Draco Malfoy erkundet die Muggelwelt
by Lavatory Attendant
Summary: Ignoriere den Epilog, lautet das Motto dieses Mal. Was erleben die Helden JKRs, nachdem sie das Böse erfolgreich aus der Welt verbannt haben? Das Leben geht schließlich weiter. Und auch wenn die Problem nicht immer tödlich sind, gravierend können sie den
1. Rückkehr

**Kapitel 1: Rückkehr ...**

_Viel war passiert in den letzten Monaten._

_Nachdem der dunkle Lord besiegt war, beschlossen Harry Potter, seine Freundin und seine beiden besten Freunde, erst einmal etwas Urlaub zu machen -sie wollten Bill Weasley und seine Frau Fleur für einige Wochen besuchen. Es passte gut ins Konzept, Fleur war hochschwanger und konnte Hilfe im Haushalt gebrauchen, auch wenn sie eigentlich alles selbst erledigen wollte.__  
_

_Die Auszeit war entspannend und erfrischend für alle vier – doch schon nach einigen Tagen kamen Probleme auf._

_Hermine Granger, frisch verliebt in Ron Weasley, hatte Beziehungsprobleme._

_Ihrer Meinung nach hatten sie und der Rotschopf eine angenehme Beziehung, allerdings doch nur auf platonischer Ebene. Zwar hatte sie zwei Jahre darauf gehofft, mit ihm glücklich zu werden, doch als es schließlich soweit war, wurde sie sich ihrem Irrtum bewusst._

_Sie sprach eingehend mit Ronalds Schwester darüber, darauf bedacht, den Jungen nicht zu verletzen. Doch Ginevra hatte ihr geraten, die Beziehung so schnell wie möglich zu beenden, da es sicher für beide nicht gut war, wenn einer von ihnen darunter litt._

_Hermine – normalerweise die Ratgeberin – hatte schweren Herzens auf sie gehört und mit Ron geredet._

_Sie hatte es so sanft und ruhig wie möglich versucht, obwohl sie am Verzweifeln war, sie wollte nicht, dass die Freundschaft in irgend einer Form zerstört wurde._

_Doch der junge Weasley – stur wie immer – wollte nicht auf sie hören, er hatte bald verstanden, worauf das Gespräch hinauslief und er drehte durch._

_Er schrie, wütete, trampelte, zerstörte, schrie, schlug um sich, raufte sich die Haare, rannte im Kreis, schrie._

_Er schrie Hermine an und auch sie kochte über. Fluchartig hetzte sie in ihr Zimmer, warf all ihre Sachen in ihren Koffer und disapparierte, nachdem sie den anderen, die gebannt lauschten, wie Ron halb England zusammenbrüllte, verabschiedet hatte.__  
_

_Daraufhin kehrte sie zurück zu ihren Eltern, die sie nur kurze Zeit vorher wieder aus Australien zurückgeholt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte, also entschloss sie sich, einfach nichts zu tun.__  
_

_Umso überraschter war sie also, als sie keine Woche nach ihrer Heimkehr einen Brief mit der stoischen Handschrift Minerva McGonagalls erhielt._

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

Wie alle Schüler, die letztes Jahr keine vollkommene Ausbildung in Hogwarts erhalten konnten, bieten wir Ihnen hiermit an, den Jahrgang, den Sie letztes Jahr besucht haben, zu wiederholen.

Besonders im Falle die Fünft- und Siebtklässler ist dies vonnöten, da sie einen wichtigen Teil Ihrer schulischen Laufbahn vor sich haben.

Ich bitte um rasche Antwort.

Anbei die Bücherliste für Ihr letztes Schuljahr.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Minerva McGonagall, Schulleiterin der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei

_Hermine schüttelte den Umschlag und war überrascht, als zwei Zettel und ein kleines Päckchen herausfielen._

_Sie entfaltete zuerst die andere Notiz:_

Miss Granger,

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Sie eine hervorragende Schülerin sind, hat sich das Kollegium darauf geeinigt, Sie zur Schulsprecherin zu erklären.

_Hermines Herz raste. Schulsprecherin?_

_Das war ... sie musste träumen!__  
_

_Schnell las sie weiter –_

Hiermit möchte ich Sie noch inständig bitten, die Lehrer kommendes Jahr zu unterstützen, da der erste Jahrgang doppelt so voll besetzt sein wird wie sonst.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch.

_Erfreut öffnete die das kleine Päckchen, das vorhin zu Boden gefallen war und erblickte ein glänzendes Abzeichen._

_Ohne dass Hermine es richtig bemerkt hatte, hatte sie angefangen, über beide Ohren zu grinsen.__  
_

_*__  
_

_Als Hermine am Gleis 9 ¾ ankam, war die erste Person, die sie sah, Ronald Weasley._

_In der Hoffung, dass er sich vielleicht etwas beruhigt haben mochte, lief sie auf ihn zu, doch er hatte sich demonstrativ abgewendet, als er sie gesehen hatte. Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan, mit denen er geredet hatte, grüßten sie freundlich, doch als sie bemerkten, dass Ron am überkochen war, warfen sie ihr nur verwunderte Blicke zu und wandten sich dann wieder dem Rotschopf zu._

_Kopfschüttelnd suchte Hermine die restlichen Mitglieder der Weasleyfamilie. Diese waren nicht schwer zu finden, vor Allem nicht, da Ginny auf sie zustürmte und sie umarmte. Harry folgte ihrem Beispiel, genauso wie Bill und Fleur, doch zum mittelstarken Entsetzen der muggelstämmigen Hexe grüßten Mr. und Mrs. Weasley sie nur unterkühlt mit einem leichten Nicken._

_Ginny bemerkte ihren bestürzten Blick und flüsterte: „Mach dir nichts draus, Mum und Dad haben Rons Version der Geschichte zuerst gehört und das hat sich eingeprägt. Wird schon."_

_Zweifelnd lächelte Hermine ihr zu.__  
_

_Als der Hogwartsexpress losgefahren war begaben sich Harry, Ginny und Hermine zusammen in ein Abteil, Ron war spurlos verschwunden._

_Die Brünette hatte jedoch schon nach fünf Minuten beschlossen, sich zu jemand anderem zu gesellen, denn das glückliche Paar schenkte ihr herzlich wenig Aufmerksamkeit._

_Vorher hatte sie jedoch noch eine wichtige Frage und sie musste sich des Öfteren räuspern, um sich bemerkbar zu machen: „Ginny, was hast du vorhin mit ‚Rons Version der Geschichte' gemeint?"_

_„Ach, das ist so", antwortete die jüngste Weasley schief grinsend und etwas zögernd, „Ron hat alles gehörig verdreht – er behauptet, du hättest kaltschnäuzig mit ihm Schluss gemacht, indem du ihm eine Eule geschickt hast, nachdem du abgehauen bist."_

_Hermines Mund klappte auf und Harry fügte hinzu: „Ja, alle, die das wahre Szenario erlebt haben, wissen natürlich, dass er das nur tut, um dir zu schaden – wir vermuten eine Art Rache. Rons Eltern allerdings –"_

_„ – glauben ihm", schloss Ginny schlicht und Hermine verließ kopfschüttelnd das Abteil.__  
_

_*__  
_

_Auf der Suche nach bekannten Gesichtern streifte Hermine ziellos im Hogwartsexpress umher._

_Bis jetzt war sie nur Ernie Macmillan und seinen Freunden begegnet, die sie zwar überschwänglich begrüßt hatten, zu denen sie sich aber beim besten Willen nicht setzen wollte – Ernie war jemand, der sich gerne reden hörte.__  
_

_Flüchtig warf sie einen Blick in den Abteil, an dem sie gerade vorbeilief und war überrascht, Gregory Goyle zu sehen._

_Sie hatte nicht erwartet, auch nur einen Slytehrin aus ihrer Jahrgangsstufe noch einmal in Hogwarts zu sehen, deshalb schob sie neugierig die Tür auf, um zu erfahren, wer von den Schlangen das Schuljahr wiederholte._

_Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem ersten September klappte ihr der Mund auf._

_Goyle gegenüber saß Blaise Zabini und sah sie verwundert an. Neben ihm hatte sich Pansy Parkinson platziert, die sie verächtlich musterte. Vorhin noch im toten Winkel, erblickte sie Millicent Bulstrode, die schlafend neben Theodore Nott kauerte._

_Nur einer fehlte, um die übliche Clique zu komplettieren –_

_„Aus dem Weg, Granger."_

_Hermine drehte sich schockiert um._

_Ja, Malfoy fehlte, aber er war wohl doch nur auf der Toilette gewesen._

_Sie war verwirrt._

_Wohl etwas zu lange starrte sie den blonden Slytherin an, denn er schnarrte: „Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Lass mich da rein."_

_Verdutzt trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite und er setzte sich neben Pansy, die seine Hand nahm. Er zog sie wieder weg und fragte: „Zabini, was ist hier los?"_

_„Frage ich mich auch", erwiderte Blaise schulterzuckend._

_„Granger?"_

_„Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, auch nur einen von euch wieder hier anzutreffen", erklärte sie möglichst kühl und würdevoll, woraufhin Malfoy grinste: „Ich auch nicht. Sonst noch was?"_

_Wie in Trance schüttelte sie den Kopf._

_Eine normale Antwort? Vielleicht, weil er endlich nicht mehr den unerschütterlichen Todesser mimen musste, den er nun wirklich nicht gut verkörpert hatte._

_Sie hob etwas unsicher die Hand um sich zu verabschieden und zu ihrer Verwunderung grüßten alle außer Pansy und die schlafende Millicent zurück. Zabini lächelte sie sogar an.__  
_

_Nachdem sie die Abteiltür geschlossen hatte, meinte Draco: „Wer von euch wusste, dass man nett zu einem Schlammblut sein kann, ohne verflucht zu werden?"_

_Alle schüttelten die Köpfe._

_„Aber das wird jetzt nicht Tagesordnung, oder?" fragte Pansy skeptisch._

_Wieder verneinten alle stumm.__  
_

_*__  
_

_Als Hermine aus einer der von Thestralen gezogenen Kutschen ausstieg und auf Neville und Luna wartete, zu denen sie sich im Endeffekt gesetzt hatte, liefen noch einmal die Slytherins an ihr vorbei._

_Nichts passierte – und genau das verunsicherte die Gryffindor so sehr._


	2. Aber nur kurz

Kapitel 2: ... aber nur kurz

In der Eingangshalle begegneten Hermine, Luna und Neville Harry und Ginny. Alle außer Hermine begrüßten sich freudig, während sie die große Halle betraten –

„Miss Granger, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden?"

Hermine drehte sich um und blickte direkt in das strenge Gesicht Minerva McGonagalls: „Ja, Professor – Entschuldigung – Schulleiterin?"

„Ich würde Sie gerne sprechen - in meinem Büro."

Verwirrt drehte Hermine sich zu ihren Freunden um. Ginny zuckte nur die Schultern und die anderen reagierten überhaupt nicht, also trottete sie der Verwandlungslehrerin hinterher.

Sie waren die Treppe in der Eingangshalle noch nicht ganz hochgelaufen, als Hermine beinahe gegen Professor McGonagall lief.

Diese hatte angehalten, um noch einen Schüler einzusammeln: „Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie bitte mit mir kommen würden?"

Sowohl der Slytherin als auch die Gryffindor verdrehten aus alter Gewohnheit genervt die Augen, doch Malfoy folgte ohne große Widerworte.

Einige skeptische Blicke waren dem Trio gefolgt, als sie sich zum Büro der Schulleiterin begaben, und als sie im ehemaligen Büro Dumbledores angelangt waren, bedeutete Professor McGonagall den beiden, sich zu setzen.

Sie selbst setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch, der noch vor weniger als zwei Jahren Albus Dumbledore gehört hatte.

Das Büro hatte sich verändert, die meisten der seltsamen Geräte, die man zu Dumbledores Zeiten angetroffen hatte, waren verschwunden, ebenso die Stange des Phönix Fawkes und dieser selbst. Ein neues Porträt hing an der Wand hinter Professor McGonagall – der ehemalige Schulleiter mit der Hakennase lächelte auf die beiden Schüler hinab und flüsterte: „Ihr werdet sicher eine Menge Spaß haben!"

Die beiden ungleichen Schüler runzelten die Stirn.

„Nun gut", begann die alte Dame: „Sie beide sind das neue Schulsprecherpaar, wie sie bereits wissen –"

Sie wurde von zwei undefinierbaren Schockgeräuschen unterbrochen.

„Sie wissen es offensichtlich nicht. Auch gut."

„Auch gut? Professor ...", begann Hermine und Draco beendete den Satz: „Wie können Sie nur?!"

„Also bitte, Sie werden doch wohl trotz ihrer Rivalität die Qualitäten des Anderen objektiv betrachten können, oder nicht?"

Hermine öffnete schon den Mund, um eine Brandrede dagegen zu halten, doch zu ihrer Überraschung nickte Malfoy. Sie blickte ihn begriffsstutzig an und er sagte überheblich grinsend: „Wir sind doch erwachsen und können uns arrangieren ..."

Gerade wollte Minerva ihm unterstützend zunicken, als Draco mir arroganter Stimme fortfuhr: „Sie erledigt die ganze Arbeit und ich werde bevorzugt."

Hermine sprang auf und warf ihm einige unschöne Dinge an den Kopf.

Die Schulleiterin unterbrach das Szenario indem sie aufstand und herrisch sagte: „Ich denke, Sie sind jetzt quitt! Dürfte ich Ihnen nur endlich erklären, wozu ich Sie hergeholt habe?"

Pikiert starrte das brünette Mädchen, dass sich während der Worte ihrer Lieblingslehrerin wieder hingesetzt hatte, auf den Boden. Ihr männlicher Kamerad hingegen behielt seinen arroganten Blick bei und Minerva befürchtete, dass sie noch lange kämpfen musste, um die selbe Autorität wie Albus zu erlangen.

Sie seufzte und erklärte schließlich: „Haben Sie schon einmal von San Francisco gehört?"

Beide nickten, Hermine begeistert, Draco nur mäßig interessiert.

„Dort sind alle zehn Jahre die Konvente junger Zauberer und Hexen. Es müsste ... _dieses_ _Jahr_ wieder soweit sein!", erläuterte die Gryffindor mit leuchtenden Augen und Minerva McGonagall nickte bestätigend: „Und genau deshalb sind Sie hier."

Plötzlich stieg die Spannung im Raum ins Unermessliche, die beiden Schüler saßen kerzengerade auf ihren Stühlen und starrten ihre Lehrerin an. Diese lächelte nun ein wenig und meinte: „Bei den Konventen junger Zauberer und Hexen stellen alle Teilnehmer ihre Schule vor. Danach wird die aktuelle weltpolitische Lage durchgesprochen sowie das internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen. Die Hexen und Zauberer aller Welt versuchen, die junge Generation anderer Länder kennen zu lernen und somit die friedliche Zusammenarbeit aller Länder zu sichern. Probleme hierbei macht vor Allem der Nahe Osten, deren Ansichten überhaupt nicht den westlichen entsprechen. Leider wird dort noch sehr viel Wert auf reines Blut gelegt und Muggelstämmige sowie Halbblüter aller Art haben es schwer ..."

„Malfoy, du solltest in den Nahen Osten ziehen!"

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Granger!"

„... Sie, als Schulsprecher von Hogwarts, sind die Delegierten für England", fuhr die Schulleiterin unbeirrt, jedoch mit etwas lauterer Stimme fort: „Und ich und die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft erwartet ordentliche Arbeit von Ihnen.

Sie werden noch heute nach San Francisco aufbrechen – mit einem Portschlüssel. Ich werde Sie begleiten, danach aber sofort wieder gehen. Sie werden nicht apparieren, da ich mir sicher sein will, dass Sie beide in San Francisco sind und nicht sonst wo. In drei Wochen werden Sie von mir wieder abgeholt. Die Konvente selbst sind erst in zwei Wochen und gehen drei Tage. Danach haben Sie noch zwei Tage Freizeit, am dritten Tag werde ich Sie morgens abholen."

Es war still im Raum, abgesehen von gelegentlichen Schnarchern aus den Porträts rundum.

Professor McGonagall blickte die beiden Schüler abwartend an und fragte: „Ist noch etwas offen?"

Wie paralysiert, aber dennoch halbwegs geistesgegenwärtig nickte Hermine, während Malfoy in Gedanken versunken schien und Minerva stand auf, sie konnte sich Miss Grangers Frage bereits denken: „Dann verabschieden Sie sich von ihren Freunden, nachdem ich der Schule alles, was ich Ihnen gerade sagte, erklärt habe. Wir werden in der Eingangshalle von Mr. Filch mit dem Portschlüssel erwartet, Briefe an Ihre Eltern sind bereits verschickt. Essen bekommen Sie in San Francisco. Dort bekommen Sie nachher übrigens Mittagessen, wegen der Zeitverschiebung, wie Sie sicher wissen.."

Hermine blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie hatte Recht – es war halb Neun, minus acht Stunden, also halb Eins, perfekte Essenszeit.

*

Als sie die große Halle betreten hatten, erstarb jegliches Gerede. Die anderen Schüler hatten bereits mit dem Willkommensessen angefangen und belustigt äugte Hermine ihren Exfreund, der gebannt auf die beiden ungleichen Schüler starrte, während sein Mund zum Platzen voll zu sein schien. Beinahe noch unbezahlbarer war Harrys Gesichtsausdruck – auch er hatte Essen im Mund, nur war ihm dieser aufgeklappt, so dass ein paar halb zerkaute Nudeln wieder auf seinen Teller fielen. Ginny musterte ihn angeekelt.

Alle drei liefen auf das Podium, auf dem der Lehrertisch stand und Professor McGonagall begann zu sprechen: „Einige von Ihnen werden sich sicher wundern, warum ich als neue Schulleiterin sowie unser neues Schulsprecherpaar –"

Hier verwirrtes und geschocktes Geflüster der Menge, vor allem bei den Gryffindors und Slytherins.

„ - nicht bei der Auswahlzeremonie anzutreffen waren.

Das hat einen simplen Grund – wir mussten etwas besprechen, was ich nun auch Ihnen allen erzählen werde.

Dieses Jahr finde in San Francisco, Kalifornien, die Konvente junger Zauberer und Hexen statt. Die Delegation von Hogwarts und damit ganz England besteht ..."

Draco hörte nicht länger zu.

Sein Blick wanderte quer durch die große Halle, abgefangen beim Gryffindortisch. Würde er jetzt an seinem Tisch sitzen, würde er sich wohl vor Lachen vom Stuhl werfen müssen.

Weaselbee hatte augenscheinlich vergessen zu kauen, vermutlich war er nicht gerade angetan von einer dreiwöchigen Trennung seiner Geliebten.

Potty sabberte eine seltsam gelbliche Flüssigkeit auf seinen Teller, wo sich bereits einige vorgekaute Nudelreste befanden. Musste seine Freundin ihm alles mundgerecht kauen oder war das Zeug wieder rausgefallen? Draco kicherte bei dem Gedanken. Longbottom hingegen befasste sich eingehend mit seinem hässlichen Kaktus. Mimbulus Pimmeltonia? Irgendwas in der Richtung auf jeden Fall.

Er starrte auf den Hufflepufftisch, um dort einen vor Neid smaragdgrünen Macmillan zu sehen. Tolle Farbe, er könnte das neue Maskottchen der Slytherins werden, wenn er die ganzen drei Wochen so durchhielt. Seine lustige Körperform würde den Knuddelfaktor sicher noch zusätzlich verstärken, wenn sie seine hässliche Visage zensieren würden.

Bei den Ravenclaws stach Longbottoms verrückte Freundin ins Auge, sie las interessiert ein schmuddeliges Magazin und wippte vor und zurück, während sie eine Melodie summte. Um sie herum waren in alle Richtungen ein paar Plätze frei.

Bei _seinem_ Haus hingegen sah das doch schon ganz anders aus.

Seine Clique, abgesehen vom immercoolen Zabini und dem generell uninteressierten Nott zischte laut und war im Begriff, Granger neben ihm mit Blicken zu töten.

Göttlich. (In diesem Moment schenkte er Goyle, der beim Eintreten der Schulleiterin mit den zwei Schulsprechern nur kurz aufgesehen hatte, um dann weiter zu spachteln, keine Beachtung. Es war einfach ein wenig zu peinlich.)

„... deswegen werden Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy und ich nun aufbrechen. Sollten Sie das Bedürfnis haben, sich von einem der beiden zu verabschieden, Sie haben zehn Minuten –"

Weitere Worte gingen unter – als das Schulsprecherpaar die Tribüne verließ fing der Tisch der Slytherins einstimmig zu klatschen an, während alle Gryffindors – abgesehen von Weasley, was Draco überraschte – und viele Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs aufstanden, um sich persönlich zu verabschieden.

Nach nicht einmal zwei Minuten stand Draco mit der Schulleiterin in der Eingangshalle, wo der Hauspokal stand, der als Portschlüssel diente.

Einzig Pansy Parkinson klebte noch am Arm des Blonden – Granger hingegen war noch immer umringt von einer Traube Menschen.

Gerade schüttelte Ernie ihr gönnerhaft die Hand und Hermine lächelte genervt. Warum war so eine Verabschiedung bei Malfoy so einfach und bei ihr nicht? Warum tat Ernie so, als würde er sich freuen, wo doch er eigentlich an ihrer Stelle sein wollte, um groß rauszukommen?

Doch stumm ließ sie über sich ergehen, was auf sie zukam – bis Hagrid in die Menge platzte: „Nu lasst sie aber ma in Ruhe, wa! Ruft einmal laut im Chor ‚bis Bald' un dann setzt euch hin und esst, in Rabauken!"

Mit diesen Worten drückte er Hermine und obwohl sie beinahe zerquetscht wurde war sie dem herzlichen Hagrid sehr dankbar.

Als er wieder abgezogen war, riefen die meisten der Schüler tatsächlich auf ‚drei' „Bis Bald und viel Spaß Hermine!".

Es blieben ihre Jahrgangsstufe, Ginny und Luna.

Sie umarmte sie einen nach dem anderen, begonnen bei einer weinenden Lavender und einer schluchzenden Parvati. Warum genau die beiden so aufgelöst waren, wusste sie nicht, beste Freunde waren sie nie gewesen ... Es folgten Dean und Seamus und dann Neville, gefolgt von Luna, die ihr eine Art Talisman aus verschrumpelten Kartoffeln in die Hand drückte. Gezwungen lächelnd bedankte sie sich und wandte sich Harry zu: „Also ..."

„Ich hoffe, du überlebst", würgte er mit einem scheußlich aufgesetzten Lächeln hervor.

Sie lachte laut und meinte: „So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht werden, oder?"

„Eben, Harry, Malfoy sieht gut aus!"

„Ginny!"

Die beiden Mädchen lachten, als Harry vorgab, sich zu übergeben.

Sie drückte das Paar einen nach dem anderen und Ginny, nun wieder ernsthaft, flüsterte ihr zu: „Ron kriegen wir wieder hin. Und amüsier dich."

Zweifelnd blickte die Brünette aus der Halle hinaus. Ginny folgte ihrem Blick und stieß auf platinblondes Haar, das gerade hektisch auf und abwackelte. Ein paar Sekunden später schlurfte Pansy an ihren Tisch und setzte sich niedergeschlagen neben Millicent Bulstrode.

Ginny lachte.

„Das wird schon."

Als Hermine schlussendlich in der großen Halle stand, warf sie noch einmal einen Blick zu ihren Mitschülern. Die ganze Halle starrte zurück.

Sie legte die Hand auf den Hauspokal und Filch zählte die Sekunden bis zum Start: „Drei ... Zwei ... Eins ... JETZT!"

Farbenstrudel nahmen Hermine alle Sinne.


	3. Selbst ist der Malfoy

Kapitel 3: Selbst ist der Malfoy

Draco Malfoys rechter Fuß berührten sanft den Steinboden eines Hinterhofes. Galant landete er auch links und er sah sich schon in beeindruckender und ernschüchternder Pose, als er ohne erkennbaren Grund nach hinten fiel.

Verirrt und ziemlich genervt suchte er nach einer Begründung für diesen peinlichen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – Ausrutscher. Etwas verdrießlich musste er feststellen, dass die glatten Steine allesamt nass waren – es hatte wohl bis vor Kurzem geregnet und war noch immer etwas neblig.

Fluchend stand er wieder auf und sah sich jetzt nach den beiden Begleiterinnen um.

Granger stand einige Meter von ihm weg, zu seinem großen Ärger hatte sie sich vor einem Sturz retten können, indem sie sich an einer Mülltonne festgehalten hatte.

McGonagall hingegen hatte trotz ihrer nicht ganz flachen Schuhe keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, hinzufallen.

Sie stand inmitten des Hofes und sagte, als die beiden Schüler auf ihr Winken hin zu ihr gelaufen waren: „Nun. Das hier ist das ‚Haight Inn', mitten in Haight Ashbury. Es ist ein Muggelhotel – nun bleiben Sie mal ruhig, Mister Malfoy – allerdings ist nur zwei Blocks weiter das magische Einkaufszentrum der Stadt, welches fast so groß ist wie die Winkelgasse. Ihre Koffer sind bereits auf Ihrem Zimmer, Sie werden Ihre Schlüssel an der Rezeption abholen. Hier ..."

Sie wühlte ihn ihrer Umhangtasche herum und drückte Hermine eine Karte und einen Umschlag in die Hand: „Das eine ist ein Stadtplan mit allen wichtigen magischen und nichtmagischen Orten. Im Umschlag befinden sich die restlichen Erklärungen, eine Karte und ein Zeitplan für die Konvente."

Granger nickte sprachlos, Draco zog es vor, einfach weiter zu starren.

Noch einmal begann Professor McGonagall zu reden: „Sie sollten Ihre Umhänge ausziehen, bevor Sie in das Hotel gehen, schließlich sind Sie hier unter Muggeln ... Bis in drei Wochen, genau hier. Viel Erfolg und eine gute Zeit."

Mit diesen Worten disapparierte sie und ließ die beiden Siebtklässler allein zurück.

Nach einigen Augenblicken bedingungsloser Stille drehte Hermine sich zu Malfoy um und sah ihm ein wenig skeptisch in sein schmales Gesicht. Sie schwieg betreten, doch er fragte geradeheraus: „Würdest du bitte aufhören, so zu starren, wenn du mir nichts zu sagen hast?"

„Nun ... Professor McGonagall hat gesagt ..."

Ihre Stimme verlor sich in hilflosem Gestammel und er verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Eine Portion Selbstvertrauen, die Dame? Oh, ich sehe gerade, das ist zu teuer für Sie

„Also ... Sie hat doch gesagt ...", begann sie erneut, doch wieder konnte er den restlichen Satz nicht verstehen, weil sie sich in einem unverständlichen Murmeln verlor.

Sie startete nicht noch einen Versuch und Malfoy schnaubte genervt: „Sieh zu, Granger!"

Hermine atmete tief ein und aus, und begann ihren Satz von Neuem: „Sie hat gesagt, wir sollen Muggelkleidung anziehen. Ich hab was drunter, aber ich bezweifle ... nun ja, ich bezweifle, dass das bei dir der Fall ist."

Verdammt. Sie hatte Recht, und was hatte die Runzel noch gesagt?

Die Koffer waren bereits auf dem Zimmer.

Dem Zimmer?

Nein. _Nein_. Nicht ein Zimmer für beide?

Panisch starrte Draco das Schlammblut an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick fragend und er flüsterte: „Ein Zimmer. Sie hat _ein_ Zimmer gesagt."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

*

Vollkommen entnervt stapfte Hermine, beladen mit zwei riesigen Tüten, die Haight Street entlang.

Wie _konnte_ dieser Widerling nur?

_Einige Sekunden vergingen in totalem Schock._

_Die erste Person, die sich wieder fing war Draco, denn in seinem paralysierten Hirn hatte sich ein absolut_ wunderbarer _Plan breitgemacht._

„_Granger?"_

_Ein schwaches Wimmern ihrerseits deutete er als Geistesgegenwärtigkeit, also fuhr er fort: „Ich kann hier nicht weg. Also wirst du jetzt losziehen, mir Kleidung kaufen und ich warte hier."_

_Die Verstimmung in ihren Augen gefiel ihm gut, um genauer zu sein sehr gut ..._

_Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus und Malfoy musterte sie fragend. Sie seufzte genervt und zischte: „Geld, Malfoy. Ich brauche Geld."_

„_Muggelgeld meinst du? Ja, genau, davon hab ich immer was dabei. Ich bin ein _Reinblut, _du Heldin!"_

Vor Wut kochend stapfte sie, nachdem sie ihren Umhang abgeworfen hatte, die Treppe hoch, die in die nächste Straße mündete.

„_Granger?"_

_Angespannt, aber betont ruhig, drehte sie sich um: „Ja?"_

„_Ich bevorzuge Markenkleidung."_

Töte ihn.

Ermorde ihn.

Strangulieren, erschießen, erwürgen, ertränken, überfahren, elektrischer Stuhl, Giftspritze, Guillotine, Foltertod, Avada Kedavra.

Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten, da konnte sie doch auch einfach eine nutzen, oder nicht?

Das einzig Gute war, dass wirklich _Markenkleidung_ in der Muggelwelt Extravaganz und in einem gewissen Grad auch Peinlichkeit bedeutete.

Der Anzug von Hugo Boss war die Ausnahme, der hatte ihr persönlich gefallen.

Aber die anderen Sachen ... Ungewollt kicherte Hermine schadenfroh.

Wie gut, dass ihre Eltern Ärzte waren, an ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag hatte sie eine American Express-Karte bekommen, nur deshalb konnte sie so viel einkaufen.

Auch den Leoparden-Tanga.

Sie würde seine Unterwäsche verstecken und ihn _zwingen_, das gute Stück anzuziehen ... Ein diabolisches Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

Es verschwand sofort wieder, als sie daran dachte, die nächsten drei Wochen im selben Zimmer zu schlafen wie _diese Person._

Seufzend lief sie die Treppenstufen hinab, um festzustellen, dass Malfoy verschwunden war.

Sie suchte um die Mülleimer herum, schließlich sogar darin, danach hinter den aufgeweichten Plastikkartons. Unter der Holzkisten – und unter ihrem allein gelassenen Umhang.

Nichts.

… Draco Malfoy!

Kurz kämpfte sie gegen das penetrante Zittern ihrer Fäuste, doch sie schaffte es gerade noch, sich zu fangen.

Gut. _Gut._

_Sie_ würde ihn _nicht_ suchen_, sie_ würde jetzt auf ihr Zimmer gehen und eine schöne Dusche nehmen_. Er_ könnte zusehen, wie er sein Dilemma löste.

Hermine schloss mit einer gewissen Befriedigung die Tür auf und musste überrascht feststellen, dass sie ein Fünf-Sterne-Hotel bekommen hatten.

Aber noch überraschter war sie, als sie Draco Malfoy auf dem Bett liegen sah, frisch geduscht und offensichtlich gesättigt, er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, einige Essensreste stehen zu lassen. Der Fernseher lief, wie auch immer er ihn anbekommen hatte, und sein Koffer war schön säuberlich im einzigen Schrank eingeräumt. Umhänge, sowie _Muggelkleidung_ nahmen jeden erdenklichen Platz ein.

Etwas in Hermines Gehirn klinkte sich aus.

Sie warf ihm die beiden Tüten ins Gesicht, zerrte jedes einzelne seiner Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank, hexte sie ins Klo und in den Whirlpool, dessen Hähne magisch angingen. Die Essenreste, Überbleibsel von Braten, Kartoffeln, Soße und Salat, sowie Parfait, warf sie ihm in die Haare, nachdem er aufgesprungen war.

Danach schnappte sie all ihre Sachen und verbarrikadierte sich im Bad.

Sie fischte seine Klamotten wieder aus dem Whirlpool, ließ neues Wasser ein und legte sich hinein.

Ja, sie wusste, dass er ein Teufel war, aber das gerade eben war einfach nur gemein und verdammt kindisch. Ein leiser Seufzer durchfuhr sie, doch sie beruhigte sich mit jeder Minute, die sie im entspannenden Nass verbrachte.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und wäre wohl eingenickt, hätte es nicht an der Tür geklopft.

Ihre Hände zitterten und Hermine presste ihre Lippen zusammen, sie würde keinen Ton mit Malfoy reden.

„Granger?"

_Nein,_ dachte sie, doch sie gab keinen Laut von sich.

Dann noch einmal: „Granger?"

Sein neutraler Tonfall wurde mit Stille quittiert, aber Hermine lauschte angespannt.

Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass er auch einen Zauberstab hatte, warum zauberte er die Tür nicht einfach auf? War doch nicht so schwer.

Aber es sprach für ihn, dass er es nicht tat ... redete er gerade wieder?

Tatsächlich.

„Granger, komm raus, ich will nur fragen, ob mir der Anzug steht."

Ungläubig starrte Hermine die Türe an.

Gutgläubig, wie sie schon immer gewesen war, wickelte sie sich ein großes Handtuch um den Körper und öffnete die Tür.

Gerade so bemerkte sie noch, dass Malfoy den Boss-Anzug trug, als sie plötzlich Unmengen Gurkensalat am ganzen Körper hatte und den Blonden schadenfroh lachen hörte.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus, sagte: „Aber er steht dir" und klatschte ihm die Tür mit voller Wucht auf die Nase.

Mit einem schmerzverzerrtem, aber selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck musterte Draco sich im Spiegel. Ein Nachteil, aber zwei Vorteile – seine Nase tat verdammt weh, aber er hatte seine Rache bekommen. Außerdem sah Granger im Handtuch ziemlich heiß aus - so ungern er es auch zugab.


	4. Bedürfnisse

**Kapitel 4: Bedürfnisse**

_Anmerkung: Ich hab leider keine Ahnung, wie man Dollar/Pfund/Euro oder was auch immer in Galleonen umrechnet ..._

_Deswegen hab ich es einfach mal irgendwie gemacht, falls jemand sich da auskennt, sagt es mir^^_

---

Hermines Gesicht glühte siedend heiß.

Es sprach für sich, dass Malfoy den Anzug angezogen hatte, außerdem war er nicht ins Badezimmer gestürmt und hatte seine Sachen retten wollen – was so oder so nicht geklappt hätte, wie sie mit einem Blick auf den nassen, elenden Haufen in der Ecke des Bades zufrieden feststellte.

Aber Hermine selbst war über und über mit Gurkensalat vollgeklebt, was nicht sonderlich nett war.

Sorgfältig pflückte sie eine Gurkenscheibe nach der anderen von ihrer nassen Haut und im beschlagenen Spiegel begutachtete sie ihr gurkengrünes Haar, bevor sie sich auch dort ans mühsame Aussortieren machte.

Das Gemüse wanderte in den Müll und Hermine wiederholt in den Whirlpool, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte.

Diesmal hielt sie sich nicht an ihr eisernes Schweigen und schrie: „Was, Wichtsack?"

Ein belustigtes Kichern ertönte von draußen und Malfoy schnarrte mit einer extrabösen Brise Arroganz: „Wie hast du mich genannt, Schlammblut?"

„Wichtsack, wieso?"

„Toller Name."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und rief: „Was willst du?"

„Duschen! Ich bin voller Bratensoße!"

„Mir egal!"

Ja – wenn es darum ging, sauber und gepflegt zu sein, war sie gut genug für eine normale Unterhaltung. Normal war vielleicht das falsche Wort, aber zumindest für seine Verhältnisse. Und auch wenn es um seine Hygiene ging, der Malfoy, den sie einmal zu kennen geglaubt hatte, wäre ins Bad gestürmt und hätte sie einfach rausgeschmissen.

Er hatte sich wohl verbessert, das musste man ihm zugute halten.

Aber ...

Hermine seufzte.

Egal – jetzt würde sie ihn erst einmal warten lassen.

Eineinhalb Stunden später trat Hermine mit knurrendem Magen aus dem Bad.

Sie wäre länger geblieben, hätte sie der Hunger nicht von ihrem Platz gelockt.

Interessiert blickte sie sich um – wo war Malfoy?

Und nachdem sie sich einmal im gesamten Raum umgesehen hatte, stellte sie amüsiert fest, dass er verdrießlich am Fenster stand, das Blondhaar voller schöner, brauner, getrockneter Soße.

Der Anzug stand ihm verboten gut – sie hatte es gewusst.

Als Granger die Tür geöffnet hatte, wartete er noch einige Sekunden und lief dann eiligen Schrittes an ihr vorbei um sich zu reinigen.

Beinahe zwei Stunden voller Essen war zuviel, aber er hatte bereits früh entschlossen, das Schlammblut genug geärgert zu haben. Also schnappte er sich die restlichen Klamotten, die sie ihm mitgebracht hatte, ließ sie wortlos im Hotelzimmer stehen und tat, was getan werden musste.

Hermine blickte sich interessier um und rief dann den Zimmerservice, um an Nahrung zu kommen.

Sie verhungerte.

Und als sie schlussendlich ihre Sandwiches bekam, schlang sie das erste so schnell herunter, dass sie sich daran verschluckte.

Zum Glück war Malfoy duschen, er hätte sich wahrscheinlich königlich amüsiert.

Nach der Stärkung ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen, bemerkte aber zu spät, dass darauf noch geschmolzenes Parfait lag. Allgemein hatte Malfoy es augenscheinlich ihr überlassen, das Zimmer aufzuräumen.

Fluchend entfernte sie mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes die Eiscreme von Decke und Haar, danach schaltete sie den Fernseher ein und wartete darauf, dass der blonde Wichtsack sich blicken ließ.

Dies geschah überraschend schnell. Draco, nur bekleidet mit Boxershorts und einem halb zugeknöpftem Hemd, erschien in der Tür und zischte: „Granger! Alle meine Klamotten sind reif für die Tonne!"

„Ja, das war Absicht."

„Wieso?"

Sie lachte freudlos und fragte: „Das fragst du so schamlos? Überleg mal. Aber ich kenn einen ganz guten Spruch, mit dem könntest du das Meiste wieder hinkriegen."

„Sag ihn mir!"

„Nein."

Innerlich sprang er im Dreieck und genau das befriedigte sie ungeheuerlich. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Flachbildschirm zu und beobachtete SpongeBob, wie er mit Patrick Quallenfischen ging.

Es lebe die Idylle.

Draco schnappte sich die nasse, zerrissene Jeans, die er anziehen wollte und warf sie auf Grangers Bauch: „Da! Entweder du machst es selbst oder –"

Die Hose landete in seinem Gesicht und Hermine sagte nur: „Überleg mal, schon mal was vor _Reparo_ und _Tergeo_ gehört?"

Der Blondschopf starrte sie mit bösem Blick an und verschwand wieder im geheiligten Bad.

Nicht sehr viel später kam er zurück, mit befriedigtem Gesichtsausdruck und einem Stapel wunderschöner Kleidung.

Sie war eindeutig zu nett, überlege Hermine, er hatte wirklich Schrecklicheres verdient.

Nachdem Malfoy sich auf dem Sessel nicht allzu weit des Bettes platziert hatte, herrschte Stille, nur SpongeBob tummelte sich immer noch.

Etwa fünf Minuten redete keiner der Beiden, dann fragte der Slytherin: „Was ist das überhaupt für ein Müll?"

„Das ist SpongeBob Schwammkopf und vielleicht etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber überhaupt kein Müll."

„Ist es eben doch. Auf Granger, schnapp deine Karte, wir gehen in die Stadt."

„Aber du zahlst mir Kleider im Wert von dreitausend Dollar."

Hochnäsig blickte er sie an: „Und was ist das in Galleonen?"

„Minus eine Null", erwiderte sie kühl, während sie ihre Jacke anzog.

„Du spinnst wohl."

„Nein", sie schnappte sich den Schlüssel für das Zimmer und öffnete die Tür: „Kommst du?"

„Wo kann ich Geld umtauschen?"

Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an.

Was war geschehen?

„Im magischen Einkaufszentrum wird's schon was geben, da gehen wir so oder so als erstes hin."

„Was heißt als erstes? Wir gehen _nur_ da hin."

Resigniert starrte sie ihn an: „Wovon träumst du? Und jetzt komm schon."

Böse murmelnd und zischend folgte er ihr und als sie im Fahrstuhl standen meinte Hermine etwas wärmer als noch zuvor: „Du kannst mir das Geld auch so geben, ich hab genug zum Anziehen."

„Oh, unterschätz mich nicht, Granger. Dreihundert Galleonen geb ich zwar nicht für dich aus, aber ein schönes Klein find ich sicher für dich."

„Du meinst _ich_ finde ein Kleid für mich."

Sie seufzte und erwiderte nachdrücklich: „Aber dafür gehen wir jetzt nur in die Muggelgegend."

Er zuckte nur die Schultern und stieg aus dem Fahrstuhl.

*

„Granger!"

Sie drehte sich mürrisch um und blickte ihm unmittelbar in das arrogant dreinblickende Gesicht: „Was?"

„Ich verhungere!"

Hermines Augen verdrehten sich genervt. War er _so_ unselbständig, hatte er nur Spaß daran, sie permanent zu ärgern oder war es seine natürliche Abneigung gegen Muggel und deren Lebensräume, dass er sich nicht selbst nach einem Imbiss umsah?

Vor gerade mal zehn Minuten waren sie an der Market Street angekommen und schon musste wieder alles so laufen, wie er es wollte.

Dennoch blickte sie sich ein paar Sekunden um und deutete dann mit dem Zeigefinger auf das große gelbe M vor ihr: „McDonald's – Fastfood", ihr Finger wanderte weiter: „Starbucks – Kaffee ... Mikeys fröhlicher Imbiss – Wurst ... Caitlin's – Fünf-Sterne Restaurant ... Bei Giovanni – Pizza."

Ihr Blick wanderte wieder emotionslos in sein Gesicht, das die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten musterte.

Sicher würde er sich für das Restaurant entscheiden, schließlich war er _hochwohlgeboren_ –

Umso überraschter war sie, als der Blonde zielsicher in Richtung McDonald's lief. Tatsächlich stand sie noch einige Sekunden da und regte sich nicht, doch schließlich lief sie Malfoy hinterher.

Dieser hatte das Fastfood-Restaurant schon betreten und musterte jetzt eingehend die Schilder mit der Auswahl an verschiedenen Burgern.

Noch ehe Hermine ihn schnippisch fragen konnte, warum er sich ausgerechnet hierfür entschieden hatte, sah Malfoy ihr geradewegs in die haselnussbraunen Augen und fragte: „Was bedeutet eigentlich Fastfood?"

Ihr Mund klappte auf und seinem Blick nach zu urteilen sah sie nicht gerade intelligent aus.

„Also ... Es bedeutet, das gesamte Essen hier wird bereits irgendwo anders produziert und hier nur noch zu einem Burger verarbeitet. Du bekommst dein Essen hier an der Theke da und eigentlich ist alles unglaublich ungesund. Außerdem kannst du dir um ehrlich zu sein nicht sicher sein, ob im ‚Chickenburger' auch wirklich Huhn drin ist und alles ist ziemlich billig."

Sein Gesicht verzog sich angewidert und er schnarrte: „Und trotzdem sind hier so viele Muggel? Haben die etwa alle –"

„Es schmeckt im Grunde gut", würgte sie ihn rasch ab und wiederholte etwas leiser: „Und es ist ziemlich billig."

Malfoy musterte noch einmal die Infotafel und stolzierte dann wieder hinaus.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Hermine ihm und erblickte ihn, wie er die restlichen Möglichkeiten unter die prüfende Lupe nahm.

Als sie neben ihn getreten war, blickte er sie auffordernd an und sie erwiderte den Blick fragend.

„Stell dich nicht dümmer an als du bist, Schlammblut! Erklär mir die anderen Sachen!"

Beinahe musste Hermine grinsen. Es hatte zugegeben etwas Respektables, wie man so peinlich sein konnte, aber dennoch so verboten selbstsicher.

„Also ... Diese Wurstbude da ... Ist im Grunde ziemlich simpel – es gibt eben Wurst in allen Variationen im Brötchen und vielleicht noch Pommes frites. Starbucks ... Eine Kaffee-Kette, da gibt's außerdem noch Kuchen und süßes Gebäck, das da ist eine Pizzeria, die machen selbst Pizza, wie der Name schon sagt und das –", sie zögerte kurz und atmete tief durch: „Das ist ein teures Restaurant und ziemlich bekannt, weil es in den höheren Kreisen als das Beste der Stadt gilt."

Ohne Umschweife lief Malfoy auf das Restaurant zu – sie hatte es doch gewusst.

Wenigstens war sie normal und nicht völlig schludrig gekleidet (an Malfoy musste sie darauf bezogen nicht erst denken).


	5. Klär mich auf!

**_Kapitel 5: Klär mich auf!_**__

_Hach ... Also irgendwie ist es diesmal verdammt ernst. Gefällt mir nicht. Ich wollte doch was lustiges machen '3'__  
__Ach ja, das Essen ist übrigens von der Taufe meiner Cousine^^ Ich hatte die Karte noch xD Sonst wäre ich ja ein Wunderwerk des Essens xD_

---

Durch seine überwältigend kalte Art hatte Malfoy sofort einen Platz bekommen, wofür Hermine sehr dankbar war. Auch sie hatte Hunger, und zwar gewaltigen, außerdem erwartete sie, dass Malfoy zahlte. Schließlich hatten sie vorhin noch schnell Geld umgetauscht.

Schweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber und beobachteten das rege Treiben in der Innenstadt San Franciscos.  
„Weißt du, Granger", setzte Malfoy nach ein paar Minuten zum Sprechen an: „Eigentlich wollte ich einen Extra-Tisch für dich ... Unter meinem. Du bist schließlich so eine Art Hund. Aber Essensreste hättest du keine gekriegt."  
Blinde Wut stieg in ihr auf und wäre es jetzt nach der Gryffindor gegangen, wäre Malfoy in spätestens zwei Minuten unbestreitbar zeugungsunfähig. Da ihr diese Szene jedoch zu peinlich geworden wäre, lächelte sie ihn nur an: „Tut mir leid ... Du wolltest einen Extra-Tisch für mich, damit ich dich nicht ertragen muss, hab ich dich da richtig verstanden? Wie überaus aufmerksam."  
Seine eisig grauen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und innerlich schauderte Hermine. Doch ehe einer der Beiden noch etwas tun konnte kam der Kellner und legte ihnen die Karten hin. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sah Hermine bewusst, wie Malfoys Gesichtszüge entglitten und sie grinste süffisant: „Was ist denn los, Draci?"  
„Nenn mich nicht so, Schlammblut", zischte er, doch das Grinsen der jungen Frau blieb und der Blonde flüsterte: „Ich hab noch nie so viel Besteck auf einmal vor mir gesehen."  
Am Liebsten hätte sie laut losgelacht. Der wunderbare, aristokratische vielleicht sogar blaublütige Draco Malfoy war mit einem noblen Essen überfordert.  
Köstlich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
Sie ignorierte ihn bewusst, mit der Absicht, ihn in seiner Misere zu lassen, bis der erste Gang kam, und schlug ihre Speisekarte auf.  
Malfoy tat es ihr gleich und eine Zeit lang herrschte wieder die Stille.

Als Hermine einmal die ganze Karte durchgelesen hatte, blickte sie ihr Gegenüber fragend an, der einen undefinierbaren Punkt über ihrem Kopf anstarrte: „Malfoy?"  
Er schreckte auf und ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich erneut nach oben: „Weißt du schon, was du nimmst?"  
„Nein."  
„Warum schaust du dann an die Decke?"  
„Ich hab darauf gewartet, dass du fertig bist und mir sagen kannst, was ich nehmen soll", meinte er und wirkte trotz dieser überaus peinlichen Situation gefasst, was sie auf seinen angeborenen Stolz zurückführte. „Ich weiß es doch selbst noch nicht."

Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen und auch Malfoy studierte wieder die Karte.

Schließlich schlug Hermine sie befriedigt zu und fixierte das Blondhaar vor ihr.  
„Weißt du jetzt, was du willst, Schlammblut?", fragte Malfoy ohne aufzublicken.  
„Ich dachte an die Nummer sieben, Angusrind mit Cidresauce, dazu Gemüsebouquet und Kartoffeln."  
„Und als Vorspeise?"  
„Wahrscheinlich die Medaillons vom schottischen Wildlachs mariniert mit Whisky und Trüffelhonig."  
„Nachtisch?"  
„Parfait."  
Malfoy atmete einmal tief ein und aus und fragte beinahe etwas schüchtern: „Stört es dich, wenn ich dasselbe nehme? Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich essen soll."  
„Warum so nett?"  
„Wovon redest du?"  
Sie musste lächeln, es zeugte von Menschlichkeit, wie er gerade aus dem Fenster starrte um ihr nicht ins Gesicht blicken zu müssen.  
„Dann mach halt, aber beklag dich bloß nicht, wenn es dir nicht schmeckt."

Keine halbe Stunde später wurde der Lachs serviert.  
Hermine fand ihn herausragend, Malfoy war der Trüffelhonig zu süß.  
Hermine liebte die Zartheit des Fisches, Malfoy kam nicht mit dem Fischmesser zurecht.  
Hermine bewunderte die Anordnung des Salates am Tellerrand, Malfoy hasste grünen Salat.

„Granger, _musst_ du dir immer so eklige Sachen zum Essen aussuchen?", schnarrte Malfoy, nachdem der Ober die Teller abgeräumt hatte.  
„Es war nicht eklig! Es hat hervorragend geschmeckt und nur weil du immer meckern willst, heißt das nicht, dass ich mich beeinflussen lasse. Mir hat es geschmeckt, und dir auch, ich weiß es."  
„Nur weil _du_ von Weasleys Mutter ernährt wirst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es bei mir nichts Besseres zuhause gibt."  
„Lass Mrs. Weasley aus dem Spiel, du dreckiger ..."  
„Sag doch gleich Schwiegermama."  
„Ist sie nicht."  
Gespielt überrascht hob sich Malfoys Augenbraue und der fragte: „Noch nicht? Kein Wunder, dass ich noch keine Hochzeitseinladung bekommen habe. Wann ist es denn soweit, und erwartest du eigentlich schon Nachwuchs?"  
Sie atmete tief ein und aus.  
Eigentlich hatte die Brünette gehofft, drei Wochen nicht mit diesem Thema konfrontiert zu werden, doch sie hatte sich offensichtlich geirrt.  
Noch einmal holte sie tief Luft, um die Antwort herauszuzögern und sagte dann: „Sie wird nie meine Schwiegermutter werden."  
Jetzt hob sich auch noch Malfoys andere Augenbraue, ein Zeichen echten Erstaunens: „Das heißt, du warst schwanger, dann ist dir aufgefallen, dass dein Kind dann ja _hässlich wie die Nacht_ sein muss, hast abgetrieben und Schluss gemacht?"  
„_Nein!_", rief sie geschockt aus und fuhr dann leiser und peinlich berührt wegen dem Ausbruch fort: „Ich war nie schwanger, Malfoy, wie kommst du denn auf so etwas? Wir sind nur einfach kein Paar mehr, das ist alles, was du wissen musst."  
Gerade wollte er etwas erwidern, als wieder die Bedienung kam, und den Wein empfahl.  
Sie entschieden sich für den Les Jamelles, der Kellner verschwand, nachdem er eingeschenkt hatte und kam kurze Zeit wieder mit dem Hauptmenü zurück.  
Die beiden unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und aßen still, aber Draco vergaß das Thema nicht. Ronnie-Spatz war also nicht mehr mit Granger zusammen?  
Interessant.

Nachdem die beiden das Rind gegessen hatten, diesmal hatte Malfoy kein einziges schlechtes Wort verloren, was Hermine imponierte, warteten sie auf das Parfait und tranken den Wein.  
Wieder war es der Slytherin, der das Gespräch aufgriff: „Was ist denn passiert, dass ihr euch getrennt habt?"  
„Warum interessiert dich das, Malfoy?", erwiderte Hermine misstrauisch, jedoch bemerkte dieser einen leichten Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen – sie war angetrunken. Das Vögelchen würde also singen.  
„Ich bin überrascht, wieder eine Chance bei Ronnie zu haben", meinte Malfoy trocken und Hermine lachte ein wenig: „Sag mal im Ernst! Was interessiert dich mein Liebesleben?"  
„Muss ich einen Grund haben?"  
„Wenn es um mich geht, ja, Malfoy. Ich will nicht aufgezogen werden."  
Entrüstet blickte er sie an: „Wann hab ich dich jemals aufgezogen?"  
Gespielt überlegend runzelte sie die Stirn: „Lass mich überlegen ... In der ersten Klasse, in der zweiten Klasse, und so weiter und so fort?"  
„Wir waren klein."  
„Malfoy ... Als Bellatrix mich in eurer Villa gefoltert hat, waren wir nicht mehr allzu klein."  
Geschockt sah er ihr in die verletzten Augen.  
„Was hätte ich tun sollen? Da hab ich dich doch nicht _aufgezogen_, glaubst du, es hat mir gefallen, was sie mit dir getan hat?"  
„Eigentlich ... ja."

Er war verletzt.  
Sie dachte, es hätte ihm Spaß gemacht, zu sehen, wie sie gefoltert wurde?  
Er war doch kein Unmensch.  
Wenn sie gewusst hätte, wie er damals gelitten hatte, mindestens genauso sehr wie sie selbst, würde sie nicht so leichtfertig darüber reden. Sie würde nicht so leichtfertig behaupten, er würde sie aufziehen ...

„Hermine, werd erwachsen", war das einzige, was er hervorbrachte und sie starrte ihn erstaunt an: „Du hast mich beim Vornamen genannt."  
„Ausnahme", meinte er nachdrücklich und er erblickte erleichtert den Kellner, der das Parfait brachte.

Wortlos aßen sie auf und danach bezahlte Draco.  
Alles.  
Sie gingen aus dem Restaurant und fuhren mit der Straßenbahn nach Hause.  
Im Zimmer angekommen ging Malfoy wortlos ins Bad, als er fertig war, tat Hermine es ihm gleich.  
Anschließend legten sie sich beide ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen in das Doppelbett und Hermine knipste das Licht aus.

Ein paar Minuten später hielt die Gryffindor es nicht länger aus.  
Es war dunkel, die Stimmung war bedrückend und Malfoy schlief sowieso noch nicht, was sprach also dagegen, mit ihm zu reden? Sie war angeheitert, sie wusste es. Sie wusste genau, dass sie sich morgen für diese Aktion in den wohlgeformten Hintern beißen würde, aber momentan war es ihr egal: „Malfoy, du willst wissen, warum Ron und ich nicht mehr zusammen sind?"  
Nicht rührte sich, doch nach einigen Sekunden bejahte er.  
„Hm ... Wo fang ich an? Also ... Wir haben zu viert Rons großen Bruder, Bill, besucht. Und schon da war mir klar, dass ich wohl keine _Liebe_ in dem Sinne für Ron empfand, verstehst du, wie ich meine?"  
Sie schielte in Richtung seiner Silhouette und sah erleichtert, dass er nickte. Daraufhin fuhr sie fort: „Ich wollte ihm alles ganz sachlich erklären, aber er ist total ausgerastet. Daraufhin bin ich nach Hause gegangen und dann kam irgendwann der Brief von Hogwarts.  
Am Gleis 9 ¾ erzählen mir dann Harry und Ginny plötzlich, Ron behauptet, ich hätte ihm nur einen Brief hingelegt und wäre abgehauen. Totaler Schwachsinn natürlich ..."  
Keiner der Beiden sprach, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Sie hatte also Schluss gemacht und er hatte einmal mehr bewiesen, wie unreif er doch war. Dafür mochte Draco Weasley sogar ein wenig. Er bestätigte immer wieder, dass die Klischees um ihn eben doch wahr waren.

Warum hatte sie es Malfoy erzählt?  
Sie schob es spontan auf den Alkohol.  
Innerlich wusste sie jedoch ganz genau, dass sie erleichtert war, es von der Seele zu haben und außerdem war sie angenehm überrascht und dankbar, dass Malfoy sie nicht deswegen auslachte.

Noch nicht ...

Und mit diesen Gedankenströmen verfielen beide in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	6. Verrückte!

**_Kapitel 6: Verrückte!_**_  
_

_  
__Anmerkung: Ich hab mich an die Daten von 2oo9 gehalten^^ Da war der erste September so wunderbar ein Montag xD Eigentlich sollte es theoretisch 2ooo sein, oder irre ich mich? Das wäre ein Freitag. Doof.__  
__Außerdem spreche ich, was den Haight Park und das Haight allgemein angeht, aus eigener Erfahrung, ich wollte mich nur in Hermine versetzten, ich hoffe, es ist gelungen^^__  
__Ach ja ... Also langsam kommt mir Draco-Mausi auch etwas zu lieb vor öÖ Der hat einen schlechten Tag^^ Werd wieder böse, Dracoooo!_

Als Hermine aufwachte, hätte sie am Liebsten laut geschrieen.

Sie wachte auf, und anstatt erst einmal verwirrt blinzeln zu können, erblickte sie dunkelroten Teppichboden.  
Sie hatte noch nie so schnell realisiert, dass sie im Begriff war, zu fallen.  
Schnell zog sie sich mit ihren Armen wieder zurück auf das Bett, um festzustellen, dass der Grund ihres Beinahe-Unfalls ein schlafender Draco Malfoy war. Dieser hatte sich nämlich absolut unsozial auf das gesamte Bett verteilt, indem er sowohl Arme als auch Beine in alle Richtungen von sich gestreckt hatte. Die gesamte Decke lag zudem unter ihm, und der Slytherin war nur in Boxershorts gekleidet.  
Hübsch, aber nichtsdestotrotz irgendwie gemein.

Schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett und da sie nicht wusste, wie sie im Bett weiterschlafen sollte ohne ihn zu wecken, beschloss sie, sich anzuziehen um zu frühstücken. Es gab einen durchaus verständlichen Anlass, ihn nicht zu wecken.  
Je länger er schlief, desto kürzer musste sie ihn ertragen.

Also trottete sie mit ein paar Klamotten aus ihrem Koffer ins Bad und putzte sich erst einmal die Zähne. Währenddessen blickte sie zum ersten Mal heute morgen auf die Uhr und musste geschockt feststellen, dass es erst kurz nach fünf Uhr morgens war.

_... Draco Malfoy ... !_

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, verließ sie das Hotelzimmer fluchtartig, um irgendwo Essen aufzutreiben.

Erfreut stellte Hermine fest, dass nur zwei Blocks weiter ein niedliches kleines Café war, das sogar schon geöffnet hatte, und in dem sie sich nun einen Kaffee bestellte. Eine Zeitung lag bereits auf dem Tisch, und ihr Reisebegleiter war weit und breit nicht zu sehen – was für ein schöner Morgen.

Um Punkt neun Uhr Ortszeit wachte Draco Malfoy auf.  
Er hatte wunderbar geschlafen, das Bett war schön groß und da er es allein benutzen konnte, konnte er sich so breit machen, wie er nur wollte.  
Granger sollte eigentlich auch in dem Bett schlafen, aber er ignorierte diese Tatsache geflissentlich. Schließlich war er von Geburt an besser als sie, also gebührte ihm das Bett.  
Peinlich kindische und dumme Ansicht, das war ihm selbst klar.  
Aber sein Schönheitsschlaf erlaubte es ihm natürlich nicht, sein Bett mit jemandem zu teilen. Vor allem nicht mit der ewigen Besserwisserin aus Gryffindor.

Wo war sie eigentlich?  
Wäre sie irgendwann nachts aus dem Bett gefallen, hätte er es wohl gehört.  
Draco blickte sich um, und sah Granger, wie sie in einem der gemütlichen Sessel saß und ein Buch las. Hatte sie nichts anderes zu tun, schlafen zum Beispiel?

„Oh, du bist wach", stellte sie mit einem kühlen Blick fest, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie ansah.  
„Ein ‚Guten Morgen' hätte es auch getan, Granger", antwortete Draco mit schläfriger Stimme und quälte sich langsam aus dem Bett.  
„Ach weißt du, für mich ist es schon so gut wie Mittag, da ich schon _seit vier Stunden wach bin_!"  
Entgeistert starrte er sie an: „Warum das denn?"  
Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, wie es normalerweise seine Art war.  
„Was, Granger?"  
„Machst du dich immer so breit beim Schlafen, Malfoy?", zischte sie und er quittierte ihren Ton mit einem fragenden Blick: „Ich bin so lange wach, weil ich schon fast den Boden geküsst habe, als ich aufgewacht bin! Du hast dich besser ausgebreitet als ein Nashorn!"  
Er lachte laut los und sie errötete leicht, als er meinte: „Du hättest mich wecken können. Ich hätte schon Platz gemacht."  
Er verschwand im Bad und warf vorher noch seine benutzten Boxershorts auf den Boden vor dem Bett.  
Konnte er nicht vielleicht nackt noch mal rauskommen?

Aber schon zwei Sekunden später schämte Hermine sich für diesen Gedanken.

*

Nachdem Draco angezogen und gegelt wieder aus dem Bad kam, entwarfen sie den Plan für die Woche.  
Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, sie wollte der Herausforderung _drei Wochen Malfoy_ nicht ungewappnet entgegentreten.  
„Also ... Heute ist Dienstag. Was machen wir heute?"  
Malfoy grunzte.  
„Trag doch mal etwas Sinnvolles bei!"  
„Es wird schrecklich mit dir, drei Wochen am Stück."  
„Hast du ja früh gemerkt. Ich kann's auch selbst regeln."  
Damit verfielen beide in Schweigen, jedoch kam von Hermine ein gelegentliches Murmeln, verbunden mit einem Blättern im Reiseführer oder ihrem Terminplaner.

Keine zehn Minuten später legte sie den Stift glücklich beiseite und Draco nahm sich das Blatt vom Tisch.

_Montag: Ankunft__  
__Dienstag: Haight Ashbury/Market Street__  
__Mittwoch: Alcatraz__  
__Donnerstag: vormittags: Konventvorbereitung/nachmittags: -__  
__Freitag: Konventvorbereitung__  
__Samstag: Exploratorium__  
__Sonntag: -_

Skeptisch blickte Draco Granger an.  
Sie lächelte aufgeregt und er fragte: „Warum sind das lauter Muggel-Orte?"  
„Aber in Alcatraz gab es doch auch Zauberer! Wusstest du das nicht?"  
„Nein", antwortete er überrascht und er las den Zettel weiter durch.  
„Was ist die Market Street und was ist ein Exploratorium?"  
Sie seufzte und antwortete: „Weißt du wirklich so wenig? Die Market Street ist eine Einkaufstraße, allerdings gibt es dort auch viele Firmen, sie zieht sich quer durch die halbe Stadt. Das Exploratorium ist ein Muggelmuseum, voller naturwissenschaftlicher Phänomene, an denen man selbst ausprobieren kann –", sie bemerkte seinen angeekelten Blick und fuhr hastig fort: „Da gefällt es dir sicher auch. Und Haight Ashbury ist sowieso voller Hexen und Zauberer, da ist es bestimmt gut."  
Unsicher blickte sie Draco an, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

*

Einige Minuten später hatten die Beiden das Hotelzimmer verlassen und Draco hatte sich einen Crêpe gekauft. Sie wanderten durch Haight Ashbury. Es erinnerte jedoch mehr an stockenden Verkehr, denn alle zwei Meter hielt Granger an einem neuen Schaufenster an.

„Malfoy, schau mal, ein Didgeridoo!"  
Missmutig wandte er sich von der riesigen Wasserpfeife ab und erblickte Granger, die ein gigantisches _Etwas_ in den Händen hielt!  
„Was ist _das_ denn?", fragte er überrumpelt, aber auch etwas eingeschüchtert. Wollte sie ihn damit vielleicht schlagen?  
„Nach was sieht es wohl aus?", erwiderte sie stirnrunzelnd.  
„Nach einem Folterinstrument."  
„Wenn du das ‚Folter' weglässt, stimmt es sogar! Es ist ein Musikinstrument aus Australien, hast du noch nie davon gehört?"  
„Nein."  
Kopfschüttelnd verließ Hermine das Geschäft und reckte ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen.  
Malfoy folgte ihr mit dem Ziel, die Wasserpfeife einige Tage vor der Abreise zu kaufen.

Langsam folgte er der Gryffindor die Straßen entlang.  
Inzwischen blieb sie nicht mehr überall stehen, sondern summte nur eine seltsame Melodie vor sich hin.  
Neugierig beschleunigte Draco seine Schritte und fragte: „Kenne ich das Lied, das du im Kopf hast?"  
„Wenn du Janis Joplin kennst, ja."  
_„Wer?"_  
„Ach Malfoy. Ein kleines bisschen könntest du dich doch mit Muggeln beschäftigen, oder?"  
Als er den Kopf schüttelte und das inzwischen relativ lange Blondhaar um seine Ohren flog musste sie ein wenig lächeln: „Janis Joplin war eine Musikerin. Sie hat in den Sechzigerjahren hier gelebt, deshalb musste ich an sie denken."  
„Eine Musikerin also ..."  
Draco verfiel in Schweigen, doch er bemerkte Hermines interessierten Blick.

Einige Minuten liefen sie stumm nebeneinander her, als Granger plötzlich loshüpfte: „Der Haight Park! Wahnsinn!"  
Aufgeschreckt blickte Draco wild umher, doch das Einzige, was er entdeckte, war eine kleine Brücke, hinter der sich eine große Wiese erstreckte: „Was soll daran so besonders sein?"  
„Das wirst du gleich sehen! Komm schon!"  
Und sie zog ihn am Handgelenk über die Straße, ein Auto hupte, doch Granger kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie rannte mit dem Slytherin, der sich losreißen wollte, unter der Unterführung hindurch und blieb gebannt stehen.  
Auch Draco war erstaunt.  
Die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten Stand noch nicht erreicht und beleuchtete den ganzen Park. Überall saßen Menschen, in den seltsamsten Kleidern. Manche von ihnen machten Musik oder spielten Ballspiele. Es roch stark nach Marihuana und alle, die Gras rauchten, machten keinerlei Anstalten, dies zu verheimlichen.  
Vor allem um die Musiker herum versammelten sich viele Leute und auch Hermine schritt auf die nächstbeste Gruppe zu.  
Als Draco ihr gefolgt war flüsterte: „Pass bloß auf deine Sachen auf, wir fallen als Touristen auf und klauen können sie angeblich ganz schön gut."  
„Was sind das hier überhaupt für Verrückte?", wollte Malfoy wissen und Hermine, genauso wie die Frau unmittelbar neben ihr, die den Blonden nun mit einem lustigen Funkeln in den Augen musterte, lachte.  
„Was ist daran so lustig?"  
„Sie sind sicher sonderbar. Aber ist es nicht wundervoll, wie sich hier alle miteinander freuen, ohne Streit und Vorurteile, obwohl sie sich gar nicht kennen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich einige Meter hinter ihr ins Gras. Granger blieb stehen und redete mit der Frau neben ihr. Sie war kaum älter als Granger, vielleicht Anfang Zwanzig, und hatte blondes Haar, in das viele kleine Bänder verflochten waren, die in der leichten Brise flatterten. Ihr langer Rock war blumig bunt, während ihr Shirt nur einen seltsamen Kreis mit ein paar Strichen abbildete.  
Er schloss desinteressiert die Augen und lauschte der Musik, ein fröhliches Zusammenspiel aus Trommeln und Rasseln.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete hatte Granger sich neben Draco gesetzt.  
„Gefällt es dir?"  
Ein unergründliches Brummeln ignorierte Hermine einfach und fuhr fort: „Lizanne ist aus New York. Ihre Eltern kamen nach San Francisco als sie sieben war, sie sitzen da vorn irgendwo."  
Sie deutete auf eine Gruppe etwas älterer Menschen, die alle nur dasaßen und rauchten.  
„Das Zeichen auf ihrem T-Shirt steht übrigens für Frieden", fuhr Hermine fort, legte sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen.

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sie sie wieder und fragte: „Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass man die Menschen hier Hippies nennt?"  
Er verneinte und stand auf.  
„Hey! Willst du schon gehen?"  
Wortlos nickte er und verdattert stand die Brünette auf: „Ich dachte, es gefällt dir hier vielleicht besser als in der Stadt, ich ..."  
„Denk besser nicht so viel, Granger. Ich geh ins Hotel zurück, du nervst mich."  
Ohne jeglichen Kommentar ließ sie sich zurückfallen und er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

Pfui.  
Er war schon den ganzen Tag viel zu nett gewesen.  
Deswegen musste er jetzt wieder böse sein.  
Aber ohne sie hatte er keinen Plan, wo er hinsollte.

Also setzte er sich wieder hin.

Kichernd beobachtete Hermine Malfoy, wie er sich wieder niederließ, doch nicht allzu lange Zeit später stand sie selbst auf und fragte: „Sollen wir gehen? Ich hab Hunger."  
Draco mimte den Tauben und seufzend stupste die Gryffindor ihn mit der Schuhspitze an: „Tu mal nicht so theatralisch taubstumm! Vorhin wolltest du noch gehen – warum bist du überhaupt dageblieben?"  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln bedeutete er ihr, dass er nicht antworten würde, doch er stand auf und lief wieder in Richtung Unterführung.

Als die beiden Hogwarts-Schüler wieder an der Straße angelangt waren, holte sie die Realität ein. Das hektische Stadtleben animierte Hermine, noch viel mehr zu unternehmen, während Draco nur noch Lust auf einen Kaffee hatte.

Nachdem sie mit einem Bus in die Stadt gefahren waren (Hermine kaufte die Tickets und redete Malfoy gut zu, der mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln alles andere als vertraut war, besonders, wenn sie so alt und klapprig waren wie dieser überfüllte Bus), kaufte sich Hermine ein Sandwich bei Subway während Draco nach einem Kaffee lechzte und dementsprechend den nächstbesten Starbucks betrat, allerdings nicht ohne die Unterstützung Hermines. Wo wären er denn hingekommen, hätte er alleine ein Muggelgeschäft betreten?

„Was will ich, Granger?"  
„Wenn das gerade auf Kaffee bezogen war, auf den Schildern steht, was es alles gibt. Andernfalls musst du das selbst entscheiden."  
Er lachte trocken und überflog die Informationstafeln.  
Kurze Zeit später blickte er sie fragen an: „Wie schmeckt ein Karamell-Frappuccino?"  
„Weiß ich das? Aber wenn du Kaffee willst, dann bestell dir doch am Besten Kaffee?!", antwortete sie schnippisch und seufzend bestellte Malfoy einen schwarzen Kaffee ohne Zucker, als er an der Reihe war.  
„Ihr Name bitte?", wollte die Bedienung wissen.  
„Was geht Sie das an?", kam kaltschnäuzig zurück.  
„Er heißt Draco, Entschuldigung bitte", warf Hermine hektisch ein und des Blonden sturmgraue Seelenspiegel funkelten sie bedrohlich an. Sie zuckte jedoch nur die Schultern und ein paar Minuten später rief ein anderer Mitarbeiter: „Der schwarze Kaffee für Draco?"  
Verwundert lief der junge Mann an die andere Theke und nahm sein Heißgetränk entgegen.  
„Siehst du? So können sie die Bestellungen regeln. Und deinen Namen haben sie so oder so schon wieder vergessen."  
„Meinen Namen vergessen? Bei _meinem_ Gesicht? Du scherzt."  
Angesichts seines selbstverliebten Blicks konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln und die Brünette fixierte lieber wieder Geschäftsauslagen.

„Wo sind wir eigentlich?", fragte Draco zwei Häuserblocks weiter vorn.  
„In der Market Street, sie zieht quer durch das Stadtzentrum sich bis vor zum Hafen. Fast zumindest. Wir waren doch gestern Abend schon hier."  
„Vielleicht, aber dann am anderen Ende der Straße."  
„Das stimmt sogar, wir waren gestern ganz vorn."

Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her, doch immer, wenn Hermine in Richtung eines Geschäfts einschlug, zog Draco sie bestimmt zurück.  
Sie fragte nicht, was er damit bezwecken wollte, doch es war frustrierend.  
Nichts, aber rein gar nichts von der Stadt bekam das Mädchen zu sehen, und das nur, weil ihr Reisebegleiter ein übercooler, desinteressierter Slytherin war.

Kaum eine Stunde später waren die Beiden am Ende der Einkaufsstraße angelangt und wortlos suchte Hermine nach der Busverbindung zurück nach Haight Ashbury.  
Als sie die richtige Haltestelle gesichtet hatte, bewegte sie sich automatisch und ohne ein weiteres Wort in deren Richtung und stieg in den Bus.  
Ein paar Sekunden später erschien ein wutentbrannter Malfoy in der Tür und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Sitzplatz fallen: „Was sollte das? Wieso verschwindest du einfach?"  
„Gegenfrage: Warum hast du mich immer zurückgezogen, wenn ich in ein Geschäft wollte?"  
„Weil ich mir deinen Mädchenkram nicht geben muss", antwortete er ehrlich: „Und, warum bist du gegangen?"  
„Weil ich wegen deiner Laune genervt war."  
„Hör mal, Granger! Ich bin hier der Reinblüter, ich habe das Sagen!"  
Verächtlich starrte sie ihn an und flüsterte: „Schlechte Argumentation."

Nachdem sie wieder im Hotel angekommen waren, verkroch sich Hermine mit einem Buch in ihrer eigenen Welt und Draco musterte den Fernseher. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass sie offensichtlich nicht mit ihm reden wollte, fragte er: „Wie nennt sich dieses seltsame Gerät überhaupt?"  
Sie blickte auf und sah sich im Raum um: „Meinst du den Fernseher?"  
„Ja. Und diesen komischen Schalter zum Umlegen, damit das Licht angeht."  
Sie las weiter und Draco ging kopfschüttelnd auf den Balkon, um eine Zigarette zu rauchen.

Knapp zwei Stunden später, etwas gegen zwanzig Uhr, bestellten sie Abendessen beim Zimmerservice, das Hermine am Tisch und Draco auf der Veranda verspeiste.

Danach legte Hermine sich aus Langeweile in ihr Bett und schlief, ohne es zu beabsichtigen, noch vor einundzwanzig Uhr ein.

Als Draco etwa eine halbe Stunde später auf die Toilette musste, blieb sein Blick an Hermine hängen.  
Er betrachtete sie kopfschüttelnd und beschloss, von morgen an wieder etwas gemeiner zu ihr zu sein.

Erst um Mitternacht ging er ebenfalls schlafen.  
Der Ausblick auf die Stadt gefiel ihm.


	7. Die Blonde und der Feind

**_Kapitel 7: Die Blonde und der Feind_**

_  
__Anmerkung: Bei den Alcatraz-Preisen bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube, so viel habe ich damals ungefähr gezahlt^^ Und der Rest beruht mal wieder auf meiner Erinnerung^^__  
__Außerdem hab ich diesmal zum ersten Mal mehr als einen Tag in ein Kapitel gepackt, damit es ungefähr so lang ist wie das letzte^^ Außerdem würde ich sonst nie zu einem Ende kommen ... Tu ich zugegeben auch so nicht :/ Aber gut xDD_

_Kapitel 7/26 Start xD_

Als Draco Mittwoch Morgen aufwachte, stellte er fest, dass Granger noch selig schlief.  
Er blickte auf die Uhr und rüttelte die Brünette: „Granger, aufwachen! Du wolltest doch um Acht aufstehen, oder nicht?"  
Sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches und er fügte hinzu: „Na ja, jetzt ist es auf jeden Fall kurz von Neun."  
Hermine sprang kreischend aus dem Bett.

„Warum zum Teufel hast du mich dann nicht früher geweckt, Wichtsack?!"  
„Weil. Ich. Geschlafen. Habe!"  
„Lügner!"

Und mit diesen Worten stürmte sie ins Badezimmer.  
Kopfschüttelnd kletterte der Junge aus dem Bett. Was erwartete sie, dass er die Zeit mit ihr im Bett genoss? In ihren Träumen.

Während sie sich ihrer Kosmetika vollzog, kleidete er sich an und betrachtete sich danach selbstverliebt im Spiegel.  
Muggelkleidung machte im Gegensatz zu diesen Umhängen wenigstens eine gute Figur.  
Die schwarze Hose formte seinen knackigen Hintern angenehm rund, wie er feststellte. Seine Muskeln kamen durch die Kapuzenjacke vielleicht nicht sonderlich gut zur Geltung, dafür aber durch das T-Shirt aus London. Seine Mutter hatte es ihm aus dem ‚Hard Rock Café' mitgebracht, was auch immer das für ein Muggel-Müll war. Sah jedenfalls ganz gut aus.

„Malfoy, würdest du bitte deine Hände von deinem Allerwertesten nehmen und dich etwas beeilen?"  
Er zuckte zusammen, zischte etwas unverständliches und verschwand im Bad.  
Hermine musste grinsen – das definitiv selbstverliebteste Frettchen der Welt.

Als er sich wieder erbarmte, stürmte die Gryffindor wortlos aus dem Zimmer und Draco blickte ihr verwirrt nach. Erwartete, dass er ihr nachlief?  
Ähm ... eine Sekunde zum Überlegen … nein.  
Zwei Sekunden später erschien sie allerdings schon wieder in der Tür und rief ungehalten: „Los! Die Fähren nach Alcatraz haben feste Zeiten!"

Nachdem sie am Pier 33 an der Fisherman's Wharf angekommen waren, musste Hermine erbost feststellen, dass vor nicht einmal zehn Minuten eine der Fähren abgefahren war, die Nächste würde in etwas mehr als einer Stunde ablegen.  
„Ganz toll, Malfoy, wirklich ganz großes Damentennis."  
„Was ist Tennis?", wollte er verwundert wissen und sie schüttelte nur stumm den lockigen Kopf.  
Wortlos stellte sie sich an die momentan glücklicherweise relativ kurze Warteschlange an, um Tickets zu kaufen und Malfoy setzte sich auf eine Bank, um die angenehm warme Sonne zu genießen.

Kaum zehn Minuten später war Granger wieder da und meinte: „So, jetzt schuldest du mir siebzehn Dollar."  
Er nahm die Karte entgegen, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, ihr Geld zu geben. Schulterzuckend setzte sie sich neben ihn und wartete.

Als knapp eine Stunde Schweigen später eine Durchsag kam, sprang Hermine hektisch auf und rannte zu dem kleinen Tor, wo sich ein Wachmann positioniert hatte. Draco folgte gemütlich und stellte sich neben eine auf und ab hüpfende Granger: „Warum willst du eigentlich unbedingt auf diese blöde Insel?"  
„Malfoy!"  
„Was? Da war ein Gefängnis, na und?"  
„Du hast doch echt keine Ahnung", meinte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Komm, wie dürfen an Bord, da erklär ich dir alles."

Sie gingen auf die Fähre und setzten sich nach innen, da Malfoy unter keinen Umständen auf das windige Außendeck wollte.  
Die Fahrt verlief von ihm aus schweigend, er lauschte Hermine, die ihm von berühmten Insassen wie Al Capone berichtete.  
Nur ein paar Minuten bevor sie anlegten fragte er schließlich: „Hast du nicht neulich behauptet, da gäbe es auch Zauberer?"  
„Oh, Robert Stroud war einer, soweit ich weiß."  
„Ist das nicht dieser dunkle Magier?"  
„Richtig. Die Muggel haben sogar einen Film über ihn gedreht."  
„Film?"  
„Das, was im Fernsehen läuft."  
Draco nickte zum Zeichen seiner Verständnis und während sie an Land gingen fuhr Hermine fort: „Stroud war siebzehn Jahre auf Alcatraz und dann ist in einem Krankenhaus gestorben. Aber der wird sicher auch noch beim Rundgang erwähnt. Übrigens, er ist als Zauberer nicht rausgekommen, weil Dumbledore seine Zelle verzaubert hat."

Inzwischen erklommen sie den Hügel, auf dem sich das bekannte Gefängnis befand, Draco stolzierte schnellen Schrittes voran, die Gryffindor hingegen betrachtete eingehend, was sie sah. Schon als kleines Mädchen wollte sie unbedingt einmal nach Alcatraz, mit fast neunzehn hatte sie es also geschafft.  
Ihr Blick wanderte ungewollt auf ihre Begleitung.  
Draco Malfoy, was?  
Er war viel netter als früher, auch wenn er es sich selbst nicht richtig eingestehen wollte.  
Enormer Druck musste von ihm abgefallen sein, als der dunkle Lord besiegt war.  
Hermine gönnte es ihm.

Nachdem die beiden Hogwarts-Schüler jeder für sich den Rundgang bestritten hatten, traten sie eine diesmal komplett ruhige Rückfahrt an.  
Draco war tief beeindruckt – er war nie in Askaban gewesen, doch in etwa so stellte er es sich dort vor. Er musste definitiv seinen Vater fragen, wie es in Askaban war und dann vergleichen, sobald er heimkam.

„Aber wieso ist er denn nicht rausgekommen, wenn er doch zaubern konnte?"

Hermines Kopf wirbelte nach links, auch Draco blickte erstaunt auf.  
In den Sitzen auf der anderen Seite des Ganges saßen zwei Jugendliche ihres Alters, ein kleines, etwas pummeliges Mädchen mit kurzen, blonden Haaren und ein großer, schlaksiger Junge, dessen schmale Augen das Mädchen neben ihm musterten: „Soweit ich weiß, hat dieser berühmte englische Zauberer, der seltsame Kauz, die Zelle verhext, aber sicher bin ich mir –"  
„Du hast vollkommen recht."  
Hermine war unbemerkt aufgestanden und hatte sich direkt vor die Beiden gestellt: „Es war Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, der Robert Stroud in Alcatraz festgezaubert hat."  
Draco beobachtete das Schauspiel amüsiert: Die beiden anderen Zauberer starrten Hermine an, als wäre sie ein Fisch, der plötzlich ohne Wasser leben konnte und die Gryffindor schaute belustigt drein, wohl auch wegen den Gesichtsausdrücken.  
Der schmale Junge fing sich zuerst: „Woher –"  
„Oh, wir sind aus Hogwarts, falls du das meinst. Also Magier."  
Draco hatte sich neben Hermine platziert und diese starrte ihn verwirrt an. Normalerweise würde jetzt eine Bemerkung wegen der Abstammung kommen, doch es folgte nichts. Malfoy hatte sie doch nicht etwas als Hexe anerkannt?  
Ihre Gedankenströme wurden von dem blonden Mädchen unterbrochen, das ihr jetzt lächelnd die Hand hinstreckte: „Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen. Wir sind aus Kanada. Das hier ist Douglas Svenson und mein Name ist Stephanie Leigh, wir gehen bei Ottawa auf die Flamel-Akadamie."  
Auch Hermine lächelte nun und gab Stephanie ihre Hand.  
Die beiden Jungen starrten sich jedoch nur an und ihr, wie es schien, Mantra, wurde erst ein paar Sekunden später gebrochen, als die Ankunft durchgesagt wurde.

Frohen Mutes verließ Hermine mit Stephanie an ihrer Seite die Fähre. Sie hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, schon so früh andere Magier zu treffen.  
Doch als die beiden Mädchen sich umdrehten, rutschte der Gryffindor das Herz wieder in die Hose: Draco und Douglas starrten sich immer noch an als wären sie die größten Intimfeinde – und zu ihrem noch größeren Unbehagen sahen sie sich in gewisser Weise ähnlich, was vermuten ließ, dass auch der Kanadier ein sehr tötungswilliges Temperament besaß.  
Überrascht stellte sie jedoch fest, dass die kleine Stephanie mit schnellen Schritten an die Jungen heranschritt und sie mit den Händen zwischen Bauch und Brust der Jungen voneinander wegschob: „Jungs, immer halblang machen. Wir wollen nicht die Zeugen eines blutigen Doppelmordes werden."  
Als ob sich ein Bann gelöst hätte, drehte sich Malfoy auf den Fußsohlen und ging auf Hermine zu: „Granger, wir gehen. Sofort."  
Missmutig blickte sie ihn an: „Ich dachte, wo wir schon andere Magier treffen, können wir doch etwas mit ihnen unternehmen."  
_„Nein!"_  
Sie sah ihn nur kopfschüttelnd an, wandte sich dann jedoch noch einmal Stephanie zu: „Ich würde sagen, wir gehen besser, tut mir Leid ... Aber vielleicht können wir ein anderes Mal etwas gemeinsam unternehmen?"  
Die Kleinere lachte nur und meinte dann: „Ich hab immer Zeit – hast du schon einmal telefoniert?"  
„Was denkst du denn, ich bin muggelstämmig."  
„Umso besser – ich auch ..."  
Sie wurde von Hermine unterbrochen, die rief: „Malfoy, noch ein Schlammblut!", fuhr dann aber fort: „Ich schreib dir schnell die Nummer von meinem Hotelzimmer auf, du kannst mich dann ja anrufen."  
Hermine nickte begeistert und nahm den kleinen Papierzettel entgegen: Hab ich dich gerade richtig verstanden, du hast ein Einzelzimmer?"  
Perplex nickte Stephanie und die Brünette klärte verbittert auf: „Sie haben diesen Schnösel und mich in ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett gesteckt."  
Die Schülerin aus Ottawa lachte auf und just in diesem Moment rief Malfoy: „Granger! Wir gehen! _Jetzt!_"

Nachdem die beiden Hogwarts-Vertreter im Bus Richtung Haight Ashbury saßen fragte Hermine vorsichtig: „Ähm ... wie stehst du denn zu Douglas, dass ihr euch beinahe mit Blicken erdolcht habt?"

Ein böser Blick seitens Draco ließ sie verstummen, deshalb wunderte es sie, dass er ihr antwortete, als sie einige Minuten später ausstiegen: „Er ist mein Cousin und ich hasse ihn schon immer."

Als sie im Hotelzimmer angelangt waren, war es bereits sechs Uhr Abends. Draco verzog sich entnervt auf den Balkon und Hermine überlegte, wie es wohl die nächsten Wochen weitergehen würde.  
Heute war der dritte September ... Bis zum siebten des Monats waren die Abläufe geregelt – danach wusste sie nicht, wie sie verfahren sollten. Plötzlich fiel Hermine etwas siedend heiß ein – unmittelbar am ersten Tag nach den Konventen hatte sie Geburtstag!

*

„Malfoy. Reiß dich doch bitte _einmal in deinem Leben_ zusammen und _arbeite_!"  
Missmutig starrte der Blonde sein Gegenüber an.  
Seit sie aus dem Bus ausgestiegen waren hatte er kein Wort mehr mit ihr geredet, nun saßen sie gemeinsam am Tisch auf dem Balkon und versuchten, eine ungefähre Grundlage für ihren Vortrag zu erstellen. Das hieß, Hermine versuchte es. Draco saß regungslos daneben.

Sie hatte sich darauf beschränkt, zuerst ihre Schule vorzustellen und überlegte, ob sie über die Misere mit dem Lehrstelle in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste reden sollte – hinzu kam, dass sie nicht einmal wusste, wer dieses Jahr in dem Fach unterrichtete, sodass sie sich gezwungen sah, einem ihrer Freunde bald einen Brief zu schreiben.

Sie blickte Malfoy an und starrte dann auf das Blatt voller Notizen vor ihr. Notizen über die Schulleiterin, Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid, bei dem sie sich momentan noch möglichst undetailliert fasste ...  
Dann warf sie noch einmal einen Blick auf den abwesend wirkenden Malfoy und beschloss, Ginny einen Brief zu schreiben:

_Hey Ginny!__  
__Ich hoffe, bei euch läuft alles wünschenswert und ihr lernt viel!__  
__Wie du schon gesagt hast, Malfoy lässt sich leichter ertragen, wenn man an sein Äußeres und nicht nur an seinen Charakter denkt – aber eigentlich ist er gar nicht mal so schlimm, wenn man bedenkt, dass er gerade nicht mit mir redet.__  
__Wir haben uns schon einige sehenswerte Plätze angeschaut, momentan allerdings sitze ich vor der Vorstellung von Hogwarts und zwar allein, denn Mister Reines Blut lässt sich nicht dazu herab, mit mir zu reden.__  
__Keine Ahnung, warum, ich hab ihm nichts getan. Allerdings haben wir gestern zwei Magier aus Kanada kennen gelernt, Staphanie und Douglas. Stephanie würdest du sicher mögen, sie ist sehr nett, aber Douglas ist sehr seltsam.__  
__Das seltsamste ist, dass er Malfoys Cousin ist, seit wir ihn getroffen haben, schweigt unser kleiner Eisprinz vehement und ich glaube, er schmollt, aus welchem Grund auch immer.__  
__Na ja, soweit der Lagebericht und jetzt der eigentliche Grund, warum ich dir jetzt schon schreibe. Wie schon erwähnt, ich bastle an unserer Präsentation und es keimte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein kleines Problem auf: Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer gerade VgddK unterrichtet, Draco redet nicht mit mir und ich brauch die Info, auch über den Unterricht, für die Vorstellung.__  
__Ich hoffe, du antwortest mir bald, grüß Harry, Neville und Luna herzlich von mir.__  
__Hermine_

Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihren Brief, als ihr etwas Gravierendes einfiel: Keine Eule, Amerika. Wie sollte der Brief zu ihrer rothaarigen Freundin nach Schottland gelangen?  
Enttäuscht seufze sie auf und Malfoy musterte sie daraufhin eingehend.  
Er betrachtete sie, dann den Brief und meinte dann: „Geh ins magische Einkaufszentrum, da haben sie eine Art Express, bei dem Zauberer deine Briefe rumapparieren."  
Wortlos starrte Hermine ihn an, nickte dann danken und kritzelte ein P.S. unter den Brief:

_Ginny, er redet doch wieder, ich hab total Angst weil er so hilfsbereit ist. Ich will nicht sterben._

Als Hermine das magische Einkaufszentrum betrat, Malfoy auf den Fersen, traute sie ihren Augen kaum:  
Die Eulen flogen überall umher, kleine Läden wie in der Winkelgasse quetschten sich nebeneinander und es spazierten Unmengen von Zauberern umher.  
Fasziniert sah sie sich um, als Malfoy monoton meinte: „Da drüben sind die richtig interessanten Läden, rechts ist dein Versand. Komm dann da nach hinten, wenn du fertig bist."  
Und er machte sich auf zu den Läden für Schwarze Magie, während Hermine verdattert über seine Freundlichkeit westgewachsen schien.  
Nach beinahe einer Minute puren Erstaunens löste sich Hermine vom Boden und gab ihren Brief auf.  
Es war relativ teuer, doch sie erfuhr, dass ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe den Brief in die Hauptstadt des interkontinentalen Landes apparierte, wo er mit einer Eule weitergeschickt wurde.  
Genauso gut konnte man einen Brief in die Zweigstelle des Dienstes schicken und ihn so aufgeben.  
Eine praktische Erfindung, wie Hermine beschloss.

Nachdem der Brief weg war, machte sie sich auf, den handzahmen Draco aufzugabeln, entdeckte jedoch vorher ein knallbuntes Schaufenster: Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze hatten eine Zweigstelle in San Francisco, seit genau einer Woche!  
Hermine ging begeistert hinein und verschob Malfoy in die hinteren Tiefen ihrer Gedanken.  
Interessiert blickte sie sich in dem Geschäft um, das beinahe genauso aussah wie das in London.  
Was sie jedoch am Meisten überraschte war ein roter Haarschopf, der direkt vor ihren Augen aufblitzte: „Ja ist das denn zu fassen, Hermine?"  
„George!", rief sie überrascht auf: „Was machst du denn hier?"  
„Na ja, ich kann doch wohl zwischen meinen Filialen wandern, wie es mir beliebt, oder?", er grinste sie schief an und bedrückt musste Hermine feststellen, dass er einfach nicht komplett war ohne seinen Bruder. Auch George schien das zu wissen, denn er wirkte zwar fröhlich, aber nicht so aufgeweckt wie noch vor Freds unerwartetem Tod.  
Der Weasley bemerkte die aufkommende trübe Stimmung ebenfalls und lenkte ab: „Aber erzähl, was führt dich nach San Francisco?"

Und so berichtete Hermine die komplette Geschichte, von dem Streit mir Ron, den George natürlich noch mitbekommen hatte, über die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts und der unerwarteten Aufgabe zusammen mit Malfoy, der sich gerade in irgendeinem schwarzmagischen Laden herumtrieb.  
Als sie deprimiert geendet hatte, lachte George laut los und Hermine starrte ihn empört an: „Tut mir Leid ... na ja, eigentlich nicht."  
Er konnte eine neue Lachsalve nicht zurückhalten und nun grinste auch Hermine schief: „Aber es ist einfach so göttlich, Klein-Draci und Klein-Hermi in San Francisco, zusammengepfercht in einem Hotelzimmer!"  
Und wieder musste er lachend unterbrechen, während Hermine nur zischte: „So lustig ist das nicht, George."  
„Doch", er nickte zu seiner eigenen Bestätigung und die Brünette zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Weasley eben.  
„Weißt du, George ...", fuhr sie in einem ernüchternden Ton fort: „Ich sollte langsam mal zu dem Frettchen und ihn von seinen geliebten schwarzen Artefakten wegziehen, sonst keimt der Todesser in ihm wieder auf."  
„Oh, ich glaube, ich begleite dich, ich hab eh in ein paar Minuten Mittagspause."

Also durchforsteten die Beiden zusammen die dunkel wirkenden Geschäfte nach dem Blondschopf und es war Hermine, die ihn schließlich zwischen lauter düster anmutenden Büchern entdeckte. George hatte ausschließlich bei tödlichen Giften und Accessoires nachgesehen, da er Draco nicht zutraute, dass er lesen konnte.

Als der Slytherin den unruhestiftenden Weasley erblickte, überlegte er kurz, ob er Granger vielleicht hier und jetzt umbringen sollte.  
Er entschied sich jedoch dafür, sie zuerst noch die Präsentation machen zu lassen, damit er besser dastand. Außerdem hatte der Weasley-Kerl beiden (warum auch immer auch ihm, zu viel Geld?) angeboten, sie zum Essen einzuladen.


	8. Elfenrechte und ein Antwortbrief

**_Kapitel 8: Elfenrechte und ein Antwortbrief_**

__

_Und auf ein Neues xD Aber auch diesmal verschone ich euch nicht mit meinem Infogelaber – der Name Rohrholm kommt aus ‚Herr der Ringe', es handelt sich hierbei um eine Hobbit-Siedlung. Die Idee mit dem Essen kommt euch sicher bekannt vor, so wurde auch beim Weihnachtsball in Harry Potter 4 bestellt xD_

_R&R, please :3_

---

Als das hochgradig ungleiche Trio einen Pub im Rohrholm betrat fragte Draco missgelaunt: „Warum hat dieses Einkaufszentrum eigentlich so einen abartigen Namen?"  
„Rohrholm?", grinste George: „Nun, Draco-Spatz. Früher war genau hier die erste Zauberersiedlung der Stadt und die hieß eben so. Man hat den Namen beibehalten, als die Zauberer wegzogen und stattdessen nur noch Geschäfte blieben."  
Hermine hatte seinen Worten interessiert gelauscht, doch der Blonde wusste immer noch nicht mehr als vorher. Bei dem Namen ‚Draco-Spatz' hatte er abgeschaltet, um nicht spontan zu morden.

Der Rotfuchs lotste die beiden Schüler zu einem Tisch in der hinteren Ecke und als sie sich gesetzt hatten, schob George den beiden eine Karte unter die Nase.  
Stillschweigend überlegte sich jeder für sich, was er oder sie essen sollte, sprach dann den Namen klar zum Teller, wie es in der Karte stand, und das Essen erschien.

Immer noch wortlos aßen sie, was Hermine bei George wunderte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er gerade noch gearbeitet, also gönnte sie ihm seine Stärkung.  
Als sie jedoch alle fertig waren und die Essensreste wieder verschwanden, fiel Hermine plötzlich siedend heiß etwas ein: „George – hier kochen doch nicht etwas Hauselfen?"  
Perplex starrte er sie an, doch nach einigen Sekunden fiel der Groschen: „Hermine. Kalifornien braucht Belfer nicht. Niemand braucht Belfer."  
„Also kochen hier Elfen? Und außerdem heißt es –", hakte sie nach, doch Draco übertönte sie: „Was ist Belfer für ein Muggelschrott?"  
Der Weasley musterte ihn abschätzend und entschied sich dann, dass er Malfoy auf seine Seite ziehen konnte: „Vor ein paar Jahren hatte Hermine plötzlich die großartige Idee, einen ... wie hast du es genannt?"  
„.R! Bund für Elfenrechte! Nicht _Belfer_", sie rümpfte angewidert die Nase, doch die beiden Männer beachteten sie nicht mehr und George fuhr fort: „ ... einen Bund für Elfenrechte zu gründen. Weil sie meint, dass Elfen eine andere Behandlung, Kleidung und Lohn verdienen."  
Hermine war wütend. Sie wurde nicht mehr beachtet, dabei saß sie mit zwei sich hassenden Personen am Tisch. Gerne hätte sie noch ‚Versicherungen! Urlaub!' beigefügt, doch es erschien ihr seltsam überflüssig.  
Als George jedoch fortfuhr, horchte sie auf: „Wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, bist du daran Schuld, Malfoy!"  
„Ich?! Wieso ich? Weil ich aus Slytherin bin?"  
„Nein, weil Dobby", und hierbei blickte er scharf zwischen den beiden Schulsprechern hin und her: „euer Hauself war und er die schlechteste Behandlung von allen genoss."

Granger starrte diesen älteren Weaselbee an, als würde sie sich ernsthaft überlegen, ob er Recht hatte.  
Nicht gut.  
Er wollte nicht in diese seltsame Belfer-Geschichte verwickelt werden.  
Also musste er hier so schnell wie möglich weg.  
Heute hatte Granger so oder so nichts mehr mit ihm vor, soweit er wusste.

Rasch stand er auf und bedankte sich mit einem sehr knappen Nicken beim Blutsverrätersohn.  
Dieser beachtete ihn gar nicht, doch Hermine reagierte: „Malfoy! Du willst doch nicht etwa gehen?"  
„Das war so in etwa mein Gedanke, ja."  
„Das kannst du nicht machen!"  
„Ehm ... doch. Kann ich."  
„Ach Draco-Hasi-Mausi, das kannst du mir jetzt aber nicht antun", jammerte George gespielt beleidigt: „Ich hab nur noch zwanzig Minuten Mittagspause und die wollte ich doch mit dir verbringen, mein Goldengel."

Er wollte diesem Bastard den Kopf runterreißen, auf der Stelle. Das einzige, was er jedoch hervorbrachte, war ein Krächzen, mit dem er sich wieder im Stuhl fallen ließ.  
Der halbe Zwilling grinste siegessicher und auch das Schlammblut konnte ihre Erheiterung nicht verbergen.  
Großartig.

Nachdem die zwanzig Minuten auf die Sekunde genau vorbei waren, in denen er keine Silbe mehr über seine Lippen hatte kommen lassen, sprang Draco auf: „So, Weaselbee. Kuschelstunde zu Ende. Geld verdienen."  
Hermine konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht unterdrücken und sie funkelte Malfoy an. Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick ausdruckslos, doch George zog die Gryffindor noch einmal beiseite, bevor er wieder in seine Filiale ging: „Hey, am Anfang hab ich dich ja wegen deiner Begleitung ausgelacht, aber er ist doch echt nicht mehr so schlimm wie früher, oder?"  
„Hm ... na ja", druckste sie herum und belastete immer abwechselnd den linken und den rechten Fuß: „Irgendwie schon, nicht wahr, ich glaube, es ist, weil die Belastung wegen dem Krieg von ihm abgefallen ist, mehr als von denen auf unserer Seite ..."  
Erneut lachte George schallend auf: „Ich hätte nie gedacht, mit Malfoy zu Mittag zu Essen. Versprich mir, ihn ganz viel zu ärgern, ja? Es ist lustig."  
Und er grinste sie an, während er Draco, der ein paar Meter entfernt eine Auslage betrachtete, zurief: „Hasi, ich vermiss dich jetzt schon!"

Eine wüste Geste in die Weasley-Richtung war alles, wozu Draco sich herabließ.  
Er brauchte jetzt erst mal eine Portion dunkle Magie.

Ohne große Überlegung fragte er Granger, was sie von einem Abstecher zu dem düstersten Laden des Hauses hielt, ‚Riddle's Secrets'.  
Selbst er fand den Namen beängstigend, da er das Gefühl hatte, Potter hatte einen Horkrux vergessen und dieser hatte nun einen Shop eröffnet.  
Umso überraschter war er, als sie zusagte und sich tapfer in Richtung des Geschäfts aufmachte.

Ein schaurig hohes Klingeln ertönte, als die beiden Schüler den kleinen Raum betraten, Draco bemerkte, wie Hermine etwas zitterte, doch er scherte sich nicht darum und rief: „Jemand zuhause? Ich mag jemanden umbringen und dazu brauche ich etwas Wirksames!"  
Geschockt starrte Granger ihn an: „Du willst jemanden umbringen?"  
„Klar doch."  
„Und ... und ..."  
„Wen? Den Spaß-Weasley, weil er sich über mich lustig macht."  
Der Brünetten fiel ein halber Berg vom Herzen. Sie dachte zuerst an Harry, dann an Ginny ... Aber gar nicht an Ron.

Sie warteten noch einige Augenblicke, dann trat eine blumig wirkende Hexe auf die beiden zu: „Kann ich helfen? Schon beide reinen Blutes, oder?"  
Dracos Miene verzog sich nicht, doch innerlich grübelte er. Würde es der Hexe auffallen, wenn sie logen? Das wäre wohl um Einiges schlimmer, wie wenn sie es ihr sofort sagten.  
Doch bevor er seinen Mund öffnen konnte, näselte die Muggelstämmige neben ihm: „Also bitte! Unterlassen Sie solche Fragen! Wir entstammen den reinblütigsten Familien Englands."

Gutes Spiel.  
Definitiv.  
Die Hexe war so verdattert von Hermines Ausdrucksweise gepaart mit dem englischen Akzent, dass sie nicht einmal mehr nach den Namen fragte, sondern sie sofort ins Hinterzimmer bugsierte.  
Hermine musternd lief der Blonde ihr hinterher und er musste feststellen, dass die schauspielerische Leistung seiner Begleitung wohl ausgeschöpft war. Sie blickte wieder ängstlich umher und ihr Blick nagelte sich panisch an einer Skeletthand fest, die beinahe zärtlich ein Fläschchen voller schwarzer Flüssigkeit umschloss.  
Die Verkaufsmagierin hatte sich wieder zurückgezogen, es schien, als ob sie Hermines letzte Beherrschung mit sich genommen hätte: „Das ... das da drin ist ..."  
„Was?"  
„Das in der Flasche. Ich glaub, von dem Trank hab ich gehört. Allein schon der Dampf davon ist tödlich."  
„Ach echt?", das freudige Glänzen, das in Malfoys Augen trat, gefiel der Gryffindor überhaupt nicht: „Können wir nicht wieder gehen?"  
„Wovon träumst du?"  
„Von diesem Laden. Aber es ist ein Alptraum."  
„Was wolltest du auch mitgehen."  
„Na ja, das Einzige in der Richtung, was ich kenne, ist ‚Borgin & Burkes' ..."  
Dracos Lachen unterbrach sie: „'Borgin & Burkes'? Kinderkram."

Er klopfte der Brünetten aufmunternd auf die Schulter, doch sie bemerkte sein spöttisches Grinsen.  
Ich mag nicht so verdorben sein wie du, Wichtsack, aber ich bin in allem anderen viel besser. Bestimmt auch beim Sex. Alle Gerüchte über dich sind doch erstunken und erlogen.

„Granger. Ich beherrsche Legilimentik."  
„Oh."  
„Warum denkst du so etwas auch?"  
„Weil ich fest davon überzeugt bin."  
Malfoy lachte schallend: „Mit Weasley als Freund? Also bitte, Mädchen."

Hermine blickte ihn beleidigt an und stolzierte ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Geschäft hinaus.  
Draco blickte ihr verwirrt nach, ließ seine Augen dann über die Ware schweifen und beschloss, später wiederzukommen.

Die Verkaufshexe zischte wütend, als ihre beiden Gäste wortlos verschwanden, schritt dann jedoch wieder in ihren Aufenthaltsraum. So schnell würde keiner mehr kommen.

Indes rannte ein blonder Junge aus Slytherin einem buschigen Kopf auf Gryffindor nach: „Granger, jetzt warte doch mal! Ich verlauf mich noch!"  
„Mir egal!", schrie sie, blieb aber dennoch stehen und wartete auf ihn: „Dafür begleichen wir jetzt deine Schulden und du kaufst mir ein tolles Kleid."  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du so weiblich bist", meinte er kopfschüttelnd, lief ihr aber hinterher.  
„Oh, warte!", meinte sie plötzlich und blieb unerwartet stehen, sodass Draco in die hineinspaziert wäre, hätte nicht sein Schlammblut-Sensor ausgeschlagen.  
„Was denn noch? Ich will das hinter mich bringen!"

„Du hast immer noch kein Muggelgeld und da kannst du es umtauschen."  
Sie deutete auf ein großes Haus unmittelbar am Eingang der Mall.

Nachdem sie genug Geld für ein kleines Wohlstandskind umgetauscht hatten, also richtig viel, begaben sich die beiden Abgesandten Englands in den Muggelteil der Großstadt, um ein atemberaubendes Kleid zu kaufen.  
Hermine freute sich sehr, denn sie hoffte, Draco damit beweisen zu können, dass sie auch anders aussehen konnte, als das Mauerblümchen, dass er kannte. Außerdem wollte sie, wenn sie schon einmal in einer Großstadt war, richtig schön feiern, wenn die Zeit reif war und dafür hatte sie einfach nicht die nötigen Kleider.

Direkt im ersten Geschäft, das sie betraten, dachte Draco, er müsse sich übergeben.  
Viele Muggel um ihn herum. Er musste zugeben, er hatte etwas Angst. Ob sie ihn wohl beißen würden?  
Doch zu seinem großen Glück passierte nichts, einige von ihnen sahen sogar überraschend gut aus, das musste er ihnen lassen.  
Er hatte sich gerade nach einem ansehnlichen Hintern umgedreht, als Hermine sich vor ihm räusperte.  
Desinteressiert und mit dem Po im Hinterkopf sah er sie an.

Und dann herrschte Leere in seinem Kopf.  
Er wusste nicht, dass sie so gut aussehen konnte.  
Natürlich hatte sein modisch analytisches Auge erkannt, dass ihr dunkelrot stehen musste, aber dass ihr das Kleid so gut passte, haute ihn regelrecht aus den Socken.  
Das trägerlose, halblange Kleid war an der unteren Hälfte der Seiten gerafft und der schmale, schwarze Gürtel unterstrich die schmale Hüfte der Muggelstämmigen.  
Hätte der Slytherin nicht gewusst, dass ihm Granger gegenüberstand, hätte er wohl gepfiffen.  
Laut.  
„Das nehmen wir."  
„Ist gut, oder?"  
„Ich sagte doch, wir nehmen es", erwiderte er genervt: „Wie viel?"  
„Oh, knapp dreihundert Dollar", grinste sie: „Aber ich will noch was. Hab da nämlich noch eine schöne Hose gesehen ..."

Knapp zwei Stunden später hatten sie bezahlt und beschlossen, noch einmal zu Starbucks zu gehen, da Draco Lust auf Kaffee hatte.  
Hermine schwenkte glücklich zwei Taschen voller neue, schöner Sachen. Eins musste man Malfoy lassen, er mochte Einkaufen und das war selten für einen Jungen.  
Und praktisch.

Nachdem sie den Kaffee geholt hatten, apparierten sie sich in den Hinterhof des Hotels, da sie eine unbemerkte Gasse auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle gesehen hatten.  
Hermine kicherte, als sie den Kaffeebecher sah und Malfoy zischte – diesmal nannte das Reinblut selbstsicher seinen Namen und war unglaublich enttäuscht, als die hübsche Bedienung nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen war, als er sie angeblinzelt hatte.

Als die Brünette die Zimmertür aufschloss, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass eine Eule auf sie wartete. Sie nahm den Brief entgegen und war noch überraschter, als sie Ginnys Handschrift erkannte.

_Hallo Hermine!__  
__Freut mich, dass du mir schon so früh schreibst! Deswegen hab ich dir auch sofort geantwortet – ich glaube, dieser Apparier-Dienst hat eine Zweigstelle in Hogsmeade, deswegen ist der Brief bestimmt ganz früh dran.__  
__Nun ... Rons Standpunkt hat sich nicht geändert, deswegen hiermit ein Gruß von allen außer Ron. Wusstest du, das George gerade auch in San Francisco ist? Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze hat eine Zweigstelle eröffnet und er verbringt noch diese Woche in Kalifornien.__  
__Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass Malfoy sicher angenehme Gesellschaft ist, wenn er will. Sag ihm aber, ich verfluche ihn, wenn er dir nicht hilft!__  
__Heißt deine neue Freundin vielleicht Stephanie Leigh? Wenn nicht, vergiss es. Wenn doch: Sie ist eine Brieffreundin von Luna und hat schon von Douglas erzählt, soweit ich weiß. Er ist ziemlich genau wie Malfoy, nur, dass sein Vater eine Muggel geheiratet hat. Vielleicht erklärt das, warum Malfoy so sauer war, als ihr ihn getroffen habt.__  
__Wegen unserem neuen Lehrer, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, vorübergehend hat Kingsley die Stelle angenommen! Er steht zwar hoch im Kurs als nächster Minister wie du weißt, dieser andere Auror ist nur eine Notlösung. Vermutlich kannst du dir jetzt schon denken, wie der Unterricht ist, diszipliniert und anspruchsvoll, aber es macht total Spaß!__  
__Schreib mir, wenn es wieder was spannendes zu berichten gibt, liebe Grüße,__  
__Ginny_

Als Hermine fertiggelesen hatte, musste sie grinsen.  
Malfoy, der über ihre Schulter mitgelesen hatte, fragte: „Kingsley? Etwa dieser Shacklebolt?"  
„Genau der", bestätigte Hermine und unterließ es, nachzufragen, warum Malfoy seinen Cousin nicht ansprach.  
„Aber jetzt erklär mal, was genau ist zwischen dir und Weasley vorgefallen, dass er sich so lange querstellt?"  
Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag war Hermine sehr überrascht, doch sie witterte ihre Chance: „Ich sag's dir nur, wenn du mir endlich sagst, was denn an Douglas so schlimm ist."  
Demonstrativ schüttelte Draco den Kopf, doch Hermine setzte sich aufs Bett uns sagte: „Doch. Sonst rede ich auch nicht über Ron."

Ergeben warf sich Malfoy in den Sessel am Fenster und Hermine begann bereitwillig zu erzählen.

_Flashback__  
_

_  
__Hermine saß vor dem Grab Dobbys und überlegte.__  
__Rote Haare spielten eine wichtige Rolle in ihren Gedanken, aber auch schwarze.__  
__Sie dachte nach über Ginny, die ihr sicher helfen würde.__  
__Über Harry, bei dem sie sich nicht sicher war, ob die Freundschaft das, was sie im Sinn hatte, verkraften würde.__  
__Und natürlich über Ron, vor allem über Ron.__  
__Ihr Freund seit dem entscheidenden Kampf auf den Schlossgründen von Hogwarts. Wie glücklich war sie gewesen. Ron war zärtlich und dennoch so ruppig, wie es eben seine Art war. Doch schon ein paar Wochen später musste sie entsetzt feststellen, dass sie nicht in Ronald verliebt war.__  
__Sie hatte keine Lust ihn zu küssen, auch intimere Dinge vermied sie tunlichst, indem sie so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit ihm allein verbrachte.__  
__War das Liebe?__  
_

_  
__Und Hermine kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht stimmte. Es passte einfach nicht, sie hatte die Freundschaft einfach falsch betrachtet, vermutlich wegen der Harry-Ginny-Geschichte.__  
__Irgendetwas musste sich ändern.__  
_

_  
__Flashback Ende_

„Und dann bin ich zu Ginny gegangen und hab ihr meine Probleme geschildert. Was sie mir vorgeschlagen hat, weißt du."  
Draco nickte und fragte: „Aber das hört sich doch eigentlich plausibel an."  
„Ja, nicht? Nur dass Ron eben nicht damit einverstanden war und ich deshalb ziemlich überstürzt abgehauen bin, nachdem ich mit ihm geredet habe und nichts dabei herausgekommen ist. Und ich glaube, das war es, was ihn wirklich dazu bewegt hat, so sauer auf mich zu sein.  
Ich hätte viel geduldiger sein sollen."  
Damit schloss sie und ließ ihren lockigen Kopf geknickt hängen.  
„Hey, Granger", Malfoy beugte sich etwas vor, um seinen Worten mehr Intensität zu verleihen: „Da kannst du überhaupt nichts dafür, ich hab's doch schon immer gesagt. Weasley ist ein Idiot."  
Sie sah ihn an und entsetzt stellte er fest, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen gebildet hatten.  
„Hey ... wein jetzt bloß nicht, sonst mach ich mich dafür verantwortlich und das ist nicht gerade die feine englische Art."  
Sie musste leise lachen und zufrieden lehnte er sich wieder in den Sessel zurück: „So. Jetzt will ich essen."  
„Aber danach erzählst du mir von Douglas!"  
Unverständig sah er sie an, meinte dann aber lustlos: „Wenn du darauf bestehst."

_Nun^^__  
__Endlich ist er mal wieder böse, aber trotzdem aufgetaut ^-^__  
__Ich hoffe, ich bin Draco treu geblieben Und natürlich hoffe ich noch viel mehr, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt :3 Ich mags ganz gerne :D__  
_


	9. Schwarz und Weiß

**_Kapitel 9: Schwarz und weiß_**

__

_Lupus = Wolf … Iich finde den Namen unglaublich einfallslos, aber was solls. Ganz schön ist er trotzdem^^__  
__Und jetzt viel Spaß^^__  
__Diesmal wird's kurz sogar etwas tiefgründiger, Vorsicht ;)_

---

Nachdem Hermine ihren letzten Bissen Abendessen heruntergeschluckt hatte, nahm sie sich eine Tasse Tee und kuschelte sich in ihre Hälfte des Bettes, als ob Draco ihr gleich eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählen würde.  
Sie starrte den Blonden auffordernd an und obwohl er extra langsam gespeist hatte, war er inzwischen wohl oder übel fertig.  
Der auffordernde Blick der Besserwisserin hielt ihn davon ab, seine ganze Teetasse auszutrinken und nach zwei Schlücken setzte er ab, um zu erzählen: „So. Du wolltest wissen, was ich für ein Problem mit Douglas habe. Ich erzähle es dir sowieso nur, weil du mich sonst nie in Ruhe –"  
„Ist gut, Malfoy", unterbrach sie ihn, „Rede einfach, dann bist du schneller fertig."  
Er seufzte ungehalten, begann dann aber: „Also, wie dir deine kleine Freundin schon geschrieben hat, er ist Halbblut und seine Mutter ist so nichtmagisch, wie man es nur sein kann."  
„Aber er ist ein _Halb-_ und kein Schlammblut, was –"  
„Unterbrich mich nicht, verdammt.  
Also.  
Sein Vater ist der Bruder meines Vaters, wie du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst ..."

Konnte sie.  
In der Familie Black, aus der Narzissa stammte, gab es jedenfalls mehr als einen Blutsverräter.  
Die kamen damit klar.  
So mehr oder weniger.

„... Früher müssen sie sich wohl sehr gut vertragen haben, doch dann, vor vielleicht etwas über zwanzig Jahren, kam mein Onkel plötzlich auf die Idee, er könne die gesamte Gefolgschaft des Dunklen Lords verraten und Auror im Dienste des Ministeriums werden.  
Daraufhin haben er und mein Vater sich duelliert.  
Vater konnte überlebte schwer verwundet, doch mein Onkel Lupus hatte nicht mehr als ein paar kleine Kratzer.  
Er floh nach Kanada, da ihm sicher bald alle Todesser an den Hacken kleben würden ... Nun, und dann, etwa drei Monate vor mir, wie ich es weiß, wurde mein Cousin geboren. Du siehst, es wäre seltsam, wenn wir ein gutes Verhältnis hätten."  
Einige Augenblicke rieb Hermine sich die Schläfe, doch dann blickte sie auf und meinte nachdenklich: „Aber ... der Dunkle Lord ist gestürzt und außerdem habt ihr euch doch sicher noch nie getroffen?"

Merlin ... hatte sie gerade vom Dunklen Lord gesprochen? Malfoys Einfluss tat ihr offenbar nicht gut.

„Nun ja, vielleicht ist der dunkle Lord nicht mehr, aber wir sind uns dennoch einmal begegnet. Mein Großvater Abraxas hat ein großes Dinner veranstaltet und Lupus gezwungen, samt seinem Sohn zu erscheinen. Natürlich hatte seine Frau keinen Zutritt, aber Abraxas mochte Lupus, deshalb bestand er auf seine Anwesenheit.  
Douglas und ich konnten uns auf Anhieb nicht leiden. Wir haben und gestritten und am Ende sogar geschlagen."  
Er seufzte auf, beendete seine Aussage aber, indem er die Frage beantwortete, die Hermine auf der Zunge brannte: „Das ist vielleicht vier Jahre her. Höchstens."  
„Also verspürst du bei ihm in etwa dieselben Gefühle wie bei Harry?"  
Verwundert sah er auf, grinste dann aber: „Das kommt hin, würde ich sagen."  
„Und ...", es war niedlich, wie sie in der Decke kauerte und stotterte, fand Draco, doch er schüttelte augenblicklich irritiert den Kopf, als er diesen Gedanken beendet hatte.  
„Und wie ist jetzt das Verhältnis zwischen deinem Vater und diesem Lupus?", beendete sie zittrig ihre Frage und er antwortete schlicht: „Sie hassen sich."

Damit war für ihn das Gespräch beendet.

Fragend blickte er nun Hermine an, die dieses Etwas von dem seltsamen Gerät neben ihrer Bettseite nahm und sinnlos auf den Zahlen herumdrückte, während sie auf einen Zettel starrte.  
„Was wird das Granger?"  
„Ich telefoniere."  
„Tolofe ... telofe ... Wie noch mal?", fragte er verwirrt und sie grinste nur: „Ich erkläre es dir in ein paar Minuten, okay?"  
Misstrauisch starrte er das seltsame ecklektrische (oder wie diese Muggel das noch gleich nannten) Gerät an und riss verwirrt die Augen auf, als Granger in dieses komische Ding hineinsprach.  
Eine Ausrede für Selbstgespräche?

„Hallo, Stephanie, wie geht's dir so?"

„Ja, genau deswegen ruf ich an."

„Okay, ich warte solange."

„Granger, was zum Teufel treibst du für Spielchen?"  
Doch sie legte nur den Zeigefinger auf die schmalen Lippen und redete wieder: „Okay. Wie wäre es mit Samstag? Wir wollten in das _Exploratorium_ gehen."

„Was? Ihr auch? Das ist ja super!"

„Okay, dann treffen wir uns so gegen elf Uhr morgens am _Palace of Fine Arts_, oder?"

„Schön! Dann bis übermorgen!"

„Granger! Willst du mich veralbern?"  
„Also bitte, Malfoy. Das war nur ein Telefonat."  
Und plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf: „Das war diese Leigh, oder?"  
Sie schlug ihre Handfläche gegen die Stirn und murmelte: „Blitzmerker."  
„Ich bin nicht taub, Schlammblut, und blind auch nicht. Ich bin Reinblüter, behandle mich auch so! Und jetzt erklär mir das!"  
Beinahe hätte sie wegen seiner unbeholfenen Coolness gelacht, nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Stadt. Doch sie nahm sich zusammen und erklärte das Telefon-Prinzip.

Als sie abschloss, nickte Draco zufrieden und fragte: „Und was habt ihr nun ausgemacht? Hoffentlich, dass ich Svenson bis zu den Konventen nicht wiedersehe."  
„Nun ... eigentlich war der Plan, dass wir am Samstag zusammen in das Museum gehen."  
Draco schwieg überrumpelt, doch dann holte er tief Luft. _„Granger!"_  
„Eh ... ja?"

Am Samstag Morgen erwachte Hermine mit einem schwummrigen Gefühl im Kopf.  
Sie hatte gestern fast die gesamte Hogwartspräsentation vollendet, es fehlten nur noch einige saubere Abschlussworte.  
Zum Glück hatte Draco einiges beigesteuert, zusammen hatten sie überlegt, wie sie Slughorn schlecht reden konnten, der Harry so bevorzugte, doch sie entschieden, fair zu bleiben. Malfoy stand dem skeptisch gegenüber, aber sich bei den Konventen blamieren wollte er auch nicht, also fügte er sich.  
Als sie beide keine Lust mehr auf die Vorstellung hatten, hatten sie entschieden, in einem Buchladen im Rohrholm nach einem Buch über das internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen zu suchen.

Draco weigerte sich, George zu besuchen.

Als die beiden Schulsprecher nun also auf dem Weg zum Exploratorium machten, trat wieder Dracos schlechte Laune von Mittwoch Abend hervor.  
Hermine war genervt – schließlich litt auch ihre Stimmung unter seiner und er schwieg so verbissen und mit so bösem Blick, dass sie fürchtete, ein nonverbaler Zauberspruch würde sie töten sobald sie zum Sprechen ansetzte.

Dasselbe hatte sie schon befürchtet, als sie ihn am Morgen zwang, mitzugehen, indem sie sich selbst und ihn verzauberte, sodass sie sich nicht weiter als ungefähr einhundert Meter voneinander entfernen konnten.  
Draco hatte keinen Gegenzauber gewusst und war seitdem unausstehlicher denn je.

Als sie schließlich den _Palace of Fine Arts_ erreicht hatten, erblickte Hermine sofort Stephanie, die ihnen stürmisch winkte, Douglas hingegen wirkte ähnlich abgeneigt wie Draco.  
„Hallo Hermine! Tag, Draco!", begrüßte Stephanie die beiden aufgeregt, als die Engländer die beiden Kanadier erreicht hatten: „Wie geht es euch?"  
Hermine wollte gerade zur Antwort ansetzen, als die Blonde sich zu ihr vorbeugte und flüsterte: „Ich hätte Douglas fast nicht überreden können, mitzukommen, was genau stört ihn denn so an Draco?"  
Die Brünette grinste und erwiderte in normaler Lautstärke: „Ich erzähle es dir später."  
Der strafende Blick von Malfoys schwarzhaarigem Cousin sprach Bände und langsam aber sicher wussten beide Mädchen unabhängig voneinander nicht mehr, ob es eine gute Idee war, die beiden zusammen zu führen ...

*

„Ah, das ist wie bei Alice im Wunderland!", lachte Stephanie und Hermine, die in dem kleinen karierten Kasten stand, musste grinsen: „Bin ich nicht ein wahres Wachstumswunder?"  
Sie lief an das andere Ende des Häuschens und sah durch das kleine Fenster, dass auch der stille Douglas amüsiert grinste, während ihr persönlicher blonder Albtraum die Arme verschränkt hatte und ein paar Meter von den anderen beiden wegstand.  
„Lass mich auch mal rein, okay?", meinte Stephanie bittend und bereitwillig verließ Hermine den Kasten, um zu Draco zu gehen: „Versuch doch wenigstens, dich zu amüsieren."  
„Das ist doch alles Müll. Optische Täuschung hin oder her, dieses Museum ist für Kinder."  
„Richtig", antwortete die Gryffindor und bemerkte belustigt, dass Dracos Miene kurz entgleiste, „Natürlich ist es für Kinder, aber es ist trotzdem wirklich spannend, wenn man es nur will."  
„Ich will aber nicht", erwiderte der Blonde trotzig und kopfschüttelnd begab sich die junge Frau zu Douglas, um Stephanie als Alice zu betrachten.

„Wir gehen da hoch", sagte Douglas mürrisch und vermied es, seinen englischen Cousin auch nur anzusehen. Dieser schien so oder so nur noch neben Hermine zu stehen, weil sie ihn am Umhang gepackt hatte, als Douglas auf sie zugetrottet war, nachdem Stephanie ihm etwas zugeraunt hatte und anschließend verschwunden war.  
Mit dem Gesagten wies er auf eine Art Plattform, auf der es laut Wegweiser hauptsächlich Biologisches und Physikalisches zu entdecken gab.  
Hermine nickte bestätigend und meinte: „Draco, ich hab Hunger, gehen wir so lange etwas essen?"  
Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern und trottete in Richtung des Essbereichs, ohne den beiden anderen nur noch einen Blick zu würdigen.

Die Muggelstämmige sah Douglas entschuldigend an, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Vergiss es besser. Mir ergeht es mit ihm nicht anders, wie können uns nun einmal nicht leiden."  
Hermine fühlte sich erneut an Malfoys Position gegenüber Harry erinnert und musste grinsen.  
„Ich werde dann mal nach Stephanie sehen. Keine Ahnung, wo sie ist, sie sagte, sie wolle mal für kleine Mädchen, was auch immer das bedeutet."  
Nun brach die Erheiterung endgültig durch und Hermine lachte laut los: „Schau mal in der Richtung."  
Mit diesen Worten deutete sie auf die Toilette und noch ehe der Kanadier etwas hinzufügen konnte, lief sie zu Malfoy, der für beide jeweils eine Pizza gekauft hatte und schon verdrossen aß. Sie war stolz auf ihn, er hatte ohne ihre Unterstützung mit einem waschechten Muggel geredet. Vielleicht war es auch nur die Trance wegen der Anwesenheit von Douglas, die ihn zu dieser Tat verleitete.

„Hör mal, ihr würdet euch sicher vertragen, warum weigert ihr euch denn so stur, euch zu verstehen?"  
„Man merkt, dass du keine Todfeinde besitzt, Granger."  
„Doch."  
„Ach ja, wen denn?"  
„Parkinson."  
Malfoys Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben, doch er antwortete immer noch kühl: „Ich hab aber zwei. Sogar da bin ich besser als du."  
„Ist das positiv?", fragte sie sich mehr selbst und er meinte beiläufig: „Ich dachte nur wegen deiner kompletten Selbstüberschätzung neulich."  
Hermine errötete und Draco aß seelenruhig weiter.

„Könntet ihr nicht wenigstens anfangen, euch gegenseitig zu grüßen?"  
„Nein! Wie oft noch, ich rede nicht mit ihm."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, da war doch noch mehr, als er ihr vorgestern erzählt hatte.  
Doch bevor sie fragen konnte, waren die beiden Schüler der Flamel-Akademie an ihrer Seite aufgetaucht.  
Sie hatte nicht einen Bissen gegessen.  
Verdammt.

„Hermine, kann ich dich mal kurz entführen?", flötete Stephanie und die Angesprochene blickte sie zweifelnd an: „Na ja, aber ich kann nicht mehr als ungefähr hundert Meter weg von Malfoy, weißt du ..."  
„Warum das denn?"  
„Ach, nicht so wichtig", erwiderte sie hastig, doch Draco sagte stumpf: „Geht nur, lasst uns allein und wir bringen uns nur um, sonst passiert nichts."  
Ohne Zögern stand seine Schulkameradin nun auf, doch die blonde Kanadierin sah Douglas sowohl verwirrt als auch warnend an: „Wir sind nur fünf Minuten weg, wenn ihr also ..."  
Der Schwarzhaarige legte ihr beruhigend den Arm auf die linke Schulter: „Wir überleben."  
Sie seufzte erleichtert auf, hörte aber im Gegensatz zu Hermine nicht, wie er hinzufügte: „Ich zumindest."

Nachdem Stephanie Hermine an einen Tisch keine zwanzig Meter von den Jungen gezerrt hatte, meinte sie: „So ... eigentlich wollte ich dich jetzt fragen, warum sich unsere beiden Mitschüler nicht leiden können, aber zuerst interessiert mich doch, warum du nicht mehr als hundert Meter von Draco weg willst."  
Die Angesprochene musste bei dem belustigten Funkeln in den grün-blauen Augen der Blonden lächeln, antwortete dann aber: „Von Wollen kann keine Rede sein ..."  
Und kurz angebunden erklärte sie, dass diese Bindung der einzige Weg war, den Slytherin überhaupt mitzubekommen.  
Relativ nahtlos ging sie aber auf Stephanies eigentliche Frage ein und nachdem sie geendet hatte, meinte diese: „Interessant ... Aber du hast recht, da fehlt noch etwas."  
„Ich weiß ... bitte, sag Draco nicht, dass ich es dir erzählt habe, ich glaube, es ist ihm unangenehm."  
Vollkommen zusammenhangslos ließ Hermines Gegenüber jedoch das Thema fallen und fragte: „Bist du in Draco verliebt?"

Die Brünette konnte gar nicht anders, als große Augen bekommen.  
Sie antwortete nicht, doch ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Wie kam Stephanie auf diese Idee?  
Diese unsichtbare Hemmschwelle hatte bis jetzt noch keiner direkt ihr gegenüber überschritten, schließlich wusste jeder, dass die beiden nichts lieber taten, als sich gegenseitig auszustechen und anzugiften.  
Die Kanadierin konnte das nicht wissen, natürlich, aber hatte sie sich irgendwie so verhalten?  
Eigentlich nicht.  
Plötzlich kam eine Erinnerung in ihr hoch ...

_  
__„Hermine!"__  
__„Ginny! __Sei leise, wir sind in der Bibliothek! Und außerdem lerne ich!"__  
__„Das ist mir für zwei Minuten egal."__  
__Entnervt verdrehte Hermine ihre Augen. Morgen hatte sie einen wichtigen Test in Alte Runen, sie wollte sich konzentrieren. Doch Ginny fuhr rücksichtslos fort: „Romilda Vane hat behauptet, du hättest eine Liaison mit", sie schluckte, es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm: „Draco Malfoy."__  
_

_  
__Hermine Granger hatte zum ersten Mal in ihrer Schullaufbahn nicht die volle Punktzahl in einem Test._

Natürlich hatte sie dieses Gerücht aus der Welt geschafft, doch es hatte sie so verwirrt, dass sie eine Klausur für ihre Verhältnisse in den Sand setzte.  
Und es schien ihr, als ob heimlich immer noch getuschelt wurde, wenn sie und der Blonde sich einmal mehr ausgiebig stritten.

Sie schüttelte den hübschen Kopf, um wieder klare Gedanken hinein zu bekommen und antwortete dann matt: „Nein. Ich kann ihn nicht leiden."

Um Stephanies prüfendem Blick auszuweichen, schaute sie an den Tisch, an dem Malfoy mit Douglas saß und sie stellte belustigt fest, dass sich die beiden demonstrativ voneinander abgewandt hatten.  
Die schwarzen Haare des Einen und die silberblonden des Anderen könnten nicht stärker voneinander abweichen. Und dennoch waren sich die beiden charakterlich so ähnlich, auch wenn Douglas nie einen Krieg ausgefochten hatte.  
Bei ihr und Stephanie war es beinahe genauso.  
Sie waren sich ähnlich und dennoch unterschied sie etwas Entscheidendes – Hermine hatte mit Sicherheit mehr erlebt.  
Sie und Draco verband in gewisser Weise die Erinnerung an diesen Krieg und die letzte Schlacht. Und auch die Erfahrungen.  
Vielleicht verstanden sie sich deshalb so verhältnismäßig gut, spekulierte die Brünette.  
Weil sie in gewisser Weise eine gemeinsame, harte Vergangenheit hatten.

Schwarz und weiß.

Und Stille bei den Männern.

Sie wollte ihr Gegenüber gerade auf das Schweigeduell aufmerksam machen, als die junge Frau aufstand und meinte: „Du musst es wissen. Aber denk darüber nach."

Gemeinsam liefen sie zu den Jungen zurück.

Nachdem sie die eiserne Stille gebrochen hatten, zerrten die Mädchen ihre Anhängsel wieder zum Ausgang, dieser Ausflug erschien nicht mehr sonderlich vielversprechend.

Kurz vor dem Ausgang erblickte Hermine eine Art Zeittafel, die anzeigte, wie weit der Tag wo auf der Welt fortgeschritten war.  
Draco neben ihr musterte den Bildschirm interessiert und sie blickte auf die Uhr. Es war halb vier Uhr nachmittags, also war es in Großbritannien Nacht ... Ihre Freunde schliefen alle seelenruhig und sie verbrachte hier ihre Zeit mit Draco Malfoy.  
Schlimmer noch, ihr wurde unterstellt, in ihn verliebt zu sein.  
Es erschien ihr so surreal.  
Paradox.  
Und doch irgendwie okay, irgendwie richtig.  
Seltsam.

Sie traten wieder an die warme Sonne und verabschiedeten sich von den Kanadiern.  
Die Stimmung war unangenehm gedrückt und Hermine fühlte sich schuldig.

Die Gryffindor ließ sich in einen der Sitze im Bus fallen, sie waren auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Hotel.  
„Granger, wie wäre es, wenn wir heute Abend in die Innenstadt gehen?"  
„Wie?", fragte sie verdutzt. Lag ihm etwas an ihrer Gesellschaft oder hatte sie sich verhört?  
„Nun ja, Party eben. Du weiß schon. Oder haben Muggel so etwas nicht?"  
Sie zischte, um ihm Ruhe zu gebieten, schließlich waren nur ebendiese Muggel um sie herum.  
„Natürlich feiern sie auch, was denkst du denn! Das habe ich so oder so nicht gemeint."  
„Ach, was denn dann?"  
Sie wich seinem Blick aus und murmelte: „Das geht dich nichts an."

Nachdem sie ihr Zimmer betreten hatten, es war inzwischen früher Abend, schnappte Hermine eine ihrer neuen Hosen sowie ein Oberteil und verschwand im Bad.  
Draco indes bestellte mit diesem verrückten Gerät, das von selbst redete, etwas zu Essen.

In genau dem Moment, in dem seine belegten Brötchen gebracht wurden, öffnete Hermine die Tür und zu seiner Belustigung schob sich der Lockenkopf ganz langsam aus der Tür und flüsterte: „Malfoy, ich sag's nur ungern, aber würdest du mir bitte ein anderes T-Shirt aus der Einkaufstüte geben?"  
„Warum?"  
Sie murmelte etwas in ihre Haarpracht und er meinte gelangweilt: „Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, Granger."  
„Der Ausschnitt sitzt viel zu tief!", rief sie peinlich berührt und er lachte: „Geht gar nicht."  
„Doch! Verdammt, gib mir wenigstens meinen Zauberstab, er liegt neben dir auf dem Tisch."  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln verneinte er und erbost stapfte Hermine aus dem Bad, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt.  
Die dunkle Jeanshose sah zumindest gut aus.  
Das blaue Shirt konnte er nicht beurteilen, schließlich hatte sie ihre Arme über den wichtigsten Kritikpunkt gepresst.  
„Granger! Nimm die Hände da weg. Ich bin der Modemeister hier, ich kann dir sicher sagen, ob man zu viel sieht. Und verlass dich auf eins, ich habe bei dir kein Bedürfnis, noch mehr zu sehen, ich werde ehrlich sein."  
Zögernd nahm sie dir Arme von der Brust und er warf einen kurzen Blick drauf: „Passt doch."  
In Wirklichkeit sah es natürlich überwältigend aus und er freute sich schon, ihr den ganzen Abend auf ihre ...  
Stop.  
Langsam reichte es.

Hermine schlang ihre Jacke noch etwas fester um ihren Oberkörper.

Es war jetzt kurz vor neun, sie waren gerade aus dem Bus gestiegen und auf der Suche nach einem Club oder etwas in diese Richtung.  
„Ich warne dich nur provisorisch vor, Malfoy, hier bekommt man unter einundzwanzig keinen Alkohol."  
Er blieb stehen und blickte sie geschockt an: „Aber wir haben doch neulich im Restaurant auch Wein getrunken."  
„Aber da sahen wir sicher viel älter aus, als wir wirklich sind, schau dich doch an. Ein normaler Jugendlicher mit zu viel Geld, der feiern will."  
Er kam nicht umhin, ihr Recht zu geben.  
Großartig.

Dennoch schafften sie es in eine Disco, was allein Hermine schon verwunderte.  
Als sie ihre Jacken abgegeben hatten, war Hermine glücklich, dass sie ihren Schal dabeihatte und Draco war unglücklich, weil viele Muggel um ihn herum waren und Granger das hübscheste Mädchen weit und breit war.  
Sie kämpften sich auf die Tanzfläche und der Blonde wurde beinahe erschlagen von den schrecklichen Tönen, die von sonst wo kamen.  
„Granger! Was ist das?", brüllte er ihr ins Ohr und sie antwortete ebenso laut: „Musik! Einfach nicht darüber nachdenken, dass es sich schrecklich anhört!"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sie stehen. Er musste zur Bar.  
Alkohol.

„Whiskey", knurrte er den Barmann an und starrte ihm in die Augen.  
Der Mann machte keine Anstalten nach seinem Alter zu fragen, vielleicht, weil er Angst hatte.  
Als der Whiskey vor ihm stand, kippte Draco ihn hinunter und sagte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „Noch einen."

Danach fühlte er sich gewappnet, sich dem Albtraum Muggelparty zu stellen.

Er kämpfte sich durch die sich bewegende Masse und stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, als er plötzlich eine Hand an seinem Hintern spürte, die fest zudrückte.  
Er wirbelte herum, sah aber niemanden.  
Wer trieb Spielchen mit Draco Malfoy, dem Reinblüter?  
Normalerweise war er es, der die Mädchen betatschte.  
Er musste schleunigst zu Granger.  
Sie würde ihm sicher helfen können.

Aber als er sie sah, stockte ihm der Atem.  
Sie tanzte, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, mit irgend so einem ... nun ... _Muggel_ und schien mächtig Spaß zu haben. Ohne ihn? Unmöglich. Er schlug sich die letzten Meter bis zu ihr durch und schubste den Kerl von ihr weg.  
Verwirrt starrten beide den Slytherin an, doch mit einem eiskalten Blick vertrieb er den Wurm und wandte sich nun der Brünetten zu, die ihn entrüstet musterte und ihm dann entgegenschrie: „Wofür war das denn bitte? Und warum riechst du nach Alkohol?"  
Letzteres würde er ihr nicht beantworten. Und dennoch zog er sie zu sich her und sagte: „Du bist mit mir hier, also amüsier dich nicht ohne mich."

_Wegen diesem ‚Alice-Haus' ... Das kennt ihr sicher alle, so ein schiefes Haus, das innen kariert ist und man hat draußen das Gefühl, die Person innen wächst und schrumpft^^__  
__Und wegen der Disco ... Da musste ich mich an das miserable Ding bei mir daheim halten, wir durften in San Francisco nach 11 Uhr Nachts nicht mehr ausm Hotel *sfz*__  
__Ich mag das Kapitel ... Na ja, so halb^^ Ich hoffe, euch hat's gefallen :3 Das davor fand ich besser, auch wenn das hier wunderbar lang ist^^ *stolz*_


	10. Disco Boy

**_Kapitel 10: Disco Boy_**__

_Ich hatte mit dem Kapiteltitel echt ewig Probleme, weil ich es nicht mag, Kapitel zu schreib__en, deren Titel ich noch nicht weiß (total bescheuert, aber was soll man machen^^) und irgendwann ist mir dieses Lied von Frank Zappa in den Sinn gekommen^^ Vielleicht kennt es der ein oder andere von euch, wenn nicht, unten steht ein Link :D Ist echt lustig^^__  
__Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel ;)_

__

_.com/watch?v=eBpce1EA9Ec__  
__Frank Zappa - Disco Boy_

_Hrm … wisst ihr was? Mich würde mal interessieren, ob diese Story hier überhaupt gelesen wird . Sie ist nämlich echt oft angeklickt (bis jetzt 1080 mal) und ich hab gerade mal 7 Kommentare bekommen^^° Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, ob es sich lohnt, sie weiter zu posten ôo)_

Hatte er das ernsthaft gesagt, hatte sie sich verhört oder halluzinierte sie?  
Hermine war sich nicht sicher und dementsprechend planlos war ihr Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Oh, Granger, reiß dich zusammen, bitte, das war kein Liebesgeständnis!", schrie er in ihr rechtes Ohr und sie schüttelte sich, um ihre Gedanken frei zu machen.  
Natürlich war es kein Liebesgeständnis, aber es kam dem gleich, wenn man bedachte, wie sehr Malfoy und sie sich seit sieben Jahren hassten. Und deshalb war sie verwirrt und musste erst einmal ihre Gedanken sortieren: „Entschuldige mich, ich muss schnell aufs Klo. Bleib hier", rief sie und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als er sie erneut festhielt.  
Irritiert drehte sie sich um, doch er erwiderte nur empört: „_Hier_ bleibe ich sicher nicht stehen! Lauter Muggel! Granger!"  
Kopfschüttelnd boxte sie sich in Richtung Toiletten, mit dem Blondschopf auf den Fersen.  
Als sie angekommen waren, zischte Hermine in gemäßigter Lautstärke, da man die Musik fast nicht mehr hörte: „So. Komm _bloß nicht_ auf den Gedanken, mir noch weiter zu folgen."  
„Das hatte ich nicht vor", zischte er ebenfalls: „Glaubst du, ich habe keine Bedürfnisse?"  
Und mit dieses zweideutigen Worten verschwand er in der Jungentoilette.  
Hermine öffnete ihrerseits die Türe und fragte sich, warum Draco immer so lange brauchte, um Ausreden zu finden, vorher aber generell seine eigentlichen Anliegen ausplauderte.

Nachdem sie sich wieder getroffen hatten, kehrten die beiden Hogwartsschüler zurück auf die Tanzflüche und schon nach einigen Metern stoppte Draco erneut unangenehm berührt. Hermine, deren Handgelenk er umklammert hatte, strauchelte und drehte sich genervt um.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber während sie ihn weiterzog, fragte er sich, ob sein Allerwertester widernatürliche Anziehungskräfte hatte.

Draco der misshandelte Zauberer.  
Draco das Opfer.

Klang nicht gut.

Er blickte erste wieder auf, als das Schlammblut (er sollte sich den Namen abgewöhnen, es hörte sich schrecklich an) anhielt.  
Er blickte sich vorsichtig um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie ihn in eine halbwegs unbelebte Ecke gezogen hatte. Wortlos lehnte er sich an die Wand und sie stand regungslos vor ihm.

Sekunden, vielleicht Minuten vergingen und nichts passierte, doch dann stand plötzlich ein hässlicher Jugendlicher vor Hermine und rief so laut, dass es auch Draco hörte: „Na, Schönheit, ist dir Blondie nicht zu langweilig? Komm mit mir, dann hast du heute noch viel Spaß!"  
Angewidert starrte Hermine den muskulösen, aber relativ kleinen Kerl an und schwieg.  
„Sprachlos? Ich weiß, ich bin schön. Und nicht so schweigsam wie deine seltsame Begleitung. Also komm schon!"  
Er zerrte an ihrem Arm und reflexartig nahm Draco den anderen, während er den Amerikaner anfunkelte. Er zog die Gryffindor an seine Brust und obwohl sein Gegenüber eine stämmige Form hatte, war der Blonde viel einschüchternder, denn er war um über einen Kopf größer: „Lass Gr – Her – meine Freundin in Ruhe, oder du wünschst dir, nie geboren zu sein!"

Sein Ton war sehr bedrohlich und augenblicklich ließ dieser Idiot ihr Handgelenk los, was die Brünette sichtlich erleichterte.  
Sie war bedrängt wie das Huhn im Korb und so war es auch schon mit Harry und Ron oft gewesen, wenn auch nie auf dieser Beziehungsebene.  
Sie hasste es.  
Aber sie mochte, dass Draco sie beschützte.  
Und es war ein interessantes Gefühl, wenn er sie _seine Freundin_ nannte.  
Natürlich war das nur, um den Kerl abzuwimmeln, aber es ... Egal.  
Sie lag immer noch in seinen Armen.

Der Beschützerinstinkt sowie die eigene Arroganz – niemand nannte ihn langweilig – hatten gewonnen und so bemerkte Draco beinahe nicht, dass er Granger noch in den Armen hielt. Er bemerkte es, als er etwas roch, das _nicht sein Duschgel_ war.  
Er duftete nach Chanel oder Hugo Boss, wie es ihm gerade beliebte, aber nicht nach Pfirsich oder Vanille oder Kirsche. Und in etwa diese Gerüche sammelten sich gerade in seiner Nase.  
War es normal für Muggel, dass Obstverkäufer in Discos tätigten?  
Er war sich nicht sicher.  
Verwirrt blickte er nach unten, da auf seiner Augenhöhe in den nächsten Metern nichts zu entdecken war und stellte entsetzt fest, dass es sich bei den Aromen um Granger handelte.  
Nun, unter diesem Aspekt wohl eher Fäulnisse, aber das war nicht das Thema.  
Unsicher fragte er sich, warum die Gryffindor sich an ihn presste, bis er irritiert feststellte, dass sein Arm sie hielt.  
Hatte er vorhin etwa nicht losgelassen?  
Wie peinlich.  
Aber eine angenehme Figur zum Festhalten hatte sie, mit ihr konnte man sicher auch gut tanzen. Und, es war amüsant, das Dekolletee, über das sie sich noch so aufgeregt hatte, schien ihr inzwischen vollkommen egal.  
Er konnte sich nur zwei Gründe vorstellen.  
Erstens, alle anderen weiblichen Wesen hier offenbarten noch mehr und das sicherte sie ab, oder zweitens, ihr war aufgefallen, dass sie es sich, im Gegensatz zu eben erwähnten anderen, leisten konnte.

Sein Entschluss stand.  
Sein Arm lag weiter um die Gryffindor, doch er schob sie bestimmt auf die Tanzfläche und nahm praktische Privatstunden in _Muggel_, dem neuen Trendtanz für alle Reinblüter.

*

Am Sonntag erwachte Hermine zum ersten Mal in diesem Schuljahr mit dem Gefühl, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.  
Schließlich hatte sie sich am Abend zuvor mit diesem seltsamen, blonden Jungen neben ihr vergnügt.  
Nein, es war nichts gelaufen.  
Aber er konnte tanzen, wenn er wollte und er konnte es gut.  
Sie waren lange weg gewesen, dementsprechend war es sicher spät.  
Und irgendwie hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Das Mädchen mit dem momentan wirklich sehr buschigen Haar drehte sich in ihrer Betthälfte um neunzig Grad und blickte genau in dem Moment auf die Uhr, als eine kleine Eule an ihr Fenster flog.  
Da hatte wohl jemand gar keine Bedenken wegen dem Geheimhaltungsabkommen, das sie in einer Woche mit Vertretern der ganzen Welt diskutieren würde.  
Sie quälte sich aus dem Bett und warf noch einen schnellen Blick auf den Wecker, der ihr verkündete, dass es in etwa zehn Uhr war.  
Langsam öffnete sie das Fenster, nachdem sie möglichst leise hingetappt war und nahm einen Brief entgegen, der an sie adressiert war:

_Hermine,__  
__du weißt vielleicht, dass heute mein letzter Tag hier ist und ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht noch einmal etwas gemeinsam unternehmen.__  
__Kannst Malfoy gerne mitbringen, ich freu mich immer, wenn ich ihn ärgern kann. Vielleicht magst du einfach an den Laden kommen? Ich übernachte dort.__  
__George_

Etwas hin– und hergerissen zwischen dem Drang, Malfoy zu wecken oder ihn schlafen zu lassen, weil er sonst sicher schlechte Laune hätte, begab sich Hermine ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen.  
Schließlich konnte sie den Slytherin heute auch allein lassen, es stand nichts auf ihrem Plan.

Als sie fertig war hatte sich die Überlegung erübrigt, Draco war wach und saß auf einem Stuhl, während er den Brief las.  
„Kommst du mit?", fragte Hermine unvermittelt und er hob seinen Blick: „Ich denke schon. Sonst habe ich nichts zu tun, und vielleicht erwähnt das Wiesel unterschwellig ein paar Tötungsmethoden."  
„Wie kommst du den darauf?"  
Er zuckte die Schultern: „War es jemals ungefährlich, wenn er und sein Bruder etwas erfunden haben?"

Kurze Zeit später berührte Hermine den Stadtplan von San Francisco, blickte sich um und drückte dagegen. Sie fiel einfach hindurch und stand nun neben Draco, der bereits vor ihr das ‚Rohrholm' betreten hatte.  
Wortlos machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zum buntesten aller Geschäfte, wo sie George Weasley aufgabeln würden.

Als sie dort angekommen waren, stellte Draco bestürzt fest, dass ganze Herden von Zauberern und Hexen _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze _geentert hatten und murmelte: „Ihr findet mich in _Riddle's Secrets_."  
„Bist du wahnsinnig? Diesen Laden betrete ich nicht noch einmal!", rief Hermine empört und hielt Malfoy am Ärmel fest, als dieser schon seinen Fluchtkurs angetreten hatte.  
Missmutig blickte er sie an und sagte dann: „Gut. Dann schick Weasley rein."  
Er riss sich los und stürmte von dannen.  
Die Brünette sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher und wollte sich gerade auf die Suche nach George machen, als sie im Augenwinkel sah, wie der Slytherin ohne jeden erkennbaren Grund strauchelte und beinahe hinfiel.  
Was war denn nun los?  
Sie sah verwirrt zu, wie der Blonde wieder zum Stehen kam, bei Weiterlaufen aber erneut stolperte und diesmal endgültig hinfiel.

Und es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Sie rannte auf Malfoy zu und rief: „Warte! Du musst mit mir mitkommen!"

Über seine Schulter erblickte er sie und fauchte dann: „Lass diese lyrischen Liebeserklärungen und erklär mir, was los ist!"  
Etwas keuchend kam sie vor ihm zum Stehen und meinte: „Ich sagte doch, du musst mit mir mitkommen."  
„Ich sagte doch, lass das", schnarrte er, nun wieder stehend: „Und erklär mir, was das soll, habe ich auch schon erwähnt."  
„Nun ... Ich habe dich doch gestern mit einem Zauber belegt nicht?", antwortete Hermine leicht peinlich berührt und sie senkte ihren Kopf, um ihm nicht in die kalten, grauen Augen blicken zu müssen: „Ich habe wohl vergessen ... ihn wieder von dir zu nehmen."

Er sagte nichts und starrte sie nur an.  
Das war nicht ihr Ernst, oder?  
Er hatte _nicht ernsthaft_ annähernd vierundzwanzig Stunden im unmittelbaren Umkreis von Hermine Granger verbracht?  
Hundert Meter, oder wie viel der Höchstabstand war. Nicht viel. Nicht gut.  
Eine Bewegung der Gryffindor ließ ihn aufschrecken. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie? Was sollte das?  
Doch zu seiner Erleichterung murmelte sie nur: „Liberatio" und meinte immer noch verlegen: „Ich hole dich dann in ein paar Minuten ab."  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und Draco schlenderte zu den schwarzmagischen Geschäften.

Nachdem Hermine George aufgelesen hatte, machten sie sich zusammen auf, Draco zu holen. Hermine weigerte sich, _Riddle's Secrets_ noch einmal zu betreten, also ging George hinein und kam kurze Zeit wieder hinaus, mit Malfoy im Schlepptau, der ein verdächtig zufriedenes Grinsen zur Schau stellte.  
„Was ist so toll, Malfoy?", fragte Hermine argwöhnisch und der Angesprochene meinte nur: „Hab' schöne Artefakte entdeckt."  
Sie sollte in Zukunft aufpassen, in welche Geschäfte sie ihn ließ.

Zusammen mit George verließen die beiden Hogwarts-Schüler das magische Einkaufszentrum, um dem Weasley an seinem letzten Tag abschließend die Muggelstadt zu zeigen. Hermine hatte sich für die Innenstadt entschieden und Draco nahm es hin, was hätte er schon dagegen sagen können? Er wäre sowieso lieber in der magischen Gegend geblieben.

Gemeinsam betraten sie ein Einkaufszentrum der Muggel und George deutete auf ein Geschäft: „Da gehen wir rein, okay?"  
Draco und Hermine drehten sich um und beiden entglitt der Gesichtsausdruck: George hatte diabolisch grinsend auf einen kleinen Laden voller knallbuntem Schmuck gedeutet.  
„Nein", erwiderte Draco brüsk und wandte sich der Rolltreppe zu, einem Gerät, das ihm vielleicht suspekt war, aber Granger hatte ihn darüber aufgeklärt und es war ihm lieber als kitschiger Kleine-Mädchen-Schmuck.  
„Aber vielleicht finde ich da eine Inspiration, wie ich mehr weibliche Kundschaft im Alter zwischen vier und zehn bekomme."  
„Diese Zielgruppe hat noch kein Geld, George", warf Hermine skeptisch ein, aber Draco riss empört den Mund auf: „Ich bin zwar kein Mädchen, aber ich hatte in dem Alter schon massenhaft Kohle, mehr als du jetzt hast!"  
„Glaube ich nicht –", entgegnete das einzige Mädchen, doch der Rotschopf unterbrach sie mit leuchtenden Augen: „Welcher Vater kauft seinen lieben Mädchen nicht gerne schöne, kunterbunte Kettchen, die nach Bedarf Feuer spucken oder Stinksaft spritzen?"  
Und ohne weiter auf die anderen beiden zu achten stürmte er auf den Laden zu und ergeben folgten die Jüngeren ihm.  
„Granger, wie wäre es, wenn die Kettchen ein tödliches Pulver absondern?"  
„Da stirbt man doch selbst dran."  
„Deswegen wird es doch verkauft, weniger kleine Mädchen."  
Hermine lächelte schwach, doch mit jedem Schritt, mit dem sie sich der Boutique näherte, verblasste es mehr, Dracos Nasenspitze indes wirkte ungesund bleich, als sie gemeinsam die Schwelle zum kunterbunten Tod überschritten.

In etwa zwanzig Minuten später verließen sie die persönliche Hölle wieder, George hatte ein paar Inspirationen ergattern können und Hermine, die sich dezent mit Draco in einer Ecke versteckt hatte, zahlte so schnell wie möglich, um dann anzukündigen, sie hätte einen Bärenhunger.  
Also steuerten sie nun auf einen Imbiss zu, als George plötzlich unvermittelt fragte: „Streitet ihr euch eigentlich nicht mehr? Ich hatte noch gar nichts zu lachen heute."  
„Bis jetzt haben wir uns gegen dich verbündet, Wiesel, du hast heute schon mit Terror aufgewartet, nicht Granger", erwiderte Malfoy giftig und George war um so erfreuter: „Dann bin ich heute dein Intimfeind?"  
„Diesen Platz hat Harry inne. Und ..."  
Doch der eisige Blick Malfoys ließ Hermine abrupt verstummen und George aufhören: „Wer noch?"  
„Niemand", erwiderte der Slytherin abschließend und kurz darauf erreichten sie den Hot Dog-Stand, wo sie alle auf Dracos Kosten speisten, weil Hermine schon den Schmuck gezahlt hatte.  
George versprach als Ausgleich die ersten Prototypen der Stinksaft spritzenden Ketten.

Danach schlenderten sie die Blöcke der Market Street entlang, jedoch war George eher enttäuscht vom mangelnden Aufgebot lustiger Geschäfte und so beschlossen sie, nach Chinatown zu gehen. Laut Hermine gab es dort viele unnützen Geschäfte und Draco verkündete enthusiastisch, er würde sich ein Samuraischwert kaufen, um Ron den Kopf abzuhacken, wenn er ihn das nächste mal sah.

Als sie aus einer dunklen Gasse in eine andere dunkle Gasse appariert waren, stellte Draco plötzlich entsetzt fest, dass auf der großen Straße keine fünf Meter weg von ihm eine Katze saß.  
„Oh, die ist ja niedlich, komm her, Miez", kicherte Hermine: „Ich sollte dich als Freundin für Krummbein mitnehmen."  
„Hermine, ich glaube, das ist ein Kater. Er hat einen Schw ... Malfoy, warum klebst du zitternd an meinem Arm?"  
„K– K– Katze", stammelte der Angesprochene mit bleichem Gesicht.  
„Ja, eine Katze, und?", fragte Hermine verwundert und machte: „Shhh", damit das Tier verschwand und Draco wieder normal reden konnte.

Nachdem der Kater gefaucht hatte und dann wegstolziert war, atmete der blonde Slytherin erleichtert auf und nahm danach sofort wieder seine arrogante Haltung ein: „Was ist jetzt, können wir das hier hinter uns bringen?"  
Hermine und George sahen sich kurz an und grinsten dann: „Nicht, bevor du uns erklärst, was du gegen Katzen hast."

Zehn Minuten später kugelte sich der einzige Weasley in der Umgebung immer noch und auch die Brünette grinste, Draco jedoch blickte stur irgendwohin, Hauptsache nicht in eines der erheiterten Gesichter.  
„Ich glaub's nicht, Malfoy, du hast ernsthaft eine Katzenallergie und eine Katze in unserer Schule schleicht sich seit dem dritten Schuljahr in deinen Schlafsaal, um auf deinem Bett zu schlafen?"  
„Ich hab es dir ungefähr hundert mal erklärt, Weaselbee, ja", zischte Malfoy genervt und fuhr fort: „Dieses hässliche Biest, es könnte echt dir gehören, wenn du nicht schon lange von der Schule wärst!"  
„Wieso?", wollte Hermine erstaunt wissen: „Katzen stellen keine Scherzartikel her."  
„Gehirn benutzen, Granger", schnarrte Malfoy: „Das Vieh hat rotes Fell."

Er ging noch zwei Schritte, dann fiel ihm auf, dass seine Begleitung zurückgeblieben war. Er drehte sich entnervt um und fragte: „Noch nie von Katzen mit rotem Fell gehört?"  
George starrte abwechselnd ihn und Hermine an, doch diese wühlte geistesabwesend in ihrer Tasche.  
„Granger, lass das, ich will weitergehen."  
„Ist das die Katze, die du meinst?", fragte sie ihn ignorierend und hielt ihm ein Bild von Krummbein vor.  
Verwirrt schaute er das Foto an, nickte dann, wartete und verengte seine Augen nach einigen Sekunden der Überlegung zu Schlitzen: „Das ist deine Katze, Granger!"  
Sie nickte. George trat zu ihnen nach vorn und hatte schon wieder sein typischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht: „Ganz toll, Hermine. Wegen dir hat Malfoy Schnupfen."  
„Ich habe keinen Schnupfen", entgegnete der Gemeinte und errötete.  
Hermine überlegte ... Katzenallergie äußerte sich neben Schnupfen noch durch ... unangenehm juckende Pusteln ... wo noch mal?  
Sie wurde bleich und starrte Malfoy an.  
Auch George schien überlegt zu haben und grinste jetzt mehr denn je: „Die hatte ich auch schon, gibt kein Mittel. Aber in der Zeit ..."  
„Ich weiß, immer wenn Grangers Katze da war, habe ich keinen weiblichen Besuch mehr. Korrekt."  
Gekränkt wandte Malfoy sich ab und auch Hermine war plötzlich sehr interessier an der Auslage einer chinesischen Bäckerei, während George vor Lachen beinahe umkippte: „Krummbein mag dich eben, Malfoy, Pech gehabt."

Nachdem sie noch ein paar hässliche Kuschelpandas, Windspiele und ähnliches für George und ein riesiges Schwert für den Slytherin erstanden hatten, machten sie sich erneut auf die Suche nach einer unscheinbaren Gasse, in der sie apparieren könnten.  
Hermine vernahm von Draco unangenehm oft die Worte ‚schleifen', ‚köpfen' und ‚Weasley', doch sie hatte andere Sorgen.

Sie würde mit Malfoy in einem Turm wohnen, sobald sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden. Das bedeutete, sie hätte ihre restliche Schulzeit ständig Malfoy um sie herum. Und nicht nur das, sie müsste ertragen, wie er Nacht für Nacht irgendwelche Flittchen mit in sein Zimmer nahm. Würde sicher laut werden und sie wollte nun mal schlafen.  
Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie die Universalwaffe, nämlich Krummbein. Aber wollte sie das irgendjemandem antun? Dieser Ausschlag juckte sicher ungemein.  
Dabei war es nur Malfoy ...

Ohne dass sie es richtig realisiert hatte, stand sie erneut in einer Gasse und die anderen beiden schauten sie an. George fragte: „Hast du's, Hermine? Ich habe Mum versprochen, dass ich so gegen zehn Uhr morgens daheim bin, um vor der Arbeit noch einmal bei ihr vorbei zu schauen. Dafür muss ich in zehn Minuten apparieren, ich muss ja ein paar Zwischenstops einlegen."

Hermine nickte, sie hatte vergessen, dass man beim interkontinentalen Apparieren möglichst den Landweg nehmen musste und dafür musste George über Grönland und Kanada reisen, was ihm aufgrund der großen Entfernung mindestens zwei Zwischenstops bescherte.

Nacheinander apparierten sie vor die Filiale von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_.

Dort angekommen bedeutete der Weasley den beiden zu warten und rannte nach innen.  
Kurz darauf erschien er mit einem Koffer wieder und verkleinerte diesen magisch.

„Also, Miss Granger, Mister junger Malfoy, es war mir eine Ehre", meinte George mit herausgestreckter Brust und gab beiden die Hand.  
Er nahm wieder seine normale Haltung an und grinste nun wieder wie sonst: „War schön, euch getroffen zu haben. Wir sehn uns sicher bald wieder, Hermine."  
Diese nickte und lächelte ebenfalls.  
George nickte Malfoy noch einmal kurz zu, drehte sich dann kurz im Kreis und verschwand.

„Was genau ist anders an ihm als früher?", wollte Malfoy unvermittelt wissen, als er mit Hermine auf dem Weg zum Hotel war.  
Diese antwortete bedrückt: „Sein Zwillingsbruder ist tot. Wie würde es dir gehen?"  
Draco antwortete nicht.

Nachdem sie ihr Zimmer betreten hatten, ließ Hermine sich in ihren Lieblingssessel fallen, schreckte aber gleich wieder auf: „Wir haben noch gar keinen Plan für nächste Woche!"  
„Ist das überhaupt nötig?", wollte der Eisprinz persönlich wissen, er lag auf dem Bett und würdigte der Brünetten keines Blickes.  
„Es hat doch gut geklappt dieses Mal! Und außerdem sind in acht Tagen bereits die Konvente!"  
Nach dem letzten Satz wurde Gryffindors Bücherwurm plötzlich sehr hibbelig.  
„Na und?", erwiderte Draco gelangweilt: „Eine Woche mit und eine ohne ist doch okay. Oder mach es morgen früh. Ich will jetzt nichts mehr arbeiten."  
Er schwieg und Hermine zischte: „Letztes Mal habe ich es auch alleine gemacht."  
Sie starrte ihn auffordernd an, doch er fixierte die Decke und sein Gesicht wurde mit jeder Sekunde ungläubiger.  
„Was ist denn jetzt, Malfoy?"  
„Wir ... Wir sind schon über eine Woche im selben Zimmer und ... leben beide noch."

Verwunderte Blicke beiderseits, doch im Inneren wusste sowohl Hermine als auch Draco, dass es gut so war.

---

_Keine Ahnung, ob's den Zauberspruch wirklich gibt, aber was solls xD Liberatio ... Komisches Wort^^ Also eine Option xD__  
__Und Malfoys Katzenallergie war eine absolute Spontanidee, irgendwas hat noch gefehlt, mit dem George ihn aufziehen konnte^^ Eigentlich waren auch die Allergiesymptome nur als Scherz gemeint, aber eine aufmerksame Leserin bei hat ein wenig nachgeforscht und herausgefunden, dass so etwas in der Richtung tatsächlich möglich ist :D Ich hoffe sehr, euch hats gefallen^^_


	11. Entzückende Erkenntnisse

**_Kapitel 11: Entzückende Erkenntnisse_**

_  
__Huui, tut mir leid, dass ich erst so spät geupdatet habe v.v Die Story hat ja eigentlich schon 28 Kapitel und ich könnte sie alle auf einmal posten, aber ich wollte eigentlich wöchentlich ein Kapitel rausbringen … schade, dass ich das aus unlauten Gründen nicht einhalte . Es tut mir leid^^_

---

Als Draco am Morgen des achten September, ein Montag, erwachte, erblickte er wie schon so oft in der Woche davor als erstes Hermine Granger, schulbekanntes Schlammblut.  
Diese saß in ihrem bevorzugten Sessel und sah auf, als er sich rührte: „Morgen. Ich hab den Plan für diese Woche gerade fertig, willst du mal sehen?"  
Konnte sie bitte aufhören, seine beste Freundin zu spielen?  
Das irritierte ihn gewaltig, schließlich konnte er sie nicht leiden, und sie ihn genau so wenig.  
Als er aufgestanden war, bedeutete der Blonde ihr, vorher ins Bad zu gehen und genau dort fuhr er seine Gedanken fort.  
Natürlich hatten sie sich jahrelang gehasst, nicht wahr?  
Es gab Ereignisse, die diese Gefühle intensiviert hatten. Dazu gehörten ihre saubere Ohrfeige in Jahr drei, oberste Priorität. Dann natürlich seine Beleidigungen, vielleicht auch oberste Priorität. Besonderes Exempel: Zweites Schuljahr. Seine ungebrochene Hoffnung, Granger würde durch den Erben Slytherins sterben.  
Oh, und dann gab es noch diese Zufälle, wie sein Zauber, der mit dem eines ihrer Trottelfreunde kollidierte und ihr absolute Monsterhauer verpasst hatte.  
Peinlicherweise war er während all dieser Ereignisse noch sehr jung gewesen.  
Natürlich hatten sie sich in ihrem fünften und sechsten Jahr auch noch gestritten, aber es artete nicht mehr aus. Zumindest nicht mit Hermine (er dachte spontan an Potters Angriff auf dem Jungenklo, der ihn fast umgebracht hätte).  
Irritiert stellte er fest, dass er seit beinahe drei Minuten mit der Zahnbürste im Mund dastand und seine Hände durch seine Haare fahren ließ, um sie so zu legen, wie er es ließ diese unsinnige Arbeit und begann, seine Zähne zu putzen.

Grundlegend verändert hatte sich während ihrer Schulzeit sicher nichts, doch als er sie dann beinahe ein Jahr nicht gesehen hatte und ausgerechnet ihre Folterung durch Bellatrix miterleben musste, hatte er eine Art Schlüsselerlebnis.

_Warum musste dieses Mädchen gefoltert werden?  
__Aufgrund ihrer Abstammung, weil sie Harry Potters Freundin war oder war es beides?__  
__Vollkommen egal, es war schlicht lächerlich, denn niemand hatte eine solche Behandlung verdient.  
__Sie hatte sich mit Harry Potter angefreundet, so wie er es mit Zabini getan hatte. Irrational, nicht erklärbar, aber man musste es hinnehmen. Und er musste zugeben, ihre Freundschaft war vollkommen bedingungslos, so etwas kannte er nicht. Würde er sich denn für Blaise foltern lassen?  
__Und was für einen Unterschied machte es, ob ihn nun eine Muggelstämmige in allen Prüfungen schlug oder ein Dorftrottel wie Macmillan? Sie hatte die gewisse Gabe, die ihr eben zufällig zuteil wurde, zufällig in ihr erwacht war oder erweckt wurde, wie auch immer. Genauso gut hätte er als Squib geboren werden können.  
__Es kam vor.  
__Seinen Vorteil, Zauberei schon seit seiner Kindheit zu kennen, hatte er nach spätestens einem Jahr verspielt, seine muggelstämmigen Mitschüler hatten sich an die Zauberwelt gewöhnt. Und hatte er Hogwarts vor seiner Einschulung gekannt? Aus Erzählungen natürlich, aber was tat das zur Sache?  
__Sie war_ nicht _anders als er, was auch immer man ihm erzählen mochte._

Draco gurgelte und wusch sich anschließend das Gesicht.  
Für ihn gab es während des ganzen Krieges wohl nichts, was so schlimm war wie die Geschehnisse an dem Ort, den er Zuhause nannte.  
Nicht nur das Großereignis mit Potter, sondern allgemein jede Tortur, jeder Mord. Diese Sinnlosigkeit drohte oft, ihn zu übermannen und – es klang ungewöhnlich, aber egal – es wäre wohl auch geschehen, wenn er nicht bemerkt hätte, dass seine Eltern dem Szenario genau so hoffnungslos ausgeliefert waren. Hätte es ihnen zugesagt, wäre er jetzt wohl nicht hier sondern in einer Nervenklinik.

Hermine blickte Malfoy hinterher, als er ins Bad ging und wusste anschließend nicht, wie sie sich am Besten die Zeit vertreiben konnte, schließlich brauchte der Eisprinz bekanntlich etwas länger. Nach einigem Hin und Her entschied sie sich, Ginny auf ihren Brief zu antworten.

_Liebe Ginny,__  
__Freut mich sehr, dass du so früh geantwortet hast, unsere Hogwarts-Vorstellung ist jetzt so gut wie abgeschlossen.__  
__George bin ich bereits begegnet, bevor ich deinen Brief gelesen habe, ob du es glauben magst oder nicht. Wir haben uns insgesamt zwei mal gesehen, gestern ist er wieder nach England zurück gekehrt. Bitte versuche, ihn von der Idee abzubringen, Stinksaft in Ketten für kleine Mädchen zu schleusen, ich halte es für eine eher unwitzige Sache.__  
__Und, zu deiner Beruhigung, es gibt keinen Grund, Malfoy zu verfluchen, er ist ausgesprochen zivilisiert, wenn nicht gerade sein Cousin in der Nähe ist. Der ist übrigens wirklich der Freund von Lunas Brieffreundin, falls man sie Freunde nennen kann, und eigentlich sehr nett. Ich habe auch etwas mehr über die Beziehung zwischen ihm und dem Frettchen in Erfahrung bringen können. Aber das erzähle ich dir bei Gelegenheit in Hogwarts._

Hermine unterbrach.

Sie würde Ginny niemals freiwillig von Douglas und Draco erzählen, so lebensmüde war sie nicht. Nicht nur, weil der Slytherin sie lynchen würde, sondern auch, weil es ihr erschien, als ob er ihr ein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis verraten hätte. Und eine Hermine Granger erzählte nichts weiter, was sie im Vertrauen erfahren hatte.  
Gedankenverloren ließ sie ihren Blick auf die Badtür schweifen, ob der Blonde es wohl schätzen würde, dass sie sich solche Gedanken um ihn machte? Oder würde er es als ‚Muggel- und Gefühlsding, also nicht seine Welt' abtun?  
Sie schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.  
Definitiv sollte sie aufhören, sich über Draco Malfoy und dessen Gefühlswelt den Kopf zu zerbrechen.  
Hermine starrte wieder auf ihren Brief und bemerkte peinlich berührt, dass er unglaublich kurz war, sie aber komplett den Faden verloren hatte. Also unterschrieb sie und rollte das Pergament zusammen, bevor sie es auf den Tisch legte.  
In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, der sie gerade den Rücken zugewandt hatte und Draco erschien komplett eingekleidet und gestylt.  
Sie drehte sich bei dem Geräusch um und gab ihm wortlos einen Zettel. Er nahm in nickend entgegen und las:

_Montag: Chinatown, Lombard Street__  
__Dienstag: Konventvorbereitung__  
__Mittwoch: Golden Gate Bridge, Coit Tower__  
__Donnerstag: Konventvorbereitung__  
__Freitag: -__  
__Samstag und Sonntag: Konventvorbereitung___

_Montag bis Mittwoch: Konvente!  
_

Er blickte auf und fragte: „Warum haben wir diesmal so viel unverplante Zeit, beziehungsweise so wenig Programmpunkte an manchen Tagen?"  
„Oh, ich dachte, ich unternehme vielleicht noch einmal etwas mit Stephanie und Douglas und du kannst dann auch einmal deinen Wünschen nachgehen", meinte sie schulterzuckend: „Außerdem haben wir alles wichtige abgeklappert, außer der Cable Cars und das will ich dir nicht antun."  
„Wieso, was ist das?", wollte er neugierig wissen.  
„Eine Art Straßenbahn und eine Touristenattraktion, also sind da viele Menschen."  
Er nickte wissend und grinste dabei leicht: „Also, gehen wir, oder was fehlt noch? Es ist schon fast elf."  
Über seinen Tatendrang verwundert schüttelte sie den Kopf und gemeinsam verließen die Schüler von Hogwarts ihr Hotelzimmer.

*

Einmal mehr entschieden die beiden Zauberer, dass es am Bequemsten war, aus dem Hinterhof des Hotels zu apparieren. Zur Sicherheit nahm Draco Hermine am Handgelenk, dass sie sich nicht verloren.

Nachdem sie in derselben Gasse angekommen waren wie am Vortag mit George, diesmal katzenfrei, traten sie auf die offene Straße und Hermine sah sich um, um zu bestimmen, in welche Richtung sie gehen mussten. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den Blonden, der die Umgebung musterte. Er trug eine normale Jeans, dazu aber das Jackett, das sie an ihrem Ankunftstag gekauft hatte.

Wirklich seltsam, ihn hier neben sich stehen zu haben, Draco Malfoy, den Todesser, den Muggelhasser, den Slytherin.  
War es ihm unangenehm, mit ihr gesehen zu werden? Oder kümmerte er sich nicht darum?  
Warum machte sie sich Gedanken über seine Empfindungen ihr gegenüber?

Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, war sie losgelaufen und obwohl Draco einige Sekunden Reaktionszeit benötigt hatte, hatte er wieder aufgeschlossen. Seine Beine waren etwa länger als ihre, was sicher daran lag, dass sie eher klein war. Als er sie jedoch eingeholt hatte, verlangsamte er seinen Schritt, so dass Hermine das Tempo bestimmen konnte. Ein angenehmer Zug an ihm, den sie erst in dieser Woche kennen gelernt hatte und doch war sie verunsichert – ihre Faszination ihm gegenüber war ihr äußerst suspekt.

So gedankenverloren lief sie die Straße entlang, immer geradeaus, nicht darauf achtend, was um sie herum geschah, bis Draco sie plötzlich am Arm zog: „Granger, ich glaube, das rote Männchen bedeutet stehen bleiben, oder?"  
Verwirrt blickte sie auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite und stellte fest, dass die Ampel rot war. Peinlich, nicht wahr, wenn man bedachte, dass sie mit einem Bein bereits auf der Straße stand.

„Was ist los mit dir, Granger?"  
Seine Frage tat ihrem klaren Kopf auch nicht gut und so brauchte sie ein paar Sekunden, bis sie stotternd antwortete: „Ich ... ich habe nachgedacht, deshalb ..."  
Aber er unterbrach sie und meinte nur: „Muss aber ein sehr interessanter Gedanke gewesen sein, wenn du sonst nichts mehr wahrgenommen hast."  
Wie ertappt starrte sie auf den Boden und errötete leicht, während er grinsen musste. Wenigstens war sie nun wieder ansprechbar.

Als die Ampel auf grün schaltete überquerten der Slytherin und die Gryffindor die Straße und erleichtert stellte Hermine fest, dass keine zwei Blocks weiter ein wichtig wirkendes Haus stand, das hiermit eine offizielle Aufgabe hatte – vertuschen, dass die Brünette nicht mehr wusste, wo sie sich befanden.  
Also stellte sie sich davor und überließ den Rest Draco, am Eingangstor hing ein Informationsschild. Sie selbst hatte keine Ahnung, worum es sich bei der asiatisch anmutenden Residenz handelte, aber es war ihr egal.

Als der Blonde sich wieder zu ihr gesellte fragte sie: „Willst du etwas essen oder willst du noch etwas herum laufen? Wir können auch ganz gehen."  
Er sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr, seit sie in Chinatown angekommen waren. Zuerst wurde sie beinah überfahren, dann war es nur zu offensichtlich, dass sie die Übersicht verloren hatte und jetzt überließ sie auch noch ihm die Planung?  
Nun gut, ihre Sache, also nahm er die Dinge in die Hand. Waren Malfoys schließlich so gewohnt.  
„Ich würde gerne etwas essen, aber nichts Chinesisches, davon ist mir bis jetzt noch jedes Mal schlecht geworden."  
Geistig wieder etwas anwesender grinste sie nun und antwortete höflich: „Dann würde ich sagen, wir holen dir etwas bei einer chinesischen – lass mich ausreden", unterbrach sie sich selbst, als Draco seinen Mund aufriss, um zu protestieren: „Eine chinesische Bäckerei. Die meisten Sachen sollen sehr verträglich sein, allerdings hab ich gehört, dass sie immer süß aussehen, aber auch oft salzig sind."

Gut, Hermine musste definitiv in die Klinik. Plötzlich wieder gesprächig wie immer lief sie mit einem federnden Gang auf eine der zahllosen Bäckereien zu.  
Sie betrat die kleinste von allen in der Umgebung, deren Auslage jedoch am besten aussah.  
Er folgte ihr und als er neben ihr stand, fragte sie: „Sag, was willst du?"  
Er überflog mit den Augen die Auslage und seine Augen blieben an der Verkäuferin hängen, eine Chinesin, deren Kopf gerade so über der Theke war, während sie bei ihm zwischen Bauch und Brust endete. Er musste grinsen und weil er nebenbei bemerkte, dass die Gryffindor ihre Arme verschränkt hatte, deutete er wahllos auf etwas, was süß aussah.  
Draco liebte Zuckergebäck.

Die grauen Augen des Slytherin blitzen verwegen auf, als er bemerkte, wie klein die Bedienung war und das war der Moment, in dem Hermine ihre Arme verschränkte. Jeder wusste, dass Asiaten klein waren, er sollte sich nicht so anstellen.  
Kurz nach ihrer Bewegung deutete Draco wortlos auf eines der Gebäcke und Hermine sagte in sauberstem Englisch: „One of these, please."  
Die Bedienung lächelte sie an und brabbelte irgendetwas.  
Hermines Visage verzog sich zu einem unverständigen Lächeln, aber ein Blick auf die Kasse bedeutete ihr, dass die wohl einen Dollar bezahlen musste.  
Sie nahm das Geld aus ihrem Portemonnaie und gab es der Asiatin, die etwas, das stark nach ‚thank you and have a nice day' klang nuschelte.  
Sie verabschiedete sich ebenso wie ihre Begleitung und als sie den Laden verlassen hatten, prusteten sie beide los.  
Die Brünette überreichte Draco die Papiertüte und dieser nahm sie grinsend entgegen: „Dein Gesicht, als sie mit diesem Kauderwelsch angefangen hat war unbezahlbar."  
„Das Kauderwelsch war unbezahlbar, meinst du. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das so extrem sein kann."  
Sie hatten sich auf einer Mauer niedergelassen und beobachteten das Treiben in einem Supermarkt gegenüber, während Draco aß.  
Entspannt lehnte die Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts sich zurück.  
Die letzten Minuten waren beinahe, als ob sie mit Harry, Ron oder Ginny hier wäre und nicht mit dem Slytherinprinzen. Und wieder versank sie so tief in Gedanken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass eben jener sie eingehend musterte.

Es war angenehm, ihn lachen zu sehen.  
Es war angenehm, mit ihm die Stadt zu erkunden.  
Seine Anwesenheit war angenehm.  
Waren diese Empfindungen vertretbar und verständlich?  
Letzteres unter keinen Umständen, aber sie war sich sicher, sie und Draco hätten diesen Ausflug nicht gemeinsam überlebt, wenn der Druck des Krieges noch auf ihnen lasten würde.

Besonders auf Draco.

Man merkte ihm an, dass er frei war, auch wenn er es sicher nicht so beabsichtigte.  
Natürlich war er immer noch an gewissen Regeln und Traditionen gebunden, durch seine Familie und sein Haus in der Schule.  
Doch die Mauern fielen.  
Es machte sie glücklich.  
Hermine konnte es nicht erklären, aber durch die abfallende Spannung bei Draco wurde auch sie gelassener. Als ob sie ein unsichtbarer Faden verbinden wurde, so wurde ihr immer leichter ums Herz, je mehr Zeit sie mit dem Slytherin verbrachte und – parallel dazu – je öfter sie ihn lachen sah. Oder auch nur lächeln. Oder grinsen. Denn dieses abfällige, arrogante Feixen hatte sie zum letzten Mal vor sechs Tagen gesehen, am Dienstag nach ihrer Ankunft, in Haight Ashbury, wegen ihrer Faible für den Haight Park. Dementsprechend waren jegliche Anzeichen eines Lächelns positiv.

Draco hatte indes sein wirklich sehr süßes Gebäck verspeist und stand auf.  
Er drehte sich zu Hermine um und bemerkte, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte und ihr Gesicht von der frühherbstlichen Sonne beschienen wurde.  
Sie sah hübsch aus.  
Friedlich, sonnengebräunt und mit buschigen Locken, die im allgegenwärtigen Wind in ihr Gesicht flogen.  
Nein, sie war nicht hübsch, sie war schön.  
An was sie wohl dachte?  
Beziehungsweise an wen?

Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und betrachtete sie noch einmal eingehend, bevor er sie sanft an der Schulter berührte, jedoch zurückwich, bevor sie die Augen öffnete.  
„Ich bin fertig, sollen wir weitergehen?"  
Als Bestätigung stand sie auf und deutete in Richtung der nächsten Bushaltestelle.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Wenn du einen Platz weißt, der nahe an dieser seltsamen Straße ist, dann würde ich gerne apparieren."  
„Wir müssen aber nur ein paar Stationen mit dem Bus fahren, der da gerade kommt, im Endeffekt sind wir so schneller."  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und sie stiegen in den gerade haltenden Bus, Hermine kaufte die Tickets.

Als sie an der entsprechenden Haltestelle wieder ausstiegen, deutete die Brünette mit den windzerzausten Locken mit funkelnden Rehaugen den Berg hinauf.  
Der Reinblüter folgte ihrem Blick und schüttelte dann automatisch den Kopf: „Malfoys laufen nicht auf Berge, sie apparieren."  
„Aber das nimmt doch den ganzen Spaß!"  
„Lauf, wenn du willst, ich lasse mich nicht dazu herab."  
„Na gut, aber nicht bis ganz oben!"  
„Hör auf, über mich zu bestimmen, Granger!"  
Sie schnappte nach Luft und zischte: „Ich bestimme nicht über dich, ich wollte dir einen Gefallen tun. Aber nur zu!"  
Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie davon und machte sich daran, den Berg zu bezwingen, der eigentlich nur ein Hügel, dafür aber um so steiler war.  
Draco apparierte gemütlich an eine der Garagen kurz bevor diese ominöse Lombard Street ganz oben in Sichtweite geriet.  
Als Hermines Kopf erschein war er tomatenrot angelaufen und sie keuchte sichtlich. Diese Muggel hatten schon interessante Eigenarten, liefen den Berg lieber hoch als dass sie es sich einfach machten.  
Als sie neben ihm angekommen war, zog Hermine wortlos und vollkommen uninteressiert an irgendwelchen Muggeln ihren Zauberstab hervor. Sie ließ kühle Luft daraus hervorströmen und Draco fragte belustigt: „Gehen wir jetzt? Ich warte schon lange."  
Der böse Blick hätte ihn wohl erdolcht, hätte er diese Macht besessen.  
Die Gryffindor kehrte ihm wortlos den Rücken zu und kämpfte sich weiter den Berg hoch, amüsiert kichernd folgte er ihr.  
Draco lief zügig den verbliebenen Hügel nach oben und sah immer mehr Blumen.

Rosa Blumen.

Pfui.

Er erklomm die letzten Meter und wusste schlussendlich doch, warum Hermine wert auf die Lombard Street gelegt hatte.  
Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite verzweigte ebenjene sich und ging so steil bergauf, dass der Blonde sich wunderte, warum so viele Menschen den Aufstieg wagten.  
Autos schlängelten sich Stoßstange an Stoßstange hinunter, denn die Straße war nicht nur äußerst steil, sondern selten kurvenreich.  
Inzwischen stand auch die Brünette wieder neben ihm und grinste glücklich: „Ich würde gerne noch hoch laufen, aber das ist dann doch zu viel des Guten."  
Er nickte und meinte: „Apparieren willst du aber sicher trotzdem nicht?"  
„Exakt. Das raubt den ganzen Flair, findest du nicht?", bestätigte sie mit Blick auf das Blumenmeer.  
„Also gehen wir jetzt wieder?", wollte er ungläubig wissen und sie zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie antwortete: „Eigentlich wollte ich einfach noch ein bisschen hier bleiben. Wir können aber auch gleich gehen."  
Er verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln und sie bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, ihr über die Straße zu folgen.  
Gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf einen Mauervorsprung und Draco fragte unvermittelt: „Was essen wir heute Abend?"  
Sie musste kichern und er musterte sie ungläubig: „Was ist so lustig?"  
„Nichts, du hast mich nur gerade an", sie unterbrach und starrte auf den asphaltierten Boden: „Du hast mich an Ron erinnert."  
Beleidigt drehte er der jungen Frau den Rücken zu und schmollte.

*

Nachdem sie etwa eine Stunde später wieder im Hotelzimmer waren, ging Hermine sofort ins Bad, um sich herzurichten.  
Sie und Draco waren übereingekommen, dass sie heute wieder in ein Restaurant gehen würden, in dasselbe wie vor exakt einer Woche. Also musste sie schick aussehen, nicht wahr? Sie würde ihr neues Kleid anziehen.  
Als sie ihre Haare gebürstet und sich geschminkt hatte, ging sie wieder in das Schlafzimmer, wo Draco sich inzwischen eine andere Hose angezogen hatte, den Rest aber beim Alten gelassen hatte. Sie sah ihn kurz an, blickte dann umher, auf der Suche nach ihrer Handtasche und bemerkte schlussendlich, dass Draco sie böse anstarrte.  
„Was ist denn los?"  
„Was ich dich schon seit ein paar Tagen fragen wollte ... Was ist das hier eigentlich?"  
Er hielt seine Hand hoch und von ihr baumelte ein seltsamen Stück Stoff in Leopardenmuster herunter. Unvermittelt grinste Hermine und meinte nur leise: „Rache."  
Der Blonde verstand offensichtlich kein Wort, ließ das Prachtstück fallen und knöpfte sein Jackett zu.

Als sie das Restaurant erreicht hatten, diesmal mit dem Bus, weil es so verräterisch zentral platziert war, atmete Hermine auf. Zum einen, weil sie wieder einen Tisch bekamen, nachdem Draco böse dreingeblickt hatte, zum anderen, weil er sie hier sicher nicht über den seltsamen Tanga befragen würde. Er war schließlich ein Malfoy.  
Sie bestellten ihr Essen, warteten und schwiegen sich penetrant an. Der Grund dafür war simpel, keiner fand ein Gesprächsthema denn sie waren beide hochgradig verwirrt.

Draco fand Hermine ungewöhnlich hübsch – wieder mal.

Das Kleid betonte ihre gesamte Figur immer noch wunderbar und das dezente Make Up besserte seine Situation nicht nennenswert. Sie sah so liebenswürdig aus und – Himmel hilf – sie war es auch. Ihre Art, wie sie manchmal so zurückhaltend, schüchtern, unsicher und andererseits selbstbewusst und überlegen war, beeindruckte ihn. Und es gefiel ihm. Auf der einen Seite weckte sie seinen Beschützerinstinkt und doch wusste er, dass sie ihm ebenbürtig war, eine angemessene Gesprächspartnerin und eine angenehme noch dazu.  
Und als sie kurz nach der Essensbestellung aufstand und sich mit dem geflüsterten Wort ‚Toilette' entschuldigte, war er sich nicht sicher, warum er ihr hinterher starrte.  
Waren es ihre körperlichen Reize, der weibliche, schmale Körper oder war es ihr Wesen, das ihn anzog? Ihre Aura verschwand augenblicklich, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss und prompt war sein Gehirn wieder entnebelt.  
Er hatte Angst.  
Seine Gefühle für die muggelstämmige Gryffindor liefen definitiv etwas aus dem Ruder._  
_

Hermine starrte aus der verglasten Wand, hinab auf die Innenstadt San Franciscos.  
Sie tat es nur, um den Blicken Dracos zu entgehen, die sie wie Nadelstiche trafen, jede Sekunde ein neuer. Leider sah sie sein Gesicht im Glas, das sich anmutend spiegelte.  
Normalerweise hatte sie keine Probleme damit, einen Blick zu erwidern, warum wich sie aus?  
Ihre Augen flackerten verräterisch oft auf den dunkelrot ausgelegten Boden, doch jedes Mal wenn sei daraufhin die Schuhe ihres Gegenübers erblickte, zuckte sie zusammen und starrte wieder auf das Panorama.  
So konnte es nicht weitergehen, sie musste es irgendwie schaffen, klare Gedanken zu fassen und sich darüber im Klaren werden, was in ihr vorging.  
Sie murmelte ‚Toilette', stand hektisch auf und tippelte davon.

Sobald sie die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt hatte lehnte sie ihren erhitzten Kopf gegen die kalte, weiße Wand und stöhnte erleichtert auf.

Dracos Gegenwart tat ihr nicht gut, jedes Mal wenn sie sich zu nahe kamen, ohne zu streiten, klinkte etwas in ihr aus. Dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, dachte viel zu viel nach und nahm nichts mehr in ihrer Umwelt wahr. Das Problem war, dass sie sich erst seit knapp einer Woche nicht mehr stritten, seitdem aber auch so gut wie gar nicht mehr.  
Das bedeutete, ihr normalerweise berühmtes Gehirn war gerade im Urlaub, es wurde ja doch nicht gebraucht.  
Sie wollte es wiederhaben.  
Aber dafür musste sie aus dem teuflischen Kreis des Malfoyjungen kommen, was schwierig war.  
Schließlich war er seit Kurzem nicht nur angenehme Gesellschaft sondern auch eine Art Freund.  
Merlin, irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Dieser blonde Schönling brachte sie so aus dem Konzept, wie es bisher noch kein anderer geschafft hatte.  
Warum machte er das?  
Wie machte er das?  
Sie hatte eine schreckliche Vorahnung – seine Ausstrahlung ihr gegenüber sowie ihre Empfindungen für ihn hatten sich drastisch verändert.  
Sie hatte ihn wohl mehr in ihr Herz geschlossen, als ihr lieb war.

_---_

_So.__  
__War ziemlich schwierig, aber ich hoffe, es ist glaubwürdig rübergekommen und euch hat das Kapitel gefallen^^  
Ich denk mal, das 12. Kapitel werde ich wieder schneller hochladen … v.v_


	12. Stroke

**_Kapitel 12: Stroke_**_  
_

__

_Tada, Kapitel 12^^ Die beiden Textstellen sind aus ‚Roulette' von System of a Down:__  
__/watch?v=KeLGwrlUMTM__  
__Ist ein bisschen arg melancholisch für die Situation der beiden, aber na ja XD An für sich ein sehr geiles Lied :D__  
__Oooh, ich mag das Kapitel übrigens nicht, das schreiben hat keinen Spaß gemacht und das Resultat ist irgendwie auch nicht befriedigend öÖ Voll scheiße -.- Der Kapiteltitel hat mir auch sehr zu schaffen gemacht xD War beinahe das Übelste^^ (Auf ‚Stroke' bin ich schlussendlich gekommen, weil es sowohl für ‚Schlag' als auch für ‚Glücksfall' steht und weil ich gerade das Lied mit dem Namen von Apocalyptica gehört hab^^)__  
_

__

_---_

Zugegeben, Draco hatte Angst davor, am nächsten Tag mit ihr zusammen arbeiten zu müssen. Er würde ihr nicht aus dem Weg gehen können, was allerdings unbestreitbar für sie nächsten zwei Wochen sowieso unmöglich war. Korrektur – für das restliche Schuljahr. Schöne Aussichten, er würde leiden, wenn er es nicht schaffte, seine Gefühle abzustellen.  
Aber bestanden Aussichten auf Erfolg?  
Jeden Tag würde er Hermines Gesicht sehen, ihr Lachen genauso wie ihre wütende Miene.  
Draco wusste genau, dass er sich nicht ewig zurückhalten konnte.  
Und das obwohl er wusste, dass er es musste. Er wollte sich selbst nicht verletzen, denn wie könnte sie ihn schon ... _lieben?_  
Die Endgültigkeit seiner Gedanken beunruhigte ihn.  
Liebe war ein schwerwiegendes Wort und er verwendete es eigentlich so gut wie nie.  
Womit er bei der zweiten Problematik angelangt war – er wollte sie nicht verletzen.  
Denn dass er es tun würde war klar, Draco kannte sich selbst.

Seine Gemütslage wurde nicht besser, als die Gryffindor von der Toilette zurückkam, mit ungewohnt geröteten Wangen, aber genau so unruhigen Augen wie vor ihrem Verschwinden.  
Der Blonde wusste nicht, was das bedeutete, aber er machte sich Sorgen.  
Dass sie ihn nicht liebte stand außer Frage, nicht wahr, aber was bedeutete dieses seltsame Verhalten seit einigen Stunden?

Hermine hasste diese drückende Stille.  
Seit sie von der Toilette wieder gekommen war, hatten sie und Draco kein Wort gewechselt. Sie wusste, ihr Blick flackerte zwischen allen möglichen Orten im Raum umher, nur, um ihn nicht anstarren zu müssen.  
Er hingegen machte keinen Hehl daraus, sie zu mustern.  
Unterbewusst versuchte sie, ihre Gedanken umzuformen, zu unterdrücken, falls er wieder Legilimentik anwandte. Das Letzte was sie brauchen konnte, war nämlich ein arrogantes Frettchen, das wusste, was sie für es empfand.

_I have a problem that I cannot explain__  
__I have no reason why it should have been so plain__  
__Have no questions but I sure have excuse__  
__I lack the reason why I should be so confused_

Umso erleichterter war die Brünette, als ihr Essen gebracht wurde, sie konnte also ohne Aufsehen zu erregen etwas anderes ansehen als Draco.  
Als sie die Hauptspeise hinter sich hatte, blickte sie unbewusst auf, um der Bedienung zu danken, die ihren Teller abholte.  
Dabei blieb ihr Blick an kühlen, grauen Augen hängen und sie schluckte schwer.  
„Hat es dir geschmeckt?", fragte Draco höflich, doch seine Seelenspiegel blieben distanziert und musterten sie analytisch.  
Hermine nickte und er sprach weiter: „Geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist so unruhig."  
Sie wollte ihn dafür schlagen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was er mit seiner Aussage bewirkte.

Er hatte die Frage einfach nur gestellt, um etwas Leben an den Tisch zu bringen und erwartete eine einsilbige Antwort, aber eine Antwort.  
Dass Hermine überrumpelt schwieg, war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, auch nicht, dass sie ihn mit glasigem Blick anstarrte.  
Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt?  
Wort für Wort ging er seine Frage durch, doch er konnte keinen Fehler entdecken.  
Erneut in Gedanken versunken hätte er beinahe nicht bemerkt, dass ihr Mund sich schlussendlich öffnete: „Alles okay."  
Sogar ein Blinder sah, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Aber er warf ihr das besser nicht vor; wie es seine Absicht gewesen war nickte er leicht lächelnd, um die junge Frau etwas bei Laune zu halten. Schließlich war er Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger würde niemals mit ihm über seine Gefühle reden. (Dass sich beide bereits bei dem jeweils anderen ausgelassen hatten, blendete er für diese Sekunde aus.)

*

Nachdem sie ihr Dessert gegessen hatten bezahlte Draco und ohne weitere Worte standen die beiden gleichzeitig auf. Es war nicht abgesprochen, es lag in der Luft, dass sie gehen mussten.  
Seit dem minderwertigen Gespräch nach dem Hauptgang hatte sich die Konversation auf Floskeln wie ‚schmeckt gut'; ‚mir nicht'; ‚wie du meinst' oder ‚tu ich' beschränkt.  
Draco war unglücklich – seine Vorstellung des Abends war anders gewesen, selbst als er noch nicht tiefer nach seinen Gefühlen gescharrt hatte.

Hermine erging es ähnlich, sie hätte Lust gehabt, zu reden, doch etwas in ihr blockierte.  
Die Angst, sich lächerlich zu machen zum Beispiel. Aber auch die Hemmung, sie hatte schon immer Probleme, wenn sie in jemanden verliebt war. Sie konnte sich dann nicht mehr ausdrücken und auch nicht mehr beherrschen.  
Sie stolperte, verschluckte sich und so weiter. Wenn sie durch Schweigen wenigstens einige dieser Peinlichkeiten vermeiden konnte, nahm sie es in Kauf. Außerdem hätte sie so oder so nicht gewusst, was sie sagen könnte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung kam sie ohne schwerere Verletzungen in die verlassene Gasse, sie stolperte nur über eine streunende Katze. Draco war ihr keine Hilfe gewesen, er hatte beim Anblick des Tieres panisch die Flucht ergriffen.  
Hinter einem Mülleimer nahm der Slytherin ihre Hand, um sie beide in den Hotelhinterhof zu apparieren.  
Trotz des hochgradig unangenehmen Gefühls beim Apparieren wurde Hermine seltsam warm, als er mit seinen dünnen Fingern ihre schmale Hand umschloss.

Die Gryffindor fragte sich, ob es natürlich war, dass sich Gefühle so rasant änderten.  
Dann bemerkte sie nüchtern, dass es sich in der Woche angebahnt hatte.  
Dies besserte ihre Situation nicht – was half es ihr, wenn sie sich nicht innerhalb weniger Sekunden verliebt hatte, sondern in einem tagelangen Prozess?  
War es natürlich, wenn man so lange gemeinsam auf engem Raum war?  
Eher nicht, denn so gesehen hätte sie aber auch schon für so ziemlich jeden in ihrer Mitschüler etwas empfinden müssen, was definitiv nicht der Fall war.

*

Als sie etwa einer halbe Stunde später im Bett lag, den Blick an die Decke, wusste Hermine ganz genau, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte.  
Natürlich würde Draco ihre Gefühle niemals erwidern, sie war ein Schlammblut, eine Alleswisserin und eine Gryffindor. Ihr Lebensstil unterschied sich komplett von seinem, er war zweifelsohne Teil der höheren Zauberergesellschaft, auch wenn seine Eltern um ihre Position kämpfen mussten, seit Voldemort gestürzt war.  
Sie musste sich keine Hoffnungen machen, sie würden nur zerschlagen und Hermines Gefühle und Bemühungen wären komplett umsonst.

*

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde blickte sie auf die Uhr und seufzte auf.  
„Hasst du mich, Draco?", fragte sie sich selbst in Gedanken und hatte Angst vor einer Antwort, sollte sie ihm diese Frage jemals stellen.  
Umso überraschter war sie, als die Antwort auf dem Fuß folgte.

„Nein."

_I know, how I feel when I'm around you__  
__I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you__  
__Around you_

Hermine war gerade unter der Dusche, als sie Geräusche von außerhalb des Bades hörte, Draco musste aufgestanden sein.  
Es war Mittwoch, die Planung für heute war weitestgehend Improvisation, da die beiden Ziele die sie anpeilte zusammen in nicht ganz zwei Stunden abgehandelt sein würden.  
Und dennoch war sie froh, etwas unternehmen zu können.

Der gestrige Dienstag war der blanke Horror gewesen ...

_Flashback__  
_

_  
__In etwa alle fünf Sekunden verspürte Hermine den Drang, sich nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren und Professor McGonagall das Schulsprecherabzeichen an den Kopf zu pfeffern. Die alte Dame hatte keine Ahnung, was sie angestellt hatte, als sie ausgerechnet diese beiden Erzfeinde ins ferne Ausland geschickt hatte.__  
__Es war jetzt später Morgen und Hermine stromerte durch einen der Bücherläden im magischen Kaufhaus Rohrholm – Draco saß auf dem Balkon ihres Hotelzimmers und durchforstete (hoffentlich) die Bücher von ihr, in denen etwas über das internationale magische Geheimabkommen stand.__  
__Sie war geflohen, mit der Aussage, in dem Kaufhaus nach Zeitschriften, Zeitungen und Büchern mit den beiden Themen, die sie noch vor sich hatten, zu suchen. Neben dem Abkommen handelte es sich hierbei um die weltpolitische Lage, also musste sie sich mit Zeitungen begnügen, von denen es selbst in den Vereinigten Staaten nicht allzu viele gab, die auch seriös genug waren.__  
__Doch Hermines Gedanken waren sowieso viel eher bei ihrem blonden Zweckspartner. Dieser hatte sich heute höflich, wenn auch distanziert verhalten. Außerdem war er in ihr Schema verfallen, das sie die vorige Woche innehatte, er spielte den Alleinunterhalter.__  
_

_  
__Hermine redete nicht, sie konnte nicht.__  
__Irgendwo tief in ihr tat es ihr Leid, doch sie wusste, dass es besser so war.__  
__Dieses zarte Band der Verständnis zwischen ihr und dem jungen Malfoy war zu frisch, um zu reißen und sie wusste, wenn sie weitermachte wie bisher, dann würde sie es bald überstrapazieren. Sie wollte es nicht darauf anlegen. Also verhielt sie sich passiv, um ihm die Steuerung des ‚Spiels' zu überlassen, sie würde es zu verhindern wissen, ihre Gefühle zu zeigen._

_Besser ein halbwegs netter Malfoy, als ein Malfoy, der wusste, dass sie in ihn verliebt war und deshalb wieder in sein altes Muster verfiel.___

_*_

_  
__Als sie einige Zeit mit ein paar Büchern, viele Zeitungen und noch mehr Aufschrieben über gute Archive zurücklehrte, bemerkte sie, dass Draco schlief.__  
__Hermine wurde wütend. Sie bemühte sich und er legte ein Nickerchen ein?__  
__Das Buch, mit dem sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte, war als sie gegangen auf exakt der selben Seite aufgeschlagen, er hatte also_ nichts _gearbeitet.___

_  
__Normalerweise wäre die jetzt im Dreieck gesprungen, aber Draco hörte sie nur seufzen und einen offenbar großen Stapel Bücher ablegen.__  
__Natürlich hatte er gearbeitet – eine Seite viel später im Buch war markiert – doch er hatte den Plan, sich schlafend zu stellen, wenn Hermine wieder kam.__  
__Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr und er hatte vor, sie zu testen.__  
__Und Hermine war durchgefallen.__  
__Vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, aber diesen Test hatte sie nicht bestanden.__  
__Jetzt war es amtlich in Dracos Großhirn: Mit Hermine Granger stimmte etwas nicht.__  
__Und ehe er sich zügeln konnte kochte die Wut in ihm hoch und er rief aufgebracht: „Wohin ist das Schlammblut verschwunden, mit dem ich mich so gut vertragen habe?!"___

_  
__Hermine war geschockt.__  
__Draco schlief, oder zumindest sah es danach aus.__  
__Und plötzlich sprang er auf und schrie sie an – hätten seine Augen nicht wahrhaft Funken gesprüht, hätte sie gedacht, er würde schlafwandeln.__  
__Erstarrt blickte sie ihn an und er stürmte wütend in das Zimmer und zur anderen Tür wieder hinaus. Sie wandte sich langsam um und starrte die hellbraune Tür an, als ob Draco gleich zurückkommen würde und sie auslachen würde, weil er sie mit seinem Schauspiel veralbert hatte.__  
__Doch er kam nicht.__  
_

_  
__Was hatte er gesagt?__  
__‚Mit der ich mich so gut vertragen habe'.__  
__Ja, sie hatten sich gut vertragen.__  
__Aber die Gryffindor wusste, dass sie nicht mit dem Gewissen leben könnte, ihn zu lieben und dennoch zu wissen, nie eine Erwiderung zu kriegen. Und, davon war sie fest überzeugt, eine solche gab es nicht.__  
__Ganz oder gar nicht lautete ihre Devise also, diesen Entschluss hatte sie am frühen Morgen gefällt, als Draco noch geschlafen hatte und sie über sein letztes Wort am vorigen Abend nachgedacht hatte.__  
__Damals mit Ron und Lavender war es schlimm genug gewesen.__  
__Und diesmal musste sie eben lernen, ihre Gefühle abzuschalten.___

_  
__Draco streunte währenddessen orientierungslos durch das Viertel, doch sein Entschluss stand, er würde nicht vor der Dämmerung zurückkehren.__  
__Was war nur in den letzten Stunden mit Hermine geschehen?__  
__Sollte sie doch irgendwie versuchen, wieder auf den Boden zurück zu kommen, oder eher wieder daraus hervorsteigen, so introvertiert wie sie war, und sollte es durch Bücher sein. Mit der Hermine, die wohl gerade auf dem Balkon des Hotelzimmers saß und still nachdachte wollte er nichts zu tun haben. So wie Draco sie kennen gelernt hatte, sprang sie ihm eher nach und scheuerte ihm eine, weil er so frech war, anstatt einfach alles hinzunehmen.__  
__Was war nur geschehen?__  
_

_  
__Schlussendlich sah er etwas, das ihm bekannt vorkam – eine Unterführung und dahinter eine weite Wiese, die jetzt von orangenen Sonnenstrahlen beleuchtet wurde.__  
__Ohne weiter nachzudenken betrat er ein zweites Mal den Haight Park und setzte sich zu einer der musisch tätigen Menschengruppen, um ihnen zuzuhören.__  
_

_*_

_  
__Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte der Blonde, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte, dass sich jemand neben ihm niedergelassen hatte.__  
__Halbwegs interessiert öffnete er die Augen und sah die junge Frau mit dem blonden Haar, die sich bei seinem ersten Besuch hier mit Hermine unterhalten hatte.__  
__Sie musterte ihn stumm, lächelte aber und er fragte brüsk: „Was willst du?"__  
__Sie lächelte weiter und antwortete dann: „Bist du nicht der Freund von Hermine?"__  
__Halb bestätigend nickte sie und sie fragte weiter: „Wo ist sie? Als ich neulich mit ihr geredet habe, hatte ich mehr den Eindruck, du würdest dich nicht auskennen."__  
__Er zuckte nur die Schultern und langsam runzelte die junge Frau die Stirn: „Nun sag schon, habt ihr euch gestritten?"__  
__„So in etwa", murmelte Draco und die Blonde bohrte weiter: „Was hast du gemacht, Malfoy?"__  
__Entrüstet riss er seine Augen auf: „Ich habe gar nichts gemacht! Ich war nur ehrlich! Und was geht dich das überhaupt an –"__  
__„Lizanne", beantwortete sie die unvollendete Frage und meinte dann bedrohlicher: „Ich mag Hermine. Pass bloß auf sie auf."__  
__„Was soll ich denn machen, wenn sie seit gestern nicht mehr sie selbst ist?"__  
__Fragend blickte Lizanne ihn an und er erklärte kurz angebunden: „Seit gestern Abend redet sie fast nicht mehr und zeigt keinerlei Emotionen."__  
__Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf.__  
__„Was ist daran erfreulich?"__  
__„Oh, ich denke, du verstehst früh genug. Geh besser zu ihr zurück. Gruß von mir."__  
__Mit den Worten stand sie auf und nahm das Tamburin in die Hand, das neben ihr im Gras gelegen hatte.__  
__Draco kam nicht umhin, ihr verwirrt hinterher zu starren.__  
_

_  
__Kurz darauf fing er sich jedoch wieder.__  
__Er würde Granger warten lassen.__  
_

_  
__Flashback Ende_

Draco streckte sich, als er durch das Geräusch des fließenden Wassers aufwachte.  
Hermine musste wohl unter der Dusche sein.  
Er gähnte – gestern Abend war er schlussendlich erst um halb elf ins Hotelzimmer zurückgekehrt, Hermine saß immer noch auf dem Balkon und arbeitete.  
Er selbst hatte eigentlich nichts gemacht in der Zeit, bevor er zurück gegangen war, war jedoch die ganze Zeit stolz auf sich, weil er eine normale Konversation mit einem Muggel gehabt hatte (auch wenn diese Rätsel aufgeworfen hatte).

Als die Brünette aus dem Bad kam, saß Draco auf der Bettkante und sah sie an: „Was machen wir heute?"  
„Golden Gate Bridge, Coit Tower", murmelte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
„Was ist los mit dir, Granger?"  
„Nichts! Und das sage ich dir nicht zum ersten Mal!"  
„Aber du lügst mich an!"  
Draco war aufgesprungen und wieder leuchteten seine Augen in Unmut.  
Warum sagte sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit? So wie er Hermine kannte, legte sie Wert auf die Präsentation. Und so, wie sie sich gerade verhielt, würde sie diese wohl gründlich in den Sand setzen.  
Wütend sah er sie an und stellte entsetzt fest, dass ihre Augen erschreckend feucht waren.  
„Du ... du kennst mich überhaupt nicht und willst trotzdem, dass ich dir alles erzähle? Was ist aus dir geworden, Malfoy?"

Es klang nicht wie ein Vorwurf.  
Eine einfache Frage, die ihm aber verdeutlichte, dass er hier jemandem gegenüberstand, den er jahrelang verachtet und auch dementsprechend behandelt hatte.  
Natürlich erwartete er von ihr kein Vertrauen, oder vielleicht doch?

Etwas geknickt, aber vor allem sehr verwirrt tigerte Draco ins Bad und als er wieder erschien, zog Hermine sich gerade die Schuhe an, aber gleichzeitig die Nase hoch.  
Er wusste sicher, dass sie keinen Schnupfen hatte und sein Gewissen wurde noch etwas schlechter.

*

Am Coit Tower hielten sie sich nicht lange auf.  
Der hässliche Touristenladen für Muggel gefiel beiden nicht und weder Draco noch Hermine hatten die Motivation, den Turm zu besteigen.  
Dafür überwand sich die Brünette und erzählte ein wenig davon, jedoch ohne den Slytherin anzusehen: „Nach dem Erdbeben 1906 hat eine reiche Frau den Turm gestiftet, für die mutigen Feuerwehrleute, deshalb hat er auch diese Form wie die Spitze eines Feuerwehrschlauchs. Ich glaube, sie war selbst bei der freiwilligen Feuerwehr und hieß mit Nachnamen Coit."

*

Danach apparierten sie zur Golden Gate Bridge und zum Fort Point, allerdings meinte Hermine, sich in einen Busch zu apparieren, damit sie nicht so sehr auffiel.  
Draco musste sich ein Lachen unterdrücken, als sie aus dem Gebüsch stolperte, das Haar und die Kleider voller Blätter und kleiner Äste.  
Sie hatte damit sehr viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregt als er selbst – er war einfach neben dem Busch aufgetaucht.  
„Zum Glück haben wir das nicht beide gemacht, da hätten sie erst recht geschaut", sagte der Blonde grinsend, als er der Jahrgangsbesten auf Hogwarts half, ihre Haare vom halben Busch zu befreien.  
Sie wandte sich mit leicht roten Wangen ab und sagte nichts.  
Draco war etwas enttäuscht, noch vor zwei Tagen hätte sie ihm eine schnippische Antwort entgegengeschleudert.  
Eher ruhig sahen sie am Geländer hinab zum Fort Point zu Füßen der großen, roten Brücke.  
Auf dem Informationsschild direkt neben Draco las dieser, dass es sich bei dem Fort um einen alten Verteidigungsstützpunkt der Marine handelte. Hermine vermied es, ihren Mund zu öffnen.

Sie betrachteten eine Weile die Brücke, dann fragte die Brünette, nachdem sie allen Mut zusammen genommen hatte: „Man kann sie zu Fuß überqueren und ich dachte, ich laufe vielleicht ein Stück. Kommst du mit?"  
Man sah Draco die Verwunderung an, verhielt sie sich doch zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder wie am Anfang ihrer Reise.  
„Ich dachte eigentlich, ich lege mich ein wenig auf die Wiese", antwortete er und deutete mit dem Arm in Richtung des kleinen Grünstreifens unterhalb des Souvenirshops.  
Der Lockenkopf folgte seiner Geste und zuckte dann mit den Schultern: „Ich bin dann in ein paar Minuten wieder da."

Als Hermine schon beinahe wieder von der Brücke unten war – es war nicht sonderlich spannend, also drehte sie nach ein paar hundert Metern wieder um – erblickte sie eine kleine, junge Frau mit blonden Haaren nebst einem schlaksigen, blassen, aber ebenso jungen Mann.

„Stephanie!"  
Diese drehte sich um, sah Hermine und lächelte: „Hallo! Na das ist aber eine Überraschung, wie geht es dir?"  
Missmutig sah die Engländerin sie an.  
„Ich sehe, nicht so gut. Das kriegen wir wieder hin, denke ich."  
Allein bei Stephanies zuversichtlichem Gesichtsausdruck ging es Hermine besser, und dennoch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob die Kanadierin recht hatte.  
„Wo ist denn Draco?", wollte Stephanie wissen und blickte an der Brünetten vorbei in Richtung Brücke.  
„Der liegt da auf dem Grünstreifen, denke ich."  
Douglas sah sich missmutig um und sagte dann: „Ich gehe nicht zu ihm."  
„Nein, tust du natürlich nicht", seufzte seine Partnerin und sagte dann an Hermine gewandt: „Ich rufe dich bei Gelegenheit an. Und wir haben auch noch die japanischen Vertreter kennen gelernt, ihr vertragt euch sicher. Vielleicht lässt sich etwas arrangieren, dass du und Draco Miyuki und Tsuyoshi noch vor den Konventen trefft."  
„Ich freue mich darauf", antwortete die Schülerin von Hogwarts lächelnd und sah den beiden Kanadiern hinterher, als sie sich aufmachten, die Brücke zu überqueren.

Als sie Draco auf der Wiese sah, war dieser eingeschlafen.  
Seufzend setzte sie sich neben ihn und schob geistesabwesend eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.  
Er bewegte sich leicht und Hermine zuckte zusammen, was, wenn er jetzt aufwachte?  
Doch nichts passiert und sie lehnte sich etwas zurück.  
Sie wollte eigentlich nicht so abweisend zu ihm sein, aber war es nicht die beste Lösung?

_---__  
_

__

_Das Flashback ist augenscheinlich aus Hermines Sicht, aber auch Dracos Perspektive kommt vor ... Ich dachte, es ist besser allgemeingültig, sonst kommen die Gefühle ja gar nicht richtig rüber^^ Außerdem geht's danach ja mit Draco weiter :D__  
__Ach ja, dass sich ausgerechnet noch japanische Vertreter einfinden, musste irgendwie sein xD Ich liebe Japan eben sooo sehr ;)_


	13. Surfing USA

**_Kapitel 13: Surfing USA_**__

Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht schon vorher updaten konnte, aber unser PC war kaputt -.- Jetzt haben wir einen neuen und alles ist wieder gut ;)_  
__Wegen Luigi's Pizza Paradise xD Das hab ich selber erfunden, genau wie das andere Restaurant. Gegessen hab ich nämlich nicht sooo nobel in SF, Hauptsache lecker und preiswert, ich bin ja nicht reich xD_

---

Als Draco aufwachte, blinzelte er überrascht, die Sonne stand bereits sehr tief und wurde schon von den höheren Bäumen verdeckt.  
Er sah sich um und sah Hermine neben sich sitzen, in Gedanken versunken.  
Langsam richtete der Slytherin sich auf und fragte: „Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"  
Sie sah und nur an und zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte jedoch: „Malfoy, ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten in letzter Zeit entschuldigen."  
Verwirrt blickte er sie an und Hermine ergänzte: „Ich hätte nicht so introvertiert sein sollen. Aber ich hab nachgedacht, ich werde ab jetzt darauf achten, wieder so zu sein wie vorher."

Er konnte nichts erwidern.  
Ihre Aussage war auf der einen Seite erleichternd, auf der anderen verwirrend.  
Was meinte sie mit ‚wie vorher', wollte sie nett sein oder eine Zicke, wie in Hogwarts? Und was bedeutete ‚ich werde darauf achten'?  
„Hast du vor, dich zu verstellen?"  
Verwundert sah sie ihn an.

_Als Draco geschlafen hatte, hatte Hermine ihn keinen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen.__  
__Er hatte es nicht verdient, dass sie sich so seltsam benahm, selbst wenn er stellenweise schuldig war, er wusste es nicht.__  
__Sie wäre an seiner Statt wohl auch aus dem Zimmer gerannt, wenn er sich so untypisch verhalten hätte wie sie gestern Abend.__  
__Sie musste sich am Riemen reißen.__  
__Wenn sie glücklich sein wollte, musste sie sich mit ihm vertragen und dazu musste sie sich normal verhalten._

„Nein, eigentlich hatte ich vor, wieder wie in den ersten Tagen hier zu sein."  
Ungewollt hatte sie auch seine zweite Frage beantwortet und er seufzte erleichtert: „Und ich dachte schon, ich bringe ein seelisches Wrack mit zurück nach England und werde von der Schule geworfen, weil sie mich verdächtigen, die etwas getan zu haben."  
„Das hast du nicht ernsthaft gedacht!"  
„Nein."  
Er musste grinsen und Hermine kicherte in ihre Handfläche.  
Daraufhin stand sie auf und Draco folgte ihrem Beispiel, er würde sie wohl noch einmal mehr zum Essen einladen. Zur Feier ihrer besseren Laune.  
Wie zur Bestätigung grummelte ihr Bauch und sie blickte peinlich berührt zu Boden.  
Er musste lächeln und war froh, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte, als er sagte: „Wenn du willst, lade ich dich zum Essen ein."  
Erfreut und etwas kindisch nickte sie, und er lächelte noch etwas breiter: „Aber nicht wieder in das Restaurant."  
„Warum denn nicht?", wollte sie verwundert wissen, es passte überhaupt nicht zu Draco, das nobelste Restaurant der Stadt zu verschmähen.  
„Weil du nicht so viel wert bist."  
Sie riss unbewusst ihre Augen auf und er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter: „Schon gut. Eigentlich will ich nur Abwechslung."

Natürlich war sie nicht so viel wert wie ein Essen im ‚Caitlin's'.  
Sondern hundert mal mehr.

Schlussendlich hatten sie sich dazu entschieden, einen waschechten Italiener aufzusuchen, Hermine hatte den Laden entdeckt und plötzlich schwirrten in ihrem Kopf Bilder von Pizzen und dampfenden Spaghettitellern ... Sie sabberte beinahe.  
Draco hatte ihren Blick bemerkt und äugte ‚Luigi's Pizza Paradise'.  
Sah ganz annehmbar aus.  
Nicht heruntergekommen, mittlere, eher höhere Preisklasse, also okay.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief er darauf zu und Hermine folgte ihm dankbar.

Im Restaurant nahmen sie eher weiter hinten Platz, mit Blick auf das rege Treiben der Straße.  
Die Gryffindor starrte in die Karte, während Draco sie nach zwei Minuten wieder schloss und aus dem Fenster sah.  
Kurz darauf erschien ein Kellner und flötete: „Bon giorno! Kann ich Ihnen empfehlen Spezialität von Tag, leckere ..."  
„Schon gut", zischte Draco abgeneigt: „Wir wissen bereits, was wir wollen. Und lassen Sie doch bitte dieses schlechten italienischen Akzent, Sie können Englisch."  
Der Kellner funkelte erst ihn, dann die misstrauische Hermine an: „Ich sehe schon, die Herrschaften kennen Bella Italia?"  
Beide nickten kurz angebunden und der Mann hopste beinahe auf der Stelle: „Was für eine Freude, eine Freude! Mein Name ist Luigi!"  
Dracos Blick war äußerst tötungswillig, während er ein „Was habe ich gesagt?" zwischen den Zähnen hervorpresste. Hermine indes hatte ein Menü gefunden und würgte den Italiener laut und deutlich ab: „Ich hätte gerne eine Pizza mit Salami. Und eine kleine Cola."  
„Oooh, beste Pizza auf der Karte, gute Wahl, Bella!"  
Draco räusperte sich. Konnte man Luigi irgendwie ruhig stellen?  
„Ich hätte gerne die Spaghetti mit Rucola. _Frischem_ Rucola."  
„Kein Trinken der Herr? Und Rucola ist bei uns immer frisch, ist immer frisch, der Rucola!"

_„Dann beeilen Sie sich, damit er auch frisch bleibt!"_  
Verwundert sahen sowohl Luigi als auch Draco Hermine an.  
Diese war beinahe aufgesprungen und funkelte den Kellner mit stark verengten Augen an, während sie sich an der Tischkante festklammerte.  
Luigi tippelte davon und der Slytherin musterte die Brünette aufmerksam: „Jetzt krieg ich aber etwas von deinem Trinken. Ich hab das nämlich vergessen."  
Verwirrt sah sie ihn an: „Wie, Trinken? Ach so ... von mir aus."  
Er musste grinsen, sagte dann aber: „Hätte ich gewusst, dass hier so ein Spinner serviert, wäre ich nicht hinein gegangen."  
Böse funkelte Hermine ihn an und zischte: „Und? Kann ich das denn vorher wissen?"

Verwundert von ihrer Aussage starrte er ihr direkt in die haselnussbraunen Augen.  
Was wollte sie ihm damit mitteilen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihr einen Vorwurf gemacht zu haben.

„Ich weiß schon, was gleich kommt – Muggel sind unzivilisiert und taktlos! Sag es gar nicht erst!"  
Langsam wusste Draco nicht mehr, woran er an ihr war.  
„Granger, das wollte ich damit gar nicht sagen."  
Bitter sah sie ihn an und er glaube, eine verletzte Spur in ihren Seelenspiegeln zu erkennen: „Natürlich wolltest du."  
„Na ja, eigentlich wollte ich mich über diesen schmierigen Italiener aufregen. Nicht über Muggel im Allgemeinen, aber wenn du darauf bestehst, das habe ich lange genug gelernt."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte.  
Indirekt gestand er ihr hiermit, dass die ganze Ansicht des Dunklen Lords ein Lügengerüst war.  
Außerdem vermittelte er Sympathie gegenüber Muggeln.

Ein riesiger Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen.  
Vielleicht hätte sie Draco nicht so anfahren sollen, aber sie hatte einfach zu sehr Angst, von ihm verletzt zu werden, auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht beabsichtigte. Er hatte es jahrelang getan und es hatte ihr herzlich wenig ausgemacht. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie jetzt beschimpfte oder anderweitig so abfällig behandelte wie in ihrer frühen Jugend wurde ihr beinahe schlecht.

„Also darf ich mich über ihn aufregen?"  
Sie wollte ihm gerade zulächeln, als Luigi wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien, ein Tablett mit den gesamten Bestellungen bei sich.  
Er wünschte ihnen guten Appetit und verschwand schnell wieder, Draco und Hermine starrten sich beeindruckt an.

„Sehr gut, Granger."  
„Danke", grinste sie und begann zu essen.  
Er tat es ihr gleich, nach ein paar Gabeln unterbrach er jedoch kurz und sagte: „Ich habe es vorhin wirklich nur auf ihn beziehen wollen."  
Sie sah auf und musste lachen: „Danke, Malfoy."  
„Ich wollte nur, dass du es ...", seine Stimme war von Anfang an sehr leise und nach ein paar Worten verstummte er gänzlich.  
Hermine war taktvoll genug, so zu tun, als hätte sie nichts gehört.  
Allgemein war sie unglaublich glücklich, dass er sie selbst sie noch einmal darauf ansprach.  
Bedeutete das nicht, dass er sie verstand?

Er tat es.  
Und er wollte, dass sie seine Meinung über ihn so schnell wie möglich änderte, denn er selbst hatte sich verändert.

Nach dem Essen bezahlte er so schnell wie irgend möglich und sie verließen das italienische Restaurant fluchtartig, obwohl Luigi sich gesittet verhielt seit Hermine ihn angefahren hatte.  
Als ebenjene auf ihre Armbanduhr sah, stellte sie fest, dass es erst kurz nach halb Sieben war, also früher Abend.  
„Malfoy?"  
Fragend drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sie fuhr fort: „Ich will nicht sofort zurück ins Hotel, aber du kannst ruhig gehen."  
Draco musterte Hermine kurz, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf.  
„Was genau bedeutet das jetzt?"  
„Ich gehe nicht zurück. Wo sollen wir hingehen?"  
Still überlegte die Brünette, packte Draco dann aber wortlos am Arm und zog ihn in die nächstbeste Nebenstraße.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich sofort in die verruchtere Richtung, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass das nicht ihre Absicht war. Aber schön wäre es gewesen ... Der Eisprinz schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Exkursion glich einem Entzug.

Ehe er sich versah drehte sich sein Magen einmal um sich selbst und Draco schloss instinktiv die Augen, als Hermine mit ihm apparierte.  
Eine Sekunde später öffnete er sie wieder und fand sich in einer anderen Gasse wieder.

„Wo sind wir?"  
„Nahe dem Einkaufszentrum, in dem wir mit George waren. Ich dachte, wir könnten es uns noch etwas genauer anschauen, und dabei den Laden meiden."

Er grinste ein wenig bei der Betonung und dem zugehörigen Naserümpfen, war ansonsten aber halbwegs zufrieden. Natürlich stellten sich junge Männer, die einer Frau verfallen waren andere Dinge vor, aber er kannte Hermine und war froh, nicht in ein Museum zu müssen.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das riesige Einkaufszentrum und sahen sich um.  
„Hast du einen bestimmten Wunsch?", wollte Draco wissen und Hermine verneinte kopfschüttelnd.  
„Ich auch nicht, also ...", er deutete mit dem Daumen in Richtung Rolltreppe und sie gingen darauf zu.

Im oberen Stockwerk sprang Draco sofort das Geschäft ins Auge und angewidert wandte er sich ab. Hermine jedoch musste nur grinsen, noch war die Gefahr nicht in nächster Nähe. Die bekannte Alleswisserin wandte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und sah ein Geschäft, dass relativ ansprechend aussah.  
Sie zupfte ihren blonden Begleiter vorsichtig am Ärmel und meinte: „Gehen wir da rein?"  
Er blickte auf und sah einen Shop, in dem seltsame Bretter und Puppen in eher bunten Klamotten ausgestellt waren.  
„Was genau wollen die einem verkaufen?"  
„Na ja", Hermine sah in zweifelnd an: „Nach was sieht es denn aus?"  
„Nach bunten Brettern."  
Sie musste ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken und meinte: „Das sind Surfbretter, hast du noch nie von Surfen gehört?"  
„Nein."  
Sie musterte ihn interessiert, wie ein seltenes Tier in einem Käfig und er fragte misstrauisch: „Was denn?"  
Schuldbewusst sah sie ihn an und erklärte dann: „Surfen ist eine Sportart der Muggel, vielleicht sollten wir an den Strand gehen. Da kann ich es dir zeigen. Oder wir gehen da rein."  
Sie deutete auf das Geschäft und ein neugieriger Draco ging darauf zu.

Anfangs wusste er nicht, was Hermine dachte, wenn sie behauptete, er würde hier Aufschluss finden.  
Er sah Kleider, gefaltet und an Stangen, Schuhe, und eben diese seltsamen Bretter.  
Dann deutete die Gryffindor auf ein Bild an der Wand, das sich nicht bewegte. Draco hasste es, dass Muggel es nur in diesem seltsamen Fernseher schafften, dass sich Bilder bewegten. Es war langweilig.  
Dennoch sah er es sich genauer an und bemerkte, dass der Mann in Badehosen darauf auf einem dieser Bretter stand und offensichtlich sehr angestrengt versuchte, nicht ins Wasser zu fallen. Das Brett wurde nämlich von einer riesigen Welle getragen.  
„Das ist Surfen", erläuterte Hermine und Draco sah sie skeptisch an: „Was ist so toll daran?"  
„Das frage ich mich bei Quidditch schon seit Jahren", antwortete sie trocken.  
„Also bitte, das kann man doch gar nicht vergleichen!"  
„Doch, es sind beides Sportarten."  
Gerade wollte der blonde Slytherin die Vorzüge des heiligen Quidditch erklären, als die Brünette sagte: „Versuch es gar nicht erst. Harry und Ron haben es in sieben Jahren nicht geschafft."  
„Vergleiche mich nicht mit den beiden", sagte er düster und sie seufzte: „Schon gut. Sollen wir an den Strand gehen und die Surfen live und in Farbe zeigen?"  
„Live und in Farbe?"  
„Vergiss es", seufzte sie erneut und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.  
Sie zog ihn wieder hinaus und verabschiedete sich noch lächelnd von den Verkäufern, bevor sie Draco mit sich zog und dabei sagte: „Ich weiß nicht genau, wo wir hin müssen, keine Ahnung, wie der Strand aussieht. Also werden wir wohl mit dem Bus fahren müssen."  
Er riss seinen Arm aus ihrer klammernden Hand und meinte: „Dann ist es doch Nacht, bis wir da sind."  
Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lief weiter.

Als sie die Straße vollends hinunter gelaufen hatten und wieder am Busbahnhof angelangt waren, lief Hermine ohne weiter auf ihre Begleitung zu achten an einen Fahrplan.  
Draco eilte ihr nach und fragte dann mittelmäßig geschockt: „Du weißt nicht, welcher Bus dahin fährt?"  
„Nein", antwortete sie simpel und er blickte sie verständnislos an. Bis jetzt hatte sie doch _alles_ gewusst.

„Da!", rief Hermine nach einiger Zeit aus und deutete mit dem langgliedrigen Zeigefinger auf ein Gewirr aus Zahlen und Buchstaben, aus dem der junge Malfoy beim besten Willen nichts herauslesen konnte.  
„Was ist das?"  
„Unsere Busverbindung. Jetzt komm mit!"  
Noch ehe sie den Satz beendet hatte war sie losgelaufen und Draco folgte ihr.  
Mit seinen langen Beinen hatte er sie schnell eingeholt und dennoch fragte er sich, was in ihr vorging.

_Im einen Moment war sie verschlossen und fuhr ihn an, im Nächsten lachte sie und war wieder so übereifrig wie die letzten Jahre.__  
__Was genau war Teil der wahren Hermine Granger?_

Als sie im Bus standen, er war so überfüllt, dass auf einen Sitzplatz keine Chance bestand, atmete Draco einmal mehr den sanften Geruch ihrer Haare ein.  
Wie war er jemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie schmutzig oder widerwärtig wäre?  
Hier stand Hermine, nah bei ihm, was ihm gefiel, nicht sonderlich groß und eher dünn, eigentlich nicht wirklich besonders. Ihr Haar war immer noch ein einziger Mopp, aber irgendwie hatte sie zwischendurch begonnen, es zu kämmen. Es stand nicht mehr leicht ab, sondern offenbarte die eigentümlichen Eigenschaften, die Locken eben hatten.  
Ihr Gesicht war nahezu ungeschminkt, von ein wenig Make Up abgesehen, das wohl für das Alter typische, unreine Haut verstecken sollte.  
Er bezweifelte, dass sie Grund dazu hatte.  
Aber Mädchen schienen nur mit Schminke Selbstbewusstsein haben, also ließ er ihnen den Spaß.

Nach einigen Minuten meinte Hermine: „Wir müssen bei der nächsten Haltestelle raus, quetsch dich also schon mal durch!"  
„Oh nein, das machst du!"  
„Warum? Du bist größer und kräftiger als ich", meinte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und er erwiderte: „Weil ich hier der Reinblüter bin."

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns?"  
Die junge Frau konnte nicht anders als etwas enttäuscht zu sein.  
Aber auf der anderen Seite konnte sie es ihm nicht verübeln, auch sie war sehr von ihrer Vergangenheit beeinflusst, wie man beim Italiener gemerkt hatte.  
Sie wollte sich also gerade an dem etwas breiteren Jugendlichen neben ihr vorbeidrücken, aber Draco kam ihr zuvor.  
Sie musste ein wenig lächeln.

Als sie zum Strand hinabgestiegen waren, erblickte die Gryffindor im starken Seegang sofort einige waghalsige Surfer. Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf sie und der Blonde folgte der Geste mit seinem Blick.  
Sie bemerkte, wie beeindruckt er war.  
Er war ein Flugkünstler, zweifelsohne, doch diese Menschen gingen spielend leicht mit dem Wasser um, als wären sie gute Freunde.  
Einer der Surfer flog kurz vor dem Ufer von seinem Brett und leicht amüsiert sah Hermine den Slytherin neben ihr etwas zusammenzucken.  
„Und was macht er jetzt?", hörte sie ihn gebannt murmeln, als der junge Mann nach seinem Brett suchte, es fand und sofort wieder der nächsten Welle entgegenrannte.

Eine Weile sagten sie beide nichts und sahen nur den Sportlern zu.  
Schließlich meinte Draco mit beeindrucktem Unterton: „Wie machen sie das?"  
„Das frage ich mich bei Quidditch schon seit Jahren", wiederholte Hermine ihre Aussage aus dem Kaufhaus mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens.  
„Nein, das ist was anderes."  
„Wieso denn?"  
„Das Wasser könnte sie umbringen!", meinte Draco beinahe besorgt und hätte Hermine nicht eine plötzliche Wut, hätte sie wohl über die Aussage gelacht: „Ihr seit da kilometerweit oben in der Luft, das bringt euch also nicht um?", wollte sie schnippisch wissen.  
„Aber wir haben doch unsere Besen und –"  
„– und die Leute habe ihre Bretter! Wo ist der Unterschied?"  
Nach einigen Sekunden zuckte er resigniert mit den Schultern.

Auf die Brünette hatte es den Eindruck, als konnte sich der Slytherin nur schwer für Neues öffnen. Alles begann bei ihm mit Misstrauen und er tastete sich nur schrittweise voran.  
Vielleicht wäre sie auch so gewesen, wenn sie aufgewachsen wäre wie er, überlegte sie.  
Sie hatte wirklich Glück gehabt in ihrer sorglosen Kindheit und ihrer frühen Jugend, die zwar nicht sorglos war (wegen Harry und den Abenteuern, in die er gestolpert war), aber dafür überwiegend fröhlich und unbeschwert.  
Sie distanzierte sich von ihren eigenen Gedanken von vor einigen Tagen im Exploratorium.  
Damals dachte sie, Draco und sie standen auf der einen, Stephanie und Douglas auf der anderen Seite.  
In Wirklichkeit standen sie und der Slytherin noch mal auf verschiedenen Ebenen.  
Selbst wenn sie beide einen Krieg ausgefochten hatten, so war der junge Mann neben ihr doch komplett anders davon betroffen als sie.  
Nein, sie selbst könnte nach so einer Vergangenheit auch nicht von Anfang an vertrauen.

Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, hatte Hermine begonnen, zu frösteln.  
Draco bemerkte es und wollte gerade seine Jacke ausziehen, um sie ihr zu geben, als er bemerkte, dass es bereits relativ dunkel war und die meisten der Surfer jetzt am Gehen waren.  
Er wäre gerne noch länger mit ihr hier geblieben, der pazifische Ozean faszinierte ihn sehr. Seine hohen, gefährlichen Wellen jagten ihm Angst ein, beruhigten ihn jedoch auf eine andere Weise auch.  
Aber er fand es unpassend, wenn sie fror und auch er, sogar mit Jacke, begann zu frösteln.  
Draco beschloss, dass sie noch einmal hier her kommen sollten.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen fragte Hermine zögernd: „Sollen wir gehen? Es ist kalt und ..."  
Sie musste ihren Satz nicht beenden, denn er nickte wortlos und sie liefen zurück zu der Bushaltestelle, ihre Fußspuren im Sand vermischten sich mit denen anderen Leute und dennoch wusste Draco, dass dies ein einzigartiger Platz für ihn bleiben würde. Er würde sich an kein einziges Gesicht erinnern, nur an das von Hermine mit ihrer roten Nase vom frischen Wind und an die vielen Gestalten auf Surfbrettern.

Irgendwann, wenn er den Mut dafür aufbrachte, würde er es selbst probieren.

Hermine hatte währenddessen beschlossen, dass sie gut darin tat, Draco zu einer Freundschaft mit ihr zu zwingen. Es hörte sich verdreht an, aber sie wollte ihm aus seiner Zwickmühle hinaushelfen.  
Sie war froh, dass sie sich zusammengerissen hatte und ihre Gefühle unterdrückte, um seiner und ihrer selbst Willen. Die morgige Arbeit an der Präsentation würde sicher sehr viel besser gehen als gestern.

*

Am Freitag erwachte Hermine mit dem guten Gefühl, eine erstklassige Vorstellung zu liefern, wenn sie am Montag zu den Konventen aufbrachen.  
Die Arbeit gestern war gut voran gegangen, gemeinsam hatten sie im Archiv der Buchhandlung im Rohrholm nach Artikeln über das internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen gesucht und nun wussten sie so viel darüber, dass Hermine glaubte, setzte man sie und Draco unter einen Haufen Muggel, so könnten sie sogar die in eine Diskussion darüber verstricken.  
Mittags hatten die beiden, ebenfalls in dem Archiv, sämtliche politische Beiträge aus sämtlichen Zeitungen und Zeitschriften durchforstet, oder zumindest kam es ihr so vor. Das müssten sie am Samstag noch einmal wiederholen, aber die Grundlage war gegeben.  
Und außerdem hatte sie am Dienstag ebenfalls gutes Material mitgebracht, also würde es den beiden Schulsprechern von Hogwarts nicht daran mangeln.

Draco Malfoy war ein fleißiger Arbeiter, wenn er wollte.  
Und gestern hatte er gewollt, auch er wollte sich nicht bloßstellen, also hatte er alles gegeben.

Heute würden sie sich um halb zwei mit den Kanadiern vor ihrem Hotel treffen, um dann die japanischen Abgesandten abzuholen.  
Stephanie und Hermine hatten es beide geschafft, ihre männliche Begleitung zu überreden, sie zu begleiten.  
Draco kündigte jedoch ohne Umschweife an, dass er verschwand, wenn Douglas in einen zwei Meter umfassenden Anti-Douglas-Kreis trat.

Den Morgen verbrachten die beiden separat, Hermine aß etwas in Chinatown und kaufte dann Mitbringsel für ihre Freunde.

Draco hingegen saß auf seinem Lieblingsplatz auf dem Balkon und schrieb einen Brief an seine Mutter, dass es ihm gut ging und einen an Blaise.  
Von dem war am gestrigen Abend noch ein Brief angekommen.

_Draco,  
Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut mit der Muggelstämmigen. Hier ist alles mehr oder minder normal, Slughorn liebt Potter immer noch, obwohl der keinen einzigen Zaubertrank mehr auf die Reihe kriegt. Seine kleine Freundin hat mich übrigens neulich (wagemutig) darauf angesprochen, dass sie dir den Hals umdreht, wenn du Granger etwas tust. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie so etwas mir sagt, aber ich dachte, ich warne dich besser davor. Ihr Flederwichtfluch ist erstklassig. Übrigens hat den ihr Bruder neulich abgekriegt, keine Ahnung, was da los ist.  
Weaselette hat noch etwas erwähnt, aber nur ganz am Rande. Granger hat wohl während eurer Abwesenheit Geburtstag.  
Na, egal. Komm bloß bald zurück, Pansy hat mich zu deinem Ersatz erkoren und lässt mich nicht in Ruhe.  
Blaise_

Blaise war schon immer ein Verfechter der Neutralität gewesen, deswegen vermied er es auch, einen Muggelstämmigen Schlammblut zu nennen. Außerdem hatte er eine kleine Schwäche für Ginny Weasley, seit diese mit Potty zusammen war. Draco dachte insgeheim, dass Zabini immer nur das wollte, was er nicht haben konnte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn angesprochen hatte, oder andersherum.

Er schrieb einige knappe Sätze als Antwort, vertuschte aber, dass es äußerst wichtig für ihn war, dass Hermine Geburtstag hatte.  
Angenommen, er hätte keine Ahnung gehabt?  
Das wäre die Peinlichkeit des Jahrhunderts gewesen.

Um zehn vor eins erschien Hermine wieder im Hotelzimmer, vollgepackt mit Plastiktüten.  
Draco war nicht da, kam jedoch nur ein paar Minuten später mit der Aussage, er hätte Briefe abgeschickt.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie etwas später aus dem Hotel und erblickten schon von Weitem die beiden kanadischen Abgesandten, die gerade auf das Hotel zuliefen.

_Den Surfshop, Odysea, kenne ich übrigens aus eigener Erfahrung xD Er ist Liebe 3__  
__Am pazifischen Strand war ich übrigens nie. Hab aber mal ein paar Bilder von einer Freundin gesehen, danach habe ich mich in diesem Kapitel gerichtet (sie war auch in San Francisco)._


	14. Big in Japan

**_Kapitel 14: Big in Japan_**

Nachdem Hermine die beiden Kanadier herzlich begrüßt hatte, meinte Stephanie, dass sie sich mit Miyuki Takahara und Tsuyoshi Matsumoto am Union Square treffen würden.  
Sie wollten sichergehen, dass niemand an die falsche Stelle apparierte, also nahmen sie den Bus und Hermine und Draco saßen im einen Zweisitzer, während Stephanie und Douglas sich einen anderen teilten. Der blonde Slytherin starrte vehement aus dem Fenster und Hermine und die blonde Kanadierin tauschten beunruhigte Blicke. Der Tag sollte schön werden und dazu mussten Draco und Douglas sich zusammenreißen – Letzterer starrte aus einem anderen Fenster.  
Hermine legte ihre Hand auf Dracos Arm um ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich zu ihr zu drehen und langsam ging er ihrem unausgesprochenen Wunsch nach, darauf bedacht, seinen Cousin nicht anzusehen.  
„Bitte, Malfoy, versuch, es etwas zu verstecken."  
„Was denn?"  
„Deinen Hass auf deinen Cousin. Die armen Japaner wissen doch gar nicht, womit sie konfrontiert werden, wenn ihr euch weiter so verhaltet."  
Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und bis zur betreffenden Bushaltestelle waren alle totenstill.

Nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren bog Stephanie als führende Kraft in eine Straße mit leichter Steigung ab und leitete die anderen zum Union Square.  
Es war sehr hektisch und Hermine war glücklich, nicht mit Harry oder Ron hier zu sein. Harry wäre vermutlich ziemlich schnell einfach verschwunden gewesen und Ron ... wäre ausgeflippt. Oder ebenfalls verschwunden. Jedenfalls hätte er ihr Ärger gemacht.  
Unsicher schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
Es behagte der jungen Schulsprecherin nicht, dass Dracos Gegenwart der ihrer Freunde vorzuziehen war.

Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit begannen Douglas und seine Partnerin plötzlich, zielstrebiger als zuvor zu gehen und kurz danach standen die beiden Hogwartsschüler zwei Asiaten gegenüber, das Madchen über einen Kopf kleiner als Hermine, die bereits relativ klein war und der Junge in etwa so groß wie die Engländerin.  
Die beiden Japaner lächelten und grüßte, die Floskel wurde höflich erwidert und Hermine bemerkte erleichtert, dass Draco gegenüber den beiden Neuen zwar zurückhaltend, aber annehmbar nett war. Natürlich lächelte er Miyuki charmant zu, während er Tsuyoshi nur murmelnd begrüßte, aber dennoch war es zufrieden stellend.

Nach einigem Überlegen entschieden sie sich, zuerst Sushi essen zu gehen und danach eine Karaokebar zu besuchen – Hermine und Stephanie waren freudig erregt, während ihre beiden Partner sich eher zurückhielten, sich aber gegenseitig die ganze Zeit hasserfüllte Blicke zuwarfen.  
Als sie losgegangen waren, sahen sich die beiden Mädchen alarmiert an und Stephanie flüsterte: „Ich habe Miyuki und Tsuyoshi bereits vorgewarnt, dass die beiden ein Problem miteinander haben, aber das geht so nicht."  
„Na ja ...", begann Hermine und drehte sich stirnrunzelnd zu den beiden verfeindeten Cousins um: „Ich habe Malfoy gesagt, er solle sich nicht so anstellen, aber ich denke, er versteht darunter nur, dass er neben Douglas laufen kann, ohne ihn anzuspringen. Ich meine, sieh sie dir an."  
Stephanie drehte sich um und sah Draco und Douglas nebeneinander gehen, die Köpfe beinahe neunzig Grad vom jeweils anderen weggedreht. Hinter ihnen liefen die japanischen Abgesandten, leicht verwirrt, aber vor allem verunsichert.  
„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte die muggelstämmige Kanadierin und lief zu den beiden nach hinten, um sie zu unterhalten.

Draco wollte nicht mit den Japanern reden und Hermine war von Stephanie eingenommen, also lief er wohl oder übel neben Svenson. Granger hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was er hier auf sich nahm für sie, dachte er sich. Hätte sie ihn nicht gebeten, normal zu bleiben, hätte er seinem verabscheuungswürdigen Cousin schon lange die Gurgel umgedreht.  
Merlin, Granger nahm ihn zu sehr ein.  
Faszination hin oder her, er stand hier seinem zweiten Intimfeind gegenüber.

_Draco war gerade dreizehn geworden, als sein Vater ihm verkündete, dass in einem Monat sein Cousin zu Besuch kommen würde.__  
__Der Teenager verstand nicht genau, warum Lucius' Gesicht so hasszerfressen war wie nie zuvor, aber nachdem dieser seinem Sohn erklärt hatte, warum er seinen Bruder verachtete, verstand er ihn.__  
__Wie konnte man den Dunklen Lord verraten, ein Schlammblut heiraten und dann auch noch ein Kind mit ihr zeugen?__  
__Widerwärtig.__  
__Noch mehr Halbblutabschaum vertrug diese Welt nicht mehr.__  
_

__

_Als Douglas mit seinem Vater Lupus in Malfoy Manor erschien, hatte Draco noch einen Grund mehr, ihn zu hassen.__  
__Er erinnerte ihn verdammt noch mal an Potter.__  
__Die schwarzen Haare, der überhebliche Blick, selbst die Statur. Natürlich fehlten Narbe und Brille, aber dennoch, sogar seine Gesichtszüge hätten die des unsterblichen Vollidioten sein können.__  
__Und dieser Potty-Abklatsch war sein Cousin, Jahrgangsbester der Flamel-Akademie?__  
_

_  
__Draco grüßte die beiden Neuankömmlinge kurz und verschwand dann auf sein Zimmer.__  
__Er ließ sich gerade in sein Himmelbett mit grünem Bezug fallen, als die Tür aufging und Douglas ihn anstarrte.__  
__„Was tust du hier?"__  
__„Ich sehe mich um, verboten, Blondie?"__  
__„Es handelt sich hierbei um mein Zimmer und ich autorisiere, wer es betreten darf und wer nicht", schnarrte Draco, während er aufstand und auf den schwarzhaarigen Kanadier zulief.__  
__„Du kleiner Gelhaufen hast mir nichts zu befehlen."__  
__„Klappe, Halbblut. Du bist in unserem Haus, also verhalte dich auch so. Freu dich, dass_ Opi _deinen_ Papi lieb hat."  
_„Jedenfalls hat er ihn lieber als deinen, wenn er einen Abtrünnigen zu einem simplen Familienessen einlädt", giftete Douglas und schlug Draco die Tür vor der Nase zu.__  
_

__

_„Draco! Douglas!"__  
__„Lass sie, Vater", flüsterte Lucius, aber Lupus, der ewige Liebling, war empört aufgesprungen, also schwang Abraxas seinen Zauberstab und die beiden Jungen rauschten auseinander. Draco knallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, Narzissa keuchte geschockt auf und lief zu ihm. Douglas indes war nach ein paar Metern auf dem Gesäß zur Ruhe gekommen und stand bereits wieder auf, als Draco sich noch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Rücken rieb und von seiner Mutter auf die Beine gezogen wurde.__  
__„Was ist geschehen?", herrschte Abraxas Douglas an und dieser zischte zurück: „Dieses Ekel hat meine Mutter beleidigt."__  
__Sein Großvater zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als würde er dieses Benehmen tolerieren, sah jedoch seinen älteren, immer beliebteren Sohn Lupus an und meinte dann: „Das war dumm von dir, Draco."__  
__Der Junge knurrte nur und seine Mutter fragte leise: „Was ist in dich gefahren? Das war leichtsinnig!"__  
__„Er hat mich beleidigt, euch beleidigt, Hogwarts beleidigt ... Er verdient es nicht, hier zu sein!"__  
__„Sei leise, Draco! Er wollte dich doch nur provozieren!"__  
__„Vielleicht ...", flüsterte dieser und ließ sich von Narzissa zurück an den Tisch begleiten, wo sie ihm eine Serviette gab, die er gegen seine blutende Lippe drückte._

*

Hermine wusste wirklich nicht, was er hier für sie tat.  
Es kostete ihn so viel Überwindung, dem Jungen neben ihm nichts zu tun, dass er sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr fragte, wie er es aushielt.  
Doch plötzlich rauschte ein blonder Haarschopf an ihm vorbei und Granger stand allein da.  
Er nutzte diese Chance und schloss zu ihr auf, was sie mit einem Lächeln begrüßte: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Sein Grinsen wurde schief und sie lächelte verstehend: „Wenigstens geht ihr nebeneinander, ohne euch zu erdrosseln."  
Er stimmte ihr im Stillen zu, meinte aber provokant: „Ich habe das Seil gleich hier in der Hosentasche."  
„Deine Hose hat keine Tasche, Malfoy."  
Er blickte hektisch an sich hinunter und stellte peinlich berührt fest, dass sie recht hatte.

Als Hermine als erste die Sushibar betrat, stellte sie entsetzt fest, dass sie noch kein einziges Wort mit dem japanischen Vertreterpaar beschäftigt hatte. Dennoch suchte sie zuerst einen Tisch für sechs Leute und war zufrieden, als sie einen runden Tisch auf der rechten Seite des Raumes sah, der noch unbesetzt war.  
Sie nickte den anderen zu, sich dort zu setzte und gemeinsam ging die Gruppe darauf zu.

„So, Miyuki, Tsuyoshi ... Erzählt doch ein wenig von euch", versuchte die Gryffindor breit lächelnd, die beiden zum Reden zu bringen, nachdem der Kellner die Bestellungen entgegengenommen hatte.  
Doch sie tauschten nur einen unsicheren Blick und lächelten, bevor Miyuki zaghaft begann: „Wir sind auf der Kurogane-Schule in Kyoto und in unserem Abschlussjahr. Ich bin zwanzig und Tsuyoshi einundzwanzig."  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich überrascht, während seine englische Kollegin nur eine Locke um ihren Finger wickelte und fragte: „Wie lange besucht man die Kurogane-Schule? Hogwartsabsolventen sind normalerweise siebzehn oder achtzehn, wenn sie die Schule beenden."  
„Acht Jahre, aber wir werden erst mit zwölf eingeschult, da sich die magischen Fähigkeiten im asiatischen Raum erwiesenermaßen oft erst später offenbaren", antwortete Tsuyoshi und die beiden Engländer dachten unbewusst dasselbe. Im Vergleich zu der Bäckerin in Chinatown war das Englisch von beiden Japanern nahezu perfekt – was ungewöhnlich war. Natürlich hörte man beiden an, dass sie eine andere Muttersprache hatten, dennoch verstand man jedes Wort problemlos.  
„Darf ich etwas fragen?", wollte Draco höflich wissen und Hermine war überrascht, wie nett er sein konnte: „Wo habt ihr so gutes Englisch gelernt?"  
Er warf der Braungelockten aus den Augenwinkeln einen amüsierten Blick zu, den sie erwiderte, bevor sie der jungen japanischen Frau zuhörte: „Wir haben, genau wie die Muggel, Englisch in der Schule, da auf der Kurogane hauptsächlich die japanischen Politiker ausgebildet werden. In Tokyo gibt es noch eine andere Schule –"

Hermine nickte und Miyuki war dadurch irritiert: „Du kennst sie?"  
„Die Fakultät Tejina, oder?"  
Die junge Frau nickte und ihre schwarzen, seidenen Haare fielen ihr in die Augen. Sie strich sie aus dem Gesicht und fuhr fort: „Deshalb ist es wichtig für uns, Englisch zu können, gerade für Veranstaltungen wie diese."  
Verstehend nickten die Schüler aus England, während Douglas und Stephanie keineswegs überrascht schienen. Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie bereits ein ähnliches Gespräch hatten.

Dia Sushiplatten wurden serviert und vorerst sprach niemand mehr.

Als alle aufgegessen hatten und sie den Preis geteilt hatten, führte Tsuyoshi die Gruppe nach draußen und zwei Blocks weiter in ein Hochhaus.  
Dracos Blick, als sie das etwas brüchige Gebäude betreten hatten verflog und aus einer Mischung aus Zweifel und Abneigung wurde Neugier, als sie innen einige Geschäfte und eine Karaokebar vorfanden.

„So, ich denke, alle wissen, was sie tun sollen?", fragte Stephanie beinahe rhetorisch, aber sowohl Draco als auch Douglas schüttelten die Köpfe, während sogar Hermine zweifelnd dreinblickte.  
„Also, ihr müsst das Mikrophon nehmen", zur Verdeutlichung hob sie es in die Luft und fuhr dann fort: „Und dann das Lied, das ihr euch ausgesucht habt, singen. Für gut getroffene Töne gibt es viel Punkte, für weniger gute weniger. Prinzip klar?"  
„Ein Problem gibt es", schnarrte Malfoy links von Hermine: „Ich kenne keine Muggellieder."  
Diesmal sahen alle eher ratlos drein, außer die brünette Gryffindor und die blonde Kanadierin.  
„Wir können die Songs ja singen und ihr nehmt dann dieselben, bis ihr euch an etwas eigenes traut", schlug Hermine vor und die anderen nickten erleichtert.

Draco ließ sich neben Hermine in den Sofa fallen und gab das Mikrophon an Miyuki weiter.  
„Du singst schrecklich", meinte die Gryffindor wahrheitsgemäß und der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern: „Habe ich etwas anderes behauptet? Außerdem kenne ich das Lied nicht."  
„Schieb es nicht auf die Beatles", grinste die Muggelstämmige und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.  
„Setz mir Celestina Warbeck vor und ich mutiere zum Helden des Saals."  
„Irgendwie glaube ich dir nicht, Malfoy", lachte sie und er gab zurück: „Wenigstens kann ich das besser als das gerade. Ich bin mit Celestina aufgewachsen."  
„Da bist du nicht allein", seufzte Hermine und er meinte: „Vergiss das Wiesel doch endlich."  
„Woher wusstest du, dass ich an ihn gedacht habe?", wollte sie überrascht wissen und er lächelte schief: „Du bist muggelstämmig. Potter bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Was bleibt noch groß übrig?"  
Beinahe peinlich berührt starrte die Brünette Stephanie an, die gerade ein Lied von Britney Spears in ihrer Anfangszeit schmetterte, aber auch nicht wirklich gut war.

Nach dem letzten ‚Hit me Baby one more time!' setzte sich auch die blonde Kanadierin wieder hin und deutete mit dem Mikro auf eine Person nach der anderen.  
Niemand reagierte, also legte sie es schulterzuckend auf den niedrigen Tisch, wo es darauf warten konnte, wieder benutzt zu werden.  
Sie blickte sich um und sah Douglas mit den beiden Japanern reden, Hermine war hin- und hergerissen zwischen diesem Gespräch und einem mit Draco.  
Stephanie konnte es ihnen nicht übel nehmen, dass sie ihr nicht zugehört hatten, sie wusste, dass ihr Gesang schrecklich war.  
Dennoch hatte sie sich schon seit ihrem letzten Treffen mit den englischen Abgesandten selbst versprochen, ein Gespräch mit Hermine zu führen und jetzt war wohl der richtige Moment: „Hermine, kommst du kurz mit nach draußen?"  
Die Brünette sah die Schülerin der Flamel-Akademie fragend an, stimmte aber zu und trat mit vor die Tür.

Draco saß stumm an seinem Platz und die anderen drei redeten weiter.  
„Draco, willst du nicht auch mitreden?", fragte Tsuyoshi schließlich freundlich, aber der Blonde sah kurz seinen Cousin an und verneinte dann, eine Zigarette aus der Tasche ziehend: „Danke, ich denke, ich werde schnell rauchen gehen."  
„Ich komme mit", sagte der Japaner lächelnd: „Hast du mir vielleicht auch eine?"  
Der Engländer nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Straße.

„Du und Draco, ihr vertragt euch viel besser, oder?"  
„Ehm ... ja", murmelte Hermine und sah ihn den wolkenverhangenen Himmel.  
„Ich habe dir die Frage schon einmal gestellt. Aber nimm mir es nicht übel, wenn ich es jetzt noch einmal tue ... Bist du in Draco verliebt?"  
Auch dieses Mal antwortete die hübsche Brünette nicht sofort und sah sich zur Tür der Karaokebar, als sie im Augenwinkel sah, wie diese aufging.  
Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es als Schicksal, Zufall oder etwas anderes bezeichnen sollte, aber das Nächste, das sie sah, war ein Blondschopf, der sich eine Zigarette anzündete und dann das edle Feuerzeug an einen Asiaten weitergab.

„Ja, ich denke schon."

Hermine war nicht klar, wieso sie keine Hemmungen hatte, Stephanie die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
Vielleicht, weil sie die junge Frau so oder so nicht mehr allzu oft sehen würde, vielleicht, weil sie sie sehr mochte. Vielleicht, und das erschien ihr am Sinnvollsten, weil es nicht mehr tödlich für sie war, Gefühle für einen Slytherin, einen Reinblüter, den Sohn eines Todessers zu haben.  
Trotzdem gefiel es ihr immer noch nicht.  
Nicht nur, weil es so ungewöhnlich war, vor allem, weil sie selbst nicht wirklich damit zurecht kam.  
Vielleicht konnte Stephanie ihr helfen.  
Allerdings glaubte Hermine nicht, dass sie ihre Komplexe in Worte fassen konnte, deswegen war es vielleicht besser, sie würden die Akte Draco Malfoy niederlegen.

Genüsslich zog Draco und sah nach links, wo Hermine stand und augenscheinlich nichts zu sagen hatte, während Stephanie gedankenversunken in die Gegend starrte und offensichtlich überlegte.  
„Rauchst du Muggelzigaretten?", wollte Tsuyoshi unvermittelt wissen und Dracos Blick eiste sich von Hermine los, um den Japaner anzusehen: „Oh, ja. In England drehen sich die meisten Zauberer ihre Zigaretten selbst und da ich da sehr unbegabt bin, muss ich mich mit Muggeldingen zufrieden geben."  
„Was heißt zufrieden geben? Sie sind doch hervorragend", grinste der Schwarzhaarige und der Blonde kam nicht umhin, ihm zuzustimmen: „Ich bevorzuge auch, abgesehen von Umhängen, Muggeldesigner."  
„Ich auch."  
Der Slytherin sah an Tsuyoshi herunter und erkannte eine Armanihose, zu der er selbst das passende Jackett besaß.  
„Bist du an deiner Schule auch als arroganter Schnösel verschrien?", rutschte es Draco unvermittelt heraus und sein Gegenüber antwortete: „Nicht so schlimm wie Miyuki. Aber die meisten unterschätzen, dass sie einen guten Charakter hat, nur weil Prada ihre Lieblingsmarke ist."  
„Ich habe nie guten Charakter gezeigt", sagte der Blonde stolz.  
„Tut sie auch nicht. Aber wir sind Schulsprecher und wir kennen uns seit unserer Kindheit. Deswegen kenne ich sie besser als die meisten."

Draco wunderte sich, dass der anfangs so verschlossene Tsuyoshi so gesprächig war, beklagte sich aber nicht, zumal er seine Antwort ungewollt kurz darauf bekam: „Weißt du, ich denke, selbst die meisten Japaner kommen nicht mit der Verschlossenheit ihrer Sippe gegenüber Leuten klar, die sie nicht kennen. Und weil Miyuki Designerkleidung trägt, wird Verschlossenheit bei ihr schnell zu Arroganz gemacht."  
„Frag Granger, ich bin die lebende Arroganz. Ernsthaft", meinte der Slytherin schulterzuckend und fügte hinzu: „So gesehen bin ich wohl einzigartig. Ich bin natürlich auch so einzigartig."  
Der letzte Satz, hochgradig selbstverliebt betont, brachte den Älteren zum Grinsen und er fragte: „Sollen wir wieder hineingehen?"  
Draco widerstrebte es, seinen Cousin wiederzusehen, aber er hatte nichts entgegenzubringen, also betraten sie das Zimmer wieder, in dem Miyuki angeregt mit Douglas plauderte.

„Denkst du, Draco empfindet ähnlich?"  
„Oh, nein", meinte Hermine schnell und hob abwehrend ihre Hände in die Luft.  
„Wenn du meinst", sagte Stephanie resigniert, war sich aber nicht sicher.  
Selbst wenn Draco zu ihr und den Japanern ausgesprochen freundlich war, Hermine bekam immer einen besonderen Blick. Teilweise beschützend, aber auch etwas eifersüchtig, sobald sie mit anderen redete und manchmal bewundernd.  
Nach Meinung der Kanadierin waren dies interessante Beobachtungen, aber es passte zu der Hermine, die sie kennen gelernt hatte, so etwas nicht zu bemerken, sobald es sie selbst betraf. Und auch der junge Malfoy erschien ihr eher gefühlsunerfahren.

„Komm, wir gehen wieder hinein", meinte Hermine, als es schlussendlich komplett zuzog und die ersten Regentropfen fielen. Stumm betraten sie die Karaokebar wieder und ließen sich auf einen Sofa sinken.

Nach einigen Minuten verließen die sechs Jugendlichen den Raum ganz, sie hatten das gezahlte Limit erreicht und gingen nun wieder getrennte Wege.

„Bis Bald, Hermine", meinte Miyuki und gab der Engländerin die Hand: „Es ist schade, dass wir nicht so viel miteinander geredet haben."  
„Finde ich auch. Weißt du was? Gib mir am Montag deine Adresse, dann schreibe ich dir einen Brief, wenn ich wieder zuhause bin."  
Die Japanerin lächelte Hermine an und ging dann zu Draco, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden, während Tsuyoshi auf die Brünette zutrat.

Kurz darauf waren die beiden japanischen Abgesandten in eine Gasse getreten und von dort aus appariert.

_Info: Die Sushi- und die Karaokebar sind fiktiv; beim Restaurant halte ich mich an meine Erinnerungen an Berlin – die Karaokebar ist komplett selbst erfunden. Sollte ich übrigens einen riesigen Schnitzer was japanische Geschichte betrifft gebracht haben – sagts mir._

_Tejina ist japanisch und bedeutet ‚Zauberkunststück' xD__  
__Und – oh Mann – ich sollte echt aufhören, immer nur Songtitel als Kapitelüberschrift zu nehmen, das unterstreicht meine Nicht-Kreativität xD__  
__Die merkt man übrigens auch daran, dass das Kapitel verhältnismäßig kurz ist xD Nächstes Mal wird's wieder länger, das kann ich euch garantieren ;D_


	15. Dafür sind wir hier

**_Kapitel 15: Dafür sind wir hier_**

__

_So, endlich ist es soweit, die Konvente, auf die ihr alle so lange gewartet hab, finden statt :) Natürlich wartet ihr alle auf mehr Draco/Hermine-Action, ich weiß xD Na ja. Jetzt erst mal Konvente ;) Auch wenn ihr davon sicher nicht viel mitkriegt *möh* Aber das müsst ihr euch selber angucken^^__  
__Eine andere Überlegung für den Titel des Kapitel war übrigens ‚Ain't gonna waste my hate on you' – als Anlehnung an Draco und Douglas. Aber erstens wäre es schon wieder ein Song gewesen (‚Wasting my hate' von Metallica) und außerdem muss ich doch mal wieder was Eigenes finden^^ Aber es bleibt im Hinterkopf – anwendbar auf Ron aus Hermines und Dracos Sicht und Harry aus Dracos Sicht xD_

_Ich weiß, es ist peinlich, dass ich mich immer dumm für spätes Hochladen entschuldigen muss, aber es ist nun mal so – unser neuer PC ist kaputt gegangen xD Jetzt geht er wieder ... und ich hoffe, ich kann wöchentlich posten :D (Momentaner Stand: 29 Kapitel)_

---

_Hermine,__  
__Ich hoffe, Malfoy hat dich nicht zu sehr genervt – wenn doch, bringe ich ihn um.__  
__Ron ist immer noch wütend auf dich, aber ich denke, er ist vor allem verletzt und versucht, dich wieder zu gewinnen. Allerdings geht er es komplett falsch an, er macht dich permanent schlecht. Er und Harry haben sich gestritten und reden jetzt nicht mehr miteinander, weil Ron permanent behauptet, du hast garantiert ein Verhältnis mit Malfoy.__  
__Lass dich bloß nicht wieder auf ihn ein, auch wenn er mein Bruder ist.__  
_

_  
__Ich hoffe, eure Vorbereitungen sind vollends glatt verlaufen und die Konvente gehen gut von der Bühne. Du musst mir nicht mehr schreiben, es wird sicher sowieso alles groß im Tagespropheten verkündet.__  
__Aber Luna bittet, Stephanie einen Gruß von ihr auszurichten.__  
__Ich drück dir die Daumen, hoffentlich rechtzeitig, das mit der Zeitverschiebung will nicht ganz in meinen Kopf.__  
__Die besten Grüße, Ginny_

Hermine faltete den Brief zusammen und stand seufzend aus ihrem Bett auf.  
Heute war es soweit, die großen Konvente begannen mit den Vorstellungen der Schulen. Morgen würden sie die weltpolitische Lage durchsprechen, Hermines Meinung nach der kritischste Punkt. Am letzten Tag – Mittwoch – befassten sich Hexen und Zauberer aus der ganzen Welt mit dem internationalen magischen Geheimhaltungsabkommen.  
Natürlich hatten die beiden Schulsprecher von Hogwarts gut recherchiert, aber die Brünette hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, etwas wichtiges vergessen zu haben. Natürlich waren die letzten beiden Tage auch profitabel genutzt worden und Malfoy hatte Hermine einmal mehr überrascht, denn er war auch auf längerer Basis ein hervorragender Arbeiter – er war wohl doch nicht nur wegen dem früheren Einfluss seines Vaters gut in der Schule.

Mit abwesendem Blick entfaltete sie einen anderen Zettel und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, während sie begann, ihren Kaffee zu trinken.  
Ein Gebäude hatte Professor McGonagall auf ihrer Karte rot umkringelt – das kalifornische Regierungsgebäude der magischen Welt, versteckt im Rathaus der Muggel.  
Sie nahm einen weiteren Notizzettel in die Hand und sah danach auf die Uhr.  
Es war kurz nach halb acht, sie hatten noch ungefähr drei Stunden, bis sie da sein sollten, denn die Versammlung begann um elf Uhr.

Sie war früh aufgewacht und das erste, das sie gehört hatte, war das Scharren einer Eule an ihrem Fenster. Ginnys Brief war damit geliefert worden und bevor Hermine ihn las, ging sie schnell duschen, was Malfoy im Moment ebenfalls tat.

Noch wusste sie nicht, was sie für Klamotten tragen sollte, aber der Anzug von Armani und der maßgeschneiderte Umhang, die säuberlich auf dem Bett des Blonden lagen, verunsicherten sie.  
Zweifelnd, etwas ähnlich Gutes zu finden, ging sie zu ihrem Schrank und durchwühlte ihn achtlos.  
Der marineblaue Umhang aus ihrem vierten Jahr passte ihr vermutlich noch, aber dennoch ... er war nicht das richtige. Hermine wollte schwarz oder dunkelrot, das hatte sich in ihrem Kopf verankert. Denn ihrer Meinung nach standen ihr die beiden Farben am Besten – abgesehen davon, dass sie edel aussahen.  
Langsam wurde sie nervös. Sie fand nichts, egal, wie oft sie ihre Shirts und Hosen umdrehte und herumwarf.  
Warum hatte sie nicht schon früher daran gedacht?

„Was wird das, Granger?"  
Gehetzt drehte diese sich zu Draco, der gerade seine Haare kämmte, um und flüsterte: „Keine Kleidung."  
„Du _hast_ Kleidung. Dein Schrank platzt gleich."  
„_Nein!_", rief sie entnervt: „Ich habe nichts passendes für heute!"  
Er stöhnte auf und sah sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel an: „Warum denkst du da nicht früher dran?"  
„Keine Ahnung", meinte sie hektisch und nahm eine Hose in die Hand: „Umdrehen."  
Der Slytherin gehorchte, wenn auch widerwillig und Hermine zog sich innerhalb von Sekunden an.  
„Ich gehe etwas kaufen."  
„Ich komme mit, du musst möglichst schnell etwas für drei Tage finden. Ich will mich nicht blamieren", meinte Draco cool und warf sich eine dünne Jacke über sein T-Shirt: „Außerdem muss es schnell gehen, irgendwas muss noch mit deinen Haaren passieren."  
Gerade in dem Moment machte die Brünette einen Pferdeschwanz und sah ihn funkelnd an.

„Jetzt aber schnell, es ist schon zehn Uhr!"  
„Ich weiß, Granger! Sei froh, dass sie Geschäfte schon auf hatten!"  
Hermine lief eilends ins Bad und begann, sich zu schminken, während Draco sich überlegte, welches der Kostüme sie heute anziehen sollte und selbst in seinen Anzug schlüpfte.

„So gut?", wollte die Gryffindor wissen, als sie ein paar Minuten später aus dem Bad lief, sich hastig die Haare bürstend.  
„Halt kurz still", befahl der junge Malfoy und sie gehorchte, bis er meinte: „Okay. Jetzt die Haare. Herkommen."  
Hätte sie nicht dieses Stress gehabt, hätte Hermine ihm niemals gehorcht.  
Aber sie wusste, dass er sich nicht blamieren wollte, wieso sollte er sie hässlich machen?  
Er murmelte etwas und zog seinen Zauberstab durch ihre frisch gebürsteten Haare.

„Umdrehen", ordnete er an, nachdem er diese Prozedur mehrmals wiederholt hatte und wieder tat sie, was er sagte, um nur möglichst schnell fertig zu werden.  
„Gut", sagte Draco zufrieden grinsend und deutete auf den Spiegel.

Hermine war überrascht, als sie sich selbst sah.  
Im Vergleich zum Weihnachtsball in ihrem Vierten Jahr war die Veränderung nicht so gravierend, aber aus dem unbändigen Haufen stark gelocktes Haar waren hübsche, große Locken geworden, die glücklicherweise nicht ins Gesicht fielen, wie auch immer Draco das angestellt hatte.  
‚So will ich nicht jeden Tag aussehen', dachte die Brünette im Stillen: ‚Aber für so eine Veranstaltung ist es okay.'  
„Bedank dich bei meiner Mutter, wenn du sie mal wieder siehst. Jetzt zieh dich noch schnell um", meinte Malfoy etwas nervös und drückte ihr ein dunkelgrünes Kostüm in die Hand. Er selbst hatte eine dunkelrote Krawatte angelegt, die den anderen Teilnehmern unterschwellig vorgaukeln sollte, dass Hogwarts' Häuser geeint waren.  
Hermine verschwand im Bad und sah dort noch einmal auf die Uhr.  
Es war jetzt zehn vor halb elf – sie war nie dankbarer gewesen, dass auf Professor McGonagalls Notiz stand, dass man in das Gebäude hineinapparieren konnte.

Als Draco die Augen das nächste Mal öffnete, stand er in einer großen Eingangshalle, um ihn herum waren viele Jugendliche, die teilweise ausgesprochen exotisch aussahen.  
Große, schwarze Frauen mit bunten Umhängen und viel Schmuck standen neben in Schleier gehüllte Mädchen, die verunsichert umhersahen und jedes weibliche Gesicht, das nicht verhüllt war misstrauisch musterten. Bei den meisten dieser Mädchen standen junge Männer, die ihren Begleiterinnen keines Blickes würdigten und Achtung heischend umhersahen.  
Als Hermine neben ihm erschienen war, gingen sie gemeinsam in die nächste Halle, wo etliche Bänke wie in einem Parlament angeordnet waren und mit Namensschildern versehen waren.  
Prüfend sah Draco sich nach der englischen Flagge um und auch die Gryffindor neben ihm stand auf den Zehenspitzen.

„Da, relativ weit hinten rechts, siehst du?"  
Die Augen des Blonden folgte Hermines Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie zu ihren Sitzplätzen auf einer gepolsterten Bank mit hohen Rückenlehnen.

„Da links neben uns werden nachher Finnen sitzen", meinte die Brünette interessiert: „Was für ein Land hast du da?"  
„Frankreich", meinte der Slytherin gleichgültig.  
„Oh, die kommen dann sicher aus Beauxbatons! Vielleicht kennen wir sie, was meinst du?"  
„Mir egal", murmelte Draco und starrte an die Decke.

Er war nervös.  
Verdammt nervös, um genau zu sein.  
Vermasselte er heute irgendetwas, war nicht nur seine Ehre dahin, sondern auch die seiner Familie und theoretisch die des ganzen Landes.  
Tolle Aussichten.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Granger ihn vorsichtig am Ärmel zupfte: „Sieh mal, da vorne sind Miyuki und Tsuyoshi."  
Mit den Worten winkte sie ihnen und Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
Gefühle hin oder her, manchmal war dieses Schlammblut einfach unerträglich.  
Ach, Moment. Er wollte sie ja nicht mehr Schlammblut nennen.  
Zu allem Überfluss kamen die beiden auch noch auf die Engländer zu und Hermine schubste Draco leicht, um ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. Widerwillig gehorchte er und bald stand er nebst drei äußerst gesprächigen Menschen.  
Er wollte weg.

„Hat Draco schlechte Laune?", fragte Tsuyoshi mit neugierigem Blick, nachdem er und Miyuki beinahe fünf Minuten ausschließlich mit Hermine geredet hatten.  
„Oh, vor einer Stunde war er noch gut drauf", meinte diese schulterzuckend: „Aber er ist irgendwie geistesabwesend, keine Ahnung, warum. Vielleicht die Aufregung."  
„Ich bin auch aufgeregt", gestand Miyuki: „Tsuyoshi geht damit ganz locker um, ich kann das nicht."

„Ich auch nicht", meinte die Gryffindor lächelnd und fügte hinzu: „Ich überspiele das nur, indem ich überhaupt nicht daran denke. Es wird schon schief gehen."

Allerdings zweifelte sie selbst etwas an ihren Worten – nicht einmal bei ihren ZAGs war sie so nervös gewesen. Noch nie lagen die Hoffnungen eines ganzen Landes auf ihren Schultern.  
Außerdem wollte sie nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und vor Menschen wie Ron, mit denen sie zerstritten war, zugeben, dass sie die Erwartungen nicht erfüllt hatte.

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde von einem lauten Gong gestört.  
Die vier wünschten sich gegenseitig vie Glück und begaben sich dann auf ihre Plätze.

Ohne es zu bemerken, suchte Draco in der Menge nach bekannten Gesichtern, und da er die beiden japanischen Abgeordneten bereits gesehen hatte, beschränkte sich diese Suche auf Stephanie Leigh und seinen missratenen Cousin.  
Er sah sie schließlich – zu seinem unverhohlenem Entsetzen – genau gegenüber Platz nehmen, was Granger natürlich auch sofort bemerkte und erneut anfing zu winken.  
Stephanie winkte nach ein paar Sekunden zurück und auch Svenson grinste der Muggelstämmigen zu, als er sie sah.  
Draco wollte kotzen.  
Er hasste diese Visage, er hasste diesen Charakter.  
Er hasste Douglas Svenson mit aller Inbrunst.

„Malfoy, hör doch auf, so böse zu starren. Das macht keinen guten Eindruck", flüsterte Hermine genervt und lächelte dann nahtlos den beiden Finnen zu, die in dem Augenblick neben ihr auf die Bank rutschten.  
„ ... und das ist Draco Malfoy", meinte sie kurz darauf breit lächelnd, der Blonde drehte sich zur Seite und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich kurz nach oben, als er zwei blassen Personen die Hand gab.

Er starrte weiter in die Luft aber nur ein paar Augenblicke später noch einmal derselbe Gong und es wurde still in der Halle.  
Ein kleiner, dicker Mann und eine große, dünne Frau liefen zu einem Podest in der Mitte des Saals und hielten sich beide die Zauberstäbe an die Kehle, um ihre Stimmen magisch zu verstärken, während ihnen applaudiert wurde.

„Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren aus aller Welt", begann die Frau mit Achtung heischender Stimme und sah sich um: „Es freut uns, dass Sie so zahlreich erschienen sind. Dieses Jahr sind siebenundzwanzig Länder vertreten und wir möchten Sie alle herzlich zu den Konventen junger Zauberer und Hexen willkommen heißen. Mein Name ist Arabella Smith und ich bin die Vorsitzende des Konventverbandes und dies ist der Vorstandsvorsitzende der Vereinten Magischen Nationen, Mister Jean Martinez."  
Wieder applaudierten alle, während der Mann sich leicht verbeugte und Draco beugte sich gespannt weiter vor.  
Mister Martinez ergriff nun das Wort und sagte mit einem südländischen Akzent: „Auch ich möchte Sie alle Willkommen heißen. Aber reden wir nicht mehr lange um den heißen Brei herum, ich bitte die Vertreter aus den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, die Schulsprecherin und den Schulsprecher der Akademie der Zauberkünste in Chicago zu mir."  
Zwei junge Leute nicht unweit von Draco und Hermine standen auf und begaben sich mitsamt ihren Unterlagen in die kreisrunde Vertiefung zu dem Podest, auf dem schon Mister Martinez und Miss Smith standen.  
„Hiermit erkläre ich die Konvente junger Hexen und Zauberer in San Francisco für eröffnet", rief Miss Smith und sie und der Vorstandsvorsitzende traten beiseite.

Die Präsentation der Amerikaner ging relativ nahtlos über die Bühne, abgesehen davon, dass der Schulsprecher leichte Sprachprobleme hatte und hin und wieder stotterte.  
Draco stellte fest, dass sowohl die ersten wie auch die darauffolgenden Gruppen in etwa die gleichen Themen ansprachen, die auch er und Hermine vorbereitet hatten und war erleichtert.

Dann, nach ungefähr zwei Stunden, gingen die Abgesandten aus Ägypten unter Applaus wieder auf ihre Plätze und die ägyptische Flagge hinter dem Podest verschwand.  
Der blonde Malfoy sah misstrauisch auf und zuckte ungewollt zusammen, als die englischen Farben erschienen.  
Granger schubste ihn kurz, als sie aufstand und die gesamten Unterlagen schnappte und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen hinunter.

Draco dachte mit jeder Sekunde, dass er gleich hinfallen würde.  
Dieser Teppich war aber auch wirklich tückisch, sicher waren irgendwo Fallen versteckt. Aber dennoch. Er sah verlockend aus. So plüschig. Es hatte doch außer Hermine sicher niemand etwas dagegen, wenn er sich einfach hineinlegte und einschlief, bis dieser seltsame Konvent vorüber war?  
Er wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und merkte, dass er leicht schwitzte.  
Er schwitzte?  
Malfoys schwitzten nicht.  
Nie.  
Hatte ihm vielleicht jemand ein Deodorant oder, noch besser, eine kühlende Gesichtscreme?

Der Slytherin sah kurz auf und bemerkte entsetzt, dass er nur noch zwei Meter vom Rednerpult entfernt war.

Einen Meter.

Ein halber.

Noch die Stufen nach oben.

Er sah umher und lauter Gesichter starrten ihn und Hermine an.

Und dann wusste er nichts mehr, außer, dass er sich vorstellte und ab da alles reibungslos verlief.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später fiel er erleichtert zurück in seine Bank und sah zu Hermine, die ihn angrinste: „Das war klasse."  
Draco nickte und auch er musste leicht grinsen: „Bis jetzt waren wir die Besten."  
„Ich glaube auch, sieh nur, wie die alle gucken."  
Erst jetzt sah der Blonde, dass viele im Umkreis ihnen entweder zulächelten oder sie ehrfürchtig musterten. Es überrumpelte ihn beinahe, dass er sogar im internationalen Vergleich noch besser war als alle anderen.  
Aber nur beinahe, er war schließlich Draco Malfoy.

Das dritte Land nach ihnen war Kanada.  
Einmal mehr beugten sowohl die Gryffindor als auch der Slytherin sich interessiert vor und beobachteten die Vorstellung von Stephanie und Douglas aufmerksam.  
Draco stellte zufrieden fest, dass Douglas sich einmal verhaspelte.

Als Miyuki und Tsuyoshi nach vorn gingen, war es bereits kurz vor vier und Draco hatte verdammten Hunger.  
Hermine neben ihm verfolgte die Präsentation interessiert, wie schon alle anderen und applaudierte begeistert, als die beiden Japaner sich für die Aufmerksamkeit bedankten.

Nachdem die beiden auf ihren Plätzen saßen, starrten alle auf die Tafel, auf der die Flaggen angezeigt wurden, aber nichts erschien.  
Erst nach einigen Sekunden bemerkten einige, dass Mister Martinez wieder aufgestanden war und sich noch einmal den Zauberstab an die Kehle hielt: „Wir haben jetzt fünfzehn Kandidaten gesehen, das heißt, gut die Hälfte ist vorbei. In der Eingangshalle stehen Snacks für Sie alle bereit, in einer dreiviertel Stunde geht es weiter."

Als die Schulsprecher von Hogwarts die Eingangshalle betraten, kam Stephanie mit einem belegten Brötchen in der Hand auf sie zugestürzt und rief: „Ihr wart fabelhaft! Die Besten!"  
Hermine kam nicht umhin leicht zu grinsen und meinte, als hätte sie nichts gehört: „Ich soll dir einen Gruß von Luna Lovegood ausrichten."  
„Danke, sag einen zurück", meinte die blonde Kanadierin unbeeindruckt und starrte fasziniert zwischen Draco und Hermine hin und her, als könne sie nicht fassen, dass diese beiden eine derart gute Präsentation auf die Beine gestellt hatten.  
„Wo ist Douglas?", fragte die muggelstämmige Engländerin nach ein paar Sekunden verlegenen Schweigens.  
„Keine Ahnung", gab Stephanie schulterzuckend wider: „Er meinte, er müsse auf die Toilette."  
Draco, der gerade den Mund aufmachte, um sich für ebendiesen Ort zu entschuldigen, schloss ihn wieder, griff neben sich auf ein schwebendes Tablett und biss energisch in ein Käsebrötchen.

Es war halb zehn Uhr Abends, als Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy synchron in ihr Bett fielen.  
Der erste Tag war geschafft.  
Zwei weitere würden folgen, aber die beiden hatten England einen hervorragenden Start gegeben.  
„Weißt du, was mich wundert?", murmelte Hermine und Draco schüttelte den Kopf: „Dass keine Reporter da waren."  
„Die kommen übermorgen, wenn wir sowieso schon ausgelaugt sind", antwortete er und stand wieder auf, um seinen teuren, wunderschönen Anzug auszuziehen.  
Hermine kam nicht mehr dazu.  
Sie schlief bereits.

Auch der Dienstag ging überraschend reibungslos vorüber und am Mittwoch morgen schaffte es Hermine, den Spruch für die Locken aus Draco herauszukitzeln, was sie als gutes Omen nahm.  
Was sollte großartig schief gehen, nachdem die Gryffindor es am Tag zuvor geschafft hatte, den afghanischen Vertreter in Grund und Boden zu debattieren, als es um Geschlechtergleichheit ging?  
Oder wie Draco gegenüber dem chinesischen Vertreter gelangweilt anmerkte, dass es nicht auf die Reinheit des Blutes ankam, wenn es um Leistungen ging. Sowohl Hermine als auch Douglas hatten ihn verwirrt angestarrt aber er hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt.  
Das beste Beispiel saß schließlich neben ihm.

Am späten Mittwoch Mittag stand die gesamte Halle nach den abschließenden Worten von Miss Smith und Mister Martinez auf, um gemeinsam zu Abend zu essen.  
Auch der letzte Tag der Konvente war erfolgreich gewesen und nun waren alle müde, aber auch glücklich.  
Hermine zumindest.  
Sie ließ sich neben Malfoy in einen Stuhl fallen und legte den dunkelroten Umhang ab, unter dem sie einen schwarzer Blazer mit passendem Rock trug.  
Verdammt, dieser Blazer war zu eng, aber sie wollte den Schein der vornehmen jungen Engländerin wahren.  
Ihr gegenüber saßen die nigerianischen Delegierten und gleich daneben Miyuki und Tsuyoshi, denen sie freundlich zuwinkte, während Stephanie und Douglas am anderen Ende des Tisches saßen.

Nach dem Dinner zwang Hermine Draco, nach den Kanadiern zu sehen.  
Als sie sie gefunden hatten, standen auch die Japaner neben ihnen und Tsuyoshi meinte: „Wir wollten noch etwas in eine Bar gehen, kommt ihr mit?"  
Hermine bejahte, bevor ihr Begleiter auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnten und gemeinsam verließen sie das Gebäude in Richtung Stadtzentrum.

Sie waren kaum drei Schritte gegangen, als sich Menschen auf sie stürzten wie Geier.  
„Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy! Wie sind die Konvente verlaufen?"  
„Oh nein", entfuhr es beiden gleichzeitig: „Rita Kimmkorn."  
Die Gryffindor sah sich nach ihren Begleitern um, aber die waren ebenfalls von Reportern aus ihrem eigenen Land belagert.

„Mister Malfoy, wie beurteilen Sie die Qualität dieser Veranstaltung?"  
„Ehm ... wunderbar", meinte dieser entnervt und starrte auf die Flotte-Schreibe-Feder der Reporterin.  
„Wunderbar, natürlich! Und Miss Granger, wie beurteilen Sie ihre Vorstellung am ersten Tag?"  
„Gut ...?", meinte Hermine gespielt verunsichert und räusperte sich, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Aber wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich einfach die Aufzeichnung der Konvente ansehen?"  
Und mit diesen Worten schubste sie Rita Kimmkorn beiseite und hastete aus dem Pulk Reporter, Draco dicht hinter ihr.  
„Jetzt schreibt sie sicher nichts Nettes über dich", meinte dieser halb beeindruckt, halb belustigt und ein wenig feixend.  
„Das hat sie noch nie getan", erwiderte die Gryffindor schulterzuckend und nachdem sie auf die anderen vier gewartet hatten machten sie sich auf den Weg in eine Bar etwas außerhalb des Stadtzentrums.

Der blonde Slytherin sah sich missmutig um, als er auf dem Stuhl saß und die Gryffindor fragte entnervt: „Was passt dir denn nicht?"  
„Das Ambiente", antwortete er ohne Umschweife und sie verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich bin besseres gewohnt, Granger, vergiss das nicht, nur weil es bei dir nicht so ist."  
Sie ignorierte ihn und bestellte wie alle anderen etwas zu trinken.

Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit sah Douglas auf die Uhr und meinte: „Vielleicht sollten wir langsam gehen."  
Stephanie tat es ihm gleich und meinte erklärend zu den anderen: „Wir müssen schon morgen früh wieder zu unserer Schule zurückkehren."  
„Dann gebt mir noch eure Adressen!", meinte Hermine hektisch und zog einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche, während sie sich an Miyuki und Tsuyoshi wandte: „Schreibt ihr eure am Besten auch gleich drauf."  
Danach holte sie noch ein Blatt Pergament und kritzelte zweimal ihre eigene Adresse, bevor sie Draco böse anstarrte, als er sich weigerte, dasselbe zu tun.  
„Schreibt noch euren Geburtstag darunter! Dann schicke ich euch Geschenke", sagte die kleine, blonde Kanadierin fröhlich und Hermine schnappte sich noch einmal die Feder.  
Alle starrten ihr über die Schulter und als sie gleichgültig die Feder an Draco weitergab, rief Miyuki: „Aber du hast ja schon übermorgen Geburtstag!"  
„Oh, stimmt ja", meinte die Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts beinahe selbst etwas überrascht: „Die Konvente haben mich so beansprucht, das habe ich beinahe vergessen."

Draco indes musterte sie prüfend.  
Übermorgen.  
Also musste er sich schnell überlegen, was er ihr schenkte, denn dass er es tat, stand fest.

„Also, es war wirklich schön, euch kennen gelernt zu haben", meinte Stephanie lächelnd und umarmte die gesammelte Mannschaft, ausgenommen Douglas, der es ihr bei den Mädchen gleichtat und Tsuyoshi die Hand gab.  
Schließlich stand er vor Draco und die beiden musterten sich abschätzend.  
Die beiden Japaner und die kleine Kanadierin begannen sofort noch ein kurzer Gespräch, aber Hermine lauschte angespannt.

„Mach's gut, Malfoy."  
Dieser sah den Schwarzhaarigen kühl an und fragte: „Warum so nett, Svenson?"  
„Oh, ich bin nicht nett. Ich denke nur, du bist akzeptabel geworden", antwortete dieser, aber sein Blick blieb wachsam.  
„Abgesehen davon, dass ich mich nicht verändert habe, was?"  
Nach diesen Worten schüttelte die Gryffindor unbewusst den Kopf und auch Douglas musste grinsen: „Du hast dich verändert, das weißt du. Sonderlich gut leiden kann ich dich trotzdem nicht."  
„Ich dich auch nicht."  
„Dann ist gut."  
„Ja, hoffentlich sehen wir uns nicht so schnell wieder", sagte Draco abschließend, streckte seinem Cousin aber die lange, dünne Hand hin. Dieser nahm sie kurz und meinte dann: „Gehen wir, Stephanie? Ich habe noch nicht gepackt."  
„Kann ich da was dafür?", wollte diese amüsiert wissen, verabschiedete sich aber noch einmal von den anderen und die beiden traten aus der Bar hinaus.  
Kurz danach waren sie endgültig verschwunden.

Auch Miyuki und Tsuyoshi gingen kurz darauf, denn auch sie waren verpflichtet, am darauffolgenden Tag wieder nach Japan zurückzukehren.  
„Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß. Ihr habt echt Glück, dass ihr so lange hier sein dürft", meinte Miyuki neidisch und Hermine lachte. Im Laufe des Abends hatten sie erfahren, dass die Japanerin und ihr Partner insgesamt eine Woche kürzer in San Francisco waren als Hermine und Draco. Stephanie und Douglas waren zwar eine halbe Woche länger in der Stadt als die Japaner, aber dennoch schien Professor McGonagall einen luxuriös langen Aufenthalt arrangiert zu haben.

Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, verschwanden auch Tsuyoshi und Miyuki in der Dunkelheit und Draco fragte forsch: „Gehen wir auch? Ich will schlafen."

Als die beiden im Bett lagen, starrte Hermine eine Weile in die Luft, sagte dann aber leise: „Es freut mich, dass es so wenig Probleme gab."  
„Das macht es einfacher", bestätigte der einzige Malfoynachkomme und schielte zu der Brünetten hinüber, als sie fortfuhr: „Wenn die Schulsprecheraufgaben auch so verlaufen wird das Jahr doch nicht so schlimm, wie ich befürchtet hatte."  
Er musste grinsen, als er fragte: „Dachtest du, ich mache dir das Jahr zur Hölle?"  
„Ja", gestand die Gryffindor geradeheraus und Draco meinte: „Das hätte ich vielleicht getan, wenn ich etwas davon hätte. Aber was bringt es mir?"  
„Ich dachte es bis vor ungefähr zehn Tagen", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort und er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Was hätte ich davon?", wiederholte er und sie schüttelte den Kopf als Zeichen dafür, dass sie es nicht wusste, bevor sie das Licht ausschaltete.

_Ich hab übrigens absichtlich keine Jahreszahl genannt, weil ich mir immer noch nicht sicher bin, in welchem Jahr das sein sollte. Ich dachte mal 2ooo, inzwischen glaube ich 1998 oO Hilfe xD Und selbst wenn es 2ooo gewesen wäre, SpongeBob, der ja auch schon vorkam, gabs da glaube ich noch nicht, dachte ich zumindest ... ich hab gehört, er hate gestern [3o. 4. 2009] seinen 10. Geburtstag :D :D Besser keine Jahreszahlen nennen xD Trotzdem bin ich bereit, es nachzutragen, wenn mir jemand eine Jahreszahl sagt^^__  
__Und btw, 20 min für so einen Vortrag is vielleicht etwas kurz, aber da sind sooo viele Länder, die alle ihr Land vorstellen müssen, dass es so reichen muss. Nur so nebenbei._

_Read and __Review__, please 3_


	16. Ein klassischer Fall von Verdrängung

**_Kapitel 16: Ein klassischer Fall von Verdrängung_**__

_Warnung: Draco seufzt viel xD_

Als Hermine Granger am Donnerstag Morgen erwachte, war es kurz nach zehn.  
Normalerweise schlief sie nicht lange, aber sie war der Ansicht, dass sie es sich gönnen könnte, nachdem ihre Aufgabe in San Francisco problemlos abgeschlossen war.  
Langsam breitete sie ihre Arme aus, um sich zu strecken, als ihr linker Ellenbogen gegen eine Stirn knallte.  
„Ah! Oh Gott! Malfoy, tut mir Leid!", rief sie überrascht und mit schläfriger Stimme aus, als der Betroffene anfing, sich zu regen.  
„Was tut dir Leid, dass du eine Gryffindor bist?", murmelte er abwesend und die Brünette seufzte nur auf: „Vergiss es. Schlaf."  
Plötzlich zogen sich seine Augenbrauen nach oben und er flüsterte: „Befiehlst du mir?"  
Hermine musterte ihn verwirrt und ihre Wangen erröteten leicht, als sie erwiderte: „Warum sollte ich das tun?"  
„Du hast es doch gerade getan. Aber eins will ich im Voraus sagen ...", mit diesen Worten begann er, schelmisch zu grinsen, während er sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen wirklich ansah: „Ich ziehe es vor, die Befehle zu erteilen. Malfoys unterwirft man nicht."  
Die Röte aus Hermines Gesicht ging auf ihre Ohren über und sie zischte: „Malfoy! Sogar unmittelbar nach dem Aufstehen bist du das Letzte!"  
„Und du bist sogar unmittelbar nach dem Aufstehen unglaublich verklemmt und naiv", entgegnete Draco locker und hüpfte aus dem Bett, plötzlich seltsam wach.  
Die Gryffindor entschloss sich, nichts zu erwidern und drehte sich unsicher und beleidigt auf die Seite, während sie die Decke an ihr Kinn zog.  
„Du bist wirklich lustig, Granger. Unterhaltsam, weißt du", säuselte Malfoy einige Meter weg von ihr: „Aber jetzt würde mich doch interessieren, warum du mich schreiend geweckt hast?"  
Noch immer schwieg sie verbissen und starrte an die Wand.  
Als Draco nur mit Jeans bekleidet genau in ihr Blickfeld spazierte und sich kritisch im Wandspiegel äugte, verdrehten sich ihre nussbraunen Augen und sie wollte sich abwenden, als ihr etwas auf seiner makellosen Haut ins Auge stach. Sie schluckte schwer und Draco drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um.  
„Ist was, Granger?", fragte er misstrauisch und kratzte sich am Kopf. Sie antwortete nicht und starrte der Bewegung seines linken Arms hinterher. Er folgte ihrem Blick und erbleichte, soweit das überhaupt noch möglich war, während er beschwörend flüsterte: „Sieh es dir nicht an."  
„Ich ... ich hatte nur vergessen, dass ...", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme und folgte ihn mit den Augen, als er eine Kapuzenjacke schnappte und sie sich rasch überzog.  
„Oh, ich zeige es normalerweise nicht in der Öffentlichkeit", gestand Draco, während er sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ: „Ich achte darauf, weißt du. Es ist nicht sonderlich schön."  
„Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt?", fragte sie entgeistert und er antwortete simpel: „Es ist auch kein Vorzeigestück."  
Diesmal konnte Hermine ihm nur zustimmen und sie richtete sich langsam auf, während sie ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ: „Ich war über zwei Wochen im selben Zimmer wie du und habe es nie gesehen?"  
„Legst du so sehr Wert auf ein dunkles Mal?", wollte er interessiert wissen, während er seine schlanken Finger durch seine Harre fahren ließ.

Lange Zeit sah sie ihn wortlos an und er spielte geistesabwesend mit einem Kissen aus dem Sessel, bevor sie aufstand und ins Bad torkelte, wo sie sich umzog.

Hermine fuhr sich achtlos mit der Bürste durch die Haare, während ihre Gedanken immer noch beim blonden Slytherin waren.  
Natürlich interessierte sie sich nicht für sein blödes Mal, er hatte ihr jetzt doch oft genug bewiesen, dass er es nie wirklich als seine Passion sah, einem verrückten Schwarzmagier zu dienen.  
Aber dennoch hatte es sie überrascht, verunsichert und auch angeekelt, als sie das hässliche Mal auf seinem Unterarm gesehen hatte.  
Es war ein klassischer Fall von Verdrängung.  
Natürlich hatte sie die ganze Zeit im Hinterkopf behalten, dass dieser Jugendliche ein früherer Todesser war, aber irgendwie hatte sie dieses Kapitel abgeschlossen und nicht erwartet, so bildlich daran erinnert zu werden.

Sie betrachtete sich noch kurz im Spiegel und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
Eigentlich war es ja egal, wie sie aussah.  
Sie trat durch die Tür und fand Draco in einem langärmligen Oberteil vor, wie er milde interessiert einen Zeitungsartikel las. Langsam ging Hermine auf ihn zu und fragte: „Wo hast du die Zeitung her?"  
„Zabini hat sie mir geschickt. Hier ist auch ein Brief für dich", antwortete der Blonde geistesabwesend und Hermine fragte sich kurzzeitig, warum der Artikel so schnell fertig war, als ihr das Ding mit der Zeitverschiebung wieder einfiel. In England war es jetzt bereits früher Abend und der Artikel stammte, wie unschwer zu erkennen war, als sie auf den oberen Blattrand sah, aus dem Abendpropheten.  
Neugierig riss sie den Brief von Ginny auf, der vor ihr lag und nahm zuerst die Notiz ihrer Freundin, die in ungewöhnlich krakeliger Schrift geschrieben war.

_Glückwunsch, ihr müsst fabelhaft gewesen sein.__  
__Morgen kommt noch mal ein Artikel im_ Tagespropheten_, wird wohl ein richtig großer.__  
__Gruß und Glückwunsch von Harry, ich wollte das Ding so schnell wie möglich abschicken und hab Ron gar nicht erst gefragt, er ist beleidigter denn je.__  
__Geburtstagsgeschenke gibt's, wenn du wieder da bist.__  
__Ginny_

Verwundert fragte die Brünette sich, was sie ihrem Exfreund nun schon wieder angetan hatte, doch sie fand die Antwort kurz darauf im Zeitungsartikel

**_Wie die Schulsprecher die ganze Welt in Atem hielten_**_  
__Von Rita Kimmkorn_

Stand in großen Lettern auf dem Pergament, es folgte ein mittellanger Artikel.

_Auf den Konventen junger Hexen und Zauberer in San Francisco, Kalifornien, haben sich der Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts fabelhaft behauptet.__  
__Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger, beide in ihrem letzten Schuljahr, repräsentierten unser Land mit einer hochinteressanten und fesselnden Präsentation, bevor sie am zweiten und dritten Tag maßgeblich an den Diskussionen in den Bereichen Magisches Geheimhaltungsabkommen und Weltpolitik beteiligt waren. Die Präsentation, die zirka zwanzig Minuten umfasste, umfasste neben einer kurzen, aber informativen Vorstellung der Zauberschule Hogwarts einen allgemeinen Überblick über die wichtigsten historischen Geschehen Englands. An den beiden Folgetagen glänzten sowohl Mister Malfoy als auch Miss Granger mit ihrem Allgemeinwissen und trieben die durchaus effizienten Konvente voran, auch dabei präsentierten sie sich als harmonierende Arbeitsgruppe.__  
__Zu einem Interview waren die beiden Protagonisten nicht bereit, dennoch konnte unser Fotograf einen Schnappschuss der beiden landen, als sie am letzten Tag zusammen mit den Vertretern aus Japan und Kanada die Konferenz verließen._

Schnell blickte Hermine auf das Bild und sah, wie sie sich gerade Rita Kimmkorns Anwesenheit bewusst wurde, während Draco der Reporterin bereits einen ekelerregenden Blick zuwarf. Was in Merlins verlaustem Bart hatte sie dazu gebracht, ein derart unvorteilhaftes Bild in die Zeitung zu stellen?  
Sie stellte die Frage laut und Malfoy antwortete schulterzuckend: „Ich denke, das ist die Rache, weil du sie so angefahren hast. Auch wenn du auf dem Bild noch am Besten aussiehst, abgesehen von mit natürlich."  
Seine letzte Bemerkung ignorierend sah sie sich die anderen vier an und sah schnell wieder weg. Müdigkeit und Überraschung sprangen sie beinahe an und sahen nicht gerade vorteilhaft aus.  
Die Gryffindor widmete sich wieder dem Artikel und suchte ihre Textstelle.

_Mister Malfoy und Miss Granger können beide auf eine erstklassig absolvierte Schulausbildung zurückblicken, abgesehen davon, dass sie beide unter unbekannten Umständen nicht letztes Jahr ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen haben, sondern wie viele andere auch die siebte Klasse wiederholen. Beide sind sie seit ihrem fünften Jahr Vertrauensschüler und erledigen diese Aufgabe gewissenhaft. Eine enge Freundin von Miss Hermine Granger, Lavender Brown, meinte fasziniert: „Hermine lernt Tag und Nacht, aber wir sind uns sicher, dass sie es gar nicht nötig hat und es nur tut, um sich selbst in den Schatten zu stellen. Sie will nicht zu sehr als Genie erkannt werden, aber sie ist einfach so brillant", während Pansy Parkinson, eine enge Vertraute von Mister Draco Malfoy erklärte: „Draco arbeitet hart und viel für seine Position und sein gesamtes Haus unterstützt ihn dabei! Er ist das Vorbild für viele junge Slytherins und auch wir Älteren blicken ehrfürchtig zu ihm auf."_

Hermine schnaubte und hörte auf zu lesen.  
Schon Lavenders Aussage hatte ihr den Magen verdreht, zumal sie hoffte und fast sicher wusste, dass Lavender so etwas nie gesagt hatte und auch nie sagen würde. Aber Pansys Zitat war zu viel den Guten gewesen. Vor allem, weil es gut zu ihr passte, solche Dinge über Malfoy zu sagen. Prüfend sah sie ihn an und er starrte angewidert auf die untere Hälfte des Artikels, Hermine war sich relativ sicher, dass es sich um die Aussage Pansys handelte.

„Diese idiotische, mopsige Frau. Kann sie nicht einmal ihren breiten Mund halten? Das ist ja peinlich."  
„Wegen ihr und Rita Kimmkorn ist der halbe Artikel nur wieder Geklatsche, aber was hast du erwartet?", fragte Hermine schulterzuckend, auch wenn es abstoßend war, sie war es schließlich gewohnt.  
„Und wegen Lavender Brown, meinst du nicht auch?", fügte er leicht grinsend hinzu, doch die Gryffindor antwortete hochnäsig: „Diese Aussage stammt nicht von Lavender. Sie kann mich weder sonderlich gut leiden, noch ist sie so weibisch, dass sie solche Sprüche loslassen muss."

Die junge Frau lief unter dem etwas verwunderten Blick des Malfoys zum Telefon und rief in der Küche an. Nachdem sie ihr Frühstück bestellt hatte, warf sie sich in den Sessel gegenüber des Slytherins und nahm ein Buch in die Hand.  
„Granger, das ist unhöflich", schnarrte dieser sofort und sie sah misstrauisch auf.  
„Du musst mit mir reden, ich bin schließlich ein Teil der gehobenen Gesellschaft."  
Ihr Blick wurde ein wenig abgeneigt, aber vor allem fragend und sie widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch.

„Granger! Rede mit mir!"  
„Malfoy!", schnappte sie entnervt, als er zum fünften Mal versuchte, sie zum reden zu bringen: „Ich lese! Siehst du das nicht?"  
„Doch, aber mir ist so langweilig", meinte er mit einem leidenden Blick, während er den Kopf leicht schief legte.  
„Vergiss es, das zieht bei mir nicht", knurrte sie und stand auf, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Als sie kurze Zeit später ein Tablett auf den Tisch stellte, sah er sie schmollend an und sie blickte ihm in die grauen Augen: „Was ist, willst du nichts essen?"

Er war leicht überrascht, dass sie für ihn mitbestellt hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite, überlegte er, war nicht jeder so selbstsüchtig wie er. Eigentlich war es typisch Gryffindor. Oder typisch Hermine.  
Also stand Draco wortlos auf und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Ich bin froh, dass es vorbei ist", meinte die Muggelstämmige vollkommen zusammenhangslos, als sie ihre Kaffeetasse absetzte und er sah sie kurz verdutzt an, bis er etwas beifügen konnte: „Das musst du dir einreden. Es kann nicht sein, dass du froh bist, wenn Arbeit vorbei ist."  
Sie wollte gerade erzürnt zurückkeifen, als sie bemerkte, dass er es wohl nicht böse gemeint hatte, also unterließ sie es und schüttelte den buschigen Kopf: „Ich bin wirklich froh. Und ich freue mich auf Hogwarts."  
Draco musterte Hermine und meinte dann: „Das ist vielleicht wirklich eine Eigenschaft, die nur dir zukommt."  
Wieder verneinte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln und er beließ es dabei.

„ Was hast du denn heute vor, Malfoy?", fragte die Brünette nach einiger Zeit höflich, denn das Schweigen machte sie nervös.  
Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte dann: „Bis jetzt eigentlich nicht besonderes. Ich wollte noch etwas kaufen gehen, aber sonst noch nichts."  
„Ich denke, ich werde versuchen, den Schulstoff aufzuarbeiten, damit ich in Hogwarts nicht hinterher hänge", erwog sie als Antwort und er sah sie mitleidig an: „Was ist?"  
„Du übertreibst wirklich. Ich lerne ja auch viel, aber wieso sollte ich meine Zeit hier verschwenden?"  
Erbost schnappte sie nach Luft und zischte: „Zeit verschwenden?!"  
„Was denn sonst?", antwortete Draco abschätzend und ergänzte: „Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du hier lernst, und du kannst doch so oder so schon alles."  
Böse blickte sie ihm direkt in die grauen Augen und flüsterte: „Du bist genau wie Harry und Ron!"  
Sie wusste, dass es ihn beleidigen würde und lag richtig, seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und er zuckte kurz mit der Hand, bevor er trotzig etwas erwiderte: „Bin ich nicht."  
Sie zuckte nur leicht lächelnd mit den Schultern und stand auf, um ihr Zaubertrankbuch aus ihrem Schrankteil zu holen.

Noch ehe sie sich wieder an den Tisch setzen konnte, schlenkerte Malfoy galant seinen Zauberstab und die verbliebenen Essensreste und das Geschirr standen säuberlich auf dem Tablett.  
„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Hermine erstaunt, ehe sie sich zurückhalten konnte und er sah sie fragend an.  
„Wieso hast du den Tisch freigemacht?", verdeutlichte sie und der Blonde meinte nur: „Unordnung mag ich nicht."  
„Du magst vieles nicht", murmelte sie geistesabwesend und starrte immer noch das vollbeladene Tablett an: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du im Haushalt nützliche Zauber beherrscht."  
Verächtlich sah er sie an: „Ich mag aristokratisch angehaucht sein, aber dennoch bin ich vielfältig. Malfoys lernen alles. Außerdem ist das wirklich ein Anfängerspruch."  
Grinsend fielen Hermine einige Sequenzen aus ihrer Vergangenheit ein – entweder Harry oder Ron, denen mit dem Spruch schon mehrfach Teller kaputt gegangen waren.  
„Warum lachst du?", fragte Draco halb interessiert, halb angeneigt und sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Als die Gryffindor einige Zeit später interessiert ihr Zaubertränkebuch durchlas, stand Draco von seiner Betthälfte auf, wo er die letzte halbe Stunde gelegen hatte. Er hatte nichts getan, außer hin und wieder Hermine anzusehen, die seinen Blick aber nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Immer, wenn er sie angestarrt hatte, musste er daran denken, dass sie morgen neunzehn werden würde. Das bedeutete, sie war ein halbes Jahr älter als er selbst, obwohl er sich eingestehen musste, dass sie wohl um einiges reifer war.  
Sein Blick richtete sich auf ihr wirres Haar, dass sie nur seht lieblos gebürstet hatte und noch Ansätze des Lockenzaubers enthielt, denn sie waren nicht ganz so buschig wie sonst. Die silbergrauen Augen glitten weiter hinunter, bis zur Stuhllehne, die beinahe die ganze Sicht auf die junge Frau versperrte, die gebückt las. Dennoch sah er noch einen Teil ihres schmalen Rückens und musste sich stark zurückhalten, nicht zu ihr hin zu gehen und sie zu berühren.  
Kurz überlegte er sich, ihr eine Kette oder etwas in der Richtung zu schenken, aber das erinnerte ihn zu sehr an ein Liebesgeständnis und darauf legte er es nicht an.  
Natürlich würde Draco ihr niemals ein Buch schenken, er hatte Klasse und wollte nicht so einfallslos sein.  
Müsste er sich eben die Mühe machen, sich noch umzusehen.  
Aber ihr eine Freude zu machen und sie zu überraschen war es ihm wert.

Nachdem er aufgestanden war, zog er sich seine Schuhe an und meinte beiläufig: „Ich gehe dann mal."  
Sie nickte beinahe unmerklich und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, von ihrem Buch aufzublicken.  
Draco lächelte schwach.

Als der Slytherin auf der Suche nach etwas passendem die Straßen von Haight Ashbury entlang schlenderte, überlegte er sich, in welche Richtung er etwas suchen würde und ob es noch nötig war, das magische Einkaufszentrum zu betreten. Kurz dachte er an den hochgiftigen Trank, den die Hand gehalten hatte, als er mit Hermine in dem schwarzmagischen Geschäft war. Na ja, würde ihr wohl eher weniger gefallen.

Flüchtig sah er in ein Schaufenster und bleib dann abrupt stehen.  
Da stand eine riesig große, orientalische Wasserpfeife und lachte ihn beinahe an, mit ihrem großen, dunkelgrünen Bauch. Verdammt, er hatte sie verdrängt. Es war nicht dieselbe wie an seinem zweiten Tag in der Stadt, als er beschlossen hatte, eine Wasserpfeife zu kaufen, sie war besser. Sie war in Slytherinfarben, abgesehen von dem goldenen Geschnörkel überall.  
Draco seufzte.  
Warum ausgerechnet Gold?  
Aber es war ihm egal. Und es war ihm peinlich, dass er es vergessen hatte.  
Glück gehabt.

Nur ein paar Minuten später lief der Blonde zufrieden mit einem riesigen Paket in den Händen aus dem Geschäft. Er sah sich kurz um und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke, wo er den Karton auf Hosentaschengröße schrumpfte.

Jetzt noch das wirklich Wichtige.

Etwas mutlos lief Draco durch die Straßen Haight Ashburys.  
Vor verdammten zwei Stunden hatte er sich seine Wasserpfeife gekauft und er hatte bis jetzt noch nichts Brauchbares gefunden.  
Desinteressiert flogen seine Augen über die Auslagen eines Esoterikshops. Eigentlich musste er da gar nicht nachsehen, das wusste der Slytherin selbst nur zu gut. Blöde Pseudomagie.  
Der nächste Laden verkaufte Schuhe und der junge Malfoy wusste, dass er weder ihre Größe wusste, noch wirklich Bedarf hatte, ihre Schuhkollektion aufzustocken. Natürlich hatte sie genau zwei Paar dabei, aber trotzdem. Schuhe sollten Frauen sich selber kaufen.  
Danach stand er kurz vor einem Musikgeschäft, bis ihm einfiel, dass er keine Ahnung von Muggelmusik hatte.

Verdammt, es war wirklich aussichtslos.  
Blöde Muggel.

Draco hatte definitiv einen schlechten Tag.  
Also apparierte er sich seufzend in das magische Einkaufszentrum, wo er wenigstens mehr oder minder mit dem Angebot vertraut war.

Aber auch dort fand er irgendwie nicht das richtige.  
‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' betrat er erst gar nicht, nicht nur, weil er den Eigentümer verabscheute.  
Einen neuen Umhang fand er genau so einfallslos wie ein Buch.  
Ein Haustier hatte sie schon.  
Wenn auch nur dieses blöde Kniesel-Katzenvieh, gegen das er allergischer reagierte wie auf so manch anderes. Vielleicht sollte er ihr eine Eule kaufen?  
Hoffnungslos seufzte der Blonde erneut auf, als er weiterlief. Immerhin hatte er jetzt was im Hinterkopf.

Eine Stunde später verließ er ‚Amandas tierische Auswahl' mit einem Briefumschlag, der ihn befugte, morgen eine kleine, noch relativ junge Schleiereule abzuholen.  
Verdammt, irgendwie hatte er gehofft, etwas originelleres zu finden.  
Aber okay. Vielleicht freute sie sich ja.

Hermine war dazu übergegangen, das Verwandlungsbuch zu durchforsten, als die Tür hinter ihr aufging und Malfoy sich erledigt auf seine Bettseite warf.

„Hast du gefunden, wonach du gesucht hast?", fragte sie beinahe rhetorisch, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.  
Er sah sie nur missmutig an und bedeutete mit der Hand, dass er nur halb zufrieden war.  
„Na ja", lächelte sie aufmunternd: „Du kannst ja morgen noch mal danach sehen."  
„Klar", erwiderte er und verdrehte dabei die Augen, was ihr jedoch entging, da sie sich bereits wieder Notizen zu wichtigen Verwandlungen machte.

Missmutig starrte Draco im Raum umher und sah auf der Betthälfte der Muggelstämmigen das Arithmantikbuch liegen.  
Er mochte Arithmantik.  
Prüfend sah er sie an, ob sie sich noch mit Verwandlung beschäftigte, bevor er sich das Buch angelte und wahllos eine Seite aufschlug.  
Na ja, sah ja auch nicht schwieriger aus als die letzten Jahre.  
Wortlos legte er das Buch wieder auf seinen Platz, doch diesmal bemerkte Hermine seine Bewegung und wandte sich zu ihm um: „Soll ich dir etwas erklären?"  
„Wofür hältst du dich?", schnarrte Draco sie an, bevor er sich zügeln konnte. Aber was stellte sie auch so dämliche Fragen – ihm helfen? Er war verdammt gut in dem Fach.  
„Oh, ich dachte nur, weil du das Buch so schnell wieder weggelegt hast", meinte sie schulterzuckend: „Aber wenn nicht ist es auch okay."  
„Ich brauche keine Hilfe", zischte er trotzig und sie sah ihn leicht belustigt an: „Ist schon gut."

„Verdammt, mir ist langweilig, Granger!"  
Draco lief unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab und als Hermine ihn gefragt hatte, ob ihm was fehlte, hatte er sie angefaucht.  
„Dann geh doch noch einmal in die Stadt und such nach dem, was du suchst. Du hast ja nicht einmal etwas mitgebracht", meinte sie unbeeindruckt und wandte sich der Arithmantik zu.  
„Das heißt nicht, dass ich nichts gekauft habe!"  
Sie verdrehte die Augen, aber er sah es nicht, denn in seinem ewigen Hin und Her wandte er sich gerade wieder von ihr ab.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte Draco sich wieder missmutig auf das Bett gesetzt und war seinen Gedanken nachgehangen. Schließlich hielt die Brünette es nicht mehr aus und fragte ihn aufmunternd, ob sie vielleicht in der Innenstadt etwas essen sollten. Halb angetan, halb angenervt stimmte er zu und Hermine lotste ihn zu einem Schnellrestaurant.

Nachdem sie sich beide mit ihrem Sandwich und dem Trinken gesetzt hatten, biss Draco argwöhnisch in sein Schinkensandwich und verzog dann angewidert das blasse Gesicht: „Der Schinken schmeckt wie wieder ausgekotzt."  
Probehalber biss die Gryffindor in ihr Thunfischsandwich und meinte dann: „Meins ist gut."  
„Das liegt daran, dass du nichts besseres gewöhnt bist", meinte er abfällig und sie erwiderte betont gelangweilt: „Ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns."

Oh, er machte sie wirklich wahnsinnig.  
Wäre Hermine sich nicht absolut sicher, dass er ihr wirklich etwas bedeutete, wäre sie wohl schon gestern Abend nach Schottland zurückgekehrt und hätte beantragt, aus dem Turm der Schulsprecher in den Gryffindorturm zu ziehen.  
Aber sie konnte es nicht ändern, dass sie sogar seine kindische, verzogene Seite irgendwie mochte.  
Amüsiert sah sie zu, wie er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in sein Essen biss, eindeutig nicht ganz so angeekelt, wie er vorgab.  
Dennoch trank er, nachdem das längliche Brötchen verschwunden war, in einem Zug sein Mineralwasser aus und stolzierte los, um sich nachzufüllen.  
Gemütlich biss Hermine noch einmal in ihr Essen, sie war um einiges langsamer als ihr Gegenüber und hetzte auch nicht. Sie bezweifelte, dass er sich beklagen würde, wenn sie noch einige Minuten blieben.  
Sie lag richtig; als Draco sich wieder neben ihr saß, überblickte er nur kurz die Lage und trank dann weiter – langsamer.

*

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine relativ früh und drehte sich benommen wieder auf sie Seite.  
Sie war noch viel zu müde, um aufzustehen.  
Durch ihre noch halb geschlossenen Augen bemerkte sie aber verwundert, dass neben ihr kein Blondschopf lag.  
Desorientiert setzte sie sich auf. War es etwa später, als sie dachte, war der Digitalwecker stehen geblieben? Moment, das war unmöglich. Wenn, dann wäre er ganz ausgehen, dachte sie sich, als sie wieder in ihre Kissen zurückfiel.  
Aber wo war Draco denn dann?  
An Schlaf war jetzt jedenfalls nicht mehr zu denken, dafür hatte die Brünette ihr Gehirn schon zu sehr angestrengt.  
Gerade wollte sie aufstehen, als die Tür des Hotelzimmers aufging und Hermine sich hektisch wieder unter die Bettdecke warf.  
„Oh, du bist schon wach", begrüßte Draco sie gut gelaunt und lief mit ausgestreckter Hand auf sie zu.  
Zitternd zog die Gryffindor die Decke über ihre Nase und musterte den Blonden misstrauisch. Dieser ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und nahm ihre Hand, die den oberen Rand der schützenden Hülle umklammerte, fest in seine.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Hermine."

---

_Na ja, ich denk mal, einige von euch haben sich gedacht, dass das ‚Schnellrestaurant' ein Subway ist^^ Ihr liegt richtig xD Gab's in SF genauso oft wie Starbucks, also wie Sand am Meer^^ Und Thunfisch hat mir immer am besten geschmeckt – hier geh ich nicht mehr hin, weil der nächste so weit weg ist :P_


	17. Wie schön, dass du geboren bist

_**Kapitel 17: Wie schön, dass du geboren bist**_

Entgeistert starrte Hermine Draco an.  
Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht und sie lief zartrosa an, aber ihrem Rachen entfloh nur ein leises Krächzen.  
Hatte er das gerade wirklich getan? Hatte er ihr zum Geburtstag gratuliert? Und hatte er eigentlich immer noch ihre Hand in seiner?  
„Ich, äh ...", stammelte sie, wurde dabei aber nur noch röter, als er sie belustigt ansah: „Manieren, Granger?"  
Dieser Satz riss sie aus ihrer Trance und sie wehrte sich prompt gegen seinen starken Griff, der immer noch ihre rechte Hand gefangen hielt.  
Überrascht sah Draco die Brünette an und diese begegnete seinem Blick misstrauisch: „Was soll das?"  
„Na ja, ich würde beinahe sagen ... ich habe dir zum Geburtstag gratuliert."  
„Das weiß ich auch, aber ..."

Es war einfach so unrealistisch.  
Warum sollte er so etwas tun?  
Woher wusste er, dass überhaupt ihr Geburtstag war? Vermutlich von ihrem Gespräch mir den anderen Abgeordneten, hatte sie da nicht ihren Geburtstag aufgeschrieben? Trotzdem erklärte dies nicht, warum er ihr _gratulierte._  
Aber gut. Davon ließ sie sich nicht durcheinander bringen, schließlich war sie abgebrüht, auf diesen Scherz fiel sie nicht herein.

Ruckartig stand Hermine auf und begab sich in Richtung Bad.  
Dracos Blick folgte ihr immer noch amüsiert, bis sie im Türrahmen schließlich kurz stehen blieb und ihr Gesicht zaghaft in seine Richtung drehte. Kurz sah die Gryffindor den Blonden nur eindringlich an, dann richtete ihr Blick sich auf eine Ecke des Zimmers und sie flüsterte: „Dankeschön."  
Ging doch.  
Jetzt musste er ihr nur noch irgendwie verdeutlichen, dass er sie nicht auf den Arm nahm, denn der Ansicht war sie offensichtlich.  
Doch noch ehe er weitere Pläne schmieden konnte, kratzte es laut an einer Fensterscheibe und eine Eule schrie Aufmerksamkeit heischend.  
„Halt doch die Klappe, wir sind hier unter Muggeln", zischte Draco ungehalten, als er dem Federvieh das Fenster geöffnet hatte. Doch die Eule schrie nur noch mal und flog sofort wieder davon, als der Blonde ihr ein kleines Päckchen abgenommen hatte.  
Gerade hatte er das Fenster mit einem gemurmelten „Ich hasse laute Tiere" wieder geschlossen, als auch schon die Badtür aufging: „Was ist, Malfoy, hast du einen Vogel vergewaltigt?"  
Der Slytherin antwortete mit einem leisen Zischen und warf ihr das Paket zu, denn es war an sie adressiert.

Die Brünette, die gerade ein Handtuch in der Hand hatte, starrte dem Ding nur mit großen Augen hinterher und sah regungslos zu, wie es auf dem Boden landete und neben dem Whirlpool liegen blieb.  
„Auch wenn du Geburtstag hast, deine Sachen wirst du schon noch selbst aufheben müssen", meinte Draco ungerührt und sie warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, bevor sie ihr Päckchen holte.

Verwundert riss die Gryffindor das braune Papier beiseite, denn die Schrift, mit der ihre Adresse geschrieben war, hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Auch der unscheinbare Karton war nicht weiter aufschlussreich und vorsichtig nahm sie den Deckel ab.  
Ein zusammen gefaltetes Stück Pergament überdeckte den restlichen Inhalt und hektisch faltete Hermine es auf.

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Hermine!__  
__Ich hoffe, mein kleines Geschenk gefällt dir.__  
__Deine Freundin__  
__Stephanie Leigh_

Beinahe erleichtert seufzte sie auf.  
Stephanie.  
Die Notiz war zwar unglaublich einfallslos, aber dennoch freute sie sich. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf das Geschenk und ihr Nasenflügel begann angewidert zu zucken.

Die Kanadierin mochte noch so nett, verständig, erwachsen und noch vieles mehr sein, aber Hermine Granger brauchte kein Schminkset zum Geburtstag.  
Nein.

Immer noch deutlich angewidert trat die Brünette weiter in den Raum und warf das Geschenk auf ihr Bett. Draco, der unmittelbar daneben stand, folgte dem Flugobjekt und musste grinsen.  
„Sag jetzt nichts!", keifte Hermine und schlug die Badtür hinter sich zu.  
Oh, er würde nichts sagen, er konnte sich auch stumm amüsieren.  
Immerhin kam sein Geschenk im Vergleich dazu sicher gut an.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Muggelstämmige wieder aus dem Bad kam, sie hatte sich noch weniger Mühe mit ihrem Aussehen gegeben als sonst.  
Kurz darauf stellte sich heraus, dass dieses Gebärden wohl wirklich an ihrer Verwirrtheit und Wut über das Geschenk lag, denn sie zischte den Blonden nur unhöflich an: „Ich habe Hunger. Hast du schon gegessen?"  
Hatte er, aber so gemein er auch sein konnte, ihre Laune war so oder so schon schlecht genug. Er wollte nicht, dass sie auch noch Grund hatte, wütend auf ihn zu sein. Außerdem hatte er ein bisschen Angst. Und er wollte nett zu ihr sein. Also verneinte er.

Nicht allzu lange Zeit später saß Hermine Draco gegenüber in einem kleinen Café und schlürfte Kaffee, während das Brötchen vor ihr noch unangerührt dalag. Auch ihr Begleiter aus Slytherin hatte noch nichts gegessen, aber sein ausdrücklich geforderter _frischgepresster_ Orangensaft war halb leer.  
Keiner der beiden ergriff das Wort und beinahe etwas melancholisch starrte die Gryffindor auf das geschäftige Treiben der Innenstadt. Nicht mehr lange, nicht einmal mehr vierundzwanzig Stunden war sie hier.  
Sie würde die Stadt ganz sicher vermissen, und - so schwer es ihr auch fiel, das zuzugeben – die ungewöhnliche Freundlichkeit Dracos. Sie schielte ihn an und bemerkte, dass er auch sie fixierte, woraufhin sie sich mit schon wieder geröteten Wangen abwandte.  
Warum hatte sie sich so schlecht unter Kontrolle?  
War es nicht auch so schon schlimm genug, dass sie einfach nicht sonderlich ‚cool' war? Hermine fand es ungerecht, dass noch dazu kam, dass sie ständig errötete und sicher ein offenes Buch für jeden war.  
Und sie fand es ungerecht, dass sie offensichtlich langweilig war. Sie machte sich nicht allzu viel aus ihrem Äußeren und liebte Bücher über alles. Und ausgerechnet sie musste jemanden wie Draco Malfoy attraktiv finden. Sie, der ewige Bücherwurm, schwächlich und streberhaft. Nein, Hermine Granger war wirklich kein allzu interessantes Mädchen, dachte sie zumindest selbst.

Draco Malfoy saß ebenjener Hermine Granger gegenüber und bewunderte sie für ihre Eigenartigkeiten. In seinen Augen war sie trotz ihrer Unscheinbarkeit einzigartig und ausgesprochen hübsch. Sie entsprach überhaupt nicht seinem Typ, aber er mochte ihre Ausstrahlung. Andere würden Draco sicher für verrückt erklären, dessen war er sich sicher. Aber störte ihn das überhaupt?  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Brünette ihn schüchtern ansprach: „Warum hast du mir überhaupt zum Geburtstag gratuliert?"  
„Ich denke, das liegt auf der Hand?", fragte er belustigt: „Weil du Geburtstag hast."  
„Das meine ich nicht, ich –", widersprach sie peinlich berührt aber der Blonde unterbrach sie: „Ich weiß schon, worauf du hinauswillst. Aber ich sage es dir nicht, okay?"  
Bei den letzten Worten blickte er ausweichend aus dem Fenster und das Geburtstagskind hakte nicht weiter nach, auch wenn sie offensichtlich interessiert war – ihre Augen fixierten sein Gesicht und ihre Hände wurden etwas unruhiger.  
Hermine war wirklich leicht zu durchschauen.  
Aber Draco mochte das.

Das Glas, das am Boden noch leicht gelblich von den letzten Tropfen Orangensaft war, stand schon lange leer auf dem Tisch, als Hermine fertig gegessen hatte.  
Viel hatten sie nicht mehr geredet, nachdem Hermine nach dem Grund für die Glückwünsche gefragt hatte. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatten sie überhaupt nichts geredet, abgesehen davon, dass Draco darauf bestanden hatte, ihr das Frühstück zu zahlen – daraufhin war eine kurze Diskussion entbrannt. Er hatte gewonnen und sie nur angelächelt, als sie sich mit verschränkten Armen abgewandt hatte.

Nachdem der Slytherin also bezahlt hatte, kehrten sie ins Hotel zurück, den Hermine wollte beginnen, ihre Koffer wieder zu packen – von Hand, da sie sichergehen wollte, dass alles da war.  
Draco verstand das nicht ganz, vor allem, weil sie noch den ganzen Samstag hatte, fügte sich aber.

Als er die Tür zum Zimmer aufschloss, musste er grinsen.  
Sein Plan vom Morgen hatte geklappt – jemand hatte die Eule, die er gekauft hatte, in ihr Zimmer geschickt, während er mit der Gryffindor essen war. Das junge Tier saß auf einer Stuhllehne und starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an, der zugehörige Käfig stand auf dem Tisch. Unweit davon, auf dem Sessel, in dem Hermine immer las, lag ein kleines Päckchen.  
Oh ja, er gab sich wirklich Mühe für das Mädchen, hoffentlich wusste sie es zu schätzen.  
Er trat endgültig in den Raum und nichtsahnend folgte die Brünette ihm.  
Ihre Augen flogen gewohnheitsmäßig über den ganzen Raum und blieben bei dem hübschen Vogel hängen, der sich gerade gelangweilt das Gefieder putzte.  
„Kennst du die Eule, Malfoy?", fragte sie überrascht und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Hermine lief auf das Tier zu und fragte es mit übertrieben netter Stimme: „Na, Kleine, hast du dich verflogen? Wo wolltest du denn hin?"  
„Die Eule wäre schon selten blöd, wenn sie sich verflöge und dann noch ewig sitzen bleiben würde", sagte Draco mit einem ungläubigen Schnarren in der Stimme – warum war sie manchmal nur so begriffsstutzig?  
„Aber siehst du hier irgendwo einen Brief?", giftete Hermine zurück, als ihr Blick an dem Käfig hängen blieb: „Oh."  
„Ja?", hakte der Slytherin belustigt nach, doch sie ignorierte ihn und schnappte sich den Käfig, an dem ein unscheinbares Stück Pergament hing. Sie wollte sich gerade auf ihren Lieblingssessel setzen, als ihr auffiel, dass auch darauf etwas lag, das sonst nicht da war. Misstrauisch nahm sie das Päckchen in die Hand und runzelte die Stirn, als sie ihren Namen darauf entdeckte.

„Da steht mein Name", sagte sie entgeistert an Draco gewandt, der unverhohlen die Augen verdrehte, bevor er antwortete: „Ach, wirklich? Es wird doch nicht etwa dir gehören, wenn da dein Name steht?"  
Der Blick, mit dem sie ihn taxierte, war tödlich, aber dennoch öffnete sie vorsichtig das Geschenk, das er heute morgen noch gekauft hatte – ein wahrer Zufallstreffer. Er war gerade auf dem weg zur Tierhandling gewesen, als er es in einer Auslage gesehen hatte. Geld spielte bei einem Malfoy eben keine Rolle.

Draco löste sich von seinen Gedanken und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hermine zu, die mit offenem Mund auf ihren Schoß starrte, in dem ein kleines, dunkelrotes Taschenmesser lag. Es sah unscheinbar aus, abgesehen von den kleinen Rubinen, die auf dem Griff funkelten, aber Draco hatte sich erkundigt – das Ding hatte unendlich viele Extrafunktionen, die weder Muggel noch Zauberer brauchten, aber sie waren da.

Sprachlos wandte Hermine sich jetzt dem Käfig zu und entfaltete die Notiz auf dem Eulenkäfig.  
In hübscher Schrift waren genau zwei Worte darauf geschrieben – ihr Vor- und Nachname.  
Die Eule gehörte also auch ihr.  
Von wem kam das alles?  
Nicht, dass es ihr nicht gefallen hätte, aber wer sollte ihr so tolle Geschenke machen?  
Gedankenverloren starrte sie im Raum umher, vorbei an Draco auf den Schrank, auf die verschlossene Tür zum Bad und dann wieder zurück über den Schrank zu Draco.  
Und dann schaltete sie.

Ihr Blick blieb an dem blonden Slytherin hängen, der interessiert eine kleine Spinne in der Ecke über dem Bett musterte. Hermine zog ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und zielte mit einem nonverbalen Fluch auf die Spinne, die leblos auf den Boden fiel.  
„Hey! Sie hat auch ein Recht zu leben, auch wenn sie hässlich ist", sagte Draco erstaunt und wandte seinen Blick auf die Gryffindor, die immer noch saß. Sie ignorierte ihn und fragte leise: „Was soll das?"  
„Ich darf Spinnen anschauen, wenn ich mag!"  
_„Nein!"_  
Hermine sprang auf und lief mit schnellen Schritten auf den Blonden zu: „Stell dich nicht so an! Ich rede nicht von deiner blöden Spinne!"  
Am Liebsten hätte er das Spiel noch weiter getrieben und wieder mit dem Tier angefangen, aber er ließ es bleiben und grinste nur. Sie war einfach so unterhaltend, wenn sie außer sich war, es machte ihm Spaß, sie zu provozieren, das tat es schon immer.  
Kurz musterte die Brünette ihn ruhig, bevor sie herausplatzte: „Du gratulierst mir zum Geburtstag! Du lädst mich zum Essen ein und schenkst mir eine Eule und ein edles Taschenmesser! Malfoy! Du weißt genau, was ich gerade gemeint habe!"  
„Ach so! Du meinst die riesige Kluft zwischen unseren Besitztümern! Jetzt habe ich verstanden!"  
Er tat so, als ginge ihm ein Licht auf, indem er mit dem Finger schnipste, aber gleichzeitig konnte er sich das Lachen nicht richtig verkneifen.  
Die junge Frau ihm gegenüber schnappte hörbar nach Luft und stieß dann ein zischendes Geräusch aus, das sich verdächtig nach einer Schlange anhörte. Gerade wollte Draco einen Kommentar dazu abgeben, als sie ihre dünne Jacke vom Haken riss, sich überzog und nebenher in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte. Wortlos und überrascht sah der junge Malfoy ihr hinterher, als sie die Tür zuschlug.  
Na gut, vielleicht hatte er es etwas zu weit getrieben. Aber konnte sie Freundlichkeit nicht einfach akzeptieren, wenn sie ihr angeboten wurde?

*

Fluchend zog Hermine sich die Kapuze über die störrischen Locken – natürlich regnete es ausgerechnet an ihrem Geburtstag. Warum heute? Sie hatte nur einmal während ihrem Aufenthalt Regen abbekommen, sonst war es nur meistens neblig.  
Sie fragte sich, wann sie sich wohl wieder im Hotel blicken lassen konnte, ohne noch niedriger zu sinken; es war schon peinlich genug, dass sie wortlos abgerauscht war. Kurz kreisten ihre Gedanken um Dracos Reaktion – egal ob er wütend oder belustigt war, beides würde für sie aller Voraussicht nach die Hölle werden.  
Oh, sie hasste sich selbst für ihre unüberlegten Aktionen. Sie war jetzt neunzehn – aber die Brünette war überzeugt, dass sie noch viel zu lernen hatte, bevor sie wirklich erwachsen war. Gelassene, ruhige Menschen rannten nicht einfach aus einem Zimmer, weil sie gerade schöne Geburtstagsgeschenke bekommen hatte. Und wenn doch, dann kehrten sie sicher schnell um und entschuldigten sich für ihr Verhalten ... oder? Hermine hatte danach kein Bedürfnis ... sie war kindisch.  
Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits Mittag war, der Tag war also mehr oder weniger gelaufen, was sollte sie denn noch großartig anfangen?  
Ihr Blick wanderte über die Auslage des Geschäfts, an dem sie gerade vorbeilief und blieb an einem hübschen, braunen Pullover hängen. Er würde Ginny stehen, auch wenn sie ihn hassen würde, weil braun die Standartfarbe ihrer von ihrer Mutter ausgesuchten Garderobe war – wegen der Haare. Hermine musste grinsen, aber schnell erstarrte ihr Blick ... sie hätte vielleicht Mitbringsel kaufen sollen.  
Schnurstracks lief sie in das Geschäft, um etwas schönes für Ginny und Luna zu suchen, Harry und Neville würden sicher keine Kleider bekommen. Luna hingegen hatte es bitter nötig, etwas halbwegs Schönes im Schrank zu haben – sie würde ihr wohl einen hübschen Umhang kaufen.  
Im Eifer des Gefechts war Draco vergessen ...

*

Der Blonde seufzte laut auf und zog ebenfalls Jacke und Schuhe an. Ein kurzer Blick nach draußen ließ ihn nach einem Regenschirm, die das Hotel zu Verfügung stellte, greifen, danach lief er gemütlich aus dem Hotelzimmer, um sich auf die Suche nach dem ausgerissenen Gryffindor zu machen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sie erblickte, als sie sich gerade die Kapuze überzog, es hatte begonnen zu tröpfeln.  
Nun gut, er würde sicheren Abstand halten, und sie im rechten Moment einfangen, wie bei einem Tier. Bei dem Vergleich musste er grinsen – er war wirklich geschmacklos.

Draco richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Stelle, an der er Hermine das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und verschluckte sich, weil er zu ruckartig eingeatmet hatte. Sie war weg.  
Er rannte beinahe an die Stelle und sah sich hektisch um.  
Da, in einem Geschäft, stand sie – die Hände fuhren durch eine Stange voller T-Shirts, ihr Blick war starr darauf gerichtet und ihr Mund bewegte sich hektisch, als würde sie sich selbst anspornen, schneller etwas zu finden.  
Grinsend trat er durch die offene Tür und stellte sich hinter den Lockenkopf, der immer noch fahrig nach etwas suchte.  
„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte er mit der besten Verkäufermanier und sie drehte sich mit dankbarem Blick um, der sich in Bestürzung verwandelte, als sie sah, wen sie vor sich hatte.  
„Malfoy, ich ..."  
„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", sagte er großmütig und sie lächelte schon, als er hinzufügte: „Ich weiß doch, dass du nur neidisch bist, das ist okay."  
Kurz verfärbten sich ihre Wangen wieder rot und sie schien erneut einen bissigen Kommentar auf der Zunge zu haben, doch sie schluckte ihn herunter und sagte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „Ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Und ich wollte mich für die Geschenke bedanken."  
Dann ignorierte sie ihn und suchte weiter.  
Der Blonde sah ihr interessiert zu und musste beinahe lachen, als sie wütend die Kleiderbügel nach links riss, als sie am Ende angekommen war.  
„Nichts gefunden?"  
„Nein!"  
Sie stapfte aus dem Laden und er folgte ihr, ahnungslos, was genau sie suchte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hermine die ganze Market Street abwärts gelaufen war und verzweifelt mit dem Bus an die Fisherman's Wharf fuhr. Draco folgte ihr die ganze Zeit argwöhnisch, aber immer wenn er sie fragte, wonach sie suchte, schien sie ihn nicht zu hören.  
Also starrte der Blonde gelangweilt aus dem Fenster und musste grinsen, als er den Namen auf einem der Häuser kannte. Er versuchte, die Stimmung aufzulockern, indem er unmittelbar vor ihrem Gesicht in die Richtung des Hauses zeigte: „Granger, davon habe sogar ich schon einmal gehört. Verrückt, oder?"  
Sie folgte seiner Hand vermutlich nur aus Höflichkeit, aber er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie kreischend aufsprang und schrie: „Das Hard Rock Café!"  
Hektisch drückte die Brünette immer wieder auf den Stop-Knopf, bis der Bus an der entsprechenden Haltestelle anhielt; sofort sprang sie die Stufen hinunter und rannte beinahe über die Straße zum ominösen Café. Draco lief hinterher und warf jedem Autofahrer, der empört hupte – nicht gerade wenige – einen bösen Blick zu.

Kurz darauf stand der Slytherin erneut hinter Hermine, die schon wieder vor verschiedenen T-Shirts auf und ab ging.  
Seine Augen flogen halb interessiert über die Auswahl und blieben an einem Shirt hängen, das er selbst kannte.  
Geschockt lief er darauf zu. Er hatte genau dasselbe, es stand nur London darauf und nich San Francisco. Aber ansonsten ... seine Mutter kaufte Klamotten von der Stange?! Die Familie Malfoy war wirklich tief gesunken.  
„Gefällt es dir, Malfoy?", fragte Hermine, die plötzlich wie aus dem Boden gestampft neben ihm stand, aber er antwortete nicht und sie zog wieder ab, um noch mehr Ausbeute zu ergattern.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis die Gryffindor bezahlt hatte und gemeinsam mir dem Blonden verließ sie viel entspannter den Verkaufteil, um einen Kaffee im eigentlichen Café zu trinken.

„Was hast du denn nun gekauft?", wollte der Slytherin milde interessiert wissen, als sie sich niedergelassen hatten und Hermine erleichtert lächelte, bevor sie antwortete: „Ein T-Shirt für Ginny, einen Anhänger für Harry, eine Dose mit Bonbons für Neville und eine Kette für Luna."

Er antwortete nicht – auf der einen Seite, weil er sich nicht sicher war, wer Luna war und auf der anderen, weil er Kaffee trinken wollte. Dieses Mädchen war wirklich ermüdend.

*

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten die beiden Schulsprecher von Hogwarts noch ein voraussichtlich letztes Mal in der Innenstadt.  
Anschließend bestand Draco darauf, Hermine zum Essen einzuladen, aber sie war nach eigener Aussage zu müde und wollte nach Möglichkeit nur etwas im Hotelrestaurant essen. Widerwillig stimmte der Blonde zu, also saßen sie an einem Tisch für zwei Personen und aßen, ganz banal, einen riesigen Hamburger und dazu Pommes Frites.  
„Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie du deine Eule nennen willst?", fragte Draco unvermittelt und Hermine erschrak – sie hatte die Eule beinahe vergessen, da sie vorhin ruhig geschlafen hatte ... das arme Tier.  
„Ehm ... nein. Aber ich denke, irgendetwas lateinisches ... Ich überleg' mir was", lächelte sie schuldbewusst und er blickte etwas gekränkt drein, als ob sie auch erwähnt hätte, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatte.  
Immer noch unsicher, weil sie die Eule so verdrängt hatte, biss Hermine in ihren Hamburger und nachdem sie geschluckt hatte, nahm sie sich zusammen, atmete einmal tief ein und aus und fragte dann: „Warum hast du mir etwas geschenkt, Malfoy?"  
„Weil du Geburtstag hast", antwortete er unverblümt und die Brünette seufzte nur – heute würde sie wohl keine bessere Antwort mehr bekommen.  
Zu gerne hätte sie ihn jetzt gefragt, ob er sie mochte, aber das überstieg ihr Selbstvertrauen. Irgendwo lag es ja auch schon auf der Hand – schließlich hatte er ihr etwas zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Und sollte es nicht so sein ... wenn sie nicht fragte, konnte sie es sich wenigstens einbilden.

Schließlich fiel ihr ein, wie sie ihre Frage möglichst umsichtig verpacken konnte, vielleicht bemerkte er es ja gar nicht ...  
„Malfoy?"  
Wortlos sah er von seinen letzten Pommes Frites auf und sie nahm es als Einladung, fortzufahren: „Wie stehst du eigentlich zu Muggelstämmigen? Ich meine ... wegen deiner Aussage neulich."

Er wusste sofort, auf welche Aussage sie anspielte, aber er tat so, als müsste er kurz überlegen, so dass er sich eine passende Antwort zurechtlegen konnte.  
Schließlich würde er nicht so ehrlich sein und ihr beichten, dass sie maßgeblich an seiner derzeitigen Ansicht beteiligt war. Natürlich nicht _nur_ sie, aber dennoch fiel es ihm leichter, Muggelstämmige als gleichwertig anzusehen, wenn sie ein Gesicht hatten. Und das hübsche, zarte Gesicht von Hermine Granger, dem klugen Mädchen aus Gryffindor war eben ein Paradebeispiel.

Er schwieg lange – zu lange, denn schließlich seufzte sein Gegenüber auf, nicht ungeduldig, sondern eher ein wenig enttäuscht.  
Nur zu gerne hätte er ihr gesagt, dass er es ihr nur nicht sagen konnte, weil es in gewisser Weise peinlich war, aber das wiederum war peinlich für ihn als Malfoy.  
Also wartete er, bis auch sie fertig gegessen hatte, stand dann wortlos auf und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, die sie verwundert nahm.  
Nachdem er sie hochgezogen hatte, ließ er die überraschend kalte Hand wieder los und sie folgte ihm auf das Zimmer, schließlich hatte sie selbst gesagt, dass sie müde war.

Umso überraschter war er, als die Gryffindor sich in ihren Lieblingssessel setzte und fragte: „Sollen wir vielleicht noch einmal in eine Disco oder so gehen?"  
Draco dachte stirnrunzelnd an grabschende Hände und seltsame Töne, die sich Musik schimpften. Beinahe etwas zu emotional verneinte er und Hermine musste wider Willen grinsen: „Ich will auch nicht, ich dachte nur, du hast vielleicht Lust."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Brünette mit ihrem Pyjama in der Hand im Bad verschwand und sich danach in ihr Bett legte, um zu lesen.  
Draco verschwand daraufhin auf dem Balkon, um zu rauchen und ein wenig etwas bessere Muggelmusik mit dem ominösen Gerät zu hören, das Hermine gehörte. Sie nannte es MP3-Player, er nannte es gefährlicher Kasten. Ihrer Aussage nach funktionierte es in Hogwarts nicht, weil zu viel Magie in der Luft lag, seiner Ansicht nach hatten Muggel also technisch auf voller Linie versagt. Aber so lange es hier, in San Francisco, lief und er es sich hin und wieder einmal ausleihen konnte, sollte sie damit glücklich werden.  
Gestern hatte Draco Hermine geärgert, als sie lesen wollte, und eigentlich wollte er heute dasselbe tun, ließ es aber bleiben.  
Schließlich hatte sie Geburtstag.  
Noch.

---

_So, jetzt hatte die gute Hermine also Geburtstag xD Ich hoffe, das Endergebnis meiner vielen Gedanken hat euch gefallen xD__  
__Wegen dem Hard Rock Café ... ich war natürlich drin und hab auch ein T-Shirt xD Aber ich habs meinem Geldbeutel nicht antun wollen, auch noch was im Café selbst zu kaufen ... Und wegen dem Hotelrestaurant, falls ihr euch wegen dem Hamburger aufregt ... Ich war in Sacramento im Hyatt-Hotel (und habe Pro-Skater getroffen :P) und habe dort den besten und größten Hamburger meines Lebens gegessen 3__  
__Abschließend freue ich mich über Kommentare ;)__  
__3_


	18. Und noch eine Rückkehr

**_Kapitel 18: Und noch eine Rückkehr_**

„Aua!"

„Was ist, Granger?", fragte Malfoy beinahe etwas besorgt und streckte den Kopf aus der Badtür.

„Ich hab mir den Finger eingeklemmt", antwortete sie mit einem schmerzverzerrtem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und hielt sich einen Finger der linken Hand: „Die Tasche ist einfach zu voll, ich hab gegen den Reißverschluss gekämpft."

Es war kurz vor zwölf Uhr mittags am zwanzigsten September, einem Samstag. Hermine war bereits seit drei Stunden wach und hatte leise, um den blonden Slytherin nicht zu wecken, ihre Sachen gepackt – morgen würde es zurück nach England gehen und sie wollte den Packstress vermeiden, denn Professor McGonagall hatte ihnen eine Notiz dagelassen, dass sie bereits um neun Uhr morgens da sein würde. Das bedeutete, in Schottland war es sechs Uhr abends, so würden die beiden Schulsprecher vielleicht nicht allzu müde sein am nächsten Tag.

Vor einigen Minuten war auch Draco aufgewacht und hatte sich erst einmal ausgiebig über sie lustig gemacht, weil sie unbedingt von Hand packen wollte, wie ein waschechter Muggel.

Hermine hatte beschlossen, die stichelnden Kommentare zu ignorieren.

„Mit Magie hätte es sicher besser geklappt. Was spricht dagegen, die Tasche etwas zu vergrößern?", grinste der Slytherin jetzt etwas boshaft und sie beschloss, ihrem Mantra weiter nachzugehen und ihn nicht zu beachten.

*

Am Abend, sie waren gerade vom Abendessen gekommen, meinte Hermine, als sie auf den kleinen Balkon hinaustrat, unvermittelt: „Ich habe einen Namen für die Eule. Ich denke ich werde sie Sophia nennen."

Skeptisch sah Draco sie an, als er sich neben sie stellte und sie erklärte leicht peinlich berührt: „Sophia ist lateinisch und bedeutet Weisheit. Ich dachte, das passt zu dem Tier."

Wortlos drehte die Gryffindor sich um und blickte die Eule an, die sie vorwurfsvoll aus ihrem Käfig heraus anstarrte: „Tut mir echt leid, dass du nicht hinaus darfst, aber morgen früh gehen wir nach England. Was, wenn du nicht rechtzeitig zurückkommst? Außerdem sind hier fast nur Muggel."

„Du redest mit einer Eule?", fragte der Blonde belustigt und Hermine antwortete etwas zickig: „Du hast heute auch mit einer Katze geredet!"

_Draco und Hermine traten aus dem Hotel, um noch einmal in den Haight Park zu gehen. Hermine hoffte auf Lizanne, Draco hoffte auf Ruhe._

_Kurz ließ er seinen Blick über die Straße schweifen und wandte sich dann Hermine zu, als ihm der Atem stockte._

_Katze._

_Direkt vor ihm, sie war im Begriff, schnurrend auf ihn zuzulaufen und er wich ein paar Schritte zurück._

_„Nein, flauschiges, hässliches Vieh, nein. Bleib weg von mir. Geh zu Granger. Bleib weg!"_

_Hermine musste sich das Lachen verkneifen und nahm die offensichtlich junge Katze auf den Arm, um sie auf den nächstbesten Mauervorsprung zu setzen, möglichst weit weg von Draco, der augenblicklich die Flucht ergriff und beinahe rannte, als er sich in Richtung des Parks wandte.__  
_

_Natürlich war Lizanne da gewesen und sie und Hermine plauderten fröhlich._

_Draco lag ein paar Meter weg im Gras und gab sich der Ruhe hin._

_Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Amerikanerin bemerkte, dass der Blick der Engländerin auffällig oft zu ihrem Begleiter wanderte und sie musste lächeln: „Hermine?"_

_Als wüsste sie, dass sie erwischt wurde , lief Hermine leicht rosa an und wandte sich ihrer Gesprächspartnerin zu._

_„Wusstest du, dass ich Draco noch einmal gesehen habe?"_

_„Du meinst, außer dem Mal, wo ich dich kennen gelernt habe?", wollte die Muggelstämmige überrascht wissen und mit einem Nicken wurde ihr diese Überlegung bestätigt: „Ihr habt euch an dem Tag gestritten. Ich denke, es ging darum, dass du dich in kurzer Zeit sehr verändert hast und er nicht damit klar kam. Was denkst du, wie findet er dich?"__  
_

_Lizanne legte es gern darauf an, wenn es um Leute ging, die sie mochte. Und diese beiden brauchten definitiv einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Sie wusste nicht, was in ihrer Vergangenheit vorgefallen war und es interessierte sie auch nicht. Sollten sie selbst damit klarkommen, aber das konnten sie auch noch tun, wenn sie endlich einmal normal miteinander reden konnten und das war offensichtlich noch nicht der Fall._

_Die Blonde sah die Brünette weiter prüfend an, bis diese sich schlussendlich zusammenriss und begann, zu reden: „Ich denke, er mag mich irgendwie. Du kennst unsere Vergangenheit nicht, aber grob gesagt hassen wir uns seit wir uns kennen gelernt haben, das war vor ungefähr acht Jahren. Letztes Jahr hat dieser Konflikt seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und jetzt plötzlich werden wir als Schulsprecher hier her geschickt und in einem Raum untergebracht. Am Anfang war es wirklich schrecklich, aber zumindest ich bin ziemlich schnell zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich ihn okay finde, wenn diese Barriere unserer Kindheit nicht zwischen uns ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie es ihm geht, aber ich kann ihn eigentlich wirklich gut leiden."_

_Stumm hörte Lizanne ihr zu und musste sich ein Stirnrunzeln verkneifen. Ihrer Ansicht nach ging es Draco genauso, sie verschlossen sich nur voreinander und tasteten sich in Schrittgeschwindigkeit aneinander heran, was eben zu langsam war. Ihr Blick fiel nun ebenfalls auf den Engländer, der im Gras lag und seine Augen geschlossen hatte: „Was hat er da für einen Verband am Arm?"_

_Hermine erbleichte, das merkte die junge Frau, ohne hinzusehen._

_„Er ... ist von einem Hund angefallen worden."_

_Schlechte Ausrede._

_Aber wenn die Wahrheit zu unangenehm war, würde sie nicht weiter darauf herumhacken, auch wenn es sicher interessant war._

_„Was empfindest du für ihn?"_

_Diesmal sah Lizanne Hermine direkt in die Augen und die Brünette wandte ihren Blick ruckartig ab, um auf den Boden zu starren und vor sich hin zu murmeln.__  
_

_Warum fragten sie eigentlich alle Mädchen, die sie kennen lernte, was sie für Draco empfand?_

_Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Hermine schon immer nur mittelmäßig mädchenhaft war, aber sie fand das Thema Liebe eigentlich nie sonderlich spannend, eher abschreckend und peinlich. Zumindest, wenn die anderen weiblichen Wesen um sie herum wieder beschlossen hatten, ihre Psyche zu durchforsten und ihr Therapiestunden anzubieten._

_So auch jetzt.__  
_

_„Wenn du in Draco verliebt bist, dann geh doch ein wenig offensiver vor."_

_„Aber was habe ich denn davon?"_

_Lizanne starrte Hermine an, als hätte sie gerade gefragt, warum sie essen und trinken sollte.__  
_

_Draco indes versuchte, dem Gespräch der beiden zu folgen und scheiterte kläglich. Die beiden jungen Frauen waren ein paar Meter zu weit weg und wenn er jetzt näher hingerutscht wäre, wäre es sicher aufgefallen._

_Seine Aufmerksamkeit hatten sie erregt, als Lizanne ihn und Hermine daraufhin den Boden angestarrt hatte._

_Verdammt, er wollte wissen, worum es in ihrem Gespräch ging._

_Er schloss die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, hörte aber nur das Summen vieler verschiedener Stimmen._

_Konzentration …_

_...__  
_

_„Malfoy? Malfoy!"_

_Warum durfte er eigentlich nie ausschlafen? Es gab keinen Grund, ihn zu wecken. Missmutig drehte der Slytherin sich auf die Seite und wollte sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen. Nur ... da war keine Decke._

_Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen und starrte in das erheiterte Gesicht Hermines._

_Was war so lustig?_

_Gerade öffnete er seinen Mund, um ebendies zu fragen, als die Antwort bereits kam: „Du bist eingeschlafen, Malfoy."_

_Schlagartig richtete er sich auf und zischte: „Warum hast du mich nicht davon abgehalten? Das schickt sich nicht! Einschlafen! Ich bin ein Malfoy!"_

_Die Brünette zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte etwas zu einer Person hinter ihr._

_Oh nein, nicht auch noch Lizanne._

_Die Blonde lachte auf Hermines Aussage hin und zwinkerte ihm zu._

_Irgendwas lief in diesem Land definitiv gehörig falsch._

_Er wurde am Hintern angefasst, Mädchen zwinkerten ihm zu ... Normalerweise – daheim – war es doch immer anders herum gewesen._

_Um wieder klare Gedanken zu bekommen schüttelte Draco kurz seinen Kopf und wirbelte augenblicklich herum, als ein leises Kichern ertönte._

_Auch Hermine wirkte ein wenig zerstreut und sah über ihre Schulter auf Lizanne, die ein wenig errötete, bevor sie sich rechtfertigte: „Es sah irgendwie nett aus. Tut mir leid."_

_„Draco ist nicht nett", entgegnete die Gryffindor resigniert und der Blonde kam nicht umhin, ihr zuzustimmen ... Moment. Hatte sie gerade Draco gesagt?_

_Er musterte sie unverhohlen und auch ihr fiel ihr kleiner ‚Versprecher' auf, ihr Gesicht glühte förmlich und sie wandte sich rasch ab.__  
_

_Irgendwie klang sein Name schön, wenn sie ihn aussprach. Viele Leute hatten ihn in seinem Leben gesagt, seine Eltern, seine Verwandtschaft, Freunde und Unbekannte. Auch Hermine selbst hatte ihn über die Lippen gebracht, auch während ihrem Aufenthalt in San Francisco, aber ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie schön der Name klang, wenn sie ihn sagte._

_Beinahe so, als würde er ihr etwas bedeuten.__  
_

_Als Draco seinen Blick wieder von der Schulsprecherin lösen konnte, stellte er fest, dass sie nur noch zu zweit waren._

_„Wo ist sie?", fragte er simpel und nur mäßig interessiert, aber Hermine wusste, von wem er redete und antwortete, immer noch verlegen rosa um die Nase: „Freunde von ihr sind gerade gekommen, sie ist gleich wieder da, denke ich."__  
_

_Doch Lizanne tauchte in den folgenden Minuten nicht wieder auf und langsam wurde Hermine etwas hektisch, sie sah sich immer öfter auf den Wiesen um, konnte die Blonde aber nicht entdecken._

_Draco und sie saßen nebeneinander und schwiegen nachdenklich._

_Es war angenehm, den angeblich arroganten Schnösel hier neben sich zu haben, komplett still und ungewöhnlich unscheinbar._

_Gerne hätte die Brünette gewusst, worüber er nachdachte, aber sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Beschäftigte es ihn so sehr, dass sie ihn beim Vornamen genannt hatte? Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal gewesen und es war sogar mehr oder minder abfällig, aber dennoch war er seitdem ungewohnt schweigsam._

_Hermine hielt es nicht länger aus, schluckte einmal schwer, als könnte sie dadurch die Nervosität abschaffen und meinte leise: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich beim Vornamen genannt habe. Es war unhöflich – kommt nicht wieder vor."__  
_

_Draco traute seinen Ohren kaum, als Hermine sich dafür entschuldigte, dass sie seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Es war wirklich lächerlich, aber er glaubte, sich einzubilden, sie sei aufgeregt gewesen, als sie den Satz gesagt hatte. Der Slytherin wusste selbst, dass es eingebildet war, aber man konnte interpretieren, dass sie ihn mochte und es sich nicht verscherzen wollte._

_Er schloss kurz die Augen und blickte dann starr geradeaus, bevor er flüsterte: „Es macht mir nichts aus. Und ich biete die hiermit das ‚Draco' an."_

_Die Gryffindor wollte sich gerade eine störrische Haarsträhne hinter ihr linkes Ohr schieben, aber sie fror mitten in der Bewegung ein._

_Nahezu endlos lange dauerte es, bis sie ihr schmales Gesicht dem jungen Malfoy zugewandt hatte._

_„Das ist ... danke", brachte sie stammelnd hervor und der Blonde konnte trotz der kritischen Situation nicht anders als leicht grinsen. Es war einfach zu amüsant, wie die ehrliche, direkte und durchschaubare Hermine ihre Verwirrung immer wieder offen zur Schau stellte._

_„Ich ... ich denke, du weißt, wie ich heiße ...", fuhr sie mit immer noch zitternder Stimme hervor und Draco kam nicht umhin, sie ein wenig zu ärgern: „Granger?"_

_„Nein!"_

_Ihre Stimme wurde plötzlich wieder fest und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen: „Du weißt genau, was ich meine!"_

_Lässig bejahte er und ließ sich dabei wieder nach hinten fallen. Im Liegen sah er zu den widerspenstigen Locken auf und sagte gespielt gleichmütig: „Hermine."__  
_

_Ihr Magen rebellierte gehörig, aber sie versuchte, standhaft zu bleiben._

_Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie Draco klar machen sollte, dass sie auch lieber beim Vornamen genannt wurde. Sie wusste auch nicht, wie lange sie noch dem Drang widerstehen konnte, einfach wegzurennen. Also nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und sagte etwas zu schnell, aber gerade noch verständlich: „Mir wäre es lieber, du würdest mich Hermine nennen."_

_Dann stand sie schnell auf und lief eilig auf eine kleine Gruppen Menschen zu, in der sie schlussendlich Lizanne ausgemacht hatte._

„Aber das war nur die Panik!"

„Vergiss es, Draco", höhnte Hermine gespielt arrogant, grinste ihn aber an: „Auch du redest mit Tieren. Du bist genau so seltsam wie das Schlammblut."

„Sag dieses Wort nicht!"

Ehe die Brünette wusste, wie ihr geschah, wurde sie am Arm gepackt und in Dracos Richtung gewirbelt.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie perplex und starrte den Slytherin geschockt an, bevor er antwortete: „Es ist eines der widerlichsten Worte, die sich die Zauberer je ausgedacht haben."

„Du hast mich jahrelang so genannt", erwiderte sie, ohne richtig nachzudenken und er senkte seinen Kopf, während er wisperte: „Und das tut mir unendlich leid."

Hermine wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah.

Heute musste ein magischer Tag sein – auch wenn ihre letzten Jahre alle magisch waren, dieser tag war speziell. Sie ignorierte die Röte, die sich wieder über ihr Gesicht gezogen hatte und schloss zaghaft die Arme um Draco, der die Umarmung zwar nicht erwiderte, sich aber erschöpft gegen sie lehnte.

Ein paar Minuten standen sie regungslos auf dem Balkon und lauschten jeder für sicher der lauten Stadt, aber irgendwann, der Brünetten kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, richtete der Blonde sich wieder auf und lächelte ihr kurz zu, bevor er in das bad ging.

Kurz darauf ging die Dusche an.

Hermine stand immer noch auf dem Balkon und grübelte.

*

Mit dem ersten Klingeln des Weckers wachte Draco auf.

Es war acht Uhr morgens, er hatte also noch eine Stunde.

Schnell lief er ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen und das Gesicht zu waschen, anschließend schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und all sein Hab und Gut trudelte in seinen großen Koffer, wo es sich schön faltete und stapelte. Gut, es hätte schöner sein können, aber er war unter Garantie schneller fertig als Hermine. Bei dem Gedanken musste er grinsen und sah kurz auf, als sich auf dem Bett etwas regte.

Ein wirrer, brauner Lockenkopf sah sich zerstreut um und lächelte dem Blonden kurz zu. Dann stand Hermine ungelenk auf und tapste in das Badezimmer. Sie war wirklich niedlich.

Draco verdrängte den Gedanken, indem er den Zimmerservice anrief und etwas zu essen bestellte. Dabei war er hochkonzentriert, denn er hatte noch nie vorher ein Telefon benutzt.

Er dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Hermine endgültig fertig war und die beiden einen Kaffee schlürften, bevor sie sich in einigen Minuten in den Hinterhof des Hotels stellten um zu warten.

Natürlich bestand die Gryffindor vorher noch darauf, die Betten abzuziehen und die Handtücher aus dem Bad auf einen Haufen zu werfen, was den jungen Malfoy gänzlich unbekannt war, da er in einem Hotel nie etwas selbst erledigt hatte. Also lachte er sie aus, was sie mit Ignoranz quittierte.

Ein paar Minuten vor neun apparierte Professor McGonagall in den Hinterhof und begrüßte ihre Schüler höflich. Sie verlangte keinen ausführlichen Bericht des Aufenthalts, wollte aber misstrauisch wissen, wie viel Wahrheit in dem Artikel Rita Kimmkorns steckte.

„Na ja, ich denke, mit der ‚Harmonie' hat sie ein wenig übertrieben, aber es war okay, nicht?", meinte Hermine und wandte sich dabei an Draco, der sie schief anlächelte und bestätigend nickte.

Mirnerva war überrascht, ließ es sich aber möglichst nicht anmerken und sagte: „Es ist jetzt zwei Minuten vor neun Uhr. Nehmen Sie bitte Ihren Koffer in die Hand und Miss Granger, klemmen Sie den Eulenkäfig doch unter ihren Arm. Dann halten Sie sich hier fest."

Sie hielt den beiden eine Keksdose hin und mit je einer Hand griffen Draco und Hermine danach.

Kurz darauf wirbelten sie im Kreis.

*

Hermine verlor das Gleichgewicht, als sie in der Einganshalle von Hogwarts ankamen und konnte Sophias Käfig gerade noch an sich drücken, bevor sie auf den Hintern fiel.

Ihr war ein wenig schwindelig, doch sie stand auf und sah sich um. Die meisten Schüler waren wohl gerade beim Abendessen, denn sie waren allein in der Halle.

„Ich habe die Halle für ein paar Minuten abgeschlossen, damit Sie unauffällig ankommen können. Ich werde Sie jetzt in Ihren Turm begleiten, wo auch etwas zu Essen bereit steht. Sollten Sie ihre Freunde heute sehen wollen, können Sie sie gerne besuchen, aber ich dachte, der große Trubel wäre eher unvorteilhaft."

Dankbar sahen die beiden Schulsprecher die Schulleiterin an und diese lächelte nachsichtig.

Doch genau in dem Moment hörten sie Schritte die Treppe hinabpoltern und Neville Longbottom rannte murmelnd in Richtung Große Halle.

„Immer bin ich zu spät, verdammt. Blöde, blöde Unordnung!"

Er blieb überrascht stehen, als er die drei Gestalten sah und riss die Augen auf: „_Hermine_!"

„Hallo Neville", erwiderte sie erfreut, aber auch mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln.

Auf Wiedersehen, Ruhe.

„Wie geht es dir? War es okay mit …"

Neville unterbrach und warf Malfoy einen schnellen Blick zu.

„Es war gut, Neville, danke der Nachfrage", lächelte die Brünette und war froh, dass Professor McGonagall Neville sagte, dass Professor Flitwick die Halle in zwei Minuten wieder öffnen würde, jetzt aber würde sie mit den Schulsprechern in deren Turm gehen.

Einige Minuten später sprach sie das Passwort, ‚Dumbledore', und ließ die beiden allein.

„So ein blödes Passwort", meckerte Draco augenblicklich und stapfte die Treppen zu seinem Schlafzimmer nach oben. Die Gryffindor zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erklomm die Treppe auf der entgegengesetzten Seite.

Nachdem sie etwas gegessen hatte, wollte Hermine Sophia in die Eulerei bringen und trat aus dem Schulsprecherzimmer in den verlassenen Gang.

Kaum war sie ein paar Stufen nach unten gegangen, sah sie einen Rotschopf, der ihr entgegenrannte und ihr anschließend um den Hals fiel: „Hermine! Ich hab dich vermisst!"

„Hallo, Ginny", lächelte die Ältere und streichelte ihre junge Eule, die nervös mit dem Schnabel klapperte. Der Blick der Rothaarigen fiel auf das Tier und sie sah ihre Freundin verwundert an: „Wessen Eule ist das?"

„Meine", antwortete die Brünette leise und Ginny sah sie aufmerksam an: „Von wem?"

„Dra- Malfoy."

„Oh, _wirklich_?"

Bestätigend nickte sie und die Jüngere grinste: „Er mag dich wohl, was?"

„Es war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk", rechtfertigte die Ältere die Freundlichkeit, was ihr aber nur halb gelang. Ginnys Blick blieb aufmerksam, während sie gemeinsam in die Eulerei gingen.

„Und, wie war es hier so?"

„Eigentlich uninteressant", meinte Ginny schulterzuckend: „Abgesehen davon, dass ich mich neulich mit Harry gestritten habe, aber es hat sich wieder eingerenkt."

Hermine blieb stehen und sah ihre Freundin überrascht an: „Wieso das?"

„Ich habe dir doch den Artikel geschickt, nicht?"

Zur Bestätigung nickte die Brünette und die jüngste Weasley fuhr fort: „In Hogsmeade habe ich bei dem Eulenexpress Blaise Zabini getroffen, der gerade auch Malfoy den Artikel schicken wollte. Wir haben gemeinsam eine Lieferung aufgegeben, damit wir nur die Hälfte zahlen müssen und sind dann zusammen zurück nach Hogwarts gelaufen."

Hermine sah ihren eifersüchtigen besten Freund quasi vor ihrem inneren Auge, deshalb bohrte sie nicht weiter nach: „Wie geht es Krummbein?"

„Gut", lachte Ginny: „Er ist nur sehr faul geworden. Ich bringe ihn dir morgen hoch, du musst öfter mit ihm spielen als ich."

Gerade wollte die Brünette zusagen, als ihr etwas einfiel.

„Denkst du, Krummbein könnte bei euch im Turm bleiben?"

„Wieso?"

Ginnys Überraschung war durchaus verständlich, doch Hermine antwortete nicht.

„Hallo?"

Die Jüngere wedelte ihr mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herum und die Schulsprecherin kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie es früher oder später durch ihren großen Bruder erfahren würde. Also meinte schief grinsend: „Malfoy hat eine Katzenallergie."

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis die Rothaarige realisierte, was sie gehört hatte, doch dann konnte sie vor Lachen beinahe nicht mehr weiterlaufen.

Ebenfalls erheitert öffnete Hermine die Türe zur zugigen Eulerei.

Nachdem sie wieder im gemeinsamen Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher angekommen war, setzte Hermine sich in einen Sessel und seufzte schwer. Draco saß ihr gegenüber auf der Couch und blickte bei dem Geräusch von seinem Buch auf: „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja", antwortete sie matt und nahm sich noch einmal ein Brötchen vom Tisch vor ihr, obwohl sie bereits gegessen hatte: „Ich bin nur ziemlich müde. Obwohl ich bis vor ein paar Stunden geschlafen habe."

„Freu dich auf morgen früh", grinste der Blonde völlig zusammenhangslos und sie sah ihn schief an.

„Na, wir werden sicher angestarrt wie Sabberhexen", half er ihr auf die Sprünge und bei dem Gedanken sank ihr Kopf auf die Lehne des Sessels.

Morgen früh würde sie Ron wiedersehen.

---

_Ich liebe den Satz Ich biete dir hiermit das ‚Draco' an xDD_

_Joah ... ich mag das Kapitel eigentlich. Endlich tut sich ma was, ne?^^ Aber ich hasse es, wenn Draco unter die Romantiker geht . Deswegen wird ich das niemals weiter ausbauen, das wird schon ;)_

_So, ich werde jetzt erst mal auf ein Festival gehen und dann nach Berlin, bin erst am 1.6. wieder da ;) Deswegen kann das Hochladen des neuen Kapitels ein bisschen länger dauern. *Vorwarnung*_


	19. The Sound of Truth

_**Kapitel 19: The Sound of Truth**_

_Ganz ehrlich? Ich hasse Harry, wenn er den Heiligen in FFs darstellt. Oder wenn er zu nett ist. Aber irgendwie bietet er sich an wie kein anderer . Deswegen entschuldige ich mich hiermit für meine Harry-Darstellung am Anfang. Das wird noch ._

_Titel diesmal wieder geklaut – von As I Lay Dying. Das Lied ist auf dem Album ‚An Ocean Between Us'. Sound bezogen auf den Klang der Stimme xD_

--- 

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen versuchte, unauffällig in die große Halle zu huschen, scheiterte sie kläglich. Sie wusste, dass Draco noch im Bad war, aber es erschien ihr ungünstig, gemeinsam mit ihm zum Frühstück zu kommen. Die Gerüchte würden kein Ende nehmen.

Also öffnete sie die einen der beiden Flügel gerade so weit, dass sie durchpasste und schritt ein wenig gebückt, aber schnell an den Tisch der Gryffindors. Bereits bei den Ravenclaws sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln die vielen Köpfe, die sich ihr zuwandten, ignorierte sie aber so gut es ging.

An ihrem Haustisch angelang ließ sich die Schulsprecherin auf der Bank neben Ginny gleiten, die sie noch ein wenig schläfrig begrüßte und ihr ihren Stundenplan gab, den Professor McGonagall der Rothaarigen gegeben hatte.

„Wo ist Harry?"

Doch noch bevor die Rothaarige ihren Mund öffnen konnte, hatte sich ihr bester Freund neben Hermine gequetscht und berührte sanft ihre Hand.

Freudig fiel die Brünette dem Schwarzhaarigen um den Hals, so gut es in ihrer Position ging und er meinte, während er Ginny angrinste: „Hermine, wenn du so weitermachst, bist du endgültig verschrien."

Rasch ließ sie ihn los und fragte argwöhnisch: „Was meinst du damit?"

Ginny öffnete den Mund und setzte so zu einer Antwort an, doch vorher blickte sie gedankenverloren an das andere Ende des Tisches und die Brünette folgte ihrem Blick.

Kurz darauf sah sie wieder weg, ein wenig angewidert, geschockt, aber auch mit einem ungewöhnlichen Schuldgefühl im Bauch.

Ron starrte sie an.

Wütend.

Verletzt.

Und traurig.

Aber sie wusste eines mit unumstößlicher Sicherheit – sie konnte nicht wieder zu ihm zurückkehren. Ihre Gefühle gingen in eine komplett andere Richtung. Und wenn Ron das nicht verstand, wusste sie nicht, wie eine Freundschaft bestehen bleiben konnte.

Schwer schluckend wandte sie sich ihrer rothaarigen Freundin zu und fragte: „Wurde viel über mich gelästert?"

Obwohl sie noch nicht allzu wach war lachte die Jüngere und antwortete: „Viel ist untertrieben. Nachdem du mit Malfoy verschwunden warst, gingen die ganzen Sachen von früher wieder los, erinnerst du dich? Dass eure Streitereien nur ein Deckmantel sind?"

Seufzend nickte die Brünette. Wie könnte sie diese Zeit vergessen? Es schon damals zu verrückt und irgendwie märchenhaft um wahr zu sein.

„Und ...", Ginny pausierte, um von ihrem Toast abzubeißen und meinte dann trotz vollem Mund verständlich: „Natürlich haben viele mitgekriegt, dass du nicht mehr mit Ron zusammen bist. Das hat den Gerüchten nicht gut getan."

„Ginny hat gemeint, sie hat dir von unserem ...", Harry sah seine Freundin kurz an und wirkte dabei ein wenig verletzt: „Streit berichtet. Eigentlich verstehen wir uns gerade nur wieder so gut, weil das Gerede danach so lächerlich war – von wegen, du wärst Drahtzieherin und würdest Ginny und Zabini irgendwie zusammenführen."

Kritisch sah Hermine vom einen zum anderen und bekam entschuldigende Blicke – die sich in Unglaube verwandelten, als die Brünette anfing, zu kichern: „Das ist wirklich lächerlich."

Beinahe erleichtert zuckte der Junge, der überlebte mit den Schultern: „Du weißt doch, wie schnell so schwachsinnige Gerüchte aufkommen. Ich kenn es doch selbst."

Mitleidig tätschelte sie den Arm ihres besten Freundes und sah sich dann nach einer Kaffeekanne um. Ihr Blick fiel zufällig auf einige ihrer Mitschüler und sofort starrte sie wieder auf die Tischplatte. Die halbe Schule musterte sie, doch plötzlich wirbelten alle Köpfe in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. 

Draco wusste, dass er gut aussah. Schließlich hatte er Ewigkeiten im Bad des Schulsprecherturms verbracht – für seinen großen Auftritt am ersten Morgen, für seinen ersten Schritt in die Öffentlichkeit von Hogwarts.

Eigentlich hatte er nicht allzu gute Laune, heute würde er viele verhasste Gesichter wiedersehen, aber dennoch stolzierte er mit geschwollener Brust durch die Gänge des Schlosses, sollte ihm jemand entgegenkommen.

Vor dem Tor der großen Halle hielt er kurz an, atmete tief durch und stieß das Portal auf.

Der gewünschte Effekt trat ein, sofort starrte die halbe Schule den blonden Slytherin an und begann nach einer Sekunde der Realisierung eifrig zu tuscheln.

Wie selbstverständlich stolzierte er zum Tisch der Slytherins und ließ sich neben Blaise Zabini nieder, der ihn gelangweilt ansah. Sein Blick huschte über die Halle und blieb kurz an Hermine hängen, die ihm nicht einen Hauch Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Stattdessen plauderte sie mit Potter und dessen kleiner Freundin warf glücklich einen Würfel Zucker in ihren Kaffee.

Erwartungsvoll starrte er nun Zabini an, der spöttisch grinste, während er Draco einen guten Morgen wünschte und ihm ebenfalls seinen Stundenplan aushändigte.

„Morgen", erwiderte dieser gelangweilt und nahm sich ein Stück Toast bevor er mäßig interessiert fragte: „Neuigkeiten?"

„Oh, ich denke, du hast mehr zu erzählen, Malfoy, glaubst du nicht auch?"

„Möglich", grinste der Angesprochene, während er den Toast butterte.

„Also, ich höre."

„Stell mir Fragen, Zabini. Du kennst mich, ich bin nicht der Gesprächigste."

„Gut ... wie weit bist du mit Granger?"

Ein wenig Kaffee schwappte Draco auf den Tisch, bevor er die Kanne wieder abstellen konnte.

„Was soll das?"

„Du weißt doch, was ich meine", seufzte Blaise: „Du warst jetzt drei Wochen mit ihr allein, da muss doch was passieren."

Draco mimte den Ahnungslosen und zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Wenn du meinst." 

Neugierig blickten sowohl Harry und Ginny als auch Hermine auf und sahen Draco Malfoy an den Slytherintisch stolzieren.

Jetzt vollkommen desinteressiert schüttete die Brünette Milch in ihren Kaffee.

„Dieses arrogante Frettchen", presste Harry hervor und sah seine beste Freundin an: „Du tust mir so leid, dass du ganze drei Wochen mit ihm verbringen musstest."

„Es war okay", erwiderte Hermine zwischen zwei Löffeln Müsli und schnappte sich den _Tagespropheten_ des Schwarzhaarigen, um weiteren Fragen zu entgehen. 

* 

Das erste Fach der Schulsprecherin war Arithmantik – auch Draco besuchte den Kurs, ansonsten ausschließlich Ravenclaws, die Hermine nur flüchtig kannte.

Ein wenig orientierungslos betrat sie das Klassenzimmer und suchte mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen nach einem Sitzplatz. Die Ravenclaws hatten sich als eine geschlossene Gemeinschaft in den ersten beiden Reihen niedergelassen, Draco jedoch saß in der dritten Reihe und starrte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster.

Selbst wenn sie ihn nicht gemocht hätte, hätte sie sich wohl neben ihn gesetzt. Schließlich sah es kein Lehrer gern, wenn die Schüler einzeln verstreut im Klassenzimmer saßen und bildete daraufhin eine eigene Sitzordnung, die eingehalten werden musste.

Also straffte die Gryffindor ihre Schultern und ließ ihre Tasche auf den langen Tisch neben den Blonden fallen, kurz bevor Professor Vektor in den Raum rauschte, die Schulsprecher wieder im Kreis ihrer Schüler willkommen hieß und dann nahtlos mit ihrem Unterricht begann. 

Hermine führte eifrig eine Mitschrift und zog gerade ein neues Pergament aus ihrer Tasche, als ein kleiner Zettel auf ihren Tisch geschnippt wurde. Stirnrunzelnd faltete sie ihn auseinander – sie hasste es, im Unterricht gestört zu werden. 

_Hermine,_

_Kommst du nach dem Mittagessen kurz in den Turm?_

_Wir müssen etwas bereden._ 

Um nicht weiter gestört zu werden, nickte sie schnell in Richtung Draco, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Aber sie hätte sich so oder so dafür entschieden. 

Kurz darauf beendete Professor Vektor den Unterricht und ein Blick auf ihren Stundenplan sagte Hermine, dass sie jetzt Alte Runen hatte, ein Fach, dass außer ihr ebenfalls nur Ravenclaws belegten. Und Dean Thomas.

Die Räumlichkeiten für Alte Runen lagen nicht weit vom Arithmantik-Klassenzimmer, deswegen war die Brünette eine der ersten. Unsicher stand sie neben der Tür und wartete ab, wer sich wo hinsetzte. Padma Patil lächelte ihr freundlich zu, doch kurz darauf saß Terry Boot neben ihr und die braunen Seelenspiegel wanderten weiter.

Als einer der letzten kam Dean in das Zimmer und begrüßte Hermine erfreut, als er sie sah: „Hermine! Schön, dass du wieder da bist!"

„Hallo, Dean", lächelte sie zurückhaltend und er fragte höflich: „Wo sitzt du denn?"

„Noch nirgends ..."

Zweifelnd hob sie eine ihrer Augenbrauen und sah den Dunkelhäutigen an, der noch ein wenig breiter lächelte: „Neben mir ist ein Platz frei. Da, in der zweiten Reihe."

Er deutete auf einen Tisch am Rand und dankbar folgte sie ihm. 

„Also, erzähl", begann Dean, als er sich niedergelassen hatte und Hermine neben ihm ihre Sachen auspackte: „Wie war es, drei Wochen allein mit Malfoy?"

„Ganz gut", antwortete sie vage und wie erwartet wurde die Aussage mit einem kritischen Blick quittiert.

„Bist du sicher?"

Überzeugt nickte sie und Dean fuhr mit prüfendem Blick fort: „Ron war nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber, dass du mit ihm Schluss gemacht hast, weißt du."

Hermines Augenbrauen zogen sich bei der Aussage zusammen und sie antwortete bissig: „Ja, das weiß ich. Und wenn er mir etwas mitteilen will, soll er sich selbst melden."

„Oh, ich sage nichts in seinem Auftrag, falls du das denkst", antwortete der Dunkelhäutige, nun ebenfalls kühler: „Ich denke nur, dass es etwas unfair von dir war, ihn ohne Rücksprache allein zu lassen."

„Das hat er gesagt?" 

Dean merkte wohl, dass der Ton, den die Schulsprecherin nun angeschlagen hatte nichts Gutes verhieß. Ihre Finger trommelten auf der Tischplatte und mit der linken Hand zwirbelte sie eine ihrer lockigen Strähnen.

„Dann solltest du vielleicht wissen", fuhr sie unbeeindruckt fort: „Dass Ron und ich sehr wohl darüber geredet haben, er aber nur zu stur war, es wahrzuhaben. Was hätte ich denn noch tun sollen? Frag Harry oder Ginny, die können es dir sicher bestätigen." 

Und als wäre nichts gewesen lächelte Hermine, als der Unterricht begann.

Nach der Doppelstunde würdigte sie Dean keines weiteren Blickes und stapfte in die Große Halle, um nicht zu spät zu ihrem Treffen mit Draco zu sein. 

* 

Nachdem sie einen Teller Kürbissuppe gelöffelt hatte eilte Hermine in den Schulsprecherturm. Ihre Befürchtung war, dass sie zu spät war, denn egal, wie oft sie in den letzten Minuten zu den Slytherins hinübergeschielt hatte, sie konnte keinen platinblonden Kopf entdecken. 

An einem unscheinbaren Bild angelangt sprach sie das Passwort und die junge, hübsche Hexe, die porträtiert war, verbeugte sich spielerisch, bevor sie zur Seite klappte und die Brünette einließ. 

_Draco starrte die ganze Arithmantikstunde über auf seine Nebensitzerin._

_Ihre Braunen Locken waren lieblos zu einem praktischen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, so dass er ihr Profil im Blick hatte._

_Ihre gerunzelte Stirn und die braunen Augen, die ein wenig zusammengekniffen waren, wenn die Gryffindor nicht ganz sicher war, was sie schreiben sollte. Die kleine Nase. Und die schmalen, aber vollen Lippen mit der Zunge, die hin und wieder ein wenig zwischen Ober- und Unterlippe erschien, wenn es ein wenig schwieriger wurde._

_Seine grauen Augen wanderten weiter hinunter zu ihrem schmalen Körper, der vom Schulumhang verborgen war und ihre zierlichen Hände, die rechte eifrig schreibend und die linke des Öfteren in der Luft, um eine Frage zu beantworten.  _

_Keine Viertelstunde vor dem Klingeln war Draco sich sicher – allzu lange wollte er nicht mehr damit leben, dass sie sich nur gnädig neben ihn setzte._

_Ganz oder gar nicht._

_Er entschied sich für ‚ganz' und riss einen Fetzen von seinem Notizpergament ab.  _

_*  _

_Nervös tigerte der blonde Slytherin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher hin und her. Nicht mehr allzu lange, dann würde sie wohl vom Mittagessen kommen. Er selbst war gar nicht erst hingegangen, er hätte so oder so nichts hinuntergebracht._

_Analytisch prüfte sein Blick das Ambiente des Raumes._

_Ein Sofa war da, sollten sie gleich ..._

_Na gut, das würde sowieso nicht passieren._

_Ein Tisch, auf dem immer etwas zu Trinken stand, auch Wasser, sollte sie ohnmächtig werden. Dann konnte er ihr frisches Mineralwasser aus einer Karaffe über den Kopf leeren._

_War eigentlich nicht in seinem Interesse, aber im Falle eine Falles ..._

_Nervös schlich er weiter umher und hielt kurz die Luft an, um dann tief einzuatmen, damit er wusste, ob die Luft frisch war._

_Damit war eigentlich zu rechnen, aber er wollte jetzt keine Unstimmigkeiten._

_Mit leicht zitternden Händen strich er sich das Hemd der Schuluniform glatt, als der Porträteingang zur Seite klappte und eine ahnungslose, neugierige Hermine Granger in den Raum trat._ 

Hermine sah sich im Raum um, während das Porträt hinter ihr wieder zuklappte. Ihr Blick fiel auf Draco, der sie beinahe etwas überrumpelt anstarrte. Sie waren doch hier verabredet, oder hatte sie sich getäuscht?

Die haselnussbraunen Augen wanderten weiter aus dem Fenster, den grauen Himmel musternd.

Der Blonde ein paar Meter weg von ihr schwieg immer noch betreten und so beschloss die Gryffindor, Initiative zu ergreifen. Sie ging einen Schritt nach vorne, um dann beiläufig zu sagen: „Es ist kalt hier, nicht? Ich bin kalifornisches, gutes Wetter gewohnt."

Anschließend lächelte sie ihn unsicher an und er murmelte nur etwas in den Kragen seines Umhangs.

Unauffällig seufzte Hermine – was wollte er denn wichtiges von ihr, dass er nach Worten suchen musste? War er nicht Draco Malfoy, der alles im Griff hatte? Sie ging ruhig auf die Couch zu und ließ sich darauf nieder, den Slytherin nicht weiter beachtend, der sich neben sie setzte und seine Arme verschränkte. 

Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden des betretenen Schweigens seufzte die Schulsprecherin erneut und wandte sich Draco zu: „Weißt du, ich weiß nicht, was du mir sagen willst. Aber ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen und würde um ehrlich zu sein ganz gerne wissen, was es ist."

Wieder schwieg er kryptisch, bevor er einmal tief ein- und ausatmete, sich der Brünetten zuwandte und flüsterte: „Verzeih mir." 

Gerade wollte sie ihren Mund öffnen, um zu fragen, wofür er sich entschuldigte, als ihr Gehirn komplett aussetzte. 

Draco war ihr ohne weitere Worte nähergekommen und küsste sie.

Hermine war geschockt.

Nicht, dass er schlecht küsste. Um genau zu sein küsste er hervorragend. Nicht allzu stürmisch, vielleicht ein wenig unsicher, aber das war unmöglich, schließlich war er Draco Malfoy. Und auch nicht zu sanft.

Genau richtig.

Seine Lippen waren weich und warm, sie wünschte sich, nie wieder davon abzulassen.

Nein, sie war geschockt, weil er sie küsste.

Draco Malfoy, der vermutlich aristokratische Sohn eines ehemaligen Todessers küsste sie, Hermine Granger, Muggelstämmige und beste Freundin von Harry Potter.

Seltsam.

Aber gut.

Und sie begann, den Kuss zu erwidern, kurz, bevor er die Verbindung wieder unterbrach. 

Draco riss sich gehörig am Riemen, um nicht wegzulaufen.

Er hatte Angst, etwas falsch zu machen, etwas, das alles kaputt machen könnte.

Also atmete er tief durch die Nase ein, und wieder aus, bevor er sich bei ihr entschuldigte.

Der Blonde sah den fragenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen, aber er achtete nicht darauf, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und näherte sich schnell ihren Lippen. 

Auch wenn sie den Kuss nicht erwiderte, war er ziemlich gut.

Ihre Lippen waren ein wenig trocken. Aber Draco störte sich nicht daran, es gehörte zu ihr und es war angenehm. Am Liebsten wäre er ein wenig weiter gegangen, aber er wollte kein Risiko eingehen und wartete ab.

Nach einiger Zeit des Zögerns öffnete sie ihren Mund leicht, um seine Handlung unsicher zu erwidern.

Schade, dass Draco die Luft ausging. 

Der junge Slytherin entfernte sich wieder von Hermine, sah sie aber ausdruckslos an. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sich ihre Hand langsam zu ihren Lippen bewegte und sie ihn fassungslos anstarrte. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und eine Strähne hatte sich aus ihrem seltsamen Pferdeschwanz gelöst. Ehe der Blonde der Versuchung nicht mehr widerstehen konnte, stand er auf und sagte mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt: „Ich sagte bereits, es tut mir leid."

Ein leises, sanftes Geräusch sagte ihm, dass die Gryffindor in den Sofa gesunken war, bevor sie mit zittriger Stimme meinte: „Es muss dir nicht leid tun."

Draco wandte sich Hermine halb zu, so dass sie nicht sah, dass seine rechte Hand sich verkrampfte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich, immer weiter, bis er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Ein klar denkender Malfoy-Spross hätte sich nie zu einer solchen Aussage hinreißen lassen, aber er dachte nicht mehr klar. 

Verlegen schlug Hermine ihre Hand vor den Mund. Hatte sie gerade Dracos Kuss ihm gegenüber gerechtfertigt? Wie würde er damit umgehen? Mit tauben Gliedern sah sie zu, wie der Blonde sich langsam zu ihr umdrehte und weiterhin zögerte.

Tolles Gespräch führen wir hier, dachte die Brünette in einem zynischen Moment, bevor sie feststellte, dass sein Mund sich wieder geöffnet hatte und ihre Nervosität wiederkehrte. Kurz überlegte sie noch, ob Draco sie jetzt beleidigen würde, als er etwas sagte, dass sie vollkommen aus der Bahn warf: „Ich mag dich. Deswegen hat es mir leid getan, dass ich etwas gegen deinen Willen getan habe." 

Neben ihren Gliedern wurde nun auch ihr Kopf vollkommen taub.

Sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass gerade eine Stimme, die sich verdächtig nach der von Draco anhörte, gesagt hatte, dass der Besitzer der Stimme sie mochte. 

Hermine zuckte unangenehm zusammen, als es in dem Moment zur nächsten Stunde klingelte.

Mit einem ein wenig schnarrenden „Schade, dass das Gespräch so von Stille durchwachsen war", schnappte der Slytherin sich seine Tasche und schob das Bild zur Seite. Er hatte gerade ein Bein angehoben, als die Muggelstämmige an die Decke starrend sagte: „Ich mag dich auch."

Dann stand sie auf, nahm ihrerseits ihre Tasche und zog verlegen ihren Umhang zurecht, damit sie nicht mit Draco zusammen in den Unterricht gehen musste. Das hätte sie psychisch überfordert, hatte es sie doch schon genug Überwindung gekostet, ihm den letzten Satz überhaupt zu sagen. Die Brünette konnte selbst noch nicht wirklich fassen, dass sie es überhaupt getan hatte. 

Und Draco erst recht nicht.

Er ging wie in Trance in Richtung des Zaubertränkeklassenzimmers, ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen.

Vielleicht war das Gespräch nicht sonderlich wortreich. Aber es war allemal effizient. 

* 

Hermine ließ ihre Tasche auf den Stuhl neben Harry fallen, der sie freundlich anlächelte, bevor er sagte: „Da sitzt Ron. Aber er redet sowieso nicht mit mir, deshalb hat er sich in den letzten Wochen eine Reihe weiter nach hinten gesetzt."

„Warum redet er nicht mehr mit dir?", fragte die Schulsprecherin überrascht und ihr bester Freund sah sie nachdenklich an: „Ich dachte, Ginny hat es in einem Brief erwähnt? Er hält daran fest, dass du mit Malfoy zusammen bist oder zumindest ... du weißt schon."

Hermine wusste, dass sie bei einer solchen Aussage normalerweise nicht geschwiegen hätte und auch Harry wusste es. Deshalb sah er sie auch zweifelnd an, als sie errötete und ihr Zaubertränkebuch aus der Tasche kramte.

„Malfoy hat dich doch nicht angefasst, oder Hermine?"

Der Verdacht in der Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen ließ sie schwer schlucken und nach vor blicken, wo Draco neben Blaise Zabini saß und mit ihm diskutierte. Gezwungenermaßen setzte sie einen etwas angewiderten Blick auf und erwiderte: „Wo denkst du hin? Nur weil er ganz nett ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich ihm gleich um den Hals falle."

Der Junge, der überlebte schien mit der Antwort zufrieden und packte nun seinerseits sein Buch aus.

In dem Moment rauschte Ron in den Raum, beim Anblick Hermines und Malfoys verzogen sich seine Gesichtszüge zu einer Grimasse und er ließ sich in der Reihe hinter seinen eigentlichen besten Freunden nieder, nicht, ohne seiner Exfreundin einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen, den sie mit kühler Wut erwiderte.

Nur zu gerne hätte die Brünette sich umgedreht und ein Gespräch mit dem Rothaarigen angefangen, aber Professor Slughorn betrat gemütlich den Kerker und lächelte breit, als er Hermine sah.

„Miss Granger! Schön, Sie wiederzusehen! Und auch Sie, Mister Malfoy! Wirklich, eine Freude!"

Die Gryffindor lächelte gekünstelt, während Draco sich mit einem feixenden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr umdrehte. Er hasste es, dass Slughorn sie bevorzugte.

„Zu Ihrem Einstand in der siebten Klasse werden wir, denke ich, mit einem eher schwierigen Trank beginnen", sagte der Professor strahlend und die Klasse seufzte unisono auf.

„Sagen wir ... einen Trank, der Menschen in einen tranceartigen Zustand versetzt, in dem sie auf nichts und niemanden reagieren, bevor man sie aus der Starre weckt."

Ein Grinsen hatte sich auf das Gesicht des dicken Mannes geschlichen und augenblicklich hob Hermine die Hand: „Sir, ich denke, dieser Trank hört sich illegal an."

„Einbildung, Miss Granger", erwiderte er fröhlich: „Denn die Trance wird durch einen Windstoß aufgehoben, wenn man Glück hat, verpasst man also ungefähr zwei Sekunden des wunderbaren Lebens."

Schulterzuckend schlug Hermine die benötigte Buchseite auf und begann, ihre Zutaten zusammenzusuchen, noch bevor die restlichen Schüler den Namen des Gebräus erfuhren. 

Die Schulsprecherin lief gerade mit vollen Händen zu ihrem Platz zurück, um den Trank zu beginnen, als sie Ron gegenüberstand, der in dem schmalen Gang nicht an ihr vorbeipasste.

Einen Moment musste sie realisieren, dass er sie böse anstarrte, dann beschloss sie, alles positiv zu sehen und lächelte, während sie sagte: „Hallo Ron. Wie geht es dir so?"

„Beschissen", zischte er und schob sie unwirsch beiseite, um sich ebenfalls die Zutaten zu beschaffen.

„Nicht gleich grob werden, Weasley. Das ist infantil und hilft dir nicht weiter."

„Danke für den Tipp, Malfoy."

Der Sarkasmus in Rons Stimme tat der Gryffindor beinahe weh, vor allem weil sie wusste, dass Draco das Wortgefecht gewinnen würde.

„Immer wieder gerne. Melde dich bei mir. Nachhilfe gebe ich bei den Themen Verhalten, Tischmanieren, Ausdrucksweise, Aussehen und _Frauenverständnis_."

Ehe Hermine sich versah, hatte der Blonde sie hinter sich geschoben. Harry, der hinzugekommen war, nahm sie ebenfalls an den Schultern und lenkte sie in Richtung ihres Tischplatzes.

Ron indes wollte sich auf den Slytherin stürzen und wurde mühevoll von Zabini zurückgehalten, während Harry sich an Draco vorbeischob und seinen Freund von vorn aufhielt.

„Aber, aber! Jungs! Ich dachte, ihr seid siebzehn!"

„Achtzehn, Professor", warf Zabini belustigt ein und Draco erwiderte: „Nein! Natürlich noch siebzehn."

Die Gryffindor hätte gelacht, wenn nicht mitten in dem Szenario zwei der wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben gesteckt hätten.

Rons Gesicht hatte mit Bravour die Farbe seiner Haare angenommen und er wollte den blonden Slytherin offensichtlich mit Blicken töten. Harry versuchte, ihn davon abzuhalten, es mit den Händen zu tun, musste aber selbst um Beherrschung ringen, denn die Aussage des Schulsprechers hatte auch ihn offensichtlich wütend gemacht.

Irgendwie brachte er den dunkelhäutigen Slytherin dazu, den Rotschopf loszulassen und zog ihn zurück an seinen Platz.

„Lass das, Ron. Er ist es nicht wert, Ärger zu kriegen, das weißt du doch."

„Harry! Du weißt ganz genau, warum –"

„Du verstehst das völlig falsch. Er und Hermine haben nichts am Laufen. Oder?"

Sie waren bei der Brünetten angelangt und sie nickte schwach.

Ron würdigte sie keines Blickes, aber er sagte leise: „Aber sie hasst ihn auch nicht, wie es eigentlich sein sollte."

„Ron, sie hasst ihn wie du und ich."

Harrys Blick ging flehend in Richtung der jungen Frau, die sic im Kerker umsah und den anderen beim Arbeiten zusah, während sie leise sagte: „Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Harry."

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie, als sie die enttäuschten grünen Augen sah.

Ron riss sich von Harrys Arm los und stürmte erneut zum Zutatenschrank.

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich jedoch neben Hermine sinken, ohne auch nur die kleinste Wurzel zu haben und flüsterte: „Du siehst doch, wie unglücklich er ist."

„Ich dachte, ihr habt euch gestritten?", erwiderte sie kühl: „Und außerdem weißt du nur zu gut, dass ich meine eigenen Gefühle nicht verleugnen kann. Wenn er das nicht akzeptieren kann, tut er mir leid."

„Dass wir uns gestritten haben ändert nichts daran, dass ich ihn mag. Und", der Grünäugige holte tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich will nur sein Bestes."

Die Brünette sah Rot.

„Aber wenn es mir dabei nicht gut geht ist es okay? Harry, was ist los mit dir?", rief sie entgeistert und der halbe Kurs drehte sich interessiert zu ihnen um.

„Ich will, dass es euch beiden gut geht!"

„Aber du gehst es falsch an!"

Die Braunäugige bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme bedeutend höher wurde, aber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, zu sehr beschäftigte sie die Aussage Harrys.

„Ich habe ihm die Freundschaft angeboten, die wir jahrelang hatten, aber er hat abgewiesen! Denkst du, das macht mich nicht unglücklich? Aber ich kann es nicht ändern! _Es liegt nicht an mir_!"

Mit diesen Worten sah sie den Weasley an, der immer noch am Zutatenschrank stand und sich nicht zu ihr umdrehte.

„Da hat sie recht, Potter", gab Draco ungefragt von sich und er bekam zwei vernichtende Blicke zugeworfen.

„Halt die Klappe, Draco. Nur ein paar Minuten", zischte die Gryffindor und der ihr schwarzhaariger Freund bestätigte: „Ja, halt die Klappe, Dra –"

Seine Stimme versagte und er starrte geschockt zwischen den beiden Schulsprechern hin- und her.

Ein Flüstern erhob sich im Raum, doch es wurde von Ron übertönt, der schrie: „Siehst du, Harry! So viel zu _sie hasst ihn wie du und ich_!"

Hermine erbleichte und der Blonde grinste den sommersprossigen Weasley selbstgefällig an. 

Professor Slughorn indes saß an seinem Pult und wusste nicht, wie er diese Diskussion noch stoppen konnte. Er war machtlos, aber auch hochinteressiert. 

--- 

_Shit. Jetzt ist Draco doch ein Weichei Ich könnte kotzen xD_

_Ich hoffe, er ist trotzdem nicht OOC geworden ._. Sagt mir auf jeden Fall Bescheid, wenn es doch so ist._

_Ansonsten ... na ja xD Ron kommt vor, der sicher langersehnte Kuss ist endlich (!) da :D Ich denke, diesmal ist mir eure Meinung besonders wichtig, weil ich mit romantischen Szenen nur so halb klarkomme, ich übertreibe oder untertreibe :D Also, dennoch hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat ;) Sowohl meinen treuen Kommentatoren, als auch meinen Schwarzlesern^^_


	20. Aussprache

_**Kapitel 2o: Aussprache**_

Draco beobachtete, wie Hermines Kopf auf die Tischplatte sank.

Nicht nur, dass sie ungewöhnlich bleich war, sie zitterte auch noch leicht.

Oh, wenn er dieses Wiesel doch nur hier und jetzt umbringen könnte ... was wäre das für eine Wohltat ...

Am Liebsten wäre er zu der Brünetten gegangen und hätte sie in den Arm genommen, aber selbstlos wie er war, wusste er natürlich, dass es ihr dann im Endeffekt noch schlechter gehen würde. Deshalb begnügte er sich damit, mit seinem Zaubertrank fortzufahren. Seine Arbeit wurde von anderen bemerkt und langsam kehrte wieder geschäftiges Brauen im Kerker ein.

Professor Slughorn war enttäuscht, aber seine Mimik erhellte sich, denn Ronald Weasley stand immer noch wie versteinert vor dem Zutatenschrank und sein Gesicht hatte die perfekte Komplementärfarbe zu seinen Haaren angenommen. Die Augen des Professors wanderten weiter zu der besten Schülerin des Jahrgangs und er musste ungewollt grinsen. Nicht, dass er ihr eine Misere an den Hals gewünscht hätte, aber ihr verzweifelter Blick versprach viel.

Die Gryffindor indes hatte vollkommen vergessen, was für einen Trank sie brauen sollte, ihre Augen wanderten fortwährend zwischen Draco, Harry und Ron hin und her.

Der Anblick des Slytherin beruhigte sie in gewisser Weise. Er sah sie nicht an, aber allein der Gedanke daran, wie erwachsen und freundlich der Blonde sein konnte, erheiterte sie.

Wanderte ihr Blick zur Seite, zum Jungen, der Überlebte, war ihr weniger wohl. Er ignorierte sie beleidigt, obwohl sie direkt neben ihm saß und die Brünette sah den Schmerz in seinen auf den Trank konzentrierten Augen. Hermine wusste, dass ihre Aussage Harry verletzt hatte, aber sie wollte niemanden anlügen, dann wäre der Krach später nur noch größer geworden.

Rons Anblick mied sie am ehesten.

Er sah übel aus, ganz grün im Gesicht und mit starrem Blick auf den Boden. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn ansah, überschwappte sie eine Welle des Mitleids, gepaart mit Verachtung gegenüber sich selbst. Hermine wusste, dass sie an dem Zustand des Weasleys Teilschuld hatte und sie hasste sich selbst dafür.

Stumm starrte die Schulsprecherin auf die steinerne Tischplatte.

Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass ihre Freundschaft zerbrach, aber ihr Inneres sagte ihr mit unumstößlicher Sicherheit, dass sie nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Oder zumindest wenig – vielleicht hätte sie länger vernünftig versuchen sollen, mit dem Rothaarigen zu reden. Aber allgemein war sie wohl das Opfer bei der ganzen Sache.

Wie in Trance begann sie schließlich mit ihrem Zaubertrank.

Während der nächsten Stunde war es, vom Blubbern der Kessel abgesehen, ruhig im Kerker, nachdem die Hauptakteure des Schauspiels vorhin schwiegen, wagte keiner der anderen, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Doch es war ausgerechnet Ernie Macmillan, der einzige Hufflepuff der Klasse, besonnen und ehrgeizig, manchmal etwas nervig aber im Großen und Ganzen in Ordnung, dem ein Ziegenherz aus der Hand rutschte, das Ron Weasley direkt ins Gesicht traf.

„Oh Gott, das tut mir leid, Ron!", rief Ernie mit hochrotem Kopf: „Ich wollte ein wenig Blut davon nehmen und es war so glitschig–"

„Schon gut, Ernie", knurrte der Betroffene mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen unter dem Lachen der Slytherins.

Er stapfte offensichtlich frustriet zum Waschbecken beim Lehrerpult, um die Sauerei zu entfernen, und dann ging alles viel zu schnell.

Ron lag neben Dracos Tisch auf den Boden und der Blonde sah unschuldig zu ihm hinunter: „Gestürzt, Weasley? Du hast aber auch echt große Füße."

Ehe sich auch nur einer im Raum versah, war der Rothaarige wieder auf den Beinen und hatte den Slytherin auf den Tisch gedrückt: „Wie sehr legst du es darauf an, mich lächerlich zu machen, Malfoy?!"

„Ziemlich", brachte dieser, so cool es ihm in seiner misslichen Position möglich war, hervor und ergänzte: „Auch wenn du dabei nicht wirklich viel Hilfe brauchst."

Blaise musste realisiert haben, was geschehen war, denn er schaffte es, um den Tisch herum hinter den Gryffindor zu rennen und dessen Arme von der Kehle des jungen Malfoy zu reißen, sodass der Blonde wieder aufstehen konnte.

„Danke, Zabini."

„Malfoy kann sich bedanken!", kreischte Ron hysterisch und rief weiter: „Vielleicht hat er sich einmal bei Hermine bedankt, weil sie ihm alles hinterhergetragen hat und jetzt denkt sie, er ist ein guter Mensch!"

Die Brünette erwachte endgültig aus ihrer Erstarrung und sprang auf, was wiederum Harry beinahe vom Stuhl fliegen ließ: „Ron, würdest du bitte aufhören, mich immer so darzustellen, als wäre ich einfältig und naiv!"

„Aber das bist du doch! Weißt du nicht mehr, wer er ist?"

„Ach, vergiss es, Ronald", zischte Hermine wütend und begann, ihre Schulsachen in ihre Tasche zu werfen, während sie die Anfänge ihres Zaubertranks mit einem einfachen Schwung ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden ließ: „Professor Slughorn, es tut mir leid, ich fühle mich momentan nicht in der Verfassung, den Trank zu brauen. Ich werde ihn Ihnen spätestens übermorgen nachreichen, wenn es genehm ist."

Der Professor, aufgeschreckt aus seiner hingebungsvollen Trance, in der er den streitenden Schülern zugesehen hatte, nickte nur verwirrt und mit dem erlösenden Klingen stapfte die Schulsprecherin durch die schwere Tür.

*

Nur zwei Stockwerke weiter oben lief Hermine beinahe in Luna Lovegood hinein, die sie freudig begrüßte und dann weiterging. Die Brünette schüttelte den Kopf über ihre Unaufmerksamkeit und wollte gerade weitergehen, als jemand sie am Umhang festhielt.

Genervt drehte sie sich um und zischte: „Nicht jetzt! Lass mich – _Ginny_!"

Die Rothaarige musste lächeln, als sie bemerkte, wie geschockt ihre Freundin war.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe, wirklich!", versuchte diese, die Situation zu retten und fuhr fort: „Ich bin nicht so ganz auf der Höhe, wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, also ..."

„Schon gut", lachte die Jüngere jetzt: „Ich wollte sowieso noch mit dir reden, und ich denke, das bietet sich gerade an."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Hermine Ginny mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher.

Nachdem die beiden jungen Frauen dort angelangt waren, ließ die Brünette sich in einen Sofa fallen, Ginny platzierte sich ihr gegenüber.

„So, was willst du wissen?"

„Blöde Frage, Hermine. Alles."

Die Angesprochene musste bei der Aussage lachen und begann ergeben zu erzählen, froh, ein wenig Ordnung in das Chaos zu bekommen.

Als sie bei dem erkenntnisreichen Restaurantbesuch angelangt war, unterbrach Hermine von selbst, aber Ginny hatte ihren Mund schon geöffnet: „Das heißt, du bist in Malfoy verliebt. Na gut, wenn man so darüber nachdenkt, ist es offensichtlich."

Die Schulsprecherin war ein wenig deprimiert, dass es jeder außer ihr selbst zu bemerken schien. Der Grund ihres Schweigens war jedoch ein anderer – sie war einmal mehr hoffnungslos. Es konnte einfach nicht funktionieren, trotz des beendeten Krieges waren die Klüfte einfach zu groß. Schließlich war sie in niemand geringeren als Draco Malfoy verliebt, den Reinblüter unter den Reinblütern. Wunderbar.

Ginny schien ihr Unglück zu registrieren und versuchte, sie zu ermuntern: „Also auf mich hat er nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würde er dich hassen, Hermine. Das wird schon irgendwie. Und jetzt sag, was ist noch passiert?"

Die Rothaarige unterbrach ihre Freundin nicht mehr, kicherte aber an mehreren Stellen, was die Ältere immer wieder zum Stirnrunzeln brachte.

Als sie mir ihrer Erzählung am Morgen der Rückkehr angelangt war, fragte sie resigniert: „Und was war jetzt so witzig?"

„Hermine", sagte die junge Weasley, in einem Ton, der auch für Dreijährige geeignet war: „Du denkst einfach zu viel nach."

„Das hat Draco auch schon gesagt", unterbrach die Brünette mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und Ginnys Hand deutete ihr, auf sich selbst zu hören: „Siehst du! Er mag dich, das hat er dir bereits selbst gesagt! Ihr sprecht euch nach über sieben Jahren Feindschaft mit dem Vornamen an! Merkst du was, Hermine?"

„Na ja", stammelte diese: „Ich denke, vielleicht sind meine Chancen ein wenig größer als ich denke."

„Ein wenig", flüsterte die Rothaarige beinahe etwas verzweifelt und fuhr dann laut fort: „Erzähl einfach weiter, was heute noch passiert ist. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Also erzählte Hermine, dieses Mal ein wenig emotionaler. Immer, wenn sie wieder begann, sich selbst zusammenhangslos die Misere für alles zuzuschreiben, musste Ginny den Hebel zurückziehen und der Älteren erklären, dass theoretisch niemand Schuld hatte, am wenigsten sie. Es hatte sich alles ergeben.

Als sie von der Alte Runen-Stunde berichtete, zischte Ginny unvermittelt: „Das ist eine von Deans schlechten Eigenschaften. Er glaubt immer das, was ihm am besten gefällt, selbst wenn man mit logischem Denken ganz andere Lösungen bekommt. Und er _kann_ logisch denken. Aber erzähl weiter."

„Dann ... bin ich natürlich hierher gekommen und dann ... hat Draco sich grundlos bei mir entschuldigt."

Ginny wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber Hermine hob ihre Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bewegen und fuhr unsicher und nachdem sie einmal schwer geschluckt hatte, fort: „Na ja, die Stille war ein bisschen peinlich, aber dann ist er auf mich zugekommen und hat mich geküsst."

Erst die Aussprache und Ginnys Aufschrei machte Hermine klar, was passiert war. Draco hatte sie geküsst. Und es hatte ihr gefallen.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und hielt die Hand vor ihr schmales Gesicht.

„Was ist, Hermine? Du musst dich freuen! Er hat dich _geküsst_!"

Sie hörte ihre beste Freundin nicht, wie sie auf sie einredete. Das Einzige, an das Hermine denken konnte, war der blonde Slytherin.

Was bedeutete das? Hatte sie seine Sympathie wirklich unterschätzt? Was war aus ihrer hervorragenden Menschenkenntnis geworden? Ihr Kopf sank gegen die Lehne der Couch und ihr Blick richtete sich starr an die Decke.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ginny neben ihr saß und sie in den Arm nahm: „Hermine! Das ist wunderbar – wieso zweifelst du überhaupt noch?"

Stockend begann die Ältere erneut, ihren Tag zu Ende zu erzählen.

Diesmal bleiben der Rothaarigen alle Kommentare im Halse stecken. Als Hermine schlussendlich bei der Begegnung der beiden angelangt war, fiel auch Ginny in die Lehne des Sofas und ihr Blick ging an die hohe Decke.

„Hermine, es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass mein Bruder und mein Freund so peinlich sind. Ich kann dir gerade nur eine Sache garantieren – ich finde, du hast Recht."

Die Rothaarige wollte fortfahren, aber Hermine war ihr bereits erleichtert um den Hals gefallen: „Vielen Dank, Ginny. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr es belastet hat, dass keiner mich wirklich verstanden hat."

„Nein, das weiß ich wirklich nicht", lächelte die Angesprochene und tätschelte ihrer Freundin sanft den Rücken: „Malfoy liegt wirklich etwas an dir, Hermine, glaub mir. Und lass dich nicht von meinem Bruder und meinem Freund beeinflussen. Die sind, denke ich, ein wenig konservativ, was ehemalige Todesser anbelangt."

Ungewollt musste die Brünette lächeln.

Sie saßen noch ein wenig in andächtiger Stille in dem einladenden Raum, dann sah Ginny auf ihre Uhr und quiekte ein wenig: „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss gehen! Ich treffe mich mit Blaise in der Bibliothek!"

„Du triffst dich mit Blaise in der Bibliothek", wiederholte Hermine stumpf und unsicher, was sie von dieser Aussage halten sollte.

„Ja, er erklärt mir Zaubertränke. Das könntest du natürlich auch machen, aber du warst die letzte Zeit ja nicht da."

„Und du wunderst dich, warum Harry eifersüchtig ist."

„Nein, ich wundere mich nicht. Und wenn Harry schon so bescheuert ist, werde ich Blaises Angebot annehmen und mit ihm auch noch Verwandlung lernen."

„Pass auf deine Beziehung auf, Ginny", flüsterte Hermine, während die Jüngere ihre Tasche vom Boden nahm. Kurz sah sie Hermine mit zweifelnden Augen an, doch dann lächelte sie: „Keine Angst, ich kann auf mein Herz Acht geben, im Gegensatz zu dir."

Doch Hermine glaubte, einen zweifelnden Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, als sie durch das Portrait kletterte.

*

Draco kam spät Abends in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, nachdem er sein erstes Quidditchtraining absolviert hatte. Die anderen Mannschaften hatten alle schon angefangen zu trainieren, nur die Slytherins waren bisher auf Halbmast gegangen, weil ihr Sucher fehlte. Seinen schlammbespritzten Umhang warf der Blonde achtlos auf den Boden und seine Schuhe flogen ebenfalls lieblos neben den Eingang.

Die grauen Augen wanderten durch den großen Raum und blieben an Hermine hängen, die auf einem der Sofas saß und las, aber wohl aufgesehen hatte, als eingetreten war.

„Hallo", sagte sie unsicher lächelnd, als sie bemerkte, dass auch er sie ansah und ohne weitere Worte setzte er sich neben sie und fragte: „Was liest du?"

„_Die neuere Arithmantik und ihre Entstehung_", antwortete die Brünette und schlug dabei das Buch zu, damit er den Umschlag sehen konnte.

Kurz schwieg er. Eigentlich wollte er fragen, ob sie noch Probleme mit Weasley gehabt hatte, aber er wollte sie nicht unglücklich machen und Weasley war sicher keine Aufmunterung. Also hielt er sich zurück und fragte höflich: „Hast du nur gelesen heute Mittag?"

„Nein", antwortete sie: „Ich habe mit Ginny geredet."

Hermine schien den fragenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, denn sie fügte hinzu: „Rons kleine Schwester."

„Weaselette!", entfuhr es Draco unkontrolliert, aber bei dem missbilligendem Blick auf dem Gesicht der Brünetten korrigierte er: „Ich meine, die, die mit Zabini lernt. Und die ist nicht sauer auf dich, wie ihr Freund und ihr Bruder?"

„Nein, zum Glück nicht", meinte die Gryffindor schwach lächelnd: „Aber sie hast du ja auch nicht provoziert."

„Weasley habe ich auch nicht provoziert. _Er_ hat _mich_ gewürgt, wenn du darauf anspielst."

Hermine seufzte und meinte leise: „Ich finde es trotzdem unfair von dir, dass du Ron hast stolpern lassen, das war wirklich unnötig."

„Aber ich habe ihn doch gar nicht stolpern lassen!", erwiderte der Blonde etwas lauter und seine Augen verengten sich. Die Schulsprecherin seufzte und sagte immer noch leise: „Draco, du glaubst dir deine Lügen vielleicht, aber ich sicher nicht. Denkst du etwa, es war Zufall, dass er ausgerechnet neben deinem Tisch hingefallen ist?"

„Ich habe es ihm auch schon persönlich gesagt, er hat wirklich große Füße. Und das mitreißende Talent, sich selbst zum Flubberwurm zu machen. Ich war's nicht! Und außerdem, warum verteidigst du ihn so leidenschaftlich?"

Der Schulsprecher war wütend.

Da setzte er sich so für ihn ein und der Dank war, dass sie ihn einen Lügner nannte. Gerade wollte er noch einmal nachhaken, warum sie sich auf die Seite des dummen Wiesels schlug, als er bestürzt feststellte, dass eine Träne über ihre zarte Wange rollte.

„Hermine! Warum weinst du jetzt auf einmal?"

Das konnte sie ihm nicht antun. Mit weiblichen Gefühlsausbrüchen war er noch nie zurande gekommen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Draco", schluchzte sie und er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie mit zittriger Stimme fortfuhr: „Ich bin noch schlimmer als Harry und Ron."

„Das geht gar nicht", berichtigte er sie erleichtert. Also hatte er nichts Falsches gesagt.

„Doch! Ich beklage mich über ihr Verhalten und handle genau so, wenn nicht noch kindischer! Wenn du sagst, dass du ihn nicht hast stolpern lassen, sollte ich dir glauben."

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte er einen seiner Arme über ihre schmale Schulter und drückte die Gryffindor leicht an sich: „Aber das ist doch kein Grund zum Weinen. Das macht jeder Mensch so. Und jetzt sag schon, ob ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, ich will nicht, dass mir jemand vorwerfen kann, ich mache Mädche unglücklich."

„Hast du aber schon öfter gemacht, wenn man den Gerüchten glaubt", erwiderte Hermine, jetzt sogar leicht lächelnd. Verdammt, sie sah so hübsch aus, sogar mit den Tränen im Gesicht.

„Okay, ich revidiere. Kein Mädchen, mit dem ich in einem Turm wohne. Außerdem hab ich die anderen voher glücklich gemacht, wenn du verstehst."

Sie schüttelte ihren hübschen Kopf, aber dennoch wurde ihr Lächeln noch ein wenig breiter und sie meinte: „Ich weine, weil mir alles ein wenig zu viel ist. Aber das wird schon wieder."

Draco hakte nicht weiter nach und erlaubte es ihr, aufzustehen und ihr Buch zu nehmen.

„Ich denke, ich gehe ins Bett. Gute Nacht."

Wortlos sah der Blonde die Gryffindor an und sie wackelte ungeduldig hin und her, denn es war zu offensichtlich, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, dann stand Draco schnell auf, nahm Hermines freie Hand und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Träum schön", flüsterte er noch, bevor er seinerseits in seinen Schlafsaal verschwand.

Die Brünette starrte ihm hinterher und entschied sich dann dafür, noch einmal baden zu gehen.

*

Die folgenden Tage vergingen relativ problemlos.

Zwar redeten weder Harry noch Ron mit Hermine und der Junge, der überlebte und Ginny schienen in einer Beziehungskrise zu stecken, aber der Schwarzhaarige und der Rothaarige schienen wieder befreundet.

Also saß Ron in der zweiten Zaubertrankdoppelstunde der Woche wieder bei Harry und Hermine folgte dem Wink von Draco und setzte sich mit ihm und Blaise Zabini an einen Tisch, weil sie nicht allein sitzen wollte. Die Brünette betrachtete das Ganze nüchtern als Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Es gab jedoch auch Leute, die schon jetzt sehnlichst auf den großen Kampf warteten.

Nie war Hermine so froh gewesen, nicht mit Parvati und Lavender in einem Schlafsaal zu sein, es reichte ihr, dass die beiden in den Pausen ständig neben ihr standen und fragten, was mit Malfoy lief.

Hin und wieder besuchte Hermine Krummbein im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, denn sie hatte sich endgültig dazu entschieden, ihn nicht mit in de Schulsprecherturm zu nehmen.

Der Kater freute sich jedes Mal über ihren Besuch, wusste aber offensichtlich, dass Hermine jetzt noch ein zweites Haustier hatte und hielt sich mehr an Ginny.

Am Mittwoch in der Mittagspause bekam Hermine ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk von Ginny, eigentlich ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt mit Harry, ein neuer Festumhang für den Abschlussball am Ende des Jahres.

Dagegen kam sich die Schulsprecherin mit ihrem T-Shirt aus dem Hard Rock Café richtig geizig vor, aber Ginny freute sich darüber.

Sonntag Abend saß Hermine gerade in der Bibliothek und lernte, als Ginny und Blaise sich einen Tisch weiter niederließen.

Ohne es zu beabsichtigen verlangsamte die Brünette ihre Schreibarbeit und lauschte dem Gespräch der beiden.

„Weißt du, es ist nicht so, als ob ich Harry nicht lieben würde, aber seine Sturheit macht mich echt wahnsinnig."

„Na ja, ich denke, ich sage dazu besser nichts. Du kennst meine Potter-Meinung."

Ginny lachte und erwiderte: „Du wolltest doch wissen, wie es um unsere Beziehung steht. Aber egal, sieh mal, bei der Verwandlung ..."

Kopfschüttelnd schrieb Hermine wieder eifriger an ihrem Aufsatz. Ob Ginny wohl wusste, dass Jungen normalerweise nicht nach dem Beziehungsstand eines Mädchens mit ihrem Freund fragten? Sicher. Aber dann tat sie wirklich gut in ihrer Rache an Harry, wenn sie Blaise so um den Finger wickelte.

Dann versank sie wieder in den komplexen Beschreibungen eines Zaubertranks.

*

Mitte Oktober fand das erste Quidditchspiel statt und sowohl Ginny als auch Draco machten Hermine ungewohnt aggressiv, weil sie kein anderes Gespräch mehr hatten als die Partie Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Beide waren zudem der festen Überzeugung, ihr Team würde gewinnen und sowohl die Rothaarige als auch der junge Malfoy versuchten, Hermine davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr Team besser war. Sie erläuterten ihr uninteressante Spielzüge und Taktiken und die Schulsprecherin wusste, dass sie der perfekte Spitzel für beide Teams wäre, wenn sie zuhören würde.

Am Schlimmsten war es am Vorabend des Spiels. Eigentlich wollten die Brünette und ihre etwas jüngere Freundin zusammen Abend essen, aber nachdem die junge Weasley nur über die neuesten Spielstrategien reden konnte, stand Hermine rücksichtslos auf und murmelte, dass sie noch die Zauberkunst-Hausaufgabe machen musste.

Unangenehm war zudem, dass sich zu diesem Anlass auch Ron und Harry wieder mit Ginny vertrugen und die Jüngste deswegen wider ihren Prinzipien halbherzige Versöhnungsversuche unternahm, also übte sich Hermine die letzten Tage in Zurückgezogenheit.

In der Bibliothek schnappte die Gryffindor sich wahllos ein Buch und ließ sich achtlos in einen Sessel fallen.

„Oh, guten Abend, Granger", ertönte es neben ihr und sie blickte überrascht auf: „Zabini. Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich flüchte vor der allgemeinen Quidditch-Begeisterung. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was daran so begeisternd ist", meinte der dunkelhäutige Slytherin schulterzuckend.

Hermine ging plötzlich das Herz auf. Ihr erster Gleichgesinnter in sieben Jahren.

„Was schaust du so, Granger?", wollte er misstrauisch wissen, ihre Glückseligkeit musste sich wohl auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck übertragen haben.

„Ehm ...", stotterte sie überrumpelt, fing sich dann aber wieder: „Ich finde Quidditch total uninteressant. Und sowohl Draco als auch Ginny reden seit Tagen über nichts anderes mehr. Ich kann einfach keine Begeisterung für Kälte, Nässe, ein paar Bälle und Besen empfinden. Im Herbst und Winter ist es besonders schlimm."

Jetzt musste der Slytherin grinsen: „Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Jetzt musst du mir nur noch sagen, was du für Malfoy empfindest."

Überrumpelt starrte sie ihn an: „Was soll das jetzt?"

„Nichts, es interessiert mich."

Hermine hatte nicht gewusst, dass Blaise Zabini doch an den Beziehungen anderer interessiert war.

---

_Sodala ;) Mich würde auch diesmal wieder eure Meinung interessieren, ist ja klar. Und zwar besonders zu Ron, der ist nämlich meiner Meinung nach ... na ja, Ron, aber irgendwie so, wie er sonst nur im Gemeinschaftsraum ist. Kann er so auch in der ‚Öffentlichkeit' handeln?_

_Und dann noch zu Blaise. Ich weiß, irgendwie hat der keinen wirklich ausgeprägten Charakter im Buch, aber passt das alles überhaupt noch zu einem Slytherin? ._._

_Die Kapitelüberschrift gefällt mir nicht Aber ich hab einfach nichts besseres gefunden, auch nicht bei den Songs, die ich immer hör xD_

_Na ja. Ansonsten hoffe ich natürlich, dass es euch auch diesmal wieder gefallen hat :D Upload diesmal früher, weil ich am Freitag schon wieder auf Klassenfahrt geh für 10 Tage^^ Und bis dahin werde ich auch noch das 21. Kapitel hochladen^^ (Stand momentan übrigens 30 Kapitel. Geplant sind noch ca. 5 weitere.)_

_Und noch vielen lieben Dank an __**B**__ für den Review *megafreu* Leider konnte ich dir nicht persönlich antworten 3_


	21. Quidditch

**_Kapitel 21: Quidditch_**

Der Morgen des Quidditchspiels war wie von den beiden Pessimisten vorhergesagt – nass, windig, kalt und düster. Am Frühstück herrschte dennoch die immergleiche Euphorie vor einem Spiel, nur manch einer, der die Sportart nicht mochte verhielt sich wie auch sonst. Hermine sah missmutig von ihrem Rührei auf, als das Portal sich öffnete und tauschte einen grimmig-deprimierten Blick mit Blaise, der unmotiviert am Slytherin-Tisch saß.

Durch die große Tür war Draco Malfoy stolziert, eitel wie immer, doch die Brünette kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er noch weniger Farbe im Gesicht hatte als sonst.

Entweder es lag an der bevorstehenden Partie gegen Gryffindor, oder ...

_Hermine erbleichte, als Draco mit forschem Gesichtsausdruck aus seinem Schlafzimmer schritt. Der Blick verhieß absolut nichts Gutes. Und tatsächlich –_

_„Ich habe es dich schon einmal gefragt Granger, und ich will jetzt endlich eine Antwort. Was ist das?"_

_Seine Fingerspitzen umfassten ein kleines Stückchen Stoff, das ein Leopardenmuster hatte. Beinahe musste Hermine lachen; ihr Geschenk an ihn in Rage – er hatte sie damals aber auch unverschämt ausgenutzt._

_„Das", sagte sie feierlich und einem spontanen Gedanken folgend: „Ist deine Glücksunterwäsche. Die musst du tragen, wenn etwas wirklich Wichtiges ansteht, wie zum Beispiel das Quidditchspiel gegen Gryffindor."_

_Der angeekelte Ausdruck in den grauen Augen sprach Bände, aber Hermine fand sich selbst ziemlich witzig._

_„Denkst du wirklich, meine ..._ Ausstattung _findet da drin Platz?", fragte er zweifelnd und voller Herablassung: „Du kennst mich nicht allzu gut, Hermine, kann das sein?"_

_„Wie soll ich das denn wissen?", erwiderte sie lässig und wollte sich gerade aufmachen, etwas zu essen, als Draco flüsterte: „Wenn ich ihn anziehe, erfüllst du mir einen Wunsch."_

_„Aber versprich, dass du ihn trägst", lachte die Gryffindor und stieg aus dem Porträtloch._

_Auch wenn sie ihn inzwischen beinahe zu gern hatte, alte Gewohnheiten starben nicht. Sie mochte es immer noch, wenn Draco sich nicht wohl fühlte._

Der missmutige Blick in ihre Richtung sagte der Schulsprecherin, dass sie Draco nach dem Spiel einen Wunsch erfüllen musste. Nun gut, der Gesichtsausdruck war es wohl wert.

Kurz darauf standen die Spieler der Gryffindormannschaft geeint auf und Hermine wünschte ihnen lächelnd viel Glück. Gemütlich aß sie ihr Rührei weiter, bis Neville sie am Ärmel zog und fragte: „Hermine, willst du nicht zum Spiel mitkommen? Es fängt in fünfzehn Minuten an."

„Danke, aber ich will noch den Artikel hier fertig lesen", erwiderte die Braunäugige und deutete auf einen Zeitungsartikel über Percy Weasley und dessen rasanten Aufstieg. Neville zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss sich Hannah Abbott an, die auf ihn wartete.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten stand auch Hermine auf und schlenderte hinunter zum Feld. Ein paar Meter vor ihr lief Zabini, der sie an Draco denken ließ, wobei sie daran dachte, dass sie ihm gar nicht viel Glück gewünscht hatte. Vielleicht würde sie es noch bis zum Anpfiff schaffen, wenn sie sich jetzt beeilte ...

Schnell hatte sie zu dem Dunkelhäutigen aufgeschlossen, der einwilligte, rechtzeitig zum Anpfiff auf der Tribüne zu sein. Ihm war jetzt alles egal. Eigentlich wollte er nicht zum Spiel gehen, aber Blaise ließ durchblicken, dass Malfoy ihn skalpieren würde, wenn er nicht kam und ihm später sagte, was er zu verbessern hatte.

„Aber ich denke, du magst Quidditch nicht?", fragte Hermine überrascht: „Wieso musst du dann auf Dracos Spielzüge achten?"

„Weißt du, manchmal frage ich mich, wer eigentlich das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hat, du wärst die intelligenteste Hexe der Schule. Denk nach – man kann sich auch mit Quidditch auskennen ohne es zu mögen."

Pikiert starrte die Brünette zu Boden. Soweit hatte sie nicht gedacht.

Die beiden ungleichen Siebtklässler quetschten sich gerade rechtzeitig in die erste Reihe des einzigen neutralen Turms. Ihnen gegenüber umjubelten alle die bereits auf dem Feld stehenden Gryffindors und unmittelbar links davon schrien die Slytherins, als ihr Team – der junge Malfoy voran – ebenfalls aus den Umkleiden erschien.

Irgendwie schaffte Hermine es, die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden auf sich zu lenken und da sie nicht wusste, wie sie sonst gestikulieren sollte, hob sie einfach beide Daumen in die Höhe.

Draco grinste selbstgefällig.

„Nicht ganz die erhoffte Reaktion, was, Granger?", fragte Zabini und als sie zu ihm aufsah, stellte sie missbilligend fest, dass er selbstzufrieden grinste.

„Erhofft nicht, aber erwartet. Und ganz ehrlich, denkst du nicht auch, so ist es am Besten?", meinte sie forsch und starrte jetzt intensiv auf das Spielfeld, um den prüfenden Augen des Slytherins zu entgehen.

Vielleicht hätte sie nicht so viel erzählen sollen.

_„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Jetzt musst du mir nur noch sagen, was du für Malfoy empfindest."_

_Überrumpelt starrte sie ihn an: „Was soll das jetzt?"_

_„Nichts, es interessiert mich."_

_Kurz starrte Hermine ihn an, dann konnte sie sich fassen: „Das ist keine gute Begründung für mich, dir eine Antwort zu geben."_

_„Granger ... eigentlich muss ich zugeben, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass du ihn magst."_

_Die Schulsprecherin wäre am Liebsten im Dreieck gesprungen. Jeder, wirklich jeder bemerkte irgendwas nur sie selbst nicht und ... Draco. Verdammt, irgendetwas in ihrem Leben lief gehörig schief._

_„Wenn es so offensichtlich ist, wieso fragst du dann?", konterte sie und hoffte, ihre Versuche ein Pokerface aufzusetzen scheiterten nicht allzu kläglich._

_„Ich habe mit Ginny darüber geredet", begann der Dunkelhäutige und sofort wurden die sonst so freundlichen braunen Augen zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen, woraufhin er grinsend unterbrach._

_„Ich habe mit Ginny darüber geredet und sie war etwas freimütiger als du jetzt, nachdem ich ihr ein kleines Geheimnis erzählt habe."_

_„Ich frage besser gar nicht danach, du erzählst es mir sowieso nicht", zischte die Braungelockte und zufrieden nickte Zabini: „Ich sehe, du hast die richtigen Gedankengänge. Wir könnten uns verstehen."_

_„Du hast vorhin schon gesagt, dass wir uns verstehen", informierte sie ihn, um von dem heiklen Thema_ Hermine und die Liebe _abzulenken, doch er ging nicht weiter darauf ein und meinte unverblümt: „Jedenfalls denke ich, dass du vielleicht Unterstützung brauchst."_

_„Wie kommst du darauf?"_

_„Ganz einfach", antwortete Zabini teuflisch lächelnd: „Malfoy ändert seine Meinung schnell. Momentan steht es gut um dich und ihn, aber ich würde mich beeilen, wenn ich du wäre."_

_„Warum legst du es so darauf an, dass er und ich, ein Schlammblut, uns vertragen?"_

_Blaise rollte die dunklen Augen. Wie konnte man nur so engstirnig sein?_

_„Ihr vertragt euch doch schon. Aber was ich eigentlich sagen will ... ich mag ihn ganz gern, und ich denke, du würdest ihn sicher positiv beeinflussen."__  
_

_Hermine verstand nicht genau, warum Blaise so ein netter Mensch war und trotzdem so arrogant erschien. Selbst in seiner letzten Aussage lag eine Spur Eigennutz und die ließ die Gryffindor darauf schließen, dass er von Dracos schlechten Eigenschaften genug hatte. Vielleicht hatte er Recht, sie bügelte diese mit ihren positiven aus und unter Umständen wäre der Blonde dann ein überraschend netter Mensch._

_Aber Hermine musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie nicht vorhatte, ihn großartig zu verändern, ob nun in einer Beziehung oder auf freundschaftlicher Basis. Sie mochte den arroganten, selbstverliebten, hochnäsigen Draco, vor allem, wenn seine menschliche, freundliche Seite hin und wieder mal herauslugte. Das machte das Ganze besonders.__  
_

_Lange schwieg die Gryffindor, aber Blaise wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort, die er schließlich auch bekam._

_„Wenn du meinst, dass ich Unterstützung brauche, nur zu. Ich denke es eigentlich nicht, aber das sehen wir dann ja. Jetzt kommt erst mal das Quidditchspiel."_

_Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und der Dunkelhäutige folgte ihr aus der Bibliothek hinaus.__  
_

_„Schlaf gut, Granger", sagte er simpel, als sie nach einigem Schweigen an dem Korridor angelangt waren, an dem sich ihre Wege trennten._

_„Du auch, Zabini."_

_„Morgen im unparteiischen Turm?"_

_„Okay."_

Das Spiel begann eher ruhig, die beiden Mannschaften begnügten sich, ganz untypisch, zuerst damit, sich ein wenig zu beschnüffeln.

Hermine begann, Blaise zu ignorieren und ihre Augen wanderten von Draco zu Harry, weiter zu Ginny und schließlich zu Ron vor den Torringen der Gryffindors. Noch immer war ihr Exfreund offensichtlich aufgeregt, wenn es um ein Spiel ging, er war leicht grün im Gesicht, schlug sich aber wacker.

Ginny bildete die Spitze der drei Jäger und schoss nach nur wenigen Minuten das erste Tor für Gryffindor. Daraufhin begann das Spiel, rasanter zu werden und Ron konnte seine Nervosität ablegen, da er genug zu tun bekam.

Unsicher wandte sie sich schließlich nach einigen Minuten wieder Draco und Harry zu, die jeweils auf den entgegengesetzten Seiten des Spielfelds ihre Runden drehten. Beide kümmerten sich nicht groß um das Spiel der anderen, abgesehen von den Treibern, die ihnen gelegentlich Klatscher vom Leib hielten und spähten wachsam umher, auf der Suche nach einem goldenen, kleinen Ball, der dem jeweiligen Haus hundertfünfzig Punkte einbrachte.

Es stand vierzig zu zwanzig für Gryffindor, als Harry plötzlich seinen Besen herumriss und auf einen Punkt in der Mitte des Feldes zuraste. Draco bemerkte es natürlich augenblicklich und beschleunigte seinerseits, um Harry zuvorzukommen. Das ganze Feld schien den Atem anzuhalten, doch plötzlich schrien die Anhänger der Gryffindors empört auf und auch Hermine kam nicht umhin, ihre Hände in ihren Umhang zu krallen. Einer der Jäger Slytherins hatte den Schweif von Harrys Feuerblitz gepackt und der Schwarzhaarige war gefährlich ins Trudeln gekommen. Panisch schrie auch die brünette Schulsprecherin auf, als ihr eigentlich bester Freund sich nur noch mit Mühe und Not auf dem Besen halten konnte. Der Stadionsprecher, ein Ravenclaw, äußerte sich seinerseits empört, aber die Slytherins jubelten ihrem Jäger, Pritchard, erfreut zu. Madam Hooch pfiff empört und sprach Gryffindor einen Strafstoß zu, aber der blonde Sucher der Schlangen hatte im Trubel das goldene Aufblitzen wieder verloren und nahm frustriert wieder seinen Platz weit oben ein.

„Mehr auf den gegnerischen Sucher achten", murmelte Blaise und zum ersten Mal seit dem Anpfiff beachtete die Schulsprecherin ihn wieder: „Wie bitte?"

„Eigentlich sage ich ihm jedes Mal dasselbe. Er unterschätzt die gegnerischen Sucher und achtet nicht darauf, was sie tun, deswegen dauert es immer etwas länger, bis er es merkt, wenn sie beschleunigen, um den Schnatz zu fangen. Die Reaktionszeit wird länger, wenn er sie nicht im Blick hat", belehrte der Dunkelhäutige sie mit gelangweilter Stimme und sie schürzte die Lippen. War sie seine Schülerin?

Während ihres kleinen Dialoges achtete Hermine nicht weiter auf das Spiel und deswegen sah sie verwundert auf, als sie schon wieder Madam Hoochs Trillerpfeife hörte: „Was ist jetzt passiert?"

„Schon wieder Pritchard. Er hat Weasley den Quaffel absichtlich in den Magen geschossen."

Keuchend wirbelte die Brünette ihren Kopf in Richtung Ron herum und stellte entsetzt fest, dass er sich am linken der drei Ringe festhielt, um nicht vom Besen zu kippen.

Noch während Ginny den Strafstoß verwandelte, pfiff Madam Hooch erneut und schrie beiden Mannschaften irgendetwas entgegen.

„Ich sollte mehr auf das ganze Feld achten", murmelte die Gryffindor und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Zabini grinste, bevor er ihr antwortete: „Abercrombie hat sich an Pritchard gerächt und ihm einen Kinnhaken verpasst."

Atemlos starrte sie die beiden jungen Kontrahenten an, die sich jetzt feindselig musterten. Madam Hooch flog zwischen sie und zeterte herum, bevor sie den Strafstoß freigab und Pucey triumphierend verwandelte. Ron sah immer noch sehr bleich aus und hatte keine Chance gegen den starken Schuss den Sechstklässlers aus Slytherin.

Nach diesem ungewöhnlichen Schlagabtausch verlief das Spiel wieder in halbwegs geregelten Bahnen, aber Madam Hooch schäumte immer noch sichtlich über die fehlenden Fairness.

Es stand inzwischen neunzig zu achtzig für Slytherin und trotz ihrer Sympathie für Draco kam Hermine nicht umhin, wütend mit den Fingern zu trommeln, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die dreckigen Schlangen vorn lagen.

Apropos Draco – ihre rehbraunen Augen wanderten auf der Suche nach dem jungen Malfoy über das Spielfeld und als sie ihn sah, stockte ihr der Atem.

In einem spektakulären Tiefflug raste der Blonde dem Boden entgegen.

Um die Brünette herum schienen alle entweder beeindruckt oder überrascht zu sein, aber keiner bekam Panik, so wie sie. Ihm konnte wusste Merlin was passieren, wenn er aufschlug, und wer sagte, dass er den Besen rechtzeitig herumreißen konnte? Natürlich wusste sie, dass der Schulsprecher ein hervorragender Flieger war, aber was, wenn ihn der Gedanke an den Schnatz blind für die Gefahr machte?

Unruhig hibbelte sie herum und folgte mit ihren Augen dem rasant schnellen blonden Haarschopf. Alls andere schien vergessen.

Und dann geschah das Unglaubliche.

Draco stieß wieder empor, einen walnussgroßen, goldenen Ball in der Hand, der verzweifelt mit den Flügeln schlug. Der Blick in seinen Augen war unvergleichlich, so viel Freude hatte Hermine noch nie in ihnen gesehen. Und genau das machte sie irgendwie eifersüchtig. Auf eine kleine Kugel. Beinahe hätte sie über sich selbst gelacht, doch dann begann sie, wie alle um sie herum zu klatschen, während das restliche Team der Slytherins Draco in der Luft umarmte.

Keinen Meter von der Stelle, die den Sieg entschieden hatte entfernt, kam Harry frustriert auf dem Boden auf. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die jubilierenden Slytherins oder irgendwen zu werfen schlurfte er in die Kabine und schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu.

Draco dachte, ein Traum ging in Erfüllung.

Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte Harry Potter im Quidditch geschlagen, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Und dann auch noch, ohne ein einziges Foul zu begehen, sicher war Hermine stolz auf ihn.

Hermine.

Grinsend sah er zu der Tribüne, wo er sie vorhin noch gesehen hatte. Da stand sie, dafür, dass ihr Haus gerade verloren hatte ziemlich glücklich, neben Blaise Zabini, der ihm kurz zunickte. Dann kamen seine Teamkameraden.

*

Euphorisch spazierte Draco zum Schloss hoch. Seine Teamkameraden waren bereits im Kerker der Slytherins und feierten den glorreichen Sieg, und jetzt würde er sich ihnen anschließen. Beinahe etwas nervös dachte er daran, dass er zum ersten Mal seit Langem den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

Ob er sich verändert hatte?

Sicherlich wäre für ihn alles wie immer, sobald Pansy auf ihn zurannte. Aber dennoch – hatte sich seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts vielleicht etwas für die Slytherins geändert? Waren sie immer noch so arrogant und hinterhältig wie früher? Der Blonde glaubte, von sich selbst behaupten zu können, dass er nur noch zur Hälfte in dieses Raster passte – er hatte sich verändert. Positiv.

Der Schulsprecher wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er auf Höhe der Gewächshäuser einen Rotschopf sah, der, soweit er es beurteilen konnte, an die Wand gelehnt war. Neugierig lief er auf Weasley zu.

Als er bis auf ein paar Meter an Wiesel herangetreten war, bemerkte dieser, dass jemand nähergekommen war und hob misstrauisch den Kopf. Er erkannte den Slytherin und wandte missmutig den Blick ab.

„Und, wie geht's, Weaselbee? Freust du dich denn gar nicht für mich? Schließlich hat Slytherin gewonnen."

Der junge Malfoy imitierte einen fröhlichen Ton, doch gleichzeitig triefte seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus.

„Verpiss dich einfach, Malfoy", kam die schwache Antwort, aber er dachte nicht daran: „Wieso denn? Ich darf sein wo ich will, wenn es bei Blutsverrätern eine Daseinsbeschränkung gibt ... seltsam, aber auch gut."

„Das sage ich Hermine", zischte der Rothaarige, aber Draco lachte nur hämisch: „Und denkst du, sie glaubt dir? Sie kennt mich ein wenig besser als du, würde ich sagen. Außerdem hört sie sowieso nicht mehr auf dich."

Der letzte Satz schien den Gryffindor mehr zu treffen als erwartet, vielleicht sogar mehr, als beabsichtigt. Er wurde bleicher als er es auch so schon war und sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine hässlich verzogene Fratze, als er bellte: „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, Todesser!"

Ehe er sich versah, hatte Draco den Rotschopf an der Kehle gepackt und an die gläserne Wand des Gewächshauses gedrückt: „Wie nennst du mich?"

„Das weißt du ganz genau."

„Ich dachte, Gryffindors sind edel und mutig. Ich weiß zwar, dass du beides nicht bist, aber lügen solltest du trotzdem nicht", zischte der Slytherin mit eisig kalter Stimme und seine eben noch so freudigen Augen schienen sich ein wenig zu verdunkeln, als sie sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten.

„Ich lüge nicht, und du weißt das, elender Slytherin", knurrte Ron und keine Sekunde später lag er im matschigen Boden.

„Nicht zu früh urteilen, Weasley", schnarrte der Blonde und wandte sich ab, um endlich feiern zu gehen. Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Gryffindor ihn am Knöchel packen und seinerseits in dem Schlamm ziehen würde.

Vollkommen überrumpelt richtete er sich wieder auf und drehte sich um hundertachtzig Grad, um den Rothaarigen im Blick zu haben.

Es erwies sich als gute Entscheidung, denn dieser bewegte sich, halb rennend halb krabbelnd auf Draco zu und hob bereits die Faust, als der Blond es schaffte, seine eigene Hand zwischen sich und den wütenden Gryffindor zu bringen. Im Gegenzug versuchte der Schulsprecher, ihn mit dem Schienbein in die Seite zu treten, aber er war nicht im richtigen Winkel um zu treffen und touchierte nur leicht.

Ron hielt das Bein des jungen Malfoy fest und versuchte so, ihn bewegungsunfähig zu machen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Die rechte Faust des Blonden traf ihn schmerzhaft an der Brust, sodass ihm offensichtlich kurz die Luft wegblieb, denn er lockerte den Griff um das Schienbein und Draco schaffte es, sich halb aufzurappeln.

Verbissen krallte der Rothaarige sich in seinem Umhang fest und keuchend rangen sie auf dem Boden, bis Draco eine Gelegenheit ergriff und Weasley in den Magen trat. Siegessicher atmete er tief ein und aus, aber es erwies sich als Fehler, so unaufmerksam zu werden – er hatte nicht richtig getroffen und Ronald war nicht zu Boden gegangen sondern tat nun sein Bestes, den Slytherin auf den Boden zu drücken.

Die Siegesgewissheit hatte Draco einen herben Rückschlag versetzt, Weasley verpasste ihm gerade einen Kinnhaken, als er irgendwie versuchte, sich zu befreien, und dabei sein Knie in den Rücken des Gryffindors rammte, bis die Kraft, die er auf ihn ausübte wieder schwächer wurde.

Er kroch weg von dem Rothaarigen und stand schnell auf, bevor wieder etwas passierte. Doch der Gryffindor tat es ihm nur gleich und verächtlich musterten sie sich.

„Ich hasse dich, Malfoy", flüsterte Ron schließlich, aber Draco verstand ihn nur zu gut: „Gleichfalls."

Es war wie ein stilles Übereinkommen, dass sie meterweit voneinander entfernt zum Schloss hoch stiefelten und anschließend jeder seiner Wege ging.

Draco hatte keinerlei Ambition mehr, zu der Siegesfeier zu gehen. Missmutig wandte er sich in Richtung des Schulsprecherturms. Würde er jetzt Hermine begegnen, würde er ihr die komplette Wahrheit erzählen. Gut, vielleicht würde er alles ein wenig zu seinen Gunsten drehen. Sie musste ja nicht wissen, dass er die Schlägerei angezettelt hatte und allgemein überaus provokant war. Aber er würde er von dem _Blutsverräter-Zwischenfall_, wie er es nannte, erzählen. Oh ja, das würde er.

*

Nach dem Spiel suchten Hermines haselnussbraune Augen noch ein wenig nach dem blonden Haarschopf, aber es hatte den Anschein, als würde er der Party der Slytherins beiwohnen, die gleich stattfinden würde. Also verabschiedete sie sich von Zabini, der verlauten ließ, ebenfalls an der Feier teilzunehmen und spazierte gemütlich zurück in ihren Turm, um die anstehenden Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Gratulieren konnte sie später.

Doch noch ehe sie sich ihre Aufzeichnungen aus der letzten Verwandlungs-Stunde komplett durchlesen konnte, öffnete sich das Porträtloch und Draco kletterte hinein.

„Was machst du denn schon hier? Was ist aus der Feier –"

Aber der Brünetten blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, als sie sah, dass der Schulumhang des jungen Malfoy schlammbeschmiert war und er verdrießlich dreinblickte. Verwundert stand sie auf und lief auf ihn zu: „Was ist denn passiert?"

Dann, als sie noch etwa drei Meter von ihm entfernt stand, sah sie die Schrammen an der freiliegenden Haut und sog die Luft ein: „Hast du dich geschlagen?"

Als er nicht antwortete, sondern sich auf den Sofa fallen ließ, überlegte Hermine, ob sie vielleicht ein wenig zum mütterlich war. Aber momentan kümmerte sie sich nicht darum, sondern ließ sich neben dem Blonden nieder und starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Wiesel", murmelte er schließlich und die Augen der Brünetten weiteten sich: „Wieso denn das?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern erzählte unbeirrt seine eigene Geschichte: „Ich habe etwas Unangebrachtes gesagt, aber es war nicht wirklich so gemeint. Dann hat er etwas ähnlich Unangebrachtes erwidert und ... ja."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue: „Was war denn so unangebracht, dass ich dich mit deinen Verletzungen eigentlich zu Madam Pomfrey schicken sollte?"

„Ich habe eine Anmerkung über seine Herkunft gemacht", deutete der Blonde zögerlich an, während er sich mit der linken Hand die Schläfe massierte: „Aber seine Beschimpfung war wirklich verletzender."

„Ich denke, das ist Ansichtssache", erwiderte Hermine schneidend: „Weißt du, ich frage mich sowieso, warum du mir das gerade erzählst, aber eigentlich will ich es alles gar nicht so genau wissen. Es sieht so aus, als hättest du den Streit angezettelt ... Warum machst du das immer?"

Die letzten Worte waren ein wenig leiser als die vorigen und Draco fragte sich in einem Anflug von leichter Panik, ob er sie vielleicht verletzte, wenn er dasselbe mit Weasley tat.

„Ich bin es nicht anders gewohnt", versuchte er halbherzig, die Situation zu lösen: „Und wie du vielleicht merkst – so ungern ich das auch zugebe – er kann sich gut wehren."

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, dann lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Hermine, glaub mir, was auch immer Weasley dir erzählen mag, ich habe es nicht ernst gemeint, was ich vorhin zu ihm gesagt habe."

„Er redet sowieso nicht mehr mit mir", sagte sie, dann wandte sie sich ihm zu: „Und ich glaube dir."

Er brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande und sie fügte hinzu: „Und herzlichen Glückwunsch, dass ihr gewonnen habt."

Seine Laune besserte sich schlagartig und er schlang seinen Arm um ihren schmalen Körper, um sie an sich zu drücken. Hermine ließ es wortlos über sich ergehen und als er sie wieder losließ, stellte Draco ein wenig belustig fest, dass sie leicht errötet war.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie immer noch auf dem Sofa, aber Hermine hatte wieder mit ihren Hausaufgaben begonnen. Gedankenlos zupfte Draco an seiner Boxershort herum, als ihn blitzartig ein Gedanke durchfuhr.

„Du musst mir noch einen Wunsch erfüllen!", entfuhr es ihm und die Brünette schreckte auf: „Wie, was?"

„Ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten und dein seltsames Geschenk getragen, auch wenn es extrem unangenehm war. Jetzt löse deinen Teil ein."

„Ach, das", meinte sie, erleichtert aufseufzend und begann wieder zu schreiben: „Ich höre, was soll ich tun?"

Kurz überlegte Draco.

Er könnte sie bitten, einen Striptease hinzulegen.

Oder aber, ihn zu küssen.

Sie könnte seine Hausaufgaben erledigen.

Oder sein Zimmer aufräumen.

Dann wollte er sich selbst verprügeln.

Wollte er wirklich etwas erreichen, dann konnte er sie nicht zu etwas derart Degradierendem zwingen.

Er überlegte ein paar Sekunden länger und sagte schließlich: „Hilf mir, das Halloweenessen so organisieren, dass ich mit dir an einem Tisch sitzen kann."

Diesmal war es nicht nur eine leichte Röte, die Hermines Wangen überschattete, nein, sie lief tomatenrot an. Der Blonde grinste und meinte: „Alles, was ich will, schon vergessen?"

„Na ... na klar. Kein Problem."

Hermine spürte, dass sie knallrot war. Es war aber auch einfach zu schmeichelnd, was er sich wünschte. Sie wusste nicht, ob das seine Absicht war, aber sie war aufgewühlt und gespannt, was an Halloween passieren würde.

Sie starrte Draco an, der plötzlich seinen Blick abwandte.

„Und ...", murmelte er zögerlich: „Ich habe noch einen Wunsch."

Die Gryffindor wurde hellhörig und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er sagte nichts weiter, sondern zog sie einfach zu sich her und schloss sie in eine feste Umarmung.

Eine Weile geschah nichts, dann flüsterte er ihr in ihr Ohr, sodass sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten: „Bleib hier, bis ich dich wieder freigebe."

Er streichelte sanft ihre dicken, lockigen Haare und fuhr mit der Außenseite der Hand über ihre Wange, die immer noch rot war.

Hermine wünschte sich, ihr wäre nicht gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Gerne hätte sie den Augenblick gebührend genossen, aber die Berührungen Dracos machten sie nervös.

Und dennoch wollte sie mehr.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust und entspannte sich, während er sie weiter sanft, aber bestimmt festhielt.

---

_Wegen der kleinen Schlägerei ... ich hab mein Bestes gegeben xD Ihr hättet echt alle sehen sollen, wie ich vor dem PC die einzelnen Aktionen nachgestellt habe, um den nächsten Schritt zu bekommen xD Trotzdem find ich sie seltsam._

_Und noch danke an __**Panazee**__ :-* für den tollen Review :D_

_Nächstes Kapitel kommt dann so ca. am 15. :)_


	22. Kürbisse

**_Kapitel 22: Kürbisse_**_  
_

_Soo, ich bin wieder da :) Und hab gleich mal das 22. Kapitel hochladen ... voilà :D_

---

Die Woche verstrich rasch und ehe Hermine sich versah, war es wieder Wochenende und somit nur noch eine Woche bis Halloween. Die ganze letzte Woche waren sie, Draco und die Vertrauensschüler von den Hausaufgaben befreit worden, um das Halloweenessen zu planen, auch wenn sie jede Hausaufgabe trotzdem abgegeben hatte, schließlich wollte sie einen guten Abschluss.

Am Sonntag Abend brütete sie gerade über einer kniffligen Übersetzung, als der Slytherin durch das Porträtloch stieg und meinte: „Schau. Die Vertrauensschüler haben endlich die Pläne fertig."

„Sie wären früher fertig gewesen, wenn du uns geholfen hättest", meinte Hermine resigniert und blickte von ihrer Arbeit auf: „Der Entwurf hätte schon von zwei, drei Tagen rein gezeichnet werden können, aber du hast nie geholfen und am Abend immer nur daran herumgemeckert."

Beinahe stolz schwoll die Brust des Schulsprechers ein wenig an und kopfschüttelnd nahm die Brünette ihm die Pergamente ab, um sie interessiert durchzublättern.

„Sehr gut, dann können wir Hagrid jetzt sagen, dass er seine Kürbisse noch ein wenig weiter düngen muss. Kommst du mit?"

„Zum Riesen? Nachts? Wovon träumst du?", rief er bestürzt aus und ließ sich demonstrativ in einen Sessel fallen.

„Gut, dann nicht", meinte die Gryffindor schulterzuckend und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich Mantel und Schal zu holen.

Nachdem ihre Tür in das Schloss gefallen war, kicherte sie ein wenig.

Nicht, dass es zu ihr gepasst hätte, aber Hermine wurde einfach ein wenig wärmer bei dem Gedanken, dass Draco alle auch weiterhin so behandelte wie früher, abgesehen von ihr.

Gedankenverloren starrte der Blonde Hermine hinterher und seufzte leise auf, als er hörte, wie ihre Tür zuging. Seine eisgrauen Augen sahen träumerisch im Raum umher und schließlich aus dem Fenster. Die Dunkelheit kroch über die Ländereien und verhüllte nach und nach die Bäume und Hügel.

Er fragte sich, ob er es verantworten konnte, die Gryffindor allein zu dem Riesen zu schicken. Es war dunkel, kalt und sie hatte momentan Feinde. Zwar keine potenziell tödlichen wie den Dunklen Lord, aber eigentlich reichte Weasley schon. Also entschied er sich für ein deutliches Nein und raffte sich auf, seinerseits seinen edlen Mantel zu holen.

Er war noch vor Hermine wieder unten, was ihn ein wenig wunderte, da sie ja nur einen Mantel hatte holen wollten.

Aber nach nur wenigen Sekunden erschien die Brünette atemlos und stammelte: „Ich ... ich habe meine Handschuhe nicht gefunden. Was machst du denn im Mantel?"

„Ich habe beschlossen, dich doch zu begleiten", antwortete er würdevoll und öffnete das Porträtloch.

Kurz darauf öffnete er das Schlossportal und sie traten in die eisige Kälte.

Es war noch nicht allzu spät im Jahr, aber da sie sich im hohen Norden befanden und es bereits dunkel war, hatte die Gryffindor gut daran getan, die Handschuhsuche nicht aufzugeben.

Schweigend und mit den Schals bis über die Nase stapften sie zu Hagrids Hütte, aus deren Schornstein Rauch aufstieg.

Noch ehe Hermine die Hand heben konnte, um zu klopfen, bellte bereits der gigantische Hund des Halbriesen los und Draco zuckte leicht zusammen.

Die Brünette lachte und meinte während sie schließlich klopfte: „Vor Fang musst du keine Angst haben. Und ich dachte, du warst im ersten Jahr mit ihm im Wald?"

„Ach stimmt, ein größerer Feigling als Potter", murmelte der Blonde und sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, während die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Hermine!"

„Hallo, Hagrid", antwortete die Angesprochene lächelnd und klopfte dem Halbriesen so gut es ging auf den Arm, als er sie stürmisch umarmte.

„Du hast mir gefehlt! Und dann kommste mich auch noch so spät erst besuchen! Und auf den Gängen sieht man dich ja nur so selten!"

„Dann musst du in die Bibliothek kommen", meinte sie grinsend und trat ein, nachdem ihr großer Freund sie losgelassen hatte. Draco folgte ihr wachsam.

„Und was machs' du hier, Malfoy?", fragte Hagrid plötzlich scharf und der Slytherin zuckte zusammen.

„Er ist mitgekommen, weil wir dich wegen Halloween etwas fragen müssen", sagte Hermine schnell und besänftigend, um einen Streit zu verhindern und lächelte dem Blonden aufmunternd zu.

Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen wurde sofort ein wenig sanfter, er lief an seinen Schrank und holte drei riesige Tassen heraus, in die er aus einer ebenfalls nicht gerade kleinen Kanne Tee schüttete. „Na, dann schießt ma' los."

Erwartungsvoll sah die Gryffindor den Schulsprecher an, aber der schob die Pergamente bedeutungsvoll zu ihr hinüber und seufzend begann sie zu erzählen: „Also, obwohl die Schüler am Freitag nach Hogsmeade dürfen, hoffen wir auf schlechtes Wetter, vor allem gegen Abend, wenn dies nämlich nicht der Fall ist, werden wir die Decke noch optisch so manipulieren müssen, dass es aussieht, als wäre draußen ein Sturm. Das betrifft dich noch nicht, genauso wenig wie die kleinen Kürbisse, die überall schweben werden, wie eigentlich immer. Aber wir brauchen deine Riesenkürbisse, wie dir ein Vertrauensschüler sicher schon gesagt hat. Wie viele hast du denn davon?"

Hagrid nickte kurz zur Bestätigung auf die letzte Aussage und beantwortete dann die Frage: „Momentan habe ich um die fünfzehn, aber wenn du mir eine Sondergenehmigung bei Professor McGonagall holst, zaubere ich dir ein paar kleine Kürbisse noch größer."

Hermine nickte und ging mit den Worten „Ich schau sie mir mal kurz an" durch die Hintertür nach draußen. Fang folgte ihr euphorisch.

Draco und Hagrid saßen sich schweigend gegenüber und sahen sich an. Der Blonde wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen können, ohne dass es abfällig klang. Außerdem wusste er so oder so nicht, ob der Halbriese ihm vielleicht den Kopf abbeißen würde.

Er wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als der Schwarzhaarige das Wort ergriff: „Weißte, Malfoy, ich gebe Leuten gern 'ne zweite Chance. Aber du musst zugeben, du bist inzwischen wahrscheinlich bei der vierten oder fünften."

Der Slytherin überlegte kurz. Er dachte an sein erstes Jahr, in dem er Potter wegen dem Drachen verpfiffen hatte, der Hagrid gehört hatte. Im zweiten Jahr hatte sein Vater dafür gesorgt, dass der Halbriese nach Askaban kam und im Folgejahr hatte er versucht, ihn von der Schule zu werfen, wegen einem harmlosen Kratzer am Arm. An Jahr vier wollte er am Liebsten gar nicht denken – wie er an Kimmkorn alles ausgeplaudert hatte, was sie selbst noch nicht wusste, ebenfalls, um seinen Rauswurf zu provozieren.

Draco brach seine Gedanken ab und sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf: „Ich komme auf mindestens vier, ja."

Hagrid lachte kurz auf und meinte dann: „Ich brauch deine Bestätigung gar nich, Malfoy. Worauf ich rauswill – ich geb' dir gern noch ne fünfte, oder sechste oder wie viel auch immer. Aber reiß dich zusammen."

Bei dem letzten Satz war ein leises Knurren in seiner Stimme zu erahnen und der Schulsprecher zuckte leicht zusammen – mit Hagrid war er noch nie klar gekommen.

„Harry und Ron waren nich gerade glücklich über deine Reise mit Hermine", fuhr der Große dann wieder gut gelaunt fort: „Und dann ham se sich auch noch untereinander gestritten. Weiß nich, warum, aber ich wills auch gar nich wissen, scheint gerade ja wieder okay zu sein. Aber wenn Ginny recht hat, spielst du 'ne nich gerade kleine Rolle und Hermine sowieso nich."

Beide Augenpaare wanderten kurz nach draußen, wo die Brünette immer noch Kürbisse inspizierte und Fang auswich, der sie unermüdlich durch Anrempeln zum Spielen aufforderte.

„Jedenfalls ...", fuhr der Halbriese erneut fort als wäre nichts gewesen: „Ich will dich bitten, auf Hermine acht zu geben, wenn du sie ein wenig magst. Und ich denk, das tuste, sonst würdest du ja nie meine Hütte betreten."

Draco merkte, dass er recht hatte und wandte den Blick ab, als der Schwarzhaarige ihm kurz zuzwinkerte. „Und merk dir eins, Harry und Ron hassen dich abgrundtief und ich verüble es ihnen nich. Aber Hermine mag dich, denk ich, ganz gern und das solltest du zu schätzen wissen."

Mit den letzten Worten stand er auf und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

Der Blonde blieb nach dieser kontroversen Unterhaltung sitzen und dachte darüber nach. Er hatte immer gedacht, der seltsame Wildhüter hätte nur Stroh im Hirn, aber irgendwie hatte er mit dem Gesagten recht, wie der Schulsprecher sich eingestehen musste. Es imponierte ihm auf seltsame Weise, dass der Schwarzhaarige mit den überraschend aufmerksamen Käferaugen ohne jegliche Vorurteile werten konnte; er selbst hatte immer alle nach Äußerem und Blut beurteilt. Und langsam fragte er sich, ob es nicht grundlegend falsch war. Zwar hatte er schon lange seine Meinung über Hermine geändert, aber diese nie wirklich verallgemeinert. Na gut, zugegeben war es ihm egal, so lange die Gryffindor nur nett zu ihm war.

„Also, schau. Unser Plan ist, deine Riesenkürbisse auszuhöhlen und in das Innere einen menschengroßen, schwarzen Würfel zu platzieren, dessen Innenraum dann wiederum magisch vergrößert wird, sodass dort alle Schüler Platz finden."

Draco wurde von Hermines Worten aus den Gedanken gerissen und er lauschte ihr nun vom Tisch aus, wie sie, immer noch draußen, mit dem Riesen redete.

„Wir hätten am Liebsten den Kürbis selbst vergrößert, aber da er ja eine Pflanze ist, geht das nicht. Deswegen werden wir die Innenwände ebenfalls magisch verzaubern.

Um einen Lehrertisch und genug Schülertische sowie zirka drei Büffets zu platzieren, brauchen wir mindestens zwanzig Kürbisse, aber ich denke, das schaffen wir."

Die Augen des Halbriesen hatten bei der Vorstellung der Großen Halle an Halloween angefangen zu leuchten und er grinste Hermine breit an, die noch hinzufügte: „Die meisten sind noch ein wenig klein, aber ich denke, der hier ist okay."

Sie deutete auf einen Kürbis und Draco stand auf, um zu sehen, wie groß er war. Als er durch das Fenster nach draußen sehen konnte, war er überwältigt. Riesige, orangene Kugeln ragten in der Dunkelheit neben der Hütte auf. Der Arm der Schulsprecherin deutete auf den größten der Kürbisse und der Blonde war zufrieden.

Keine zwanzig Minuten später trotteten die Gryffindor und der Slytherin zurück zum Schloss und Hermine meinte nach ein paar Minuten nachdrücklich: „Du hättest ruhig auch etwas sagen können."

„Hat doch gepasst", erwiderte Draco muffig und sie grinste in ihren Schal hinein: „Okay. Aber was habt ihr eigentlich geredet, während ich draußen war?"

Immer noch einsilbig antwortete er: „Meine Sache."

Diesmal war sie nicht direkt erheitert, aber sie respektierte seine Entscheidung und schwieg, bis sie wieder im Turm waren.

Nachdem beide Schulsprecher jedoch durch das Porträt in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum geklettert waren, meinte sie ein wenig schüchtern: „Trotzdem freut es mich, dass du mitgekommen bist."

Überrumpelt von ihrer Aussage sahen die grauen Augen sie an, doch nach wenigen Sekunden bildeten sich kleine Lachfältchen um sie herum und Draco schloss die Gryffindor in seine Arme.

Kurz blieben sie so stehen, dann küsste er das buschige, lockige Haar so sanft, dass er sich sicher war, sie würde es nicht bemerken, flüsterte: „Schlaf gut", und ließ von ihr ab.

Die rehbraunen Augen sahen dem schlanken Körper des Slytherins nach, wie er, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, seine Treppe erklomm und ihre schmale Hand hatte sich unbewusst zu ihrem Kopf bewegt. Natürlich hatte sie seine Handlung bemerkt.

*

An Halloween waren die Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher verpflichtet, auf den Tag in Hogsmeade zu verzichten, um nach dem Mittagessen für die Erst- und Zweitklässler die Große Halle zu dekorieren.

Professor McGonagall hatte die großen Haustische und den Lehrertisch unmittelbar nachdem das Mittagessen verschwunden war entfernt, sodass Hagrid jetzt freie Hand hatte und am frühen Mittag einen Riesenkürbis nach dem anderen in die Halle schleppte.

Insgesamt dreiundzwanzig riesige, orangene Kugeln ragten schließlich in der Großen Halle vom dunklen Boden auf und mithilfe eines Schwebezaubers wurden sie so platziert, dass auf dem Lehrerpodium drei Kürbisse für die Büffets standen und die anderen in der Halle verteilt waren.

Der größte Kürbis war für die Lehrer in der Mitte aufgestellt worden, während die anderen sich rundherum gruppierten.

Anschließend begannen sie, das Gemüse einzeln mithilfe eines Zaubers auszuhöhlen. Hermine hatte den Vertrauensschülern einen passenden Zauber aus einem Bibliotheksband über Kräuterkunde gesucht und sie anhand von kleinen Kürbissen üben lassen, die jetzt auf einem Haufen in der Ecke lagen und später noch Verwendung finden würden.

Draco hielt es nicht für nötig, sich schmutzig zu machen und lief umher, um die jüngeren Schüler sowie seine verhassten Jahrgangsstufenkameraden aus anderen Häusern zurechtzuweisen.

Nach einiger Zeit gesellte er sich zu der Brünetten und beobachtete ein wenig ihre Arbeit, bevor er beiläufig meinte: „Wo ist eigentlich Weasley?"

„In Hogsmeade", antwortete sie, als wäre nichts weiter und schabte weiter mit einer unsichtbaren Schaufel an ihrem Zauberstab an dem Kürbis herum.

„Wie, in Hogsmeade?"

Draco war entrüstet. Dieser Widerling von einem Blutsverräter konnte es also nicht lassen, ja? Der Slytherin wusste ganz genau, dass er selbst nicht der Zuverlässigste war. Aber er war hier, wie es von ihm verlangt war. Und in den wenigen Treffen, zu denen er erschienen war, als es um die Planung ging, hatte er den Fuchs auch nie gesehen.

„Warum so empört?"

Er zuckte zusammen, denn er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Hermine mit ihrer Arbeit aufgehört hatte und ihn nun aufmerksam ansah. Ihre Haare waren einmal mehr zu einem praktischen, aber hässlichen Knoten hochgebunden, während ihr Muggel-Oberteil schlabbrig an ihr herunterhing und die zarte Figur versteckte, die sich darunter verbarg. Am Liebsten hätte Draco ihr die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen, nicht, weil er lüstern war, sondern weil es so grässlich aussah. Natürlich wusste er, dass es nur für die Arbeit jetzt war, aber trotzdem ...

Sie unterbrach unwissentlich seine Gedanken, als sie die Frage selbst beantwortete: „Irgendwie kann ich es verstehen. Aber es ist mir so lieber, dann habe ich in der Hinsicht keinen Stress und kann mich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren."

Der Blonde grinste ihr zu und ließ mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs das Fleisch des Kürbisses vor ihren Füßen verschwinden.

„Danke", sagte sie lächelnd: „Das war der Letzte. Auch ohne deine Hilfe waren wir schneller als gedacht."

„Jeder ein Kürbis, nicht so schwer", erwiderte er herablassend.

„Ich musste zwei machen. Wegen dir."

„Ja? Schön für dich, Arbeitstier."

Hermine grinste und rief die Vertrauensschüler zusammen, um ihnen neue Anweisungen zu geben.

Nachdem sie seltsame schwarze Würfel aus einer Ecke herbeigerufen hatte, drückte sie jedem der Vertrauensschüler einen davon in die Hand und sagte nebenher: „Die sind innen hohl und haben an einer Seite ein Loch. Den Rest wisst ihr. Auch du, Parkinson."

Die Siebtklässlerin aus Slytherin hatte Hermine schlicht ignoriert, als sie ihr einen Würfel geben wollte und hatte sich selbst im Spiegel betrachtet. Jetzt warf sie der Brünetten einen vernichtenden Blick zu, aber Draco riss der Gryffindor einen der Würfel aus der Hand und warf ihn unwirsch dem Mopsgesicht zu. Verdutzt fing sie ihn und warf dem Blonden einen schmachtenden Blick zu, aber der hatte sich nun seinerseits einen Würfel genommen und war zu dem nächstbesten Kürbis spaziert, ohne weiter auf andere zu achten.

Die Schulsprecherin hatte ihren eigenen Würfel schnell vergrößert und innen noch einmal magisch ausgeweitet, sodass ein kleines Bankett für etwas über dreißig Leute Platz fand. Anschließend warf sie einen prüfenden Blick an die Decke. Es war zwar ein wenig wolkenverhangen, aber noch nicht genug nach ihrem Geschmack. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Draco hatte sich bereiterklärt, diesen Teil zu übernehmen, da es nicht viel körperliche Anstrengung bedeutete. Außerdem konnte er damit auch noch fünf Minuten vor Beginn des Fests anfangen.

Nachdem sämtliche Esskürbisse mit Tischen und Stühlen ausgestattet sowie dekoriert waren, ging jeder der Zuständigen ihres Weges. Um Sieben, eine halbe Stunde vor Beginn des Abendessens, würden sie sich wieder in der Halle treffen, um letzte Schliffe zu unternehmen.

*

Hermine nahm gerade den dritten der kleinen Kürbisse aus der Ecke und verzauberte sein ausgehöhltes Inneres so, dass es leuchtete, als sie Hintertür der Großen Halle sich öffnete und die Vertrauensschüler samt Draco und alles Lehrern hereinkamen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten schwebten auch die restlichen Kürbisse an der weiten Decke und der Schulsprecher hatte nebenbei den vermeintlichen Himmel so verzaubert, dass es jetzt so aussah, als würde draußen ein erbarmungsloser Sturm toben.

„Musstest du so übertreiben?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd während sie neben ihn trat. Er stand bereits seit mehreren Sekunden nur da und betrachtete sein Werk.

„Dir auch ein schauriges Halloween."

„Wenn ich dich heute noch öfter sehe, wird es wirklich schaurig", erwiderte sie bissig und sah ihn von oben bis unten an. Der Blonde hatte seine Haare zum ersten Mal seit Langem wieder ein wenig gegelt und es gefiel ihr nicht sonderlich. Nicht, dass es berauschend schlimm war, aber es sah schlicht so unnatürlich aus. Er hatte seinen normalen Schulumhang gegen einen bedeutend teureren einer Boutique eingetauscht, wie das gestickte Logo auf seinem Kragen verriet.

„Sehe ich gruselig aus?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und sie erwiderte: „Nein, aber wie ein Gespenst. Ohne die normale grüne Krawatte bist du wirklich beinahe durchsichtig."

Vielsagend öffnete er seinen Umhang ein wenig und sie sah ein graues Hemd.

„Nicht besser", meinte die Brünette mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen: „Sieh mich an. Mein Umhang ist dunkelrot."

Tatsächlich hatte sie den Umhang von den Konventen an, es war einfach ihr schönster und dennoch nicht übertrieben.

„Das sehe ich. Und es sieht aus wie blutgetränkt", keifte er und wandte sich ab, um von einer anderen Stelle in der Halle seine wunderbare Decke anzustarren.

Kurz darauf legte Professor McGonagall noch einmal einen Reinheitszauber über die Halle und ließ so die restlichen Kürbisstücke auf dem Boden verschwinden. Dann öffnete sie magisch die Flügel der Hallentür und die jüngeren Schüler stürmten herein.

Lächelnd beobachtete die Schulsprecherin, wie begeistert junge und auch ältere Hogwartsbewohner von den innovativen Kürbis-Sitzgelegenheiten waren. Die, die bereits ein Halloween in Hogwarts erlebt hatten, waren beeindruckt und die Jüngsten völlig von den Socken. Sie betrachtete es als kleine Wiedergutmachung dafür, dass das letzte Jahr für die damaligen Schüler so schrecklich war, was immer die normalen Lehrer auch unternommen hatten.

Oft hatte sie sich im letzten Jahr überlegt, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Sie hätte sich niemals den Ungerechtigkeiten der Carrows gebeugt, genau wie viele andere. Früher oder später, eher früher, wäre sie mit Neville und anderem Mitgliedern von Dumbledores Armee im Raum der Wünsche gewesen, um stillen Widerstand zu leisten.

Vermutlich wäre sie am Anfang, wenn sie sich noch nicht versteckt hatte, oft mit Draco aneinandergeraten.

Sie war froh, dass es so anders gekommen war, dass sie jetzt ein derart gutes Verhältnis hatten.

Nie hatte Hermine aufgehört, den Blonden auf gewisse Weise dafür zu schätzen, dass er sie in Malfoy Manor nicht an Bellatrix Lestrange verraten hatte. Und nie würde sie vergessen, wie er sie angesehen hatte, als seine Tante begonnen hatte, sie zu foltern. Nach nur wenigen Minuten hatte der Blonde sich abgewandt, aber dennoch konnte sie immer, wenn sie ihn zufällig ansah, den Schmerz im Gesicht des Slytherins sehen. Das überzeugte sie davon, dass er vielleicht ein fühlender Mensch war und nicht die Marionette seiner Verwandtschaft, wie es sonst schien.

„Kommst du?"

Die Gryffindor wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als der Blonde sie am Arm nahm und in Richtung des Kürbisses für Vertrauensschüler, Schulsprecher und ein paar wenige Freunde zog.

Sie folgte ihm nichtsahnend und ließ sich rechts neben ihm nieder, während sich Blaise Zabini links platzierte. Zu Hermines Überraschung kam kurz darauf Ginny mit Harry und Ron und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite von Blaise fallen.

Ihr Blick heftete sich auf den Rothaarigen, der sie jedoch stur ignorierte und schließlich gab sie seufzend auf und ging allein zum Büffet.

Als sie wiederkam, waren all ihre Freunde verschwunden, vermutlich ihrerseits Essen holen.

Langsam ließ sie sich nieder und sah sich im Kürbis um. Die dunklen Wände waren so verzaubert, dass ein undefinierbares Glimmen von ihnen ausging und seltsame Gesichter auf die Wände projizierte. Die Gryffindor war nicht sonderlich beeindruckt davon, auch nicht von dem Gesteck auf dem Tisch, aber es lag hauptsächlich daran, dass sie eine der eifrigsten Planer gewesen war. Ihr Blick schwenkte weiter und blieb an Pansy Parkinson hängen, die neben Millcent Bulstrode saß und die Brünette böse anstarrte.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Parkinson?", fragte Hermine nach einigen Sekunden gelangweilt, aber die mopsgesichtige Slytherin wandte sich wortlos ab.

Kurz darauf erschienen auch die anderen wieder und begannen nach und nach kleinere Gespräche. Hermine wurde nicht groß beachtet, deshalb stocherte sie lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, einen schönen Abend zu haben, aber Draco redete angeregt mit Blaise, der sich zwar manchmal Ginny zuwandte – dann aß der Blonde jedoch.

Ihre Augen wanderten hoffnungslos durch den Raum, bis irgendwann die Rothaarige auf den leeren Stuhl neben ihr rutschte und flüsterte: „Und, wie läuft es mit Malfoy?"

Hermine hätte froh sein können, dass sie beachtet wurde, aber sie sah nicht ganz ein, warum Ginny tagelang nicht wirklich viel mit ihr redete und wenn doch, war ihr einziges Thema dieser stinkende Slytherin.

„Wie soll es laufen?", fragte sie bissig und überrascht sah Ginny sie an: „Na, du weißt schon. Hat er dich noch einmal geküsst?"

Schulterzuckend wandte die Schulsprecherin sich wieder ihrem Teller zu. Vielleicht reagierte sie etwas zu heftig, aber sie hatte es satt, immer nur beachtet zu werden, wenn es etwas Interessantes über Jungs zu berichten gab. Natürlich hörte Ginny ihr auch bei anderen Sachen zu, aber seit sie sich wieder mit Harry und ihrem Bruder verstand, hatte ihr Wissensdurst deutlich abgenommen.

Nach ein paar Minuten eisernen Schweigens stand Ginny wortlos auf. Hermine warf ihr noch einmal einen Blick zu und sah, dass ihre Mundpartie verdächtig zusammengepresst war.

Sie stakste wieder an ihren Platz und begann, mit Blaise zu reden, sodass Draco sich wieder der Brünetten zuwandte.

„Habt ihr euch gerade gestritten?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe", erwiderte sie bissig und der Blonde sah sie überrascht an: „Okay ... aber du musst bis zu Ende bleiben, wir beide müssen doch aufräumen."

„Ach ja, Moralapostel?", zischte sie und stand dabei auf.

„McGonagall hat mir eine Strafarbeit angedroht, wenn ich dich alles machen lasse", erwiderte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und fügte hinzu: „Aber die trifft wohl eher dich."

Die Gryffindor beachtete ihn nicht weiter und stürmte nach draußen.

Im Kürbis warfen Ginny und Blaise sich besorgte Blicke zu.

Die beiden hatten gehofft, es würde bald etwas aus den Schulsprechern werden, aber momentan sah es eher schlecht aus.

Ron hingegen war hochzufrieden. Hermine würde schon zur Vernunft kommen, dachte er.

Die Brünette war aus dem Schloss gestürmt und stand nun ein paar Meter weg von dem großen Portal in der Kälte. Der Wind fegte ihr ins Gesicht, aber sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Sie war endlos sauer, auf Ginny, die so oberflächlich geworden war. Auf Draco, von dem sie eigentlich mehr als _wir müssen doch aufräumen_ erwartet hatte. Und natürlich immer noch auf Ron. Weil er so zufrieden dreingeblickt hatte, als sie gegangen war, als war ihr kein Glück mehr vergönnt, nur weil sie nicht mit ihm unglücklich werden wollte.

Natürlich war es ein Fehler gewesen, einfach abzuhauen. Die Sechstklässlerin war vermutlich um ihr Seelenwohl besorgt, während Draco nicht gewusst hatte, wie aufgebracht sie war und Ron sowieso vollkommen vernachlässigbar war, wenn es um sie und den Slytherin ging.

Kopfschüttelnd sah sie auf ihre Uhr. Es war halb Zehn, in einer halben Stunde wäre das Abendessen beendet und um Mitternacht wurde die Halle für alle Schüler außer sie und Draco geschlossen. Bibbernd wandte sie sich um, um hineinzugehen. Nicht, dass sie es jemandem eingestanden hätte, aber sie gab sich einmal mehr die Schuld an dem ganzen Theater.

Als sie sich unauffällig wieder niederließ, lächelte Draco sie kurz an und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.

„Zickst du mich jetzt an, wenn ich frage, ob ich dir einen Nachtisch mitbringen soll?", erkundigte sich der Blonde argwöhnisch und nun ihrerseits lächelnd verneinte sie.

Daraufhin unterhielten sie sich wieder miteinander, wenn auch ein wenig distanziert. Hermine war ihr Ausraster ein wenig peinlich und Draco fürchtete sich vor einem zweiten.

Ginny und Blaise indessen grinsten sich an, während Ron kurz vor Elf aufgab und deprimiert schlafen ging. Er dachte bis vor einigen Minuten, dass er noch eine Chance hatte, er dachte es wirklich. Schließlich waren er und Hermine jahrelang die besten Freunde gewesen. Sie hatten Abenteuer zusammen erlebt und waren durch dick und dünn gegangen. Auch während ihrer kurzen Beziehung hatte er eigentlich nie den Eindruck, als würde es ihr nicht gefallen mit ihm. Es war wie ein Schlag in sein sommersprossiges Gesicht gewesen, als sie ihm geknickt beichtete, dass seine Gefühle einseitig waren.

Der zweitjüngste Weasley konnte es nicht akzeptieren. Er suchte nach Fehlern bei sich, denn Hermines Erklärung, dass sie ihn schlicht nicht mehr liebte, konnte er nicht akzeptieren und auch nicht ernst nehmen. Er suchte nach Gründen, vergeblich. Und dann beschloss er, ihr die Schuld zu geben – sie hatte ihm einfach nicht die Wahrheit gesagt an jenem verhängnisvollen Tag, es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebte, obwohl es keinen anderen gab. Wieso dann also nicht für Außenstehende die Wahrheit noch ein wenig verdrehen?

Und dann kam Draco Malfoy.

Ron wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen, als er hörte, die beiden würden für _drei Wochen_ zusammen in die Vereinigten Staaten reisen.

Als sie dann auch noch zurückkamen und ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander aufgebaut hatten, war er kurz vor der Verzweiflung. Und als sie sich heute Abend gestritten hatten, dachte er, alles könne wieder werden wir früher. Doch dann vertrugen sie sich wieder, ohne eine Szene hinzulegen – still, heimlich, einfach so. Der sonst so nachtragende Malfoy war gleich wieder freundlich, als sie wiederkam und die Sache war beendet.

Ron war am Boden.

Der Abend näherte sich dem Ende und schließlich sagte Harry, er würde nach seinem besten Freund sehen. Hermine warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu und er lächelte sie kurz an. Allein diese schwache Geste ließ einen ordentlichen Stein von ihrem Herzen fallen – auch mit Harry hatte sie sich bisher nicht wieder vertragen.

Schließlich waren nur noch Ginny, Blaise, Draco und Hermine in dem Kürbis.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch die Sechstklässlerin und der Dunkelhäutige verkündeten, sie würden nun schlafen gehen.

Schweigend saßen die beiden Schulsprecher nebeneinander und warteten, bis es Mitternacht war und auch sie endlich in ihren Turm gehen konnten.

Blaise und Ginny indes standen vor dem Kürbis und sahen sich verschwörerisch an.

„Bist du bereit?", flüsterte die Rothaarige und der Slytherin nickte. Dann hielt er seinen Zauberstab auf den Eingang zu dem vergrößerten Kürbis und verbarrikadierte ihn mit einem nonverbalen Spruch. Der Kürbis wuchs lautlos an dem Eingansloch nahtlos wieder zusammen und grinsend spazierten die Beiden aus der Halle, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Im Inneren meinte Hermine schließlich: „Es ist kurz vor Zwölf. Sollen wir gehen?"

Draco nickte, stand auf und wollte hinausgehen, als ihm auffiel, dass das Loch verschwunden war.

„Hermine?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen und fragte: „Was ist denn?"

„Wir sind eingeschlossen."

---

_Mine ewige Unkenntnis über die Gesetze der Zauberei ... -.- Ich weiß nicht, ob das mit Kürbis = Pflanze = nicht innerlich vergrößerbar geht^^° Aber es erschien mir halbwegs realistisch ___

_Das Kapitel hat mich sämtlicher Energie beraubt Ö.Ö Nach dem Schreiben war ich total am Ende xD_

_Und auch hier noch mal ein Dankeschön an __**Panazee**__ 3 Hab mich sehr gefreut *_*_


	23. Mysteriöse Verluste

**_Kapitel 23: Mysteriöse Verluste_**_  
_

_Heute in der Fundgrube: Zauberstäbe, Gefühle, Kontrolle und der große Bonus: Licht._

_Bereits wieder gefunden: Mordgelüste. Wegen Müdigkeit, Unverständnis und Ungeduld._

---

„Was meinst du mit _wir sind eingeschlossen_?", fragte sie gelangweilt nach, für die Brünette war es glasklar, dass der Slytherin sie nur auf den Arm nahm.

„Und du behauptest, schlau zu sein", meinte er genervt und fuhr fort, während er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr und mit dem rechten Fuß demonstrativ gegen die solide Kürbiswand trat: „Der Kürbis ist zugewachsen. _Wir sind eingeschlossen._"

Ungläubig trat Hermine neben Draco und besah sich die Innenseite des Gemüses. Misstrauisch klopfte sie gegen die orangene Wand, seufzte und gab dann zu: „Du hast recht. Wir sind eingeschlossen."

„Wunderbar. Der Satz des Tages", seufzte der Blonde und ließ sich lässig auf einem der Stühle nieder: „Und jetzt?"

„Ganz einfach", meinte Hermine triumphierend und grinste ihn an: „Wir –"

Das Licht ging aus.

*

Blaise und Ginny stolzierten grinsend wie die Schneekönige aus der Großen Halle und blieben vor der großen Treppe stehen.

„Romantisch, nicht? Ein ausgehöhlter Kürbis", stellte Ginny immer noch grinsend fest und Blaise nickte: „Ja. Ein ausgehöhlter Riesenkürbis, würde ich sogar sagen."

„Zugegeben, die Idee ist schon ziemlich kindisch", stellte Ginny nüchtern fest und schielte den dunkelhäutigen Slytherin an, während er antwortete: „Natürlich. Und zugegeben, ich finde sie auch nicht wirklich gut."

„Aber sie kommt doch vor dir!"

„Ja, und weiter? Die beiden verhalten sich aber auch stur. Sie haben alle Möglichkeiten dieser Welt, außer deinem Bruder und Parkinson will niemand irgendjemanden töten, wenn sie anfangen, miteinander zu gehen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum nicht zumindest Draco längst die Chance ergriffen hat."

Die Rothaarige lehnte sich an die Wand und meinte nachdenklich: „Vielleicht mag er sie wirklich."

Blaise sah sie entnervt an. „Also _das_ wussten wir wirklich schon früher."

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte sie und rollte mit den Augen: „Ich meine damit, Mister Besserwisser, dass er deshalb vielleicht nichts überstürzen will und zuerst versucht ihr Vertrauen zu bekommen."

„Oh, wenn das stimmt, ist er dümmer als ich dachte. Fällt ihm denn nicht auf, dass Granger ihn genau so gern hat wie er sie?"

„Hermine", berichtigte die Gryffindor ihn resigniert: „Und nein, ich denke, es fällt ihm nicht auf."

Blaise blickte böse an die Decke und murmelte den Namen des Blonden, als würde er ein Stoßgebet in den Himmel schicken, während Ginny plötzlich gähnen musste: „Ich bin müde. Und so genervt wie du gerade bist, geht es dir wahrscheinlich nicht anders. Gute Nacht. Mal sehen, was Hermine mir morgen zu erzählen hat."

Blaise murmelte ebenfalls etwas, das stark nach _Gute Nacht_ klang und stapfte die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter.

*

„Was ist denn jetzt los?!"

„Ganz ruhig", meinte Hermine bodenständig: „Es war doch geplant, dass um Mitternacht alle Lichter ausgehen, um auch die letzten in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu treiben, schon vergessen?"

„Ja", zischte der Blonde wütend und die Gryffindor erahnte an den Geräuschen, dass er aufstand und jetzt unruhig auf und ab lief: „Wie kommen wir jetzt hier raus?"

Hermine sah resigniert in die Richtung, in der die Draco vermutete und sagte dann: „Genau so wie vorhin auch noch. Mit Magie."

Die Brünette stellte belustigt fest, dass die ungeduldigen Schritte verstummten und sie konnte sich den fassungslosen, aber auch ein wenig verschämten Blick des Slytherin wunderbar bildlich vorstellen. Lässig griff sie in die Taschen ihres Umhangs, um den Zauberstab zu zücken und innerhalb von kürzester Zeit wieder hier herauszukommen. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden fror sie in der Bewegung ein. Ihr Zauberstab war verschwunden.

„Was ist jetzt mit deinen geistvollen Plan, Granger?", schnarrte Draco schließlich und sie konnte sich nicht einmal richtig darüber lustig machen, dass er sie in seinem offensichtlichen Unbehagen wieder beim Nachnamen nannte, so hektisch suchte sie jede Falte ihres Umhangs nach dem Zauberstab ab.

Die Sekunden verstrichen langsam und der Slytherin schnaubte mehrmals ungeduldig, bis sie ihm schließlich antwortete: „Ich kann meinen Zauberstab nicht finden."

Sie spürte den durchdringenden Blick Dracos beinahe, als sie aus seiner Richtung Geräusche von aufgewühltem Stoff hören konnte – er suchte seinerseits nach dem dünnen Stück Holz.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich ebenfalls eingestehen musste, keinen Zauberstab zu finden.

„Und jetzt?"

„Das fragst du mich, Granger."

Sie schauderte beinahe von der Kälte in seiner Stimme. War sie ihm wirklich so zuwider, dass er jetzt so böse sein musste? Den Eindruck hatte sie eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr gehabt.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich meinen Zauberstab dabei hatte", meinte sie ein wenig verzweifelt und tapste vorsichtig zum Tisch, um dort alles danach abzutasten.

„Frag mich mal. Ich habe schließlich vor Beginn des Festessens noch die Decke verzaubert."

Draco rührte sich nicht von seinem Standpunkt. Seine Arme waren verschränkt und er starrte immer in die Richtung, in der er Hermine gerade vermutete. So etwas konnte ihm wirklich nur mit jemandem wie ihr passieren.

Inzwischen waren sie so lange in der Finsternis, dass seine Augen sich ein wenig daran gewöhnten und er die Gryffindor schemenhaft wahrnehmen konnte, wie sie den ganzen langen Tisch nach einem Zauberstab absuchte. Der Blonde gesellte sich resigniert zu ihr und tastete so lange, bis er sich sicher war, nichts zu finden.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", entfuhr es ihm und wütend schlug er mit der flachen Hand auf die Holzplatte, so dass die Brünette zusammenzuckte und ihn anfuhr: „Lass das! Du erschreckst mich noch zu Tode!"

„Wäre ja nicht gerade ein großer Verlust", murmelte er so leise, dass er sich sicher war, dass sie es nicht hören konnte. Er ließ sich wieder auf einem Stuhl sinken und scharrte gelangweilt mit dem rechten Fuß auf dem Boden herum.

Vielleicht wäre es doch ein Verlust, wenn sie nicht mehr da wäre. Draco gestand es sich selbst ein, er war verdammt müde und hatte einfach nicht mehr die Nerven, nach einem Zauberstab zu suchen, um aus einem _Kürbis_ herauszukommen. Da beleidigte er schon mal Leute, die er eigentlich mochte.

Ein paar Minuten später ließ sich auch Hermine entnervt auf einem Stuhl nieder und musste eingestehen, dass sowohl ihr Zauberstab als auch der von Draco verschwunden war.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

„Schon gut, Draco", seufzte die Gryffindor und fuhr niedergeschlagen fort: „Länger als acht Stunden müssen wir nicht mehr warten. Dann beginnen die Hauselfen mit dem Frühstück, die wundern sich sicher, wenn sie die Sachen nicht zu den Tischen hochschicken können."

„_Acht Stunden_", rief der Blonde verzweifelt aus: „Ich will noch vor morgen Früh in mein Bett!"

Die Brünette grinste über seinen kindischen Wunsch und begann nun ihrerseits, auf dem Boden herumzuscharren. Ihre Hände steckte sie wieder in die Umhangtaschen und tastete diese noch einmal ab, nur um etwas zu tun. Doch plötzlich erstarrte sie zum zweiten Mal und sie flüsterte: „Wir sind so gut wie draußen."

„Sag bitte nicht, du hast deinen Zauberstab doch noch in deinem Umhang gefunden", schnarrte der Slytherin und sie erwiderte trocken: „Natürlich nicht. Aber es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit, abgesehen von der Magie."

Draco begann, mit seinen Fingern auf der Tischplatte herumzutrommeln. Konnten ihr solche Geistesblitze das nächste Mal, wenn sie zusammen in einem Kürbis eingeschlossen waren, bitte früher kommen? So gut die ursprüngliche Idee gegebenenfalls war, sie hatte sich definitiv zu sehr darin verbissen und keine anderen Auswege mehr wahrgenommen.

Wortlos stand Hermine auf und begann, an der Innenwand des Gemüses zu kratzen. Nur zu gern hätte er gefragt, ob er ihr irgendwie dabei helfen konnte, verrückt zu werden, in dem er sich vielleicht neben sie stellte und ebenfalls versuchte, mit den Fingernägeln die Wand zu durchbrechen, aber er riss sich zusammen und stellte sich neben sie, bevor er so distanziert wie möglich fragte: „Hermine, warum zerstörst du deine Fingernägel?"

Sie lachte und Draco verdrehte die Augen. Vielleicht sollte er in acht Stunden, wenn sie endlich draußen waren, Madam Pomfrey informieren.

Sie arbeitete noch ein wenig enthusiastisch weiter, bis sie sich schließlich keuchend abwandte und meinte: „Erstens, ich kaue Fingernägel, die sind also so oder so nicht sonderlich schön."

Der rechte Nasenflügel des jungen Malfoy hob sich angewidert. Was für eine verabscheuungswürdige

Macke.

„Zweitens, schön, dass du mich wieder beim Vornamen nennst."

Er grinste verlegen und war froh, dass es so dunkel war.

„Und, na ja. Auch wenn es dich vielleicht traurig stimmt, aber ich bin nicht verrückt geworden."

„Beweise mir das Gegenteil", erwiderte Draco sofort und sie kicherte erneut: „Ich habe dein Geburtstagsgeschenk in meiner Umhangtasche entdeckt."

Kurz zögerte der Blonde. Warum hatte sie eine Eule dabei und warum hatte keiner etwas bemerkt? Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das Taschenmesser. Oh ja, er war wirklich müde.

„Ich habe soeben die Wand an einer Stelle durchbrochen", verkündete die Brünette stolz: „Da draußen ist es so oder so heller als hier drin, weil die Tür in die Eingangshalle auf ist und die ist beleuchtet. Also, dein Bett ruft."

Zufrieden ließ der Slytherin sich wieder auf einem Stuhl nieder und wartete darauf, endlich wieder etwas zu sehen, während Hermine die Arbeit erledigte.

Tatsächlich wartete er überraschend kurz, bis Hermine ein kleines Fenster ausgeschnitten hatte und ein dämmriger Lichtstrahl schien auf einen Punkt vor Dracos linkem Fuß. Natürlich war es nun nicht bedeutend heller, aber ihm kam es vor, als würde eine neue Sonne aufgehen.

Die Gryffindor drehte sich siegreich lächelnd zu ihm um und wartete noch kurz, bis sie wieder gut sah, bevor sie sagte: „Sonderlich lange dürfte es nicht mehr dauern. Und wenn du magst, kannst du auch ein paar Stücke herausbrechen, nachdem ich sie angeschnitten habe."

„Und mich dabei schmutzig machen?", fragte er entgeistert: „Du leidest unter Wahnvorstellungen. Also doch."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf während er aufstand um sich die kleine Luke zur Freiheit näher anzusehen. Mehr aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte der Slytherin in dem Moment einen verdächtig hellen Strich auf dem schwarz ausgelegten Boden. Neugierig lief er darauf zu und stieß ein wütendes Fauchen aus, als er schließlich seinen Zauberstab wiederfand. Irgendwer musste ihn direkt an die Wand unter einen Stuhl gelegt haben, Hermines Zauberstab hingegen war weiterhin verschwunden. Sie selbst wurde jedoch durch Dracos Ausruf angelockt und starrte das Holzstück nun entgeistert an: „Wo kommt der auf einmal her?"

„Er lag hier auf dem Boden", knurrte der Blonde wütend und murmelte dann: „Lumos."

Kurz leuchtete er den Boden an und fand schnell, wonach er suchte – der andere vermisste Zauberstab lag unschuldig am anderen Ende des runden Raumes. Die Brünette stürzte darauf zu, nahm ihn in die Hand und sprengte ohne weitere Rücksicht ein Loch in die orangene Wand.

„Sehr schön", murmelte Draco grinsend und fügte dann laut hinzu: „Warum so böse?"

„Das war kein Zufall", knurrte die Brünette daraufhin und stapfte aus dem Kürbis hinaus, um sich umzusehen. Draco folgte ihr, glücklich, endlich aus diesem klaustrophobisch anmutenden Ding heraus zu sein.

„Dass der Kürbis zuwächst ist natürlich kein Zufall", fuhr Hermine bemüht sachlich fort: „Aber dass unsere Zauberstäbe auf dem Boden unter Stühlen liegen, ist wirklich unmöglich. Und nebenher noch ziemlich kindisch."

Sie kochte.

Oh ja, sie wusste auch, warum. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, dass Ginny und Zabini sie mit Draco in einem Kürbis einschlossen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Dass die beiden es waren, lag auf der Hand. Sie waren als Letzte gegangen, hatten dieses verdächtige Grinsen auf den Lippen und sie saßen beide irgendwann entweder neben ihr oder dem Slytherin.

Hermine konnte ein solches Verhalten nicht leiden. Deswegen war sie wütend.

„Das waren Blaise und diese kleine Weasley", meinte Draco nachdenklich, als er ihr gefolgt war und sie nickte zustimmend. „Aber warum?"

„Ja, das frage ich mich auch", antwortete der Blonde und Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie sah gerade noch, wie er mit den Schultern zuckte, um seine Ahnungslosigkeit zu unterstreichen.

*

Zurück im Turm der Schulsprecher ließ Hermine sich in einen der Sessel fallen und ächzte: „Ich bin total am Ende."

Draco, der eigentlich gleich in seinen Schlafsaal gehen wollte, blieb hinter ihr stehen und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter während er fragte: „Warum setzt du dich dann hier hin und gehst nicht gleich schlafen?"

Sie schwieg und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, lief um den Sessel herum und ging in die Hocke, um auf Augenhöhe mit der Gryffindor zu sein, bevor er nachdrücklich meinte: „Erzähl mir nicht, du bist zu müde, um die Treppe hochzukommen."

Bei der Aussage musste sie schwach lächeln, schüttelte aber den Kopf: „Du weißt ja nicht, wie anstrengend es war, dieses kleine Fenster in den Kürbis zu schneiden. Wenn ich Ginny und Zabini das nächste Mal sehe, dann ..."

„Aber das hindert dich nicht daran, in deinen Schlafsaal zu gehen."

„Nein, ich wollte eigentlich noch duschen."

„Dann geh."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte ja nicht die ganze Zeit an einer schier endlos dicken Wand herumgehackt, nein, er war gemütlich auf einem Stuhl gesessen, nicht sonderlich anstrengend. Sie hatte einfach keinen Nerv mehr, sich zu bewegen. Dennoch konnte die Gryffindor es nach wenigen Sekunden nicht mehr ertragen, wie sie aufmerksam gemustert wurde, so dass sie schließlich aufstand um duschen zu gehen.

*

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Hermine erneut den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher und musste lächeln. Dracos Blondhaar war über der Lehne des Sessels zu sehen, in dem sie zuvor noch gesessen war und der Teil, den man von seinem Kopf sehen konnte, war verdächtig schief – der Slytherin war eingeschlafen. Sie lief weiter, in der Absicht, ihn schlafen zu lassen, doch kurz vor dem Treppenaufgang drehte sie sich um und fragte laut: „Draco, willst du nicht in dein Bett?"

Er zuckte leicht zusammen und sah sie verwirrt an bis er sich mit der linken Hand an den Kopf fasste und mit rauer Stimme fragte: „Bin ich eingeschlafen?"

„Offensichtlich", antwortete sie grinsend und sah auf die Uhr: „Es ist jetzt kurz nach Eins und morgen ist Sonntag. Du musst nicht hier übernachten um morgen möglichst schnell im Unterricht zu sein."

„Ich bin nicht du", meinte er stirnrunzelnd, langsam erwachte sein Verstand wieder.

Die Brünette ging wieder ein paar Schritte zurück, bis sie wieder kurz vor dem Sessel stand: „Nun steh schon auf. Warum bist du überhaupt noch hier?"

Der Slytherin antwortete nicht, sondern sah sie nur aufmerksam mit seinen grauen Augen an.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie ein wenig verstört aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Hermine ließ sich auf der Kante des Sessels nieder, nachdem sie möglichst unauffällig an sich herunter gesehen hatte. Sie war nicht nackt oder nur in ein Handtuch gehüllt, sondern trug einen hässlichen, aber bequemen Jogginganzug. Das war es also nicht. Stirnrunzelnd überlegte sie weiter, als sie bereits saß. Geschminkt war sie so gut wie nie, also musste er ihre Hautunreinheiten kennen. Und die Zähne hatte sie vorhin geputzt, also hing ihr nichts dazwischen. Gut, ihre braunen Locken waren noch nicht ganz trocken, aber sie trieften auch nicht mehr. Der Gryffindor fiel einfach kein Grund für seinen seltsamen Blick ein, also wich sie entschlossen aus.

Draco indes bekam in dieser Zeit wieder einen klaren Kopf und rügte sich selbst für sein unkontrolliertes Handeln. Er konnte sie doch nicht anstarren, als wäre sie eine Mantikor, was für einen Eindruck bekam sie denn dann von ihm?

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet", sagte er schließlich. Zum einen, weil es der Wahrheit entsprach, er wollte sie noch einmal sehen und ihr Gute Nacht wünschen. Außerdem war es peinlich und nicht gerade männlich, zu schweigen.

„Wieso?", fragte sie verdutzt und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Was soll das jetzt?", keifte sie empört: „Ich habe gesehen, dass du die Augen verdreht hast, weißt du!"

„Oh, das ist schön für dich", meinte er trocken und stand dann auf, um sich neben sie zu setzten. Sein Augenblick war gekommen, er spürte es.

_Souveränität!_, schrie sein Gehirn quasi und Draco befolgte diesen Schlachtruf nur zu gern. Es war an der Zeit.

„Weißt du, Hermine, manchmal mögen Männer Frauen körperlich", begann er sachlich und in einem seiner Ansicht nach angenehmen Plauderton, doch sie sah ihn nur fragend an, als er sich neben ihr niederließ und seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte.

„Das heißt?", fragte sie schließlich irritiert und er seufzte: „Das heißt, sie haben viel Sex."

„Das weiß ich! Aber warum sagst du mir das?", fragte sie entnervt und er grinste. „Ganz einfach. Es gibt auch Frauen, die Männer auf eine andere Weise anziehen."

„Wo sind wir hier, in der fünften Klasse Biologie, Thema Aufklärung?", fragte die Gryffindor trocken und er erwiderte irritiert: „Biologie?"

„Nicht so wichtig", seufzte sie: „Sprich, damit ich schlafen kann."

„Also", fuhr er immer noch langsam und freundlich fort: „Manchmal mögen Männer Frauen aber nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch auf einer anderen Ebene."

Hermine glaubte zu wissen, worauf er hinauswollte, fragte sich aber, warum.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr der Slytherin fort: „Natürlich können sie sich trotzdem körperlich mögen, aber das ist nicht mehr das Wichtigste. Ich hatte schon mit vielen Frauen eine körperliche Beziehung."

„Schön für dich", murmelte sie sarkastisch und lehnte sich zurück. Hermine war verdammt müde. Doch plötzlich verstärkte Draco den Druck auf ihre Schulter und sie rutschte mit der Wange gegen seine Brust. Die Brünette war froh, dass er nicht sehen konnte, wie sie leicht errötete.

Sie wusste jedoch nicht, dass es dem Slytherin selbst nicht besser ging als ihr. Er hatte großes vor in dieser Halloween-Nacht und es erforderte überraschend viel Selbstvertrauen.

Verdammt, warum war er nur so zwiegespalten? Er wusste doch ganz genau, was er wollte, und das war sie. Er gab nichts auf die mögliche Reaktion der Schule.

Doch jetzt, wo er endlich einmal wirklich darüber nachdachte, erkannte er das Problem – seine Herkunft und seine Familie.

Er selbst hatte keine Hemmungen wegen ihrer Herkunft, schließlich hatte sie ihm nahezu unzählbar oft bewiesen, wie einzigartig und achtenswert sie war.

Behandelte er Hexenmeister aus Russland anders, wenn einer von ihnen wieder einmal seinen Vater besuchte, nur weil er aus einem anderen Land war? Natürlich nicht.

Hatte er dann also das Recht, sie anders zu behandeln, nur weil ihre Eltern nun einmal nicht zaubern konnten? Schade war es ja, aber auch nur, weil Zaubern so wunderbar praktisch war, wenn auch gefährlich. Aber generell hatte weder er noch sonst irgendwer das Recht dazu, sie deswegen zu verurteilen.

Draco wusste das und hielt daran fest, auch wenn es ihm fast schon peinlich war, dass er jahrelang dem stumpfsinnigen Gerede seiner Familie Glaube geschenkt hatte.

Er überlegte sich, ob seine Eltern ihre Ansicht wohl ändern konnten, ob sie es bereits getan hatten oder ob sie unerbittlich waren.

Aber eigentlich ... ja, eigentlich war es ihm momentan egal. Er würde seine Eltern überzeugen können oder nicht, es zählte das Hier und Jetzt. Bis zu den Ferien war es noch eine lange Zeit und die konnten sie auskosten, wenn alles nach seinem Plan lief. Und nach der Schule ... gut, er wusste nicht, wie es dann um sie beide stand, aber generell hielt ihn wenig an seine Eltern. Natürlich liebte er sie, aber wenn sie nicht bereit waren, Kompromisse einzugehen, musste er sich ihnen widersetzen.

Erneut rief sein Unterbewusstsein kämpferisch _Souveränität_ und Dracos Lippen wandten sich denen von Hermine zu.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss überrascht, aber nicht abgeneigt, schneller als beim ersten Mal. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst, dass er erneut schnell wieder aufhörte oder es gefiel ihr wirklich gut, jedenfalls krallte sie sich in seinen Umhang.

Der Slytherin musste ein wenig grinsen. Wieso hatte er sich überhaupt jemals Gedanken gemacht, es könnte nicht klappen? Er wusste, dass sie ihn mochte, wieso also nicht ausprobieren? So interpretierte er ihre Gedanken und schließlich schloss er sie besitzergreifend in seine Arme, kurz bevor er von ihr abließ und wieder den belehrenden Ton aufsetzte, um seine tatsächlich vorhandene Verlegenheit zu verbergen: „Zurück zu meinem kleinen Vortrag. Eine wirkliche Beziehung der anderen Art hatte ich noch nie. Aber ich hätte gern eine."

Der Blonde merkte, wie Hermine den Atem anhielt, als er kurz Luft holte und all seinen Mut zusammenkratzte. „Mit dir."

---

_Oh Gott, _**_Angst_**_! XD Ich hoffe wirklich, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen Es hat mich echt viel Mühe gekostet und ich persönlich mag die letzte Szene, aber na ja ... Wie bereits erwähnt, Angst^^ Meinung dringend benötigt, ich bin absoluter Anfänger auf diesem Gebiet xD_

_Ansonsten ... ich mag das Kapitel allgemein echt total gern :) Irgendwie ist es mein Liebling bisher, auch wenn es relativ kurz ist^^_


	24. Das Leben der Anderen

**_Kapitel 24: Das Leben der Anderen_**_  
_

_Ich hab das dumpfe Gefühl, meine Kapiteltitel werden von Mal zu Mal einfallsloser :'D *doing* Die meisten von euch werden den Namen kennen, es handelt sich hierbei um einen Film, dessen Name mir nicht gehört, den ich mir aber ehrfürchtig ausleihe [dies ist ein Disclaimer :p]_

_Er bezieht sich natürlich auf alle außer Hermine und Draco, besonders aber auf Ginny und Blaise. Auch wenn es erst gegen später wirklich Sinn ergibt ;D_

---

Hermines Herz legte einen bravourösen Salto hin, als Dracos Lippen sich den ihren zielsicher näherten. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von seinem kleinen Vortrag halten sollte, geschweige denn, was er damit bezweckte, aber das würde sie noch herausfinden. Genau so, wie sie herausfinden würde, warum er ihr immer wieder so den Kopf verdrehte. Hatte er Spaß daran, weil er ihre Verlegenheit spürte? Oder war alles doch nur ein großes Lügenkonstrukt? Sie hoffte nicht.

Aber wie auch immer – seine Lippen hatten das Ziel erreicht. Die Gryffindor konnte ein leises Stöhnen nur mit Mühe unterdrücken und sie klammerte sich in seinen Umhang um zu verstecken, dass sie zitterte, während sie begann, den vorsichtigen Kuss zu erwidern. Hermine konnte nicht mehr denken, später würden ihre Überlegungen wahrscheinlich wie ein gebrochener Staudamm auf sie einschlagen, aber sie bemerkte nur noch eins neben dem Kuss – die Arme des Blonden, die sich um sie schlangen.

Hermine wollte im Augenblick versinken, aber der Slytherin ließ ihr keine Gelegenheit dazu. Er ließ sie abrupt los und setzte wieder seinen arroganten Blick auf. Sie musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken – zwischendurch hatte sie kurz eine kleine Gefühlsregung in seinen Augen sehen können.

„Zurück zu meinem kleinen Vortrag. Eine wirkliche Beziehung der anderen Art hatte ich noch nie. Aber ich hätte gern eine."

Die Gryffindor hielt angespannt den Atem an. Er fragte sie jetzt nicht um Hilfe bei einer anderen? Sie schloss nervös die Augen, als sie hörte, wie er die Luft einzig, bevor er wieder zu sprechen begann: „Mit dir."

Sie fühlte nichts.

Hermine dachte sich später, dass ihr Blick sicher verdächtig glasig war, denn seine Augenbraue hob sich in den Sekunden skeptisch.

Es kam ihr vor wie mehrere Stunden, aber es handelte sich wohl nur um ein paar Sekunden, bis sie sich wieder in der Lage fühlte, etwas von sich geben konnte.

Als Hermine ihren Mund öffnete, kam jedoch nichts heraus und sie schloss ihn verlegen wieder.

Draco sah sie beinahe schon bittend an, als er wieder begann, zu sprechen: „Ist es ein anderer?"

Die Brünette wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Aber sie spürte, dass sie sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht ihre gesamte Zukunft zu beeinflussen – momentan sah sie rosig aus, aber ...

Sie überlegte nicht länger und ließ sich nach vorn fallen, um den Blonden ihrerseits zu umarmen. Ihre Arme hatten sich bereits um seine Hüfte gelegt, als sie plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in der Stirn spürte und Draco laut „Autsch!" rief. Ruckartig schnellte sie zurück und murmelte eine peinlich berührte Entschuldigung – sie hatte ihn am Kinn getroffen.

Fassungslos starrte Draco Hermine an. Was auch immer gerade vor sich ging, es war weder souverän, noch romantisch, noch im entferntesten Sinne perfekt. Es war einfach nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Aber trotzdem hatte es dieses gewisse Etwas.

Wie sie sich nach vorn fallen lassen hatte ... in dem Moment sah er sich schon in Siegerpose. Und dann dieses Missgeschick, welches normalerweise alles für ihn zerstört hätte.

Doch es machte ihm nichts aus, genau das machte den Moment für ihn einzigartig.

Hermine lag nun in seinen Armen und schwieg, aber er hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, als würde dieses Schweigen etwas Schlechtes für ihn bedeuten.

Irgendwo war da diese stille Übereinkunft, dass alles so gut war, wie es gerade war.

*

Am nächsten Morgen war das Erste, das Hermine wahrnahm, ein Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, scheiterte aber aufgrund des Gewichts, das auf ihr lastete.

Verwirrt versuchte sie, sich umzusehen und stellte in ihrer Verschlafenheit beachtlich schnell fest, dass sie immer noch in Dracos Armen lag.

Sie wollte ihn nicht wecken, deshalb schloss sie ihre braunen Augen wieder und dachte über den gestrigen Abend nach.

Nachdem sie geduscht hatte, hatten sich definitiv sämtliche sie betreffende Abneigungsgesetze aufgehoben.

_Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy hassen sich abgrundtief.__  
_

_Draco Malfoy ist ein Reinblüter – er verachtet Muggelstämmige.__  
_

_Wie könnte Hermine Granger jemanden aus der Malfoyfamilie mögen, nach dem, was ihr in Malfoy Manor passierte?__  
_

_Der seit Jahren verankerte Abscheu zwischen Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy mag abgeflaut sein, aber er besteht vermutlich bis an das Ende der Welt._

Falsch.

Hermine hatte festgestellt, dass nicht nur sie diese Ansichten nicht mehr vertreten konnte.

Gestern Nacht hatte sie am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass Draco nicht nur menschlich, sondern zärtlich und liebevoll sein konnte. Gut – sie wusste es schon vorher. Aber so deutlich war es noch nie in ihrer Wahrnehmung angelangt.

Die Brünette wusste nicht genau, was sie nach seiner umständlichen Konfession für sinnlose Sachen von sich gegeben hatte und sie wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. So, wie sie sich selbst kannte, hatte sie vollkommen den Kopf verloren und ihn mit endlos langen, sinnlosen Reden bombardiert.

Aber im Grunde genommen wollte sie es nicht nur nicht wissen – es war ihr egal.

Sie lag nicht in ihrem Bett und Draco lag nicht in seinem – sie waren beide hier unten auf dem weichen Sofa. Natürlich hatte er ihre peinlich berührte Seite bereits gekannt, aber dennoch wünschte sie sich oft, so gelassen zu sein wie manch andere.

Sie hatte es einmal mehr nicht geschafft, aber so lange sie keine negativen Konsequenzen davontrug, konnte es ihr recht sein.

Versonnen lächelte die Schulsprecherin und starrte auf die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch den halb zugezogenen, schweren Vorhang noch in den Raum fielen. Wie gewöhnlich in so einem alten Schloss sah man unendlich viele Staubpartikel in den hell erleuchteten Teilen des großen, hohen Raumes, obwohl hier sicher ständig Hauselfen putzten.

Bei dem Gedanken bildeten sich Falten auf Hermines Stirn, aber sie konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn der Blonde, auf dessen Brust ihr lockiger Kopf noch immer gebettet war, regte sich.

Ohne dass sie es richtig wahrnahm verspannte sie sich und als er verschlafen die Augen öffnete, konnte sie nicht einmal lächeln, wie sie es sonst getan hätte, weil er so verwundbar und zart aussah – sie war zu nervös.

Was würde er jetzt sagen?

Würde er überhaupt irgendetwas sagen?

Oder würde er sie verwundert ansehen und wortlos verschwinden?

Hermine schluckte schwer und der Slytherin lächelte währenddessen amüsiert. Bestimmt hatte sie Angst, dass jetzt etwas Schreckliches geschehen würde. Natürlich konnte er nicht ihre Gedanken lesen, aber sicher dachte sie, sie hatte etwas falsch gemacht und er würde sie verachten. Irgendwie musste er diesem Mädchen die Selbstzweifel abgewöhnen, schließlich hatte sie gar keinen Grund dafür.

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem verschlafenen Lächeln und er sagte simpel: „Guten Morgen."

Die Brünette erstarrte und sah ihn verwundert an, bis sie sich fasste und ihn anlächelte: „War es sehr unbequem?"

_Und selbst wenn, es wäre mir wirklich egal_, dachte Draco stirnrunzelnd, aber da er sich immer noch sicher war, dass sie innerlich extrem aufgewirbelt war, verneinte er und schwieg dann. Die Gryffindor tat es ihm gleich, stand aber nach ein paar Minuten auf und meinte: „Ich werde mich umziehen und dann etwas essen."

Sie sah ihn dabei nicht an und der Blonde fragte sich kurz, ob er am Vorabend umsonst all seine Gefühle offen dargelegt hatte. Der Gedanke schockte ihn und er wurde ungewollt ein wenig bleich.

Hermine hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und er stand gedankenlos auf und packte ihr Handgelenk. Überrascht wirbelte sie herum und er sah, dass ihre Wangen tomatenrot waren, während sie hektisch fragte: „Was ist denn noch?"

„Das fragst du _mich?_", erwiderte er jetzt leicht aufgebracht. Sie war wirklich unbeholfen, was auf der einen Seite angenehm niedlich war, aber auf der anderen Seite war es teilweise übertrieben und er wünschte sich, sie würde sich ein wenig zusammenreißen. „Weißt du, es mag anders ausgesehen haben, aber was ich dir gestern gesagt habe, hat mich wirklich Überwindung gekostet", meinte er und sah dabei auf den Boden, erst als die Worte schon gesagt waren, fiel ihm auf, dass er genau mit dem weiter machte, wo er gestern Nacht aufgehört hatte – mit sinnloser Gefühlsduselei.

„Das weiß ich", flüsterte sie und sah nun ihrerseits auf den Teppichboden. „Aber ich bin einfach ein wenig unsicher."

Darauf wusste er nichts zu erwidern. Am Liebsten hätte er sie gefragt, ob es an ihm lag oder an ihren eigenen Gefühle, aber er hatte den Eindruck, es kam besser an, wenn er abwartete. Und tatsächlich, nach nur wenigen Sekunden sah sie ihm wieder in das blasse Gesicht und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: „Ich weiß einfach nicht wirklich, was ich davon halten soll. Es erscheint mir zu unrealistisch, um wahr zu sein."

Kein Stein fiel Draco vom Herz, es war ein halbes Gebirge und er hätte am Liebsten laut gelacht. Wenn es nur das war, dann war ja alles in Ordnung.

Hermine merkte, wie ihre Hände leicht schwitzig wurden und dass Draco immer noch ihr linkes Handgelenk umfasst hatte. Nur zu gerne hätte sie es weggezogen, aber dann dachte er vielleicht, dass sie ihn nicht mochte.

Vorhin hatte sie selbst noch gedacht, alles war wunderbar, aber als Draco dann aufgewacht war, war sie plötzlich wieder so unsicher.

Wer sagte, dass er sie nicht nur hinterging und ein tieferer Sinn hinter seinem Verhalten steckte – eine Wette zum Beispiel? Leuten wie Pansy Parkinson würde sie so etwas durchaus zutrauen.

Doch sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Draco sie umarmte und meinte: „Du bist wirklich viel zu bodenständig, um etwas hinzunehmen, das du nicht schon kennst, oder?"

Kurz überlegte die Brünette, was er mit seinen Worten überhaupt sagen wollte, dann lächelte sie und meinte: „Gut möglich."

„Dann versuch doch einfach, diese Marotte abzulegen, und wenn es nur dieses eine Mal ist. Für mich, wenn das einen Unterschied macht."

Hermine mochte nicht so mädchenhaft sein wie manch andere. Aber in diesem Moment war sie tatsächlich beinahe zu Tränen gerührt. Sie entriss nun endlich ihr Handgelenk aus Dracos Griff – selbst als er sie umarmt hatte, hatte er nicht losgelassen – und umarmte ihn ebenfalls.

„Ich werde es versuchen."

*

Als Hermine und Draco gemeinsam in die Große Halle liefen, schenkte ihnen keiner wirklich Beachtung. Die Schulsprecherin lief wortlos weiter an den Gryffindortisch und der Blonde ließ sich neben Theodore sinken – Blaise war nicht da.

Die beiden Schulsprecher waren schnell zu dem Schluss gekommen, sie müssten nicht wie so viele andere das glückliche Pärchen mimen, das neu zueinander gefunden hatte und sich nie wieder trennen wollte. Es war viel zu auffällig und Hermine hatte keine Lust auf zu viel Trubel um ihre Person. Da hatte sie in den letzten Jahren bereits genug. Draco hätte damit weniger Probleme gehabt, aber er schloss sich ihr an.

Also ließ sich die Brünette neben Ginny nieder und diese meinte fröhlich: „Guten Morgen. Ist gestern alles glatt gelaufen?"

Falten bildeten sich auf Hermines Stirn und sie meinte trocken: „Abgesehen, dass du mit Blaise den Kürbis verzaubert hast und Dracos und meinen Zauberstab in die Ecke geworfen hast ... schon. Das Abbauen war ja nicht allzu schwer."

Die Rothaarige schien alles andere als beschämt bei dem Gedanken an den Kürbis-Unfall und meinte unbeeindruckt: „Und sonst ist nichts passiert?"

„Was soll schon passiert sein?", erwiderte Hermine betont gelangweilt und Ginny schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn: „Kein kleines Techtelmechtel im romantischen Kürbis? Es war dunkel und du warst mit Malfoy allein."

„Ach so", meinte die Brünette nun grinsend: „Nein, wir hatten keine Liaison."

Die Jüngere schien beinahe beleidigt, dass der Aufwand umsonst war, aber Hermine bemerkte beiläufig: „Aber du scheinst deine Gedanken ja auf den Kürbis beschränken zu wollen ..."

Ginny aß unbeeindruckt weiter ihr Rührei und erlaubte den Worten wie eine Hintergrundmusik durch ihre Gedankengänge zu fliegen. Wenn nichts gelaufen war, war alles umsonst und somit alles egal.

Mission gescheitert.

_Auf den Kürbis beschränken ..._

Das Rührei fiel von der Gabel und die Augen der Rothaarigen weiteten sich. Sie schluckte hastig hinunter und flüsterte dann: „Habt ihr es etwa in eurem Turm –"

Die Brünette verdrehte die Augen und meinte dann: „Träum weiter. Sehe ich denn so unromantisch und durchtrieben aus?"

Beim ersten Teil der Aussage nickte Ginny lebhaft, aber mit den letzten Worten wandelte sich das Nicken immer mehr in ein hoffnungsloses Kopfschütteln. „Du hast recht. Das könnte ich wahrscheinlich jedem Mädchen der Schule unterstellen – abgesehen von dir. Also ist doch nichts gelaufen."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dir liegt heute gar nichts daran, meine Andeutungen zu verstehen", meinte Hermine stirnrunzelnd und Ginny steckte sich ein weiteres Stück Rührei in den Mund, auf dem sie nachdenklich herumkaute, während sich die Worte ihrer Freundin noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

Und schließlich schluckte sie erneut hinunter und beugte sich dann zu der Älteren hinüber: „Es ist mir beinahe peinlich, dass ich so begriffsstutzig war. Ihr seid ein Paar."

Endlich schenkte sich Hermine Kaffee ein und nippte daran.

„Habe ich recht?"

„Natürlich, Ginny. War das denn so schwer zu verstehen?"

Sie antwortete nicht, jauchzte aber erfreut auf und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals. „Das ist ja wunderbar! Wirklich! Und du nimmst sogar schon seine Charakterzüge an!"

„Wovon redest du?", erwiderte die Schulsprecherin verwirrt und Ginny meinte lachend: „Du wirst undurchsichtig und wirkst gelangweilt. Glückwunsch!"

Jetzt musste auch die Ältere lachen und Harry, der die Stimmungsschwankung der beiden Mädchen bemerkt hatte, setzte sich von Dean und Seamus ein paar Plätze weiter weg zu ihnen um neugierig zu fragen: „Was genau habe ich denn verpasst?"

„Nichts", erwiderte seine Freundin ausgelassen und sprang auf. „Ich muss jemandem etwas sagen, wartet nicht auf mich!" Mit diesen Worten eilte sie aus der Halle und ließ Hermine mit ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund zurück.

„Hermine, was genau ist los?", fragte dieser stirnrunzelnd, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und trank ihren Kaffee. Nicht, dass sie Harry nicht vertraut hätte, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, er würde die ganze Sache falsch angehen, vielleicht Ron davon erzählen und Draco nicht die geringste Chance geben. Es war nicht ganz nach ihrem Geschmack, ihm alles zu verheimlichen wie damals mit Krum, aber es erschien ihr unvermeidlich, zumindest so lange Ginny noch so aufgewühlt war.

Er würde höchstwahrscheinlich erwarten, dass sie regelmäßig Verhaltenberichte ablegte oder Ähnliches, schließlich war er einst Todesser gewesen. Die Brünette würde es ihm außerdem zutrauen, dass er eine gewisse Eifersucht entwickelte, schließlich waren sie gut befreundet. Natürlich hatte er solche Eigenschaften stark zurückgebildet, seit er mit Ginny zusammen war, aber generell war immer noch dieser manchmal überflüssige und leicht nervende Beschützerinstinkt vorhanden. Dieser betraf alle Freunde Harrys und sie wusste, dass sie natürlich keine Ausnahme war.

Am Wenigsten erwartete sie, dass er tatsächlich mit Ronald darüber redete, aber es war nicht unmöglich. Und zumindest das wollte sie selbst hinter sich bringen. Er hatte es verdient, so etwas aus erster Hand zu erfahren, waren doch so viele andere Informationen ungewollt zu ihm vorgedrungen. Hermine wollte nicht mehr, dass er den Eindruck hatte, sie würde ihn überhaupt nicht mehr mögen – im Gegenteil. Die Gryffindor hoffte, die alte Freundschaft wieder aufleben zu lassen und sie dachte, es gelang ihr vielleicht am Ehesten, wenn sie offen und ohne Vorbehalte mit Ron sprach.

Schließlich sah die Brünette den bebrillten jungen Mann an und meinte: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Harry, dass ich es dir nicht sagen kann. Aber du wirst es schon noch früh genug merken."

„Ist etwas mit Malfoy?", fragte er unvermittelt und sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, stand auf und entschuldigte sich mit der Begründung, sie müsse etwas für die nächste Vertrauensschülersitzung vorbereiten.

Hermine glaubte, Harrys Blick unangenehm in ihrem Rücken zu spüren, als sie sich entfernte, um die aufgestiegene Röte zu verbergen.

Als sie am Haustisch der Slytherins vorbeilief, kreuzte ihr Blick den neugierigen von Draco und sie lächelte ihm zu. Sein Blick wurde daraufhin skeptisch und die Gryffindor war sich sicher, dass sie bei dem Versuch, fröhlich zu wirken, ziemlich erbärmlich abschnitt.

Hermine ging weiter, durch die Eingangshalle und die Treppe hinauf, als eintrat, was sie erwartet hatte.

Draco hatte ihr einige Sekunden gegeben um ihr dann möglichst unauffällig zu folgen und nun zu fragen, was Potty mit ihr angestellt hatte.

„Er heißt Harry. Oder wenigstens Potter", berichtigte sie ihn zuerst und versuchte dann, den Blonden ein wenig zu beschwichtigen: „Er hat nichts getan, ich habe ihm nur nicht das Gleiche verraten wie Ginny."

Draco, der sich schon Sorgen gemacht hatte, sie hatte ihrem vernarbten Freund alles brühwarm erzählt und nun war er wieder sauer auf sie, war erleichtert.

Hätte diese ... _Person_ mit Weltretterkomplex sie tatsächlich schon wieder verletzt, hätte er wohl einschreiten müssen.

In dem Moment stutzte der Blonde gedanklich.

Wenn Potter einen Weltretterkomplex hatte, hatte er persönlich definitiv einen Herminekomplex.

Das würde seiner Familie nicht gefallen, ebenso wenig wie seinem Haus, abgesehen vielleicht von Blaise. Die romantisch veranlagten Mädchen der Schule, die nicht in ihn verschossen waren, und seiner Ansicht nach gab es davon nicht viele, würden ihn dafür lieben, aber er wusste, Hermine selbst würde es mindestens so schrecklich finden wie seine Eltern.

Und von sich selbst wollte er gar nicht erst reden.

Oh Merlin.

Er und Hermine waren schweigend nebeneinander gelaufen, bis sie plötzlich innehielt und ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah.

„Was ist –"

Doch sieh hielt ihm mit warnendem Blick den Mund zu und sah dann um die nächste Ecke.

Die grauen Augen taten es den braunen gleich und weiteten sich erstaunt, als sie Ginny und Blaise erblickten, die sich angespannt gegenüber standen und in eine ernste Diskussion verwickelt schienen.

*

Ginny eilte fröhlich aus der Großen Halle und ging zielstrebig in Richtung der Kerker.

Doch sie war noch nicht einmal bis zum Zaubertränkesaal gekommen, als ihr Blaise bereits entgegenlief. „Blaise, du hast wirklich lange geschlafen! Aber es ist gut, dass ich dich hier treffe. Es gibt Neuigkeiten!"

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte die Gryffindor verschlafen und dementsprechend verwirrt an: „Der Dunkle Lord lebt? Nein, ernsthaft, ich brauche erst einmal Kaffee, bevor ich in irgend einer Form aufnahmefähig bin."

„Ein kleiner Schlossspaziergang wird wohl ausreichend sein, um deine Lebensgeister wieder zu wecken", entgegnete Ginny resigniert und fügte hinzu: „Was ich dir zu sagen habe, wird dich schon wecken, das verspreche ich dir."

Widerwillig trottete Blaise los und die Gryffindor öffnete gerade entrüstet den Mund, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und nachhakte: „Was ist jetzt? Hier unten ist es verdammt kalt, wenn wir schon nicht in die große Halle können, will ich in einen der beheizten Gänge."

Nachdem sie schweigend nebeneinanderhergelaufen waren, bis Blaise befand, ihm sei nun warm genug, stellte sich Ginny an einen der Fenstersimse und sah verträumt auf die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes, die vom inzwischen allmorgendlichen Frost mit einer zarten weißen Schicht überzogen waren.

„Sie haben es geschafft", meinte sie und sah immer noch aus dem Fenster. Der Dunkelhäutige verstand zuerst nicht und fragte verwirrt: „Wer hat was geschafft?"

„Hermine und Malfoy", antwortete sie aufklärend, doch als er resigniert antwortete, merkte sie, dass ihre Aussage wohl nicht aufschlussreich genug war: „Dass sie aus dem Kürbis herauskommen habe ich auch nicht bezweifelt."

Die Gryffindor kicherte – dieses Gespräch erinnerte sie sehr an das ihrige mit der Schulsprecherin vor nicht allzu langer Zeit.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte der Slytherin irritiert, doch sie winkte ab und sagte gelassen: „Ich will es ein wenig deutlicher sagen. Die beiden haben genau das geschafft, was wir erreichen wollten. Sie sind ein Paar."

Kurz schwieg Blaise, dann hörte sie ein leises „Ja!" und drehte sich grinsend zu ihm um. „Genial, oder? Ich hatte gedacht, es dauert noch, schließlich haben sie sich so lächerlich benommen und sich dann auch noch gestritten. Aber umso besser."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern umarmte sie stürmisch und sie drückte ihn grinsend an sich.

„Ich frage mich, wie sie das ihren Gryffindor-Freunden beibringen will", meinte Blaise schließlich als er sie losließ mir gerunzelter Stirn, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Sie werden es überstehen. Harry mehr, Ron weniger, aber was soll's. Zumindest Harry wird Verständnis haben."

„Denkst du?", fragte der Slytherin spitzbübisch und sie blickte argwöhnisch in sein Gesicht: „Natürlich. Er ist nicht mehr so nachtragend wie früher."

„Seine früheren Charaktereigenschaften interessieren mich nicht", erwiderte Blaise lässig und fuhr ohne zu Zögern fort: „Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit nur manchmal gefragt, wie er wohl einem Mann gegenüberstehen würde, der ihm seine Freundin wegnimmt."

Kurz konnte Ginny nicht antworten, so geschockt war sie. Nicht nur, dass Blaise beängstigend direkt war, auch diese gewisse Charakterlosigkeit, die er mit dieser Aussage bewies, erwischte sie tatsächlich vollkommen unvermittelt. Doch sie fing sich schnell wieder und antwortete mit leicht zitternder Stimme: „Daran denkst du doch nicht einmal im Traum."

_Bitte, lass es einen Scherz gewesen sein,_ flehte sie gedanklich, doch als er mit den Schultern zuckte, wusste sie, dass es keinesfalls ein Scherz war. „Weißt du, ich denke, du hast etwas Besseres verdient als Potter."

Erneut verschlug es ihr bei diesen dreisten Worten beinahe die Sprache, doch schnell zischte sie: „Und du hältst dich wohl für diese bessere Wahl?"

„Sicher", erwog er schief grinsend, doch sie bemerkte, dass sein Blick nicht mehr ganz so arrogant war, was sie in gewisser Weise erleichterte und aufbaute.

„Du scheinst da etwas zu verwechseln", sagte die Rothaarige und versuchte, einen überlegenen Blick aufzusetzen, um ihre Verwirrung zu überspielen, „Harry und ich haben viel zu viel durchgemacht, als dass du uns so schnell auseinanderreißen könntest."

„Aber ich würde es schaffen?"

Ginny sah noch einmal aus dem Fenster um die Antwort herauszuzögern, denn sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Natürlich gehörte sie zu Harry und kein Blaise Zabini dieser Welt konnte daran etwas ändern.

Doch auf der anderen Seite war er so freundlich zu ihr gewesen und zuvorkommend ... sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dies waren definitiv freundschaftliche Gefühle.

„Nein, würdest du nicht. Tut mir leid."

---

_Das Kapitel gefällt mir eigentlich ganz gut, auch wenn ich irgendwie langsam das Gefühl hab, das wirklich besondere hat diese Fic schon hinter sich. Deprimierend :D Aber momentan schreibe ich an Kapitel 31, ein bisschen geht's als noch xD_

_Und jetzt noch ein großer Dank an __**Dea1963**__, __**Panazee**__ und __**Noir**__ *-* Drei Kommentare zu einem Kapitel, wow :D Und dann von __**Dea1963**__ auch noch zwei Stück *__* Ihr seid die Besten :)_


	25. Ain’t gonna waste my hate on you

**_Kapitel 25: Ain't gonna waste my hate on you_**_  
_

Hermine und Draco standen gebannt auf einem Gang in Hogwarts und lauschten dem Gespräch zwischen Ginny und Blaise.

In den letzten Sekunden war wirklich viel passiert, Blaise hatte indirekt seine Zuneigung gestanden und Ginny hatte ihn kalt abserviert, wenn auch nicht ganz ohne Umschweife.

Genau das hatte Hermine Angst gemacht. Wenn jetzt auch noch Harrys und Ginnys Beziehung in die Brüche ging, hätte sie wahrscheinlich keine ruhige Minute mehr, gerade jetzt, wo sie nichts lieber tun wollte als mit Draco ihre Zeit verbringen.

Unbewusst hatte sie die Luft angehalten, doch jetzt, wo kurz Totenstille in diesem Trakt des Schlosses herrschte, atmete sie möglichst leise wieder ein und aus. Ihr Blick fiel auf den blonden Slytherin neben ihr, der zwar noch atmete, ansonsten aber vollkommen erstarrt war.

Er hatte sich gegen die Wand gedrückt und sein Blick war starr auf das gegenüberliegende Porträt einer dicken Hexe gerichtet, die ihn natürlich bemerkt hatte und ihm laszive Blick zuwarf.

Kurz war sich Hermine nicht mehr ganz sicher, _warum_ er wie paralysiert war.

Sie wurde aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen, als Blaise mit leicht zitternder Stimme wieder das Wort ergriff: „Gut, ich hätte es mir eigentlich denken können. Es muss dir nicht leid tun."

„Tut es aber", erwiderte Ginny, „Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich dich nicht mögen, ich– "

Sie brach ab und die Schulsprecherin, die schon bei dem ersten Wort wieder um die Ecke geschielt hatte, ergriff aus lauter Mitleid mit den beiden in der misslichen Lage die Hand ihres Freundes, der immer noch die dicke Hexe anstarrte.

„Vergiss es, Ginny", meinte der Dunkelhäutige mit einem schiefen Grinsen, „Es war gedankenlos, was ich gesagt habe, der Slytherin in mir."

Die Rothaarige lachte und es war befreiend für alle außer Draco, welcher inzwischen wirklich Angst bekam und dem Gespräch nur noch mit halbem Ohr folgte.

„Trotzdem", kam es plötzlich trotzig über die Lippen von Blaise und Hermine hielt erneut die Luft an, „Schade ist es schon."

„Ich kann Harry nicht verletzen", erklärte Ginny sachlich, „Und ich könnte mich niemals von ihm trennen. Du weißt, warum."

Blaise öffnete den Mund, sagte aber nichts und plötzlich musste die versteckte Brünette die Luft anhalten, denn Draco hatte ihre Hand gequetscht und zog sie mit sich um die Ecke, während er aufgebracht rief: „Das hält ja der netteste Hufflepuff nicht aus! Wiesel, sag Zabini einfach, dass du hemmungslos in Potter verschossen bist und Zabini, sag Wiesel endlich, dass du scharf auf sie bist, aber weißt, dass sie Potter nie für dich verlässt!"

Hermine fand, er hatte die Sachlage gut und knapp beschrieben, aber Ginny und Blaise waren so geschockt von ihrem unvermittelten Auftreten, dass sie gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatten, was der Blonde gesagt hatte.

Ginny raffte sich als erste wieder auf und stammelte: „Was ... was macht ihr hier?"

„Zufall", knurrte Draco und die brünette Gryffindor nickte lebhaft, um irgendeine mögliche Absicht auszuschließen.

„Ich fasse es nicht", meinte Blaise mit brüchiger Stimme, „Ich habe mich vor drei Leuten blamiert."

„Eigentlich nur vor mir", berichtigte Draco ihn kühl, „Hermine findet dich wahrscheinlich gerade wunderbar, weil du hoffnungslos verliebt bist und Weasley mag dich sowieso. Ich finde dich gerade wirklich nicht würdig. Wechsel das Haus."

Hermine hatte empört den Mund aufgerissen, als der Schulsprecher so über sie redete, während er noch immer ihre Hand umklammert hatte, doch er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Nimm es mir nicht übel. Aber er ist doch wirklich unwürdig. Es macht mich krank."

Sie versuchte, die Gänsehaut zu vergessen, die ihren Nacken befallen hatte, als er ihr so nah gekommen war und flüsterte zurück: „Möglich. Aber wenigstens war er bei dem Geständnis arrogant."

Draco musste lächeln, als sie das sagte und wandte sich dann an Ginny: „Ich dachte immer, du bist ehrlich und direkt. Was war los?"

Die Rothaarige, der es sowieso die Sprache verschlagen hatte, konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und Hermine spürte, dass der blonde Slytherin in seiner Erbostheit alles in eine Sackgasse trieb, also sagte sie laut: „Das ist doch jetzt egal. Ginny wird sich nicht von Harry trennen und Blaise und sie bleiben Freunde. Draco und ich haben nichts mitbekommen und alle sind glücklich. Einverstanden?"

Sie sah jedem einzelnen von ihnen in die Augen und Draco meinte nur noch mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „Soll Blaise sich doch an Ronniespatz wenden, wenn er auf rote Haare steht."

Hermine sah ihn böse an, auch Ginnys Blick wandelte sich von verdutzt in abfällig und Blaise fauchte, aber mit diesen Worten trennten sie sich.

Der Dunkelhäutige stürmte in Richtung Kerker, Ginny in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm und Draco und Hermine schlenderten in ihre eigenen Gemächer.

„Du bist wirklich gemein, Draco, weißt du das?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd, doch der Slytherin bejahte nur und sie konnte sehen, dass sie ihm gerade unbeabsichtigt ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. Seufzend ergriff sie seine Hand und bewegte ihn dadurch, stehen zu bleiben: „Ernsthaft, Draco. Ich dachte, du bist mit Blaise befreundet, sei doch ein wenig netter zu ihm."

Sein selbstzufriedener Blick wurde trotzig und er erwiderte: „Wir behandeln uns gegenseitig schon immer so, das ist normal."

„Dann sei wenigstens zu Ginny freundlicher, du hast ja gemerkt, dass sie dein Verhalten unmöglich fand", keifte Hermine, jetzt wütend, weil er so rücksichtslos war.

„Gra– Hermine, das Mädchen ist mit unendlich vielen Brüdern groß geworden!"

Bei der versehentlichen Erwähnung ihres Nachnamens musste die Gryffindor grinsen. Es schien, als würde er immer in das alte Muster zurückfallen, wenn sie sich ein wenig stritten, irgendwie mochte sie das. Augenblicklich war ihre Wut verraucht und sie nahm sanft seine Hand, um sie zu drücken, während sie flüsterte: „Ich will doch auch nicht, dass Ginny böse auf dich ist."

Das entsprach vielleicht nicht ganz der Wahrheit, sie wollte hauptsächlich, dass Draco ihre beste Freundin nicht verletzte, aber die Aussage schien ihre Wirkung keinesfalls verfehlt zu haben. Die wiedergekehrte Kälte in seinen Augen verflog und er umarmte sie.

Sanft lächelnd erwiderte Hermine die Umarmung und Draco entfernte sich ein wenig von ihr, um sie zu küssen. Die Gryffindor ging darauf ein und ein paar wenige Sekunden waren sie in ihrer eigenen Welt, bis ein überraschter Aufschrei sie dazu brachte, voneinander abzulassen.

Voller Grauen sah Hermine die Patil-Zwillinge am Ende des Ganges, die beiden dunkelbraunen Augenpaare weit aufgerissen.

Die Schulsprecherin sah es schon vor sich – die ganze Schule wüsste binnen weniger Stunden bescheid und Leute wie Lavender, Parkinson, Macmillan oder Ron würden ihr keine ruhige Minute mehr bescheren. Gut nur, dass die Zwillinge nicht in den Streit von Ginny und Blaise geplatzt waren, aber auch so war der Stress jetzt definitiv groß genug.

Draco, der die Patilmädchen nicht als Klatschtanten, sondern als hübsche, begehrenswerte Inderinnen sah, musste leicht grinsen. _Immer_ wenn er die Zwillinge zusammen sah, dachte er an höchst unanständige Sachen und er warf vorsichtshalber einen Seitenblick auf Hermine, ob sie seinen schelmischen Ausdruck bemerkt hatte.

Doch verwirrt stellte er fest, dass sie ihm keinen Blick würdigte, sondern die jungen Frauen geschockt anstarrte, die begonnen hatten, miteinander zu flüstern.

„Was ist los?", zischte er fragend, aber sie antwortete ihm nicht, ihre Wangen hatten einen Rotschimmer angenommen. Doch der Blonde konnte sich nicht weiter über ihre Verhalten wundern, denn die Ravenclaw und die Gryffindor liefen auf die beiden Schulsprecher zu und blieben nicht ganz zwei Meter vor ihnen stehen.

„Hermine, wir waren doch immer Freundinnen", begann die Inderin bedächtig, von der Draco vermutete, dass es Parvati war, „und wir dachten, du würdest uns von all deinen Beziehungen erzählen, auch wenn du nicht mehr in unserem Schlafsaal bist. Lavender wird sicher enttäuscht sein."

Ein Blick auf seine Freundin verriet Draco, dass ihr nie viel an der Freundschaft gelegen haben musste, wenn es sie wirklich einmal gegeben hatte. Und langsam verstand er auch, warum sie so erstarrt war, als die beiden Mädchen sie entdeckten.

Gerüchte.

Lästereien.

Dinge, die Hermine nicht direkt gern mochte, wie er wusste.

Aber gut, wenn es schon einmal so weit gekommen war, dann konnte er auch genügend Stoff für ein Jahrhundert liefern, nicht? Der letzte Skandal um ihn war ihm sowieso schon viel zu lange her, wie er befand.

„Ihr werdet jetzt in ein großes Geheimnis eingeweiht", begann er flüsternd und die Patils beugten sich neugierig vor während Hermine begann, ihn misstrauisch anzustarren.

„Wie ihr sicher wisst, sind unsere Gefühle füreinander schon immer sehr stark gewesen, aber im dritten Schuljahr ist es eskaliert. Seitdem beobachteten wir uns immer gegenseitig, wie wir vor einer Weile herausgefunden haben. Und in Jahr sechs gab es schließlich ein entscheidendes Zusammentreffen, das alles verändert hat. Der Krieg hat uns ein wenig gestört, natürlich, aber jetzt ..."

Er verstummte und Hermine konnte sehen, wie die beiden Mädchen die Luft anhielten.

Sie war empört, keine Frage, aber Draco log ja noch nicht einmal, er übertrieb nur ein wenig.

Im dritten Schuljahr waren sie tatsächlich aneinandergeraten, sie dachte dabei an die Ohrfeige. Drei Jahre später war zwar nichts, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, aber er spielte wohl auf sein Zusammentreffen mit Harry an, das wirklich maßgeblich war. Auch nicht direkt gelogen. Auch die Aussage mit dem Krieg konnte man auffassen, wie man wollte und dass er danach abgebrochen hatte, machte endgültig alles unklar.

Dennoch – obwohl er nicht gelogen hatte und sie immer sagen konnten, dass Padma und Parvati nur etwas falsch verstanden hatten – fand sie, dass er ziemlich geschmacklos war.

Er wusste doch, wie sehr sie Gerede um ihre Person verabscheute und wie oft es das trotzdem gab.

Doch das musste sie ihm offensichtlich später sagen, denn sie wusste nicht, wie sie den Vorwurf formulieren sollte und jetzt blickte er erst einmal zufrieden den beiden davon stürmenden Patil-Zwillingen nach und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an: „Komm, wir gehen in den Turm."

Wortlos folgte sie ihm und nachdem er das Passwort gesprochen hatte, ließ er sich mit einem lauten Seufzen auf dem Sofa nieder. Unsicher, wie sie jetzt weiter handeln sollte, folgte die Brünette ihm und als sie saß holte sie tief Luft, bevor sie langsam begann zu reden. „Draco, mir wäre es wirklich lieber, wenn du ab jetzt weniger aufreibende Dinge über uns erzählen würdest", meinte sie überlegt und er sah sie beinahe ein wenig schmollend an: „Aber ich liebe Aufmerksamkeit."

„Du vielleicht, aber ich nicht", erwiderte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, „Erzähl von mir aus, du betrügst mich mit Zabini, darauf stehen sie doch. Dann fällt nicht mehr so sehr auf, was du über mich gesagt hast."

Hermine hatte an Dracos Blick sofort gemerkt, dass sie relativ harsch und untypisch redete, aber es brannte ihr quasi auf der Zunge, seit er vorhin Zabini selbst so beleidigt hatte.

Doch seine nächste Tat überraschte sie wirklich.

„Ein Anfang!", rief er entzückt und umarmte sie stürmisch.

Die Verwirrung musste ihr aus allen Poren strahlen, denn er erklärte glücklich: „Wenn du anderen gegenüber zukünftig auch so redest, dann wirst du bald so gefürchtet sein, dass die Leute gar nichts anderes mehr zu tun haben als über dich zu reden! Und dann entwickelst du einen Schutz!"

So ganz verstand sie seine Logik nicht, aber sie beschloss, es zu ignorieren. Es war ihr ein wenig unheimlich, dass der Blonde sie jetzt im ganzen Gesicht sanft küsste und langsam zu ihrem Hals hinabwanderte.

Sie spürte, dass ihre Selbstbeherrschung langsam verschwand und meinte noch flüsternd: „Was tust du da? So glücklich?"

„Nur, dass ich dich habe", antwortete er geradeheraus und saugte sich ein wenig an ihrem Schlüsselbein fest, dass sie ein leises Aufkeuchen nur schwerlich unterdrücken konnte.

Draco bemerkte ihre zusammenfallende Beherrschung und grinste leicht, während er seine rechte Hand auf ihren Bauch legte, um sanft den Pullover hochzuschieben.

Seine kühlen Finger fuhren nun sanft über ihre Magengegend und Hermine sank ein wenig weiter in den Sofa, um die Berührungen zu genießen.

Gerade wollte Draco seine Hand weiter nach oben wandern lassen, als das Porträtloch aufschlug und Ginny in den Raum stürzte.

„Hermine! Parvati hat Lavender im Gemeinschaftsraum gerade die haarsträubendste Geschichte erzählt! Was–"

Sie bemerkte, dass sie ein wenig ungelegen kam, denn Dracos Hand ruhte immer noch auf Hermines freigelegtem Bauch und die beiden Schulsprecher sahen die Jüngere mit großen Augen an, die unbekümmert fortfuhr: „Selbst Schuld, du hast mir das Passwort gesagt."

_Ist es jetzt gut oder schlecht, dass sie wieder die Alte ist?,_ überlegte Draco stirnrunzelnd und nahm seine Hand von Hermine, um den Pullover wieder herunter zu ziehen. Die Brünette indes schien zu verdutzt, als dass sie sich rühren konnte.

Ihre rothaarige Freundin war von dem Szenario jedoch vollkommen unbeeindruckt und setzte sich in den Sessel am Ende des niedrigen Tisches.

„Malfoy", begann sie missmutig, „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du Parvati erzählt hast, aber es klingt wirklich haarsträubend."

„Ich habe nicht gelogen!", verteidigte er sich aufgebracht. Was musste dieses Weasley-Gör sich eigentlich in alles einmischen?

„Aber trotzdem! Ihr beide hattet euer erstes Mal doch nicht gemeinsam im dritten Schuljahr!?"

Sie klang beinahe ein wenig verstört und der Slytherin kam nicht umhin, ein wenig prustend zu lachen, zum Einen wegen der Aussage und zum Anderen wegen Wiesels Hoffnung, dass es wenigstens nicht wie Wahrheit war.

„Das behauptet sie?", fragte Hermine mit hohler Stimme und auf Ginnys Nicken hin fuhr sie bitter fort: „Das war zu befürchten. Draco hat wirklich nicht gelogen", meinte sie zu ihrer Freundin gewandt: „Aber er hat nicht wirklich klar geredet, du weißt ja, wie gut Parvati, Padma und Lavender _interpretieren_ können."

„Also stimmt das nicht mit dem ersten Mal bei den Gewächshäusern?"

_„Wie bitte?",_ entfuhr es Hermine, die entrüstet war, dass es Ginny überhaupt einfallen konnte, so etwas zu glauben. Der Slytherin hingegen hatte bei dem Gesagten einen nachdenklichen Blick aufgesetzt, der keinem der beiden Mädchen behagte.

Die jüngste Wealsey räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Des Weiteren – aber dem habe ich überhaupt keinen Glauben mehr geschenkt – meinen sie, dass Draco Hermine in eurem sechsten Jahr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat."

Hermine dachte resigniert zurück an Dracos Worte.

_Und in Jahr sechs gab es schließlich ein entscheidendes Zusammentreffen, das alles verändert hat._

Oh ja, das konnte man natürlich so auffassen, dachte Hermine trocken.

Es gab einige wenige, die genau wussten, wie lächerlich das alles war, aber der Großteil von Hogwarts würde diesen neuen Klatsch vermutlich glücklich aufnehmen und heiß diskutieren.

War sicher eine romantische Angelegenheit, und dazu noch verboten, wirklich wunderbar.

„Wiesel wird sicher wieder über mich herfallen, wenn er das erfährt", gab der Schulsprecher nach einer kleinen Pause zu bedenken und Ginny kicherte bei dem Gedanken. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine", rechtfertigte sie sich schnell, „aber irgendwie stelle ich es mir sehr lustig vor ... du weißt schon ... Ron wird diesem Gerücht sicher Glaube schenken und ..."

Erneut begann sie, mit vorgehaltener Hand zu kichern bei dem Gedanken an ihren Bruder, der diese gewisse Gabe hatte, sich ständig lächerlich zu machen.

„Tut er dir kein bisschen leid?", fragte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn, denn sie selbst kam nicht umhin, jedes Mal einen Stich in ihrer Brust zu verspüren, wenn sie an Rons unglückliches Schicksal dachte.

„Doch, schon", gab die Rothaarige zu, „aber würde er nur ein bisschen weniger stur auf sein Recht beharren, wäre alles um ein Vielfaches einfacher."

Draco nickte bestätigend und auch die Brünette musste ihr Recht geben, dennoch war sie sich nicht sicher, wie andere in Ronalds Situation reagieren würden.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, das wir schon", meinte ihr Freund halbherzig und tätschelte ihren Arm, offensichtlich lag ihm nicht direkt viel an einer Aussöhnung Hermines mit ihrem langjährigen besten Freund.

*

Indes musste Harry, der natürlich genau wie Ron und die halbe Schule inzwischen von Lavender und Parvati brühwarm in alles _eingeweiht_ wurde, seinen besten Freund beruhigen.

„Ich weiß ja, dass Hermine nicht seit dem sechsten Schuljahr mit Malfoy verlobt ist, aber wer weiß, ob die Gewächshausgeschichte nicht stimmt?", meinte der Weasley mit leicht grünlichem Gesicht und Harry seufzte: „Wirklich, Ron, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, oder? Hermine? Mit vierzehn?"

„Aber Malfoy traue ich es zu!"

„Vertrau ihr doch wenigstens ein bisschen", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige, „Und sie endlich ein, dass du ihr Unrecht getan hast."

„Aber sie hat auch echt viel Mist gebaut in den letzten Wochen", erwiderte Ron störrisch und sein Freund entgegnete: „Möglich, aber denkst du nicht auch, dass du niemals so heftig reagieren würdest, wenn du selbst nicht vorher verletzt worden wärst?"

Der Rothaarige überlegte.

Vielleicht hatte Harry recht, aber zugegeben, er würde es Hermine nicht so schnell verzeihen, wenn sie wirklich mit Malfoy zusammen war. Er missachtete, dass er allgemein nicht allzu schnell verzieh, aber er selbst war der festen Überzeugung, der Brünetten während dem Gespräch, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, in Shell Cottage längste vergeben zu haben und dass seine sämtliche Wut sich auf die jüngsten Ereignisse bezog.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du einmal in Ruhe mit ihr redest?", schlug Harry zweifelnd vor, obwohl er sich überlegte, ob er dies nicht vorher selbst erledigen sollte, schließlich war auch er mit der Schulsprecherin noch nicht ganz im Reinen.

Ron zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern und Harry stand unentschlossen auf.

Er wusste das Passwort zum Schulsprecherturm, Ginny hatte es ihm ohne Umschweife gesagt. Aber er wusste, dass diese dort momentan ebenfalls war, was ihn gewissermaßen unter Druck setzte. Er kannte Ginny so gut, doch seit ihre Beziehung in letzter Zeit ein wenig auf der Kippe stand wollte er sich vor ihr keine Aussetzer mehr erlauben, um ihr zu imponieren.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Ronald, der immer noch saß, verwirrt und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Hermine besuchen soll."

„Mach. Und frag sie, wie sie momentan zu mir steht", ermutigte der Weasley ihn jetzt ein wenig lebhafter, „Damit ich weiß, ob ich es wagen kann, mit ihr zu reden."

Wortlos nickte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg.

*

Im Gegensatz zu seiner Freundin hatte Harry den Anstand, gegen die Wand im Porträtloch zu klopfen, bevor er eintrat. Die drei bereits Anwesenden sahen ihn überrascht an und er setzte sich immer noch ein wenig unsicher auf den zweiten Sofa, gegenüber von Hermine.

Malfoy hatte seinen Arm um seine beste Freundin gelegt, was dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht behagte, aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte ging es ihn herzlich wenig an.

„Ich denke, es ist nicht viel dran an den neu aufgekommenen Gerüchten, oder, Hermine?", begann er forsch und sie erwiderte nur, was sie bereits Ginny gesagt hatte: „Draco hat nicht gelogen, als er mit Parvati und Padma geredet hat, er war nur nicht allzu eindeutig."

Harry stöhnte.

Wenn er schon nicht einmal mehr Malfoy die Schuld geben konnte, wo kam er denn da hin? Die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern ging wirklich zugrunde, Slytherins waren auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren. Malfoy log nicht, er drückte sich nur unklar aus. Schrecklich.

„Auch wenn die Versuchung, die Gerüchte wahr zu machen, wirklich groß ist", meinte Draco breit grinsend und Hermine wurde tomatenrot, bevor sie ihm beschämt den Mund zuhielt.

Harry war leicht angewidert.

Hermine und Malfoy zusammen ... Nein, er hatte wirklich schon schönere Visionen gehabt.

Ginny hingegen schien all dies höchst amüsant zu finden. Sie hörte gar nicht mehr auf, leicht zu grinsen und der Schwarzhaarige ergab sich schließlich der allgemeinen Heiterkeit.

„Also habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass du und Malfoy ...", er wandte sich an die brünette Gryffindor, brach jedoch ab, aber sie hatte verstanden und nickte leicht.

„Das wird Ron nicht gefallen", sagte ihr bester Freund so distanziert wie irgend möglich.

In ihm war ein kleines Gefühlschaos ausgebrochen.

Zum Einen wollte er, dass Hermine glücklich war.

Zum Anderen konnte er nicht akzeptieren, dass sie diesen Glück in Malfoy fand.

Er wollte nicht, dass Ron und Hermine weiterhin verstritten waren, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass Ron unglücklich war, weil Hermine einen anderen hatte.

Zu guter Letzt war er stolz, dass er das Thema Ronald schleichend mit eingebracht hatte.

„Wenn es ihm nicht gefällt, kann ich nichts machen", meinte Hermine und der Schwarzhaarige glaubte, ein wenig Verletztheit in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Weißt du, ich würde mich gern wieder mit ihm vertragen, aber er ist so uneinsichtig."

Kurz war es, als wären Malfoy und Ginny gar nicht anwesend, als wäre ihre Freundschaft nicht innerhalb weniger Wochen verblasst.

Harry stand auf und setzte sich neben Hermine, bevor er wieder begann, bedacht zu reden: „Ich denke, Ron ist bereit, dir zu verzeihen. Ich weiß natürlich, dass es eigentlich wenig zu verzeihen gibt", meinte er noch hastig mit einem Blick auf Hermines verhärtete Gesichtszüge und Malfoys angehobene Augenbraue. „Aber er ist in den letzten Tagen wirklich am Überlegen, was genau schief gelaufen ist, denke ich. Gib ihm doch noch eine Chance."

„Das würde ich wirklich gern, aber wann kann ich schon in Ruhe mit ihm reden?", gab die Brünette zu bedenken und Ginny mischte sich ein: „Wie wäre es mit jetzt?"

Die anderen drei sahen sie mit unterschiedlichen Gefühlen an.

Draco schien alles andere als begeistert davon, einen Ronald Weasley in seinen Gemächern zu sehen, Harry machte den Eindruck, als ginge ihm das alles zu schnell und Hermine wirkte, als würde ihr diese Aussicht Angst machen.

„Ich gehe ihn holen", meinte Ginny entschlossen und stand auf.

Die Verbliebenen schwiegen betreten.

Die Aussicht auf eine Aussprache war zwar verlockend, aber niemand wusste, ob es wirklich klappte.

So verging die Zeit, bis die beiden Geschwister eintraten viel zu schnell und Hermine glaubte, es waren keine fünf Sekunden vergangen. Sie hatte kein bisschen nachdenken, sich kein bisschen vorbereiten können in dieser Zeit und nun saß Ronald ihr schließlich mit roten Wangen gegenüber.

„Sag was", zischte Ginny und rammte ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Hüfte, dass er vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte.

Draco musste grinsen, sah die Lage aber als ernst genug an, um nicht laut loszulachen, wie er es sonst garantiert getan hätte.

„Ich will aber nicht reden, solange er hier ist", meinte Ron trotzig, ein letzter, kläglicher Versuch, dem Unvermeidbaren auszuweichen.

„Das hier ist mein Turm, Weasley, du hast mir nichts zu sagen", meinte der Blonde abschätzend und Ron seufzte. „Muss das sein?"

„Ja", ermunterten ihn sein bester Freund und seine Schwester gleichzeitig und Hermine fügte hinzu: „Ich kann dich gut verstehen, aber findest du es nicht auch gut, wenn es vorüber ist?"

Der Rothaarige sah sie wortlos an und meinte dann unvermittelt: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so stur verhalten habe. Aber nur, wenn es dir auch leid tut, dass du Malfoy liebst."

Hermine musste sich sehr zurückhalten, nicht laut loszulachen. Wie konnte es ihr leid tun, das sie jemanden mochte? Ron-Logik war noch nie ein allzu offenes Buch für sie gewesen.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir leid tut, aber ich versichere dir, dass es weder boshaft gemeint ist noch irgendwelche Hintergedanken beinhaltet."

Ron blickte von ihr zu Malfoy, der sich dazu herabließ, ihm zuzunicken, was ihn seltsamerweise überzeugte.

Er grinste Hermine schwach an, die leise quiekte, um den Tisch rannte und Ron stürmisch umarmte.

Er erwiderte die Umarmung unsicher, sein Blick weiter auf Malfoy gerichtet, der zwar höchst eifersüchtig und verächtlich dreinblickte, aber genau das versicherte dem Wealsey seltsamerweise noch mehr, dass Hermine dem Slytherin nicht gleichgültig war, was ihn sehr erleichterte.

Er hatte, trotz einigen Sträubens, eben doch nur Hermines Bestes gewollt.

Hätten die anderen diesen Gedankengang mitbekommen, hätten sie wohl allesamt laut losgelacht, aber wenn Ron so wieder zur Ruhe kam, war es in Ordnung.

---

_Draco hat übrigens nur keine schöne warme Hand, weil meine Hände zu dem Zeitpunkt so kalt waren, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, ich kann sie nicht mehr bewegen^^ Man lebt eben mit den Figuren xD_

_Ich finde btw, das Kapitel ist leicht gestört xD Irgendwie waren diese hirnrissigen Gedanken plötzlich da und haben mich nicht mehr losgelassen, dabei hätte dieses Mal schon das erste Mal Weihnachten anklingen sollen ôo Dann eben nicht ..._

_Und noch zum Schluss einen Riesendank an __**Noir**__ für den Review :D *kuschel* Ihr zuliebe hab ich das Kapitel auch schon früher hochgeladen, hoffentlich liest du es noch! Und viel Spaß im Urlaub ;)_


	26. Eine weitere Erkundungstour

**_Kapitel 26: Eine weitere Erkundungstour_**

Nachdem Hermine sich wieder mit dem Wiesel vertragen hatte, verstrichen die Tage seltsamerweise viel schneller und entspannter.

Draco musste nicht jedes Mal, wenn die Brünette in der Nähe des Rotschopfes saß erwarten, dass er sie hinterrücks erstach oder entführte und das erleichterte ihn ungemein.

Zwar konnte er nicht ganz ohne kleine Stiche der Eifersucht am Slytherintisch am anderen Ende der Halle sitzen, wenn Essenszeit war, aber er dachte daran, dass es alles in allem ein für andere sicher erfreulicher Anblick war, dass die beiden sich wieder vertrugen und manchmal sogar nebeneinander saßen und redeten. Draco konnte es nicht als erfreulich empfinden, sosehr er sich auch für Hermine anstrengen wollte, es zu tun. Er besaß seiner Meinung nach schon genug Empathie, indem er erkannte, dass andere sich darüber freuten – er selbst hasste Wealsey immer noch.

Schnell wurde offensichtlich, dass dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, denn es _konnte_ einfach kein Versehen sein, dass Wealsey eine offene Ampulle Knieselblut in Dracos Schrumpftrank fallen ließ, der danach vollkommen unbrauchbar war.

Natürlich hatte sich der Slytherin unter Hilfeleistung von Blaise gerächt indem sie Wealseys Schwein nonverbal in einen Elefanten statt in einen Dachs verwandelten, was die restliche Verwandlungsstunde vollkommen zum Erliegen brachte, da das Tier zu groß für den Saal war und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Rahmen sprengte.

An diesem Abend musste der Blonde sich vor einer vor Wut rauchenden Hermine behaupten, doch seine urinstinktive Überzeugung offenbarte sich als goldrichtig – später am Abend bedurfte es nur einer angenehmer körperlicher Anstrengungen, um sie wieder handzahm zu machen.

Der darauffolgende Morgen war so kalt, dass die Hauselfen zusätzliche isolierende Schutzzauber über jedes Einzelne der Fenster in Hogwarts legen mussten, ein kleiner Vorteil ihrer eigenen Magie. Der unvermeidliche Nachteil war, das Draco, der einen leichten Schlaf hatte, aufwachte, als der Hauself tapsend wieder verschwand und die Tür ein wenig zu knarrend schloss.

Der Blick des Blonden fiel durch das Fenster auf die Schlossgründe, die von dem erbarmungslosen Frost eingehüllt war, der sie seltsam erhaben wirken ließ.

Allein bei dem Gedanken an das widerliche Wetter dieses Morgens mitten im November drehte er sich um hundertachtzig Grad, um einen viel angenehmeren Anblick zu genießen, bei dem ihm gleich wieder warm wurde.

Nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt lag Hermine und schlummerte friedlich.

Es war Wochenende, als hatte er keinen Grund, sie um halb neun morgens zu wecken. Eine ihrer vielen widerspenstigen Locken hatte sich von den anderen getrennt und berührte nun sanft ihre Nasenspitze.

In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Fürsorge vermischt mit dem Wunsch nach Perfektion nahm er die Haarsträhne zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und schob sie wieder hinter das Ohr zum Rest der brünetten Pracht.

Ein leiser Seufzer entwich dem kleinen Mund der Gryffindor und Draco sah sie aufmerksam an, wie sie neben ihm lag, in die schwere Decke eingewickelt. Er wusste, dass sie darunter abgesehen von ihrer Unterwäsche nur ein schlabberiges T-Shirt trug, das ihm zwar nicht gefiel, aber sie hatte darauf bestanden – sie wollte sich nicht erkälten. Seine Hand wanderte an ihre Taille und rutschte unbemerkt unter den weichen Stoff.

Wie sehr er sich selbst noch vor wenigen Monaten für diese jetzige Situation gehasst hätte. Wie ihn seine Familie, sein Haus in Hogwarts hassen musste.

Und wenn er ehrlich war – wie er sich selbst auch jetzt ein wenig hasste.

Ausgerechnet Hermine Granger.

Aber gut.

Auch er seufzte, noch leiser als sie, und schloss die Augen.

Sie hatte ihn so genommen wie er war, mit all seinen Macken und Vorurteilen und es hatte ihr nichts ausgemacht, zumindest hatte sie sich nichts davon anmerken lassen.

Er hatte sie so genommen wie sie war, mit ihrem unreinen Blut und ihren Freunden und er hatte es akzeptiert.

Draco spürte, wie der Einfluss seiner Familie abnahm, aber er merkte, dass er nie ganz davon loskommen würde. Aber so lange Hermine damit klar kam fand er die Situation wirklich mehr als annehmbar.

Solange sie sich nicht zu sehr veränderten war alles in Ordnung, kleine Streitereien mit einbegriffen. Die waren sowieso voll und ganz nach seinem Geschmack.

Er öffnete seine grauen Augen wieder, denn er hörte, wie die junge Frau neben ihm sich verschlafen regte.

„Du bist schon wach?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme und er antwortete leise: „Ein Hauself hat mich geweckt, als er das Fenster verzaubert hat."

Hermine seufzte. „Hat er die Fenster isoliert? Es ist wirklich kalt in letzter Zeit."

Bestätigend nickte der Slytherin und ohne weiter abzuwarten schlug die Gryffindor die Decke beiseite und stand bibbernd auf.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte der Blonde überrumpelt, er hatte zumindest ein wenig mehr Liebe erwartet.

„Ich gehe duschen", antwortete die Brünette und schnappte sich eilig ihren Pullover, trotz der Hauselfenmagie war es im Schlafsaal des Schulsprechers außergewöhnlich kalt.

Dieser seufzte resigniert. „Es ist Wochenende. Hat das nicht noch ein paar Minuten Zeit?"

„Was soll ich denn in den paar Minuten Sinnvolles anstellen?", erwiderte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen während sie im Raum herumlief und bibbernd nach ihren Strümpfen suchte.

Draco bemühte sich um eine tiefe Stimme, bevor er weitersprach: „Du könntest mir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten."

Obwohl sie halb von ihm abgewandt war, stellte der Blonde amüsiert fest, dass Hermines Wangen einen gesunden Rotton übernommen hatten.

„Danke, ich gehe lieber duschen", murmelte sie und er fragte enttäuscht: „Warum denn?"

Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und grinste, was Draco erstaunte und gleichzeitig erfreute. Er mochte es, wenn sie grinste, das bedeutete meistens, dass sie ein wenig schelmischer wurde. Doch Hermine sagte nur „Du lässt dich gehen" und huschte aus dem Raum.

Kurz starrte der Slytherin ihr nach, dann knurrte er und stand seinerseits auf, um ihr hinterher zu rennen, während er rief: „Dann lass mich wenigsten mitduschen, undankbare Gryffindor!"

Doch er kam nicht weiter als bis in den Aufenthaltsraum, denn dort stand Hermine und las stirnrunzelnd eine Notiz durch. Als sie seine Schritte hörte blickte sie auf und meinte: „Professor McGonagall will uns nach dem Frühstück sprechen."

Überrascht trat er auf sie zu und nahm ihr das Pergament aus der Hand – tatsächlich.

In ihrer stoischen Handschrift hatte die Schulleiterin den beiden Schulsprechern höflich, aber bestimmend mitgeteilt, sie unmittelbar nach dem Frühstück in ihrem Büro sehen zu wollen.

Draco seufzte. „Schön und gut, aber erst nach dem Frühstück. Unsere Badewanne ist so wunderbar warm und es ist widerwärtig kalt hier. Lass uns gehen."

Unwirsch packte er eine verdutzte Hermine am Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich in das Bad der Schulsprecher.

*

Eineinhalb Stunden später sprach Hermine aufgeregt das Passwort zum Büro der Schulleiterin und erklomm mit Draco die Wendeltreppe bevor sie anklopfte und auf ein gedämpftes „Herein" hin eintrat.

Professor McGonagall suchte gerade etwas in einer Schreibtischschublade und richtete sich kurz auf, um zu sehen, wer eintrat. „Ah, Miss Granger und Mister Malfoy. Sehr gut. Einen Moment bitte ..."

Und sie tauchte wieder unter die Tischplatte während die Schulsprecher sich ansahen. Draco grinste und bedeutete der Brünetten, dass er die Schulleiterin nur zu gerne verzaubern würde, doch diese zischte nur: „Du hast deinen Bonus mit dem Elefanten verspielt!"

Draco grinste automatisch noch breiter und dachte offensichtlich an den letzten Mittag zurück, während Hermine wutschnaubend und mit verschränkten Armen aus dem Fenster sah.

„Endlich", sagte die Schulleiterin wenige Minuten später und richtete sich endgültig auf, „Hier ist die Liste des beschädigten und nicht mehr reparablen Inventars des Verwandlungssaals. Mister Malfoy, teilen Sie sich den Betrag mit Mister Zabini wie es Ihnen beliebt."

Hermine lachte schadenfroh, während Draco das Pergament entgegennahm und es sich ansah.

Schließlich wurde sein Blick kälter und er zischte: „Dreihundert Galleonen? Das kann nicht sein."

„Doch. Und nun lassen Sie uns nicht länger darüber reden, ich erwarte das Geld in den nächsten Wochen", erwiderte Professor McGonagall, während der Blonde das Papier missmutig in seine Tasche stopfte. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt mit _mein Vater_ argumentiert aber seit dieser gerade so einer lebenslangen Haft in Askaban entkommen war, verwendete er diese Floskel nicht mehr allzu oft.

Hermine hatte aufgehört, ihn spöttisch anzusehen und wandte sich wieder der Schulleiterin zu, also tat er ihr es gleich. Sie hatte ihm besser etwas wichtiges zu erzählen, oder er schlug auch noch ihr Büro kurz und klein. Darauf kam es dann auch nicht mehr an.

„Sie wissen, dass ihn nicht allzu ferner Zukunft Weihnachten ist", begann Professor McGonagall und Draco seufzte bejahend.

Dieses Fest bereitete ihm nichts als Ärger, immer wieder scheiterte er an der Suche nach einfallsreichen Geschenken und immer wieder fand er diese idiotischen Weihnachtsbäume abstoßend hässlich.

Die Schulleiterin achtete nicht auf seinen kleinen Gedankensprung und fuhr ungerührt fort: „Dieses Jahr haben außergewöhnlich viele Schüler vor, im Schloss zu bleiben und deshalb hat das Kollegium beschlossen, abgesehen von den regulären Bäumen noch ein wenig zusätzlichen Schmuck anzubringen."

Erneut seufzte Draco. Dieser Tag stellte sich gerade als einer der Schlimmsten in diesem Jahr heraus.

Die Gryffindor neben ihm hingegen schien hellauf begeistert und sie begann, freudig mit den Fingern zu trommeln als die alte Frau fortfuhr: „Im Endkampf des Krieges jedoch haben eine Kämpfer unseren gesamten Weihnachtsschmuck als Waffen verwendet, wir haben absolut nichts mehr. Deswegen werden Sie beide als Schulsprecher nächstes Wochenende in der Winkelgasse und in Muggellondon einkaufen gehen, da die Geschäfte in Hogsmeade bei Weitem nicht genug Weihnachtsschmuck führen. Außerdem können Sie so auch Muggeldinge besorgen, die ja auch nicht schlecht aussehen."

„Werden Sie uns eine Einkaufsliste erstellen, Professor?", fragte Hermine sofort und der Blonde seufzte. Sie war übereifrig und nervtötend, außerdem schien ihr Weihnachten zu gefallen.

„Natürlich", antwortete diese, „Sie wird im Laufe der Woche bei Ihnen eintreffen. Irgendwelche Einwände?"

Die Brünette schüttelte energisch den Kopf und Draco war viel zu gelähmt, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen, also nickte die Schulleiterin zufrieden.

„Sie können gehen."

„Schrecklich", murmelte Draco kopfschüttend, als der steinerner Wasserspeier sich hinter ihnen wieder verschloss.

„Warum? Das Einkaufen macht sicher Spaß. Und du lernst Muggellondon kennen", erwiderte Hermine und lächelte Kingsley freundlich zu, der ihnen gerade entgegenlief.

„Ansichtssache."

Die Gryffindor merkte, wie mürrisch der Blonde tatsächlich war und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann bleib weiter schlecht gelaunt. Ich werde jetzt zu Ginny in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum gehen. Wir sehen uns zum Mittagessen, denke ich."

Sie wusste, dass er heute den ganzen Tag Quidditchtrainig hatte, also ließ sie ihn ohne Gewissensbisse stehen und ignorierte die bösen Blicke.

Nicht allzu lange Zeit später trat sie durch den Porträteingang des Gryffindorturms und erspähte sofort Ginny, die allein an einem Tisch Hausaufgaben machte.

Zielstrebig lief sie zu ihr hinüber und versuchte krampfhaft, aber wenig erfolgreich, Parvati und Lavender zu ignorieren, die mit ihrem Eintreten begonnen hatten, aufgeregt zu flüstern.

„Wie geht's dir, Hermine?", fragte Ginny ohne aufzusehen und die Ältere fragte im Gegenzug: „Was hast du denn auf?"

„Zaubertränke", antwortete der Rotschopf seufzend, „Es ist schrecklich. Keine Ahnung, was Slughorn von uns will."

Hermine beugte sich stirnrunzelnd vor, um sich die Aufgabe anzusehen, zwanzig Minuten später war Ginny fertig und sie setzten sich in zwei der Sessel beim Feuer.

„Jetzt, erzähl, was gibt es Neues? Bevor du fragst, bei mir ist nichts passiert."

Die Brünette lachte und erzählte begeistert von dem Ausflug nach London. Die Jüngere ließ sich ohne Weiteres von der Euphorie anstecken und einige Zeit redeten sie nur ausgelassen über den neuen Auftrag der Schulleiterin, bis Ginny sich plötzlich räusperte und gespielt ernst sagte: „Hermine, ich habe gehört, dein Schulsprecherkollege hat das Schwein meines Bruders in Verwandlung in einen Elefanten verwandelt."

Erneut runzelte Hermine die Stirn und nickte zustimmend. „Glaub mir, hätte ich davon gewusst, hätte ich versucht, es zu verhindern."

„Wenn du meinst", seufzte Ginny, „Ich fand, das hat Fred und George Konkurrenz gemacht, aber du fandest es offensichtlich nicht lustig."

Hermine zog es vor, nicht darauf einzugehen und der Rothaarigen stattdessen eine Hand auf den Arm zu legen – als sie ihren Bruder erwähnt hatte, hatte sich ihr Gesicht automatisch verdüstert.

Kurz schwiegen die beiden Mädchen, dann räusperte Ginny sich plötzlich und lächelte wieder: „Und jetzt zu den wirklich wichtigen Dingen!"

Die Schulsprecherin wollte schon beginnen, über ihre neuesten Schulnoten zu erzählen und die Jüngere nach den ihren fragen, doch dann fuhr diese fort: „Wie steht es in Sachen Liebe, Hermine?"

Die Brünette seufzte genervt. Sie schien wirklich ein wenig gefühlskalt zu sein – schließlich war _das Thema Liebe_ nicht allgegenwärtiger Teil ihrer Gedankenwelt.

„Nun sag schön", drängte Ginny, „Wie weit seid ihr?"

Plötzlich schuldbewusst errötete Hermine. Sie wusste nicht einmal wirklich, warum, aber er wäre ihr lieber gewesen, Ginny hätte nicht gefragt.

„Aha", murmelte diese auch gleich und die Schulsprecherin bemerkte verärgert, dass sie noch röter wurde.

„Ihr habt es getan."

„Nicht so laut, Ginny", zischte Hermine und glich mehr und mehr einer Tomate, während sie immer tiefer in den Sessel sank.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können, es ist Draco Malfoy", fuhr Ginny unbeirrt fröhlich fort, „Aber ich dachte zugegeben, du hast ein paar kleine Komplexe diesbezüglich."

„Oh, vielen Dank", schnappte Hermine, nun leicht angesäuert. Ihre Freundin war manchmal wirklich extrem taktlos.

„Ach, das ist doch nicht böse gemeint", entgegnete die Rothaarige nun und begann, ein wenig zu kichern, was die Brünette nur noch mehr irritierte. „Erzähl, wie ist er so?"

Hermine schlug die Hände vor das schmale Gesicht und flüsterte: „Solche Sachen wolltest du doch bei Ron auch nie wissen."

„Nun ... das mag daran liegen, dass er mein Bruder ist", sagte Ginny trocken, „Bei dem interessiert mich das zugegeben nicht sehr brennend."

Auch die Schulsprecherin musste nun ein wenig lachen und sah ihre jüngere Freundin wieder an.

„Also, wie war es?", wiederholte diese und die Ältere seufzte. Sie würde nicht darum herumkommen, Ginny war dazu viel zu aufdringlich und neugierig. Leider auch zu ungeduldig, die jüngste Weasley seufzte nach nur wenigen Sekunden und fragte genauer nach: „War es gut?"

Beschämt nickte Hermine. Warum sie? Warum dieses Thema?

„Wo wart ihr? In seinem Schlafzimmer? In deinem?", fragte Ginny ungeniert weiter und die Brünette nickte nur. „Wo jetzt? In seinem?"

Erneut nickte Hermine.

„Hat es sehr weh getan?"

„Ginny!"

„Sag schon", drängte diese und Hermine schnaubte.

„Nein! Und es hat eine Weile gedauert, wir hatten ein ziemlich langes Vorspiel, in dieser Nacht dreimal. Zufrieden?"

Die Rothaarige pfiff beeindruckt und Hermine wurde schleichend bewusst, was sie gesagt hatte. Erneut versteckte sie ihr tomatenrotes Gesicht hinter ihren Händen und wünschte sich ein Loch zum Verkriechen.

Nicht nur, dass ihr all das unendlich peinlich war, wenn sie auch nur daran dachte, nein, sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wer alles gelauscht hatte. Sie lugte zwischen zwei Fingern in die Richtung, in der Parvati und Lavender saßen und stellte unglaublich erleichtert fest, dass die beiden nicht mehr dort saßen.

„Wo sind sie hin?", fragte sie leise und Ginny sah sie an. „Parvati und Lavender? Dem Training der Slytherins zusehen. Sie stehen auf den einen aus meinem Jahrgang, keine Ahnung, wie der heißt. Darüber reden sie schon den ganzen Morgen, wenn das Thema Malfoy und Hermine langweilig wird", schloss sie seufzend und der kleine Spalt zwischen Hermines Fingern schloss sich beschämt wieder.

*

Beim Mittagessen saß Hermine neben Ginny, wie sie es gewohnt war und schwieg.

Sie wusste genau, dass ihre jüngere Freundin immer noch unglaublich neugierig und sensationslustig war, aber Hermine hatte ihrer Meinung nach bereits zu viel verraten.

Einige Plätze neben ihr saßen die schon wieder tuschelnden unzertrennlichen Freundinnen Parvati und Lavender – noch ein Grund, sich in schweigen zu hüllen – die plötzlich laut aufseufzten.

Instinktiv sah die Schulsprecherin auf und sah Draco, gefolgt von einem jüngeren Mitschüler, die Große Halle betreten. Ein kleiner Stups von ihrer rothaarigen Freundin ließ Hermine vermuten, dass der Andere das Zielobjekt der beiden Mädchen an ihrem Tisch war.

Doch sie konnte sich nicht so recht darauf konzentrieren – Dracos Haar war vom Duschen noch ein wenig nass und ein kleiner Wassertropfen, den sie sogar am anderen Ende der Halle sehen konnte, bahnte sich seinen Weg die blasse Wange hinab zum Hals.

Schwer schluckend erinnerte die Gryffindor sich daran, genau an dieser Stellen vor einigen Tagen – oder besser Nächten – einen Schweißtropfen weggewischt zu haben und erneut errötete sie, was Ginny stutzen ließ.

„Was ist, Hermine?", fragte sie argwöhnisch und wartete auf eine Antwort, indem sie den Blick nicht von dem gut durchbluteten Gesicht ihrer Freundin wandte.

_„Draco, ich finde, das ist noch zu früh", meinte Hermine zaghaft, als sie sich plötzlich spärlich bekleidet unter Draco wiederfand, der sanft ihren Hals liebkoste._

_„Findest du?", erwiderte er frech und die Gryffindor seufzte – sie wusste, es war bereits zu spät._

_Sie konnte ihm jedoch nicht mehr antworten, denn ein leises Stöhnen entkroch ihrem Hals, als der Kopf des Blonden sich von ihrem Hals entfernte und sich langsam ihren Brüsten näherte._

_„Siehst du", meinte er leise und amüsiert, aber Hermine kam nicht mehr dazu, sich gegen seine Aussage zu behaupten._

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny nun ernsthaft besorgt und Hermine schreckte hoch.

„Wie? Ja! Ja, alles Bestens", meinte diese ein wenig übereilig und die Rothaarige sah sie mit wissendem Blick an.

„Hast du überhaupt noch Hunger, Hermine? Du rührst deine Nudeln jetzt schon seit ein paar Minuten nicht mehr an. Sie werden noch kalt."

Die Brünette merkte, wie argwöhnisch ihre Freundin war, doch sie wollte ihre Erinnerung nicht mit ihr teilen. Also schob sie sich eine Gabel Carbonara in den Mund – sie waren tatsächlich schon kalt.

Doch so oder so hatte Ginny nun keine Gelegenheit mehr, Hermine auszuquetschen, denn Harry und Ron setzten sich ihnen gegenüber und begrüßten die beiden Mädchen freundlich.

„Ich habe gehört, du darfst nächstes Wochenende mit Malfoy nach London, Hermine", meinte Harry, schwankend, ob er deswegen nun Trauer, Mitleid oder Freude verpackt in Nächstenliebe empfinden sollte. Die Schulsprecherin nickte wortlos und warf Ron einen Seitenblick zu, der ein wenig die Lippen kräuselte, sich ansonsten aber zusammenriss.

„Was müsst ihr denn diesmal erledigen?", presste er hervor und Hermine antwortete: „Weihnachtsschmuck. Irgendjemand hat in der Schlacht von Hogwarts sämtlichen Weihnachtsschmuck zerstört und wir brauchen neuen. Und zwar so viel, dass Hogsmeade uns nicht genug liefern kann."

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie lustig das eigentlich war und sie musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Doch niemand bemerkte es, denn Ron sagte in einem seltsamen Ton: „Das war ich!"

Harry und Ginny prusteten los und Hermine grinste nun offensichtlich, doch Rons Gesichtsausdruck behagte ihr nicht. Er war sich offensichtlich nicht sicher, ob seine Tat nun gut war, weil sie ein Lacher war, oder schlecht, weil Hermine deswegen zusammen mit Malfoy für ein ganzes Wochenende nach London gehen musste.

Hermine wusste diesbezüglich eine Sache. Draco hasste Weihnachten und Weihnachtseinkäufe offensichtlich – sie würde ihm nie erzählen, wem sie dieses Wochenende zu verdanken hatten.

*

Es war noch extrem früh am nächsten Samstag, als Draco und Hermine bibbernd in der Eingangshalle standen und auf Professor McGonagall warteten.

Sie hatten ausgemacht, sich um halb acht zu treffen, inzwischen war es beinahe viertel vor und von der Schulleiterin war kein Lebenszeichen zu sehen oder hören.

„Vielleicht ist ihr etwas passiert", meinte Hermine ängstlich – Professor McGonagall war sonst nie zu spät.

„Quatsch", erwiderte Draco. Er war wirklich mürrisch, abgesehen davon, dass er sowieso kein Frühaufsteher war, war es verdammt kalt und zugig hier. Und selbst wenn McGonagall etwas geschehen war, in seinen Augen geschah es ihr recht – er litt!

Doch plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich das Geräusch von Schuhen und wandten sich um.

Die Schulleiterin erschien ein wenig atemlos und sie zischte: „Mister Filch wollte schon wieder, dass ich Peeves hinauswerfe. Wegen einer umgestoßenen Rüstung."

Nun musste der Blonde ungewollt grinsen und die alte Frau warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Also gut, ich habe hier Ihren Portschlüssel, der Sie in den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels bringen wird. Die Liste haben Sie?"

Hermine hob bestätigend die Einkaufsliste in die Höhe und Professor McGonagall nickte. „Gut ... Sie werden im Tropfenden Kessel übernachten, morgen können Sie zurückapparieren, wann immer Sie fertig sind. Ich erwarte, dass Sie sich auf Ihren Auftrag konzentrieren. Fragen?"

Beide schüttelten die Köpfe, es war wirklich kalt, trotz Winterumhängen und sie hofften, schnell nach London zu kommen, wo es um diese Zeit immerhin noch ein wenig wärmer war.

„In Ordnung. _Portus_", sagte die Professorin deutlich und drückte die kleine Haarklammer der verdutzten Hermine in die Hand.

Draco lachte. „Soll das eine Anspielung sein?", fragte er belustigt, doch die beiden Frauen ignorierten ihn und Hermine nahm grob seine Hand und klatschte sie auf die Haarklammer.

Er konnte nicht einmal mehr blinzeln, bevor es ihn fortriss.

---

_Woow, nur noch 4 Kapitel, dann haben wir den aktuellen Stand erreicht. Und dann kanns dauern, weil irgendwie bin ich sehr unkreativ geworden ... ich danke __**Panazee**__ und __**Noir**__ *__* Ihr habt mich wirklich aufgemuntert :)_


	27. Großstädte sind tödlich

**_Kapitel 27: Großstädte sind tödlich_**_  
_

_Ich hoffe, ich hab es halbwegs authentisch rübergebracht und ich mache der tollen Stadt (3) keine Schande :D__  
_

---

Draco hatte es in seiner Belustigung nicht gesehen, aber kurz bevor die Schulsprecher abreisten, hatte Professor McGonagall Hermine ein Portemonnaie zugesteckt.

Der Blonde bemerkte es, als er sich fragte, woran genau das Mädchen sich so verbissen klammerte, als sie beide schwankend im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels wieder auftauchten. Doch ehe er nachhaken konnte, knickte er mit seinem rechten Fuß um und fasste er sich vielleicht ein wenig zu theatralisch an die Stirn und hielt sich an einer Mülltonne fest.

Hermines Augen verengten sich bei dem Schauspiel und sie fragte halb genervt, halb besorgt: „Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Es muss die Änderung des Wetters sein, es ist so viel milder", überlegte Draco versonnen, doch noch im selben Moment fragte er sich, was er eigentlich davon hatte, vor Hermine solch eine Schau abzuziehen. Vielleicht besser abwarten, bis es bei einer anderen Person etwas brachte.

Sie antwortete jedoch so oder so nicht mehr auf diese Aussage, sondern schnappte sich ihre Reisetasche und ging durch die leicht morsche, aber stabile Tür des Tropfenden Kessels.

Ohne weitere Umschweife folgte der Slytherin der Brünetten, er wollte Herr der Lage sein.

„Sie müssen die Schulsprecher von Hogwarts sein", rief der alte Wirt Tom und stellte sein zahnloses Grinsen zur Schau, „Ich habe Sie bereits erwartet."

Hermine lächelte ihm freundlich zu und begrüßte ihn mit einem Händedruck, Draco beließ es bei einem wohlwollenden Lächeln. Es war ihm ein wenig suspekt, hier zu übernachten ... ein gelegentlicher Kürbissaft nach anstrengendem Einkauf war in Ordnung, aber wer wusste, welches Ungeziefer das Bett bot?

Durch diesen Gedanken ein wenig abgelenkt stapfte er die Holztreppe nach oben, immer seiner Gryffindor nach.

„Bitte sehr, Miss Granger", meinte Tom schließlich lächelnd vor der drittletzten Tür des Ganges und öffnete diese knarrend, „Ich hoffe, Sie fühlen sich wohl."

Hermine hatte große Augen bekommen und auch der blonde Slytherin sah irritiert auf, als der Wirt meinte: „Mister Malfoy, Sie sind ein Zimmer weiter."

„Professor McGonagall hat zwei Zimmer gebucht?", fragte er perplex, vollkommen vergessend, dass er eigentlich ein unnahbarer Slytherin war.

Der Alte lachte krächzend und fragte dann augenzwinkernd: „Was dachten Sie denn? Hogwarts scheint sich seit meiner Zeit sehr verändert zu haben."

Keiner der beiden Jüngeren wusste darauf etwas zu antworten, aber Tom dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und sagte zum Abschied: „Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, Sie sind hier unter Vollpension eingetragen. Melden Sie sich einfach."

Er ging die Treppe ächzend wieder hinunter und Draco und Hermine warfen sich verwunderte Blicke zu.

„Danach frage ich sie", meinte der Blonde kopfschüttelnd und sie grinste. „Ja, natürlich, das beunruhigt dich jetzt wahrscheinlich mehr als ein Wiederaufstieg Voldemorts."

„Das passiert doch sowieso nie", erwiderte er ungerührt und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, um die Reisetasche abzustellen und sich ein wenig im Spiegel zu betrachten, wie die Gryffindor feststellte, als sie ihm folgte.

„Ich wollte noch mit dir reden", sagte sie resigniert, nachdem sie ein paar Sekunden zugesehen hatte, wie er an seinem Blondhaar herumzupfte.

„Ach ja, meine Frisur ist dir anders sowieso lieber, wenn ich nachher bei dir im Zimmer bin, nicht wahr?", meinte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und einem Funkeln in den grauen Augen, doch diesmal blieb sie unbewegt und meinte nur: „Ich wollte den Ablauf des Wochenendes mit dir besprechen."

„Wie viel Zeit hast du für meine physischen Bedürfnisse eingeplant?", fragte er milde interessiert, doch sie ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren und murmelte bereits im Hinausgehen Straßennamen, die Draco nicht im Geringsten etwas sagten.

Er grinste.

*

Hermine kicherte ein wenig, als sie auf die Minute genau zwei Stunden später wieder in ihrem Zimmer stand. Der Einkauf in der Winkelgasse war schneller vonstatten gegangen als sie geplant hatte und das erheiterte sie. Die Zauberwelt war zwar reichlich geschmückt und auch hier war diese gewisse Vorfreude zu spüren, aber es schien, als würden die Zauberfamilien ihre Christbäume mehr mit Erbstücken oder ähnlichen Dingen ausstatten. Draco war der Muggelstämmigen hierbei keine große Hilfe, die Hauselfen hatten sich jedes Jahr seines Lebens um die Malfoy'sche Weihnachtsdekoration gekümmert und er hatte sich nie mehr damit befasst, als sie als ‚anwesend' zu registrieren.

Dementsprechend wenig hatten sie in der Winkelgasse gefunden, zumindest verhältnismäßig. Schnell war den beiden klar geworden, dass die Schulleiterin nicht mit dem Geld für den Ausflug geizte, allerdings handelte es sich bei Hogwarts auch nicht gerade um eine Hundehütte. Draco stellte nur drei kleine Täschchen ab, doch der Schein trog. Es handelte sich einzig um die Waren dreier verschiedener Läden, die alle die Einkäufe magisch verkleinert hatten, um den Transport angenehmer zu gestalten.

Die Gryffindor wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als der Blonde leise, aber Aufmerksamkeit heischend seufzte und sie ihn geduldig ansah.

„Muss ich jetzt wirklich in den Muggelteil der Stadt?", fragte er ein wenig quengelnd.

Hermine blieb ungerührt und sagte nur: „San Francisco hast du auch überlebt."

„Aber keine zwei Tage Extrem-Einkaufen. Und dann noch nicht einmal Kleidung", erwiderte der Slytherin und seine Stimme wurde ein wenig höher.

_„Der Posten des Schulsprechers trägt einige Unliebsamkeiten mit sich. Nicht immer werden Sie nur die bevorzugten Schüler sein"_, zitierte Hermine gefühlskalt aus einem kleinen Brief, den die beiden mit ihrer Amtseinsetzung erhalten hatten. Diese Tat lenkte Draco wie gewünscht ab und er fragte konsterniert: „Nicht, dass ich es auch können will, aber wieso weißt du immer alles auswendig?"

„Ich bin eben gut", meinte sie jetzt mit einem leichten Grinsen und er sah sie herausfordernd an, bevor er auf sie zuging und sie an sich zog. „Nicht, dass ich nicht genau so gut wäre."

*

Der Plan war, diesen Samstag damit zu verbringen, die Regent Street vom Piccadilly Circus an zu durchforsten und sich anschließend der Oxford Street zu widmen. Hermine behauptete, sie bräuchten eigentlich eine Woche und nicht nur zwei Tage, Draco äußerte sich seit dem Eintritt in den geschäftigen, überfüllten Muggelsamstag allgemein zu nichts mehr, er litt an einer Art Menschentrauma, wie die Brünette überlegte.

Einige Zeit später kam sie zu der Erkenntnis, dass es sich wohl eher um ein Regent Street-Trauma handelte, denn Draco wurde von Minute zu Minute bleicher in Anbetracht der Menschenmassen um ihn herum. Er und Hermine hielten sich an der Hand, was an sich nichts Besonderes war, doch die Brünette spürte, dass die Finger des Blonden nervös auf ihrer Hand herumklopften und immer, wenn besonders viele Muggel um sie herum waren fest zudrückten.

Als sie in einem kleinen Geschäft standen, in dem so gut wie niemand einkaufte, vielleicht, weil das Sortiment nicht aus Kleidung oder modischen Accessoires bestand, fragte sie mitfühlend: „Soll ich vielleicht allein weiter machen und du gehst zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel?"

Dem Slytherin erschien das Angebot zu verlockend um wahr zu sein, doch seine gutmütige Seite, klein und verkümmert, nahm sich zusammen und trat seinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb, dass er jämmerlich zusammensackte.

„Ist schon okay. Hier geht es ja", meinte er schwach und deutete um sich herum, wo nur die Verkäuferin zu sehen war, die sie gespannt musterte.

„Stimmt", meinte Hermine fröhlich und ging nicht näher darauf ein, sondern besah sich den vorhandenen Weihnachtsschmuck. Während sie den gesamten Vorrat an roten Christbaumkugeln aufkaufte, sah der Blonde nach draußen in die Menge und wünschte, die Brünette wäre ein wenig überzeugter von seinen Leiden.

Kaum hatten sie den Laden wieder verlassen, mit zwei riesigen Taschen im Schlepptau, verkrochen sie sich in eine winzige Seitengasse, für die die Taschen fast zu breit waren und zauberten sie auf eine annehmbare Größe.

Hermine wollte gerade wieder auf die Hauptstraße treten, als Draco sie impulsiv zurückzog. Er wusste selbst nicht genau warum, eigentlich war er zu mürrisch für irgendwelche Aktivitäten und wenn es sich nur um ein Küsschen handelte. Doch er würgte Hermine ab, die etwas in Richtung „Was gibt es dnnpfh" von sich gab, und küsste sie ruhig, aber bestimmend. Er dachte nicht viel nach, freute sich nur noch, dass sie sich an die Tüten klammerte und sie nicht fallen ließ, dann gab er sich vollkommen seinem hübschen Mädchen hin.

Doch als er gerade im Begriff war, sie mit seiner filigranen Hand am Bauch zu streicheln, zuckte sie zurück und errötete ein wenig.

„Das hat gut getan. Ich fühle mich gleich viel besser", meinte der Blonde erfrischt grinsend, ungeachtet ihres verwirrten Gesichtsausdrucks.

„Wärst du etwa weiter gegangen?", fragte Hermine mit tonloser Stimme und unterließ es, sich näher mit seiner Aussage zu befassen. Er schaute sie flüchtig an, sein Grinsen wandte sich bei dem Anblick ihrer roten Wangen in ein nachsichtiges Lächeln und er meinte nur: „Hier kommt doch sowieso kein Mensch her."

Die Gryffindor jedoch sah ihn nur skeptisch an und drehte sich um, um sich dem Einkaufswahn weiter hinzugeben. Seine auffälligen, grauen Augen sahen ihr betrübt nach, doch er beugte sich seufzend. Würde schon schief gehen.

*

Sie aßen etwas in einem dieser widerlichen Sandwichrestaurants, doch Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass es wirklich nicht ganz so schlecht schmeckte, wie er einst in San Francisco behauptet hatte. Dennoch wäre er viel lieber in einen dieser Läden gegangen, aus denen es so wunderbar salzig gerochen hatte. Hermine jedoch hatte bestimmt abgewehrt und betont, dass ihm sicher schlecht werden würde von den fettigen Chickenwings, die er dort bekommen würde, so schwach, wie sein Magen war.

Als der Blonde auf seinem Sandwich herumkaute, wiederholte er diesen Dialog in seinen Gedanken und ihm fiel auf, dass Hermine ungewöhnlich distanziert gewesen war. Das hätte ihn nicht weiter beunruhigt, doch er dachte ein wenig weiter und stellte fest, dass sie seitdem so gut wie kein Wort an ihn verloren hatte. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich fast unmerkbar an und er musterte die kryptisch dreinblickende Gryffindor, wie sie gerade an ihrem Strohhalm nuckelte und aus dem Fenster starrte.

Draco konnte sich dieses abweisende Verhalten nicht erklären.

Er war immer nett zu ihr gewesen, vielleicht seinerseits ein wenig still, aber das lag an der Umgebung, wie sie genau wusste.

Was war mit Hermine los?

Er fragte sie danach, sich immer noch keiner Schuld bewusst und sein Blick verfinsterte sich bei ihrer krächzenden Antwort, die sie in verletztem Ton mehr der Tischplatte als ihm gab: „Ich glaube, du benutzt mich nur."

„Das glaubst du?", fragte er überrascht, aber mit einer leichten Abneigung. Er mochte sie sehr, ja, er würde sogar sagen, er liebte sie, doch so offenes Misstrauen behagte ihm nicht. Er hatte alles gegeben, um möglichst offen und freundlich zu sein, doch es schien ihm, als wäre es nicht genug gewesen.

„Vorhin, in dieser Gasse ...", versuchte Hermine schließlich mit leicht erstickter Stimme zu erklären, „da ..."

Der Slytherin überlegte fieberhaft. Was hatte er da noch gleich getan?

Ach ja, sie geküsst. Liebevoll, er hätte jederzeit reagiert, hätte sie sich gesträubt.

Und dann?

_„Das hat gut getan. Ich fühle mich gleich viel besser."_

Erst jetzt erkannte er, wie rücksichtslos dieser Satz gewesen war.

Seine sturmgrauen Augen blickten wieder in das Gesicht der Gyffindor, die jetzt, ein wenig beschämt, aber vor allem unglücklich, auf ihrem Platz zusammengesunken war.

Draco seufzte und stand auf, was Hermine zusammenzucken ließ. Sie dachte wohl, er ließ sie allein, dachte der Blonde leicht grinsend, ihre Unsicherheit war wirklich irgendwie niedlich.

Schnell ging er um den Tisch herum und quetschte sich neben der Brünetten auf die Bank.

„Dachtest du, ich benutze dich nur?", flüsterte er ihr leise zu und sie schüttelte sich, doch er nahm es als Bestätigung. „Sei doch nicht so dumm."

Der junge Malfoy wusste, dass sie diese Aussage ein wenig beleidigen würde, doch er hatte für seine Verhältnisse wirklich viel Gefühl hinein gelegt und es war nicht boshaft gemeint, was ihr definitiv auch auffiel, denn sie legte schüchtern ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und ließ zu, dass er mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen spielte.

*

Nach dem klärenden Gespräch mit Draco ging es Hermine gleich viel besser.

Er hatte diesen unglaublich unsensiblen Satz gesagt und es nicht bemerkt, bis sie sich zum Essen in ein Subway-Restaurant setzten, kurz bevor die Regent Street die Oxford Street kreuze, ihr nächstes Ziel.

Doch ihr Schweigen war ihm schlussendlich doch aufgefallen und mit nur wenigen Worten konnte er ihre Selbstzweifel und –vorwürfe, sich ihm so leichtfertig hingegeben zu haben, wo er doch nur mit ihr spielte, zerstreuen.

Der Mittag auf der Oxford Street, Londons bekanntester und wichtigster Einkaufsstraße, verlief reibungslos. Sie kauften noch in mehreren Geschäften sämtlichen geschmackvollen Weihnachtsschmuck auf und landeten den großen Coup, als sie im Kaufhaus _Selfridges_, in dessen imposantem Inneren sie Weihnachtsschmuck für eine ganze Villa errungen. Dennoch – sie hatten es mit einer ganzen Burg zu tun und waren noch lange nicht am Ende ihres Auftrags, als sie am späten Nachmittag von einer kleinen Gasse aus in den Tropfenden Kessel apparierten, im Schlepptau verkleinerten Weihnachtsschmuck für die halbe Schule.

„Ich würde gerne die Lichterschau sehen, aber dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Wir haben allgemein wenig Zeit für die Stadt", meinte Hermine ein wenig schmollend, als sie mit einem Teller Suppe vor sich an einem Tisch im Schankraum des Tropfenden Kessels saß, Draco sich gegenüber.

„Ich würde etwas darum geben, keine einzige Sehenswürdigkeit zu sehen", ächzte dieser im Gegenzug, doch die Gryffindor ließ sich davon nicht abbringen: „Aber du weißt ja gar nicht, was es hier alles gibt!"

„Nein", bestätigte Draco dies, doch er wirkte auch nicht im Mindesten interessiert. Was juckten ihn irgendwelche Schlösser, Kaufhäuser oder Touristenattraktionen von Muggeln? Großstädte waren tödlich.

„Also, eigentlich alles", ereiferte sie sich und legte los: „Es gibt hier unglaublich viele Museen, ich würde sie am Liebsten alle besuchen! Und Madame Tussaud's natürlich ... und an Waterstones, einem _riesigen_ Büchergeschäft, sind wir unmittelbar vorbei gelaufen! Und die Charing Cross Road ..."

Draco verstand abgesehen von _Büchergeschäft_ kein Wort, aber es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Sollte sie nur übermotiviert sein, er persönlich war hundemüde von dem anstrengenden Tag und schlief beinahe während dem Essen ein.

„Aber wir müssen unbedingt noch zum Tower of London!", rief die Gryffindor schließlich und der Blonde schreckte aus seiner Trance auf. „Wohin?", fragte er verwirrt und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Das siehst du dann."

*

Eigentlich wollte Draco nichts sehen, abgesehen von seinem Bett, doch Hermine ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, also apparierten sie an eine unauffällige Stelle nahe des Towers, an die Hermine sich noch aus jüngeren Tagen erinnerte.

„Du warst doch schon da drin, wie es mir scheint, warum also noch mal gehen?", jammerte der Slytherin, doch seine Gryffindor blieb hartnäckig: „Weil ich es noch einmal sehen will und weil es dir garantiert gefällt. Warte doch mit deinem Urteil."

_Aber ich bin müde!_, schrie sein Gehirn und er gab ihm recht, doch Hermine wirkte gnadenlos und er hoffte nur, dass es schnell vorbei ging.

Zehn Minuten später waren sie in das Innere des imposanten Gebäudekomplexes vorgedrungen, wenn es nach Draco ging, hätten sie nicht einmal eine halbe gebraucht. Doch die Gryffindor bestand darauf, sich wie die anderen wartenden Muggel in eine Schlange einzureihen, eine kleine Macke, die der Blonde einfach nicht nachvollziehen konnte – immer ehrlich zu den Muggeln zu bleiben.

Doch sie hatten es geschafft, zehn Minuten, die Hermine nur auf den Fluss hinter ihnen gestarrt und ihn über die Geschichte dieser Festung belehrt hatte. Irgendetwas von Königen und Kronjuwelen hatte sie erzählt, ferner hatte der Slytherin beim besten Willen (oder auch nicht) nicht zuhören können.

„Außerdem hat man das ganze Gebiet zum Weltkulturerbe erklärt und ..."

Hermine blühte förmlich auf in ihrer Erzählung und ihrem Wissen über den Tower, dass sie vollkommen ignorierte, dass Draco offensichtlich nicht direkt interessiert war. Sie hatte ihn am Handgelenk genommen, dass sie sich nicht verloren und führte ihn durch die Gänge, in der Hoffnung, dass gewisse Sehenswürdigkeiten ihn begeistern würden.

Und tatsächlich, als sie vor der Vitrine mit den Kronjuwelen standen, sah sie einen versteckten Glanz in seinen einzigartigen Augen, den er jedoch nicht auf den Rest seines Gesichts übertrug.

Dennoch machte er durch leichtes Vorbeugen bemerkbar, dass ihn die schönen Stücke deutlich mehr interessierten als irgendwelche Gefängniszellen oder Archive.

„Gefallen sie dir?"

„Ja, sehr", antwortete Draco und nickte bestätigend.

„Das freut mich."

Hermine starrte mit großen Augen hinter sich. Sie hatte keinen Ton von sich gegeben, denn auch sie war sehr fasziniert von den Kronjuwelen gewesen, die so kunstvoll beleuchtet waren, dass sie noch eindrucksvoller und begehrenswerter aussahen.

Auch Draco bemerkte jetzt, dass die weibliche Stimme nicht von der Schulsprecherin kam und wirbelte herum, im Begriff, den unverschämten Muggel, der ihn so einfach angesprochen hatte, böse anzufahren.

Doch da war kein Muggel, nur ein Geist.

Der Blonde zwinkerte ein paar mal und fasste sich dann schnell wieder, schneller als Hermine, die immer noch mit offenem Mund dastand.

„Es ist schön, Zauberern zu begegnen", meinte die tote Hexe unbeirrt würdevoll, „Es ist schön, euch kennen zu lernen. Lady Catherine, ich wurde hier hingerichtet."

Sie sah sehr ehrwürdig aus, auch ihr Kleid ließ vermuten, dass sie nicht nur irgend eine verarmte Lady war, sondern eine Dame von Rang und Würde. Ihr Ton klang freundlich, doch unter ihrer aufgetürmten Frisur versteckten sich hochmütige Augen, die darauf schließen ließen, dass sie respektvolle Behandlung gewohnt war.

„Warum haben Sie sich nicht gerettet? Sie müssen doch eine Hexe gewesen sein."

Die Gryffindor erwachte aus ihrer Starre und zischte leicht in Richtung Draco, doch er ignorierte sie.

„Ziemlich dreist", murmelte die Lady und Draco schnaubte. „Nun hören Sie mal, ich bin ein Malfoy. Unsere Familie dürfte es schon in Ihrer Zeit gegeben haben."

Kurz entgleiste Catherines distanzierter Gesichtsausdruck und sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Tatsächlich, ja. Und Sie sind eine unbedeutende Hexe?", fragte sie dann Hermine, um von der Verlegenheit abzulenken. Diese nickte nur verbissen und Lady Catherine sprach von da an mehr zu dem Blonden als zu der Gryffindor.

„Diese Kronjuwelen sind ja sehr hübsch, doch ich denke, ein wenig Magie könnte Ihnen auch gut tun. Folgen Sie mir zum Waffenarsenal, dort werden Sie allen Magiern begegnen, die hier hingerichtet wurden und wiederkehrten."

„Nicht sehr freundlich", raunte Draco, als sie dem hochgewachsenen Geist folgten, doch Hermine zucke gespielt gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ich bin es ja nicht anders gewohnt."

Er wandte sich mit schuldbewusster Miene wieder ab und wiederholte seine Frage nach der unnötigen Hinrichtung an Lady Catherine.

„Ich war in der Muggelwelt eine angesehene Dame, bis ich hier her kam", antwortete sie gleichgültig, „Meine Verurteilung erregte großes Aufsehen. Hätte ich mich herausgewunden, wäre es jemandem aufgefallen. Und lieber sterben, als unsere Welt offenbaren."

Hermine erschien dies ein schwaches Argument, es musste doch einen Weg geben. Doch offensichtlich gab es in dieser Zeit noch nicht derart viele Täuschungszauber wie in der Gegenwart, denn als sie das Waffenarsenal betraten, sahen sie sich sechs weiteren Geistern gegenüber, die interessiert aufblickten, als sie eintraten.

„Sir Walter, Sir Henry, Mister George, Madame Elizabeth, Miss Susan und Miss Isabelle", stellte Lady Catherine gelangweilt vor und Hermine grüßte freundlich und mit gespielter Ehrfurcht zurück. Diese Geister benahmen sich alle, als wären sie ihr überlegen, doch sie scherte sich nicht darum.

Auch Draco war nur mäßig begeistert, ihn zog etwas anderes an.

„Waffen", hauchte er verträumt, als er die riesige _Auswahl_ in dem Raum sah. „Ich steh drauf!"

Die Gryffindor sah ihn ob seiner Wortwahl verwirrt an, doch er hatte Glück, dass die Geister ihn nicht gehört hatten, sie diskutierten gerade über die Herkunft der beiden sterblichen.

„Ich meine ... natürlich, um Potty und Wiesel zu quälen", revidierte der Slytherin leicht verlegen und Hermine nickte, um ihm zu bedeuten, wie lächerlich diese Ausrede war.

Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Minuten mit den Geistern und Hermine fand Gefallen an der sehr jung verstorbenen Miss Isabelle, die eine Muggelstämmige war und unter den hiesigen Geistern eher abfällig behandelt wurde.

„Sir Henry ist ganz freundlich", flüsterte diese Hermine zu und sie schauderte. Isabelle strahlte wirklich eine Grabeskälte aus. „Sein Stammbaum war ebenfalls nur hin und wieder von Magiern durchsetzt, doch den anderen reicht das, im Gegensatz zu meiner Herkunft."

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, das Gebäude nun zu verlassen", meinte schließlich einer der vielen Wächter, der Draco und Hermine schon seltsam musterte, als würden sie mit mehreren, jedoch unsichtbaren Menschen sprechen, was ja nicht falsch war.

„Wir gehen gleich", raunzte Draco zurück und der Wachmann verließ augenrollend die Kammer.

„Teenager", murmelte er genervt, doch der Slytherin war froh, den Geistern seine Ausstrahlung beweisen zu können.

Sie verabschiedeten sich anschließend jedoch sofort, um niemanden auf sie aufmerksam zu machen.

*

„Miss Susan hat mir erzählt, dass die Überwachungskemeras sie teilweise sehen", meinte Draco leicht grinsend, als sie wieder im Tropfenden Kessel waren. „Was sind Überwachungskemeras?"

„Kameras", berichtigte Hermine ihn aus Gewohnheit. „Mit einer Kamera kann man Filme aufnehmen, die im Fernsehen laufen."

Dracos Blick erhellte sich ein wenig. „Wie von Foto_kamera_?"

„Richtig. Und ..."

„Aber was hat das mit Überwachung zu tun?"

Die Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts grinste bei seinem leicht verärgerten Blick und meinte: „Wollte ich gerade sagen. Das funktioniert auch, wenn man sie irgendwo anbringt und dann von einem Raum mit vielen Fernsehern aus überblickt, wo gerade jemand etwas stehlen will oder etwas in der Art. Die Geister müssen die Technik stören."

Der Schulsprecher schwieg, er wollte seine Ahnungslosigkeit so gut als möglich verbergen.

*

Draco schlief schon lange höchst selig, als Hermine ein wenig widerwillig aus ihrem Bett aufstand. Es war kurz vor dreiundzwanzig Uhr und sie wälzte sich bereits seit über einer Stunde schlaflos in ihrem Bett herum.

Sie mochte es nicht gerne, einen Jungen in seinem Schlafzimmer zu überfallen, doch sie wollte ... Körperkontakt. Ein wenig Kuscheln und dann in seinen Armen einschlafen.

Doch als sie in das Nebenzimmer tapste, schlief der blonde Slytherin so tief, dass sie ihn erst einmal wachrütteln musste, bis sie ihm ihr Anliegen erklären konnte.

Ohne einen Kommentar rutschte er zur Seite und sie kroch unter die schwere Decke. Da Draco offensichtlich sehr müde war, drückte sie sich nur ein wenig an seinen Arm und schloss die Augen.

Aber der Slytherin hatte die ersten Sekunden des ungewollten Aufwachens hinter sich und fing an, die Lage zu verstehen.

Hermine war gerade bereitwillig zu ihm gekommen ... weil sie nicht schlafen konnte? Armes Mädchen. Er musste sie trösten.

Mit ungelenken Bewegungen drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah in ihr Gesicht. Sie musste die großen, braunen Augen erst soeben aufgerissen haben, denn sie sah ihn ein wenig verschreckt an. Wie ein kleines Reh. Draco liebte diesen Blick abgöttisch.

Langsam wanderte seine Hand zu ihrer Wange und er fuhr mit den Fingern sanft über die weiche Haut, während er ihre schmalen, aber dunklen Lippen fixierte.

Kurz darauf küsste er sie, nicht sonderlich gut, wegen der leicht verdrehten Lage, aber freundlich.

Überrascht erwiderte sie seine Geste und schlang automatisch den oben liegenden Arm um seine Hüfte. Ihre Hände schoben routinemäßig das T-Shirt, das er trug, nach oben und fuhren dann über die freigelegte Haut.

Auch der Slytherin war nicht untätig, er hatte leicht grinsend festgestellt, dass seine Gryffindor ein Nachthemd trug und es natürlich sofort bis knapp unter ihre Brüste nach oben geschoben. Momentan wanderte seine glückliche Hand über ihren Hintern und sie atmete ein wenig schneller.

Noch ehe der Blonde weiter agieren konnte, hatte Hermine ihr schlankes Bein über ihn geschlagen und sich auf ihn gesetzt. Draco hob fragend, aber auch auffordernd den Stoff ihres Nachthemds an und sie blickte beschämt zur Seite.

Lachend richtete er sich auf und zog ihr das Stück Stoff über den Kopf voller verwuschelter Haare. Er liebte es, wenn sie so verschlafen aussah.

„Du bist wirklich niedlich", murmelte er, während er auch sein T-Shirt ablegte und sie sich, nur noch mit einem Höschen bekleidet, wieder unter die Decke verkroch.

„Sei ruhig", erwiderte sie nuschelnd und funkelte ihn aus den nussbraunen Augen an, die er so mochte. Unmittelbar angezogen von den vielen Haaren streichelte er ihren Kopf und musterte sie. „Du dachtest wirklich, ich benutze dich nur?"

Sie starrte auf die Matratze, doch er deutete es als ja.

„Dummes Mädchen", meinte er kopfschüttelnd und zog sie zu sich, um sie erneut zu küssen, diesmal ein wenig fordernder.

Sie schien dadurch ermutigt oder vielleicht schaltete auch einfach nur ihr Verstand ab, ihre Hände gingen wieder ein wenig auf Wanderschaft und erkundeten den Körper über ihr, den sie bereits kannte, aber immer wieder untersuchen wollte.

Draco mochte es nicht so sehr, Gefühle beim Sex zu zeigen, aber er konnte nicht anders, als hin und wieder einmal verhalten zu stöhnen. Jedes Mal entlockte er Hermine damit ein siegreiches Lächeln und spornte sie offenbar noch mehr an, denn schon bald waren sie beide komplett nackt und sie drückte ihn mit all ihrer Kraft an sich, um ihm möglichst nahe zu sein.

Die Brünette hatte, wie Draco wusste, nicht so viele Probleme mit Geräuschen wie er, oder sie konnte sie schlicht nicht zurückhalten, jedenfalls griff er geistesgegenwärtig nach seinem Zauberstab und verzauberte den Raum, dass keine Geräusche nach außen drangen, bevor er sich ebenfalls fallen ließ und sich seinen Gefühlen hingab.

Hermine schlief gut diese Nacht.

---

_Keine Ahnung, ob ich das Kaufhaus ‚Selfridges' vom einen Ende der Straße an die andere geschoben hab oder so ... allgemein, habt Nachsicht, sagt mir, ob mir das Kapitel gelungen ist, wo ich doch schon eigentlich keine wirkliche Erfahrung mit reinbringen konnte ... _

_In einem kleinen Satz rechtfertigt Draco den Mangel an erwähnten Sehenswürdigkeiten ... und dann noch eine kleine ‚Lichterschau-Info': Die hab ich nur reingebracht, weil sie 2004 von Emma Watson eröffnet wurde :D_

_Wie lange der Tower aufhat, weiß ich nicht, aber ich geb ihm jetzt einfach mal viel Zeit ._

_Lady Catherine ist fiktiv ... zugegeben wollte ich keine realen Edelmänner als Geister darstellen, deshalb ... na ja. Den Namen hab ich aus ‚Stolz und Vorurteil' von Jane Austen, wie mir erst im Nachhinein bewusst geworden ist xD_

_Und zum Schluss möchte ich noch meinen beiden Lieblings-Reviewern herzlich danken, wie immer 33 Ihr seid einfach toll *__* Vielen Dank und einen Keks an __**Noir**__ und __**Panazee**__ :-* Ihr. Seid. SPITZE :D :D_


	28. Vertraue mir

**_Kapitel 28: Vertraue mir_**_  
_

_So, hier mal wieder ein kleiner Disclaimer :) Die genannten Straßen und Orte in diesem und dem letzen Kapitel gehören nicht mir, ich war ja noch nicht mal in London, also habe ich mir die Namen nur ausgeliehen. Danke._

_Des Weiteren vielen Dank an Wikipedia für weitere Information sowie ‚Millie in London' (cDv), eins meiner liebsten Kinderbücher, das sich als überraschend informativ herausgestellt hat. Sie hätten sogar das Britische Museum besuchen können dank dem Buch ;D_

_Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel ;) _

---

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine, weil ein gemeiner, kleiner Sonnenstrahl sich zwischen den schweren Vorhängen des Zimmers hindurchgekämpft hatte und nichts im Raum, außer ihr Gesicht anstrahlte.

Mir einem mürrischen Brummen rutschte sie ein wenig nach unten und drehte gleichzeitig unter größter Anstrengung Draco wie einen Schild auf die Seite, damit er die störende Sonne abbekam. Dieser wurde durch diese unsanfte Bewegung aus süßen – nicht jugendfreien – Träumen gerissen und blinzelte verwirrt, weil er so unnatürlich auf der Seite lag.

„Was soll das, Hermine?", fragte er, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, was sonst noch an seiner Lage Schuld tragen könnte, doch sie erwiderte nichts, der Schlaf hatte sie bereits wieder übermannt.

Mürrisch drehte er sich um und starrte die Brünette an. Was dachte sie sich dabei, ihn so herumzuschieben?

Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet ihm, dass es gerade einmal halb Acht war und sie hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf zu reißen. Verdammt, sie wusste doch, wie schlecht er in einem solchen Fall wieder einschlafen konnte.

Er schnippte ihr einem bösen Impuls folgend gegen die Stirn und sah zufrieden zu, wie sich ein roter Punkt bildete, während sie keuchend auffuhr und sich an die Stirn fasste.

„Hey, was habe ich dir getan?", zischte sie beleidigt, doch Draco grinste nur glücklich. Es machte einfach so verboten viel Spaß, wenn er die Gryffindor aufwühlte.

„Dann eben nicht", meinte sie schließlich schulterzuckend und kuschelte sich wieder in die Decke.

Kurz starrte Draco sie an. War sie vielleicht zu müde für ein kleines Wortgefecht? Unfair.

Er stützte sich auf den rechten Arm und klopfte der Brünetten mit dem Linken auf den Rücken. „Sei nicht so dreist, mich zu ignorieren!"

Sein Ton war bewusst spaßig und Hermine grinste auch leicht, als sie sich zu ihm drehte. „Du brauchst einfach zu viel Beachtung, weißt du das? In der Muggelwelt nennt man das Münchhausensyndrom. Aber dafür bist du wiederum zu schweigsam ..."

Überlegend zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und der Blonde seufzte indessen wissend. Die kleinen Fältchen auf ihrer Stirn verrieten, dass sie nicht so schnell aufhören würde, an eine mögliche Krankheit, unter der er unter Umständen litt, zu denken.

Resigniert legte er sich wieder auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. Ein einziger Sonnenstrahl erwärmte angenehm sein Schlüsselbein und während er hin und wieder die tiefgrauen Augen öffnete, um die gedankenversunkene Hermine anzustarren, dachte er darüber nach, dass er sie inzwischen wirklich sehr gut kannte.

Abgesehen von Blaise, der jedoch seit Jahren sein bester Freund war, glaubte der Slytherin, niemanden so gut einschätzen zu können wie sie und es erfüllte ihn in gewisser Weise mit Stolz. Diese vielschichtige, interessante Persönlichkeit neben ihm war sicher nicht leicht zu knacken und doch hatte er es geschafft.

Und trotzdem – trotz der Nähe und der Vertrautheit, wurde es nie langweilig, weil sie immer wieder neue Facetten von sich selbst preisgab. Manche – wie ihre Eifersucht oder ihre Disziplin im Lernen, die beinahe unmenschlich erschien – empfand Draco als leicht lästig, aber sie konnte nicht perfekt sein und gerade die Dinge waren es, die sie in seinen Augen erst so herausstechend machten.

Die Sache mit der Disziplin kannte jeder, aber wer hätte gedacht, dass Hermine Granger ein eifersüchtiger Mensch war?

Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn verhalten schnauben, das sich anbahnende Kichern konnte er jedoch unterdrücken. Es mochte nervig sein, aber irgendwie war es auch ... nett.

Erneut schnaubte Draco, dieses Mal mehr aus Missmut. Ein weiterer negativer Punkt an ihr war, dass sie seinen Wortschatz in ungekannte, ihm unheimliche Richtungen erweiterte.

Nett. (Bei der gedanklichen Wiederholung schnaubte Draco nicht mehr, aber er runzelte seine Stirn ein wenig. Sie benutzte den Ausdruck ja nicht einmal selbst, wieso tat er es dann?)

Die unterhaltsame, aber auf gewisse Weise beängstigende Abfolge an Lauten aus Dracos Innerem und seine zugehörige Mimik ließen Hermine aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken und ihn etwas besorgt mustern.

Schlief er wieder? Wenn ja, was träumte er Seltsames?

Sie räusperte sich vernehmlich und der Schulsprecher öffnete seine Augen einen Schlitz breit, um sie anzusehen und dabei schelmisch zu grinsen.

„Wenn du noch immer das prüde Mädchen bist, das ich kenne, zieh deine Decke wieder hoch."

Sie befolgte seinen Rat nach einem kurzen Blick nach unten und Draco seufzte: „Schade, ich dachte schon, meine unglaublich offene, unverklemmte Ausstrahlung würde etwas bewirken."

Die Brünette starrte ihn ungläubig an und er schloss die Augen wieder. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Das ist heilbar, glaub mir."

Ein erstickter Laut ihrerseits ließ ihn seine Augen wieder aufreißen, doch Hermine war nicht drauf und dran, zu ersticken, wie er gedacht hatte, sie sah ihn mit zitterndem Unterkiefer an und ihre Wangen waren ein wenig rot gefleckt.

„Ich bin nicht verklemmt. Und auch nicht prüde."

Sie wusste, dass er sie nur ärgern wollte, aber was sie hauptsächlich wurmte, war die Tatsache, dass ihm dieser Versuch so gut gelang. Es war gemein, dass sie in diesen Sachen immer diejenige war, die einstecken musste, aber so schien der Lauf der Dinge nun mal zu sein. Und ganz ehrlich – niemals würde sie jetzt nackt vor ihm tanzen oder putzen, um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie nicht prüde war. Dazu war sie zu ... sie seufzte ergeben. War ja auch egal.

„Vergiss es einfach", meinte Draco aufmunternd, als er sah, dass sich ihr Blick wieder verschleierte und er legte seine linke Hand auf ihre Wange, gegen die sie sich wie aus Reflex schmiegte.

Ihre Hand wanderte nach oben, um die seine von außen zu berühren und leicht von ihrem Gesicht wegzuziehen.

Gedankenverloren küsste sie seine Handinnenfläche und wanderte in Richtung Unterarm. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, doch der Blonde sah genau, was sie tat und seine Augen waren geweitet.

Ihre Lippen fuhren sanft über das Dunkle Mal und dieser ganze Handlungsablauf löste einen unbehaglichen Schauer in ihm aus. Sie sah so sinnlich dabei aus, doch er wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt realisiert hatte, was sie da tat.

Doch sie schien es sehr genau zu wissen, ihre braunen Augen öffneten sich und sie sah das Mal an, während sie sein linkes Handgelenk mit ihren kleinen Händen umfasste.

„Es kommt mir so vor, als wären die Ränder verschwommen. Gehört das so?", fragte die Gryffindor plötzlich mit leiser Stimme. Er hörte diesen leisen Anklang von Furcht, den er ihr nicht verübeln konnte und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, bevor er seinen Arm begutachtete.

Tatsächlich, das Mal erschien ihm weniger hart, seine Konturen schienen zu verblassen. Doch das alles könnte auch nur Einbildung – Wunschdenken – sein. Er zog es vor, Hermine nicht zu antworten und nur mit den Schultern zu zucken. Sie zitterte fast vor Neugier, das spürte er, doch sie hatte den Anstand, zu schweigen und nach einer kurzen Pause verlegener Stille zu flüstern: „Ich werde mich fertig machen. Wir haben viel vor."

Ehe der Blonde protestieren konnte hatte sie Schulsprecherin ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt und war mit überraschend viel Elan aus dem Bett gehüpft. Ein wenig bibbernd suchte sie nach ihrem Nachthemd, das sie bald vom Boden auflas und überzog.

„Ich hole dich am Besten in zwanzig Minuten zum Frühstück ab", meinte sie mit einem skeptischen Blick auf den Blonden, der sich wieder in die Decke gekuschelt hatte.

Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er gleich gestern einen Anti-Ungeziefer-Spruch daran verwendet hatte und zusätzliche einen Wasch-und-weich-Zauber, den er von seiner Mutter gelernt hatte. Narzissa war immer ein Feind von Betten gewesen, die sie nicht vor dem Schlafengehen mit diesem Zauber belegt hatte.

Träge blickte er ihr hinterher und sah, wie sie durch die Tür huschte.

Erneut wanderte sein Blick auf das Dunkle Mal.

Diese Aktion gerade war alles andere als prüde gewesen, aber das würde er ihr wahrscheinlich nicht sagen.

*

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück im Tropfenden Kessel traten die Beiden in den Hinterhof des Zauberpubs. Sie wollten in eine hässliche Nebenstraße der Piccadilly Street apparieren, die Hermine noch aus Kindertagen kannte, weil sie dorthin einmal einer Katze gefolgt war.

Draco war noch etwas mürrisch, vor allem bei dem Gedanken an _Katze_, doch auch die Brünette war nicht mehr allzu gut gelaunt, sie hatte ihre liebe Not damit gehabt, den Slytherin aus dem Bett zu bekommen, aber irgendwie hatte sie es nach minutenlangem Gezeter und Gemecker geschafft.

Eigentlich wollte sie es ihm beim Frühstück mitteilen, aber da hatte er so schlechte Laune gehabt, dass sie um ihr Leben gebangt hatte – Hermines Hauptziel an diesem Tag waren die Piccadilly Street und der noch nicht abgeklapperte Rest der Oxford Street. Zuerst würden ebenjene Straßen besuchen und anschließend hatte die Gryffindor es als krönenden Abschluss auf Harrods abgesehen, mehr, um Draco zu zeigen, dass auch Muggel eine Oberschicht besaßen.

Sie wollte es ihm wirklich sagen, aber den Blonden mit dem Gedanken an viele Nichtmagische zu konfrontieren, erschien ihr in diesem Moment seltsam unpassend. Vielleicht war es ja besser so.

Noch während die Brünette mit ihrem unordentlichen, krausen Haar spielt und überlegte, wurden Dracos Lebensgeister durch das kühle, aber durchaus angenehme Wetter geweckt und er sah seiner Gryffindor eine Weile belustigt zu, wie sie über irgendetwas sinnierte.

Doch schon nach einigen Sekunden wurde er ein wenig ungeduldig und räusperte sich vernehmlich. Sie blickte auf und lächelte ihm verlegen bevor sie ihre Hand nach seiner ausstreckte und sie verschwanden.

*

Hätte auch nur einer der unaufmerksamen Muggel gesehen, wie die beiden Jugendlichen kurz darauf in einer Nebengasse der Piccadilly Street auftauchten, hätte man ihn vermutlich ziemlich schnell eingewiesen. Doch Hermine und Draco traten vollkommen unbehelligt aus der Gasse und der Blonde klopfte sich nebenbei den nicht vorhandenen Dreck von der Kleidung.

„Schon wieder so viele Leute", meinte er missvergnügt und fuhr fort, „Heute ist Sonntag. Sollen sie doch zuhause bleiben und mir die ganze Stadt überlassen."

„Deine Selbstüberschätzung imponiert mir wirklich", erwiderte Hermine daraufhin stirnrunzelnd und der Slytherin grinste eingebildet. Doch darauf achtete die Brünette nicht weiter, sie sah sich um und lief zielstrebig nach rechts. „Wenn wir die Straße hochgehen, landen wir wieder am Piccadilly Circus. Ich denke, wir haben eine Weile damit zu tun, weil sich auf dem Weg auch die Piccadilly Arcade befindet –"

„Was ist das?", unterbrach Draco sie, und einmal mehr war die Gryffindor beeindruckt davon, wie man nur Unwissenheit mit so viel Selbstbewusstsein ausdrücken konnte.

„Eine Einkaufspassage."

„Ohne mich."

„Träum weiter."

„Wer hat hier die Macht?", fragte er herausfordernd, doch sie grinste nur selbstsicher: „Ich. Ohne mich würdest du wahrscheinlich Panikattacken bekommen."

Der junge Malfoy knirschte daraufhin ein wenig mit den Zähnen, schwieg aber stur.

Hermine nutzte diese Pause, um ihren kleinen Vortrag fortzusetzen: „In die andere Richtung würden wir eigentlich nur auf den Buckingham Palace stoßen, und wenn wir dann in die Vauxhall Bridge Road abbiegen würde, käme bald die Westminster Cathedral. Die Abbey liegt leider überhaupt nicht auf der Straße, aber eigentlich ist es ja auch egal, weil wir nicht einmal bis an den Buckingham Palace kommen ..."

Der Blonde hatte schnell abgeschaltet, dieser Palast mochte sich prunkvoll anhören, aber er hatte immerhin sein Manor und das war auch schon groß genug, um halb England damit zu beeindrucken. Die komische Kirche, von der sie geredet hatte, interessierte ihn überhaupt nicht und das Andere ... nun gut. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, was dieses Andere sein sollte.

Stattdessen sah er sich die vielen unbeweglichen, bunten Bilder an, die überall hingen und auf denen generell sehr schöne (im Vergleich zu ihm jedoch durchschnittliche) Menschen zu sehen waren, die sich scheinbar alle über etwas freuten oder etwas bewunderten.

Er hatte den Eindruck, es kam Webung gleich, doch die kleinen Anzeigen in den Zaubererzeitungen erschienen ihm viel weniger effektiv als diese Reklame. Vielleicht sollte er einen spöttischen Leserbrief schreiben.

Auch die riesigen Fernseher, die überall hingen, schienen nur zu werben. Auch irgendwie eindrucksvoller.

„ ... Aber du musst zugeben, ich bringe wirklich große Opfer! Bald gehen wir am Waterstones quasi vorbei, und ich kann noch nicht einmal hineingehen!"

„War das dieses riesige Büchergeschäft?", fragte Draco schleppend, als er ihr in ein Geschäft folgte und sie nickte eifrig, in der Erwartung, ein wenig Mitleid zu bekommen.

„Merlin sei Dank", murmelte er trocken und sie schmollte die nächsten Minuten.

Doch als sie die Piccadilly Arcade erreichten und der Slytherin erneut ein wenig panisch Hermines Hand ergriff, verflog ihr Ärger und sie versprach ihm stichelnd, ihn nicht allein zu lassen. Daraufhin riss er sich wieder los und die Gryffindor musste schallend lachen.

Draco beschloss, seine Schwäche zu übergehen, indem er resigniert fragte: „Soll Hogwarts eigentlich auch so aussehen?"

Die Gryffindor blieb stehen und sah sich in dem weitläufigen Gebäude um. Überall hingen Girlanden, verziert mit roten Christbaumkugeln und etwa alle sieben Meter war den Gang entlang ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum platziert. Im Eingangsbereich, den sie gerade hinter sich gelassen hatten, hing ein überdimensional großer Adventskranz und die Weihnachtsmänner, die lachend im Haus herumliefen, taten wohl ihr Übriges, um Draco zu verunsichern.

„Man muss es ja nicht übertreiben", erwiderte sie stirnrunzelnd, „Ich dachte eigentlich, es wird ungefähr so viel wie die anderen Jahre."

„Und wie viel ist _ungefähr so viel wie die anderen Jahre_?"

Die Brünette setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und betrat gleich das nächstbeste Geschäft, dass keine Bekleidung verkaufte, bevor sie antwortete: „Vertrau mir einfach."

Dem Blonden fiel es denkbar schwer, ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen, doch er beschloss, dass es ihm vermutlich am Ehesten helfen würde, wenn er blindlings in die Sache hineinlief und nicht weiter darüber nachdachte. Er schloss kurz die Augen und half der Gryffindor bei der Suche nach Weihnachtsschmuck.

*

Währenddessen trottete Ronald ein wenig hinter Harry und Ginny zurück zum Schloss.

Sie hatten gerade ihr sonntägliches Quidditchtraining absolviert und waren ausgesprochen zuversichtlich in Bezug auf das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff nach den Winterferien.

Nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machen müssten, erst letzte Woche hatte Ravenclaw Hufflepuff quasi von den Besen geschlagen, und wenn Ravenclaw in der Verfassung gegen Slytherin spielten, könnten sie diese sogar besiegen, dann müsste Gryffindor nur auch Ravenclaw fertig machen und der Pokal wäre unter Umständen wieder gesichert. Wenn Slytherin aber gegen Ravenclaw gewann ... daran wollte der Rotschopf gar nicht denken.

Malfoys selbstsicheres, arrogantes Gesicht konnte er ja schon so kaum ertragen, wenn er dann auch noch den Quidditchpokal gewann ... Ron hatte das Gefühl, in diesem Fall hätte der Blonde dieses Jahr gleich zwei Trophäen abgestaubt.

Seufzend dachte er daran, wo sich der Slytherin jetzt mit wem befand.

Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was er mit seiner Exfreundin schon so alles angestellt hatte, gerade jetzt, wo sie ein Wochenende lang unter sich waren.

Verdammt, hätte er während der Schlacht gewusst, was es für Folgen hatte, dass er den Weihnachtsschmuck als Waffe benutzte ... nicht, dass es nicht effektiv gewesen wäre, er hatte Crabbe und Goyle senior zuerst mit Christbaumkugeln bombardiert, anschließend mit Girlanden gefesselt und mit Lametta geknebelt, aber er wäre sicher auch so mit ihnen fertig geworden.

Und jetzt hatte ausgerechnet er, der verlassene Exfreund, dazu beigetragen, dass Hermine ein mehr oder minder freies Wochenende mit dem Widerling aus Slytherin bekam, der sie offenbar mit seiner Meinung nach nicht vorhandenem Charme bezauberte.

Wenn er wenigstens einen Grund hätte, zu behaupten, der Malfoyspross würde Hermine nur benutzen, wie man sicher zuerst annehmen könnte.

Doch er wusste ganz genau, dass die Brünette nicht so dumm war und so etwas nicht bemerken würde. Außerdem schien auch seine eigene Schwester der Ansicht zu sein, dass der Slytherin (und auch sein bester Freund, dieser widerwärtige Zabini) sich geändert hatte.

Sogar Harry ...

Der Rothaarige verstand nicht wirklich, was den Slytherin zu der Läuterung bewegt haben sollte, aber er wollte in dieser Sache auch nicht so sehr ins Detail gehen. Das Ganze war auch so schon abstoßend genug.

Und das Schlimmste an dieser ganzen Sache war, dass er nicht den Eindruck hatte, als würde er Hermine jemals wieder zurückbekommen, selbst wenn sie eines Tages nicht mehr mit Malfoy zusammen war.

„Scheiße!", schrie Ron plötzlich, als ihn diese Erkenntnis einmal mehr wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht traf. Er kickte einen Stein beiseite und merkte noch nicht einmal, dass Harry und Ginny sich verwirrt zu ihm umdrehten.

*

Draco fühlte sich wie neugeboren, als er endlich wieder an der frischen Luft war.

Diese Piccadilly Arcade hatte ihn den letzten Nerv gekostet, nicht zuletzt, weil sie sich ein paar Stunden darin aufgehalten hatten. Nur zu gerne hätte er sich jetzt auf eine saftig grüne Wiese gesetzt und alle Leute ausgelacht, die noch etwas erledigen mussten.

Doch es gab zwei gravierende Probleme, die dies verhinderten.

Zum Einen sah er weit und breit keine saftige grüne Wiese, sogar auf der Suche nach ein paar Blümchen scheiterten seine grauen Augen kläglich.

Zum Anderen – die seiner Meinung nach viel schlimmere Sache – hatte er selbst noch etwas zu erledigen und müsste sich dementsprechend selbst auslachen.

Nicht so toll.

Also schwieg er beharrlich und folgte Hermine, die schon wieder etwas über die Stadt zu erzählen schien.

Die Gryffindor indes plante schon, wie sie dem Blonden sagen sollte, dass noch ein weiteres Kaufhaus auf ihrem kleinen Programm stand, und dann noch nicht einmal eines, in dem sie etwas kaufen würden. Draco machte auf sie den Eindruck, als würde er möglichst schnell nach Hause wollen und irgendwo konnte sie es ihm nicht verübeln. Hermine liebte London und wäre gern noch länger geblieben, aber wenn man solche Menschenmassen nicht gewohnt war und sich nicht damit anfreunden konnte, war es sicher alles andere als angenehm.

Doch egal, wie sie ihm von Harrods erzählen würde, zuerst würden sie sich jetzt erneut der Oxford Street widmen.

Es wäre ihr am Liebsten gewesen, wenn sie den kurzen Weg mit einem öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel zurückgelegt hätten, denn zum Laufen war er ihr doch ein wenig zu weit, da nur noch den hinteren Teil der Straße fehlte. Doch als sie auch nur eine leise Andeutung machte, indem sie zuerst Draco und dann einen der vielen roten Busse anstarrte, schnaubte der Slytherin empört und wandte sich ab.

Also seufzte sie leise und meinte: „Hilf mir schnell und sieh dich nach einem Platz um, von dem aus wie unauffällig verschwinden könnten."

Der Blonde schien beflügelt von dem Gedanken, nicht in ein rotes Monster zu steigen und schnell hatte er einen guten Platz gefunden. Hermine erinnerte sich an eine kleine Gasse unweit des Ladens, den sie gestern als letzten betreten hatten und im nächsten Moment fanden sie sich dort wieder.

„Warum so einen komischen Bus nehmen, wenn man apparieren kann?", fragte Draco kopfschüttelnd, als sie wieder auf offener Straße waren.

„Die Busse sind eines der Wahrzeichen Londons, sie sind toll", erklärte die Brünette ein wenig schmollend, weil sie _überall_ hinapparierten.

Doch allein schon der Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden erheiterte sie wieder, er wirkte erneut leicht angesäuert ob der endlos erscheinenden Muggelmassen, denen er sich nun stellen musste.

*

Überraschend kurze Zeit und einige Einkaufstüten später fanden die beiden Schulsprecher von Hogwarts sich an der Kreuzung der Oxford Street mit der Park Lane und der Edgware Road wieder und Hermine sah sich selbst mit dem unausweichlichen Gespräch mit dem Schulsprecher konfrontiert, der gerade ein wenig eingeschüchtert den regen Verkehr auf den breiten Straßen musterte.

„Hm ... Draco?", begann sie und setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf, das dem Blonden gleich ein wenig seltsam vorkam, „Uns geht langsam das Geld aus, und wir haben auch eigentlich genug eingekauft, würde ich sagen ... aber ..."

Offensichtlich mehr im Spaß fragte der Blonde: „Was hast du noch mit mir vor, eine noch längere Shoppingtour, obwohl es eigentlich unmöglich ist?"

Seine grauen Augen verrieten, dass er sich selbst gerade relativ amüsant fand, doch als die Muggelstämmige ihm nicht sofort antwortete, weitete sich sein Blick sichtlich und er begann, unruhig hin und her zu starren. „Sag' jetzt _bitte_ nicht, dass ich recht habe!"

Hermine wünschte, der panische Unterton in der Aussage des Slytherins würde ihre Unruhe besiegen und sie so belustigen, wie es normalerweise der Fall war, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Mit ein wenig zitternder Stimme meinte sie nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag: „Vertrau mir einfach."

Doch Draco war alles andere als gewillt, darauf hereinzufallen. Er seufzte herzergreifend und hoffte, sie so zum Umdenken zu bewegen, doch sie schien sich nicht so leicht um den Finger wickeln zu lassen.

Also ging er zu Plan B über, der zwar irgendwie erniedrigend war, aber was an diesem Wochenende war bitte _nicht_ erniedrigend?

Er nahm seine kleine Gryffindor in den Arm und murmelte ihr in das rot angelaufene Ohr: „Hey, bitte tu' mir das nicht an. Sollen wir als Abschluss nicht einfach noch einen Kaffee trinken gehen?"

Doch Hermine drückte ihre Handflächen gegen seine Brust und schob sich selbst von ihm weg, während sie antwortete: „Draco, ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht lange dauern wird, und wenn du nach zwanzig Minuten immer noch sofort gehen willst, dann verschwinden wir auf der Stelle. Ehrenwort."

Der Blonde sah es als Bonus, dass sie nicht in Slytherin war, wie viel hätte er denn dann auf ihr Wort geben können? Sie, als ehrliche Gryffindor schien jedoch durchaus zu ihrem Wort zu stehen, also seufzte er ergeben.

Hermine lächelte verzückt und meinte: „Dafür apparieren wir auch. Eigentlich wollte ich mit dem Bus fahren."

„Zu viel der Ehre", murrte der Slytherin, doch er ließ sich von ihr an die Wand des nächsten Gebäudes führen und schnell und überraschend unvorsichtig verschwanden sie. Doch er war sich sicher, dass sowieso niemand darauf achtete.

*

Der Slytherin war zugegeben beeindruckt, als sie das ominöse Ziel erreichten, das sich als ein Kaufhaus herausstellte, das protzig dastand und in einem gelborangenen Ton leuchtete, der Prunk wurde durch Tausende von Lichtern verstärkt.

„Wie war das mit dem Geld?", fragte er kritisch, doch Hermine winkte ab, während sie an dem Sicherheitspersonal vorbeischritten: „Wir können froh sein, dass sie uns überhaupt ohne Weiteres hineinlassen."

Skeptisch das der Blonde sie an und die Brünette erklärte: „Hier werden eigentlich ausschließlich Dinge in der Preisklasse der Oberschicht verkauft und wer durch Kleidung auffällt, zum Beispiel, weil er wie ein Mitglied einer Subkultur aussieht, wird nicht hineingelassen."

Was genau sie mit Subkulturen meinte, wusste der Malfoyspross nicht, aber er hakte auch nicht weiter nach, wie er es schon gewohnt war. Vielleicht würde er eines Tages nach all den ihm unbekannten Dingen fragen ... wenn sein sonstiges Leben zu langweilig wurde – also nie.

„Im Erdgeschoss gibt es Lebensmittel, das können wir uns sparen", meinte das Mädchen mit dem buschigen Haar beiläufig, als Draco an den fahrenden Treppen vorbeilaufen wollte.

Also fuhren sie nach oben und auch im ersten Stock meinte Hermine eher nebenbei: „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel dir an Damenbekleidung liegt."

„Wieso sind wir überhaupt hier, wenn du sowieso alles als unwichtig abtust?", fragte der Blonde ein wenig gestresst, obwohl es für die Hälfte der unendlich vielen Muggel hier offensichtlich zu teuer war, schienen sie regen Spaß an der ganzen Sache zu finden. Draco hörte viele verschiedene Sprachen, was ihn noch zusätzlich verwirrte.

„Ich dachte, es gefällt dir vielleicht", antwortete sie vage und während sie im zweiten Stock ankamen, sah der Slytherin sich zum ersten Mal wirklich um.

Er musste zugeben, dass sie recht hatte, alles war mehr oder minder nach seinem Geschmack.

Er sah Dinge, die für viele unbezahlbar waren, aber nicht für ihn. Er sah ein geschmackvoll, aber protzig eingerichtetes Stockwerk vor sich, das ihm tatsächlich zusagte.

Vielleicht sollte er einmal seine Mutter hier herschicken.

*

Überraschenderweise hatten sie sich fast eineinhalb Stunden im Harrods ausgehalten, in denen sie gemeinsam Musikinstrumente und interessanterweise Spielzeug begutachtet hatten, das Hermine einfach nur exorbitant und übertrieben teuer vorkam.

Doch wie sie es sich gedacht hatte war der kleine, aufgetaute Eisprinz ganz in seinem Element und fühlte sich wie zuhause.

Sie persönlich hatte ja immer von einem kleinen, aber behaglichen Heim geträumt, kleiner Garten, kleine Zimmer. Sonst würde sie sich so verloren vorkommen. Doch offensichtlich würde das mit Draco an ihrer Seite nicht funktionieren–

Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als sie einen erschrockenen Laut von sich gab.

Noch nie hatte sie seit sie dem Slytherin näher gekommen war, so über die Zukunft gedacht. Sie hatte immer nur für den Moment gelebt, wofür sie dankbar war, denn es erleichterte ihr einige Stunden im Bett. (Ja, dies war zweideutig gemeint, auch wenn sie die prüde Hermine Granger war.)

Auch wenn es nicht zu ihr passte, sie hatte einmal nicht bis an ihr Lebensende geplant und es hatte ihr gut getan. Warum es so war ... die Liste für die Gründe wäre vermutlich unendlich lange, wenn sie nur lange genug darüber nachdenken würde ...

Da war es wieder.

_Hermine, du schaffst das auch ohne Denken_, spornte sie sich selbst an und atmete tief ein und aus.

Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen wanderten in Richtung Draco, der sie bereits skeptisch musterte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise und sie nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln, in der Hoffnung, ihn so zu beruhigen.

Doch Draco war weiterhin verwirrt.

Dieser Schreckenslaut hatte ihn automatisch wachsam werden lassen, doch nichts war geschehen, Hermine war nur stehen geblieben und starrte in den inzwischen verdunkelten Himmel.

Wäre es jetzt komplett dunkel gewesen, hätte er sich Sorgen gemacht, aber irgendwie beruhigte ihn das künstliche Licht der Stadt.

Seine sturmgrauen Augen ruhten auf der Brünetten, die weiterhin verträumt durch die Gegend starrte und langsam bekam er den Eindruck, sie hatte nur einmal mehr einen Anfall von Denklust.

Noch ein paar Sekunden musste er warten, dann atmete sie tief durch und sah in wieder an.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er ein wenig heiser und sie nickte, doch ihr Lächeln erschien ihm aufgesetzt.

Doch er beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, sollte wirklich etwas nicht stimmen, würde sie hoffentlich von selbst auf ihn zugehen. Und wenn es ihn nicht weiter tangierte ... gut, dann interessierte er sich zugegeben auch nur mäßig dafür.

Was, wenn es wieder einmal um Wiesel ging? Darauf konnte er verzichten.

Denn er hatte zwar seine mittelmäßigen Legilimentikkünste angewandt, doch das Bild eines kleinen Hauses, das Hermine offensichtlich gefiel, hatte ihm nicht wirklich weitergeholfen. Also versuchte er, so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Haben wir noch etwas vor, oder können wir gehen?", fragte er leichthin und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke, ein weitläufiger Ausblick über die Stadt würde dir nicht sonderlich zusagen?"

Kurz war der Slytherin verwirrt. Er dachte immer, sie hätte Flugangst? Und wovon konnte sie denn reden, als einem Besen oder vielleicht einem Hochhaus? Aber bitte nicht schon wieder _Haus_ ...

„Wovon redest du?"

Nun begann der verschleierte Blick endgültig aufzuklaren und sie grinste ihn abenteuerlustig an: „London Eye."

Draco tat kurz so, als wüsste er, wovon sie redete, doch dann stutzte er.

Auge?

---

_So ... ich habe inzwischen erfolgreich das 31. Kapitel fertiggestellt, deshalb werden noch 3 Wochen so regelmäßige Updates folgen, danach kann es immer eine ganze Weile dauern v.v_

_Und auch an dieses Stelle wieder einen großen Dank an die __**vier**__ Reviewer *__* Ich liebe euch *knuff* Ich war vollkommen überwältigt von der ... Masse :D Die Reviewzahl hat jetzt immerhin die Kapitelzahl eingeholt ... ihr seid toll! Danke an __**Panazee**__, __**Montesquieu **__(hihi, gut, wenn ich die Sache authentisch dargestellt habe ;D Freut mich sehr, wenn dir die Story so gut gefällt^^), __**Noir**__ und __**mona1809 **__(Ups, na DAS ist ja mal ein Lob O.O *rotwerd* *noch mal knuff* Danke :))!_


	29. Über Augen, Komplexe und

**_Kapitel 29: Über Augen, Komplexe und andere sinnlose Dinge_**_  
_

_... Des Weiteren im Angebot: Romantik, körperliche Zuneigung, (schlechte) Selbsteinschätzung, Selbstunterschätzung ..._

_Danke an Deichkind für das Aufheben der Schreibblockade 3 Wirklich zu freundlich ;D (Wir fahren mit der Luftbahn ... *mitträller* [Ja, ich hab das tatsächlich mit Riesenrad verbunden xD])_

_Große Entschuldigung für das erneute unglaubliche Langsamsein v.v (Diverse beschissene Faktoren sind einfach aufeinandergeprallt. Der hier wohl relevanteste ist wohl, dass unser PC keine Lust mehr auf uns hatte und den Freitod gewählt hat. Bzw ... keiner weiß, was wir ihm getan haben, dass er nicht mehr angehen will :p)_

_Aber jetzt viel Spaß 3_

---

Was dieses beleuchtete, runde Ding, das sich drehte mit einem Auge zu tun haben sollte, verstand Draco auch dann noch nicht, als er unmittelbar davor stand, natürlich in gebührendem Abstand zu den Menschen, die es offenbar auch darauf abgesehen hatten – und es waren wirklich viele.

„Was ist das?", fragte er geradeheraus und versuchte, trotz der offensichtlichen Wissenslücke noch arrogant zu wirken. Es fiel ihm überhaupt nicht schwer.

„Das", begann Hermine grinsend und machte eine Kunstpause, in der sie ausschweifend mit der Hand auf das runde Etwas zeigte, „Ist ein Riesenrad."

Hörte sich ja ganz nett an, Größe gehörte schon immer zu Dracos Lieblingsthemen und durchaus auch zu seinem täglichen Repertoire in allen Lebensbereichen.

Grinsend musste er daran denken, dass Hermine bei dieser Aussage sicher puterrot anlaufen und sich wegdrehen würde. Spontan umarmte er sie und sie wehrte sich nicht, auch wenn sie leicht verwundert war.

„Und was ist ein Riesenrad?", flüsterte Draco in ihr Ohr und sie fragte sich, wie er so etwas in demselben Ton wie eine versaute Andeutung fragen konnte, während sie eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam.

Die Gryffindor überlegt kurz, es war wirklich nicht einfach, jemandem ständig die banalsten Dinge zu erklären. „Die ... hm, Kapseln, die du da siehst, die kann man betreten. Das Riesenrad dreht sich und so bekommst du einen schönen Ausblick auf die ganze Stadt. Bei dem Riesenrad hier ist es so, dass du immer eine Umdrehung machen darfst, es ist aber dafür auch das Größte der Welt und eine Umrundung dauert eine halbe Stunde."

Hermine fand ihre Erklärung miserabel, sie hätte sich selbst ein _Troll_ dafür gegeben, doch Draco fragte nicht weiter nach. Sie überlegte, ob es vielleicht nur sein Stolz war.

Tatsächlich hatte der Blonde alles andere als viel verstanden, doch Schlagworte wie das Größte ließen ihn verstummen und in das mysteriöse Auge vertrauen. Wo er gerade dabei war ... den Sinn des Namens hatte er immer noch nicht erkennen können, aber es war wohl so ein Muggelding.

So gedankenverloren folgte er also der Schulsprecherin, die zielstrebig auf das Ende der Warteschlange zulief und sich geduldig anstellen wollte.

Draco realisierte ihren Plan erst, als er ein paar Minuten stand und sich hinter ihm schon wieder einige Pärchen positioniert hatten.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", raunte er abfällig in ihr Ohr und sie erschrak wegen seines rauen Tons, „Gestern war es okay, aber das hier kann ja noch ewig dauern. Ich will eigentlich noch vor Neujahr zurück ins Schloss."

„Und wie genau stellst du dir das vor?", erwiderte sie ein wenig harsch, doch sein Ton gefiel ihr einfach nicht, „Auf deinen Namen gibt man hier nicht so viel, weißt du. Du wirst nicht einfach durchlaufen können."

Der Slytherin seufzte und winkte unauffällig mit seinem Zauberstab, sein Blick hätte auch einem begriffsstutzigen Kleinkind gelten können.

Hermine, die dieser Blick noch mehr hochschaukelte, überlegte fieberhaft, doch ihr fiel einfach kein passender Spruch ein, der sie unauffällig an das andere Ende der Schlange katapultieren könnte. Es musste an der unterdrückten Wut liegen, die ihre Gehirnströme blockierte. Ja, genau.

Doch Draco zögerte keine Sekunde länger, unter dem Schutz seiner Winterjacke schlenkerte er seinen Zauberstab und schon befanden er und die Gryffindor sich unter den knapp zwanzig Leuten, die als Nächste in eine der Kapseln gelassen wurden, nachdem sie ihre Eintrittskarten gekauft hatten.

„Ich finde es unfair", meinte die Schulsprecherin, als die Tür hinter ihnen und noch ein paar anderen zuging.

„Wieso denn?", fragte ihr Begleiter gleichgültig und er erwiderten ihren traurigen Blick ungerührt, „Hätte ich jetzt ganz Hogwarts vorgelassen, wäre es vielleicht etwas anderes, aber wir zwei? Keiner wird daran sterben."

_Und wenn es ganz Hogwarts gewesen wäre, mir egal,_ dachte Draco trotzig, doch Hermines Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Beinahe frech fragte sie: „Und was, wenn doch?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Was, wenn doch jemand daran stirbt?"

„Hermine, das ist lächerlich", meinte er seufzend und sie sah ihn nur gleichgültig an. „Ich finde es trotzdem nicht fair."

„Slytherin", erinnerte der Blonde sie schief, aber überzeugt grinsend und die Gryffindor schien zu kapitulieren. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie an die verglaste Wand und blickte gedankenverloren auf die Stadt.

Draco trat neben sie und legte sachte seine blasse Hand auf ihre leicht gebräunte, während er ebenfalls den Ausblick analysierte.

Einige Minuten standen sie wortlos nebeneinander und Hermine wollte innerlich gerade in Jubelschreie verfallen, weil sie einen romantischen Moment in ihrer hektischen Beziehung erlebten, als Draco gefühlskalt murmelte: „Na ja, schon ganz nett."

Ein Zischlaut entwich unkontrolliert ihren zusammengekniffenen Lippen und er sah sie irritiert an: „Hat dich jemand verletzt?"

Nach passenden Worten suchend öffnete die Gryffindor den Mund, doch ihr fiel nichts passendes ein und hilflos schloss sie ihn wieder.

Slytherin traf das Ganze sicher nicht schlecht, nicht wahr?

Aber war das allen Ernstes ein Grund, jeden romantischen Moment zu zerstören?

Sie, die pragmatische Hermine, verlangte ja nicht viel, aber ... nur ein kleines bisschen?

Sie verlangte ja eigentlich weniger Romantik als einfach nur ein wenig Ruhe, aber–

„Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte der Slytherin nun vollkommen verwirrt, er konnte sich ihr seltsames Verhalten beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Hatte sie vielleicht Atemnot?

Immer noch um jeden Kommentar verlegen deutete sie mit ihrem Daumen über ihre Schulter und interessiert sah sich der Blonde um.

Lauter kuschelnde Paare, und weiter?

Pubertäres Verhalten, das nichts für ihn war.

Öffentliches Zuschaustellen, mit dem er nicht in Verbindung gebracht werden wollte, jedenfalls nicht, wenn er nicht irgendjemandem etwas beweisen musste.

Und soweit er wusste war das auch nicht wirklich Hermines Welt, oder?

Oh, er verstand diese Art von Mensch einfach nicht.

Diese Art – er konnte es sehr treffend in einem Wort ausdrücken – Gryffindor.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dir so viel daran liegt, dass alle wissen, mit wem du in die Kis–"

Hermine drückte ihm beide Hände auf den Mund und belustigt stellten die grauen Augen fest, dass sie einmal mehr einer Tomate konkurrenzlos überlegen war. Die Röte ihrer Wangen erinnerten stark an eine Kirsche. An eine Kirsche, die er nur zu gerne ...

„Du bist schrecklich", murmelte Hermine mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung in der Stimme, „Natürlich will ich _nicht_, dass das _alle wissen_, wie du es so _treffend_ genannt hast."

Die Betonung der einzelnen Worte ließ Dracos Mundwinkel leicht nach oben wandern, doch die Brünette schien ernsthaft erbittert, also beherrschte er sich. (Hätte sie um diesen Gedankengang gewusst, hätte sie ihre Meinung seiner Gefühlskälte gegenüber vielleicht ein wenig geändert, doch irgendwie gefiel ihm diese Einstellung. Sie bescherte ihm diverse amüsante Momente.)

„Wieso soll ich dich dann in aller Öffentlichkeit ... hm ... kuscheln?"

Hermine verstand nicht wirklich, was er plötzlich für Komplexe entwickelt hatte, immerhin konnte er auch während der Einkäufe generell hilfesuchend ihre Hand umklammernd. Oh ja, da war der Knackpunkt. Hilfesuchend.

Sie murmelte etwas von _gelegentlicher Ruhe_ und _Zweisamkeit_ in sich hinein, doch als sie die anzüglichen Gedanken beinahe in Dracos Augen lesen konnte, beschloss sie hektisch, sich ein wenig klarer auszudrücken.

„Ich dachte nur, dass ..."

Nach Worten ringend starrte sie wieder auf das Panorama. Es fiel ihr einfach viel zu schwer, ihre Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Das war nicht ihre Welt.

„Ich dachte, dass das ganze Wochenende, und allgemein alles, einfach so hektisch war, weißt du ... und ..."

Erneut brach sie ab und Draco musste sich schwer zurückhalten, nicht etwas von Beruhigungssex zu sagen. Irgendwie war es unangebracht.

„Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du mich dann mit so einem angeblich romantischen Platz locken kann? Ich bin Draco Malfoy!"

Er sagte es eigentlich mehr aus Spaß, doch auf der anderen Seite war er von diesen Worten vollkommen überzeugt. Weil sie einfach stimmten.

„Genau da liegt wohl das Problem." Die Gryffindor seufzte und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf das Geländer. „Und ich bin Hermine Granger."

„Hervorragend", murmelte der Blonde und rollte mit den Augen, während sie flüsterte: „Verstehst du nicht, was ich damit meine? Wir sind einfach zu versch–"

„Doch, irgendwie verstehe ich es sogar", unterbrach er sie schnell, „Und jetzt sei still und wundere dich darüber, wir sind ganz oben und ich will die Aussicht genießen."

Hermine wollte schreien.

*

Im Endeffekt war der Besuch des London Eye sicher nicht perfekt, aber Draco hatte er gefallen.

Tatsächlich war die ganze Stadt wirklich hübsch, vor allem wenn man sie während der Dämmerung sah. Das hatte zumindest Hermine gesagt. Draco war mehr davon beeindruckt, wie die Muggel solche Gebilde ohne Magie hatten bauen können ... Doch er fragte gar nicht erst nach, als Rätsel war es irgendwie spannender als wenn die Brünette ihm alles verraten hätte.

So schwiegen sie andächtig, während sie den weiten Weg zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel tatsächlich zu Fuß meisterten, Hermine hatte zweifelnd darum gebeten und Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass er gerne noch ein bisschen mehr sehen wollte, also liefen sie.

Als die beiden Schulsprecher Hogwarts' wieder am Tropfenden Kessel ankamen um rasch ihre Habseligkeiten und Einkäufe zusammenzupacken und zu disapparieren, trafen sie im Pub unten auf Professor McGonagall.

Hermine freute sich sehr, die Schulleiterin zu sehen, während Draco bereits eine böse Vorahnung hatte und sich ein wenig im Hintergrund hielt ...

Und tatsächlich – kaum waren die beiden Siebtklässler auf die alte Dame zugetreten, presste sie ihre Lippen aufeinander und die Gryffindor, die diesen Blick selten so direkt abbekommen hatte, zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Ich weiß, ich hatte Ihnen keine genaue Anreisezeit genannt, aber halten Sie es nicht für angebracht, zumindest zur Ausgangssperre zu erscheinen? Es ist beinahe halb zehn! Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht."

Mit jedem Wort war die jüngere Frau ein wenig in sich zusammengesackt.

Es war ihr peinlich, nicht alles zur vollkommenen Zufriedenheit Professor McGonagalls zu erledigen und sie wusste genau, dass sie beinahe die Alleinschuld trug, weil es ihre Idee gewesen war, abschließend das Riesenrad zu besuchen.

Auch Draco war sich dessen bewusst.

Man sah es ihm an und Hermine war beinahe beleidigt, weil man ihm wirklich eindeutig ansah, dass er sich jederzeit aus der Schlinge ziehen würde, sollte eine Strafarbeit oder Nachsitzen anstehen. Er würde alles ihr in die Schuhe schieben und da sie nicht lügen wollte, würde sie ihm natürlich zustimmen ... Slytherins hatten wirklich zweifelhafte Stärken.

„Ich will an dieser Stelle keine Erklärung hören ..."

Die Brünette atmete erleichtert aus.

„Ich habe Ihre Sachen gepackt und verkleinert. Keine Angst Mister Malfoy", meinte die Schulleiterin resigniert, denn bei ihren Worten war der Junge erschrocken zusammengezuckt, „Ich habe mich nicht an ihrer Unterwäsche vergriffen. Nun denn ... wir werden sofort gehen."

Dass diese alte, seriöse Frau zu solchen Worten überhaupt fähig war überraschte Hermine schon sehr, doch sie ging nie wieder weiter darauf ein. Irgendwie schien ihr dieses Thema ein wenig kritisch zu sein, denn Dracos Gesichtsausdruck bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die Schulleiterin seine Sachen angerührt hatte, und sei es nur mit Magie, war wirklich ausgesprochen verschreckt.

Nicht einmal den Ortswechsel schien er wirklich zu realisieren.

*

An den Toren der Ländereien drückte Professor McGonagall den Schulsprechern sämtliche Koffer und Taschen in normaler Größe zurück und sagte abschließend: „Morgen nach dem Unterricht erwarte ich Sie in meinem Büro. Wir werden gemeinsam Ihre Einkäufe durchgehen und anschließend werden Sie als Bestrafung Mister Filch bei der Dekoration des Schulgebäudes helfen."

Sie drehte sich um und der Slytherin zog eine Grimasse in ihre Richtung.

„Mister Malfoy, egal, wie die Sachlage steht, Sie sind zusammen dafür verantwortlich. Also werden Sie auch zusammen die Konsequenzen tragen."

„Hat sie Augen im Hinterkopf?", fragte Draco nach ein paar Schrecksekunden und Hermine zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern, während sie sich in Bewegung setzte.

*

„Morgen, Blondie", begrüßte Blaise Zabini seinen Freund am nächsten Morgen, „Viel Spaß gehabt?"

Ein undefinierbares Brummen war Antwort genug – der Dunkelhäutige fragte nicht weiter nach, sondern winkte freundlich lächelnd Weaselette, die gerade mit verdächtig kleinen Augen die Große Halle betrat und sich neben Hermine fallen ließ, die ihr routinemäßig eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkte.

Anschließend jedoch wandte er sich wieder Draco zu: „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ihr gestern so zum Abendessen zurück sein wolltet – was war los?"

Noch immer weigerte der junge Malfoy sich, eine deutliche Antwort zu geben und spießte zur Verdeutlichung seines Missmuts ein Stück Rührei so grob auf, dass Blaise dachte, der Teller müsse zerspringen.

Doch offensichtlich stand der Schulsprecher in letzter Zeit unter keinem allzu guten Stern – noch ehe er sich besagtes Rühreistück einverleiben konnte, quiekte es neben ihm und eine zweite Gabel wurde in Dracos Mund gerammt.

„Oh Draco, du musst wirklich ein schreckliches Wochenende verlebt haben, so kaputt, wie du aussiehst! Willst du nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und dir einen Aufpäppeltrank geben lassen?"

Er antwortete nicht auf Pansys Frage sondern nahm wortlos eine Serviette, spuckte hinein und betrachtete interessiert das Blut, das sich von dem Weiß nur allzu deutlich abhob.

Blaise verkniff sich das Lachen.

Pansys Übermut war noch nie wirklich angenehm gewesen, aber sie hatte Draco noch nie verletzt. Zumindest nicht körperlich – des Öfteren war er die letzten Jahren in seinem Bett gelegen und hatte seinen Freund ein wenig hysterisch gefragt, welchen Gott er denn verärgert hatte, dass man ihm das aufhalste.

Irgendwie hatte der Blonde wohl manchmal die leise Hoffnung gehegt, sie würde ihn in Ruhe lassen, wenn er ihr nur oft genug unterschob, dass er in einer Beziehung steckte, die für ihn überraschend ernsthaft war, aber aus irgendeinem ihm unbekannten Grund schien sie das nur noch mehr anzuspornen.

Blaise war amüsiert.

Hermine am anderen Ende der Halle indes war leicht irritiert.

Sie hatte, wie wahrscheinlich die ganze Schule, Parkinsons Quieken gehört, das (genau wie die Slytherin selbst) an ein abgestochenes Ferkel erinnerte, aufgeblickt und gesehen, wie sie Draco fütterte.

Ein kleiner Stich voller erbarmungsloser Eifersucht durchzuckte sie, doch als sie sah, dass Draco blutete und vergeblich versuchte, seine Privatklette abzuschütteln, lachte sie unterdrückt und wandte sich wieder ihrem _Tagespropheten_ zu.

Das hohe Kichern Ginnys jedoch sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht einmal mehr einen Nebensatz mehr lesen konnte: „Hermine, Hermine!"

„Was?", murmelte diese entnervt und sah ihre Freundin unmotiviert an.

„Irgendwer – ich tippe auf Blaise, sieh dir sein Grinsen an – hat Parkinson ein Ringelschwänzchen angehext!"

Jetzt wirklich interessiert sah Hermine zu den Slytherins und sah Pansy gerade noch aus dem Raum rennen. Die ganze Halle unterdrückte das Lachen, abgesehen vom gesamten Lehrertisch.

Nur Harry und Hagrid lagen beinahe in ihrem Frühstück vor Heiterkeit.

Vor allem Hagrid erregte so die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Halle abgesehen von Harry und dessen irritierten Sitznachbarn. Auch dass Professor Vektor aufstand und Slytherin kurzerhand fünfzig Punkte abzog interessierte niemanden wirklich, alle begannen sich zu fragen, was genau Hagrid so glücklich stimmte. Es war doch nur ein Ringelschwänzchen?

Harry indes hatte Joghurt an der Nasenspitze weil sein Lachen heftige Bauchkrämpfe zur Folge hatte, die mit außerplanmäßiger Krümmung seines schmächtigen Körpers endeten. Keiner interessierte sich jetzt mehr für ihn – Hagrids Schluckauf war einfach viel lustiger – also würde auch nie jemand etwas von dem kleinen Zauberkunststück des Halbriesen an Harrys elftem Geburtstag erfahren.

*

„Blaise nervt!", beklagte Draco sich am nächsten Abend und ließ sich auf den Sofa im Aufenthaltsraum der Vertrauensschüler fallen, wo gleich ein Treffen zwecks weihnachtlicher Vorbereitung stattfand. Wenigstens war seit gestern Nacht plötzlich alles schön geschmückt. Die Beiden hatten, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, vor allem durch Hermines Ambitionen hervorragende Arbeit geleistet.

Außer ihm und der Schulsprecherin war noch niemand da, also konnte er endlich seinem Frust Ausdruck verleihen, was er natürlich nur zu ausgiebig tat.

„... Als ob ich ihm alles erzählen würde, das wir tun!"

„Würdest du", entgegnete Hermine unbeeindruckt.

Er sah sie verwirrt an, fuhr dann aber fort: „Als ob ich einer wäre, der mit allem herumprotzt!"

„Bist du."

„Als ob ich ihm das alles _während dem Essen_ erzählen würde!"

„Würdest du."

„Als ob ich kein Niveau hätte!"

„Hast du nicht."

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte der Slytherin die Einwände gezielt ignoriert, doch jetzt setzte er sich entrüstet auf und setzte seinen arrogantesten, bösesten Blick auf, um Hermine zu einer Entschuldigung zu bewegen.

Doch sie sah ihn nur an und meinte mit ungerührter Miene: „Entweder ich färbe auf dich ab oder du hast wirklich ein entrücktes Weltbild, Draco."

Er überlegte wirklich lange, welcher der beiden Möglichkeiten er mehr Positives abringen konnte, doch er fand beides denkbar schlecht. Also schwieg er und nach einigen Minuten zogen sich die Mundwinkel seines Gegenübers verdächtig nach oben und plötzlich beugte sie sich mit schallendem Gelächter vornüber und hielt sich den Bauch.

Als sie sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte richtete sie sich auf und wischte die Lachtränen aus den Augen, während sie unter gelegentlichem unterdrücktem Lachen meinte: „Du bist lustig."

Der Slytherin war gerade wieder dabei, ernsthaft über diese sinnlose Aussage nachzudenken, als es verbittert von der Tür her tönte: „Immerhin habt ihr keinen Sex."

Diese Aussage seitens Weasley ließ Draco wieder in sein normales, eigentliches Selbst zurückschlüpfen. Was für ein Idiot.

Genau das sagte er dem eifersüchtigen Rotschopf auch ins Gesicht, während dieser sich noch immer weigerte, den Raum wirklich zu betreten und die anderen Vertrauensschüler einer nach dem anderen hereintrotteten, was einen ausgeweiteten Disput unmöglich machte.

Hermine atmete bei dem Gedanken daran unbewusst vor Erleichterung auf.

Noch glücklicher jedoch war sie, als sie hörte, dass Pansy Parkinsons Schweineschwänzchen aus irgend einem Grund nicht verschwinden wollte und sie deshalb bis auf Weiteres im Krankenflügel bleiben musste.

Die Gryffindor beschloss, Zabini bei Gelegenheit wärmstens dafür zu danken.

*

Sie hatten in dieser Besprechung, die wirklich reichlich spät war, aber besser spät als nie, beschlossen, dass es schwachsinnig wäre, den Plan einer größenwahnsinnigen Fünftklässlerin aus Ravenclaw zu verfolgen, den diese mit den Patil-Zwillingen und Lavender Brown auf die Beine gestellt hatte.

Diese hatte aus irgendeinem Grund gemeint, man müsse dieses unter allen Jahren dazu benutzen, um einen mystischen, nie da gewesenen Weihnachtsball zu haben.

Zwar argumentierte sie, dass es auch beim Trimagischen Turnier einen gab und das jeder einmal einen Schulball erleben sollte (sie selbst war damals natürlich noch zu klein), doch unbewusst sprach sie selbst das Problem an – es handelte sich hierbei um das Trimagische Turnier.

Als kleine Entschädigung beschloss das Komitee, am letzten Schultag für die, die nach Hause reisten, ein kleines Festmahl zu veranstalten, die Hauselfen freuten sich jetzt schon.

„Und dann organisieren wir Feenschwärme und eine Band, damit wir auch tanzen können, und natürlich nur das beste Essen und das beste Butterbier ..."

„Halt die Klappe, Suzanne", murmelte der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins aus dem selben Jahr, in dem auch Suzanne war, „Es gibt gutes Essen und fertig. Das machen die Hauselfen. Kann ich gehen?"

Pragmatisch und direkt, Draco erwartete es nicht anders von seinem Haus.

Er nickte dem Jungen, dem älteren Bruder von Pritchard aus dem Quidditchteam, anerkennend zu und dieser schien gleich um einen halben Kopf zu wachsen vor Stolz.

Suzanne indes schien um eben jenen halben Kopf zu schrumpfen, weil ihre Idee auf so wenig Begeisterung stieß.

„Ja, wir sind tatsächlich soweit fertig", meinte Hermine und starrte auf ihre geliebte Flipchart, die außer ihr alle ignorierten. Der Ton des älteren Pritchard gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht, doch auch sie war ihm dankbar und nickte ihm zu, als er als erster den Raum verließ.

Er ignorierte sie.

*

Vier Tage vor Weihnachten war es also soweit, es war Donnerstag und Freitag Morgen würden die Meisten Schüler zurück nach Hause fahren.

Hermine plante gerade die letzten Dekorationen für die Große Halle, sie hatte noch einige Stunden Zeit, also konnte sie dabei gut überlegen, während sie fluffige Wolken um die Christbäume herum zauberte, aus denen es herzallerliebst trocken und warm schneite.

Die Meisten ihrer Jahrgangsstufenkameraden würden über den Jahreswechsel da bleiben, schließlich war es das Letzte mal, dass sie Weihnachten so geschlossen verbringen konnten ... auch wenn die Slytherins schon jetzt offensichtlich unter sich blieben und keiner etwas dagegen hatte, abgesehen von Hermine und auch Ginny.

Auch der Schulsprecher würde natürlich bleiben und beim Gedanken daran, wie sie dies in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, lief Hermine einmal mehr rot an.

_„Draco, du bleibst aber schon über die Ferien hier, oder?", fragte Hermine vollkommen zusammenhangslos und er schreckte von seiner Verwandlungshausaufgabe auf, während er sich ein Plätzchen in den Mund schob._

_„Wieso fragst du?"_

_„Ich meine nur ... weil ich ja da bleibe und ..."_

_Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass es zum Einen peinlich war, dass sie das nicht sowieso wusste und dass sie zum Anderen gar nicht erst damit anfangen musste, Bedingungen zu stellen._

_„Du musst doch nicht gleich nervös werden", meinte er mit skeptischem Blick – offensichtlich fürchtete er, einmal mehr etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. „Ich werde meine Eltern an Weihnachten selbst besuchen, wenn es dich nicht zu sehr stört, aber eigentlich bleibe ich die Ferien über natürlich hier."_

_Erleichtert ließ Hermine ihre angespannten Schultern fallen und sah auf. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dir diese bescheuerte Frage gestellt habe. Und natürlich macht es mir überhaupt nichts aus."__  
_

_Vielleicht sollte sie sich wirklich einmal ernsthaft damit befassen, ein wenig unverklemmter zu werden ... es war wirklich schrecklich, immer mit diesen etwas mitleidigen Blick taxiert zu werden, sobald es ein wenig intimer wurde._

_Und dabei war es ganz normal, danach zu fragen, ob man in den Ferien dablieb oder nicht._

_Doch sie glaubte, das Besitzergreifende, das sie während sie darüber nachdachte, auch in ihren Worten zu hören, deswegen schlug sie verzweifelt die Hände vor ihr schmales Gesicht.__  
_

_Draco war dadurch durchaus irritiert, doch er versuchte inzwischen nicht einmal mehr ansatzweise, die Gedankensprünge der Gryffindor zu verstehen, sondern nahm sie wortlos in den Arm.__  
_

_---__  
_

_Sooo :D_

_Nun ja ... ein wenig kurz, aber es hat mir viel Mühe gekostet xD_

_Aber jetzt muss ich euch was für mich ganz Schockierendes mitteilen oO Ich schreibe gerade am 32. Kapitel und mir ist der perfekte Schluss eingefallen – welcher bereits Kapitel 33 sein wird . Es wird zwar noch Epilog und auch eine (viiiel kürzere^^) Fortsetzung geben, aber ... oO Ich bin etwas überrumpelt xD_

_Ich möchte noch recht herzlich meinen lieben Kommentartoren danken – ihr seid die Besten :D __**Montesquieu**__, __**mona1809**__ (Haha, am Liebsten wäre es mir, es würde mir nicht so viel Mühe kosten, weil ich alles schon kenne ;) *nach London will*) und __**Kiria-chan**__ :) (Freut mich, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt :D Dass ich so regelmäßig uploade, liegt daran, dass ich schon seit über einem Jahr an der FF schreibe xD) Nochmal ein großes Dankeschön *__*_


	30. We wish you

**_Kapitel 3o: We wish you …_**_  
_

Hermine sah zufrieden von der Eingangshalle aus zu, wie die Schüler die Große Halle betraten.

Eigentlich war es nur ein Weihnachtsessen ein paar Tage zu früh und für alle Schüler mit etwas zu rosafarbener Dekoration (Suzanne hatte sich durchgesetzt).

Doch aus irgend einem Grund schien es ihnen allen zu gefallen, was die Brünette durchaus ebenfalls glücklich stimmte.

„Sieht hübsch aus", hörte sie plötzlich eine verklemmte Stimme neben sich und überrascht wandte die Gryffindor sich zu Ron um.

„Danke", erwiderte sie und starrte pikiert auf eine Sommersprosse unter seinem linken Auge.

Seit ihrer Aussöhnung war nun doch einige Zeit vergangen und obwohl der Umgang der beiden sich wieder halbwegs normalisiert hatte, hatten sie es beide vermieden, mehr als nötig miteinander zu reden.

„Du siehst auch hübsch aus", fuhr er nun fort und sofort zog sich die Röte über sein Gesicht.

Erneut konnte Hermine nur einsilbig danken.

Gerade wollte sie das Kompliment eben so steif erwidern, als jemand ihren Blick auf sie zog, der aus den Kerkern kam.

Es war nicht Draco, der war noch in den Schulsprecherräumen.

Nein – es war der Vertrauensschüler Pritchard, dessen Vorname sie immer noch nicht wusste.

Es wäre nichts Ungewöhnliches dabei gewesen, hätte der unauffällige Pritchard in seinem dunkelgrünen Umhang nicht absolut deplaziert ausgesehen.

Nicht, dass der Junge hässlich gewesen wäre ... er war keine berauschende Schönheit, aber durchaus akzeptabel.

Nein, der fließende, samtige Stoff wirkte nur so weiblich an dem breitschultrigen jungen Mann, dass Hermine nicht anders konnte, als hinzustarren.

Und Pritchard bemerkte sie.

Auch das war nicht ungewöhnlich, Hermine starrte ihn so vehement an, dass es viel seltsamer gewesen wäre, wenn er sie nicht bemerkt hätte.

Das richtig Seltsame und Beängstigende war dieser unverhohlen hassende Blick.

Hermine hatte diesen Blick bis jetzt nur von einem ihrer Schulkameraden zu spüren bekommen – und das war Draco Malfoy.

Also konnte sie durchaus mit Sicherheit behaupten, dass es nicht nur eine Antipathie, sondern blühender, prinzipieller Hass war.

„Hermine, was ist los?", fragte Ron und runzelte die Stirn, „So toll sieht Pritchard nun auch wieder nicht aus ... oh."

Wenn sogar Ron den Blick bemerkte, wie abscheulich musste er dann sein?

In diesem Moment lief Pritchard an ihr vorüber und zischte „Schlammblut" in ihr rechtes Ohr.

Ach, da lag das Problem. Alles klar.

Hermine seufzte resigniert, während ihr rothaariger Freund sie anstarrte und rief dem Vertrauensschüler hinterher: „Das ist abgenutzt, weißt du!"

„Was hat er gesagt?", wollte ihr Gegenüber sofort wissen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr war nicht wirklich nach reden zumute, denn auch wenn es tatsächlich abgenutzt war, es war verletzend.

Hatte sie nicht gerade dieses Jahr wieder bewiesen, dass diese Vorurteile gegenüber Muggelgeborenen lächerlich war?

Sie hatte geholfen, die Welt vor einem größenwahnsinnigen Voldemort zu retten und hatte in den USA ihr Land repräsentiert.

Hätte Pritchard das geschafft, wenn er zwei Jahre älter gewesen wäre?

Sicher wäre er noch nicht einmal Schulsprecher geworden.

Erneut seufzte die Brünette und starrte mit trübsinnigen Augen in die Große Halle, die Pritchard betreten hatte.

In diesen wenigen Sekunden, in denen sie Ron nicht ansah, knurrte er plötzlich und rannte beinahe davon.

Irritiert fragte sich Hermine, was genau sie falsch gemacht hatte, welchen Teil der Verhaltensregel sie übergangen war – als Draco plötzlich neben ihr stand und ihr galant, wie er sich gerne gab, die Hand reichte.

„Was schaust du denn so irritiert?", fragte er fröhlich und sie erwiderte mürrisch: „Du siehst auch wirklich gut aus, danke der Nachfrage."

„Ach Hermine", seine gute Laune wollte einfach nicht verschwinden, „Ich denke, du weißt, dass du fabelhaft aussiehst."

„Du übertreibst."

„Ja."

Zum dritten Mal seufzte Hermine, diesmal eher verzweifelt. „Draco, du bist furchtbar!"

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein zurückgegeltes Blondhaar und ließ mit der anderen ihre Hand los, um sie um ihre Schulter zu legen. „Das nehme ich als Kompliment."

„Weißt du, manchmal glaube ich wirklich, ich hasse dich", meinte die Gryffindor versonnen und der Slytherin lachte bei der Vorstellung. „Dein Verhalten, wenn wir allein sind, verführt mich dazu, anders zu denken. Aber ernsthaft – Hermine, dein Stirnrunzeln sieht schrecklich aus. Sei nicht so verbissen, du gehörst wirklich zu den Schönsten hier. Was ist jetzt überhaupt los?"

Kurz wollte sie ihn fragen, wer für ihn denn besser aussah als sie, wie ihre Haare gemacht waren im Vergleich zu ihrem Busch, wie sie geschminkt war im Vergleich zu ihrem kleinen bisschen Make Up ... aber dann überwog der Drang, ihm von seinem Slytherinkollegen zu erzählen, der sie so schändlich beleidigt hatte.

Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und fragte, während sie die Tür durchschritt und sich an einem Platz neben Ginny niederließ: „Was weißt du über Pritchard?"

Dracos Augen wurden sofort klarer, er passte nun mehr auf. Sein Blick wanderte über die vier Haustische, die jetzt in einem Quadrat aneinander standen, so dass alle gezwungen waren, mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern an einem Tisch zu sitzen.

„Kenneth Pritchard, der Vertrauensschüler? Er ist ein Idiot."

Das durchdringende Grau hatte den armen Jüngeren gefunden. Dieser schien unter dem bohrenden Blick schmelzen zu wollen, es schien, als wüsste er, warum die am meisten respektierte Person seines Hauses ihn so anstarrte.

„Mag Muggelgeborene nicht so gerne", fuhr Draco fort und nach kurzem Zögern sah er Hermine an: „Kann sein, dass ich da ein bisschen Einfluss darauf genommen habe. Früher."

Auch wenn sie damit hätte rechnen können, war die Schulsprecherin bestürzt.

„Hermine?", fragte Draco ganz untypisch vorsichtig und sie versuchte, das Verschleierte aus ihrem Blick zu bekommen.

„Du weißt, dass ich meine Meinung geändert habe. Du weißt auch, dass ich lange darüber nachgedacht habe."

Natürlich wusste sie das, sonst würde sie es nicht Nacht für Nacht im selben Schlosstrakt wie er aushalten – gut aushalten. Dennoch ...

„Ich bin nur ... ein wenig enttäuscht", meinte sie und versuchte es mit einem Lächeln. Hoffentlich sah es nicht so kläglich aus, wie es sich anfühlte.

„Aber wieso denn?", fragte Draco nun ein wenig aggressiv: „Du kannst nicht behaupten, du wüsstest nicht, wie ich früher war. Es gibt keinen Grund enttäuscht zu sein."

Er hatte recht und er wusste es. Sie hatte genau so eine Wandlung erlebt wie er, schließlich hatte sie ihn nicht weniger gehasst als er sie.

Dennoch konnte Draco es irgendwo nachvollziehen, dass sie deprimiert war, dass ausgerechnet er an diesem unflätigen Verhalten Pritchards Mitschuld trug.

Geistesabwesend nahm er eine ihrer lockigen Strähnen und versuchte vergeblich, sie mir seinen Fingern so zu durchkämmen, dass sie weniger aussahen, als wäre sie gerade vom Blitz getroffen worden.

„Ich mag meine Haare, auch wenn sie nicht die Schönsten sind. Könntest du das also bitte lassen?", fragte sie kratzbürstig und Draco kämmte ungestört weiter.

Sie funkelte ihn böse an, wandte sich dann aber ab, um Professor McGonagall zuzuhören, die aufgestanden war, um eine kleine Rede zu halten.

Der Schulsprecher hörte nicht weiter zu.

Die Reden der Direktoren waren immer gleich – immer gleich langweilig.

Er versuchte, Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, da er sich nicht unbedingt Pansy widmen wollte, die sich vor zwei Sekunden aufgetakelt neben ihn gequetscht hatte und ihm jetzt vermeintlich lasziv den Oberschenkel streichelte.

Draco fand es widerlich.

Doch die Gryffindor ignorierte ihn komplett und Weaselette beugte sich um den braunen Haarberg herum, um Draco zuzuflüstern, dass Hermine bei Reden nie gestört werden wollte.

Ihr skeptischer Blick auf Pansy bevor sie sich wieder wegdrehte sprach jedoch für sich und der Blondschopf entschied sich, sich dem mopsigen Problem zu widmen.

Pansy schien es als Entgegnung ihrer Zuneigung zu sehen, dass er sich zu ihr umdrehte, beugte sich auf der Stelle zu ihm herüber und setzte ihren gefürchteten lasziven Blick auf, während sie flüsterte: „Ist dir wieder einmal nach einem Besuch bei mir, mein Großer?"

Der arme Slytherin konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er sie in den letzten Jahren besucht hatte, das erste und einzige Mal war soweit er wusste und hoffte in der vierten Klasse gewesen. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass damals mehr gelaufen war, als ihm im Nachhinein lieb war.

Oh, wie _männlich_ er sich damals vorgekommen war ...

Und wo kam eigentlich dieser lächerliche Kosename her?

Unmittelbar schüttelte Draco sich und aus irgendeinem absolut unerfindlichen Grund deutete Pansy das als Begeisterung.

Sie stieß ein leises Quieken aus und flüsterte, nun mit ihrer Hand etwas weiter nach oben wandernd: „Ich wusste doch, du willst es auch, Dray ..."

Ja, er benötigte ein paar Sekunden, um das zu verkraften.

Der Anfang der Aussage hatte ihn ein wenig betäubt, deshalb hatte er das wirkliche Übel nicht bemerkt.

Doch dann drang es zu ihm durch und er spürte das schwarze Loch in ihm wachsen und verschlingen.

Draco wollte – galant gesagt – kotzen.

Was hatte sie mit seinem Namen gemacht?

Konnte er sich umnennen?

Würde sie ihn dann in Ruhe lassen?

War es der Name?

„Wie ... wie hast du mich genannt?", würgte er mit einer etwas peinlich hohen Stimme und sie lächelte nun glücklich: „Ach, ich wusste es, es gefällt dir" – die Betonung der Worte ließ auf ein versuchtes Schnurren schließen – „Von nun an werde ich dich immer so nennen!"

Der Blonde wollte eine kleine dunkle Ecke, in die er sich setzen konnte.

Er wollte sich zusammenrollen, wimmern und ein bisschen vor- und zurückschaukeln.

Er wollte _keine_ Hand in der Nähe seines Heiligtums und er wollte _keinen_ lächerlichen, degradierenden Spitznamen.

Die Rettung verwöhnte den Jungen einmal mehr gerade rechtzeitig.

Professor McGonagall beendete ihre Rede und alle begannen zu klatschen.

Außer Draco, der sich an die Tischplatte klammerte, und natürlich Pansy.

Doch Hermine schien bemerkt zu haben, dass mit dem Slytherin etwas nicht stimmte, sie schien endlich wieder geistig anwesend.

Ihr Blick schweifte kritisch von Dracos erstarrter Mimik zu seinen verkrampften Händen und schließlich zu den störenden Händen etwas weiter unten.

Zuerst dachte die Gryffindor, sich zwischen ungefähr einer Trilliarde verschiedener, unendlich peinlicher Möglichkeiten entscheiden zu müssen.

Sie könnte beginnen zu weinen und sich dann Ginny in die Arme werfen.

Sie könnte beginnen zu weinen und dann aus der Halle rennen.

Sie könnte mit dem Weinen erst beim Rennen anfangen.

Sie könnte Draco vor dem Gefühlsausbruch schlagen.

Sie könnte ihn schlagen und nicht weinen, sondern kalt abziehen.

Sie könnte auch einfach auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck achten.

Hermine entschied sich für die letzte der ihr dargebotenen Möglichkeiten und beschloss, dass der kleine Eisprinz das Opfer in dieser Runde war.

Er konnte es einfach nicht von selbst gewollt haben, dass Pansy ihre – zugegeben ziemlich große – Oberweite an seinen Arm presste, dazu war seine Mimik zu unentspannt.

Die Brünette holte tief Luft und verkrampfte ihre eigenen Hände, um ein wenig Mut zu fassen.

Zwar war es in der Halle gerade sehr laut, aber trotzdem hatte sie es selten gewagt, sich der kleinen Bestie aus Slytherin so überheblich zu nähern, wie sie es jetzt tat – schließlich konnte man nie wissen, was für Folgen sie ertragen müsste.

„Parkinson, ich hatte dieses Schuljahr eigentlich schon vor, mit meinem Partner zu arbeiten, Schulsprecher-Angelegenheiten, du weißt schon. Würdest du ihn nun also bitte in Ruhe lassen, damit er wieder frei atmen kann?"

Tatsächlich hatte Draco eine leicht unangenehme Farbe angenommen, er musste wohl aufgehört haben, zu atmen, als Pansys Hand immer weiter nach oben gewandert waren.

Pansys wässrige Augen huschten zum schmalen Gesicht ihres Angebeten und sie verzog die Mundwinkel: „Ich wette, Dracolein ist nur so gespannt auf das, was heute noch passieren wird, dass er das Atmen ein wenig eingeschränkt hat. Er hat ja soweit ich weiß schon lange nichts Spannendes mehr erlebt."

Ihre Augen wurden nun schmaler und starrten Hermine an, während sie genau das gehässige Lächeln ihres kleinen, aber viel zu stark geschminkten Mundes wiederspiegelten.

„Wenn du meinst", erwiderte die Gryffindor freundlich, „Du kannst ihn ja heute im Krankenflügel besuchen, wenn dir danach ist, etwas ... na ja, unglaublich Spannendes zu erleben. Er kippt gleich um."

Darauf wusste Pansy nichts zu erwidern, tatsächlich schienen Dracos graue Augen in eine andere Sphäre zu blicken, ansonsten rührte er sich nicht.

„Du bist wirklich traumatisch spannend. So spannend, dass Draco gleich ohnmächtig wird. Echt beeindruckend."

Hermine war so stolz auf ihre Kälte.

Also brachte die Beziehung mit Draco doch etwas.

Draco konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass Hermine Pansys Gehässigkeit mit überheblicher Freundlichkeit quittierte und er stolz auf sie war.

Was auch immer die Sekunden danach geschah – er wusste es nicht.

Irgendwann musste er aufgehört haben, zu atmen, es dauerte, bis sein Körper den Mangel registrierte und sich beschwerte.

Japsend schnappte Draco nach Luft.

„Geht es?", fragte die Gryffindor neben ihm und tätschelte ihm etwas herablassend den Arm.

„Nein", erwiderte er mit dünner Stimme und Hermine seufzte: „Wieso machst du ihr nicht endgültig deutlich, dass du sie nicht so sehr liebst, wie sie glaubt?"

Darauf wusste er nichts zu erwidern.

Er hatte wirklich viel versucht, Herablassung, Ignoranz, Boshaftigkeit ... aber irgendwie wirkte er wohl nie böse genug. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sie durchaus ein wenig mochte, in ihren frühen Jugendtagen waren die Beiden gute Freunde gewesen, auch wenn Pansys überstürzte Verliebtheit immer offensichtlich gewesen war.

Ein wenig anstrengend.

Und irgendwann anstrengend genug, um ihn alle freundschaftlichen Gefühle vergessen zu lassen.

Na ja, fast alle.

Doch der Blonde behielt all das für sich – er war an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem Hermine in seinem Inneren bei aller Zuneigung nichts verloren hatte und sie bohrte zum Glück auch nicht weiter nach – am Ende hätten sie sich gestritten.

Stattdessen fragte er: „Wo ist sie hin?"

„Ich glaube, ich war nicht wirklich freundlich", meinte die Schulsprecherin daraufhin stirnrunzelnd: „Sie hat sich zu Millicent gesetzt."

Damit konnte Draco leben.

In der Zwischenzeit war die Vorspeise erschienen und Ginny hatte ihren Teller neben den beiden Schulsprechern schon beladen, ebenso Harry neben ihr und eigentlich die ganze Schule.

„Ich will euch nur ungern stören", meinte der Rotschopf nun, nachdem sie heruntergeschluckt hatte: „Aber das Essen schmeckt echt lecker und es wäre doch schade, wenn es kalt wird."

Zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte gab Hermine etwas zu viel Salat auf ihren Teller.

Die Vorspeise sowie das gesamte restliche Essen war gewohnt vorzüglich, einzig die Ansprache Suzannes zum Abschluss des Abends war nicht nur langweilig sondern schlicht unnötig.

Ginny fragte Hermine empört, warum irgendein beliebiger Vertrauensschüler diese Aufgabe übernehmen durfte und die Ältere erklärte träge, dass es eigentlich keine Ansprache hätte geben sollen, sondern auch das auf Suzannes persönlichen Mist gewachsen war.

„Ein gewaltiger Haufen", kommentierte Draco trocken und alle um ihn herum lachten erstickt, auch Harry, der sein Fehlverhalten aber schnell bemerkte, rot anlief und seine Hand vor den Mund hielt.

Um Mitternacht – für die ersten drei Jahrgänge schon zwei Stunden vorher – war das Fest zu Ende.

Es war unnötig gewesen, alle wussten es, aber an und für sich bestimmt nichts schlechtes. Vor allem die Sitzordnung, die jedoch Hermines Idee gewesen war.

So gingen der Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin also ermüdet und somit schweigend zurück in ihre kleine Residenz.

Doch Hermine brannte den ganzen Weg – eigentlich den ganzen Abend über – schon eine Frage auf der Zunge.

Als sie den Porträteingang hinter sich gelassen hatten und sich in Richtung der Schlafzimmer bewegten, fragte sie ein wenig zaghaft: „Hat es dir eigentlich ... gefallen, was Parkinson da gemacht hat?"

Hin und wieder hatten kleine, stichelnde Gedanken ihren Abend ruiniert.

War sie nicht spontan genug?

Brauchte er so etwas vielleicht?

„Wovon redest du?", erwiderte Draco verwirrt und blieb wie sie kurz vorher stehen.

Der Slytherin hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass Hermine unruhig und ein wenig zu nachdenklich gewesen war, doch dass es immer noch mit der Sache zu tun hatte wunderte ihn.

„Na ja, bin ich dir vielleicht zu ...", sie brachte das Wort offensichtlich kaum über die Lippen und als sie es schließlich sagte, musste Draco, so unverschämt es auch war, grinsen, „Langweilig?"

„Glaub mit, ich war wirklich selten so ... schlaff."

Dieser Ausdruck hatte momentan durchaus mehrere Bedeutungen und der Blonde hoffte, dass die Gryffindor sie alle erfasste.

Kurz schien sie zu überlegen, dann atmete sie erleichtert auf.

„Und du bist nicht langweilig. Da hätte ich schon längst etwas geändert", sagte er resolut und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Hermine beeilte sich erleichtert, ihm zu folgen, doch schon vor seiner Tür blieb er wieder stehen, drehte sich um und sah sie grinsend an: „Zu mir oder zu dir?"

Oh, sie wünschte, zu langweilig zu sein.

Er konnte so ... anstrengend sein, so penetrant.

„Ich zu mir, du zu dir", erwiderte sie prompt ein wenig zickig und küsste ihm zum Abschied nur schnell auf die Wange. „Schlaf gut."

Sie schloss die schwere Holztür hinter sich und begann, sich umzuziehen.

Doch die Idylle hielt nicht lange.

Nur eine halbe Minute später hörte sie einen verzweifelten Schrei aus dem anderen Schlafsaal und ging interessiert hinaus, auch wenn sie noch so müde war.

Draco stapfte mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf sie zu und schien etwas in der Hand zu halten, doch da war nichts.

Unmittelbar vor ihr blieb er stehen und schnaubte zur Unterstreichung seiner unbestreitbaren Erbostheit.

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, starrte auf Dracos Daumen und Zeigefinger, zwischen denen sich wohl ein Schlüsselgegenstand befinden musste und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Deine _Katze_", Draco betonte das Wort voller Abscheu und Hermine entschied sich, nicht ausgerechnet _jetzt_ zu erwähnen, dass er teilweise ein Kniesel war, „Mag _mein_ Bett offensichtlich ganz besonders gerne. Was hast du dazu zu sagen? Hat das irgendeinen tieferen Sinn?"

„Falls du denkst, dass ich schon seit dem dritten Jahr in dich verliebt war, muss ich dich enttäuschen", antwortete sie lächelnd: „Aber ich denke doch, einen kleinen Narren an dir hat Krummbein sich gefressen. Vielleicht solltest du aber auch einfach darauf achten, deine Türe richtig zu schließen."

Wie zur Bestätigung maunze es aus dem Aufenthaltsraum und Hermine lachte nun, während der Slytherin leise etwas von _ihr unbekannten Schmerzen_ und _Qualen_ murmelte.

„Du darfst bei mir schlafen", bot sie ihm großzügig lächelnd an, doch dann fror ihr Gesichtsausdruck ein, „Aber wir _schlafen_, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Miteinander?", erwiderte Draco, plötzlich wieder ganz fröhlich.

„Wir schlafen", wiederholte sie kalt und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer.

*

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine mit dem undeutlichen Gedanken, nicht sofort geschlafen zu haben.

Doch der Anblick des verwundbaren, zerknautschten Draco neben ihr, nicht wie sonst gestriegelt, besänftigte sie wieder und sie stand mit einem leisen Seufzen auf.

Außer ihnen beiden und den meisten anderen Siebtklässlern war das Schloss so gut wie leer – die Ferien hatten begonnen.

Leise schlich sie ins Bad, um zu duschen und sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Doch im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde sie von einem wuscheligen, roten Haufen aufgehalten.

„Vielleicht solltest du jetzt besser gehen, Krummbein", sagte sie liebevoll und nahm den großen Kater auf den Arm, um ihn aus dem Porträtloch zu setzen.

„Ich weiß, wir sehen uns nicht oft", meinte sie traurig zu dem Tier, das sie nun verwundert anschaute, „Aber so ist es nun mal. Ginny ist doch auch ein liebes Frauchen, oder?"

Bei diesen Worten zog Krummbein ab.

Er schien ein bisschen beleidigt, doch sie konnte sich nicht länger darum kümmern, von oben rief ein gewisser blonder, verwöhnter Junge: „Hermine, wo bist du? Komm wieder ins Bett!"

„Nein! Ich bin jetzt im Bad!", entgegnete sie nicht minder laut und huschte tatsächlich schnell ins Badezimmer. Vorsorglich schloss sie ab, schließlich wollte sie duschen und nicht schon morgens von ihm bei allem aufgehalten werden.

Und tatsächlich hörte sie kurz darauf die Türklinke, gefolgt von einem Murren.

Hermine kicherte.

---

_Huui, ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen :D_

_Ich danke einmal mehr meiner inzwischen sehr treuen Leserschaft *-* Ihr seid wirklich toll!_

_Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank an __**Noir**__, __**Kiria-chan**__,__**Montesquieu **__(ich hoffe, das, was ich als Ende geplant habe läuft halbwegs unter ‚unvorhergesehen' ;) Ich denke eigentlich schon.) und __**Panazee**__ *alle lieb drück* _


	31. A Merry Christmas

**_Kapitel 31: ... A merry Christmas ..._**

Am Morgen des fünfundzwanzigsten Dezembers erwachte Ron Weasley mit dem dumpfen Gefühl, dass seine Füße taub waren.

Verwirrt rieb er sich die Augen und richtete sich langsam auf, um die Ursache dieses unangenehmen Gefühls auszumachen.

Sein Blick schweifte während dieser morgendlichen Anstrengung aus dem Fenster und als er den Punkt an seinem Bettende fixierte, stöhnte er leise auf.

Geschenke.

So ein großer Stapel, dass eines davon auf seine Füße gerutscht war.

Das Größte.

Er kannte das knallbunte Papier, es war das inzwischen normale Paket aus dem Scherzartikelladen, das ihn großzügig mit den neuesten Späßen Georges versorgte.

Grummelnd schnappte er das Geschenk an einer Ecke und warf es lieblos auf die andere Seite des riesigen Himmelbetts.

Das taube Gefühl eingeschlafener Füße wollte nicht verschwinden, dennoch krabbelte Ron an das Ende des Betts, um die anderen Geschenke zu begutachten.

Alles sah aus wie jedes Jahr.

Ron hatte eine große Verwandtschaft, da kam Einiges zusammen. Leider war es immer dasselbe. Ein Strickpulli hier, Socken da, und als kleine Ausnahme vielleicht noch eine Keksdose zu den Socken.

Wow.

Etwas interessanter waren da schon die Geschenke seiner Freunde.

Zielstrebig griff der Rotschopf nach dem Päckchen, auf dem er Harrys Schrift erkannte und riss das Papier ab.

Zaghaft öffnete er den Deckel der Pappsschachtel und atmete zischend ein.

Eine Eintrittskarte für ein Spiel der Chudley Cannons gegen die Holyhead Harpies!

Und eine Karte.

_Lieber Ron,_

_Wir hoffen sehr, dass Dich unser Gemeinschaftsgeschenk freut – wir werden das Spiel zu Viert besuchen. Wie Du siehst findet es am vierten Tag nach Prüfungsende statt._

_Ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und einen schönen Pullover!_

_Feierliche Grüße,_

_Harry, Ginny und Hermine_

Kurz musste Ron grinsen, als er die Anspielung auf den Pullover las, doch dann realisierte er erst richtig, dass auch Hermine sich an dem Geschenk beteiligt hatte – und was es überhaupt für sie darstellte, ein Quidditchspiel zu besuchen.

In diesem Moment verzieh er ihr endgültig.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte eine kratzige Stimme aus dem Nebenbett und Ron grinste Harry breit an. „Genial!"

*

Draco war von seinem Geschenk an Hermine nicht so begeistert gewesen, es erschien ihm so einfallslos – bis er ihres an ihn in der Hand hielt und feststellte, dass sie sich als besonders kreativ eingeordnet hatte.

Das Gesicht der Brünetten glühte beinahe, als er den Terminkalender für die nächsten drei Jahre auspackte, der ihm jeden Termin entgegenbrüllte, falls er kurz davor war, ihn zu vergessen.

„Genial, oder?", meinte sie begeistert und er nickte mit leerem Blick, bevor er sich bedankte und sie in die Arme schloss. „Aber mein Geschenk ist besser", fuhr er grinsend fort und drückte ihr einen grauen Umschlag in die Hand.

Interessiert fingerte Hermine daran herum und zog den Gutschein zu einer Einladung für ein Abendessen heraus, woraufhin sie begann, zu lächeln, bevor sie ihm einen kleinen Kuss gab.

„Gut?", fragte Draco nun doch ein wenig skeptisch, schließlich wollte er sich selbst immer noch dafür verfluchen, dass er nichts Besseres gefunden hatte, aber dann dachte er an den Kalender und seufzte.

„Wunderbar! Was seufzt du denn so missmutig? Ist der Koch in dem Restaurant nicht gut?"

„Hätte ich dich dann dorthin eingeladen?", fragte er gelangweilt – diese Aussage konnte wirklich nur von diesem Mädchen kommen.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht willst du mich ärgern", meinte sie überzeugt, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ach ja, schau mal, was ich von Ginny bekommen habe", meinte Hermine kurz darauf ein wenig resigniert und zog eine kleine Tüte aus ihrem im Verhältnis zu Dracos winzigen Geschenkberg ... oder eher Hügel.

Der Slytherin sah desinteressiert in die Tüte, er vermutete Reizunterwäsche oder etwas ähnliches in dieselbe Richtung.

Tatsächlich lag er gar nicht so falsch. Doch dennoch ließ ihn die Aufschrift auf dem kleinen Fläschchen empört den Mund aufreißen.

„Erotischer Liebestrank! Was denkt sie, was ich bin? Ich?"

„Das habe ich mich auch gefragt", meinte Hermine schief grinsend, „Offensichtlich hält sie nicht viel von Gerüchten."

„Aber was, wenn sie wenigstens einmal wahr sind?", jammerte Draco in seiner Ehre komplett beleidigt und schon bereute Hermine es, ihm die Ampulle gezeigt zu haben. Verwendet hätte sie sie so oder so nicht, sie dachte, er fände es vielleicht genauso amüsant wie sie, doch dem war nicht.

„Sie meint, es ist ein Gemeinschaftsgeschenk", versuchte sie es dann noch einmal, „Anscheinend ist sie der Ansicht, mein Terminplaner würde dich nicht so umhauen, was ich überhaupt nicht verstehe ..."

„Oh, ich auch nicht", meinte der Blonde schnarrend und wollte sich sofort danach selbst ohrfeigen, doch offensichtlich war Hermine entweder noch zu müde für Sarkasmus oder sie hatte seinen Kommentar komplett überhört.

„Na ja, ich weiß ja, dass sie damit falsch liegt", meinte sie nun also munter und fuhr fort: „Vielleicht sollten wir zum Frühstück gehen. Das Mittagessen fällt ja zugunsten des _Dinners_ am Abend aus."

Die verächtliche Aussprache des Wortes _Dinner_ ließ Draco in seiner Überlegung straucheln, wie Leute wie Weasley oder aber Goyle es wohl so lange ohne warmes Essen aushielten.

Doch diesmal riss er sich zusammen und fragte nicht weiter nach, was sie gegen diese Art des Essens hatte, ob es wohl nicht ihrem Stand entsprach oder ... Moment. Er wollte doch nicht darüber nachdenken.

*

Der Weihnachtsmittag verlief dem Fest entsprechend ruhig und besinnlich, wenn man von Peeves' guter Laune absah, an der der Poltergeist wirklich jeden teilhaben lassen wollte.

Hermine beispielsweise war gerade auf den Weg in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, als Peeves meinte, innerhalb des Schlosses eine Schneeballschlacht zu starten – die so verlief, dass er einen riesigen Haufen Schnee auf Hermine fallen ließ, welche so geschockt war, dass sie ihn noch nicht einmal verfluchen konnte, bevor er kreischend davonflog.

Glücklicherweise bot Ginny ihr sofort etwas zum Wechseln an und ihre Haare trockneten an dem knisternden Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum während sie mit der jüngsten Weasley Plätzchen vernichtete.

Harry und Ronald waren nicht da – sie schickten gerade bereits die Dankesbriefe an alle Weasley-Verwandten ab und besuchten danach noch Hagrid, welcher sie alle vier mit seinen berüchtigten Felsenkeksen beglückt hatte, um ihm Mrs. Weasleys vorzügliches Gebäck unterzuschieben und ihm vielleicht endlich klarzumachen, dass mit seiner Backkunst etwas nicht stimmte.

Alle fünf Minuten begann Ginny bei dem Gedanken an diesen sinnlosen Versuch zu kichern und abends bestätigte sich auch ihre Vorahnung, die leisen Andeutungen waren auf weihnachtlich taube Ohren gestoßen und Hagrid hatte anscheinend zum Abschied glücklich lächelnd versprochen, noch eine Ladung zum Schloss hoch zu schicken, sobald er nach dem Abendessen noch einmal zum Backen kommen würde.

Doch während die beiden jungen Männer ihre ritterliche Missionarsreise unternahmen und Draco im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum mit Blaise saß, kümmerten sich die beiden Mädchen größtenteils nicht weiter darum, denn Hermine hatte leise angedeutet, dass Ginnys Geschenk nicht gerade glücklich aufgenommen wurde.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte die Rothaarige daraufhin empört: „Man kann sich immer noch steigern und meiner Meinung nach ist immer sehr wenig hinter solchen Gerüchten."

„Ich glaube, ich hätte mich schon gemeldet, wenn ich Probleme bekommen hätte", meinte Hermine schief lächelnd und wollte damit das Thema schnell wieder beenden, es war ihr unangenehm, so etwas im proppenvollen Gemeinschaftsraum zu diskutieren.

„Aber ernsthaft – du wirst ihm ihn doch untermischen, oder? Es einmal ausprobieren? Schaden kann es nicht!"

„Ginny, das wäre doch Betrug!"

„Nein, das wäre Güte."

Kurz schweiften Hermines Gedanken ab ... dachte Ginny etwa vielleicht, dass sie selbst das Langweilige ...? Sollte sie ihre Freundin vielleicht vergiften?

Kurz kochte wieder Aggression in ihr hoch, doch sie wurde abgehalten von einem Viertklässler, der plötzlich neben ihr stand und ihr etwas in die Hand drückte.

„Das hat gerade eine Eule gebracht, saß vor dem Fenster. Dein Name steht drauf."

Mit den Worten verschwand der offensichtlich sehr selbstbewusste Junge wieder und sprachlos starrte Hermine auf das Paket, das laut Absender von George Weasley stammte.

Ginny, die sich herübergebeugt hatte, war ebenso überrascht. „Wieso schickt er dir das Paket erst so spät, wenn es ein Weihnachtsgeschenk ist?"

Diese Frage war beantwortet, sobald Hermine die oberste Schickt braunes Papier von dem Päckchen gefitzelt hatte, eine kleine Notiz kam zum Vorschein.

_Liebe Hermine, lieber Drachenpups._

_Erinnert ihr Euch noch an unseren Besuch des Schmuckladens in San Francisco und meine herausragende Idee damals?_

_Nein?_

_Pech gehabt!_

_Denn dann wisst Ihr nicht, wie Ihr Eure Weihnachtsgeschenke bedienen könnt, falls Ihr Euch doch noch erinnert ..._

_Hier sind die ersten Exemplare der Stinksaft spritzenden Ketten!_

_Gebraucht sie weise!_

_Mit viel Liebe, George_

Kurz war Hermine vom Gebrauch des Wortes _Drachenpups_ so irritiert, dass sie sich tatsächlich nicht mehr an die Ketten erinnern konnte, doch als ihr schließlich zwei fidel bunte Holzperlenketten mit je drei Holzblumen in den Schoß fielen, dämmerte es langsam.

Es dämmerte bunt.

Kurz war sie so geschockt, dass sie regungslos verharrte, dann wimmerte sie leise und fragte mehr sich selbst als Ginny: „Warum hat er das umgesetzt?"

„Vielleicht, weil er davon begeistert war", antwortete die Weasley logisch und munter, für sie war dies eine neue, nette Idee von George, die aufgrund des ausgefallenen Designs sicher vor allem Luna Lovegood gefallen würde.

Doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass es für Draco nichts Lustigeres geben würde, als sie die ganze Zeit mit diesem stinkenden Saft abzuschießen, nachdem er die erneute Degradierung seines ach so noblen Namens verkraftet hatte.

Vielleicht sollte sie ihm einfach gar nichts davon sagen.

*

Doch diesen Plan verwarf sie schnell wieder, denn als sie und Ginny Blaise und Draco zufällig am Eingang der Großen Halle trafen, hatte die Jüngere nichts Anderes zu tun, als ihre Freundin und die Ketten auffliegen zu lassen.

Dracos graue Augen leuchteten bei dem Gedanken, die Ketten nach einer Verwandlung in ein nicht ganz so auffälliges Artefakt zu verwenden und Hermine gab sich geschlagen.

Als die vier gemeinsam mit knurrenden Mägen die Große Halle betraten, fanden sie den altbekannten Ort so schön geschmückt wie eh und je vor.

Die obligatorischen riesigen zwölf Weihnachtsbäume waren mit magischen Eiskristallen versehen, wodurch sie wirkten, als hätte morgendlicher Frost sie gerade erst befallen. Außerdem hatte wohl jemand Ginnys Idee der letzten Jahre abgekupfert, auf den Spitzen saßen unglückliche, relativ große Gnome, die in verschiedene Kostüme gesteckt worden waren.

Glücklicherweise war ansonsten auf Schmuck weitestgehend verzichtet worden und Hermine wusste auch warum – bis Hagrid dieses Jahr die Zentauren überreden konnte, dass er die Riesenbäume fällen durfte, war eine Ewigkeit vergangen und die zuständigen Vertrauensschüler hatten fast keine Zeit mehr, die Halle zu schmücken.

„Die Gnome sind wegen Ron da. Also wegen mir", meinte Ginny begeistert, woraufhin Blaise und Draco unisono ein trockenes „Geschmacklos" von sich gaben und sich daraufhin selbstüberzeugt angrinsten.

Die beiden Mädchen ließen die Slytherins an ihrem Haustisch allein und bewegten sich auf das andere Ende der Halle zu, wo sie bereits von ihren Hauskameraden begutachtet wurden.

Noch immer schien es nicht normal, dass Slytherins und Gryffindors miteinander redeten, ohne sich zu lynchen, dazu war die Beziehung Dracos und Hermines nicht offen genug.

Doch schon wenige Meter nachdem Blaise und Draco sich gesetzt hatten, wurde Hermine plötzlich am Arm festgehalten.

Sie wollte den Übeltäter schon rüde abschütteln, als sie in ihren Augenwinkeln eine Masse hellblonden Haares sah.

„Luna!"

Luna lächelte Hermine und Ginny, die überrascht stehen geblieben war, als die Brünette ihr nicht hinterherlief, verträumt an und meinte: „Weißt du, was ich zu Weihnachten bekommen habe?"

„Einen knattrigen Kugelkauer?", riet die jüngste Weasley schlagfertig und Luna sah sie irritiert an: „Wovon redest du? Von einem knattrigen Kugelkauer habe ich noch nie gehört. Wirklich Ginny, manchmal hast du eine lebhafte Fantasie."

Alle, die in Hörweite waren, lächelten nachsichtig und auch Hermine konnte sich nicht wirklich beherrschen, ernst zu bleiben. Deshalb zupfte sie einen von Lunas Finger nach dem anderen von ihrem Arm und meinte: „Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, was du bekommen hast, aber alle hier, die verdammten Hunger haben, schauen schon böse. Ich komme nach dem Essen zu dir, ja?"

Die Blonde lächelte sie verstehend an und winkte zum Abschied.

Schnell erkannte Hermine Ron in der Masse Gryffindors, als sie auf ihren Tisch blickte.

Er starrte krampfhaft auf Professor McGonagall und wartete hibbelig, bis sie endlich mit ihrer Weihnachtsrede anfing, dass er _endlich_, nein, _noch endlicher_ essen konnte.

Hermine rutschte neben ihn auf die Bank und fragte: „Hat dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk gefallen?"

Kurz sah Ron sie an, als hätte sie einen Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler auf der Schulter sitzen, doch dann grinste er breit und legte seinen Kopf vertrauensselig auf den ihren.

„Ich bin total glücklich", murmelte er dann leise und vergrößerte den Abstand wieder. Er sah sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick an und Hermine fürchtete schon wieder, irgendetwas falsch gemacht zu haben.

Doch dann grinste Ron und sagte: „Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine. Und wenn du von dem Frettchen kein schönes Geschenk bekommen hast, dann ..."

„Doch, doch!", unterbrach sie ihn schnell, konnte jedoch bei seinem Grinsen nicht anders, als ebenfalls eine glücklichere Miene aufzusetzen.

Daraufhin wandte sie sich erleichtert Professor McGonagall zu, welche schon am Schluss ihrer kleinen Rede angelangt war. Bekam sie dieses Jahr eigentlich auch nur eine der Reden mit? Früher hatte sie immer alle auswendig gelernt ...

So sah die Schulsprecherin nicht mehr, wie ihr ehemaliger bester Freund, der sich in ihrer Gunst gerade wieder hoch rackerte, Dean auf der anderen Seite zuwandte und ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte.

Das Essen war so gut wie immer – Fleisch, Fisch, Pommes frites, Nudeln, Soße, Salat, Reis, Nachtisch, Lebkuchen, Plätzchen, Kürbiskuchen, Kürbissaft, Butterbier, alles en masse vorhanden, woraufhin Hermine sich überlegte, sich wieder vom leicht unappetitlich essenden Ron wegzusetzen und sich zu Harry zu gesellen. Doch ein Blick zeigte ihr, dass auch dieser die Freuden des weihnachtlichen Mahles entdeckt hatte und so beschloss sie, das Essen einfach nur gemütlich abzuschließen und dann ... ja, was dann?

Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum oder Schulsprecherzimmer?

Freunde oder Draco?

Die durchaus schwierige Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, als Parvati zu ihr hinübertippelte und ihr zuerst mit den Worten „Frohe Weihnachten, Herminchen" ein Küsschen auf die Wange drückte. Sie wollte gerade etwas gegen schulverseuchende Namensverstümmelung sagen, als Parvati schon das Wort ergriff: „Lavender, Padma und ich haben eine Weihnachtsparty im Raum der Wünsche geplant, für die fünfte Klasse aufwärts. Du bist natürlich auch eingeladen, und ..."

Sie begann auf der Frequenz eines Delfins zu kichern und fuhr dann fort: „Du weißt schon! Also, nach dem Essen!"

Die Brünette sah der Inderin hinterher, als sie je einen Arm um Ron und Dean legte und auch ihnen von der Party berichtete, als ihr der Gedanke kam, ob es in der Fünften vielleicht einen, oder mehrere besonders hübsche junge Männer gab, oder ob es einen anderen Grund hatte, dass auch die Jüngeren eingeladen waren.

*

Draco von der Party erzählen und ihn dann tatsächlich dazu bewegen, hinzugehen, waren zwei Aufgaben in völlig verschiedenen Schwierigkeitsgraden. Das Hauptproblem war, dass Hermine nicht sicher wusste, ob noch andere Slytherins kamen und, wie Draco es formulierte – er würde sich niemals allein in die Höhle des Löwen wagen.

Doch dann amüsierte er sich so lange über sein Wortspiel, dass sie ihn irgendwann mitten in einem Lachanfall überreden konnte und sie, zwar ein wenig spät, aber immerhin irgendwann, auf der Feier eintrudelten.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Sorgen des Blonden vollkommen sinnlos waren, als er sogar Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode missmutig in einer Ecke sitzen sah und alle Vertrauensschüler sowie noch einige Jüngere und die gesamte siebte Jahrgangsstufe ausmachen konnte.

Wirklich auffällig war jedoch nicht Pansy in ihrem pinken Umhang, sondern Luna, die in einer Art Patchwork-Umhang allein tanzte und offensichtlich vollkommen in ihrer Welt verloren war.

Der blonde Schulsprecher schüttelte ein wenig verzweifelt den Kopf, doch Hermine war einmal mehr so berührt von Lunas Einzigartigkeit, dass sie auf die Tanzfläche stürmen und das Mädchen umarmen wollte.

Doch diese Überlegung verwarf sie schnell wieder, als sie überrascht feststellen musste, dass Luna doch nicht ganz so abwesend war, denn als die beiden Schulsprecher vielleicht zwei Minuten im Raum waren, stand die blonde Ravenclaw plötzlich wie aus dem Boden gestampft neben Hermine und meinte für ihre verträumte Art enthusiastisch: „Ich wollte dir doch noch von meinem Lieblingsweihnachtsgeschenk erzählen, nicht?"

Die Brünette nickte und stolz zog Luna etwas Buntes aus ihrer Umhangtasche: „Von George. Er hat auf der beiliegenden Karte gemeint, es könnte mir gefallen und nebenher noch sicher nützlich sein ... Es gefällt mir tatsächlich, aber warum ich auf irgendjemanden Stinksaft spritzen sollte, ist mir wirklich schleierhaft ..."

„Die sind echt süß, oder? Ich hab auch eine bekommen", meinte Hermine lächelnd und überlegte nebenbei, wie sensibel es eigentlich von George war, Luna eine Verteidigung gegen alle zu schicken, die sie immer auslachten. Das Problem war nur, dass Luna diesen Hohn gar nicht wirklich wahrnahm, wofür die Gryffindor immer wieder einfach nur dankbar war.

Als diese verrückte Ravenclaw, die Hermine aus irgend einem Grund sehr gern mochte, die Kette auspackte, fiel Draco wieder ein, dass er seine auch noch in seiner Tasche hatte.

Er setzte sich auf einen nahegelegenen Sofa und holte die Kette und seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Langsam, und an den wirksamsten Verwandlungszauber für Schmuck, den er kannte, denkend, fuhr er mit der Stabspitze über die Perlenkette, doch nichts passierte.

Die Kette wackelte nur ein wenig und ... spritzte Stinksaft direkt auf einen Fünftklässler aus Hufflepuff, was Draco gleich wieder glücklicher machte.

Doch das Experiment war gescheitert.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte er es erneut, mit einem anderen Spruch.

Und noch mal.

Und noch mal ...

Noch mal ...

Ginny beobachtete Malfoy nun sein zehn Minuten, wie er vergeblich versuchte, Georges Geschenk in eine filigrane Silberkette (oder zumindest dachte sie daran) zu verwandeln.

Doch jeder Versuch scheiterte und mit jedem Versuch kauerte der sonst so stolz wirkende Schulsprecher sich mehr in seiner Sofaecke zusammen.

Auch Hermine hatte das Schauspiel kurz gemustert, war dann jedoch zu Seamus Finnigan gegangen, mit dem sie dieses Jahr noch fast kein Wort gewechselt hatte.

Ginny jedoch blieb bei Malfoy.

Es war so amüsant, wie der große junge Mann, geachtet und gefürchtet von allen Schülern (zumindest so wie er selbst das sah), mit einer bunten Kinderkette auf einer Couch saß.

Doch nach gut zwanzig Minuten ließ er sich seufzend nach hinten gegen die Lehne fallen und Ginny beschloss, das Rätsel zu lösen.

Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und ließ sich neben ihm fallen, bevor sie zu reden begann: „George belegt jeden seiner Artikel mit einem Zauber, der sie unverformbar macht. Gib also besser auf."

Kurz sah er sie verdutzt an, dann zischte er: „Toll, Wieselin, das hättest du mir auch schon vorher sagen können."

Der Rotschopf kicherte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sei froh, dass ich es dir überhaupt gesagt habe. Geh doch was trinken."

„Nur, wenn Hermine nicht wieder mit deinem missratenen Bruder redet, wie beim Abendessen."

Ginny verstand nicht, was Malfoy damit meinte und warum er Ron so böse anstarrte.

Doch dann überlegte sie zurück und dachte daran, wie Ron sich für das Weihnachtsgeschenk bedankt hatte.

Sie musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Malfoy eifersüchtig auf ihren Bruder?

Wie ... _menschlich_.

„Keine Angst. So wie ich das mitbekommen habe, hat er aufgegeben."

„Ja, so wie du das mitbekommen hast", schnarrte der Slytherin und sie rollte mit den Augen.

Draco stand lustlos auf und ging hinüber zu Blaise, der praktischerweise gar nicht so weit weg von Hermine stand, die gerade mit dem Vollhorst Finnigan redete und ihn anlächelte, was er aus lauter Trotz nicht erwiderte.

„Wie findest du es?", fragte er Blaise unmotiviert, doch es schien sich als Fehler herauszustellen.

„Klasse! Wer will nicht in einem Raum feiern, der dir einfach jeden Wunsch erfüllt?", meinte sein Freund grinsend und der Blonde zog eine Grimasse.

„Draco, ganz ruhig", meinte Blaise daraufhin gelangweilt, er kannte die Launen des Blonden. „Wenn du dich ein wenig gehen lässt und ein bisschen trinkst, wird es bestimmt gut."

Der Blonde sah den Dunkelhäutigen kurz an und ging dann seufzend an die Theke, um sich einen Feuerwhiskey zu bestellen.

*

„Draco? Draco!"

Er öffnete langsam seine schweren Augenlider und rappelte sich hilflos vom Sofa auf.

„Die Party ist vorbei", meinte Hermine, „Nachdem Professor Flitwick vor zwei Stunden überredet wurde, ein wenig zu tanzen, bevor er alle ins Bett schickt, hat er sich jetzt durchgesetzt."

„Will nich laufen", meinte der Blonde murmelnd und ließ sich zurück in den Sofa fallen.

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Den Rausch hast du morgen wieder ausgeschlafen", sagte die Brünette resigniert und er überlegte sich, welchen Rausch sie meinte ...

Um ihr zu beweisen, dass es ihm blendend ging, rappelte er sich auf und wollte drei Schritte laufen, doch schon nach dem ersten drehte sich alles und er stolperte nach rechts.

„Oh, vielleicht haste Recht", kicherte er, nachdem Hermine ihn aufgefangen hatte.

„Ach, wirklich?"

Irrte er sich, oder wirkte sie irgendwie böse?

Wieso war sie denn böse?

Hmm ...

Hermine musste Draco mehr ziehen als stützen, doch irgendwie fand sie es amüsant.

Die Party war wirklich gut gewesen und auch wenn sie von Draco an dem Abend nicht viel gesehen hatte, weil er die ganze Zeit nur mit dem Alkohol Kontakte knüpfte ... das einzige Problem war, dass es die nächsten Tage vermutlich nicht viele andere Gesprächsthemen auf der Schule geben würde als der total betrunkene, jetzt nicht mehr ganz so würdevolle Schulsprecher.

Sie war nur froh, dass er zwar viele dumm angemacht hatte, aber nicht versucht hatte, sich an ein Mädchen ranzumachen.

An ihrem Turm angekommen sagte sie dem Porträt das neue Passwort – ‚Severus Snape', ausgesucht von Draco – und zog den Blonden die Treppen hoch, wo sie ihn auf sein Bett legte und beobachtete, wie er sofort einschlief.

Eigentlich dachte sie, diese Nacht hier zu schlafen, doch sie zog es vor, in ihr eigenes Bett zu kriechen.

*

Draco betrat am nächsten Morgen die Große Halle so würdevoll wie möglich.

Doch es gab verschiedene Faktoren, die dies erschwerten.

Da war zum Einen dieser unglaubliche Kater.

Andererseits hatte Hermine ihn heute morgen so amüsiert angegrinst, dass er die Hälfte seines Egos gleich streichen konnte.

Und jetzt ... er öffnete die große Tür und schob sich hindurch, doch er schaffte es nicht ganz, sich unauffällig an seinen Tisch zu setzen, denn ein Sechstklässler aus Ravenclaw rief: „Morgen! Und, noch gekotzt?"

Die Heiterkeit war groß.

Dracos ausgestreckter Mittelfinger brachte ihm zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin.

---

_Uff ... tut mir leid, dass ich nicht am Freitag schon das Kapitel hochladen konnte, aber ich bin seit Mittwoch bis heute Mittag auf einem Festival gewesen :3_

_Ich bin total glücklich, dass ich Luna endlich vorkommen lassen konnte 3 *Luna anluv*_

_Aber ich bin noch viiiel glücklicher wegen der vielen Kommentare bei dem Kapitel *-* 7 Stück ... Rekord! Ich war vollkommen überwältigt, als ich heute Mittag die vielen Kommentare gesehen habe . Danke an __**Nessi.C., mona1809, Arweyna, Panazee, Montesquieu **__(ein paar Tage hatte ich auch seltsame Probleme mit oO Aber es geht ja wieder xD Das mit der Kälte ... ich wollte sie nicht ganz so turtelnd haben, da bin ich vielleicht etwas übers Ziel hinausgeschossen ;D Vor allem ist sie aber etwas eifersüchtig^^), __**Kiria-chan**__ (hab ich jemals gesagt, dass der vorige Review kurz war? Oo Juhuu, animexx :D Freut mich ;) Du kannst mir ja mal ne Nachricht schreiben oder so xD) und zu guter Letzt __**Cinderella**__ :D (Dein Review hat mich wirklich total gefreut. Dass dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt und du trotzdem noch negative Seiten findest ... das sind die Dinge, die mich wirklich glauben lassen, gar nicht so mies zu sein ;) Mr und Mrs. Malfoy kommen natürlich noch ;) Dass sie seit Hogwarts nicht mehr so spannend sind, dachte ich mir leider auch v.v Aber irgendwie __muss ich noch den Mittelweg zwischen ‚zusammen sein' und ‚Gezicke' finden – ich arbeite daran. Irgendwie. An McGonagall hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht um ehrlich zu sein. Aber das wäre noch was für ein Zusatzkapitel ;) Danke :) Das mit Blaise hatte ich persönlich eigentlich abgehakt. Ich wollte seine leichte Oberflächlichkeit in Bezug auf Frauen etwas betonen, er war schnell drüber hinweg. Aber vielleicht kam er leicht selten (oder gar nicht? :p) vor in letzter Zeit v.v *schäm* Teddy ... Ich persönlich denke eigentlich, er wächst bei seiner Oma auf, weswegen Harry und er sich noch nicht sehr oft sehen. Und auch ihn hatte ich eigentlich gar nicht mit einbezogen^^ (Verdammt! Aber vielleicht kann er noch mal vorkommen ... *an Fortsetzung denkt*) Auch Douglas hab ich noch mal einen Platz eingeräumt, wenn auch keinen sehr großen ;) Uff. So. Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt von deinem Kommentar. Er hat mir noch mal viele Ideen geliefert ;) Dankeschön!)_


	32. Zwischenkapitel: Deleted Scenes

**_Zwischenkapitel: Deleted Scenes_**_  
_

_So, als kleines 'Schmankerl' zwischendurch hier nun endlich drei kleine Zusatzszenen._

_Der Dialog der Ersten ist tatsächlich schon im Originalkapitel gewesen, aber das wurde dann noch mal komplett umgeändert ... die Zweite entstand aus einer Laune heraus, genau wie die Dritte. (Da wäre fast noch mehr passiert, aber ich hab mich für ‚Eher lustig, Klappe die Zweite' entschieden xD)_

_Viel Spaß!_

---

**1. Hermines bitterer Albtraum**

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Draco plötzlich von einem spitzen Schrei, einer ungewohnt heftigen Matratzenbewegung und anschließendem Fußgetrappel geweckt wurde.

Als die ersten Schrecksekunden überstanden waren, knipste Draco die Nachttischlampe an (oh, diese seltsamen Lichtschalter waren wirklich verrückt. Man drückte einen kleinen Knopf und ein Licht – sei es am anderen Ende des Raumes – ging an. Er hatte Granger nach der Funktion, aber nicht nach der Technik gefragt, er wollte es ja eigentlich gar nicht wissen.) und wartet kurz, bis seine Augen sich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten.

Dann hörte er erstickte Geräusche aus dem Bad und realisierte, dass Granger vielleicht von einem Einbrecher angegriffen wurde!

Hektisch sprang er auf und sprintete die zwei Schritte quasi.

Er riss die Tür auf und fand eine kläglich jammernde Granger in einer Ecke des Bades vor.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu, beugte sich ein wenig hinunter und fragte dann leise: „Warum weinst du denn, Granger?"

„Ich ... ich hab geträumt ich würde dich", sie musste abbrechen, so sehr schüttelte es sie und er fragte sich schon, mit welchem Fluch er sie im Traum gequält hatte: „Ich würde dich küssen."

...

Er musste sich verhört haben.

**2. Aber ... warum ein Doppelzimmer? Fragt Professor McGonagall!**

Minerva kam einfach nicht klar mit Muggelgewohnheiten.

Sie hatte nichts gegen Muggel, natürlich nicht, sie waren genauso klug wie Zauberer und auf ihre Art genauso erfinderisch. Nur, dass die Muggelerfindungen einfach so ... _kompliziert_ waren!

Sie hatte verdammt noch mal genug Probleme gehabt, mit diesen seltsamen Fortbewegungsmitteln namens _Straßenbahn_ hier her zu finden ... diese seltsamen, unübersichtlichen Pläne ... die leuchtenden Zahlen auf den Bahnen (welche war noch mal die richtige?) und so weiter und so weiter ... Minerva war schlicht überfordert.

Aber sie war angekommen.

Im Hotel.

Noch ahnten weder Miss Granger noch Mister Malfoy (Wer hatte den noch mal zum Schulsprecher bestimmt? Ach ja. Es war eine Geste für Severus. Weiter nichts.), was ihnen blühte, aber die Zimmer mussten gebucht werden. Hoffentlich waren die beiden Kinder noch zu erledigt vom Krieg, um sich einfach in der Luft zu zerfetzen ... da hatte die Schulleitung wirklich nicht mitgedacht. Aber wiederum wäre es auch mit Albus als Kopf nicht besser gewesen, also machte sie sich keine Vorwürfe.

Konvente.

Wer schickte schon einen ehemaligen Todesser zu den Konventen?

Merlin hilf, Minerva war völlig am Ende.

Und jetzt durfte sie Zimmer buchen ...

„Bitte, zwei Personen in zwei Zimmern. Vom ersten bis zum einundzwanzigsten September."

„Zwei Personen?", nuschelte der Hotelier und Minerva nickte.

Der Chinese (sie vermutete, es war ein Chinese, sie befand sich hier in Chinatown) hämmerte mit seinen kleinen Fingern auf seltsamen Knöpfen herum und starrte auf ein flaches Ding, das ein wenig leuchtete.

„Zwei Personen, drei Wochen?", wiederholte er und erneut nickte Minerva.

Dann klickte der gute Mann mit einem seltsamen, ovalen Ding und plötzlich ruckelte es etwas rechts von ihm. Minerva zuckte, als aus dem Apparat plötzlich ein akkurat beschriebenes Pergament kam.

Sie kam mit Muggelerfindungen wirklich nicht zurecht ...

„Zwei Personen für drei Wochen. Bitte sehr. Zahlen Sie bar oder mit Karte, sofort oder nach Abreise?"

Die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts hatte keine Ahnung, wovon dieser Mann redete, aber sie hörte _zahlen_ und streckte ihm die seltsamen Scheine entgegen, die von Muggeln weitestgehend als Zahlungsmittel genutzt wurden.

„Ihr Rückgeld. Vielen Dank und einen schönen Tag noch", lächelte der Chinese.

Ebenfalls lächelnd verabschiedete sich auch Minerva und verließ das Hotel erleichtert.

Geschafft.

In der nächsten Seitenstraße apparierte sie glücklich zurück nach Hause und an den Toren von Hogwarts besah sie sich zufrieden das beschriebene Pergament.

_Doppelzimmer mit Bad, zwei Personen, erster bis einundzwanzigster September 1998_

Oh, bitte nicht.

**3. Der Kürbisunfall – Version zwei**

„Was meinst du mit _wir sind eingeschlossen_?", fragte sie gelangweilt nach, für die Brünette war es glasklar, dass der Slytherin sie nur auf den Arm nahm.

„Und du behauptest, schlau zu sein", meinte er genervt und fuhr fort, während er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr und mit dem rechten Fuß demonstrativ gegen die solide Kürbiswand trat: „Der Kürbis ist zugewachsen. _Wir sind eingeschlossen."_

Ungläubig trat Hermine neben Draco und besah sich die Innenseite des Gemüses. Misstrauisch klopfte sie gegen die orangene Wand, seufzte und gab dann zu: „Du hast recht. Wir sind eingeschlossen."

„Wunderbar. Der Satz des Tages", seufzte der Blonde und ließ sich lässig auf einem der Stühle nieder: „Und jetzt?"

„Ganz einfach", meinte Hermine triumphierend und grinste ihn an: „Wir –"

Das Licht ging aus.

„Wir was?", fragte Draco genervt, „Was ist jetzt schon wieder los?"

„Das Licht ist ausgegangen."

„Ganz toll, Granger, wirklich!"

_Wir sind wieder bei den Nachnamen_, stellte sie belustigt fest, ging einen Schritt in die Richtung, in der sie Draco vermutete und meinte: „Ich brauche nur einen Zauberstab, dann kann ich unser kleines Problem lösen."

„Einen Zauberstab?"

Hermine stellte verwundert fest, dass seine Stimme ungewöhnlich tief geworden war und sein Atem plötzlich neben ihrer Wange zu spüren war: „Du unartiges Mädchen, Granger."

Sie wusste nicht genau, was er damit bezwecken wollte, aber als sie seine Finger an ihrem Hals spürte wusste sie, dass es ihr im Grunde gleich sein konnte. Die Brünette schloss nervös, aber auch genüsslich die Augen, als seine Hand weiter nach oben wanderte und seine Finger behutsam über ihre Lippen fuhr.

Doch noch ehe mehr geschehen konnte – Draco konnte die Wärme ihrer Lippen quasi schon spüren – ertönte ein leiser Jauchzer hinter ihm.

Er wirbelte geschockt herum und betrachtete abfällig das Wieselmädchen und Blaise, die ein Loch in den Kürbis gezaubert hatten und nun wie Heilige vom Licht von draußen bestrahlt wurden.

„Wirklich, Ginny, ich mag dich, aber das hier hast du ordentlich ruiniert", meinte Blaise resigniert und Draco konnte nicht anders, als ihm recht zu geben.

---

_Vor wenigen Tagen hab ich mich übrigens dazu entschieden, noch eine weitere Zusatzszene zu schreiben, nur wann sie fertig ist, weiß ich nicht xD Nur so nebenbei^^_

_Und auch dieses Mal wieder ein großes, sich überschlagendes Dankeschön an meine vier Reviewer :D (Endlich sind die Zeiten, in denen ich vergeblich warte, vorbei, dankeschön :))_

_**mona1809**__: Ich hab dir ja schon geantwortet, aber danke auch noch für die Message hier, hat mich sehr gefreut :) _

_**Nessi.C.**__: Ha, ich hoffe, dass du die restlichen Kapitel auch noch so gerne magst ;)_

_**Arweyna**__: Darauf hab ich abgezielt, schön, dass es geklappt hat xD_

_**Kiria-chan**__: Draco kann sich nicht über so was lahmes wie einen Kalender freuen, das ist zumindest seine Sicht xD Ich fänds auch ganz gut^^ Ich dachte, es ist langsam an der Zeit, Ron etwas Vernunft einzuflößen xD Aber ich finde Draco auch toller *-* (Deinen animexx-GB-Eintrag hab ich schon gesehen :) Ich bin da nur seehr Antwort-faul, aber ich schreib dir bald ;))_


	33. And a Happy New Year!

**Kapitel 32: ... And A Happy New Year!**

Es war Dracos lästige Pflicht, seine Eltern am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag noch besuchen zu gehen.

Natürlich war er auch äußerst stolz darauf, dass in seiner Familie seit Generationen die Tradition eines weihnachtlichen Familienessens bestand, das jedes Jahr im Manor abgehalten wurde.

Dieses Familienessen hatte er in Anwesenheit mehrerer Personen verdächtig oft beiläufig erwähnt – es musste ja nicht groß zur Sprache kommen, dass besagtes Essen bereits am Vortag stattgefunden hatte und Draco nun bei seinen Eltern zum Kaffee festsaß.

Nicht einmal tröstende Geschenke (ja, er wusste, dass er wie ein Fünfjähriger dachte) gab es noch, die hatte er alle schon gestern morgen aufgepackt. Wohlgemerkt nicht aufgerissen wie in den Vorjahren, wenn er allein im Schlafsaal der Slytherins oder zuhause war ... vielleicht wurde er mit der Zeit ja doch reifer.

Wiederum war da im Hintergrund die ganze Zeit dieser lästige Kater, der einfach nicht verschwinden wollte und dem Blonden immer wieder vor Augen führte, dass er noch ein bisschen an seiner Beherrschung was Kleinigkeiten betraf arbeiten musste.

Wie Draco nun also vor die Tore des Manors apparierte und penibel darauf achtete, sich in seinem schrecklichen Zustand nicht zu zersplintern, überlegte er, über was er mit seinen Eltern überhaupt reden wollte.

Lucius' Lieblingsthema, der Dunkle Lord, war momentan eher tabu.

Denn obwohl sich Lucius natürlich hauptsächlich vor seinem Herrn gefürchtet hatte und während seiner zweiten Schreckensherrschaft peinlichst genau bedacht war, den beängstigenden Mann nicht wütend zu machen, hatte er viel über ihn geredet.

Meist hatte er damit geprahlt, einen Auftrag bekommen zu haben, und sei er noch so unwichtig gewesen. Hauptsache, die Gunst der Malfoys war beim Dunklen Lord noch ansatzweise vorhanden.

Draco war zu dieser Zeit jedes Wort aus dem Mund seines Vaters peinlich gewesen.

Er selbst war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, er könne die Ehre der Malfoys wiederherstellen, wenn er sich doch nur beweisen könnte.

Dann wiederum lag er nachts allein in seinem riesigen Himmelbett, in seinem Zimmer, das für Andere eine halbe Wohnung dargestellt hätte (wie beispielsweise für die Weasleys, wie Draco sich nun amüsiert dachte). Er hatte sich so verloren gefühlt, alles um ihn herum war viel zu riesig für den dünnen Jungen und jede Nacht war ihm erneut bewusst geworden, dass die Welt da draußen noch viel größer war, er noch lange nicht alle Facetten der Schreckensherrschaft des Dunklen Lords kannte und dass er allein ganz anders dachte als in Gesellschaft anderer Todesser.

Allein dachte er freier, weiter. Ihm fiel auf, dass er selbst nichts wert war und dass er gar keine Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords wollte, weil dann alles noch beängstigender war als sonst. Und Draco war nun wirklich kein mutiger Mensch.

Natürlich hatte der Dunkle Lord oft auch selbst am Tisch gesessen, dann hatte der ältere Malfoy vehement geschwiegen und nur mit dünner Stimme auf die freundlich gestellten, schrecklichen Fragen seines Meisters geantwortet.

In diesen Momenten wurde Draco noch mehr bewusst, dass er sich insgeheim Potters glorreichen Sieg wünschte, sogar die daraus entspringende Eifersucht würde er in Kauf nehmen.

Aber diesen Gedanken würde er niemals laut aussprechen.

Seine Mutter würde vermutlich, um die immer noch gedrückte Stimmung und die Unsicherheit zu überspielen, von neuen Kleidern berichten, die sie sich gekauft hatte ... oder von gesellschaftlichen Bindungen, die sie gerade vorsichtig wieder aufbaute.

Weder Draco noch sein Vater interessierte irgendetwas davon. Okay, vielleicht war der erneute gesellschaftliche Aufstieg auch für sie wichtig, aber dennoch waren beide, und innerlich auch Narcissa, momentan noch nicht wirklich fixiert darauf.

Und zugegeben – ohne es als Grund für diese zu nennen oder vor seinen Eltern damit zu prahlen – Dracos Beziehung für Hermine war wahrscheinlich der beste Start. Sollte er es ihnen überhaupt ...

Die Gedanken des Slytherin wurden unterbrochen, da er schon lange das schmiedeiserne Tor durchschritten hatte und den Kiesweg hinaufgeschlendert war.

Nun stand er vor den Türen seines Elternhauses und atmete tief durch, bevor er einfach das Haus betrat, da das Tor bereits aufgeschwungen war, als er am Fuß der Treppe stand, die an den Eingang führte.

„Draco!", tönte es kurz darauf aus dem ersten Salon und ein heller blonder Schopf stand in der großen Türe.

Seine Mutter.

„Ich wünsche die frohe Weihnachten", meinte die groß gewachsene Frau, der man das fortschreitende Alter langsam trotz der vielen Schminke ansehen konnte.

Sie lief mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu und drückte ihn an sich, wie er es gewohnt war, steif, aber nicht wirklich lieblos.

„Ich dir auch", murmelte er höflich, „Danke für die Geschenke."

Kurz sah Narcissa ihn irritiert an, normalerweise war Draco nicht direkt der dankbare Typ. Doch sie beschloss anscheinend, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und schob ihn in den Salon: „Draco, dein Vater müsste gleich da sein, er verschickt noch eine Brief. Der Kaffee ist auch gleich fertig, wenn nicht, bringe ich Nobby um."

Vor allem den letzten Satz sagte sie mit einem liebreizenden Lächeln und Draco war nach einem verwirrten Lachen.

Konnte Nobby denn etwas dafür, wenn er etwas früher auftauchte als erwartet?

Dann stutzte Draco in Gedanken. Was hatte Hermine nur mit ihm angestellt, dass er _nachdachte_? Und dann auch noch über das Wohlergehen von _Hauselfen_? Wenn er heute nicht von seinen Eltern wegen seinem anormalen Verhalten ins Gebet genommen wurde, wusste er auch nicht weiter.

Doch zumindest seine Mutter schien noch nichts bemerkt zu haben.

Er selbst glaubte zwar eher, sie wusste noch nicht, wie sie seine Absonderlichkeit am Besten zur Sprache bringen könnte, doch es bestand noch Hoffnung.

Außerdem konnte er ja noch vor seinem Vater bestehen.

Aber diese Hoffnung wurde mit dem Anblick des älteren Malfoy einfach zerschlagen.

„Du siehst anders aus, Draco. Etwas ist anders an deinem Blick", stellte Lucius fest, noch bevor er seinem Sohn frohe Weihnachten wünschte.

Betreffender wollte schreien.

Wo war seine perfekte Maske geblieben, auf die er zeitlebens so stolz gewesen war?

Konnte es sein, dass sie durch die Gryffindor wirklich komplett verschwunden war?

Oder lag es daran, dass er hier seinen Eltern gegenüber saß?

„Plätzchen, Draco?", fragte Narcissa gespielt fröhlich, um die bereits wieder aufkeimende Spannung zu unterdrücken.

Ungerührt nahm er sich einen Keks, während er weiterhin seinen Vater anstarrte.

Narcissa wusste gar nicht, wie sie am Besten mit dem sinnlosen Geplapper anfangen sollte.

Leider waren diese Weihnachten keine kriecherischen Weihnachtskarten angekommen über die sie reden konnte und der letzte Lesezirkel hatte vor vier Wochen stattgefunden, das war lange nicht mehr aktuell.

Aber sie hasste diese gedrückte Spannung, die sein dem Fall des Dunklen Lords zwischen ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn herrschte.

Man merkte es – der Jüngere wusste nicht mehr, worüber er reden sollte.

Er wusste nicht, was er zu seinem Vater sagen könnte, ohne ihm einen Vorwurf für irgendetwas zu machen.

Lucius wiederum erwartete Geschichten.

Und heute kam er auch noch mit diesem leicht verklärten Blick an.

Dass es nicht an dem offensichtlichen Kater, den Draco hatte, lag, war für sie glasklar.

Ihre stechenden Augen nicht von den beiden männlichen Familienmitgliedern wendend trank sie einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse.

Es war ein unangenehmes Schweigen, doch Narcissa befürchtete, die Gespräche könnten noch unangenehmer werden, wenn sie jetzt etwas Falsches fragte. Doch glücklicherweise nahm Lucius ihr die Entscheidung ab: „Draco, gibt es etwas Neues in der Schule?"

Ihr gemeinsamer Sohn schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Müsst ihr euch schon für die Prüfungen vorbereiten?"

Ein Nicken.

Lucius konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Draco nicht mit der Sprache herausrückte, wo er doch schon mal einen Annäherungsversuch machen wollte.

_Er_, Lucius Malfoy.

„Rückt dir Pansy immer noch so auf die Pelle?", fragte seine Ehefrau nun leicht lächelnd und schnaubend nickte Draco.

Ein Lebenszeichen. Unglaublich, ein Wunder.

Lucius hasste es, so strapaziert zu sein, dass er bereits sarkastisch wurde.

Narcissa versuchte es weiter.

„Aber du kennst noch niemanden, der Pansy zeigen könnte, dass du sie nicht begehrst?"

*

Abends kam Draco völlig überfordert nach Hogwarts zurück.

Den ganzen Mittag und das Abendessen über hatten sie mit gezwungener Konversation verbracht, was ihm einmal mehr bewies, dass er seinen Eltern nur insofern nahe stand, dass sie wussten, dass er von Pansy genervt war.

Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, wenn er dann an die Weasleys dachte, die zwar viel zu viele waren, aber eine große Gemeinschaft darstellten.

Draco musste über sich selbst lachen und tat dieses Gefühl schnell wieder ab.

Er war doch nicht eifersüchtig auf die Weasleys, wo kam er denn da hin!

Hermine war nicht im Schulsprecherturm.

Er vermutete, dass sie mit ihren Gryffindorfreunden draußen war, oder in deren Gemeinschaftsraum. Vielleicht war sie auch beim Abendessen, welches in etwa zwanzig Minuten vorbei sein müsste.

Also wartete Draco in einem Sofa und tatsächlich – wenige Minuten später öffnete sich das Porträtloch.

Hermine betrat Gemeinschaftsraum und gab einen kleinen Laut der Überraschung von sich, als sie Draco sah.

„Draco! Und, wie war es zuhause?"

„Ganz gut", antwortete er vage und grinste die Schulsprecherin schief an, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

„Ja? Gab es keinen Ärger?"

„Wieso sollte es Ärger geben?"

Die Art, wie Hermine im Raum umhersah, um ihn nur nicht anzusehen, verriet Draco, was sie meinte.

„Oh, das ..."

_„Aber du kennst noch niemanden, der Pansy zeigen könnte, dass du sie nicht begehrst?"__  
_

_Draco schwieg kurz, um das Gesagte zu verdauen._

_Sollte er?_

_Sollte er nicht?__  
_

_Dann lachte er kurz und herzlos auf: „Aber Mutter, wo denkst du denn hin!"_

„Nein, ich habe keinen passenden Moment gefunden", meinte er, noch immer dieses schiefe Grinsen zur Schau stellend.

„Aha", antwortete sie nur mit skeptischem Blick.

„Ja, weißt du, es ist schwer, meinen Eltern so etwas zu unterbreiten ..."

Wenigstens der Teil stimmte und auch Hermine nickte nun verstehend.

Die Gryffindor wollte gar nicht weiter nachhaken, inwiefern Draco gerade die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Fakt war, die Malfoys wussten noch nichts von ihr.

Und sie dachte sich auch im Stillen, dass es so vermutlich besser war.

*

Am Abend des einunddreißigsten Dezember wurde Hermine langsam immer aufgeregter.

Sie saß Draco in ihrem dicksten Wollpullover gegenüber und blätterte immer schneller in ihrem Buch, bis er irgendwann den Eindruck gewann, sie würde gar nicht mehr lesen, sondern nur noch blättern.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er schließlich entnervt und sie seufzte theatralisch, bevor sie ihm antwortete: „Ach, weißt du, ich werde nie verstehen, warum die Zauberer den Jahreswechsel nicht gebührend feiern."

„Aber das tun sie", erwiderte er verständnislos, „Ein Bild von Merlin hängt in jedem Haus. Und neuerdings vermutlich auch von Potter", fügte er trocken hinzu, aber Hermine ging nicht auf den Seitenhieb ein: „Aber ... du solltest mal ein echtes Muggelsilvester erleben, finde ich! Es ist eine Riesenparty, und es gibt Feuerwerk!"

„Und wo willst du jetzt", er sah auf die Wanduhr, es war kurz nach halb zehn, „Noch ein Feuerwerk herbekommen? Selbst dieser Weasley mit dem Scherartikelladen kann dir jetzt so schnell keines mehr liefern. Und wirklich muggelartig ist das auch nicht."

Zufrieden mit sich selbst, da er wieder einmal ein drohendes _Unheil_ abgewandt hatte, widmete sich Draco wieder seinem Brief an seine Mutter. Doch Hermine war einmal mehr gerissener gewesen, als er dachte.

„Ich habe natürlich vorgesorgt. Gestern, als du Quidditch gespielt hast, wie auch immer du das bei der Kälte tun konntest, war ich in der nächsten Muggelstadt und habe eingekauft. Sieh her!"

Stolz – seiner Meinung nach zu stolz – zog sie eine Stofftasche hinter ihrem Sessel hervor und schüttete ziemlich bunte, suspekt aussehende Röhren mit langen Holzstäben im einen Ende auf den niedrigen Tisch zwischen ihnen.

„Raketen", erklärte sie stolz.

„Was?", erwiderte er überfordert und sie begann seufzend zu erklären.

Einmal mehr verstand Draco kein Wort.

Sie faselte irgendwas von sogenanntem _Schwarzpulver_, von dem Draco noch nie gehört hatte, bei dem er sich aber sicher war, dass ein gewisser Schlangenbändiger, den der goldglänzende Potter unlängst besiegt hatte, ganz begeistert davon gewesen wäre.

„Wenn du also die Lunte anzündest, dann fliegt die Rakete in die Luft und ein tolles Feuerwerk entsteht!", rief Hermine abschließend und um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, riss sie die Arme in die Höhe.

Draco sah sie unbeeindruckt an.

*

Um viertel vor Zwölf stand eine bibbernde, aber überglückliche Hermine auf dem Astronomieturm, neben ihr ein bibbernder und frustrierter Draco Malfoy.

Sie hatte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, um ihn dazu zu überreden und hatte dann noch ein kleines Päckchen ausgepackt, über das sie behauptet hatte, auch dies sei ein unumgänglicher Brauch bei Muggeln.

Wie viel es mit Party zu tun hatte, billige Muggelmethoden des Wahrsagens anzuwenden, hatte Draco nicht verstanden, während er sein verflüssigtes Blei in das Wasser geleert hatte.

Warum ausgerechnet ihm ein Jahr voller Pech vorhergesagt wurde, wusste er noch weniger und es ließ ihn nebenbei noch mehr an Glaubwürdigkeit und Spaß an der ganzen Sache zweifeln.

Merlin, was genau hatte ihn dazu gebracht, all dies mit sich machen zu lassen?

Ach, ja. Diese penetrante Gryffindor-Göre, die ihn so lange nervte, bis er auf alles einging. Verdammt, wäre alles noch wie früher hätte er sie verflucht und es wäre gut gewesen. Aber nein ...

Aber es hatte es fast überstanden.

In nunmehr elf Minuten würde sie ihren Willen bekommen haben. Dann konnte er in den angenehm warmen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Hermine wuselte, während er bewegungslos dastand und dadurch noch mehr fror, vor ihm umher, stellte leere Flaschen auf und platzierte in jeder von ihr eine der Raketen.

In der linken Hand hielt sie ein kleines Gerät aus diesem seltsamen Muggelmaterial.

Hermine nannte es Feuerzeug, Draco nannte es Mordwaffe. Man konnte damit jemanden anzünden!

Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte die Gryffindor allen nämlich ganz traditionell machen und nicht einmal die kleinen Anzünder (Hermine nannte es Lunte, Draco nannte es verdammt noch mal Anzünder, wenn sie doch schon etwas _anzündeten_!) magisch anzünden.

Und plötzlich stand sie wieder neben ihm.

„Und, bist du schon gespannt?", fragte sie ihn und er konnte dieses seit Stunden anwesende Funkeln in ihren Augen sehen, das es ihm schlicht verbot, sie jetzt anzugiften.

„Nicht wirklich, um ehrlich zu sein", antwortete er deshalb dröge und sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln an.

Sie kannte ihn inzwischen wirklich gut, ließ sich nicht mehr davon beeindrucken, dass er nicht mit vollem Überschwang auf jede ihrer Taten reagierte.

Angenehm.

„Noch zwei Minuten", meinte sie schließlich atemlos und spielte ein wenig mit der kleinen Mordwaffe herum.

„Lass das", flüsterte er nervös und sie erwiderte lachend: „Ich bezweifle, dass dir etwas passiert."

Er wollte etwas erwidern, als sie erneut auf ihre Uhr sah und mit einem euphorischen „Kommst du?" vor die erste Flasche trat.

Draco starrte nun gebannt auf die Rakete.

Vermutlich wäre all dies nicht annähernd so beeindruckend wie das Feuerwerk des Weasleyzwillinge in seinem fünften Jahr (denn dass es beeindruckend gewesen war, wollte er wirklich nicht anzweifeln), doch er hoffte trotzdem, wenigstens ein bisschen Unterhaltung zu bekommen.

„Drei ... Zwei ... Eins ... Frohes Neues Jahr, Draco!", rief Hermine und umarmte ihn kurz, bevor sie in die Hocke ging und die ersten drei Raketen anzündete.

Während sie mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Geräusch in die Luft stiegen, drückte sich die Brünette gebannt an den Slytherin und er umarmte sie.

„Dir auch ein frohes neues Jahr."

Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an und er küsste sie kurz, bevor sie zur nächsten Rakete hastete und ihm drei neue in die Hand drückte, die er wohl in die Flaschen der ersten drei stecken sollte.

Draco musste eines zugeben, es war zwar nicht so beeindruckend wie ein magisches Feuerwerk, aber auch nicht schlecht.

Gerade wollte er die Anzünder mit seinem Zauberstab entzünden, als die Tür zum Astronomieturm knarrte.

Draco spitzte seine Ohren.

Würden sie jetzt etwa Ärger bekommen wegen einer kleinen Neujahrsgeste?

Falls es Flich war, sicherlich.

Vielleicht wollte er sie in die Kerker ketten.

Langsam drehte er sich um.

„Ich wusste doch, es kommt von hier", quiekte eine Fünftklässlerin und ihr halber Jahrgang schien nun hinter ihr die Treppe hinaufzukommen.

„Ist das eine schulische Attraktion?", fragte ein bebrillter Ravenclaw altklug, doch ein Mädchen in seinem Alter schlug ihm auf den Oberarm und sagte leise, aber für Dracos geschulte Ohren, und wahrscheinlich für jeden anderen auch, leicht verständlich: „Siehst du hier einen Lehrer? Nein, das haben unsere beiden Schulsprecher gemacht. Wie romantisch."

„Das ist nicht romantisch, das ist ganz normales Muggelneujahr", kam es plötzlich trocken von Hermine, noch ehe Draco seinen Mund weit genug aufreißen konnte.

Das jüngere Mädchen war offensichtlich dabei, etwas zu antworten, doch genau in dem Moment, als sich die nächsten fünf Raketen entzündeten, wurde sie von hinten geschubst.

Eine Horde Gryffindors belagerte nun ebenfalls den Astronomieturm, wie Draco resigniert feststellen musste.

Allen voran stürmte Weaselette auf die Schulsprecherin zu und rief: „Hermine! Die ganze Schule spricht von eurem Feuerwerk! Es ist einfach wunderschön!"

„Ist nicht schon die ganze Schule hier oben?", fragte Hermine leise und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Ganz so hatte sie sich Silvester zugegeben nicht vorgestellt, aber man lernte ja nie aus. Und schließlich waren sie hier in Hogwarts. Also war es quasi unmöglich, ein paar Minuten ohne die halbe Schülerschaft zu verbringen.

„Es ist wirklich schön, Hermine", meinte Harry, der sich eben zu ihr durchgekämpft hatte, als eine neue Flut Schüler die schmale Treppe hoch stürmte.

„Danke", erwiderte sie emotionslos und lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen schwach an.

„Potter, sage mir ...", schnarrte es plötzlich von rechts, Draco hatte sich ebenfalls durch die inzwischen hoffnungslos überfüllte Plattform des Turmes zu ihnen durchgeschoben, „Wieso konntet ihr die Kleineren nicht wenigstens abhalten? Habt ihr keinerlei Respekt in eurem Haus?"

„Doch, aber wir befehligen nicht über Jüngere", meinte Ginny so ruhig wie möglich. Doch Hermine sah ihren aufgeweckten Augen an, dass der Slytherin, mit dem sie sich sonst überraschend gut verstand, einmal mehr eine Grenze überschritten hatte.

„Schon gut, schon gut", murmelte sie also hektisch und packte schließlich doch ihren Zauberstab aus.

„Es geht wohl nicht ohne Magie in Hogwarts", meinte sie schief lächelnd an Draco gewandt, der sie ein wenig triumphierend ansah.

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab, murmelte Leviosa und alle Raketen, die sie gekauft hatte, schwebten über ihnen. Ein anschließender kurzer Schnippser mit dem Zauberstab entzündete sie alle und kurz darauf waren die Schüler in einträchtiges Schweigen versunken, während die Raketen pfiffen und knallten.

*

Hermine und Draco waren vermutlich die letzten, die in dieser Nacht schliefen.

Ungesehen von den meisten Schülern hatten sich die Lehrer unter sie gemischt und das kleine Feuerwerk mit angesehen, doch unter ihnen war natürlich auch der Hausmeister gewesen.

Nachdem er den beiden Schulsprechern erst einmal gehörig seine Meinung unterbreitet hatte (seiner Meinung nach war es _unerhört und schändlich_, einen solchen Lärm zu veranstalten, während seine Katze in diesem Schloss wohnte, als Draco hinzufügte, dass es tatsächlich auch noch andere Tiere gab, drohte er mit Klo putzen), ließ er sie ohne Magie die kleinen Holzstäbe, die von den Raketen auf den Schlossgrund gefallen war, aufsammeln.

Hermine und Draco waren gerade schlecht gelaunt (in Dracos Fall auch noch anklagend, weil er ja absolut nichts dafür konnte) die Treppe hinuntergegangen, als Professor Flitwick ihnen seinen Zauberstab in die Hand gedrückt hatte mit dem Versprechen, er würde Filch überreden, ihn die Holzstäbe zählen zu lassen.

Soweit, so gut – sie verließen das Schloss und Draco führte einen Aufrufezauber auf.

Doch in dem Moment, in dem er von zirka dreißig Holzstäben bombardiert wurde, erkannte Hermine einen feuerroten Kopf, der sogar in der Dunkelheit noch herausstach.

„Ron?", fragte sie ungläubig und ihr ehemals bester Freund sah vom Boden auf.

„Oh, Hermine", meinte er schief lächelnd, „Und ... Malfoy."

Noch ehe die Brünette etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich zwischen Ron und Draco wieder diese gewisse Spannung aufgebaut.

„Tatsache, Weasley, ich bin es", schnarrte der Slytherin und sah den Rotschopf abfällig an.

Hermine seufzte ungehört. Hatten sie nicht vor wenigen Wochen ein kleines Friedensabkommen geschlossen?

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Ron misstrauisch, Draco vollkommen ignorierend, was Hermine wieder aufatmen ließ. Es schien, als wäre Ron in den letzten Wochen geistig etwas herangereift, sie hatte damit gerechnet, gleich eine Schlägerei verhindern zu müssen.

Doch die herablassende Art, wie Draco daraufhin mit den Raketenstäben wedelte und die zusammengekniffenen Augen des Weasleys daraufhin ließen sie doch schnell handeln.

„Flich wollte uns bestrafen und uns die Stäbe der Raketen von Hand aufsammeln lassen. Aber Professor Flitwick hat uns netterweise seinen Zauberstab gegeben", rasselte sie herunter und ging dabei einen Schritt nach vorn, so dass sie mehr oder weniger zwischen den beiden jungen Männern stand.

„Ah, das Feuerwerk", meinte Ron.

„Hm, ich hatte nicht geplant, dass die ganze Schule den Astronomieturm deswegen stürmt", meinte Hermine schief grinsend und glücklich, dass ein Streit offenbar nicht mehr im Raum stand.

„Ach ja?", fragte Ron verwundert, „Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es von dir kam, Hermine. Ich war noch bei Hagrid und habe es mit ihm gemeinsam angesehen."

„Romantisch", kommentierte Draco trocken. Doch noch ehe der Rothaarige etwas erwidern konnte, wirbelte Hermine herum und sah ihn böse an, woraufhin er augenrollend schwieg.

Die Schulsprecherin wartete darauf, dass der andere Gryffindor zurückgiftete, aber alles, was kam war ein beharrliches, unangenehmes Schweigen.

„Ich ... gehe dann mal. Vielleicht ist im Gemeinschaftsraum noch eine kleine Party."

Kurz sah Ron Hermine so an, als würde er sie gerne fragen, ob sie nicht mitkommen wollte.

Doch es bleib bei einem Blick und er ging wortlos an den Schulsprechern vorbei, durch das Portal, wodurch ein Lichtschein auf die beiden geworfen wurde, welcher die Dunkelheit, die mit Zufallen des Portals herrschte, noch auffallender machte.

Hermine bibberte.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte Draco sofort, „Dann lass uns reingehen."

In der Eingangshalle sah Hermine dem Blonden ins Gesicht und stellte fest, dass er selbst ganz blaue Lippen hatte.

„Und ich dachte tatsächlich kurz, du wärst fürsorglich", sagte sie resigniert, ihre Stimme hallte in der leeren Halle.

„Ach, das dachtest du? Wie naiv von dir", erwiderte er amüsiert, während sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen. „Ich bin immer noch ein Slytherin. Vergiss das nicht."

Sie lachte, halb verbittert, halb belustigt: „Wie könnte ich?"

---

_Uii, wir sind auf dem aktuellen Stand angelangt :) Ich hoffe natürlich, euch das neue Kapitel trotzdem nächsten Freitag liefern zu können, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher :( Leider. Verzeiht miiir xD_

_Danke an __**Nessi C.**__ für ihren lieben Kommentar und Danke für die über 7ooo Aufrufe *-* Wow :D_


	34. Die, die my Darling

**Kapitel 33: Die, die my Darling**

Boom, Baby! :D

_*Tür eintret* *den Ein Königreich für ein Lama-Dance mach*_

_Da bin ich :D_

_Es hat lang gedauert, beinhaltet ein langes Nachwort, ist aber auch so lang geworden: DAS LETZTE KAPITEL!_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!_

_---_

„Hermine, Hermine, Hermine!", trällerte Ginny überschwänglich und rannte in die Bibliothek, woraufhin Madame Pince sich vornahm, dem rüden Mädchen eine Strafarbeit aufzugeben, sobald sie ihr persönliches Heiligtum unbehelligt wieder verlassen wollte.

„Nun hör' mal kurz auf zu lernen und hör mir zu", meinte die Rothaarige, als sie die Schulsprecherin gefunden hatte – reines Glück übrigens, sie war sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen, wo genau die Brünette sich aufhielt.

„Ich kann nicht, Ginny, die Prüfungen sind in nicht einmal ganz drei Monaten", erwiderte Hermine ohne aufzublicken und kritzelte etwas auf ihre Notizen.

„Wenn ich dich nicht schon seit Jahren kennen würde, würdest du mich überraschen, Hermine", meinte die jüngste Weasley trocken und Hermine lachte kurz: „Ja, Draco kennt mich nicht ganz so gut, er ist so schockiert, dass er mich jedes Mal schief ansieht, wenn ich ein Buch aus der Hand lege."

„Kann ich gut verstehen. Wo ist er überhaupt?"

„Quidditch", erwiderte Hermine und ihr Ton wurde säuerlich: „Er glaubt mir einfach nicht, dass seine UTZ-Prüfungen vorgehen. Ist doch egal, ob er dieses Jahr den Quidditchpokal gewinnt ..."

Wortlos schlug Ginny die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Hermine.

„Da sitzt Neville, vielleicht solltest du noch einen Stuhl holen", informierte diese sie beiläufig: „Der Arme hat so schreckliche Angst vor den Verwandlungsprüfungen, aber ich kann ihn wirklich gut verstehen. Na, wie auch immer, er wollte sowieso eine kurze Pause einlegen."

„Hmh. Du hast meinen ganzen Enthusiasmus abgetötet, merkst du das?", fragte Ginny nun und Hermine lachte: „Ja, das habe ich tatsächlich gemerkt. Umso besser für mich, nicht wahr?"

Der Rotschopf schnaubte empört. „Du kannst wirklich gemein sein."

„Ach ja?"

„Dann werde ich eben Luna fragen, ob sie mitkommt nach Hogsmeade."

„Tu das, aber sie geht schon mit Neville, das hat er mir vorhin erzählt. Warum warst du jetzt eigentlich so aufgeregt?"

„Na, weil Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist!"

„Ja, in zwei Wochen", erwiderte Hermine trocken und sah nun endlich zum ersten Mal auf und direkt in die großen Augen Ginnys.

„Ach, du wusstest schon davon? Der Aushang wurde doch eben erst angebracht."

„Ich bin Schulsprecherin, Ginny", erklärte Hermine langsam, „Ich kenne den Termin schon seit ich aus Kalifornien wieder zurück gekommen bin."

„Verdammt!"

*

„Aber wirklich nur für ein paar Stunden, Ginny, ja?", nörgelte Hermine zwei Wochen später und knöpfte ihren Mantel wieder auf – es war einer der ersten Märztage und ungewohnt sonnig verglichen mit den letzten Tagen. „Ich will noch die Artihmantikthemen aus dem fünften Jahr wiederholen, am Besten alle noch dieses Wochenende."

„Übertreib doch nicht so, Hermine", erwiderte Draco gestresst, der mit Blaise zusammen hinter den Beiden in der Schlange derer, die von Filch durchsucht wurden, stand. „Merkst du nicht, dass dein ganzes Umfeld von diesem Lernwahn genervt ist?"

Hermine sah ihn kalt an und drehte sich dann abrupt weg von den Slytherins.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Malfoy, ist es nur halb so nervig, wenn die eigenen Prüfungsergebnisse im Endeffekt tatsächlich besser sind als normal", erwiderte Ginny leicht lächelnd, „Und nebenbei macht sie das schon seit der ersten Klasse so. Man gewöhnt sich daran."

Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte und sah fragend zu Blaise, der ihm jedoch nicht wirklich viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Zabini, bitte, Slytherins starren nicht", flüsterte Draco Blaise ein wenig verzweifelt ins Ohr, „Vor allem nicht auf Mädchen, die andere vorziehen."

„Malfoys starren vielleicht nicht, Zabinis schon", erwiderte Blaise mit einem Lächeln, hörte jedoch diskret damit auf, als plötzlich Potter und Weasley neben den beiden Gryffindormädchen standen.

„Also wenn, dann jetzt", zischte Draco, doch Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

„Willst du sie ihm nicht ausspannen?"

„Wo denkst du hin? Hab' ich Lust auf einen Potty, der mich töten will? Nein, Draco, das wäre mir zu viel Arbeit. Der hat sogar den Dunklen Lord geschafft."

In dem Moment befielen Draco zwei verschiedene Gedanken.

Mit einer Nanosekunde Vorsprung dachte er sich, dass Blaise offenbar noch nie wirkliche Liebe empfunden hatte, und dass es eigentlich sehr traurig war, wie oberflächlich der Dunkelhäutige doch war. Er war ein guter Freund, keine Frage, aber Draco dachte, dass er einfach zu locker und auch ein wenig leichtsinnig war.

Der zweite Gedanke war schrecklich.

Draco schämte sich beinahe schon für seine Einstellung gegenüber der Zuneigung, es war peinlich, nicht slytheringerecht und allgemein ... er dachte an das zurück, was er Blaise gesagt hatte, als dieser Ginny sein Geständnis gemacht hatte.

„_Das hält ja der netteste Hufflepuff nicht aus! Wiesel, sag Zabini einfach, dass du hemmungslos in Potter verschossen bist und Zabini, sag Wiesel endlich, dass du scharf auf sie bist, aber weißt, dass sie Potter nie für dich verlässt!"_

Damals war Blaise so ... _anders_ gewesen.

„_Ich fasse es nicht", meinte Blaise mit brüchiger Stimme, „Ich habe mich vor drei Leuten blamiert."_

„_Eigentlich nur vor mir", berichtigte Draco ihn kühl, „Hermine findet dich wahrscheinlich gerade wunderbar, weil du hoffnungslos verliebt bist und Weasley mag dich sowieso. Ich finde dich gerade wirklich nicht würdig. Wechsel das Haus."_

Vielleicht war Blaise in diesem Moment wirklich verliebt gewesen, aber offensichtlich hatte es nicht angehalten.

Sie hatten schlicht ihre Rollen getauscht.

Draco war der verliebte, peinliche Vogel geworden und Blaise wieder zu sich selbst zurück gekehrt.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie Flich passiert und waren nun mit einigen Metern Abstand zu Hermine und ihren kleinen Freunden auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade.

„Blaise ... habe ich mich negativ verändert?", fragte Draco plötzlich für Blaise vollkommen aus dem Blauen heraus und er antwortete verwirrt: „Du meinst, seit du mit Granger ...?"

Bestätigend, wenn auch eher zaghaft nickte Draco.

„Ach, weißt du, ich habe schon den Eindruck, dass du anders fühlst und denkst ..."

Draco war schockiert.

Er war verweichlicht, wenn man es so ausdrücken wollte?

Doch Blaise war noch nicht fertig und er war bei Merlin wirklich froh darüber: „Aber das fällt niemandem auf. Du bist immer noch ein arroganter Doxyarsch, falls es dich beruhigt."

„Ja, auf jeden Fall", antwortete Draco glücklich grinsend und dachte nach.

An vorgestern, wo er Longbottom Hasenohren angehext hatte, die den ganzen Tag über nicht mehr verschwanden. Der Grund dafür war simpel - Longbottoms Hase hatte sich nicht wie gefordert in ein Sitzkissen, sondern in ein Nadelkissen verwandelt und Draco hielt diese Unfähigkeit für bestrafenswert.

An letzte Woche, wo sie gegen Ravenclaw im Quidditch knapp verloren hatten und Draco aus lauter Frust, dass der Quidditchpokal nun unerreicht bleiben würde, obwohl sie gegen Gryffindor gewonnen hatten, den Besen eines Ravenclawtreibers zerstört hatte. (Wen juckte denn bitte dieser jämmerliche Sauberwisch? Da hätte man dem Kleinen ja gleich einen Schulbesen geben können. Und jetzt durfte Draco zahlen, vielen Dank!)

An vorletzte Woche, in der er Hufflepuff insgesamt an die hundert Punkte abgezogen hatte.

Oh ja, er war wirklich immer noch ein verwöhnter, schadenfroher Idiot.

Zum Glück.

Mit diesen Gedanken betrat Draco den seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts nicht mehr ganz so leeren Eberkopf.

*

Hermine und Ginny indessen waren mit Harry und Ron zum ehemaligen Scherzartikelladen von Zonko gegangen, den George vor wenigen Wochen aufgekauft hatte.

George hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, am Hogsmeade-Wochenende seiner alten Schule die Filiale des kleinen Zaubererdorfes aufzusuchen und begrüßte nun seine Geschwister und ihre Freunde.

„Dein kleiner Schoßhund hat sich gar nicht bei mir bedankt", meinte George nach einigen Minuten, als er sich neben Hermine wiederfand, gespielt beleidigt. Seine Geschwister und Harry hatten großen Gefallen an seinen neuesten Kreationen gefunden, auch ansonsten war das Geschäft gut gefüllt, nur Hermine war wie immer ein wenig zu ernst und stand etwas verloren da.

Doch nun lachte sie und sah ihn an, den Blick auf seine Augen fixiert, um nur nicht die hässliche Narbe anzusehen, die da war, wo George einmal ein funktionstüchtiges Ohr gehabt hatte.

„Nenn ihn doch nicht Schoßhund. Und vertrau mir, er hat sich wahrscheinlich mehr gefreut, als er es jemals zugeben würde."

„Das dachte ich mir", erwiderte George schmunzelnd, „Ich weiß doch, womit ich Kinderherzen höher schlagen lassen kann."

Erneut lachte Hermine und fragte nun: „Sind die Ketten wirklich im Sortiment?"

„Natürlich! Da drüben liegen sie. Gehen weg wie eisgekühlter Kürbissaft. Luna hat vorhin fünf Stück gekauft, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie sie wegen dem Stinksaft mag."

Hermine erinnerte sich dunkel daran, Luna kurz vor dem Betreten des Ladens gesehen zu haben, tatsächlich hatte sie mehrere der Ketten um den Hals gehabt, wie sie nun erst richtig realisierte.

„Ich schenk' dir auch noch eine", sagte George plötzlich du riss Hermine damit wieder aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, man kann davon nie genug haben."

Sie lachte und nahm die Kette dankend entgegen. Natürlich war sich Hermine nicht ganz sicher, ob sie irgend jemand anderen außer Pansy Parkinson mit Stinksaft vollspritzen wollte, na ja, Parvati und Lavender vielleicht ... obwohl, nein. Eigentlich waren sie ja ganz nett.

In der Zwischenzeit waren auch die anderen drei mit der Ladenplünderung fertig und zusammen mit George, der sich eine kleine Mittagspause gönnte, wollten sie in die _Drei Besen_.

Kaum hatten sie sich niedergelassen, George mit einer riesenhaften Portion belegter Brote und die anderen je mit einem Butterbier vor sich, zog Ginny an Hermines Pullover und erregte so die Aufmerksamkeit der Älteren.

„Hermine, glaubst du eigentlich, dass Blaise immer noch in mich verliebt ist?"

Die Angesprochene sah kurz auf und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Jungen in ein lebhaftes Gespräch verwickelt waren, also antwortete sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln: „Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich nie den Eindruck, als wüsste Blaise wirklich, was _verliebt sein_ bedeutet. Deswegen ... eher nicht."

Erleichtert atmete Ginny auf und Hermine tat innerlich das selbe, sie war froh, das Richtige gesagt zu haben.

„Gut so. Stell dir vor, ich müsste Blaise auf meine Hochzeit mit Harry einladen und er wäre in mich verliebt."

Ginny kicherte etwas zu hoch und Hermine dachte über das Szenario nach. Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Harry das überlebt hätte.

„Aber du planst noch keine Hochzeit, oder?", fragte sie dann etwas skeptisch.

„Natürlich nicht, aber man denkt schon darüber nach, oder nicht?"

Hermine mit leisem Schaudern dachte an die wenigen Sekunden, in denen sie das erste und bis dato einzige Mal daran gedacht hatte.

Sie persönlich hatte ja immer von einem kleinen, aber behaglichen Heim geträumt, kleiner Garten, kleine Zimmer. Sonst würde sie sich so verloren vorkommen. Doch offensichtlich würde das mit Draco an ihrer Seite nicht funktionieren–

Ihr wurde schon allein beim Gedanken an die wenigen Sekunden ein wenig schlecht. Denn wie damals fiel ihr auch jetzt wieder auf, dass sie durch Draco vor allem eines gelernt hatte – für den Moment zu leben. Durch seine – zumindest damals noch – gleichgültige Einstellung gegenüber der Reaktion seiner Eltern; inzwischen hatte sich ja herausgestellt, dass er einfach nur Angst gehabt hatte, was sie jedoch auch verstehen konnte; hatte er ihr gezeigt, dass es sich nicht lohnte, sich über Dinge Gedanken zu machen, die noch in so weiter Ferne lagen.

Natürlich konnte sie das alles nicht beachten, wenn es um ihre Noten ging, aber im zwischenmenschlichen Dasein hatte diese Einstellung Hermine weit vorangebracht.

Es hatte ihr gezeigt, dass man aus jeder Situation das Beste herausholen konnte.

„Lebst du noch?", unterbrach Ginny ihre Gedanken und Hermine schreckte auf. „Wie? Natürlich lebe ich noch!"

Die Jüngste am Tisch musste lachen.

„Und, denkst du auch an die Zukunft?", griff sie das Thema vor Hermines Abschweifung wieder auf und diese seufzte erneut innerlich.

„Eigentlich nicht", gestand sie und sah Ginny direkt in die Augen, „Ich mag es, solche Dinge auf mich zukommen zu lassen."

Sie wurde mit offenem Mund angestarrt.

„Du hast dich verändert, weißt du das?"

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd und Ginny wusste offensichtlich nicht, was sie erwidern sollte.

In dem Moment scharrten neben ihnen zwei Stühle und als die beiden Mädchen aufblickten, sahen sie Neville und Luna neben sich sitzen.

„Hallo Hermine, hallo Ginny", meinte Neville schwach lächelnd, „Wie geht's euch?"

„Gut, und dir?", erwiderte Hermine, bevor Ginny, die noch immer etwas aus der Bahn geworfen schien, etwas sagen konnte.

„Ja, ja, geht schon. Wir haben gerade nach Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern gesucht."

Die Erklärung für Nevilles offensichtliche Erschöpfung war hiermit also gefunden.

„Aber ich dachte, die gibt es nur in – wo war es doch gleich – Norwegen?", fragte Harry, der sich aus dem Gespräch der beiden Brüder ausgeklinkt hatte und sich nun seinen anderen Freunden zuwandte.

„Papa meint, Voldemort hat für seine Schlacht eine ganze Bataillon in den Verbotenen Wald bringen lassen", erklärte Luna verträumt und spielte an einer ihrer Stinksaftketten herum. Hermine grinste George zu.

„Ach, Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler kämpfen?", fragte Ginny belustigt und Ron meinte: „Ich hab immer meine kleine Armee dabei, du nicht? Vor allem ihre Hörner sind gute Waffen."

Er, Hermine und Harry sahen sich verstehend an.

Keiner von ihnen würde wohl je vergessen, wie in Xenophilius Lovegoods Wohnzimmer ein Erumpethorn explodiert war, das er für das eines Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklers gehalten hatte.

„Wie auch immer", meinte George und streckte sich ausgiebig, „Ich muss zurück in meinen Laden. Viel Spaß euch noch. Vielleicht komme ich heute Abend im Schloss vorbei. Filch freut sich bestimmt tierisch."

Die anderen lachten, standen aber ebenfalls auf.

Sie verabschiedeten sich vom erschöpften Neville und der immer noch an ihren Ketten spielenden Luna und verließen den Pub.

*

Blaise und Draco tranken in der Zwischenzeit ihr fünftes Butterbier im Eberkopf. Doch während es bei Draco bei den fünf Butterbier geblieben war, er hatte eine leichte Antipathie gegenüber Alkohol seit der bösen Weihnachtsfeier, hatte Blaise dazu noch ein paar Feuerwhiskey getrunken, was sich in seiner Wortwahl niederschlug.

„Weißte, Draco, ich find ja, du bistn ganz schöner Feigling", meinte er und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf seinen Freund.

„Das denkst du also, ja?", erwiderte dieser, „Das gehört nicht zufällig zu unseren Hauseigenschaften?"

„Trotzdem. Es gibt Situationen, da ist Feigheit angebracht und andere ... da ist sie einfach ... zum Kotzen bescheuert."

„Ach ja", meinte Draco kalt.

In dem Moment klingelte die Türglocke und Aberforth sah, genau wie Draco, missmutig auf.

Doch während der Barmann leise murmelnd wieder auf seine Theke starrte, nachdem er die Neuankömmlinge identifiziert hatte, wurde Draco nur noch angespannter.

Es konnte nicht sein.

Was taten seine Eltern im Eberkopf?

Sie schienen ihren Sohn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn Lucius und Narcissa liefen zielstrebig auf einen Tisch zu, an dem schon seit Dracos Eintreten vor über zwei Stunden eine verhüllte Gestalt saß.

Auch Blaise hatte die Herrschaften Malfoy erkannt – leider.

„Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, wie schön", rief er aus und die beiden blonden Gestalten sahen ruckartig auf.

Draco sah die Überraschung und den Scham in ihren Augen, als sie ihn und seinen Freund erkannten, die nur zwei Tische weiter saßen.

Der ganze Pub starrte sie an.

„Wissen Sie, es ist nicht unbedingt die beste Zeit für irgendwelche Geschäfte. War der Prozess schon, Mr. Malfoy?", meinte Blaise nun und richtete seinen ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf die Malfoys.

„Blaise, halt die Klappe", zischte Draco und die Schamesröte stieg in sein Gesicht. Doch noch ehe Blaise die Chance bekam, noch etwas zu sagen, war Lucius zu den beiden Jungen getreten und sah ihn kalt an.

„Draco, was hast du nur für Freunde."

Er schielte zu seinem Vater hoch und hoffte nur, dass Blaise noch einen letzten Schimmer Verstand besaß und wirklich die Klappe hielt.

Er hatte Glück – Blaise war offensichtlich beeindruckt von Lucius' Körpergröße und –haltung, denn er schwieg und Dracos Vater packte ihn am Kragen.

„Blaise Zabini, nicht wahr? Vielleicht soll ich deiner Mutter von deinem Verhalten erzählen, dann bist du der Nächste, den sie umbringt", meinte Lucius und sein Blick schien den Jungen, der nun, da er halb in der Luft hing, seinem Blick nach zu schließen wieder bei klarem Verstand war, zu durchbohren. „Ach, Moment. Sie profitiert nicht davon. Es lohnt sich also nicht."

Lucius ließ den Jüngeren achtlos wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen und sah seinen eigenen Sohn noch einmal mahnend an, bevor er an seinen eigenen Tisch zurückkehrte, an dem Narcissa stand und die verhüllte Person saß.

Narcissa blickte eingeschüchtert von ihrem Sohn zu ihrem Mann.

„Mir scheint, als müssten wir das hier verlegen", sagte Lucius kalt an die verhüllte Gestalt gewandt und diese nahm ihre Kapuze ab.

„Ich kontaktiere dich, Mundungus. Vielleicht kannst du bis dahin noch mehr von dem Erbe auftreiben, das du uns gestohlen hast und bei dem du dich nun bereit erklärt hast, es zurück zu geben."

Blaise sank bei dem erneuten stechenden Blick von Dracos Vater auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und sein blondes Gegenüber murmelte peinlich berührt: „Gehen wir."

Lucius und Narcissa sahen den Jungen hinterher, wie sie mit hängenden Schultern und Schamesröte im Gesicht den Eberkopf verließen.

Doch als Narcissa auch nachdem die Tür schon einige Sekunden ins Schloss gefallen war keine Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, sah ihr Mann sie auffordernd an: „Was ist? Einen Tee mit Fletcher?"

„Malfoy, du scheinsts nich ganz zu glauben, aber ich hab' tatsächlich auch Gefühle", meinte Mundungus nun mit seinem immergleichen, wenn auch gerade etwas aufgebrachten Nuscheln, doch Lucius sah ihn beim Antworten nicht einmal in das gehetzte Gesicht: „Ja, Dung, und du stehst kurz vor einem Aufenthalt in Askaban. Fantastisch. Die Dementoren werden sich über deine rege Gefühlswelt freuen."

„Ich sag ihnen nen schönen Gruß von dir", rief Mundungus ihnen hinterher, nachdem Narcissa, vor allem aus Angst vor einem neuen Streit und noch mehr daraus resultierender Peinlichkeit, eilig aufgestanden war und das Ehepaar hinausging.

*

„Sieh mal, da vor ist Draco", meinte Narcissa leise, als sie aus der kleinen Seitengasse, in der sich der Eberkopf befand, herausgetreten waren und sich umsahen.

„Ja, und?"

„Ich würde gern noch ein wenig mit ihm reden, er ist immerhin mein Sohn und ich sehen ihn fast nie."

Gegenüber ihrem Mann schaffte Narcissa es nicht, die eingebildete Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie liebte ihn und wusste, dass er ebenso fühlte, aber er hatte auch nach all den Jahren immer noch diese einschüchternde Wirkung auf sie. Und nebenbei bemerkt war Lucius gerade wütend.

„Oh, gut, dann gehen wir eben zu ihm", presste er nun hervor und hetzte los, Narcissa musste sich bemühen, nicht zu rennen, um mithalten zu können.

*

Draco und Blaise hatten sich nichts zu sagen.

Blaise war diese ganze Sache unendlich peinlich und Draco spürte es quasi körperlich, doch keiner der beiden brachte auch nur einen Ton heraus, nichts schien wirklich angebracht.

Sie schlichen um die Ecke, auf die breite Straße Hogsmeades, auf der sich die meisten Geschäfte befanden und schlurften den Berg hinauf.

„Ich dachte, Zonko hat zugemacht", meinte Blaise in der Hoffnung, etwas unbeschwerte Konversation zu betreiben, doch Draco antwortete mit einem undefinierbaren Grunzen und Blaise gab gleich wieder auf.

Sein blonder Freund sah jedoch trotz fehlender Antwort auf und erkannte eines sofort – hier war dieser Plagegeist von einem halben Weasleyzwilling am Werk gewesen.

Und tatsächlich – sie waren keine drei Meter weitergekommen, als von hinten Geschnatter zu hören war und jemand rief: „Oi! Dracolein!"

Am Rand ihrer Seitengasse froren Lucius und Narcissa in der Bewegung ein.

Wie hatte diese missratene, tausendste Weasleybrut ihren Sohn gerade genannt?

„Weasley, ich fange gerade mehr und mehr an, dich zu hassen", sagte Draco so ruhig es ihm gerade möglich war und drehte sich langsam um.

Keine zwei Meter hinter den beiden Slytherins standen sie alle, die drei Weasleys, Potter, Hermine, und grinsten, im Falle von Hermine lächelten, sie an.

„Mochtest du dein Geschenk, Draco?", fragte George unbeirrt und grinste, während sich Dracos Lippen kräuselten und seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus beinahe triefte: „Oh, sehr schön, wirklich. Ich war hin und weg."

„Freut mich!"

Draco antwortete nicht.

„Und, was habt ihr bisher so gemacht?", fragte Hermine schnell, um die nun etwas angespannte Stille zu durchbrechen, doch es stellte sich als Fehler heraus.

Draco wurde blassrosa, Blaise grünlich (was bei seiner Hautfarbe sehr interessant aussah) und sie starrten auf verschiedene Stellen auf dem dreckigen Weg.

„Waren im Eberkopf", meinte Blaise schließlich nach einigen peinlichen Sekunden des Schweigens und Draco nickte.

„Wie geht's Aberforth?", fragte Harry steif, er wollte zwar die angespannte Stimmung etwas lösen, mochte aber Malfoy nicht und Zabini aus verständlichen Gründen noch weniger.

„Oh, gut, oder, Draco?"

„Was? Ja, gut."

Hermine beobachtete Draco, wie er mehr und mehr begann, mit seinen Händen in seinem Umhang herumzuwühlen.

Vorsichtig trat sie neben ihn und wollte leise wissen: „Draco, ist alles okay mit euch? Habt ihr ein Gespenst gesehen?"

„Die maulende Myrte verlässt Hogwarts nicht", erwiderte er in einem schwachen Versuch seines alten Sarkasmus und sie lächelte leicht, bevor sie seine immer noch ihm Umhang wühlende Hand kurz drückte und Ron verkrampft in den Himmel starrte.

Narcissa krallte sich an einer Hausecke fest, um nicht einfach umzufallen.

Sie spürte die Tränen in ihren Augen und riss sie auf, damit sie nicht einfach ihre Wange hinunterliefen.

Was hatte dieses, dieses ... diese Schlampe mit ihrem Sohn gemacht?

Ihrem wohlerzogenen, braven Draco, der wusste, wie wichtig reines Blut in Gesellschaft und Politik war?

Der lange Nagel ihres Zeigefingers brach einfach ab, als sie sich noch fester an der Wand festhielt, um nun wiederum nicht einfach loszustürzen und diesem kleinen Biest die Augen auszukratzen, mit denen sie ihren Sohn so ansah, als würde Vertrauen zwischen ihnen bestehen.

„Lucius, tu etwas", flüsterte sie mit bebender Stimme, doch es kam keine Antwort. „Lucius?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah nichts als plattgetretenen Dreck an der Stelle, an der bis vor Kurzem ihr Mann gestanden war.

Narcissas Kopf wirbelte herum und sie sah mit schreckgeweiteten Augen zu, wie Lucius auf die Gruppe Jugendlicher zustapfte.

Lucius dachte bei Weitem nicht mehr so viel nach wie Narcissa, er war einer der Menschen, dessen Denkfunktion aussetzte, sobald er wirklich aufgewühlt war.

Und Lucius war aufgewühlt.

Der einzige klare Gedanke, den er noch fassen konnte, war simpel.

Draco und das verdammte Oberschlammblut.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort und damit kostbare Zeit, in der es ihr gut ging zu verschwenden, stapfte er um die Ecke und direkt auf diese missratenen Kinder zu.

Allesamt missraten.

Peinlicherweise auch sein Sohn.

„**Draco Malfoy!"**

Es war eine Genugtuung, den Schock in den Augen zu sehen, die er seinem Sohn vererbt hatte.

Den Schock in den schwarzen Augen Zabinis und den Schock in den Augen des Schlammbluts.

Lucius mochte Genugtuung, aber er war bei Weitem noch nicht zufrieden.

Er lief weiter, rannte die Weasleybrut und den Potterjungen einfach um und baute sich vor den restlichen Dreien zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

Weder Draco noch Zabini waren klein, aber Lucius überragte sie noch mal um einen halben Kopf und es war ebenso schön wie der Schock in ihren Augen, mit anzusehen, wie sie noch kleiner wurden.

„Du bist eine Schande für die Familie, weißt du das? Eine Schande!"

Dass ein wenig Speichel mit dem letzten Wort in Dracos Gesicht landete, verstärkte die Wirkung noch, man sah Draco den Ekel quasi an, doch er traute sich nicht, seinen Arm zu heben und sein Gesicht abzuwischen.

„Hast du denn nichts gelernt? Wo ist dein Anstand? Was denkst du dir überhaupt dabei, so etwas auch nur anzusehen?"

Im Augenwinkel sah Lucius, wie das Schlammblut seinen Mund empört öffnete, aber sie schien genug Restintelligenz zu haben, um einfach ruhig zu bleiben.

„Am Liebsten würde ich euch alle verfluchen!"

Draco war wie festgefroren.

Als wäre der Winter plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung zurückgekehrt und jetzt kam er nicht mehr vom Fleck.

Vor ihm, Hermine und Blaise stand sein Vater.

Sein Vater.

Er hatte ihn zusammen mit Hermine gesehen, er hatte gesehen, dass sie sich nicht mehr abgrundtief hassen konnten, so zivilisiert, wie sie miteinander umgingen.

Draco hatte Angst.

„Ihr könnt froh sein, dass wir hier unter Menschen sind, mir liegt etwas an meiner Freiheit und ich muss mich beherrschen, aber denkt nicht, dass es so weitergeht. DU!"

Sein drehte sich auf seinen Fersen, dass er nun direkt Hermine anstarrte: „Ich will nicht wissen, was genau du aus meine Sohn gemacht hast, aber du weißt vermutlich, dass du so nicht davonkommst. Du elende Muggelbrut, als ob du es schaffen würdest, meinen Sohn zu verführen. Was willst du, Geld? Haben Muggel so etwas nicht?"

Draco war kurz davor, etwas zu sagen, doch er traute sich einfach nicht.

Er wechselte einen hilflosen Blick mit Blaise, der bis zu dem Moment einfach nur mit offenem Mund Lucius angestarrt hatte und sah dann kurz zu den Weasleys und Potter. Auch sie schienen nicht fähig, etwas zu sagen, zwar hielt Potter seine kleine Freundin zurück, doch Lucius musste seines Machtgefühls sicher sein.

„Denk bloß nicht, dass wir dich stolz in den Familienkreis mit einbeziehen, nur weil du gute Noten schreibst. Es gehört einiges mehr dazu, einem Malfoy würdig zu sein und du wirst es nie schaffen mit deinem dreckigen Blut. Ein Schlammblut, dass große Pläne über Macht, Geld und Einfluss schmiedet, nicht wahr? Wir haben ihm lange genug erklärt, dass er für ganz andere Frauen geboren wurde. Draco."

Wieder drehte er sich ruckartig auf der Ferse um und starrte nun wieder seinen Sohn an: „Wo ist dein Stolz für deine Familie? Für die Fortsetzung der reinblütigen Reihen?"

„Was haben Sie vor, ein zweites Regime, in dem Muggel und Zauberer sterben?", rief nun Weaselette und ohne sie anzusehen lachte Lucius: „Du dummes Mädchen! Ich würde mir niemals anmaßen, eine solche Sache auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Aber meine Familie bleibt traditionell und erspart sich einen Haufen Schande!"

„Traditionell also", hörte Draco George noch flüstern, dann drückte ihm sein Bruder die Hand auf den Mund.

„Draco."

Zum ersten Mal, seit er plötzlich in ihrer Mitte aufgetaucht war, wurde Lucius' Stimme ganz ruhig.

Er sah seinem Sohn direkt in das Gesicht, das dem eigenen so ähnlich war und seine Stimme wurde so intensiv und beschwörend, dass er beinahe schon flüsterte: „Draco, komm zurück. Du hast etwas Besseres verdient, eine fähigere und schönere Hexe. Eine würdige Frau, die in deiner Familie anerkannt wird und uns und dich stolz macht. Die du liebst, weil du stolz auf sie sein kannst. Auf ihre Ausdrucksweise. Und erst diese Eleganz! Findest du all das in diesem Schlammblut? Denkst du, irgendjemand würde so etwas tolerieren?"

Hermine wollte Lucius ordentlich ihre Meinung unterbreiten, ihm alles über Herkunft, Fähigkeit, Eleganz, Machtverhältnisse, Gefühle und vor allem seine eigene, lächerliche Angst erklären, doch stattdessen konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen, wie feige er hier mitten in Hogsmeade zwei Jugendliche niedermachte, ihnen körperliche Gewalt androhte und seinen Sohn mit leeren Worten versuchte, einzulullen.

Natürlich hatte sie kein freudiges Empfangen erwartet, eigentlich hatte sie sich nie vorgestellt, wie es wohl sein würde, die Malfoys zu treffen. Aber diese Feigheit war niederschmetternd.

Hermine zitterte.

Und es war der Moment, in dem der ältere Malfoy sich wieder ihr zuwandte, als ihr Gehirn realisierte, dass in ihrer Hand eine geladene Stinksaftkette baumelte.

Mit ausdruckslosem Blick und einer langsamen Bewegung hob Hermine die Kette hoch und spritzte Lucius direkt ins Gesicht.

Vollkommen überrumpelt starrte Draco immer abwechselnd auf Hermine und seinen Vater.

Lucius hob langsam die Hand und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht, das mit widerlich klebrigem Stinksaft überzogen war.

Draco mochte den Blick seines Vaters nicht.

Hermine hingegen schien von sich selbst überrascht.

Sie starrte auf den grünlichen Stinksaft in Lucius' Gesicht und packte die Kette wortlos weg.

„Das war gut", hörte er George beeindruckt flüstern, doch er konnte seine Meinung nicht teilen. Lucius sah so stinkwütend aus.

In dem Moment, in dem Lucius noch einmal mit angeekeltem Blick seine Hand hob, um noch mehr Stinksaft aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen, hörte Draco Fußgetrappel und sah, wie seine Mutter angerannt kam.

„_Lucius! _Was hat sie mit dir gemacht?"

Sie kam neben ihrem Mann zum Stehen und sah Hermine hasserfüllt an: „Hältst du dich jetzt für besonders mutig?", sie schnüffelte kurz und verzog dann angewidert das Gesicht: „Stinksaft, was? Wirklich nicht einfallsreich! Dafür bezahlst du!"

Noch immer wusste Draco nicht, was nach Weglaufen die beste Möglichkeit war, um all das einfach anzuschließen.

Seine Mutter holte nun ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang und zauberte Lucius' Gesicht sauber, doch man konnte den Stinksaft noch immer riechen.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Schlammblut", zischte Lucius, man merkte, dass er gegen jedes Wort kämpfte, um sich nicht einfach hier und jetzt zu übergeben.

Wortlos apparierte er.

Narcissa jedoch machte keine Anstalten, ihm sofort zu folgen, sie sah ihren Sohn an und flüsterte: „Mut kann wirklich dumm sein, Draco. Feigheit aber auch. Wenn du uns etwas gesagt hättest, wären wir jetzt nicht wütend auf dich, solange du all das so schnell als möglich beendest."

Sie wandte sich Hermine zu und sprach nun etwas lauter: „In der Öffentlichkeit so einen Frevel zu begehen! Du _Bauernmädchen!_"

„Mutter, bitte", flüsterte Draco, endlich schaffte er es, seine versiegelten Lippen zu öffnen, doch Narcissa schenkte ihm keine Beachtung.

„Du wirst es nicht leicht haben und das ist auch gut so. _Oder_ du verschwindest ganz schnell wieder aus seinem Leben."

„Wir wohnen im selben Turm", erwiderte Hermine trocken und Draco musste ihren Mut einmal mehr bewundern.

Seine Mutter jedoch unterdrückte offensichtlich einen Schrei und apparierte dann ebenfalls.

Einige Sekunden war es still, doch dann hörte Hermine, wie Ginny ein leises „Wow" hauchte und sie sah ihre Freunde an.

Ginny und George grinsten über beide Ohren, Harry schien mehr als nur perplex und Ron war dies alles offensichtlich mehr als nur unangenehm.

„Schöne Einführung in die Familie, wirklich", meinte nun Blaise und sie sah ihn an, „Respekt, Granger."

Unsicher wandte sie sich Draco zu.

Respekt?

Sicher wurde nun der Wunsch seiner Eltern erfüllt und er wechselte nie wieder ein normales Wort mit ihr.

Doch stattdessen sah er sie nur ein wenig verwirrt an und meinte: „Na, ob das gut war?"

„Ha, sicher nicht", erwiderte sie schnaubend und trat einen Stein beiseite. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn Lucius und Narcissa nie erfahren hätten, dass sie sich in das Leben des geliebten Sohnes geschlichen hatte.

„Ärger gibt es auf jeden Fall", antwortete Draco auf ihre pessimistische Aussage und seufzte dann: „Gehen wir zurück zum Schloss?"

„Ich muss aber in meinen Laden!", antwortete George und Draco zischte: „Dich hat auch keiner gefragt!"

„Und wir wollten noch nach neuen Quidditch-Umhängen schauen, oder? Ron? Harry?", meinte Ginny und Dracos bleiche Haut nahm einen genervten Rotton an: „Euch auch nicht!"

„Ich gehe nach Nott sehen", meinte Blaise bereits wieder grinsend und Draco entflog nur noch ein leises Knurren.

Hermine lachte.

„Ich komme mit."

Draco sah sie dankbar an.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Weasleys, Harry und Blaise und wandten sich dem Schloss zu, dessen Gelände einige hundert Meter von der Dorfgrenze entfernt begann.

„Das wird ein Spaß, was?", flüsterte Draco und Hermine lächelte schwach: „Oh ja, sicher doch. Ich freue mich schon so, deine freundlichen Eltern wiederzusehen."

„Ach, bitte, gehen wir einfach", flüsterte Draco peinlich berührt und stapfte los.

Hermine musste ein wenig rennen, um wieder aufzuholen, doch dann lief sie gemäßigten Schrittes neben ihm her.

---

_..._

_Hallo? Noch jemand da? Zufrieden? *auf den Nägeln kau*_

_Ich bin fertig ._. Es ist ein wirklich seltsames Gefühl, und nebenbei bemerkt kommt ja noch ein Zusatzkapitel, ein Epilog und eine Fortsetzung, aber hiermit habe ich euch das Ende von ‚Draco Malfoy erkundet die Muggelwelt' präsentiert, das euch allen sicherlich wieder zu offen ist xD_

_Wow._

_Ein Jahr und fünf Monate, mehrere kleine Logikfehler (*auf dem Boden scharr*), zigtausend lustige, seltsame, langweilige, frustrierende, peinliche, schlecht geschriebene, gut geschriebene, interessante und verrückte Momente, 33 Kapitel, ein Zusatzkapitel, bei animexx unglaubliche 536 (!) Kommentare und 184 (!) Favoriten, bei 75 Kommentare und 9o Favoriten sowie 7455 Views und bei 51 Kommentare (gegen Ende habt ihr losgelegt *-* Danke :D) und 11 Favoriten sowie 8 Alerts und ebenfalls über 7400 Views später bin ich also fertig *Tränen wegwisch*_

_Wer hätte im Arpil 2oo8 gedacht, dass das hier jemals solche Ausmaße annimmt? Ich sicher nicht^^_

_Mein animexx-6oo-Kommentare-Ziel hab ich zwar nicht ganz erreicht, aber vielleicht schafft ihr es ja beim letzten Kapitel noch annähernd :p Sind ja nur 64 xDD (*sich selbst auslach*)_

_Am Liebsten würde ich euch jetzt alle einzeln aufzählen und mich bei jedem von euch bedanken, aber das wäre wirklich viel und meine letzte Anmerkung der offiziellen Geschichte ist eh schon ewig ;) Ihr wisst wer ihr seid und ich hab euch eh allen mindestens eine Antwort auf eure Kommentare gegeben, hoffe ich ;) (Wenn nicht, meldet euch xD)_

_Ich will mich bei euch allen bedanken, ob Schwarzleser oder nicht, es ist einfach eine Tatsache, dass die Fanfic nur durch euch (und die Motivation, die ihr mir vor allem durch Kommentare und Favoriten, aber natürlich auch durch endlos viele Views) so lange werden konnte : (Und hoffentlich auch halbwegs gelungen -^-^-) Und nebenbei noch erfolgreich, ich hab nicht nur einmal gehört, dass jemand meine Story weiterempfohlen hat oder dass ich Draco und Hermine wirklich gut getroffen habe : *schon beim Gedanken rotwerd*_

_Auch wenn es mir persönlich megaviel Spaß gemacht hat, es war nicht immer ganz leicht hier weiterzuschreiben und mit manchen Stellen bin ich auch noch unzufrieden ... *seufz* Aber ich bin gerade schon dabei, die FF, vor allem sprachlich, noch mal zu überarbeiten, vier Kapitel hab ich schon :D (Was mich bei alle meine Views kosten wird und bis Kapitel vier auch schon alle gekostet hat. Was solls. Ich hab diese bombastische Zahl gesehen.)_

_Also, was ich damit sagen will: vielleicht schaut ihr hier noch mal rein! So irgendwann ... und dann ist das alles hier hoffentlich ein kleines bisschen besser und ihr habt immer noch so viel Spaß am Lesen, wie ihr offensichtlich beim ersten Mal hattet. __**IHR SEID DIE BESTEN!**__ (Ich weiß es! *alle knutsch und umarm*)_

_Na ja._

_Also, kurz und knackig, ich hoffe, Story und Ende haben euch gefallen, ich konnte euch beim Lesen ein paar schöne Stunden bereiten und ihr schaut auch noch bei meinen anderen Sachen mal rein und schaut hin und wieder mal, ob ich vielleicht was Neues hochgeladen hab ;)_

_Vielen, vielen, vielen, vielen, vielen (hat die Platte nen Hänger?! ôO), vielen, vielen __**DANK**__!!!_

_*verbeug*_

_Vorhang zu!_


	35. Minervas nicht ganz so perfektes

**Zusatzkapitel die Zweite: Minervas nicht ganz so perfektes Informationsnetz**

Es war irgendwann vor Halloween, dass Minerva zum ersten Mal feststellte, dass die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Miss Granger und Mister Malfoy noch viel besser lief als sie es sich erhofft hatte.

Gut.

Minerva würde nicht klagen, ganz eindeutig lag dies an der weniger angespannten Situation betreffend gewisse dunkle Magier, die über einen gewissen Blondschopf eine gewisse Macht ausübten.

Also kümmerte Minerva sicht nicht mehr weiter um das private Leben der Beiden, es ging sie ja auch nichts an, so lange das Arbeitsklima annehmbar war.

Doch es wurde gemunkelt.

Gemunkelt unter Hauselfen wie Schülern, Lehrern wie Geistern.

Irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen.

Alles ging aus von der kleinen Winky, die den Schülersprechergemeinschaftsraum putze, als Draco Malfoy, ja, genau der, nachts plötzlich aufstand und wehklagend ins Bad schlich.

Winky hatte sich nicht getraut, zu apparieren, weil es so laut war, weshalb sie sich hinter einem der Sofas versteckt und mitangehört hatte, was Draco Malfoy um drei Uhr nachts für Probleme hatte.

„_Verdammte Scheiße, diese Frau treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn! Also, nicht, dass sie etwas dafür könnte, aber sie nervt mich! Wieso liege ich bis in die Minimuffs wach, weil ich an sie denken muss?!"_

Das hatte Draco Malfoy, _der _Draco Malfoy, gesagt, wenn man Winky Glauben schenkte. Minerva konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Ein Draco Malfoy, der seine Gedanken lange nach Mitternacht dem Gemeinschaftsraum verriet, der bekanntlich immer Ohren hatte?

Doch als sie ihn die darauffolgenden Tage beobachtete, hatte sie das dumme Gefühl, dass er tatsächlich etwas zermürbt wirkte.

Ausgelaugt.

Mürrisch.

Wieder wie der Draco von vor dem Krieg – bis Hermine Granger auftauchte.

Dann schnarrte er andere an und behandelte sie gleichgültig, mehr oder minder freundlich oder irgendwo dazwischen, aber auf jeden Fall anders.

War es gerechtfertigt, dass Minerva sich ein wenig um ihre Schülerin sorgte?

Vielleicht war all dies eine Intrige?

Denn sie konnte sich den Slytherin, der die Prinzipien seines Hauses mit aller Kraft, ja, beinahe schon etwas krampfhaft, lebte, wirklich zu einem muggelstämmigen Mädchen wie ihr hingezogen fühlen?

*

Wie Minerva feststellte, konnte er.

Am Sonntag nach Halloween (Merlin, sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was in dieser Nacht passiert war) hatte all dies so drastische Ausmaße angenommen, dass Minerva sich nicht mehr widersetzen konnte.

Mister Malfoy und Miss Granger waren zusammen in die Große Halle gekommen, schienen beide sehr unbequem geschlafen zu haben und ignorierten sich betont. In diesem Moment hatte Minerva noch gedacht, es könnte auch Einbildung sein. Doch dieser seltsam verzückte Blick der jungen Miss Weasley als sie Miss Granger aus einem nicht ersichtlichen Grund umarmte, machte Minerva ein wenig Angst.

Und noch am selben Mittag nahm all dies galaktische Ausmaße an.

Gerüchte (zumindest hoffte Minerva, dass es welche waren).

Verlobungen schon vor der Geburt.

Durchtriebene Treffen an den Gewächshäusern seit der dritten Klasse.

Baldige Heirat, Schwangerschaft.

Haarsträubende Gerüchte, von denen Minerva nichts hielt, derer sie sich aber irgendwie nicht entziehen konnte. Und sie musste eben doch immer wieder hinhören und über alles nachdenken.

Vor allem, weil Albus' Porträt von diesem Gedanken so begeistert war, dass er jede neue Geschichte sofort brühwarm erzählt bekam. Das Leben als Porträt musste ja so stinklangweilig sein.

„Aber betrachte es einmal so, Minerva", meinte Albus freundlich, als sie ihm am fünften Novembertag die Geschichte mit dem hemmungslosen Sex in einer Besenkammer während einer Strafarbeit Malfoys erzählte und Albus erst wieder sprechen konnte, als er sich die imaginären Lachtränen aus den Augen gewischt hatte. „Sieh es so – ist es nicht schön, dass in dieser Schule dermaßen sinn- und belanglose Themen Oberhand gewinnen? Zeigt es nicht, dass auch nach dem Sturz von Voldemort alles wieder alltäglich werden kann? Würdest du mir etwa lieber von Attentaten erzählen als von irgendwelchen Gerüchten?"

Minerva dachte über seine Worte nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er recht hatte. Wie schön war es doch, sich über Kleinigkeiten aufzuregen.


	36. Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden

**Epilog: Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden … bis die Schwiegereltern kamen**

_Draco;_

_Noch einmal meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch, dass du deinen Abschluss so hervorragend geschafft hast. Das _Ohnegleichen _in Zaubertränke hat deinen Vater und mich besonders positiv überrascht, aber auch, dass du nirgends nur ein _Annehmbar _hast, ist sehr erfreulich. So wird es für Lucius umso leichter sein, dir einen hohen Ministeriumsposten zu verschaffen._

_Wir freuen uns natürlich sehr auf den Abschlussball deiner Jahrgangsstufe, wir werden uns in guter Gesellschaft befinden, habe ich dir erzählt, dass wir mit den Bulstrodes an einem Tisch verabredet sind?_

_Ich hoffe doch, Muggeleltern sind nicht zugelassen? Es wäre doch schade, wenn solch niedere Gesellschaft den wunderhübschen Abend ruinieren würden. Bei dieser Gelegenheit möchte ich dich noch einmal daran erinnern, dass dein Vater und ich wünschen, dass deine Beziehung zu diesem Mädchen sofort abbricht. Rede nur noch das Nötigste mit ihr, denn ich weiß, ihr lebt in demselben Turm. Rufe dir immer wiedere vor Augen, dass sie deiner Familie nicht angemessen ist._

_Es grüßt und küsst dich herzlich;_

_Deine Mutter_

_Mutter;_

_Danke für die Glückwünsche. Ich bin ebenfalls zufrieden, doch in glaube, besagter Ministeriumsposten steht mir nicht so, denken Vater und du nicht, dass die Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister und eine anschließende hohe Anstellung im Ministerium genügen würden?_

_Ich wusste noch nichts von eurer Abmachung mit den Bulstrodes, Millicent hat mir gegenüber nichts erwähnt. Doch ich möchte euch daran erinnern, dass es sich bei dieser Familie um einfache Dorftrottel handelt, derer ihr sicher schnell überdrüssig werdet._

_Muggeleltern sind durchaus zugelassen, sie wollen natürlich auch die Zeugnisübergabe ihrer Kinder sehen. Die Eltern bekommen einen speziellen Trank, der den Illusionszauber um Hogwarts aufhebt, wenn auch nur für diesen einen Abend._

_Ich freue mich auf euch,_

_Euer Draco_

_Liebe Hermine;_

_Wie geht es dir denn, jetzt, da du deine Prüfungen hinter dir hast und deine Ergebnisse wie erwartet hervorragend ausgefallen sind?_

_Unsere Praxis läuft wie immer blendend, wir haben es geschafft, unseren Notdienst, den wir am Abend deines Abschlussballs hatten, zu tauschen und freuen uns nun auf den Abend in deiner Schule. Du weißt ja, wir waren schon immer interessiert an diesem Schloss, vor allem, wenn du wieder mit deinen lebhaften Erzählungen angefangen hast._

_Außerdem sind wir natürlich mehr als nur gespannt, deinen Freund endlich kennen zu lernen, er hört sich ja nach einer außergewöhnlichen Persönlichkeit an. Vor allem, wenn er es schafft, dass du ihn noch bis vor einem Jahr nicht leiden konntest und ihn jetzt so gern hast._

_Grüße Harry, Ginny und Ron von uns und sag den beiden Weasleys, dass sie auch ihren Eltern Grüße zukommen lassen sollen!_

_In Liebe, deine Eltern_

_Hallo Mum, hey, Dad;_

_Ich habe mich sehr über euren Brief gefreut, deswegen beantworte ich ihn auch sofort._

_Na ja, mir kommt es fast so vor, als wäre das Leben nach dem Abschluss stressiger als zuvor, Draco und ich müssen den ganzen Abschlussball allein planen und den Lehrern bei der Auswahl der Schülersprecher und Vertrauensschüler für nächstes Jahr helfen. Versteht mich nicht falsch, das alles macht wirklich Spaß, auch wenn Draco die ganze Zeit herummäkelt._

_Ob ihr ihn allerdings wirklich kennen wollt, müsst ihr dann zur Stunde Null selbst entscheiden. Ich glaube, auf euch wirkt das alles ein wenig unrealistisch, aber ihr müsst mir etwas versprechen: Macht euch keine Sorgen, wenn Draco euch gegenüber ein wenig steif sein sollte, macht euch keine Sorgen, wenn er euch gegenüber ein wenig herablassend ist und macht euch auch keine Sorgen für den Fall, dass er euch komplett ignoriert. Draco ist bei Menschen aufgewachsen, die ihm jahrelang eingetrichtert haben, dass die nichtmagische Gesellschaft minderwertig ist, wie ihr wisst, und auch wenn er vorgibt, sein Bestes zu geben, bezweifle ich, dass er all seine Marotten ablegen kann. Seine Eltern – ihr werdet sie erkennen – werden euch missachten, komme was wolle. Und _sollten _sie euch beschimpfen werde ich dafür gerade stehen, fangt nur bitte keinen Streit mit ihnen an. Die Sache mit Mr Malfoy und dem Stinksaft bereue ich immer noch unbeschreiblich, auch wenn sich darum in der Schule bereits jetzt ehrfürchtige Legenden ranken. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich eines Tages akzeptieren können, sei es wegen meiner Herkunft oder wegen der Stinksaft-Sache. Ich hoffe nur, dass Draco sich dazu bekennt, dass er mich nicht hasst, sicher bin ich mir dessen allerdings nicht._

_Die liebsten Grüße und bis Bald,_

_Eure Hermine_

„Du hältst mich für so vertrauensunwürdig?"' fragte Draco, während er über Hermines Schulter gebeugt ihren Brief an ihre Eltern überflog.

„Hey! Das ist mein Brief, den darfst du nicht einfach so lesen!", rief sie entrüstet und faltete schnell das Pergament, doch Draco hatte bereits alle wichtigen Informationen gesehen. „Und ja, ich halte dich für so vertrauensunwürdig!"

„Das ist schade", erwiderte er lächelnd und wedelte mit seinem eigenen Brief, den er jetzt in die Eulerei bringen wollte.

„Das ist realistisch", murrte Hermine und steckte den Brief in einen bereits adressierten Umschlag.

„Vielleicht", meinte Draco gleichütig und stapfte los, Hermine folgte ihm. „Weißt du, du bist einfach nicht der Typ, der seinen Eltern gegenüber sagen würde, dass er nicht ihrer Meinung ist. Und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, wie ausgerechnet du dafür geradestehst, dass du ihren Ehrenkodex gebrochen hast."

„Richtig", meinte Draco und summte fröhlich ein Liedchen.

„Lass ich raten, ich bin in deinem Brief überhaupt nicht erwähnt – sprich, du drückst dich einmal mehr?"

„Sicherlich!"

„Ach Draco, es wird nur noch schlimmer werden", seufzte Hermine und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Möglich!"

Hermine hob den Kopf wieder an und starrte irritiert auf Dracos Hinterkopf. Warum war dieser Mann so fröhlich?

_P.S.: Liebe Mutter, betreffend Hermine Granger habe ich euch nichts weiter zu sagen. Ich werde keine ritterlichen Liebesgeständnisse schreiben und auch nicht darauf bauen, dass ihr sie liebt und akzeptiert, aber bitte versteht, dass ich eure alles andere als weltmännische Ansicht über Muggelgeborene nicht teile. Hermine ist ein überaus kluges Mädchen, sie stinkt nicht und ihre Eltern leben nicht auf der Straße, sondern in einem großen Haus mit Garten. Deshalb möchte ich euch bitten, dass ihr nicht weiter versucht, mir in mein Leben zu pfuschen, sondern einfach darauf vertraut, dass ich alles selbst auf die Reihe kriege. Sollte ich wegen einer Beziehung zu einer Muggelstämmigen später eine Arbeitsstelle nicht bekommen oder an gesellschaftlichem Ansehen verlieren, könnt ihr mir mit eurer Leier kommen, aber da das nicht passieren wird, versprecht mir bitte, dass ihr weder Hermine noch ihre Eltern bloßstellt._

_Draco_

*

Am Abend des Abschlussballs schlüpfte Hermine in ihr Kleid, kümmerte sich nicht zu sehr um ihre Haare und schminkte sich nur notdürftig. Parvati, Lavender und vermutlich auch Ginny würden sie vermutlich innerhalb von Minuten auf das nächste Klo zerren und 'stylen', doch momentan war Hermine all das relativ egal. Ihre Eltern würden in einer Stunde hier sein und auch … die Malfoys. Hilfe.

Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie nicht einmal erschreckte, als Draco plötzlich ohne Ankündigung in ihrer Tür stand und Parvati, Lavender und Ginny sämtliche Arbeit abnahm, indem er sich wortlos ihren Haaren mit einem Glättezauber widmete und dabei die ganze Zeit verzweifelt murmelte, dass sie sich so nicht in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen könne.

„So", meinte er schließlich und musterte sie, „So geht es halbwegs. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

„Wie?", fragte sie zerstreut und Draco seufzte: „Erstens, es ist dein Abschlussball. Der kommt nie wieder. Zweitens, ich würde mich ja sowas von fremdschämen! Und drittens, meine Eltern würden wahrscheinlich anfangen, zu meuchelmorden, und zwar nicht nur dich."

Hermine beschloss, nicht zu antworten und mit Draco zusammen in die Eingangshalle zu gehen, wo all ihren Klassenkameraden und auch die Eltern sich trafen.

Die Grangers waren schon da und unterhielten sich angeregt mit Harry, Ginny und Ron. Hermine stelle sich daneben, während Draco auf halbem Weg die Treppe hinab plötzlich verschwand.

„Wo ist Malfoy?", fragte Ron schließlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und ließ den Blick über die Menschenmenge schweifen. „Ich sehe keinen von dem Pack."

„Ron!", ermahnte Hermine empört, antwortete dann jedoch: „Ich weiß es nicht, er ist vorhin plötzlich verschwunden."

„Feigling."

„Schon gut", meinte Harry beschwichtigend, „Ich habe ihn gefunden, da."

Er deutete unauffällig auf gleich drei weißblonde Schöpfe, die es jedoch trotzdem bemerkten, weil sie alle in ihre Richtung starrten.

In diesem Moment wurde fast die ganze Halle aufgeschreckt, weil sechs Erwachsene hereingepoltert kamen, mit einer sehr hübschen Frau mit Baby auf dem Arm im Schlepptau.

„Wie peinlich", murmelte Ginny, errötete und begrüßte ihre Familie wortkarg.

„Wie schön, euch zu sehen! Und Glückwunsch! Glückwunsch, dass ihr es alle so grandios geschafft habt!", rief Molly aus und umarmte Harry, Ron und auch Hermine.

„Wie schrecklich", meinte Narzissa Malfoy im selben Moment und Draco schämte sich fremd, obwohl Hermine sehr nett aussah, wie sogar seine Mutter zähneknirschend eingestanden hatte.

„Weißt du, Draco", sagte sein Vater plötzlich kühl und Dracos Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen, „Ich denke, ich werde sie auf eine Probe stellen."

Dracos Magen schrumpfte noch mehr. Sie sollte sterben?

„Ich werde sie einladen. Zu uns. Eine Woche. Und dann sehen wir, ob sie uns würdig ist."

Jetzt dachte Draco, er müsse seinen Magen gleich auskotzen, während er auf den Boden starrte.

„Oh, was für eine gute Idee!", meinte Narzissa erfreut, und genau diese Freude machte Draco noch mehr Angst.

Er musste Hermine warnen.

Plötzlich sah er, wie sich die beiden Fußpaare neben ihm entfernten. Er sah geschockt auf und sah, wie seine Eltern bei den Grangers standen und sie begrüßten.

Alle – die drei Grangers, die unzähligen Weasleys, Potter, er selbst und auch der ganze Rest, starrte auf das bizarre Bild.

Er ging rasch zu der Gruppe, begrüßte Mr und Mrs Granger, die immer noch halb erstarrt waren, kurz aber freundlich und flüsterte in Hermines Ohr: „Du musst das nicht machen, wenn du nicht willst, weißt du."

Doch sie beachtete ihn gar nicht und sagte laut und klar zu Lucius: „Ich nehme die Herausforderung an!"

Lucius und Hermine grinsten sich an.

---

_So, das wars endgültig :D Seht es als Überleitung zur Fortsetzung ;) Auch wenn es dauern kann, bis ich damit anfange, ich will zumindest zuerst meine andere Story zu Draco und Hermine abschließen … danke fürs Lesen! :)_


End file.
